Soulmates
by Elvish Hobbit
Summary: Ranveer and Ishani are Soulmates but separated by harsh circumstances. A journey way back home. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_It was a fine evening: the dying embers of the sun gave out red glow to the lightly clouded sky. The kids played in the playground nearby and things went on the way they had in the past one year. Ishaani, having been free from her work, decided to take a moment for herself as she drove across a crowded street of London. Today a phone call from her grandmother had put her into unease. Her grandmother, Baa, had called her to tell that the date of her marriage was drawing near, and that she will have to come back as soon as possible. Ishaani took a sigh. She did not want to go back to that place... after whatever had happened two years ago. Her childhood friend, Ranveer, had betrayed her: he had tried to molest her sister, Disha, because he had loved her. Ishaani closed her eyes to erase the memories of her bitter past that included Ranveer every time. She had claimed to hate him for two years but each time her feelings betrayed her. Every time she was happy or sad, her heart and eyes would seek for one person: Ranveer. The more she hated him, the more she felt betrayed by herself. It had been one and a half years since her father's death; but the grief was still the same. After Ranveer had left the Parekh Mansion, things did not go well._

 _Initially the financial loss was gradual but it turned out to be the worst for the Parekhs. They lost literally everything including their house, and were forced to live a life of poor. Soon Harshad Parekh, Ishaani's father, fell severely ill; and Ishaani's life became more miserable with the news of her father's death. Few months later an order from the court came of the hearing of their case. With the blessings of Lord Ganesha they won, and most of their property and estate was returned. Despite going back to her beloved home, Ishaani did not find the happiness she had expected: she missed her father and her friend, Ranveer bitterly._

 _It had been two years since she was engaged to the man she loved, Chirag Mehta. Chirag had been very busy and had postponed the marriage, but now he and his parents were ready to welcome her as their daughter-in-law. Yet she wanted to run away from the world, for it gave no comfort to her._


	2. Chapter 2

The night grew black and cold and the stars gleamed magnificently in the darkened sky. Ishaani made her way to her room that was attached to the lane next to the café she owned. It aided her for nearly a year since she moved to London

The café was located outside the city- quite far from the crowds and worries of the life. People would visit the place and enjoy every bit of the time there. These people were not her friends and nor did they know of her life still their presence would give her a sense of fulfillment and comfort when no acquaintance was around.

This, however, was not the only business she held: after her father's demise Ishaani became the owner of 50 percent of the property he had left behind. She took care of the values and principles that would also have pleased her father. Ishaani felt happy that somehow a few things still connected her to her dad without adding the familiar painful emotion that surfaced every time her mind formed the image of her late father.

It was quite late at night as her phone rang waking her up from a light slumber.

"Hello," she said, yawning.

"How are you, Ishaani?" spoke a lady in a kind voice.

"I'm good, mom. How have you been?" said Ishaani.

"Just fine. I realized I haven't talked to you in a long while, so decided to make a call. You should know Panditji came to fix a definite date for your marriage few days ago," said Falguni, Ishaani's mother.

"Yeah, Baa told me that," Ishaani said rather gloomily.

"What happened? You were supposed to be happy at this news, Ishaani," said her mother kindly.

"Yeah, I know, Maa, but I feel uncomfortable and you know that. I feel I'm not ready yet. I have to look after the business here; and nothing for me is as important as my job."

"Family should be more important than business," Falguni said

"Mom, this is not merely business as you call it: it is my father's heritage. I know it's not as bright as it used to be, but I want to get it to the top again."

"Ishaani, don't act like a 9 year old. You have other responsibilities too, and you can work with your business even after the marriage. Sweetie, it's the right time you get married. Things are turning better now- for you and us; and you know Baa very well. She doesn't hesitate from making a scene whenever she gets a chance to. Please come back."

Ishaani stared at the floor but said nothing.

"I feel safe here," said Ishaani after a while. "It's almost like I'm with someone I know. Maa, this strange city provides me more comfort than my house did. I don't think I'm ready to leave this place yet; please don't force me. I shall not be able to do justice with anything you expect me to."

With this Ishaani hung up the phone and went off to sleep.

The morning, to her, seemed more pleasant as the birds sang merrily even before the sunrise. Upon waking up Ishaani noticed a red glare in the hazy sky heralding the dawn.

At 9 in the morning, the familiar café welcomed her and she engaged herself in her job. Soon the café was filled with various people: few locals while other unknown faces. Within time her employees too arrived apologizing for being late while she prepared to leave for the office.

This was how Ishaani's days usually started.

Among the visitors in her café Ishaani noticed two people who ordered nothing, but upon asking revealed they had some very important business with the owner of this café.

Ishaani went to them and asked how she could be of help. At this they presented her with a deal they thought would be good for the business. According to the deal, Ishaani had to join hands with a business tycoon who had literally taken over the whole stock market within few months and was now the new King of Dalal Street.

She remembered him by reading in newspapers, or watching news channels or people talking about him in almost every business meeting she attended. The stock Gurus revered his business-sense and desired to meet him greatly. Although he was the King of Dalal Street, many considered him be arrogantly ruthless businessman while few still believed him to be a good man: for he possessed a mysterious aura which was impossible to resist. His cunning smile and kind offers won him everything he wished for. He never appeared in newspapers or gave interviews, yet his name was all day there- the businesspersons would start and finish their days with his name in their heads.

Whenever Ishaani heard of him her heart would beat on a faster pace which she never understood why. The possible conclusion she had once come up with was: "This young man now owns the title that belonged to someone who was closest to my heart…my father."

Today he himself had offered her a deal but- why? Should she go for it? Is there anything she needs to work upon? - were the questions that crossed her head first as she was still a newcomer. She remembered Ranveer who was always the best in these decisions, for never once in 8 years his decision regarding stocks went wrong, and it was him indeed who had looked after the business in the Parekh Family ever since he had learned 'how to.'

Ishaani came to the present and asked the guests why in the seven heavens their boss wants a deal with her as her company isn't doing good and that she was rather skeptical about the business.

One of the men replied in a very professional tone, "Ma'm, it's a business and deals are part of that. Everyone knows your father and so do we, and this deal is a chance being given to his company due to its reputation in the past. For the rest, please talk to the boss, as he might have some better reasons to tell you."

Ishaani shook her head as she found it hard to accept the offer and impossible to deny.

"Alright, then," she said giving a nervous smile, "I will see him."

"Sure, RV sir will be pleased to meet you."

And the men left.

Yes… RV. This was what he was famously known as. Today something very unexpected had happened where her destiny had moved to a new tangent.


	3. Chapter 3

After three days of the meeting with RV's associates Ishaani received a call that it was her appointment with RV today, 3 at noon. The lady emphasized on the fact that she would have to come on time as her boss doesn't like the time getting wasted.

"Alright, I'll be there on time," Ishaani told the lady.

It was supposed to be a normal day, a normal deal like any other she had been the part of and a normal soon-to-be business partner but nothing felt usual to her. Some odd feelings kept creeping in time by time. At times she felt confident but at times not at all. The continuation of this feeling began to bother her but she did not understand the reasons behind this.

"Perhaps it's such a big deal, that is why I'm having such weird feelings," she said to herself; and knew deep down that this was not the answer of her unasked questions.

The time passed as Ishaani prepared herself to go to the office that awaited her. Accompanied by her employees she arrived at the meeting venue. The office was situated in the north London, in a lone place. It was not isolated but there was not much hustle around as one could expect in London. It was a fair, peaceful place that one could hear even the sound of turning the pages there; and was well managed from outside. The look of it gave Ishaani a queer feeling. Without delay, she headed towards the gate entrance.

The sun was high in the sky and its presence seemed rather helpful to Ishaani. Even air blew with a strange test in it. Inside the office there were people working all around as was expected, but Ishaani started feeling peculiarly nervous. Her confidence seemed to sway away by a gentle blow of the name that was silently echoing here and there.

RV's associate and his manager welcomed her and asked to wait in the conference room.

"RV sir will be approaching soon, ma'am. Please wait for a while."

Ishaani followed like an obedient kid and made herself sit in a chair in the conference room. Meanwhile her employees, those who had come with her, sat on their suitable places. It was still not 3 pm. There were 4 minutes left for the perfect timing, and Ishaani waited, as if holding her breath to something that was about to change.

Suddenly there were the sounds of the footsteps, and the door opened: two men entered the room followed by someone who did not still show his face. One of the associates of RV said, "Here is Mr. RV."

All eyes turned to look at the man and Ishaani too looked at him as he came forwards. She gave silent gasp. A very familiar face entered the room and Ishaani still wore a look of utter shock. A myriad of memories soared before eyes. For the man she had the meeting with was none other than Ranveer, her childhood friend. She remembered him meeting for the first time as a kid, him teasing her, her telling him of all her dreams, fears, and happiness; and finally him confessing his feelings after being accused of molesting her sister. Each memory hit her with an unbearable intensity, and tears sprang out of her eyes making everything around her look blurry. She somehow composed herself and sat on the place. Ishaani had not realized everyone had stood up to welcome RV and now were looking at her.

Ishaani noticed RV was still looking at her. He did not look the same anymore: Ranveer did not wear those old shabby cloths that he used to or his hairs were not poorly managed as he used to keep while busy throughout the day. He looked majestic, rich, vague and sad. Ishaani was still nervous and in the surprised state as she had been. "Is everything alright, Ma'am?" asked one of her employees.

She nodded and looked away. It was perfectly 3 now.

"So, what are the alliances we are to discuss about today?" asked RV to his associates.

"Sir, Ms. Parekh is doubtful about the deal we offered her," replied one.

RV looked at Ishaani, "May I know why?"

Ishaani cleared her throat, "Well, you know," she stammered a bit and then said, "You know our company isn't good in business and it's one of the weakest factors for the business. People don't invest in our shares anymore, and that is what surprises me, Mr. RV, that why a person like you is wasting his time on this, unless…" and she paused for a moment.

"Unless?" asked RV.

"...unless you have a benefit of your own. How do I believe your deal isn't a way to take over my company?"

"RV knows the importance of the things that are closer to someone's heart, Ms. Parekh," said Ranveer, emphasizing on her name quite a lot, "and I for sure am not doing this business for a sole benefit of mine. And as my associates, Rishi and Puneet, have told you the reason of my offer, I wonder what makes you doubt _my intentions._ Even now."

Ishaani nodded. "Right. But I am not convinced, though I do have an idea. May I present this if you don't mind?"

"Go on!"

After this for next one hour Ishani explained her ideas, thoughts and insecurities about the business deal which RV seemed to grasp and acknowledge sincerely; and in the end he said, "That's all right then, Ms Parekh. I get all your points and they are indeed fascinating. I'm glad to work with you since this business needs new and innovative minds. Be proud that you and your team are one of them."

The deal was confirmed and so was one more thing: two lives that were separated by fate had again crossed each others' paths by the same fate. Although neither Ishaani nor Ranveer knew the meaning of this new gesture, they both realized the change in their lives and destiny.

Ishaani left the place with a completely different feeling she had arrived with. Before leaving the office she had gotten a chance to talk to RV, but he did not appear very friendly to her.

"I never expected you to see…" Ishaani had said to him.

"That was what I could expect from you, Ms Parekh," Ranveer had said interrupting her in between, and smiling lightly had left.

He had changed, and it made her feel uncomfortable. She was still in the deep shock as if she had never expected what she going through right now.

All the old memories that she had concealed from even herself were coming upwards and giving her strange sensations.

Ishaani sat in her room. She did not wish to go to the office after the meeting. All the feelings again kept her haunting her and she found no way back.

Why Ranveer had to come back to her again? Why he didn't leave her alone once he had left her? Why did he even bother to arrange a business meeting with her whatever his reasons might be?

The innumerable questions having no instant answers dawned at her as she let out a painful scream.

She was shattered and wept for hours. In the evening her phone rang. It was Mr. Zaveri, her father's friend, who had supported her through the business and made capable of handling it in her father's absence.

"Hello, uncle," she said.

"Is everything alright, Ishaani?" he said.

"Yes, uncle. I'm good," Ishaani lied.

"Ishaani beta, I have organized a party and wanted to invite you. Please do come and your invitation will be arriving soon."

I'm sorry, uncle, but I won't be able to come. There's already such a mess. I'm really sorry."

"Ishaani, the party is in the honor of your father and your new deal. I'm really happy that you and RV are working together."

Ishaani could not deny the invitation since it was supposed to be in her father's honor, and said, "I'll come. Thank you, uncle."

It was supposed to be a celebration for her deal with RV too, this meant lots of biggies and RV too. Her stomach lurched as she found it harder to go in front him again. Why everything, everyone had to get her closer to RV even she didn't want to?

She was devastated, annoyed, broken by the things happening to her for many years and the present events seemed to be laughing at her, mocking her for being what she was.

The changed time, place, job could not change her. Ishaani had wished to drop out of these things but knew this was impossible now.


	4. Chapter 4

Ishaani reached the Elms Mansion where the party was organized. The place was already occupied with people and they greeted her as she moved forward.

"Welcome, Ishaani," said Mr. Zaveri. "It's good to see you," he smiled kindly.

Mr. Zaveri was a kind but stern looking man and had been a great friend of her father's. Ishani beamed a smile as she came to meet the man.

"Thank you, uncle," she said joining her hands. "I hope you too are doing fine."

"Yes, yes!" he said, "I'm great, and feeling better because you have showed up since you were not to. Welcome."

Ishaani went in the hall where lots of familiar people were present and at her arrival they all came to congratulate her. Ishaani did not realize why she had been the center of attention ever since she had arrived here, but soon she found that out too. Initially the attention seemed awkward, for having been a loner she never enjoyed any attention from the masses or whenever she was noticed by the others, they focused on the things that did not please her; so she would keep herself out of these things as long as possible. Tonight she remained the center of attention for two things: First, the party was organized in honor of her father's contribution in the business and some people eyed her pitying her condition while few seemed rather unfriendly looking at her with a flicker of jealousy in their eyes because she was now a business partner of RV's and that was the second reason she remained in focus this evening.

Mr. Zaveri approached her and told her the event would begin in few minutes as few more people had to arrive. Ishaani smiled and said there was no problem. The time passed and many guests arrived and finally the chief guest of the function, RV, arrived too.

There were media persons, businessmen and various other people trying to get hold of the events.

Ishani sat in the hall as the rest guests too joined her there.

"Ishaani!" Mr. Zaveri called her waving his hand in the air, asking her to come to him. Ishaani approached him and saw Ranveer too was standing there, though he hardly seemed to pay attention to her until Mr. Zaveri introduced him to her.

"RV, this is Ishaani, as you have met her already but you may not know her more than that," Mr. Zaveri said, looking at Ishaani.

"Who wouldn't know her, sir? She's the daughter of the one of the most successful businessmen of India, and she is big name in UK too" Ranveer replied.

"Good to see you two young people working together, RV. Ishaani has been working hard ever since Harshad passed away; and it's the outcome of her hard work that her company's still in existence. And by the way, RV, I have something important to talk to you and an announcement to make," said Mr. Zaveri. "You two please be seated," he said, pointing at the chairs placed there.

Both Ishani and Ranveer settled themselves into the seats, while Mr. Zaveri approached the stage.

"Attention, everybody!" he said, loudly, attracting everyone's attention towards him. He was standing on the stage and spoke as everyone in the hall looked towards him.

"As we all know why we are gathered here tonight. We all here are present to remember him and his contribution in our profession. He is no more with us but his deeds, kindness, memories and efforts shall stay with us forever," Mr. Zaveri's eyes got wet as he said these words. Ishaani too felt her heart aching but happy at the same time as her father still remained this much honored man among the businesspersons across the world.

"Now, I request Ishaani Parekh, who happens to be Harshad's beloved daughter, to speak few words in honor of her father," Mr. Zaveri ended.

Ishaani stood up, feeling nervous, and came upto the stage. She was being stared which she did not like very much. However, she found courage to speak what she had to.

"Good evening, everyone," she said very politely. "I'm very grateful to all of you for being present here. It still feels great to see how much he is respected by you all, and it is an honor for me as well to be his daughter. My father was not just a successful business, but an honorable businessman, an inspiration to all those who knew him. He inspired so many lives, but it was very unfortunate to see him losing his reputation in business when the bad time had come and the business fraternity blaming him for this miserable condition," Ishaani broke into tears. Composing herself she continued, "Papa dedicated himself to his work and it pleases me greatly that he is getting his due now. I thank you all very much."

With this Ishaani came back to her place, but saw Ranveer was not present there anymore. She had seen him leaving the hall in anger while giving her speech. For a while she wondered if he left because of her and her dad!

Ishaani too finally took leave from her uncle and headed towards her home. This time alone. The night grew somber; and the stars were peering out of the sky accompanied by the white moon emanating its silvery light all across the planes. And the wind remained as cold ever making her shiver hard.

To make night more adventurous one more thing happened: Ishaani's car stopped dead in the in the middle of the road. She tried again but the car would not move. Trying three failed attempts she got off the car, and saw the tier was punctured.

"Uff! Why did this happen now?" she said to herself. There was no help for now, so she tried calling her manager who was still in Mr. Zaveri's party. There was no answer to the call. She tried again, but it was still the same. Tired, Ishani sat there on the side of the road. It was not very likely to get any help for she had taken a shortcut and not many people visited that way. So, she was standing in the middle of a lonely road where there was no hope of any help. Ishaani again tried to call but no answer. Suddenly a car halted in front of her. She was shocked to see the newcomer. Before she could even think, Ranveer stepped out of it and asked if there was anything wrong.

"No, everything's fine," she returned.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Your ego is still bigger than you safety, isn't it? Step into car, I'll drop you home," he said to Ishaani. "And, driver, get her car to the garage and change the tier and get that off to her place safely."

"No, I'll manage!" Ishani shouted. "I can help myself."

"If you were likely to have any help in this deserted place, Ms Parekh, you wouldn't be looking so exasperated. Need I repeat everything again?"

And Ishaani could not do anything now, so she sat silently while RV drove towards her house that was still far from the place she had wasted one hour in.

The night became colder and the ear dinning air blew across. Ishaani sat silently, looking out of the window, tears pouring out of her eyes swiftly. Her father's memories had been vividly presented before her tonight and that grieved her more than anything. Ishani sobbed silently as the car glided towards their destination. The moon light falling over her white skin made her look radiant, and her tears that fell on her shone like pearls.

Ranveer glanced at her several times as if wanting to say something but he would look at her and turn his gaze away. After a while ha looked at Ishani again and said, little hesitantly, "I know how you're feeling."

Ishaani looked him startled, as if someone had woken her up from a deep slumber, and wiped her tears.

Ranveer continued, "It all must have been very hard for you, I know. But crying doesn't make life easier, does it?"

Ishani looked at him, confused, "I don't understand what you're saying."

"Nothing. It's just I'm saying if you don't lead a sad and lonely life, and start living a happy one Mota Babuji would feel happy."

"I have tried. I tried to get over the pain, but it feels as leaving the pain behind is like leaving all the memories and ties that connected me to Papa. I can't go on like this, Ranveer," she said in a low voice. "You know, two years back, on this day he was with us, laughing, enjoying the things with us, unaware of what was to happen to him. And one day soon after that he was struggling with his business because he had had huge loss; and after few days he was gone," Ishani burst into tears.

"Ishani!" Ranveer said, "It's hard to let the people go who loved you so much, but you simply cannot go on like this. Mota Babuji never dreamt to see _you_ sad; he rather wanted to see you smiling and happy. If you remain like this, no one can make him happy. Ishani, give yourself a chance, get out of your little world and see it from others' point of views; and then, not even you will feel like to be sad."

Ishani looked at Ranveer as if he said something she wanted to hear but was waiting for someone to tell her. Her heart skipped a beat at his fierce gaze as he continued to look at her without saying a word anymore. She was not sure what she should say to him, but the car stopped with a jerk. She looked at him questioningly.

"You're home," he said pointing towards her house.

"Oh, sorry," she looked embarrassed, and stepped out of it. "Thanks, Ranveer, "she said.

Ranveer nodded; and before Ishani could say anything else (for she wanted to say _something_ ), he was gone.

Ishaani came to her house, and felt things made sense in a better way now. She did not feel sad or miserable anymore, but smiled a bit for she felt a void in her heart was healed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ranveer dropped Ishani home and moved towards his own in the dark. The ghosts of the memories that he never let surface in his heart had erupted tonight when he saw those tears in Ishaani's eyes that told she was in pain and had no comfort anymore. Her father, who remained her greatest support and had her taught to face the world, had passed away, leaving her in the cruel world to fight her own battles alone. He often wondered why things never got easier for Ishani, why she always remained in sadness, why everyone rejected her, taunted her, punished her for the mistakes she never made. He still blamed himself for making her fall in love with Chirag for he knew Chirag never wanted to marry her; and would reject her once he got the property that Ishani possessed.

Ranveer had loved Ishani since he was 9 years old. He had not known what this feeling was, all he knew was that Ishani was the reason he would wake up every morning. She was the reason he would endure everything; and without any utterance he would fight anything as long as she was with him. But two years back everything had changed: a false accusation had cost him his entire life. He still remembered Ishani, his Mota Babuji, Disha, Baa, Falguni Maa and his own parents, and his world melting away with every moment passing. Disha's accusation that he tried raping her and everyone he had loved turning their faces away had taken everything from him. He still remembered Ishani losing her trust on him as she had walked away from there without listening to him or saying a word. He knew the day she would find out about his feelings, he would lose her forever; and that was what had happened that night. He had lost Ishani.

His mother told him, warned him how Ishani was going to destroy him one day, but he would never listen to her, for his love for Ishani completed him. He loved her although she was never going to return that affection. Loving Ishani, indeed, had destroyed him in the worst way possible: He could neither die after that night and nor he remained alive. He could neither love her anymore and nor he was courageous enough to hate her more than he had pretended to; for hating her was beyond his abilities and loving her anymore was beyond his sensibilities. Although the destruction was not pleasant, it had turned him into what he never imagined himself to be: he had risen like a phoenix from his own ashes. RV had born from the ashes from Ranveer.

How much he had wished, hoped to see Ishani once again in his life and let her know he didn't care about her anymore. So many times he would believe her presence would not matter him at all because he had learnt to live without her. He had thought countless of times before that he would never be affected by her love for Chirag. Was this all true when it had happened? Each fabric of Ranveer's universe screamed in unison, "No!"

His heart still skipped at her appearance in meeting hall, his breathing again stopped for a moment when he saw her, his heart again was crushed seeing her in pain. And this was it. The love that defined him was still there; only it was crushed beneath the innumerable layers of lies, smiles, hatred and pain that had lingered there after his departure from the Parekh Mansion. A grieving feeling had stung him when he saw the engagement ring in her finger. Tonight her tears had again opened that void within him that he had filled with loneliness, anger and pain so that no one finds a way to him anymore. He tried hard not to shed a single tear on the feelings that needed to be killed once again because Ishani was not going to listen to him, know of his love or accept it. Still a thought struck his mind: "May be Ishani falls in love with me, and decides never to go away."

"What the hell!" he shouted, almost scolding himself. "Why would she fall in love with me? It was me who made her love Chirag and she is still engaged to him. Once her work is done, she will go back to India. That's where she thinks her life is. Not here. No."

Ranveer knew very well no one could love Ishani more than he had, but now even their friendship, the basis of his love, was tainted by the events. Ishani herself had snatched all the rights of being a friend from him the day she had announced her love for Chirag. Ranveer shuddered. The feelings he had had for Ishani still haunted him, made him vulnerable of the worst kind.

Amidst these endless thoughts Ranveer noticed a familiar view that being of his house. His car halted at the gates, and being opened, he entered them. The house he lived in was a lonely place and it most often gave him some eerie feelings. He hardly stayed there, being out for the business meetings nearly everyday. Ranveer entered his room, switched on the lights, and moved towards the window. It was ridiculously cold. The thoughts still felt as vivid to him as they had when he was with Ishani few hours back. Her tears, her smiles, her every gesture still made him feel nothing had altered and the passing moments will change things for better.

"Ranveer," a voice came from behind, breaking the sequence of emotions running within him.

He turned around and saw his father was standing there with a hint of frown on his face.

"You must be asleep by now, Baba," he said.

"Yes, but I had something to ask- or say tell- you," his father said solemnly.

Ranveer kept quiet. His father said, "Today Mr. Zaveri said something, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did," Ranveer returned, rather annoyed.

"What did you do?"

"I rejected his offer."

"That was a proposal, Ranveer!" his father said, "What's wrong in that?"

"Baba, what is right in what he said?"

"He wanted his daughter to marry you. You must move on in this moment of life."

"C'mon, Baba. It's not possible."

"Do you still think Ishani will come back to you and marry you just because she is here in London and you're helping her out?" his father said little kindly, "you know very well that is not possible."

"No, Baba. I know that, but I don't want to marry. I'll never justify the relationship I will be in. Ishani was a dream that could never come true, but, Baba, why should I make someone else suffer for me?" Ranveer said trying to sound not very rude.

"But…"

"Baba, it's late. Please," Ranveer requested.

"Think of your mother once."

"Baba, I know why Maa is upset. For me. But as long as you two are with me, I'll never be alone. All I need is you two."

Ranveer's father knew it was no use in arguing with him anymore for he never agreed to _move on_ despite continuous efforts of them both, his parents. They knew their son had a bright life ahead but it was eternally dark without the one he had loved: Ishani.

Before going away finally his father turned again and asked, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," Ranveer said trying to smile a bit.

"Okay. But take care," saying this, his father left the room.

Ranveer looked out of the window. The stars were still burning in the sky with dull golden light like his own heart; and with the dawn being near the stars were promised a comfort for a while. He came to the bed wishing the same comfort _for a while_.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Ishani woke up with a new air around her, a new life that was missing for months, or maybe years. She descended from the bed, stretched out her arms and came to the window. The sun was still not up but it would be in a couple of minutes since there was an orange glow in the sky adorned by the white clouds. Her heart felt easier as if an ointment was applied on it after long years of hurt, still she could not realize the reason of this sudden change of atmosphere; and the events of the last night existed in her dreams only.

Her face had a pleasant smile today, and suddenly she remembered the last night's party, her journey home with Ranveer, his eyes that had so much in them and, his advice on how she should not just live in her sadness rather live for those who love her soared before her like an open world. She smiled, for somewhere this emotion was missing from her life and it was empty and meaningless. But he had snatched it from her by falling in love with her. Was it betrayal? Was it wrong? Was he still in love with her? Her heart and mind juggled over this issue every day, every night but no answer could come out of them. Her encounter with Ranveer had been totally opposite of what she had thought. She was never sure if he would meet her again, and if he did he would show her downright hatred. But their encounter was thoroughly different from her imagination for he was neither friendly nor cold towards her; and his concern was visible on his face when he could have just ignored her sorrow last night and let her fight the demons of loneliness on her own. He knew very well what it takes to make her happy, smile and get out of the troubles.

What did this all mean? Was he the same man who everyone used to say was cynical, selfish and self-centered businessman, RV? Or was he the same Ranveer whose life revolved around a family who could never do justice to his loyalty? There were countless questions running in her mind and neither of them found any answer. She wanted to talk to him regarding this but as she remembered the look in those eyes that possessed extreme sadness in them Ishani felt ashamed, for she found herself unworthy of even looking into them.

Ishani got ready for the office. There was an important appointment with a businessman who wanted to have her financial contribution in his deal. Ishani had agreed to the offer since it was going to establish the prowess of hers in estate business.

As usual, after getting ready she came to the cafe where the people had begun to arrive already and her employees too had arrived. Looking at her they beamed a smile.

"Hello, ma'am. Good morning," said, Jenny, one of her employees.

"Hey!" called Ishani, coming to them.

"We couldn't see you after you had the meeting with RV," she ended taking the name 'RV' with a weird pomposity. "How was it?"

"Good," Ishani replied, feeling little uncomfortable with the conversation.

"You saw him, didn't you, ma'am?" asked the young girl in dreamy voice.

"That is obvious. How could a business deal be confirmed without us meeting and have a talk?"

"Oh, well. That's true. How's he?" Jenny enquired.

"What do you mean? He's just normal...like he should be. I mean he's good," Ishani said, getting confused.

"I've heard he's so handsome, but some say that arrogant, you know, that typical kind of men," Jenny said.

"No, he's nothing like that," Ishani defended. "He's not arrogant. You've never met him so you don't know how he is. And now better you focus on your work," Ishani said feeling little angry.

Jenny and the rest went to work, for none of them wanted Ishani to get mad and fire them for not working properly. Meanwhile Ishani left for the office.

The meeting with the appointed partner, as expected, went well, and she was now one more step ahead in her life.

A gentle caress of his mother's hand woke Ranveer up in the morning. Waking up he saw his mother's kind face smiling at him, as he got himself up from his sleepy mode. The memories of the last night were still alive in his mind, rolling in back to back they made him want to fall in sleep again. The shaft of the sun shimmered on the dew droplets on the trees, and bits by bits the rays started penetrating his room too.

"Maa, did you need something?" Ranveer asked, sitting up.

"Can't I come to you for your sake only?" his mother replied, her tone as kind as ever.

"No, no. I didn't mean that," he said embarrassingly.

"You don't spend your time with us anymore, Ranveer, and you are too busy to stay in your own home. After how many days have I seen you? That concerns me," his mother said sadly.

Ever since they had moved to London, and Ranveer had achieved the biggest goal of his life, he had engaged himself in his work completely, not giving much time to himself or his family. He often blamed himself for his parents' miseries, because he had refused to leave the Parekh Mansion due to his love. But in the end his parents had suffered what he could never have imagined: they were humiliated to the worst and the memories of the darkest night of their lives were still as fresh as if the incident had occurred few moments ago. His mother hated everyone who had done this to them, but she held no grudge against them, for she knew her son had reached on the heights of success after all the rejections and insults of theirs. She was at ease now that no one would ever call her son a _mere_ servant. Having been through the phase of poverty, rejection, humiliation and hatred Amba very well understood the importance of life, money and status that her son had given them. She had tried her best to make him not feel guilty over the past but the wounds had its roots deeper and even time refused to heal them. Nevertheless she was a proud mother of Ranveer Vaghela who the world knew as RV.

Both mother and son were lost in their thoughts, Amba looking at Ranveer curiously, when he replied, "There're many deals to finalize, and lots of other work to do. I try to spend as much time with you, Maa, as possible, but few business things cannot be ignored. I promise once these deals are done I will be back, and for a longer time."

"You are busy with the Parekh deal, right?"

Ranveer looked surprised, "How do you know?"

"Why shouldn't I? I'm your mother. And the way you are changing for a couple of days it's evident something is happening to you, and I fear again..."

"Maa, don't worry. The partnership is only a professional one. I don't want Mota Babuji's work to be forgotten that is why I'm helping Ishani. And she needs a support at this moment when she is going through the worst. Mota Babuji would never have imagined his family, his daughter to suffer like this. I owe him a lot, and this is the only way I can do that."

With the name 'Ishani' reaching her ears, Amba's eyes got filled with tears. She still could sense Ranveer had those buried feelings in him that had left him shattered 2 years ago. She knew this even though he had not let her know this in these years thinking she might get upset. Ranveer had been very careful about his actions since then, but a mother's heart could see through the layers disguising his real self.

"I don't want anything happen to you."

"Mom, don't worry about me; the lesson is learned," Ranveer said smiling.

Amba still was not convinced but at Ranveer's insistence she promised him not to think too much as due to her growing age over thinking could be harmful.

After Amba left Ranveer got up from the bed, and took a deep breath as the cold breeze was making its way into his room. As the time passed he felt his heart fluttering with a new hope; a sacred emotion springing up from the depths of his heart in a strange anticipation of everything to go well. With the new morning dashing up a new beginning had approached of which neither Ranveer nor Ishani were aware; and perhaps neither of them still could understand the intention of the nature.


	7. Chapter 7

The day had grown to be bright but the clouds gathering in the sky heralded the probability of rain and the first snowfall of the season. Ishani sat in the cabin of her office examining the files of the new contract regarding building constructions in the East England. The work of the construction was about to start by the end of this week. The project was one of the most ambitious ones as this was going to establish Indians' expertise in the Dalal Market after its success along with a new face of Ishani Parekh's. Also this deal was in direct competition with Robertson Group who had lost this contract by mere bad luck but made a strong comeback after few days and become a direct threat to Ishani and her team. However, the fear of losing the most contract was short lived, for this morning Ishani was welcomed with a grand news of the day ('grand news' was what she said to herself). She was informed by her associate, Mr. Khanna, that now RV too was a part of this contract. He had taken the responsibility in his hands a couple of hours ago.

Ishani was busy in her work, her head buried deep in the bundle of the files, examining them carefully when her phone rang with an annoying sound. She hated when non-workers called her just to have some gossips about things going on in her life; though she never liked discussing her personal matters with anyone. Ishani disconnected the call, but it rang again, this time sounding more irritating. Frustrated, she picked up the call.

"Hello," she said feeling exasperated but not forgetting her manners.

"Hey, baby!" a flirty male voice returned the answer.

"Who's this?" Ishani asked not recognizing who was on the line.

"Baby, it's me. Your Chirag," the man said. "You don't even remember me."

"No, no," Ishani stopped working and replied, "I was just busy with my work. There are various contracts that need to be completed by the end of this month, so didn't realize this was you."

"Okay," Chirag said, "but you should remember it's our marriage next month. You are coming back, right?"

"No."

"No?" Chirag was shocked to hear her answer, "But why? What do you mean? We are getting married next month. That is the only choice you have. You are coming."

Chirag spoke all this quite rudely, but Ishani was not surprised. He would often act like this and then apologize. This behavior of Chirag's had always surprised her because he hardly exhibited the qualities she had fallen in love with.

"You heard this all right, Chirag," Ishani said after a while, "I had talked to Panditji after Kaka told me the date of my marriage had been decided for the next month. They all were excited, but I asked Panditji to give me another date if possible; and he presented me with one that falls at the end of the summer that means exactly after 7 months."

Chirag was shocked; he was muttering something under his breath that Ishani could not understand. His blabbering was saying he was disappointed.

"That is the truth. And I'm too young to get married, am I not?" she asked, hoping the man she loves would show a bit of clemency by not yelling at her.

"But why don't you want to marry?"

"Because marriage is not the only destination one has to reach. Please, Chirag, try to understand! I have my papa's business to look after; and with the condition improving currently it seems we'll be much better soon."

"Anything for you," saying this, Chirag hung up the call.

The phone calls from her family about her marriage were increasing day by day; after her mother and grandmother it was her uncle who had called her asking her to come back to India for the marriage. But her contacts with several people, and luck had served her well to postpone it for a considerably long time.

Ishani gave a light sigh. Her eyes fell upon the newspaper lying there idly as if it had nothing to do or think. She opened its pages and on a page which had several articles about Ranveer and his business antics. There was as usual no photo of his anywhere but more than half of it was dedicated to him. She felt a tremble in her heart every time her glance was cast upon his name. Ishani's life had been turned upside down in these 3 days where every time she looked anywhere it was Ranveer and his name that was intervening. She wondered if he had kept himself away from her on purpose so far, never ever showing up anywhere she had been to. A new question was added to the list of never ending questions that could be answered by Ranveer only.

"May I come in, sir?" Rishi, Ranveer's associate said, asking for the permission to enter his cabin. Ranveer looked at him and nodded lightly which meant Rishi was allowed to enter the room.

Ranveer looked at him questioningly while Rishi spoke, "Sir, there's a problem in the accounts. A large amount of money is missing from the company's account without any detail of its whereabouts. And..."

"And what?"

"Sir, when we investigated, we found that..."

"Is there anything you are hiding, Rishi? Speak up!"

"We found that the missing amount probably has been transferred to Ms Parekh's account. She is working with a group supporting them financially which is absolutely impossible taking her company's financial condition into consideration. The question arises: Where did she get enough money from to contribute for such a large group? The people she is helping won't mind buying her company, once and for all. Don't you think there is something very wrong?"

Ranveer's expressions had changed from curiosity to those in anger. Rishi noticing this looked at him apologetically and a little "sorry" came out of him.

Ranveer was going to say something- most likely a reprimand- but Puneet, Ranveer's manager, who was standing there listening to the conversation silently, spoke up,

"Are you mad? Do you have the slightest of idea what you are saying?"

Rishi was confused, and looked at his boss who looked furious now.

"Who made you calculate all this, Mr. Vyas?" Ranveer said angrily. "Not always your evaluations are meant to be correct."

"I don't..."

"For your information, Ranveer went on as if he was not interrupted by Rishi at all, "the amount of money you found in Ms Parekh's account was transferred by _me_. She needs a financial support, and the new contract is going to help her gain one more attainment- a must needed feat in her business. Obviously, she was not ready to take this as a _help_ , but she did as a part of our partnership, and on a particular condition. And yes, the money was transferred from my personal account that's why you were not informed."

"I'm ashamed of what I said, sir. But then who do you think is responsible for the con here? Who could dare to do such a malevolent thing with us?"

"We'll see that very soon," Ranveer said, and dismissed Rishi.

"Sir," Puneet said once Rishi was out of sight, "I'm also wondering the same. How are we supposed to find the real culprit? The amount as Rishi said is actually very hefty."

"I will see that. But whoever it is cannot hide from me for too long."

Ranveer looked absolutely calm during the questions asked regarding the theft in the company unlike few moments before when Ms Parekh was being accused for the crime. It seemed he knew somewhere- or likely guessed- who the culprit was but Puneet did not dare ask anything else.

He always marveled at his boss's capacities and way of life. His boss, in general, was very kind unlike the speculations by the masses outside his office cabin. He would help anyone without letting them know who he is. Puneet recalled an incident few days back when a man was found stealing a loaf of bread from a shop next to the office, and the cops were about to arrest the wretched man, RV had saved him and gave him a trivial job (for the man was unable to do anything important; and he needed money badly) for which he thanked Ranveer.

Why RV wore a mask of a self-centered, selfish man remained a mystery to Puneet even after working for one and a half years with him. There were hundreds of questions that he wanted to know the answers of but never could gather courage of asking them. RV had had no friends, and Puneet had seen him only with his competitors that too in meetings or auctions; and whenever he would ask _anything_ about this Ranveer would reply in an inexplicable manner, " _Best friend has 11 letters, so does back stabber;_ s _o it's better to have real enemies._ " Puneet would have nothing more to ask or say, for this is how his boss was, and had been ever since he had met him.

Sometimes Ranveer looked like a fictional character to him: enigmatic, next to perfect in his work, having that incessant strength to work for hours without getting tired and yet perfectly normal to those who would meet him first time.

"If I ever write a book my protagonist would be like him," Puneet often said to himself.

And today if he said the thief of the company could not be spared from his boss it was impossible for the thief to run away.

Mr. Zaveri called Ranveer to see him in his office to discuss about the new Diamond deal that both of them were the part of.

"RV, this time the diamonds are more in demand, therefore we have them delivering sooner than planned. Are you fine with it or you need more time?" Mr. Zaveri said.

"No, not at all, sir. It's better because there is another project I am to work upon. It'll be good if this gets done sooner," Ranveer said.

Mr. Zaveri was pleased. He had always admired this quality of taking responsibility without hesitation in him and this is why he wanted Ranveer to think second time about his proposal of marriage with his daughter. So he thought of bringing the matter into focus again.

"Ranveer, I know you are occupied with a lot of work; but personal matters are equally important," Mr. Zaveri said.

Ranveer nodded, "I know."

"Did you think about the proposal of the party evening?"

Ranveer realized what Mr. Zaveri meant by this.

"I have told you that, sir. I'm not thinking about that for now. After lots of hardships I found my place here and it's not possible for me to focus on anything else for now," Ranveer meant half of these things he said.

"I understand that. Your mother was saying you need sometime for your own; but did you think over it?"

Ranveer started feeling uneasy. The thought of marrying someone else had never crossed his mind, and whenever someone came with this he would very gracefully abandon the proposals and people would but give up on him. He was told by someone that young women out there were mad for him, and wanted to propose him. To this he replied, "Tell those beautiful ladies that few things are impossible to attain."

"Where are you lost, RV?" Mr. Zaveri asked when he found no answer from him.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I am not ready for this," Ranveer said with a resolution.

The older man knew now it was Ranveer's final decision and he would not change this, but he somehow wanted his wish to come true.

"Excuse me, sir. It's time to go now," Ranveer said and sped out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Ishani took a day off to study the new project without hindrance. The time passing swiftly made her more and more nervous, and sometimes her confidence gave her away. At times she would talk to her mother on phone for long, long while and yell how nervous she is whilst her mother will smile and say how stupid she was to underestimate herself.

Feeling extreme nervousness she again called her mother and told everything she was feeling.

"You are not in school, sweetie. Haven't you already done enough of work to be confident by now?" her mother said.

"I know. I have done more than I remember," she replied nervously, "but there are already big names associated with it. There is nothing but to feel nervous about it."

"Close your eyes," her mother said.

"What? Why?"

"Ishani, I know you are a champion in questioning but not every question is meant to have an immediate answer."

She closed her eyes. "Okay, done."

"Now, think of your father who gave this all to you, who made you worthy of standing where you are, who taught you how to walk, who was with you through every thick and thin, who never let the stigma of illegitimacy ever trouble you. He _was_ your father. Now, since you have taken the responsibility of his work on your shoulders you can't come back. Make sure you make him feel proud," her mother said.

Ishani opened her eyes and smiled. She knew what was to be done. She was afraid, yes, but a new energy was running through her that seemed to chase away all the hopelessness, confusion, and fear of failure at once.

"I understand this, Maa. Thank you."

"'Thank you' for what, Ishani?"

"For being by my side, always. For taking care of me after Papa left us. For doing everything you did for me, for us. And for accepting my decision of not getting married at present," Ishani said.

"You are crazy, Ishani. Absolutely crazy," Falguni laughed. "I understand how you were feeling here and it was not right from my side to force you for the things you did not want to do. You are free to take your time."

"Thank you, Maa, once again!"

This time Ishani did not appear to be sad as usual and smiled quite a lot during the conversation, she was only nervous about the future work and its requirements followed by unsure consequences. Falguni noticed this change.

"Ishani, I sense you are happy. I'm glad to see you like this. In months for the first time I heard you laugh," Falguni said. "Anything special?"

"Someone told me to be to be happy for those who love me. My sadness must have made Papa sad too; and only looking after his business was not enough to keep his memories alive, was it? So now I've decided to be happy for him, and it doesn't hurt either," Ishani replied.

"That's good. Looks like you found a good friend over there," Falguni said.

"Something like that, yeah," Ishani ended. "Maa, it's time to go. Will talk to you later."

"Alright!"

And Ishani disconnected the call. She wondered if she should tell her mother about Ranveer returning back to her life or not, for she very well knew her mother would never want him to be by her side even in her dreams. Her father often used to talk about Ranveer once he had left the Parekh Mansion, but Falguni was never in favor of him being talked about in her house. Her father always hoped things could get back to normal, just like she did but her mother remained as stern as ever saying they have gotten rid of a _traitor_ and it's good to stay away from such people. Imagining what her mother might think of him even now Ishani kept the truth of Ranveer being her business partner a secret.

Ishani still was not sure of her feelings that felt excruciating to the core. All the events were taking a toll on her. More than often she spent her nights in thinking what went wrong, why Ranveer did what he did two years ago. But her calculations would stop at the moment he had sworn on her saying he was innocent, that he had not even thought of Disha that way. But then, was he not wrong in trying to break Ishani's engagement with Chirag?

She wished she could ask him everything, and why he did this to her but even thinking of asking anything like this filled her heart with a weird shame. His behavior in recent days was abnormal. She was not sure what he himself was upto 'cause a moment of concern in his eyes showed her that he was the same old _Ranveer_ who she had known for years, but his ignorance stung her heart and she realized he had changed. The Ranveer she knew could never ignore even a stranger the way he was ignoring her, he would have that concern for an unknown person but now his indifference towards herself deep down annoyed her. But why? She had no answer of this at present.

"I should not spend my time in brooding over these _trivial_ things or everything will go wasted," she said to herself, as she immersed herself into her work, for it seemed to hold lots of expectations for tomorrow.

It was evening time when Ishani finished her work and came to the terrace. The wind blowing was dry and cold; and the view of the entire land in front of her was gradually being covered with white fog. After five minutes the fog had completely taken over the city and only its whiteness was visible now. Soon after a while the wind turned into a chilling one that could numb the flesh from cold. Ishani shivering came back to the room and put on her brown fur jacket that after few minutes seemed to block the freezing caused by the sudden change of weather. She closed the window, drew the curtains and lit fire in the fireplace to warm herself.

"It's so cold," she whispered.

Evening was growing dark when Ishani heard a knock on the door. Putting aside each of the files in her hands she ran towards it and saw her associate, Mr. Khanna, was standing there.

"Mr. Khanna, you here! This time?" Ishani asked, surprised. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's alright, Ms. Ishani," he replied with a smile.

Ishani gestured him to take a seat whist she went to the kitchen to prepare coffee.

"Take this. You must be feeling cold," said Ishani handing him over a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," he replied politely.

"So, what brought you here this time? I was coming to the office tomorrow anyway," Ishani said.

"Ma'am, today Mr. Puneet had visited our office to see you, but you were not present there. He had come to inform us that our project will be operated from Mr. RV's place because the group we are working with have already their almost every field occupied with other businesses. Therefore Mr. RV offered to give his own office to work for which everyone agreed," Mr. Khanna spoke in a breath. "And here are a few files that he wanted you to have a look on before starting it all afresh."

Ishani took the files and studied them attentively. They held the information about locations, objectives, workers, land, and future requirements of this new venture.

"Thank you, Mr. Khanna. I will see them and see you at work tomorrow," Ishani said as Mr. Khanna left.

Ishani gave out a sigh. From tomorrow her life's biggest event was going to start and she was having all kinds of mixed feelings about the upcoming day. They were blended with excitement, fear, happiness and enthusiasm.

"Sir, it's done," Puneet said.

Ranveer nodded in appreciative comprehension. "Good. And have you prepared the papers that you need to give Ms. Parekh?"

"I have given them to her. By now she would have studied them well and from tomorrow there's this project," Puneet smiled.

"That's good," Ranveer said.

Puneet had many questions running in his mind regarding strange the things happening to his boss. What he does and why Puneet never could understand the reason.

"Sir, I have a question. If you don't mind may I ask that?" he said after thinking a bit.

"Go on."

Puneet first had to gather his courage to question RV's decision for he always remained sure of them.

"Sir, I remember Ralph, the man who you had saved from being punished for theft few weeks back. I just want to know why you fired him." Puneet asked, and felt relaxed when he saw his boss' expressions were still the same- possessing a nothingness that could be interpreted into anything but Puneet knew what it meant. His boss was ready to answer him, but what?

"Puneet, few things in life are not to be taken too seriously. You seem to be empathizing with him far too much while he is not worthy of this concern of yours and nor your attention. As long as his work pleased me I kept him here but now he had started acting weird which I personally noticed and that resulted in him losing his job," Ranveer responded.

"But, sir, everyone believed he was working fine, and he was enjoying his work too, then what-"

Ranveer glared at Puneet that made him his mouth shut.

"Sorry, sir," he said slowly. "Sir, there are people who are again back with their random gossip about you because they were surprised to see you _helping_ someone (as if this thought was alien to them) but when you've fired Ralph they're kind of sneering you at your back saying the same old talk."

"Does that even matter? They'll keep working for me as long as they are paid properly; and when do you think, Puneet, it has mattered to me what others think of me? If someone wants to work with me they will work even though I fire hundreds of worthless workers," Ranveer ended, but this time with an unknown gesture in his tone that was beyond Puneet's sanity for the moment.

Despite Ranveer's supposed _explanation_ Puneet was not convinced. Although he knew his boss never cared about others' opinions about him but he had something missing this time. Puneet had been Ranveer's most trustworthy employee ever since he had joined the company, and all the times either Ranveer would not answer him questions or whenever he did he would make them clear. Puneet sighed. Though he wanted to know what was in RV's mind he had to keep his mouth shut.

"Have you prepared the files of the Diamonds?" Ranveer asked while Puneet was still in his thoughts and did not notice what was said.

"Puneet," Ranveer repeated, and it was then Puneet came out to reality.

"Ye- yes, sir," he fumbled.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I couldn't."

"I asked 'have you prepared the files of the diamonds that we are to deliver tonight?' Is everything done in that?"

"Yes, sir. It's all done. Let me get them right now," Puneet was still fumbling through words.

He went out as Ranveer waited for him. 5 minutes later Puneet returned with a bunch of files holding in his right hand and some in his left. Ranveer checked them and after approving he ordered Puneet to keep them safe.

"Puneet," Puneet heard Ranveer's voice calling him, "don't mind asking questions, and I hope I have not frightened you with the way I just behaved. You will know everything soon," he saw Ranveer finish the last sentence with a mysterious smile.

Puneet was stunned. Ranveer had read his fears and unasked questions.

"Thank you, sir," he left with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Time elapsed as Ishani came to the office at her time. Feeling nervous she collected the files and studied them one last time lest she forgets a particular detail. Mr. Khanna came and informed of everything being fine and that the time had come to _finally_ go ahead. Ishani's heart was beating faster. Suddenly she heard a voice calling her as she turned to look behind who the speaker was. Her nervousness had made her deaf and loosened her senses that made her look stupid, she thought.

"I know you're nervous, Ms. Parekh, but don't worry. We already have what we wanted and your nervousness comes from thinking of the outcome which is not necessary at the present. Hold your confidence up and everything will go right," she heard Mr. Khanna say.

Ishani smiled, she thought her random smile at such occasion was not convincing and made her look like a little girl going to the school for the first time.

"Thank you, Mr. Khanna. I know you are right but it feels weird to be going to handle such a big project. Can you believe it'll get Papa his lost reputation back?" Ishani said, her eyes sparkling with tears in them.

"Yes, and that will be because of _you_. Your father, Mr. Harshad Parekh, will be very happy. I have never been to India but he always used to talk about you a lot whenever we met. He always was very proud of you and once this project gets done I'm sure you would be able to make him gain what he lost before he passed away," Mr. Khanna smiled. "Now let's go."

Ishani nodded.

Ishani came to the office of RV's company, RV Brokers & Solutions, and this time her feelings were different than had been the last time she visited this place. She took a deep breath. The sun was climbing thorough the horizon leaving a yellow trace of sunlight across the mist in the air. The air had lost its dryness since the morning and now was a bit damp but icy. Here and there in the sky the white clouds were gathering. Ishani hoped it doesn't rain and snow soon this time. Though it never snowed properly in London, and ever since she had come to live here it had not snowed at all. But the present conditions of the weather were indicating towards it making her anxious of the future problems that might occur midway the project.

Ishani finally propelled herself towards her destination with determination. She was surprised to see everyone already in the conference hall waiting for her. Everyone stood up at her arrival and greeted her with 'good morning.' She nodded and sat down. She noticed Ranveer still had not arrived whilst by his logic and philosophy on time he should have been here by now. Ishani looked at Puneet questioningly to which he nodded and said, "Ma'am, sir is coming. He's been busy with Mr. Zaveri for a couple of hours. There is a problem, I think. He'll be here in a minute or two."

Ishani nodded and sank back to her seat.

After some time that seemed like hours to Ishani Ranveer arrived. He was wearing the three piece suit with white trouser, white jacket and a light red shirt. A smile unknowingly crossed her face, for it still felt strange to her to see Ranveer like this; but she could not deny that at his sudden appearance her heart had skipped several beats a time. He looked at everyone and greeted generously.

The meeting started and everything went considerably well. What would be the work, how would it be achieved, how much financial support would be needed was discussed for nearly 2 hours. Ranveer agreed to help and support Ishani in every way possible. Ishani smiled in a very _professional_ way and hoped she did not just look weird in doing so. A glimpse of Ranveer's was enough for her to lose her senses and confidence in a funny way. She cursed herself under her breath for not being able to hold up and giving into an unknown pull so easily.

Once the meeting was over, everyone left the room except Ranveer and Ishani. There was a silence for a couple of minutes that seemed to make them both feel awkward. Ishani looked at Ranveer while his lips too curved in a shape that one could make out being a distant form of smiling. He had no expressions on his face whatsoever at the moment that made Ishani harder to say anything or just walk out of the room. That would look silly, she thought to herself.

When a couple of minutes had passed and the silence seemed unbearable she finally let something out.

"Thanks," she said, feeling rather weird because 'thanks' was a word that she never had to use with him.

"Thanks? For what?" he asked.

"For many things. For now I can only say this for everything you did," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Whatever you have done for me in this one week, I can't return to you."

She wanted to say many things but either words or time did not seem enough for them.

"You're welcome." she heard Ranveer say through her thoughts. "My purpose is to give Mata Babuji his lost honor back to him. He has given me enough to be indebted to him for my entire lifetime; and if I do anything for him it will never surpass what he has done for me," Ranveer said.

His words hit her with a new realization. The way he said this Ranveer did not seem angry with his Mota Babuji, and nor was there any contempt in his voice rather she got to see a tiny glimpse of _old_ Ranveer who she had known for the longest time. His words affected her differently now, and Ishani found the contempt that _she_ held in her heart for him had vanished.

"I know you are nervous," Ranveer said changing his tone this time. "It happens when you're doing something as big as this, but feeling this way shouldn't come in your way of achieving your goal."

Ishani was again surprised. Ever since she met him Ranveer had been behaving this way; but now she found herself quite used to it. She knew after his preaching he would again go back to his unknown zone. So she nodded and left the room. This time not feeling awkward.

Ranveer sat idly in his cabin looking out of the window instinctively. He loved the view of the outside world where the birds could sing merrily, the trees could flutter freely, and the world could laugh like there is no tomorrow; while he found his own heart and soul imprisoned by the monsters of loneliness and darkness that seemed to capture him for ever. The dimly visible afternoon sun was rising high covered with fog whilst air blew faintly. Ranveer stood up and came towards the entrance of his cabin; and looking at the most beautiful view of his life a quiet smile crept over his face. He saw Ishani working on some mini-projects as her fingers tapped the surface of the laptop softly; her dark hair made their way towards her shoulders while the hair locks fell on her pink cheeks that she irritably tried to sway away while her simple white dress glittered in the dim radiance of the golden light falling on her. Her eyes were ablaze with a tender zeal and her lips curved in a content smile.

Ranveer had not smiled this way in years the way he did while looking at her now. He found himself in a beautiful reverie where there were no boundaries holding him back in the pit of gloomy abyss of painful emotions. He wished the moment to stop there eternally, but it came to an abrupt end when he saw Ishani suddenly looked at him. Ranveer turned around with a gasp hoping she did not find him looking at her and think anything wrong about him. Not daring looking back to see her Ranveer came back to his table and busied himself in phone calls of various clients.

Ishani was startled to see Ranveer looking at her, for he had a very different look in his eyes- neither angry nor cold like she had witnessed so far. She saw him going back to his table; his head drooped low as if in some disappointment. Not knowing why she gave a sigh of relief but found quite hard to focus on her work again. Every time Ishani brought her focus on the laptop placed in front of her she could only remember Ranveer looking at her and feel uncomfortable from the thought. However, she forced to look at what was more important and not act like a little girl.

"May I come in, Ma'am?" a voice on the door called. Ishani looked upwards to see Puneet was standing there.

Ishani nodded as Puneet entered the cabin.

"Sorry to disturb you, Ma'am, but here are couple of documents that have just arrived. It'll be good if you have a look on them," Puneet said.

"Thank you, Mr. Puneet," Ishani said throwing a polite smile. "By the way, I have some files that need Ranveer's signatures. Would you please get them now? I'll keep them aside once it gets done," Ishani asked politely while Puneet was looking at her open mouthed.

"Is there any problem?" she asked when found no response from him.

"No. I'll just do that. I was surprised to see you calling RV sir by his first name. No one ever does so. No one knows what his name is but you do," he said a bit puzzled.

Ishani realized what she had done and felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I need Mr. RV's signatures on these," she said giving him the files.

Puneet took them and turned around to leave when he heard Ishani asking him to stop.

"Yes, Ma'am? Is there any problem?" he asked.

"I need to know something. Would you tell me, please?" Ishani said.

"Sure," Puneet smiled.

"Look, my father was the King of Dalal Street before your boss RV, and I'm sure he has a story of his own on how he got here. I want to know that," Ishani tried to sound casual, though she herself did not understand why she was so curious to know of RV all of a sudden.

Puneet looked confused and replied in a polite tone, "I'll tell you for sure. But I myself am not aware of him because he never told me and I met him when he was already a big name in the market. For now I'll get his signature on the documents."

Ishani nodded. She wanted to know about her friend who she always desired to see on the heights of success; also despite all the confusion in head she was happy for him and did not deny this truth.


	10. Chapter 10

Puneet knocked Ishani's cabin door late in the evening. Ishani gestured him to enter as he made his way in.

"I'm really sorry, Ms. Parekh. I was caught up somewhere," Puneet said apologetically.

"No, no. It's alright. I know you must be busy," Ishani replied.

"Is your work done?" Puneet asked to which Ishani nodded.

"Please sit down," she said. Puneet sat on the chair.

Ishani's heart was beating fast now and an emotion which she was trying to resist was bubbling up from within her. She knew Ranveer was always good in stocks and it would not have been harder for him to earn money and this status but she was trying to figure out the reason of him distancing himself from everyone including even himself.

"Well, I met him in very strange circumstances, Ms. Parekh, if you ask me," Puneet started, quite confused from where to start from. "Do you remember 2 years back in late September there had been a huge fall in stock market?"

Ishani nodded, "That was the time my father too lost lots of his shares and then saw a massive fall in business."

"Yes, and that had caused a terrible recession in market and many employees were fired because companies did not want to keep extra employees," Puneet continued. "Unfortunately or now I should say _fortunately_ I was one of the people who were fired that month. I was not experienced in this field and did not have higher grades either that became the cause of my misery. And it continued for next 4 months. Whenever I went to an interview they rejected me saying I lacked experience and they could not hire me as for them their company and its reputation was more important than an amateur employee."

"Then?" Ishani asked.

"Then one day I bumped into a young man who was not much older than I. I was going for a job interview that day and was in hurry when this guy hit me mistakenly. I apologized in hurry and walked off but could not see his face. But my another chance went in vain as I was rejected 30th time in 4 months. I was tired, frustrated and returned back to the same place again and heard the same voice; but this time not talking to me. He was RV sir. He was talking to someone on phone and when he saw me he came towards me and asked, 'Looks like you did not get your job.' I nodded and asked him surprised how did he know that I was looking for a job. He replied saying, 'Your face says it all.' I did not say anything but kept quiet. After some time he spoke again, 'What went wrong?' I without any hesitation told him everything from the day I was fired to the one I was rejected 30th time. He smiled and said, 'Would you answer my one question?' I nodded. 'If you overtake second position in a race which one you would be on?' He asked. I immediately returned, 'Second.' He was impressed. 'Exactly!' he said. 'That's where the logic and common sense works and it does not come from degrees but from within and gets chiseled with time and experience.' I did not understand what he was saying. He then told me that he needed a new, innovative, hardworking worker with radical ideas and thoughts and he just saw that glimpse in me. Without my knowledge he had hired me. Since the morning things were not making any sense and RV sir's sudden _aid_ came as the most unbelievable thing for me. I was confused initially but then he extended his hand and said, 'Hi! This is RV and I hope you got the solution of your problem now.' That was when I got to recognize him and was shocked. In the era of dropping numbers of shares in the market there was a name that had managed to grow from the depths of unknown rapidly. I smiled, 'Thank you, sir.'"

Ishani was listening to this all carefully and a smile crossed her lips. She knew Ranveer could never drift away from the things he had learnt from her father and his Mota Babuji. It was her father who had taught him to take chances in newer talents in business, for you never knew who could change the course of the incidents in what directions. Ranveer had proved this, and he had chosen the right person for sure to be his most trustworthy employee. When anyone would be running for the experienced and older employees so that they get better counsel and help Ranveer had hired someone who was as new as he himself was and given him one of the vital jobs in his company.

"So, that was how you met Ranveer," Ishani said softly. Puneet affirmed.

"Then from the next day I found myself working in his office. Although the place was fine it was causing some troubles. RV sir had received an important contract few days ago and was working on it hard. He had a magical way with stocks and shares because none of us could see the benefit or loss in a share like he did. Sometimes, when I was new to him, I wondered if he was one of those overconfident lads who wouldn't bother reason on these things, and get lost in the crowd; but it was later I realized that his calculations and reasoning were far sharper than anyone I had ever seen. That was the reason he was trusted with one of the most talked contracts in Delhi.

"I remember the end of January, 28th of Jan, when we were to attend an important meeting in Mumbai but he seemed reluctant to go there. I had spent nearly 10 days with RV sir and saw him winning everyday. Many businessmen wanted to meet him and discuss on how he was able to get everything done right but he refused to talk to anyone and that is how he earned the title of selfish RV. There came lots of offers for him to work for them because his company wasn't as big as others' and they believed he would work for them but RV sir refused to meet or talk to any of them. Anyway, coming to the January month, he did not agree to go to Mumbai but to complete the business work and finalize the other things in the contract he had to. I too was with him and in the evening he was asked to join his business partner in a friend's party in Palladium Hotel, Mumbai. I was back at the meeting place to finish the remaining work and came to the hotel we had stayed quite late, around 11.30 PM. RV sir was not there and even after a couple of hours he did not return. It worried me and I called him but he would not pick up my call. I called Mr. Malhotra, our business partner, and he said RV sir had left the moment he entered the party venue and did not even get himself introduced to his friends. That worried me because it meant something was wrong, and it indeed was! I saw him late at night stumbling through the stairs. He looked aghast: he was badly drunk, his eyes were bloody red and swollen, tears flowing from them uncontrollably and he was murmuring something to himself which I could not understand. I ran to him to aid him but he did not seem to notice my presence and kept on waddling off towards his room in the hotel. When I reached out to him he said with his weakening strength, 'Take me away from here!' In the state of perplexity I tried to pacify him as he could not even stand on his feet in that condition but he shouted in a trembling voice again, 'I said take me away, Puneet. It's killing me here. I will die if I stay here longer. It's so suffocating. Please take me away.' His last sentence almost pleading. I needed to call the doctor but he would not listen to me and I was forced to get him home by the next flight."

Puneet saw a trickle of tears falling down Ishani's eyes. She was trying to make herself look normal as nothing was affecting her the way it did, but was failing. The reason of Ranveer's condition that night hit her as her doing only, for the party he had to attend was her engagement which was delayed due to her father's steady financial loss and deteriorating health. A painful shiver ran through her, and with a low voice she asked what happened next; though she guessed what must have happened, and rightly so.

"In next few hours we were in Mumbai. The doctor was called for the checkup of RV sir, and informed us that he had had his blood pressure low due to excessive drinking, some pressure caused by work and some emotional calamity. He was not supposed to take any stress and workload until he got well. But _RV_ had not known to take rest. The next evening when he woke up, he surprised us all with his another decision. He told his parents and me that we were moving to London and too immediately. His parents were not happy but he seemed very much affected by his trip to Mumbai and convinced them as well. We left India in next 3 days. His life here, in London, was considerably easy as the country didn't mind embracing newcomers. Also his business sense and understanding in his work was accepted by this place dearly. Slowly, slowly RV became a big name here too and many times people behaved the same way they did in back in India. However, RV sir did not change and ever since I have seen him like this. He works night and day. Attends meetings more than his strength allows him, yet keeps going on doing work as much he can. I have never seen him going on any vacation, and whenever asked he only says he isn't working to have vacations but wants to make more and more money. Many times I felt perhaps he was trying to prove something, but what? I think I guessed the reason of his condition that night right but never thought of bringing the topic into conversation again, and nor did he himself say anything. Since the day we landed in this place everything has been same without any change," Puneet finished.

Ishani looked at Puneet with an expected surprised look. Her eyes were filled with tears that she tried to wipe away every time they turned up. She looked at Ranveer through the transparent door of her cabin who was busy in a conversation with a client. She closed her eyes, then opened them hoping she could subside the agitated feelings in her heart that moment. But it was not easy.

Ishani spent the whole evening in the office but it became harder for her to focus on the work after listening to the whole story she had desired to know for a while now. She felt extremely tired because of working non-stop for hours. It was 10 at night but the silence around made it look like a midnight hour. Ishani picked up her belongings and started to leave. She had come merely 2 steps ahead when she saw the door of Ranveer's cabin open, with lights off. It was late and nobody was to be seen around. Ishani hesitantly moved forward and knocked the door. Nobody spoke. She came little forward.

"Anyone there?" she said, trying not to look anxious.

It was then something stirred there, and in a few moments she saw Ranveer emerging out of the darkness.

"Who else could be here?" he said.

"No, Ranveer. It was late, and I thought you would be home by now," she said, a nervous feeling overcoming her senses. "You look worried. Is everything alright?"

Ranveer stared at her face for a while. There appeared a concern in her eyes but it was mingled with exhaustion that had been caused by her continuous work today. He continued to look into her eyes for a time that seemed endless to him. He could not deny the way she influenced him even after all those years gave him the strength to fight.

"Ranveer!" he heard her saying loudly.

"Yeah! Ishani, this is very late. You should not have stayed for long," Ranveer said coming out to reality.

"I asked something. Is everything alright? Look at your face!" Ishani said, ignoring his last sentence.

Ranveer hesitated.

"There's some problem in our company. We have lost a large amount of shares in last one week," Ranveer replied after a while.

"Can I help in this?" Ishani said.

"It's not that. I'm not worried about losing shares, there's something else. There is someone in here who is playing with me, probably transferring some secret information to our rival group that is causing the frequent loss these days. And the person I have my doubts on is very close to me. I don't know if my feeling is right but I hope, Ishani, he is not the one. I can't take it," Ranveer said. Ishani could sense a gnawing panic in his voice.

"Ranveer, it's upsetting, I know," said she, not knowing what to say. "Please don't take stress on this. Remember what Papa used to say? 'Don't close your both eyes in business, because if you do you end up favoring a criminal.' And here too if you don't follow this advice you might face a greater loss. And don't you remember business isn't about emotions, it has to be only _business_. So, keep one eye open."

Ranveer looked at her and a soft smile came over his face. "I will," he said.

Ishani too smiled. "I think I should be going right now. It's late. You too are going, right?"

Ranveer nodded. "Yes, I'll be leaving now," Ranveer said. "Bye. See you tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

Working with Ranveer became an inseparable part of Ishani's life as days became weeks and weeks became a month. She came to believe she could never have made it had it not been for the support provided by Ranveer. So far it had been one month since the day she first set her foot in Ranveer's office. When and how time and life changed Ishani could not guess. Resisting her true emotions she sometimes credited Ranveer for this change but never confessed this to him, for she found it rather silly to say such little things to him. The time was gone when she could really share even the most frivolous of the matters and laugh it all out with him. Even after a month she hardly saw him smiling other than twisting his lips in a casual way. It irked her more than often for she could not get used to this new Ranveer even after weeks.

Ishani was sitting in her cabin working on the documents on the current development of their project when Puneet knocked the door of her cabin. Ishani signaled him to come in.

"Ma'am, there is something that perhaps you might be interested in," Puneet said, coming in.

"Yes?" Ishani said suspiciously.

"Actually, our business partner Mr. Watson is interested in a business with you," Puneet said, rather hesitantly.

"Puneet, would you please elaborate a bit? Why are you hesitating?" Ishani asked.

"You know there's a construction work on the hotel building going on next to your place, right?"

Ishani nodded.

"Right. So, Mr. Watson wants you to co-join in his work once his work gets done. He wants your cafe to be a part of his hotel, since you'd be leaving the country in few months."

Looking at Puneet's expressions she understood he was as reluctant in telling her as she was with the deal.

"Mr. Puneet, first of all, why did your Mr. Watson not come instead of you if he is interested in this deal this much?" Ishani asked Puneet, a tone of anger explicit in her voice.

"He isn't here. He sent his associate, Ms. Anya, to finalize the deal, and she was quite hesitant in coming to meet you- I don't know why but she refused to see you and decided wait for RV sir to arrive- so I..." sensing Ishani's anger in her eyes Puneet could not complete his sentence.

"Oh! Do I look like a ghost or something?" Ishani gave a sarcastic laugh. "It's alright, Puneet. And yes, tell your Mr. Watson's friend that Ishani Parekh is not interested in any business with them. She has presented her courtesy in a very awful manner that, although unintentionally, has harmed our future relations. And before any business with me she needs to learn to respect others if she expects this from them," Ishani declared.

"Ma'am, may I ask you something?" Puneet asked, understanding Ishani's opinion.

"Sure."

"Would you have agreed to the deal had things been alright, like you just wanted?"

"No, never! That cafe of mine is not for business, and nor do I run it for any kind of financial profit. It is because..." Ishani paused for a few moments then added, "It's because doing so reminds me of a friend of mine who always helped others when he had nothing, who always knew how to be giving, how to live your life's each moment to the fullest, how to never complain when you have every reason to think and feel opposite. You know what, he even treated strangers like they were his friends. He taught me so much in life. And helping others is one of the things is what I run my cafe for. It always seems peaceful when a poor, who is unable to pay, takes something from me, and says he has no money. But when I tell them I don't need any, the joy on their faces happens to be worth watching. How can I give away this to anyone for _just_ business?"

"I understand you," he said. "And I hope you get your friend back."

"So do I," said Ishani looking at Ranveer, who was talking to Anya in his cabin. Ishani believed she lost her friend in Ranveer the day she found out the feelings he had for her were more than just a friendship. She shared her most intimate thoughts, fears, and dreams and feelings with him but the revelation of the unexpected things-that he loved her- had turned everything upside down. The events still haunted her even after 2 years. The moment Ranveer had left her life it seemed to her that a part of hers had died to never recover again, but surprisingly things had changed for better and she wondered if it was same for Ranveer too. She had seen him now for one month but he still looked the same- careless about the things around him, and lost in the world of his own.

Puneet had left her cabin when she was lost in her thoughts. Ishani saw Anya arguing with Ranveer and Puneet that she realized was because of her refusing to work with them. Soon, after some time she saw Anya leaving who looked strange. She had an awkwardly round face, very thin eyebrows, eyes possessing a wicked feeling and lips emanating a cunning smile hiding her anger. Ishani felt uncomfortable seeing her and hoped this does not cause any problem for Ranveer.

After the whole Anya stuff got wrapped up Ishani gave a sigh of relief as if a dark shadow of an unpleasant feeling was hanging over the place. She remained still in the thoughts when suddenly her phone rang. She saw the caller, it was Mr. Zaveri.

"Hello, uncle," she said, composing herself.

"How are you, Ishani? I heard you're working really hard," Mr. Zaveri said. "RV keeps mentioning you often. Seems he's very impressed with you and your work."

Ishani's heart skipped with the mention of RV's name as she blushed a little.

"Is he?" Ishani asked with an excitement in her voice.

"Yeah. That's very unlikely for a person like RV who happens to be very critical of himself," Mr. Zaveri responded. "By the way, Ishani, I wanted to know what did you think of Mr. Watson's offer?"

"Mr. Watson's offer? You knew about that?" Ishani asked in a surprise.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot to tell you. As you know his work is going to be complete in a couple of weeks, so it'd be good if you too land in this business. Or else your cafe will lose its popularity and everything. Also he is very good friend of mine so I suggested him your name thinking you would be interested. You get what I'm saying?" Mr. Zaveri said.

"But, uncle, I don't want it to happen," Ishani replied in an irritated tone. "My place isn't for sale."

"Ishani, Watson doesn't like 'No' and he might do something that will cause you a bigger loss," Mr. Zaveri said worriedly.

"I'm not scared of that," Ishani replied. "Let him do whatever he wants. I'll see him," Ishani replied defiantly.

"As you wish. And hope for the best," Mr. Zaveri disconnected the call.

"He's going harm me?" Ishani chuckled. "Let's see if he has guts to do that. Didn't come to have a proper meeting and going to harm me?"

Ranveer just finished an important call with one of his most important partners who was bringing a new product in the market in a few weeks. There were some documents that needed to be kept in high security as there had been a great danger of them getting either stolen of lost, for documents of such importance could not be kept in their office and somehow should be kept at the most unexpected place. To help him Ranveer agreed to keep them in his office without letting anyone except 3 people know.

Ranveer came out of his cabin, walked towards Ishani's but saw the room was empty and no was there. He wondered where Ishani might be since it was very unusual of her to leave at this early hour when the time was only 8 in the evening. Leaving the office with Ishani in the evening had become his habit and tonight her absence irked him giving a panicky feeling. By now all the employees had left the office by now save one or two.

"Did you see Ms. Parekh?" he asked one of the people working and was disappointed when the man shook his head in a 'no.' Ranveer went outside to see whether Ishani was somewhere over there, but returned disappointed again for she was not found even there too. He tried calling her, but Ishani did not pick up his call. This scared him. A panic filled his heart, a horrifying feeling taking him over. Ranveer tried calling Ishani over and over again but it was still the same. A single ring in his phone made his heart leap with an anticipation of Ishani's whereabouts. But neither Ishani nor any information came.

Time passed on. It was 11 O' clock and Ranveer still waited for Ishani when he heard a sound of footsteps in the corridor. He ran towards it, and saw a grey figure of Ishani's was walking towards him, she looked depressed. As Ranveer switched on the lights, he saw Ishani looking lost as though she didn't realize the changed in surroundings.

"Ishani!" he said.

Ishani looked at him, tears still falling down her cheeks. "Ranveer," she could only say.

"Is everything alright? And where were you?" Ranveer asked with concern in his voice.

"Ranveer... you know, my cafe...they have illegally taken over my café and also half of the shares of my company. Zaveri uncle told me what kind of man Watson is; still I chose to ignore him. And now..." Ishani said in a disgusted tone.

Ranveer looked shocked.

"Wait, Ishani. What happened? Explain everything," he said restlessly.

Ranveer looked at Ishani while she still sobbed uncontrollably.

"Mr. Watson wanted me to associate my café with his new hotel but I turned down his offer. And few hours later I got a call from my office saying that my company has been taken over by Mr. Watson, and the documents of the café were missing as well. I asked for the lawful investigation for the whole matter but they said there is no need for this as all the documents they had were clean. But I know, Ranveer, they are not. There is someone else who has halped them. I don't know who," Ishani said.

Ranveer contemplated for few moments then said, "Everything will be alright. You don't worry. I know what to do"

Ishani looked at Ranveer, a faith returning in her again. She held his hand and said imploringly, "I don't want to lose this."

"You won't. Trust me," Ranveer assured her. Ishani smiled feeling as if someone had taken off a heavy burden from her shoulders.


	12. Chapter 12

"How can Mr. Watson do this, Ranveer?" Ishani asked Ranveer the next day. "The way he presented himself was silly, and the way he sent someone else to finalize the deal shows a very callous quality of his. If he himself was not in his manners how come he expected me to show any?"

"You are right," Ranveer replied. "He is not very good in business deals and sends his associate, Ms Anya, who you saw yesterday for them. Strange thing is that Mr. Watson not only took over your cafe, but also half of the company you own."

"What do you mean? I mean why do you find that strange? He could have done this because his ego was hurt," Ishani said, confused.

"Look, I have always had my doubts regarding this and truthfully I have no idea if I'm right or wrong. When for the first time I read your interview in one of the magazines I was impressed and hoped to see your progress in a positive way, but there was always something that made you crumble, wasn't it? How come despite all the efforts of yours you never picked up? I was forced to show myself because Mota Babuji's last memory could not be left in oblivion like this. And ever since we have started working together I have noticed there is someone who is not happy with your work and success; someone who wanted you to collapse the day you started working because someone accused you of _stealing_ money from my company when it was done by someone else. I have no idea who this person is, but I'm sure he (or she) found an amazing excuse to destroy you today," Ranveer finished.

Ishani looked at him in shock. "I don't get anything. You mean to say there is someone else who helped Mr. Watson?" Ishani asked.

Ranveer nodded, "And also there is someone who _stole_ the cafe's papers. How many people did know about them?"

"Only Mr. Khanna, our associate," Ishani said, but looking at the change in Ranveer's expressions she immediately added, "but he's not here. He's busy in his daughter's wedding preparation that lies next month."

"So it perhaps is someone else. Anyway, we can find that out later before that I have something to show you," Ranveer said and took her to the conference room.

Ishani looked puzzled while Ranveer switched off the lights of the room and signaled her to look at the laptop. Ishani could see various numbers, alphabets and names floating over there that she understood were the shares of the companies in UK because some of them were hers as well. She looked at Ranveer questioningly whose face glowing with a dim blue light was caused by the radiation of the computer screen.

"Look," he said, as Ishani's gaze followed his. "There is the data of today's share market. Can you guess something?"

Ishani looked confused and shook her head.

"It's alright," Ranveer replied. "See, there are these shares that have dropped in market today and the thing is that many of them are of Watson's. Also the good news is that your four shares have picked up; and that is something that was unexpected for him," Ranveer said pointing towards a red arrow on the screen.

"How does that help me? Wait, do you mean it is the time I should go for tit for tat thing as mine are better?"

"Obviously that is what I mean. And the reason Watsons fell so bad is you," Ranveer said.

"I?"

"Yes. When Watson took over your parts in the shares he did not realize there were other shares in which people had invested more that were supposed to rise high and that went against him. He came to believe that taking over any share is going to help him (perhaps your secret enemy did not tell him you were doing better now), and thus in hurry he paved a way for his own failure. Another thing that betrayed him was the products he had brought in the market- they were defective and he in hurry of making a 'revolutionary change'- as he said it was- let them come out without enough inspection. As you saw, he's way too hasty and both the times it has turned him down. This is one of his weaknesses that I often use against him, and today again it has worked in our favor," Ranveer ended.

"I never thought it would be easy like this," Ishani said. "It isn't hard anymore, is it?"

"No, it isn't. And having known one's enemy's biggest weakness works wonders," Ranveer laughed.

Ishani stood up when Ranveer switched on the lights of the room and it was again filled with the whitish glow coming from the illuminated bulb. Ishani felt better now but wondered if everything was as easy as Ranveer made it look like. She wanted to ask him, but rejected the idea for the moment.

"It'll be alright," Ranveer said with an assuring look in his eyes.

"I know," Ishani said as she believed everything would be alright.

Ranveer came back to his cabin, feeling little better than he had done in last 24 hours. He knew the importance of the company Ishani was running as it was the only memory that kept her closest to her father without any external interruptions and heartaches. He had seen her breaking down at the mere thought of losing it, so he made sure Ishani gets everything of it back as soon as possible.

"Excuse me, sir," Puneet knocked at the door, and at Ranveer's nod he entered the cabin.

"Anything new, Puneet?" Ranveer asked, seeing a different look on his face?

"Your trick worked!" Puneet said. "By the way, did you tell Ms. Parekh that it was you who almost broke the backbone of the Watsons' by eradicating them from our partnership? Watsons had no other reliable support except us."

Ranveer shook his head.

"I did not tell her this." Looking at Puneet's puzzled expressions he continued, "Puneet, Ishani lacks confidence, and she needs to work on it, and you do not get confident by just listening to 'be confident' by the people around you. Today she has taken a step ahead in breaking the barriers of fear she had created in herself, and soon she won't even need me."

"I don't think so," Puneet said immediately.

"Don't think what?"

"Uh-nothing. I mean she'd probably need you more than you think," Puneet said with an apologetic smile. He had come to understand Ranveer and Ishani better, and even though he made it look like he was unaware of the things going on between the two, he was getting to know the multiple layers of the relationship of Ishani and Ranveer which was supposedly extremely complicated. The sudden response of Ranveer's remark was generated from this awareness and Puneet believed he could not let his boss know what he was getting to know steadily.

After two days Ishani successfully took her company back from Watson. She felt proud, amused and a weird feeling of satisfaction crept in her heart. She wondered what Mr. Watson or his partner in crime might be thinking at the moment and she hoped to see their shocked faces at once. She remembered Anya's face and her evilly twisted eyebrows and an amused smile came over her. Ishani later visited the construction site which itself was doing great and the work was progressing rapidly. In one month there had been almost two floors completed with the minor work remaining in places.

"It is a great start indeed," she said giving a sigh of contentment and headed towards RV's office. Ishani wanted to thank him as soon as she reached there. But as she finally arrived at the office and proceeded towards his cabin she heard a loud shrilly voice reaching her ears. It seemed an argument was going on there, she hurried towards the room and the sight filled her with utter disgust and frustration. She saw Anya shouting at Ranveer and Puneet while the two of them stood silently listening to her with an annoyed look on their faces.

"How dare you!" Anya shouted in a dramatic way. "How the hell could you even dare to exclude us from the partnership when it was meant to be continued for one more year?"

Ranveer still stood silent listening to her.

Anya continued, still in her irritating voice, "You know what, I have seen thousands of people like you come and go. And you are one of those young lads who won't even survive in this hustle for too long and you, Mr. RV, what do you think I know nothing who are you? I do know that you have been a servant your entire life, and even after being the billionaire you look like one. Look at your face for a while how it looks. Earning money and changing your dressing style does not change your mentality and this reputation and standard, and I swear you shall be forgotten in two days in a couple of years. Just like a bloody worthless servant!"

Ishani clenched her fists as anger ran through every vein of hers, and Ranveer's silence made her want to wreak a horrifying havoc in this woman's life. Ishani knew Ranveer always was like this- never minded people insulting him but she still felt as irritated as ever with the happenings.

"And you can never rise above your standards," Anya cried loudly when Ishani interrupted her.

"What on earth is wrong with you, woman?" she shouted, surprising everyone in the room.

"Well, well, see who's here!" Anya sneered, her lips pressing in a mocking smile.

"Really? You expected to see me?" Ishani returned. "Oh, and what did you just say about RV's looks, face, status and reputation?"

"Mind your own business, girl! What I said to him is not yours" Anya replied curtly.

"That is exactly what I am doing. And before talking about RV's face and looks, have you ever tried to look into the mirror to see your own reflection? Didn't it ever tell you, 'your round face looks worse than a broken egg?' didn't it ever show you how one day your cheeks are going intersect each other like two straight lines in mathematics? And your lipstick shade...it's so eww," Ishani said in twisting her lips in a sarcastic laugh.

"How dare you?"

"Ouch! It hurt, right?"

Anya looked at Ishani in frustration as if someone had stolen all the words from her dictionary to curse Ishani.

"And don't tell me you are a native British, because everything about you contradicts this truth or lie. Have you ever heard your own voice? You know what, when you force yourself to speak in British accent, it seems like a zebra is roaring," Ishani said angrily.

The level of Anya's tolerance was at its peak- which Ishani thought was extremely low- as she jerked her hand towards Ishani, but Ishani caught it.

"Not this time," she said.

"Ugh! You're too much!" Anya shouted. "Wait! By the evening the entire media will be laughing at you and you are going to lose your status even before you get it."

"Seriously?" Ishani said and laughed. "What are you going to tell them? That Ishani Parekh called you a zebra? That she mocked the way you look? I bet they all will agree with me. Just try once."

Anya seemed to give up on the argument as none of her antics worked with her two new rivals. She banged her hand on the desk in disgust and walked away muttering her usual chants.

After Anya had left Ishani turned towards Ranveer who looked as shocked as Anya had been few moments back. He had not spoken a single word since Ishani started handling Anya but he had once or twice waved his hand to ask Anya to keep quiet.

"What was wrong with you?" Ishani asked Ranveer, still fuming in anger.

"Ma'am," Puneet said, but as Ishani glared at him he shut his mouth and looked at Ranveer helplessly.

Ranveer said nothing.

"Ma'am, she was mad at RV sir," Puneet said without looking into Ishani's eyes.

"I know that. But why two of you had to shut your mouth when the most needed?" and without waiting for an answer she went on, "Is this the way people treat their business partners? I'd have killed her had she not left now."

"She was mad because she no more is a partner of ours as due to huge loss in her business, that I had told you, they could not keep up with us, so I had to rid myself from them," Ranveer said calmly.

"Yes, and RV sir gave her two minutes to justify her loss and why should we still be with them to which she began to talk rubbish; and before she could even complete her 1 minute we had you trashing her mercilessly. That was brilliant, by the way," Puneet chuckled.

"You two are impossible," Ishani said.

"Don't worry, Ishani. It was nobody's insult but hers and she again proved why Watson should fire her," Ranveer said. He felt amused as an old memory of his beautiful days with Ishani returned to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Ishani sat in her cabin still in the thoughts of the happenings in the morning, for after the whole fiasco in the morning she wondered if she had crossed her limits today. She sat restless, unable to focus on her work. The thought of what Ranveer might be thinking about her kept hitting her again and again because she saw him leaving right after she left his cabin and that she felt might be because of her. Puneet did not go with him as he still was working in the office. Ishani cursed Anya again and hoped she could give a tight slap to her once again, but before that she had to make up for the supposed blunder that she had created.

Few moments passed as Ishani stood up came upto the place she had never been before. She proceeded to the back side of her room that lay on the west of the place. She took curtains off the window and the sight before devoured her in itself.

An oyster sky lay expanded with the pale grass underneath stretched out as far as she could see; the cold breeze touched her face as she found herself lost in it for a couple of moments. A little stream of water flew downwards making very little or inaudible sound, and icicles hung on the edges of the trees and their leaves sparkling in the dim sunlight falling over them. The sun was climbing down towards the horizon and its soft shadow could be seen even if covered behind the several flakes of the clouds. The cold weather to her in general appeared to be very sad for the flowers refused to show up from the fear of being crushed by the harshness of the winter; and the sun wouldn't come out of its abode and the world around was left to mourn over an unknown loss. But the sight in front of her did not appear to be igniting the pangs painful emotions that made it harder to live but it was rather a pleasant feeling.

There was an aura of amusement as Ishani felt herself getting lost in the beauty of the scene. Few minutes passed while Ishani still stood there when the feeling of the old uneasiness returned. She turned and came to her table and sat silently.

"Why did I have to be so stupid?" she said to herself.

There was no answer.

"Excuse me, Puneet," Ishani said, when she saw Ranveer had not yet returned.

"Do you need anything?" Puneet asked politely.

"Actually, I think I went too far in the morning when I said all that to you and Ranveer. I'm really, really sorry. It was all about your business stuff and I just..." Ishani said.

"It's alright, m'am. There is no need to be sorry. RV sir could not really do what you did. He'd have asked her to leave very politely- although a forced one- but what you did was awesome," Puneet said.

"Is that so? But I think that upset your boss a lot, isn't it?" Ishani asked.

"I think so, but I'm sure he'll be fine. He was glad that you said all that cool stuff to her and now neither Anya nor her boss will ever bother to repeat their mistakes again. They're done with it," Puneet said, and giving an assuring smile he left.

Ishani smiled back a bit thinking if what Puneet had said was true and if Ranveer was actually not mad at her after her sheer madness in the morning. She needed to say sorry to him. Ishani still did not understand why Ranveer's opinion about her mattered this much to her as this was never the case. Why she wanted him to have a decent opinion about her was still beyond her understanding.

"Puneet!" Ishani called him again.

"Yes?"

"Oh, well! I'm..." Ishani did not know how to put the right words into the question she was supposed to ask.

Puneet looked at her questioningly.

"I... I want to know where Ranveer is. It's been hours since he left and has not yet returned. It's sort of disturbing me," she said, trying to sound casual.

"Ms. Parekh, I think you have taken all that way too seriously. Don't worry, RV sir will come back. He did say he wanted to be alone for a while but he'd be back. Don't worry."

Ishani did not know why she should not worry because since childhood she had seen him getting insulted by the _gentlemen_ of the society who always were the people everyone worshipped, but their real faces were always revealed when they had to come across Ranveer. She knew it hurt him to be insulted like this by everyone; and not just strangers but the family of his own master had humiliated him various times. She could imagine his older self surfacing from the pits of his crushed soul as he would have done his best to keep it inside. She knew he must have tried to kill the older Ranveer so that he would never have to see himself being humiliated, but today that cursed woman Anya had again stirred the _dead_ feelings in him; and her standing up for Ranveer did no good to him although he did not express it to anyone. With these thoughts flowing relentlessly in her mind Ishani forced herself to work in which she found herself completely disinterested.

Soon after she finished the work and prepared to leave, Ishani saw Ranveer entering her cabin. Her heart skipped several beats at once at his sight as he came to her.

"Where were you? Iwas so worried..." were the words that came from her in a panic stricken voice.

Ranveer looked weary and there was something very odd about him at the moment. He looked surprised at Ishani's sudden remark that she thought was because she sounded too worried for him that he had not expected from her.

"I mean, I needed to talk to you," she said in a lighter tone, but he seemed to be thinking something else.

Before Ishani could think anything Ranveer handed over her a file. Reading the content in it brought a huge smile on her face and her eyes gleamed with happiness again. She looked at Ranveer who smiled back at her.

"Ranveer, this is my cafe's file, what is it doing here?" Ishani asked.

"Mr. Watson did not have anything to pay for the loss he had caused me by his stupidity, so there was his hotel that was still under-construction and to have himself still in the market he had to return me my money which he could not. So his one of his last properties was this hotel, and I bought it," Ranveer said, without letting any emotion visible in his tone.

"You? But..." Ishani was confused.

"No need to be confused, Ishani. That hotel is mine now and as the owner of it I return you your property," Ranveer said.

Ishani was shocked. When and how everything happened she could not understand.

"Oh! Thanks," she said, smiling a bit. "I'll be very grateful to you...for my entire life."

"No need for that either. It happened because Watson was an idiot and did not deserve to be with RV in any way."

Ishani heard the same egoistic voice that she had heard the day she came here for the meeting the first time. Ishani knew how Anya's words had affected Ranveer and her own fears had come true.

"Ranveer," Ishani said. He looked up at her. "I know whatever happened today was very bad, but don't take her seriously. Please. People like her exist everywhere and you cannot change them."

Ranveer did not say anything but stared at her, and Ishani felt herself trembling under his gaze. After a couple of seconds she looked away as looking into those eyes still had same effect as the first time. The guilt, the pain, and reproach for herself were the emotions that bubbled up all the time and this time they seemed much stronger.

"I know," he said after some time. "But I wish I could leave the past behind and keep up with the present. It's impossible, though."

"It's not. Your status never defined you."

"But it took the most important decision of my life. It separated me from the person I loved the most. It snatched the biggest reason of my life."

Ishani was taken aback by his words, and she unknowingly put her hand on his.

"No one has left you, and you're never alone," she found herself say.

Ranveer looked towards her and his eyes expressed an unsaid disbelief.

"Why don't you call me RV, Ishani?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't know. Perhaps I don't know who RV is. I have known Ranveer only. Even before I knew the meaning of life, joy or pain I have known Ranveer," Ishani said, and her grip on his hand tightening a bit with each word.

Ranveer smiled sadly. "How strange is that. That everyone remembers I was Ranveer Vaghela, someone who was a nobody in this world's eyes, and RV looks oblivious in front of the image that he himself wants to let go of."

"It's not so!" Ishani said. "Ranveer _never_ was a nobody. He had what no one did. He was honest, he was an inspiration in all ways, he knew how to forgive, he knew how to give, he knew how to be happy, and he knew the meaning of life in the most amazing way. RV doesn't have that. Never let Ranveer go."

"No one valued Ranveer," Ranveer replied.

Ishani could see what he meant and the words to her fell short to make him understand the worth of Ranveer. She had never seen him this much vulnerable in her life before. He never took anyone's taunts on himself seriously but now she knew the reason why he behaved this way. She did not realize but Ishani still had her right hand on his holding it tightly, deep down trying to get him back from the little world of his. Ishani looked at Ranveer wanting to say something but no words came out of her mouth. She sighed.

Few moments passed when Ranveer said, "It's very late. You must go home."

But Ishani did not want to leave him alone, she shook her head, but Ranveer was not in mood of taking any excuses of hers.

"Your work is finished, so you can go now," he said when Ishani insisted to stay, making some professional excuses.

Ishani did not argue much and left asking him to take care of himself to which Ranveer nodded.

Once Ishani left Ranveer came back to his cabin and went towards the window from which the silver light of the crescent moon streaked into the room. The stars were bright and somewhere in the near distance the night birds hooted. Due to cold the wind became icy and he guesses it must have snowed somewhere near London.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir," came Puneet's voice.

Ranveer looked back, surprised. "Puneet, you're still here? I thought you were home."

"Sir, there was this a bunch of documents that I wanted you to have a look at," Puneet said. "And as you said it must be kept in absolutely tight security, you should see if it's alright. For the rest I'll take care of this."

Ranveer checked the papers and said they were all fine.

"Sir, may I ask you one thing, if you don't mind?" Puneet said as he saw Ranveer leaving the cabin.

Ranveer stopped, "Yes."

"Why did you do that? Why did you destroy the Watsons?"

Ranveer glared at Puneet who did not seem afraid as if he knew he was determined to know the answers.

"You sympathize too much with people who don't deserve this," Ranveer replied crossly. "I thought the Watson chapter was over."

"No sympathy, sir. I'm curious. Everyone thinks they lost because of their stupidities but there is no news of how you have taken out all the minor and major supports from their company. And today they are left with almost nothing except the tiny amount you gave them. Why are _you_ being so harsh?"

"There are few things which are not meant to have any answer, and the 'question why I did this' falls into the same category. Also I hope our conversation never goes out of this place. Never means _never_." Ranveer said.

"Never," Puneet said. Puneet guessed the reason himself but was too afraid to believe it was true.


	14. Chapter 14

Ranveer, after a couple of days, seemed to recover from the effects caused by the nasty turn of events. However, short the span was of Ranveer's misery, Ishani found each day of hers being in the same anguish as he. They both had spent their entire lives sharing each others' happiness, sorrows and dreams and there were promises that were made between the two. Ishani had always tried to fulfill them as much as possible but she knew she had failed in many ways.

"I will be by your side, Ranveer, whenever you are in pain," she had said to him years ago, because she had felt her own heart aching seeing him hurt. Ishani had to keep her mouth shut whenever Ranveer was punished for the mistakes he did not make because that would mean more troubles for him since her family had only person, Baa, who would take such tyrant decisions for others. Ranveer, to save her, always ended up bringing the wrath of her on himself but this time it was her turn, and she knew what she had to do.

Luck did more than a good favor to her when the news of the announcement of Annual Business Awards came out and Ishani was certain that Ranveer would bag this for sure but he was not ready to attend the function as he said he doesn't work to collect awards but working for him is a passion which does not need any external motivations from some unknown people.

"If going there is so much important, Puneet will do it," he said when Ishani insisted him. "I have other important things to do."

Ishani could not deny how irritating he really looked sometimes with his attitude but she knew this was what had protected him from the flings of the cruelties of the people around him for two years now. This time Ishani made sure that Ranveer knows his own worth very well and does not blame himself anymore because of the people who had no importance in his life.

Puneet along with Rishi agreed to go to the award function, and Ishani also was invited there. Although she hated to be in public but this time she had to make it there and surprisingly she found strength to do so.

The award function was to be held on 15th of December, and most of the businessmen and politicians of the country were invited. This certainly was one of the most awaited events of the year and for Ranveer was the one being considered for the Best Businessman Of The year Award for his growth had been excellent in one year and he was one of the pioneers who had played prominent role in country's economic growth as well.

"I'm sure you will win this year," Ishani said to Ranveer on the Award evening.

"Oh, okay," he replied, not caring much about the topic Ishani was bringing in.

"Don't you think it's cool?"

"Ishani, when I was a servant no one cared to give me any award and when I became RV no one presented an award me to do so. I respect their sentiments but I just do not have the same opinions about them like everyone else does. And as far as I remember you never were interested in them either why this excitement now?" Ranveer said earnestly.

Ishani was surprised to see that Ranveer still remembered her dislike for them but there was no time to ponder over them as she had other things to focus on.

"Alright, then. I'm leaving now. I'll pray it's you," she said and left, not answering his questions.

After Ishani left Ranveer gave a sigh. He never craved for attention or special honor from the authority, for it never mattered to him. He tried avoiding all such things and hoped he had not been rude to Ishani, and Puneet and Rishi would handle everything.

Ranveer remained lost in his reverie when a familiar voice reached his ears.

"How're you, RV?"

Ranveer turned around to see Mr. Zaveri was standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Zaveri sir!" Ranveer said. "It's good to see you here."

Mr. Zaveri smiled a worried smile and said, "RV, there is a problem that I have come to know just now. Do you know there have been some troubles in the shares for last couple of weeks?"

Ranveer nodded, "And I still have not been able to understand who it is."

"I also have no confirmation but there is a thought that this person belongs to your company only who has a wide knowledge of it too. No outsider can do this," Mr. Zaveri said.

"That's right. But is there anything you know that I don't?"

"No, RV. Nothing has been cleared since our last discussion last month; and the problem occurs that even my own company has not been spared by this person. He has caused some problems in my financial department."

"I understand this, sir, and the problem is that he has been very careful in his plans because never once we have doubted anyone," Ranveer said with a concern in his voice.

Mr. Zaveri nodded.

"Apart from this there is something else, RV, that you should know," Mr. Zaveri said. "Do you remember Ralph?"

"Of course I do. How can I forget that wretch?"

"Very fine. He has been seen here, near your office, several times and I fear he is not upto any good."

"Even though he is upto any wrong I will handle him," Ranveer said.

"Are you sure?"

"You doubt me?"

"No, no. No doubt on you. I'm worried that you already have so much going on; how will you manage all this?"

"I'll take care of this all, _sir_ ," Ranveer said, with a weird emphasis on 'sir'.

"Alright then, RV, it's time to leave. There are some clients I'm supposed to meet at 10 pm, and it's only 15 minutes left. See you soon," Mr. Zaveri said and left.

Ishani knocked Ranveer's cabin door as she looked pleased, a smile on her face. Ranveer looked at surprised her for he was not expecting her to be there at this moment. It was past midnight now and the temperature went down due to continuously snowing around the country.

"Hey, congrats!" Ishani smiled broadly as she entered the cabin.

Ranveer looked confused for the moment but changed his expressions when he realized what Ishani meant. Before Ranveer said anything Ishani came closer and looked at him happily, her eyes expressing a happiness that was never seen before, but suppressed beneath her confused smiles.

"They declared you the winner, Ranveer," Ishani said in excitement.

"Thanks," was all Ranveer said, not getting what he should be saying.

"See, didn't I say people do respect you? Today this honor to you proved this as well and now no one...I say _no one_ can mean anything wrong to you. Mark my words," Ishani said.

Ranveer's face fell as he did not want to be reminded of such things. Ishani noticed this and said, "Ranveer, do you know what people think of you? They think there's no one like you out there in the whole market of UK. There's no one who has such deep understanding of their business and there's no one who really works the way you do. Do you understand this?"

"Why didn't you go home? It's midnight already and you're here," Ranveer said, trying to drift the conversation to something else.

"Don't change the topic, Ranveer. It's not going to make any difference," Ishani replied, imitating the rude voice of Ranveer in which he asked her to leave.

"Look, I don't need to know what people think of me, or if they think good or ill of me. I just don't care. I don't work for others to please but earn money and for myself," Ranveer said curtly.

"Really? You don't care? But there's someone who does," and with this Ishani switched on the TV which was showing the highlights of the award function. Ranveer's gaze stopped at the moment he was announced the businessman of the year by Mr. Peter Shackleford, the ex-chairman of the Paramount Group, and his parents proceeding towards the stage to receive the award. Ranveer looked at Ishani.

"Yes, Puneet and Rishi convinced them both to attend the ceremony since you had refused to, and they agreed," Ishani said softly.

Ranveer nodded and looked back at the TV screen and saw his parents' faces illuminated with deep smiles.

"Thank you. It's an honor for us," Ranveer's mother said and the tears of happiness streamed out of her eyes. She could say nothing further and looked at her husband with a proud smile on her face.

Ranveer's father smiled back and happiness was explicitly visible on his face.

"I'm glad that our son has been awarded with this honour. He started where he was regarded to be of no importance, but his dedication, hard work and sacrifice has paid off," he said. "I always knew my son would reach on the heights of the success one day and then the whole world would be by his side. It is amazing to see this happening today. Today a father's dream has come true."

And with this the news channel continued to show the further details of the function and Ishani switched off the TV.

"You saw?" she asked.

Ranveer nodded. "Yeah."

"Don't you think you should be thinking about these people rather than the ones who hold no value in your life? Look at you. What you have made of yourself in these days. Ranveer, didn't you once say 'Ishani, give yourself a chance, get out of your little world and see it from others point of views not even you will feel like to be sad'? Just see it from your parents' point of views and let me know what you feel. Sometimes it just takes nothing more than following your own advice," Ishani said.

Ranveer gave out a sigh and looked at her helplessly.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, making Ishani feel awkward as she turned her eyes away from his.

Ishani did not realize herself the cause of her worry towards Ranveer, and all she thought throughout the while was how to make _him_ feel better. There used to be certain emotions that hit her everytime she saw him happy or in pain. The feelings were like she had never felt before and their presence was like swimming in a swirling ocean of unknown flurry that would take her to an unknown destination ultimately.

"I asked something, Ishani," Ranveer said gently when Ishani did not answer.

Ishani still did not have any answer and kept quiet. After some time she spoke, "I was talking about something else, Ranveer, and why do you always have to change the subject?"

There was a tension in her voice that could be noticed in the silence of the dark night. She looked nervous and scared. Scared because she herself feared to admit the emotions that would be exposed in front of the man she least wanted to. She saw Ranveer, still not convinced and a broken look in his eyes.

Ishani swallowed. "Please try to understand, Ranveer. I...I don't know why I'm doing this but I don't want you to let go of Ranveer," she said.

Ranveer did not blink, but stared at her continuously, hoping against hope if he saw a glint of hope in what he just saw in Ishani's eyes. They were burning with pain yet had that serene comfort in them that had always been there when he needed her. For the first time he found himself unable to look into them, for they gave him a hope but the fear of it getting shattered _again_ crushed his heart.

"Let's go. I'll drop you home," he said, ultimately.

"But, Ranveer..."

"I'm tired, Ishani. I cannot talk about anything now. Please."

Ishani understood his gesture and agreed.

"It was amazing. The whole function," Rishi said to Puneet after Ishani and Ranveer left.

"Yeah, it was," Puneet returned.

"But I noticed something, Puneet. Don't know if you think the same way. It's about RV sir and Ms. Parekh," Rishi said.

Puneet raised his eyebrows, "Never knew you were interested in any gossip of this kind."

"It's not like that. I just think something becomes very different the moment these two stand together. The air, the atmosphere, the meaning of the whole situation alters. Only because of them. I guess I don't sound too cheesy but it's something I have always come to feel," Rishi said rather hesitantly.

"No, you don't sound cheesy. RV sir's story is complicated, very complicated. Few chapters of his life are like an open book that are read by everyone and rest are like an untold mystery that are disguised somewhere never to be reopened again. I feel the same way as you do, and I don't know what's there that makes the things different; but I hope. I really do whatever it is comes out to be positive. I feel they have seen a lot," Puneet said.


	15. Chapter 15

With the time passing Ranveer's behavior changed, changed so much that people around him could notice him sometimes either smiling to himself, or less distant than he had ever been. To Ranveer it never occurred himself that he was changing, a gradual but influential change. In months he felt his heart beating at a normal pace, and his breathings gentle. The days, evenings and nights seemed more vivid, lively and real to him. For the most part he remained unaware of this change but his heart felt light, the heartache that had housed itself in him seemed to fly away by a gentle yet powerful force of which he himself remained unaware.

The change was noticed by Amba as well, for she had not seen her son like this in years, and to her for the first time his happiness assured that he was _happy._ She feared to realize or accept the source, but felt assured, deep down, that this happiness was to stay. Amba could not understand whether this was a desire of hers or the fact in itself that she was content and happy seeing her son's happiness.

"Ranveer, sometimes changes are good and I'm happy to see you are changing," she told him one evening when Ranveer came home early, which he generally didn't.

"What are you talking about, Maa?" he asked innocently.

Amba caressed his forehead softly, and replied, "I don't understand if it's a positive thing or not, but be like this."

Ranveer remained confused for a moment but Amba asked him not to take too much stress over this.

"I have one more thing to talk to you," she said.

"What is it, Maa?"

"Ranveer, you won the biggest award of the year in business just one week back, and there has been no celebration. So I was thinking of organizing a party in which all the people of the city would be invited," Amba said merrily.

"That was a long time ago. Why are you still thinking about it?" Ranveer said.

"You will never understand what that moment meant to me, Ranveer. I and your father were the happiest in years and I want everyone else to join in _our_ happiness. Do you mind it?"

Ranveer's look softened and he smiled, "Maa, do whatever you want. Anything that makes you happy, I'm always in."

"That's like a good boy," Amba chuckled.

Ishani saw Puneet sitting in the hall idly with a worried look on his face. He was lost somewhere and did not notice Ishani's presence there until she snapped her fingers in the air before his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," he said, "I didn't notice you were here. Do you need anything?"

"Oh, no. I do need nothing," Ishani returned. "I saw you worriedly sitting here so came to ask if there was a problem. What's wrong?"

Puneet hesitated and a bit and replied, "Ma'am, it's quite sticky. I'm stuck."

"Stuck in what, Puneet? Can you please be little more specific?" Ishani asked.

Amidst the worry that Puneet was going through, the color of his face changed and Ishani could see he was blushing. Ishani raised her eyebrows, and Puneet looked down at the floor.

"Well, I'm—I," he fumbled.

"Let me say... 'I'm in love', right?" Ishani laughed.

Puneet looked at her surprised and embarrassed. "How did you know?" he asked in confusion.

"You guys!" Ishani sighed. "Look yourself in mirror, Puneet. You don't look the same person at all. What's the matter? And why are you so worried?"

"Her name is Sally, and we met last year," Puneet said, still blushing and a bit in hesitation.

Surprise was evident on Ishani's face but she kept quiet and let Puneet explain the things clearly.

"We were introduced through a common friend but there was nothing serious about us, and neither of us really was too serious. And one day she was asked out by someone...I hated that and told him she was _my_ girlfriend. Well, I knew I was in a mess, but she surprised me completely when she smiled and hugged me, and said she had waited for this for so long. Ever since we've been together, in a proper relationship and now she wants to marry me," Puneet said.

"That's cute," Ishani said with a warm smile. "But why are you worried?"

"I just can't talk to RV sir about this. His thoughts on love and marriage scare me," Puneet said. "I really wish he had loved someone truly, maybe he would understand what love and marriages mean."

Ishani looked at Puneet a bit offended.

"That's harsh, Puneet," she said, a feeling of guilt surfacing within. "You just don't know what made him like this. Please don't judge anyone so harshly."

"No, no. I didn't mean that. All I meant was sometimes his opinions about life, things just scare me, and because of this I've never got to tell him about me and Sally. I wish there was something that could be changed."

"I wish the same," Ishani whispered, more to herself than Puneet. "Anyway, I think you should talk to Ranveer, he will definitely understand you. Whatever he does or say he cannot break anyone's heart."

"Your confidence on each other surprises me," Puneet smiled while Ishani blushed.

Ranveer arrived office late in the morning. As he entered in the cabin his eyes followed the way to Ishani's. She was nowhere to be seen; his eyes searched her but could not find her. And soon he found himself walking towards the room, his heart beating faster, as the memory of the past when Watson had taken over Ishani's company crossed his mind.

Entering the cabin he saw Ishani standing next to the window, looking outside towards the sight he loved. Her white satin dress glistening in the sunlight, and her hair tied in a lock made her look like an angel. His heart started pounding faster as he came closer to her.

"I love this place," he whispered, feeling as if there was a magic in the air that made him say this.

"So do I," Ishani replied, still not aware of his presence.

The air passing through the window had always had a serene impact even in the most unpleasant weather, and today it was no different. They both stood there for a while before Ishani turned around and saw Ranveer standing there next to her. She gasped as Ranveer too came back to senses as if hit by a blow of reality. He stepped back, feeling embarrassed as he found it hard to look at her.

"I'm sorry," he said, without making any eye contact. "I came over here and saw you were not at your desk, so..."

"Yeah, I love looking at this place, so came here. Makes me feel better," Ishani replied.

Neither of them realized the connection they had with each other, with this place or anywhere in the universe. Ishani and Ranveer, both in the same world of emotions, remained unaware of it. However, the connection at the moment was stronger than before. They both smiled at each other awkwardly trying not to look awkward and made their own ways.

Ishani spent her weekend giving a couple of off days to work since a friend from India suddenly showed up as she needed some counsel on the possibility of finding a good job in UK. Her friend, Tanvi, brought some good news along with her as she remained very close to Ishani's family. Tanvi had been introduced to Ishani during the days Ishani was struggling with the case of her house and bad days were looming over. She had been of great help and now she needed one for herself as India still was not completely out of the gulf of loss it had gone 2 years ago. There still remained the scars of the fall visible in the economic condition of the country.

"That's why people don't shine there. You were right when you decided to move London, Ishani," Tanvi said to Ishani, when she asked Ishani to meet her one noon. Ishani did not want to sound rude but she strongly disagreed with this point.

"I don't think this is the case. It all depends on the individual and how they handle things. You don't need opportunities handy, rather you have to make them happen," she said. "Also, there are so many people and you cannot go on blaming everyone else for your problems, can you? And I'm not here because I came to seek opportunity for a good job, but something else."

Tanvi stared at Ishani while Ishani said, "Look, if you want to do something you can do it anywhere and you do not need any specific place or opportunity for that. You came here and I'll be glad to have you here but whatever you do, do it with your heart."

Tanvi nodded in a positive smile. She noticed Ishani looked happier than she had ever looked in months she had known her. She wanted to ask the cause but fell silent knowing how hot-headed Ishani was and the recent conversation only seemed to have dampened her mood.

Tanvi at the end decided to move to Ireland as the hardware manufacturing was at its peak and that was what she had been an expert in too. Although she needed a bit of convincing but agreed finally. Thanking Ishani she decided to make preparations for her leaving.

However she could not refrain herself from asking, and she found herself say, "Why are your cheeks so red, girl? I suppose it is only because of the winter?"

Ishani looked at her surprised, and a slight blush came across her face. Hiding it Ishani said that things for her were turning good and in a way she had never thought they would.

The weekend passed with little things happening around as the cold of the winter took over vehemently. By the end of it there was a lot of hustle regarding the things going on around and among them was something which caught Ishani's attention: a violet colored invitation card with a few words carved on it in bright golden color. It read:

 _Mrs. and Mr. Vaghela invite you to join in the celebration of their proudest moment!_

 _You are cordially invited._

Along with it there remained the description of the venue of the party which was RV Mansion and the date of the function was kept 22nd December. Ishani felt it wasn't him who wanted to celebrate but his parents who might have insisted Ranveer to turn up in the celebration of his own success party. However, Ishani was glad that he had decided to break the barrier at least for the first time on his own whatever might his reasons be.

Ishani kept staring at the invitation for a moment and then she placed it aside in a safe place. She did not understand who might have considered for her to be a guest in the party. Ranveer himself? His parents? Both the answers seemed unlikely to her but she found herself being lucky to be there with her _friend_ in his success. The feeling of joy could not be denied from her side. Only she wished he was ready to accept this.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The morning of the 22nd December approached soon and Ishani not having talked to Ranveer about it felt slightly nervous. She thought she should talk to Puneet at least, but rejected the idea thinking it would be a bit childish and silly. The whole day she spent was on the construction site enquiring about the events and developments that took place in last two weeks. It did not happen much as due to snowfall around the things became a bit slower and thus the construction remained affected as well. She hoped by the beginning of the next month it should all be back on the track.

Ishani left the place in the noon as she remembered she had to finish an important file in her office by the evening. The time passed on and finally she came to the moment she found her heart beating at a different pace. Ishani bit her lower lip in nervousness as she stared herself in mirror wearing a purple satin dress embroidered with light golden and white color on its borders. She put on a pair of sapphire colored earrings placed in her cupboard, and a delicate diamond necklace around her neck adorned her beauty. She wanted herself to look perfect for the evening and hoped she did.

The feeling of nervousness seemed to have become a part of Ishani's life as on every occasion she would fear for one reason or another. Today it was same as ever. Although she knew it never was going to change anything as it never did, but she could not help but have a feeling of fear in her heart. She had escaped her first meeting with Ranveer's parents by a couple of seconds the first time but wondered if she would be spared this time.

Ishani was told by her aunt how Ranveer and his family were humiliated after they left the Parekh Mansion. Ishani could only shudder at the mention of the event as she believed none of them deserved to be insulted like that. She wanted to apologize but could not muster courage to say a single word. She could not even be courageous enough to face them.

 _How am I supposed to apologize to them?_ she thought. But tonight she had to face them and hope for the best.

Ishani approached the RV Mansion and saw the guests had already begun to arrive. She glanced at her watch and realized she wasn't too late or too early as it was 7.30 by now. She started looking for Ranveer but he was not there, instead all the guests were being attended by his parents who with rare and vibrant smiles on their faces were welcoming the guests. Ishani nervously walked upto them, fearing what the next moment had in store for her. As she came in front of Amba and Kailash, Ishani felt her chest tightening and a feeling of guilt coming over her. Their smiles faded as well. Ishani swallowed hard, made an attempt to smile knowing she was failing miserably and before she could say anything she saw Puneet coming towards her.

"You're here, Ma'am," he exclaimed.

Ishani smiled as she saw Kailash holding Amba's hand in order to pacify her from the feelings that agitated within her at the sight of Ishani's. Kailash held a sympathetic look mixed with disappointment while Amba's expressions read only pain and no sign no sign of anger in them.

"Sir, this is Ms. Parekh, RV sir's business partner," Puneet said looking at Kailash and Amba. "And these are RV sir's parents, as you have already seen them." Puneet said to Ishani. Neither Kailash nor Amba showed any enthusiasm in greeting Ishani and there was a silence for a few minutes.

However, it took Puneet a short while to realize the tension in the air when he insisted Ishani to follow him. Ishani looked at Kailash and Amba and folded her hands in _Namaste._ Both of then nodded their heads and engaged themselves in attending the guests.

Ishani entered through a large gate covered with richly glittering white and yellow lights which cast her dark shadow on the ground in front of her. Entering the gate she was greeted by various known faces but her eyes could not stop adoring the magical beauty of the view she saw in front of her. Her heart beat faster as she took a step ahead: the large walls of mansion coated with bright colors were staring down at her; the windows of the glass shone in a royal purple color as the lights of the bulbs around reflected their gleam on her face. Ishani coming further could see the house had three floors and the last one was created in a triangular shape which gave it an elegant chalet look. The entire house was cascaded with the moon light. She further saw a young woman standing there, a small object in her hand. Ishani came towards her and realized it was no woman but a statue of an angel gilded in pure gold, her hands stretched towards the sky and a stream of the water springing out of it falling gracefully in the pool creating ripples through water. There were such angels all around the courtyard accompanied by some tantalizing antiques placed there. Ishani smiled and walked away from there.

"It's beautiful," was all she could say in a low voice. "This place is entirely beautiful."

"RV sir said he always wanted to have all this in his house so he kept getting them. Sometimes he would order them or sometimes through auctions he would buy them. I never knew he was fond of antiques as well but his love for them is surprising. He often says we mustn't let go of the old things as their memories only prick you later when it's too late. So it's better to have them with you."

"Oh! I didn't know that. Good for him," said Ishani in a cracked voice.

"I'll get you to the hall," Puneet said and led her there.

"I did not know Ranveer's parents were not aware of my arrival here. Why didn't you tell them?" Ishani asked Puneet when they reached the hall.

"RV sir said I should not be letting them know at the moment and he would handle this," Puneet said.

"Did he know?"

"Of course. What did you expect? It was him who asked me to have your name in the guest list. And I'm glad you did accept his invitation," Puneet said throwing a smile.

Ishani felt a rush of emotions within her for Ranveer had always surprised her with his actions and she believed she needed to get used to this for he was no stranger to her rather the Ranveer she had known her entire life or sometimes she came to believe he was only a stranger now wound in the form Ranveer. She looked at Puneet and smiled back.

"Where is he, by the way?" Ishani asked after sometime.

"He'll be here in a few minutes. At least I hope so," Puneet said.

Ishani looked and Puneet busied himself with the guests around. She wanted to know where Ranveer was as by now almost everyone was here but him. Ishani noticed Ranveer's parents were not there as well and hoped she was not the cause of their absence. After 15 minutes she saw Amba and Kailash entering the party hall, their enthusiasm back as they smiled broadly at the guests. Ishani went towards a shadowed corner and hid herself there lest they see her and get upset again. She needed to talk to them. Maybe her Kakawould listen to her, she thought, and let her explain herself. Yet she needed time so that she did not mess up with the things again. When Ishani was busy in her thoughts she saw the announcements going on there on the stage as Puneet accompanied by Rishi welcomed and thanked all the guests. Amba and Kailash wearing a proud smile their faces.

Ranveer still was not there. Ishani became restless as she thought this event could make him feel better after so many troubles he had been through for past weeks.

Ranveer stood at the window staring outside at the round shaped moon as if it smiled at him. He felt anxious.

 _Why are they doing this for me?_ He asked himself. The more people around him told him how important he was the more he felt worthless. He wanted to be known as RV but he never existed without Ranveer. "Ishani was right," Ranveer said to himself. "Ranveer can never leave me."

He had never felt so nervous before in his life, not even when he used to get introduced to the big names by his Mota Babuji, and today he found himself facing the same feeling again but with greater effect.

"Sir, you should be coming to the party. They're waiting for you," Ranveer heard Rishi's voice calling him.

"Coming," Ranveer responded.

Soon enough Ranveer realized time was not for thinking any of this instead be who he was. His parents were happy today and he did not desire anything more. Though his heart gave a sound leap as he remembered Ishani would be coming to the party as well. He hoped she would come and be the part of the celebration that was meant only for his success. Although it was clear even to him, Ranveer could not deny how he still, after so many days, hoped she could stay with him like she always had. She was always there with him in his happiest and the saddest of the moments but never to stay.

Ranveer did not realize but a drop of tear appeared in his left eye and trailed down his cheek followed by few more. He finally fighting away the fears and insecurities proceeded towards the party hall hoping for the best.

The time passed and Ishani's eyes only gazed towards the entrance hoping to find one glance of Ranveer but he did not show up. Ishani felt anxious as she found no one around to have any knowledge of him. Puneet too seemed busy with someone— a girl who she assumed to be Sally, Puneet's girlfriend. Finding Ishani staring at them Puneet waved at Ishani and came to her with the girl he was talking to.

"Hello, Ms. Parekh. I have someone to meet you. This is—" Puneet said, but before he could complete his sentence Ishani said, "This is your Sally, right?"

Puneet and Sally blushed. "Hello, Ms. Parekh," Sally said with a warm smile. "Glad to see you."

Sally was a pretty lithe young woman always wearing a lovely smile on her face. She was independent as well as composed as positivity radiated through her.

"You and Puneet are perfect for each other, I must say," Ishani said which made Sally blush. "I'm really happy for you both."

After few minutes Ishani and Sally continued to talk to each other while Puneet again disappeared into the crowd of the guests. It was not long when Ishani saw Ranveer entering the hallway, his eyes slightly red and anger visible in them. Her heart skipped as she saw him. He wore black suite with white shirt and looked absolutely royal. Ishani tried to look away to keep heart beats in rhythm but it was impossible to stray her gaze away and she knew it. She did not know when he came to her and Sally left. Ishani was lost.

"Hey!" Ranveer said, snapping his fingers in the air.

It was then when Ishani came back to her senses and gasped lightly. "You look...amazing," she found herself admire him.

Ranveer looked at her puzzled for a couple of moments, but his expressions changed after a while and he smiled in a "thank you" way.

"I'm happy you came here," he said.

"So am I," Ishani returned with a chuckle. "I mean I'm happy that _you_ are here too."

"Ishani, you can come out of this place. Maa and Baba are not here. They're with Zaveri sir and few others in the courtyard," Ranveer said.

Ishani looked at him in awe and surprise that how he knew the reason of her standing in such solitude. She wanted to ask him but kept quiet as the atmosphere around had turned quite different.

Ishani and Ranveer saw many young couples dancing on the dance floor while many people were chatting and drinking and having fun around. Ishani noticed Puneet and Sally were dancing as well, lost in their moment. She looked at Ranveer if he noticed them. It would atleast make easier for Puneet to talk to him afterwards; but Ranveer was lost somewhere else.

"They all want to meet you," Ishani said trying to lessen the awkwardness of the moment and gesturing towards the guests. "You should talk to them."

Ranveer looked at her and with a sparkle in his eyes, "I don't meet people. Whoever needs to see RV, should do it himself, and if I start meeting everyone RV's worth would get moderate."

"It's not so. RV needs to be humble," Ishani responded sympathetically.

"See, Ishani, they want to meet RV and if he becomes what you want him to be he would not remain the person he really is."

Ishani wanted to say something but heard Puneet's voice calling their names.

"Sir, ma'am, why don't you both join us too? Please?" he said in a pleading tone. Ishani looked at Ranveer who himself seemed nervous.

"Oh, no. I'm fine here. You guys have fun," Ishani replied. And so did Ranveer.

"RV sir, I know you don't like all this but for a while? Please? After all this is organized for you," and with this he saw both Ishani and Ranveer melting and Puneet dragged them too along with him, making their hands clasped into each others'.

Ishani could not help but feel awkward more than ever. Until few years back there was no awkwardness when it came to dancing with her friend but tonight it was not the same. Suddenly she felt a feeling of calmness taking over her: The chatter of the people around along with the loud music died away and the green and red lights which she found pinpricking her eyes appeared to grow fainter. Ishani felt Ranveer's arms' weight around her slender waist as he pulled her towards him; her face inches away from his. Ishani gasped and looked at him and a strange shiver ran through her skin. For the first time in the evening Ranveer wore different expressions on his face and they were neither of anger nor disappointment and nor any pain, but something that she herself could not find words to describe for. She looked into his eyes...the eyes that made her feel naked as if scrutinizing her very soul and keeping it into captive. Ishani tried to turn her gaze away but she was already lost in the eyes gaping back at her.

She felt herself blush slightly as well as shiver as she too wrapped her arms around his neck gently and moved closer to him. There was only calm, not a single sound of any living could be heard except the sound of their breathings and heart beats. Ishani found her heart beating in the same rhythm as his. She tried to say something, anything that could make her feel real but in the moment words fell short.

Ranveer and Ishani's bodies glided side by side, her hands around his neck and his around her waist. Ishani smiled a bit and so did he, neither of them realizing whether they were dreaming or it was _real_. Ranveer moved Ishani away gracefully as she looked at him surprised but before she could understand it he twirled her around she found herself again in his arms, protected. Her fears and painful feelings being chased away one by one. She looked back at Ranveer who had not uttered a single word since they came close but he was happy. And so was she. For at the moment there were no clouds of heartaches or tormented feelings gnawing at them, instead the sighs of relief and contentment that their undulating moment brought.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

For how long they both remained in each others' arms, ambling through the air on the sound of the music they did not know and nor did they want to, for it meant spoiling of the most beautiful moment that they both felt perhaps for the first time in their lives. Ishani tightened the grip of her arms around Ranveer as they still continued to dance. But suddenly the sounds of cheering, whistles and shoutings separated them as they both stared around to see everything was same except one thing: the lights were back to being intense red, green and now as well as yellow, people still existed there and their chattering came back to life again; but now instead of the loud, hard music played a soothing number by U2. Ishani and Ranveer broke apart nervously as they refused to look at each other. They could feel people staring at them but neither of them looked towards the crowd until Ishani heard Rishi's voice saying how good they looked while dancing together.

Ishani tried to leave the party hall having a feeling that she had never felt before and at the present moment there was only a joy in her heart that she could not understand the reason of. Ishani stole her gaze to look at Ranveer and he too looked annoyed but did not look at her, rather made an attempt to smile at others who waved their hands at him.

"You guys were awesome," Ishani heard someone tell Ranveer while he only nodded in a polite reply. And before the events of the future could unfold before her eyes she dashed towards the exit of the hall and soon she found herself away and safe from the crowd.

The surroundings remained calm as Ishani tried to reconcile with the events that had affected her in last few hours. Her heart beat faster as she remembered Ranveer's arms around her waist and the feeling which rushed through were like she had never felt before. Each and every moment of their dance giving her shivers as she blushed thinking of them. The moon rose higher and the cold chilly air blew across her hair. Ishani turned back to leave but looking at Ranveer suddenly she gasped.

He too looked as though he did not expect her to find him there and was taken aback.

"You here? What are you doing here?" Ishani asked in a shocked tone.

Ranveer looked at her confused.

"Yeah. I'm here. Why?" he said.

Ishani stared at him for a few seconds then looked away while he too turned his gaze towards other things. Both feeling the emotions neither of them had ever come across and now trying to make peace with them. Ishani sighed.

"I hope it did not get screwed up," Ishani said, still looking on the other side and closing her eyes. Ranveer did not say anything but looked towards an antique placed in a corner of the yard.

"I need to leave now, Ishani," he said in a low whisper and before Ishani could question him anything he disappeared in the dark.

Now she was alone, standing in a lonely place, where no sound haunted her or no eerie lights hurt her eyes, shadowed by a part of the roof which made the surroundings look dark as well as blocked the moonlight to penetrate through. Her eyes wandered here and there as if she still wanted to understand the happenings, for despite the time having passed since they were together Ishani could not find herself there. She along with her soul and heart still lingered there in his arms, feeling safe protected and happy. Ishani caressed her right hand which Ranveer had held the moment he had moved her away from him before taking her in his arms. She could feel the pace of her heartbeats getting different as the memories of their dance rolled back to her again. For a moment she felt embarrassed but it turned into a gentle blush in a moment. Ishani walked away from the corner, now completely exposed to the moon as its white light touched her face again and the air turned cold.

Ishani kept walking in the garden, adoring the mystical beauty of the sight of the house, when she heard a sound: the sound of someone shouting in anger which seemed to be coming from slightly afar. Ishani headed towards the sound and saw Mr. Zaveri talking to someone on his phone and as soon as she came to him he was done with it and his expressions from those of anger turned into softness and he smiled at her.

"Good to see you, Ishani," he said, although tension was still visible in his tone and expressions. "It's good that you're interacting with people more now otherwise you were such a loner."

Ishani smiled and he patted her head gently.

"By the way, uncle," Ishani asked him, "I heard you were shouting at someone. Is everything alright? "

"Yes, yes! Everything's fine. It's just sometimes our crazy employees work lazily so I simply was telling him off. There was a set of diamonds that needed to be delivered by now but they didn't. So I had to do something," Mr. Zaveri chuckled and Ishani laughed back as well.

"Are you leaving?" Ishani asked him.

"Not now. I have an important business here. There's going to be a party from China and RV and I have to see them. There's this meeting," Mr. Zaveri replied.

Ishani for a moment found it strange as she knew Ranveer had not mentioned any such thing to her when they had met last time. Was it a new deal that she had missed, she wondered.

'Why would he be telling me of everything he does in his work?' Ishani thought to herself and smiled at Mr. Zaveri.

"Excuse me," he said and left.

* * *

Ishani was in the thoughts of talking to her kaka and kaki before she left. 'No more games and no more hide and seek now,' she thought, 'I must talk to them.' And with this Ishani went towards the part Amba and Kailash were sitting along with some others guests. Few were leaving while some were preparing to leave. It was already 10.30 by now and everyone might have wished to be at home before it was late night. Ishani stood in the corner waiting for everyone to leave and have a chance to talk to Amba and Kailash. In the next 15 minutes all the guests had left and only Kailash and Amba were standing there. It was then Ishani came out of the corner and stood in front of them though she refused to look into their eyes.

"Do you need anything, Ishani?" Kailash asked, struggling to keep his disappointment aside.

Ishani gulped and spoke: "Kaka, kaki, I don't know what I should be saying. I have no words. When I came back...from..." Ishani closed her eyes and continued, "Two years ago when you left and I came back...from Chirag's house I was told what they did to you. It was..."

"Does it matter?" Amba spoke, for the first time in the evening; and Ishani's heart gave a leap as she looked up at the older woman. "Does it matter, Ishani, what happened to us that night? I'm sure you'd never have had any _servant_ more loyal than my Ranveer but you trusted those you hardly knew. Does it matter now that in that night you left your friend to die? Does it matter you forgot the promise you made to his mother of never letting her get hurt again in your family?" Amba said last line extending her hand towards Ishani and pointing towards a brown spot on her wrist. Ishani remembered the event to be her promise to Ranveer of taking care of his mother after Baa had abused her.

Ishani looked at Amba helplessly while Amba continued, almost in a yawp, "We had never expected anything from you or your family except...except a bit of kindness as a reward. But none of you could give us that. I will not condemn you for what you did, Ishani, because at least your unfaithfulness made my son what my words and warnings couldn't. He's known as RV now. RV. The name that the entire UK respects. And I need nothing more. Nothing."

"And I'm happy for all of you. I really am," Ishani said, nodding her head. "I always wanted to see Ranveer where he is and I'm truly glad he's achieved this that too on his own."

"You are?" Amba asked, as if not being able to trust Ishani's words.

Ishani nodded her head in positive.

"Ishani, do you know why Ranveer..." but before Amba could finish her question, she was called by one of the remaining guests in her house. Amba reluctantly left and Ishani gave a sigh of relief as she looked at Kailash. This was the time she needed to talk to him now.

"Kaka, I understand why you two are angry but please listen to me. I never thought my family could do anything like this. My papa, Maa, Devarsh and everyone they could never be so wrong. They were not like this," she said.

"Ishani, I have no idea what to say. We trusted certain people and _hoped_ from them something. We did get out of this shock soon, but Ranveer couldn't. He still cannot let go of that moment you and his Mota Babuji left him," Kailash said, while tears flicked through Ishani's eyes.

She tried to say something but due to conflicting emotions surfacing from the bitter memories of that night no words came out. She looked at Kailash and managed to say, "I don't know what the truth is, Kaka. I was told..."

"'Told'? Ishani, you trusted the things you were 'told'? I expected better from you," Kailash said.

"Once you left, I missed you all. I missed you so much that it became impossible to live in the house I had been with my father, with my friend and with all of you. I fear going there, Kaka. That place scares me. It hurts to be there," Ishani said sadly.

Kailash's look still did not change but Ishani could not wait there. She felt the air choking herself and dashed out to find breath. On her way she met Amba but could not look into her eyes and left. Amba and Kailash showed no hatred, though they tried. Ishani felt this in her heart, for all she could feel was a sharp, shooting disappointment that she had presented them with. Ishani drove hurriedly towards her house, tears continuously falling from the corners of her eyes as she blinked several times to have a clear look of the way.

At the moment she could only remember Ranveer, his mother, his father in that fateful night, wounded, and a hope in their hearts that _she_ would not let them down, but she failed them. She felt a maddening anger taking over her for living her life in self pity for so long while becoming the reason of others' happiness. She wanted to scream but only hiccoughs came out of her throat.

After two hours Ishani reached her home, not remembering anything of her journey, and shut the door tightly as her remaining strength gave her away and she buckled on her knees on the floor. The memories of her past life swimming in front of her eyes as she gave a painful scream.

"Why did it have to happen?" she said crying. "Why life cannot be simple?"

Thinking this Ishani fell asleep but for how long she did not know.

* * *

"Where were you, Ranveer?" Amba asked Ranveer when he entered his room late at night. Amba's voice rather cold.

He looked at his mother and knew she was upset with Ishani but he needed to pacify her. He came upto Amba who was sitting on the couch in his room, and took her hand in his.

"Maa, I know you're upset, but I had invited all my business partners, how could I leave her?" he said softly.

"That is not the problem, Ranveer. You didn't even trust me on this? Why would I interfere in your professional life? She works with you. Spends hours in the place you spend your most of the time," she said jerking her hand out of his. "You know, I _wanted_ to see her and tell her who you are now..."

But before Amba could continue Ranveer interrupted. "So did you tell her? Did you tell her what RV is? What he has become?" he asked, knowing his mother could not do this. Amba looked away.

"Maa, I know you are not someone who'd like to tell someone how rich you are. Don't pretend to be either," he said.

"But, Ranveer..."

"Maa, try to understand. Please. You wanted to meet her and you just did. Now let it go."

Amba looked at her son and felt he was not as unhappy as he used to be, but feared this happiness might be short lived as the face of Ishani rolled before her eyes. In these days she had learnt to read his happiness and today as well she understood Ranveer was happy because Ishani did not turn down his invitation. She looked at her husband standing outside the room who smiled at her and she sighed.

"Maa, it's very late and cold. See, you're shivering. Please go to bed. You mustn't be up at this hour," Ranveer said.

Amba reluctantly nodded and was accompanied by her husband to her room.

* * *

Ishani woke up at late at night as her phone rang loudly. She looked at it and saw there were 5 blank calls from her mother. Ishani put it aside and tried to sleep again but her phone wouldn't give up. After several calls she irritably took it up.

"Hello, Maa," she said, her voice still very low and cracked.

"Ishani, is everything alright? You look tensed," Falguni said, concerned.

"Why did you do this?" Ishani asked as if she would burst into tears.

"Did what?"

"You know! You know what I'm talking about," Ishani shouted.

"I don't," Falguni replied, frowning as Ishani could guess.

"I'm talking about what you, Baa and rest of our family did to Ranveer and his family," she said, now tears coming out of her eyes.

"Ishani, why are you talking about them, huh? What have they got to do with you anyway? They're our past. You get it? Our. Mine, your father's and yours as well. Move on from the edge. Ranveer never respected your relationship with him and nor your feelings. Don't you remember what he did to Disha?" Falguni said, and Ishani could sense her breaking down in tears as well. "Ishani, all those parents who want Disha as their daughter-in-law don't accept her only because of your friend. Can you forgive him for that?"

"But they didn't deserve such humiliation, Maa."

Falguni said she did not want to talk on the matter anymore and advised Ishani too to not think of anything else but her work and disconnected the call in dismay.

Her colloquy with her mother gave no comfort or answers to Ishani and nor could she get back to holding the same grudge she had for Ranveer for past two years. Her heart ached at that thought and she realized it was impossible. The questions and their answers left her shattered, confused and craving for peace but she never got any.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The next few days passed without much hustle as Ishani remained busy in her own office work not getting enough time to spend upon other projects. She was offered with another of the big contracts and partnership in UK which she accepted happily. The past still haunted her at nights, so she made sure to stay away from Ranveer and anything that was close to him. However, after almost 5 days she had to go to his office as the time of her _leave_ was over and she had to resume her work there as well.

Arriving in the office Ishani silently headed towards her cabin which was on the third floor along with Ranveer's. There were only two working rooms on the third floor and both of them occupied by Ishani and Ranveer. She expected to see Ranveer as Ishani came upto her cabin but felt relieved that he was not there, and she walked towards her own. Ishani noticed she hadn't seen Puneet as well and hoped his conversation with Ranveer, if he had had any, went good. Now there was only silence: not even the sound of air seemed to break it and the stream of water which ran nearby was frozen due to cold, so no noise came out of it as well. The time passed and Ishani worked along, her head buried behind the bundles of files and her laptop as well as other things, and sometimes she would look up to see towards the other room but it remained same as ever. She was restless. Ishani took a deep breath and tried to remain in the present but a feeling in her stomach kept churning in all the time.

Finally, after noon, almost in the evening, Ishani saw Ranveer walking towards his cabin. He looked tired which she thought he would be due to working for hours. For an unknown moment she felt like going to him and relieve him all of his worries but she was immediately reminded her of her mother's words.

'Ishani, all those parents who want Disha as their daughter-in-law don't accept her only because of your friend. Can you forgive him for that?' Her mother had said. Ishani remembered how her sister went through humiliation for whatever happened years ago. She closed her eyes as she could still feel the pain Disha went through because of Ranveer. She felt a strong agitation of emotions bubbling within her: pain, guilt, hatred and almost all of the feelings she had always tried to ignore in the past, yet at the present moment guilt being the most prominent one. Ishani sat there, her eyes still closed, as she heard a familiar voice which brought her to reality.

"Is everything alright, Ishani?" she heard Ranveer say as she looked up at him.

Ishani nodded, wiping her tears but without looking at him.

"Ishani," he said. "I saw you were..."

Ishani looked at Ranveer helplessly before she spoke. This time her sanity or senses giving her away as she failed to understand what made her say what she did.

"What do you want, Ranveer?" she said reproachfully, and he was taken aback.

"What happened to you?" he said trying to understand Ishani's behavior. "You don't look fine. Is everything alright?"

"You should be worried of this, Mr. RV?" Ishani said in a mockery tone.

"Ishani, go home and take rest. Seems like something's wrong with you," he said with a concerned voice.

"What do you want to prove? That you're a God to us? To me? You are the reason Chirag and I..." and she could not finish her sentence but continued nonetheless, "And I don't have to go anywhere. It's you who doesn't leave me. Why don't you just leave me for once and for all? Why do you have to come back again and again in my life?" Ishani shouted. Her lips quivering and her body shaking. With each word she spoke the reproach in her voice increased but she knew it was for herself as she found it harder to look into Ranveer's eyes 'cause she could see tears in them too.

Ranveer turned away and winced as it became impossible for him to look at Ishani's hatred filled expressions. The hatred she held for him and now it became evident. Both remained silent as Ishani could not utter a single word either of hatred or of apology though she felt both the emotions gushing upwards in her throat and waiting to be spilled out in form of words, but she could only stare into nothingness that fell before her eyes.

After sometime Ranveer felt Ishani leaving the cabin. With tears in his eyes he saw her walking away. He came to his own cabin, trying to think nothing of the last 10 minutes that had taken place and hoped he would see Ishani again tomorrow walking towards her room and wearing a gentle smile on her face like she did everytime she came to him. But all that seemed too good to be real and he felt he was thrown again into this harsh reality. Tears poured out of his eyes helplessly as he for the first time in two years found himself breaking down, falling towards the dark pits he had always dreaded to be in again. The noon turned into evening and evening into dark night but nothing in Ranveer changed. He still sat there, lost in his world, tears having drought in his eyes. It hurt. The lights in the room being extremely dull things were not clearly visible but Ranveer needed none of it. Puneet had been out of town and Ranveer wished he did not return today, but to his surprise Puneet did come back. He knocked the door and Ranveer only nodded his head slightly which was enough for Puneet to get the idea that his boss had permitted him in.

"How's it going?" Ranveer asked.

"It went well, sir," Puneet responded, sensing tension in Ranveer's tone.

"How much of it is left?"

"30%."

"Good. Now we have another important thing to do. Mr. Williamson, you know him. Right?" and when Puneet nodded Ranveer continued, "Mr. Williamson has had an important deal with us: He trusted me with the papers of his new product. I do not know what it is, but it is most likely going to work wonders in medical and industrial field given both are linked with the same thing: Chemical science. So, he believes there might be a conspiracy against him as his project was already in talks; so much that except its formula nothing is a secret now. He wants it safe and says it might not be so in his own sphere, for no one would believe he can trust anyone else with this. But he does and is doing. And that's us. Puneet, no one knows this except you and me for now, and other that you there will be only two people knowing this, and I hope I can trust you with your word that you are never going to unveil this to anyone. Deal?"

"Deal." Puneet said with a smile. "All will be taken care of, sir. Don't worry."

Ranveer knew he could trust Puneet enough on this matter. "You can leave now, you must be tired. Go home and take rest."

Puneet looked at Ranveer worried for he could tell there was something wrong with him. Even in the dimly lit room he could see Ranveer's puffy red eyes and while talking to him Ranveer had to pause several times to catch his breath as it got heavier with the words he spoke.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly to which Ranveer nodded but unconvincingly.

"I...I'm fine. You go home," he said wincing as if something was hurting him.

"Why do I feel it's the same cause as that evening in Mumbai, sir?" Puneet asked.

"Puneet, I'm more than fine. It's just I feel tired right now. That's it. Now leave. Please."

Puneet could not argue to make the matter worse and proceeded towards the exit. Before leaving he peered back over his shoulder to have a final look on his boss to which Ranveer nodded that he is alright. Puneet left.

Ranveer sat back, Ishani's words still throbbing in his heart like a wound bleeding he tried to drift away his attention to something else but all he could see was, all he felt was Ishani, her tears, her anger and the moment of hatred in her eyes. He wished all of it could be erased by any means but nothing permitted those wounds to get healed or erased.

* * *

Ishani walked by the sea, her feet wet by the water which threw itself towards the shore making wet traces on the glistening sand. Ishani felt various sensations within herself rivaling to surface and make their own identity in reality while she only wished to crush them with all her power, for their presence smothered her to no end. She felt guilt and disappointment but at the same time hatred, yet she had no idea who this hatred was for: for Ranveer or for herself. She could not get his face out of her head when she had said all the harsh words to him. 'He tried to break my relationship with Chirag,' Ishani thought to herself to pacify the guilt part but it was of no use, for it only made her question her own feelings for Chirag.

Ranveer's look, his concern, his pleads to listen to him two years back, her own mother's words from recent conversation, Ranveer's eyes, his silent cries kept ringing in her head incessantly until she felt nothing. No pain, no emotion, no anger, nothing inside out. She did not even realize the sun had crossed itself past its horizon and the crescent moon had appeared in the sky followed by innumerable stars. She felt numb: neither any pain affected her nor any cold and nor the water of the sea and nor even its sound that she loved the most about the sea. She neither cried nor did she scream rather felt a paralyzing numbness that tore her soul apart without its realization. She sat in silence, gazing towards the sea, its undying serenity and the reflection of the moon being cast upon its surface from an infinite depth of the sky. For how long she remained in that state she could not tell, until something _cracked_ within her, as if something broken and she felt an urgency to go back to Ranveer. Ishani ignored the feeling once, but its intensity only increased with time until she could hold no longer and gave in.

Ishani stood up and darted towards her car. It would take hours to get back, she thought, and hurried towards London, her heart pounding with an unexpected pace.

She finally reached the office, and saw the lights were off. 'Ranveer's cabin isn't on this side anyway,' she thought and dashed away. Getting into the office she took up the elevator and came on to the third floor quickly. By now she found her heart racing wildly under her skin as she came forward, and a loud scream came on her lips at the sight before her eyes: she saw Ranveer, collapsed on the floor, murmuring something to himself and a bottle of wine on the desk, and another one crashed on the floor. He looked weak, weaker than she had ever seen him: he could not walk, he could not speak, and Ishani herself did not deny that the ache she suddenly felt was the worse she had ever felt. She ran towards him and took him in her arms, but Ranveer seemed to sense her presence as he struggled to free himself from her arms but Ishani would not let him go.

"What is this, Ranveer? Why did you drink so much?" she cried.

Ranveer did not look at her but said something in a low whisper, "Let me go. I...I don't want to..."

In the dim light of the cabin she could see Ranveer, a disbelief, a disappointment in his eyes, their color changed and swollen. She gasped and took him in an embrace, holding him incredibly closer to her as she began crying. The tears falling from her eyes splashed down on his shoulder and soon enough he was calm, for he neither pushed her away and nor did he reciprocate but Ishani held him tightly and closely only to find the numbness leaving her for better. And after few minutes Ishani could feel Ranveer right there with her, the warmth of his body giving her comfort like it always did. But Ishani felt something was wrong...his body wasn't warm but burning. Burning with fever. Ishani stirred Ranveer while he only stared at her painfully as if accusing her of something.

"Ranveer..." she whispered slowly to which he responded with something inaudible gesture. But Ishani could not understand what he said anymore or if did at all, and before she could understand anything Ranveer lost all his consciousness. Ishani rubbed his hands but he would not wake up. She called out his name, sprinkled water on his face, but to no avail.

"Don't..." she wept. "Wake up, Ranveer. Please wake up." Nothing worked.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Relax, Ms. Parekh," Puneet said who had accidently turned up to the office at late night to fetch an important file while Ishani had lost her senses on what to do or what not to. He luckily came up and Ishani and Puneet brought Ranveer to the hospital as well as informed his family and only his father was coming but his mother could not be informed since she always fretted over her son's health. Ishani looked at Puneet nervously while he only smiled slightly to assure her Ranveer would be alright.

"But why aren't they telling us anything?" Ishani asked impatiently.

"Because they're just attending him," Puneet replied.

"Oh, it's been so long. Why don't they come out and let us go to meet Ranveer?" Ishani said, frustrated.

"It's been only 15 minutes, Ma'am, they'll be coming anytime. And we have to see Mr. Vaghela too. He'd be arriving soon."

Ishani still kept strolling from one side to another, impatiently looking out of the room towards the doorway hoping for something to happen. After few minutes Kailash and Rishi arrived, both wearing worried expressions on their faces. Kailash saw Ishani and for a moment Ishani saw a sign of relief in his eyes while she herself looked at him with guilt-stricken eyes, and swallowed hard.

"What happened?" Kailash asked Ishani. Ishani could not say anything and shut her eyes and few moments later she heard Puneet explain everything to Rishi and Kailash.

"What did the doctor say?" Kailash said.

Ishani shook her head. "We just got here half an hour ago, they're still to clarify what happened to him," she said trying to catch her breath. "I-I think you should be done with the formalities of the hospital already. They said they needed a family member."

Kailash nodded and rushed towards the reception followed by Rishi while Puneet still stood by Ishani's side. The time seemed to have rooted at one place only as it refused to move forward, it felt to Ishani. She felt she had waited for hours while it was not even one hour that had passed.

"He's fine," Ishani heard the doctor say sympathetically. "You don't have to worry, and no need to fret for sure."

Ishani was not in mood to listen to the doctor's jokes as she retorted, "What happened to him, doctor? Why did you guys have to take so long?"

Looking at Ishani's impatient state Puneet jumped in between and took matter in his own hands as he gestured Ishani to calm down which she did very reluctantly.

"I'm sorry, sir, yes, please. How's RV sir?" he said.

"He is fine. He had fever already, and workload took a great deal out of him as well as some emotional stress, it seems. Oh, and I need not mention Alcohol, the real culprit here. He shouldn't have taken it at all. He must have felt suffocation due to lack of air and perhaps smoke in the room that is quite common because of winters now a days. And it all caused disorientation in his blood circulation and that's why it all happened but he is doing quite fine now. Though we had to sedate him for a couple of hours, now once he wakes up he'd be fine. But make sure he takes rest for atleast one week," the doctor said all this looking at Ishani. She could but nod slightly.

"Can I...can I see him, doctor?" Ishani insisted.

"Sure. You can go to him." With this Ishani ran towards the room Ranveer was kept in.

Ishani entered a large hospital room, the white walls of the hospital welcoming her and the glassy windows were shut to keep the chilly wind from penetrating through, and the curtains were drawn tightly. She smelt the smell of the medicines which she always ran away from until now; but it didn't matter today. It didn't matter that she was in the most unpleasant place she always thought it was. All she could see was a figure draped in a light blanket breathing as his chest rose and fell softly under the blanket. Ishani sighed as she found her heart clenching in herself at the sight of Ranveer. She could not feel anything for still her mother's words rang in her ears, yet the strong was the moment in which she had found Ranveer in, his eyes accusing her on mistrusting him. Ishani steadily moved towards Ranveer, sat beside him on a chair and stared at his pale face while he still did not stir. She deep down wanted him to wake up and talk to her for she still remembered how he used to spend hours sitting beside her when she used to have fever or needed him. She had hurt him and she could not run away from this fact; and to ease the anguish, if it was possible, she took his feeble hand in her and squeezed it gently as the tears of regret appeared in the corners of her eyes.

"Ranveer, wake up, please," she said, but he did not move. "You never liked being in hospital, don't you remember that? Why don't you just get up and see you've been here longest ever? See, it's going to be dawn in a few hours. Wake up!" she said and broke in tears.

Ranveer made no movement while Ishani continued, her voice cracked and quivering, "I miss our old days, Ranveer, when we were together and nothing troubled us like it does now. Everything was so beautiful and peaceful. And you know what, when I—I fell in love with Chirag, for a moment I thought my life was complete and I needed nothing but then you left and I came to realize in my life only years existed and nothing else. I missed you! I missed you so much that my own family, my siblings and their company fell short. I don't know why I'm telling you this, I don't know if I should be saying anything at all, but I wanted to let you know. I don't know if the accusations on you were real or false, I don't know your intentions for separating me from Chirag but all I know is I missed my friend more than anything else. My friend Ranveer. Can we not go back to being the same again? Can we not gain the years back and relive our life again? I know you're not listening. Not now anyway, but I am content this way telling you this, trust me on this."

While talking all this she stroked his hairs and felt the fever had toned down considerably and his breathing was regular now. After months and years of lies to herself Ishani was able to admit everything to Ranveer though he did not listen to anything said to him. Ishani kept staring at his face, sometimes a pleasant or sometimes unpleasant memory striking her. Ishani spent entire night there, sitting next to Ranveer, caressing his forehead and telling him of everything she wanted him to know. The time passed and the finally the dawn broke, spreading the purple and orange colors in the sky and the rays of the sun made their way through the curtains. It was then a nurse showed up and asked Ishani to leave since there were few checkups that needed to be done before Ranveer was discharged. Ishani reluctantly turned to leave, taking a final look at Ranveer, and was surprised to see Kailash standing there.

"Kaka, you here?" she said in a low voice.

Kailash nodded and signaled her to come out and they both walked towards the waiting room.

"Are Puneet and Rishi gone?" she asked when Kailash did not say anything. He nodded.

"Though they'll be coming back in a while to take him home." He said and at no reaction from Ishani he continued, "Ishani, I appreciate those who heal the wounds. It's a very rare quality. Thank you for getting him to the hospital at time."

"It wasn't me, it was Puneet. I had no idea what to do until Puneet showed up." Ishani said. "And I haven't healed any wounds, Kaka, but made them bleed again."

Kailash put his hand on her shoulder. "Ishani, in ordinary circumstances if I had overheard you I might feel guilty or bad but today I felt relieved."

Ishani looked at him in surprise and no words came out of her mouth and they stopped walking too.

"Ishani, the time has been hard for us, for all of us; but you cannot give up on life or stop living it. Ranveer has chosen the second way to live—or I would say spend –his life. Yet since last month we could sense a positive change in him and thus in our own lives and I don't want to let it go. You get what I'm trying to say?"

Ishani stared at him, trying not to cry or show any emotion to Kailash she was feeling, she said, "Kaka, can you please do me a favor?" He nodded. "Please don't tell Ranveer I was here with him."

"But why? He deserves to know."

"I know. But not this time. What I said to him I do not wish to repeat or even think again ever. Kaka, please promise me. Please?"

Kailash nodded and they began to walk again and neared towards the waiting room. Ishani picked up her bag and glanced at Kailash who smiled back at her. For the first time ever since she had met Kailash, Ishani saw the old warmth and affection in his smile.

"It's time to leave now, Kaka. I need to go before it's late for the office as there are few meetings to attend."

The curtains were drawn aside and the white sunlight made its way into the hospital room as Ranveer still lay there unconscious. Kailash and Rishi waited for him to wake up and around 8.30 in the morning Ranveer opened his eyes. The white painted room seemed to be blazing in the morning light. Ranveer shut his eyes immediately as he found his head spinning and aching badly.

"Oh, you're awake," he heard a voice. "Good, good." The voice was unusually kind and had a surprising friendliness in it. Ranveer struggled to lift his head up but it was too much of a hard task in that moment so he drew himself back and sank on the bed. He wished to speak but could say nothing, his throat felt dry. Unable to either move, speak or think anything he finally calmed himself down, not understanding the cause why he was feeling so internally wounded and somewhere empty, and what made him end up in the hospital like this. He tried to remember if anything happened last day or in the evening and gradually the memories of the previous day came back to life again and agitated the old painful sensation again in him. His head hurt more as he wriggled on the bed to make his body move and leave. He wanted to run, escape as the burden of the memories became heavier with each passing moment.

The Doctor noticed this and ran towards him. "Don't!" he shouted in a concerned professional tone. "You're still not in condition to walk and here you're trying to dance, huh?" Ranveer recognized the voice he heard few minutes back being that of the doctor's but he could not laugh at his stupid joke, or so he thought the joke was.

"How come I am here?" he asked irritably.

"You had planned to suffocate yourself to death, it seems. Be thankful you were brought to the hospital at the right time or..." the doctor replied.

"When can I leave?"

"You can leave now but you'll have to look after yourself, Mr. Vaghela."

Before Ranveer could speak any further Puneet and Kailash entered the room, and Kailash took Ranveer in a tight embrace. "We're going now." He smiled while Ranveer remained silent.

After few minutes Ranveer, Kailash and Puneet came to their car as the driver drove them home swiftly.

"Does Maa know about..." Ranveer started but dropped the question halfway as Kailash grasped the question and shook his head.

"We needed to know what happened to you first or she might have panicked badly."

"Don't you feel guilt for not telling her the truth?"

"I do. But circumstances did not allow me to. Don't worry, we'd let her know now. She won't fret as much."

Ishani came back to her house and collapsed on the bed feeling tired, her body aching and her spirit low yet she felt her heart was devoid of a burden she had carried for years. She glanced up at the watch and it showed 8 O' clock. 'There's still some time,' she thought and went off to sleep. She woke up after nearly two hours and remembered there was an important meeting in the office today and she had to leave.

Once in the office, Ishani found her heart getting heavier at each step for she could not still get anything out form her mind. She took a deep breath and walked on and came to the conference room. All the people were there as well as Puneet who she thought might have first dropped Ranveer home and came for the meeting on time. It was him most of the times who attended the meetings or sometimes it was Rishi; Ranveer rarely went for them. The meeting ended in a couple of hours for it required few more information as well as approval of a few sustainable communities of the country for the extension of their project. However many of the things were already done while few needed time and the experts in the field were entrusted with the task.

After the meeting Ishani met Puneet who was now tired as his eyelids seemed to be drooping low.

"Hey, Puneet!" Ishani called him.

"Hello, Ms. Parekh. How are you? You were not seen for too long except yesterday."

"Yeah. I was stuck somewhere," Ishani said. "How is Ranveer? I hope he's been to home by now?"

"Yes, yes. We got him home and as you know he's been asked to take bed rest for a week, but he wanted to come back today itself. It was his mother who scolded him for drinking too much and still not listening to her so he half heartedly agreed to stay back," Puneet said.

"Did he say something?" Ishani asked in an unexpected anticipation.

"No. He didn't. He's been behaving like he was all fine and all our worries are just useless to him. I tried even telling him how you were there whole night but he wouldn't listen to anyone," Puneet said with disappointment.

"I'm sure he appreciates what you and Rishi do for him and his family. You don't have to worry about that; he just doesn't let anyone know that. And a request, Puneet, please don't tell him anything about me." Ishani was expecting another question from Puneet but was relieved to see he didn't ask any and nodding he left.

"One week," she whispered to herself and engaged herself in her work.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Puneet, what is this?" Ishani asked Puneet when she saw him taking the last remaining file from Ranveer's cabin to somewhere else, and the entire room was empty except the usual things in it.

"Ma'am, sir wants all these files in his cabin right now. He seems quite angry, so I cannot delay. I'm sorry but I'll talk to you later," Puneet said, arranging all the disordered pages and putting them into a file.

"Hold on!" Ishani insisted, "He was supposed to be taking rest by now, right? What's he doing here? And where are you talking everything from here?"

"Wait, wait, ma'am! Don't take it in hurry. You know him; he didn't agree to stay back at home a single second he realized he could walk. His parents tried to convince him and take his own care first but he wouldn't listen to anyone."

"But where are you taking all these files? Why has his cabin been evacuated like this?" Ishani asked and somewhere she knew the answer but wanted to know it nonetheless.

"Well, he says he doesn't want to be here in this cabin anymore," Puneet replied pointing towards Ranveer's cabin, "and says he'd find it quite harder to focus on his work from here so until he gets well he'd not be coming here."

Ishani's heart gave a dull cry and she wanted to ask Puneet few more questions but he, giving Ishani an apologetic nod, went away. There was not much changed in the room in front of her: the tables, the desk, the cupboards and the windows as well as the sight beyond them was same as ever yet she could not help but feel a drastic change, an emptiness in her life. She had never felt so lonely before and today this sudden turn of events gave her something else to feel altogether. Ishani often tried to ignore and make a new start of the day, trying to convince herself the reason Ranveer had changed his cabin was what Puneet had stated but something kept ringing in her head making her feel uncomfortable and telling her otherwise.

"Are you feeling fine here, sir?" Rishi asked Ranveer.

"Much better," Ranveer said with a weary smile. "I think I'll have a good time here."

Rishi nodded. After few minutes Puneet entered and Ranveer's look changed.

"You're late," Ranveer said in an angered voice. "5 minutes."

Puneet lowered his head and looked at him apologetically. He could not understand this sudden change in his boss and felt worried. Puneet sometimes tried to ask the cause but Ranveer would knowingly change the subject and Puneet could still not dare to say anything.

"I'm sorry, sir. The papers were shuffled that's why it took time to get back here." Puneet thought it would be better not to mention his meeting with Ishani, for he could sense something had happened between them. Ishani's worries towards Ranveer and Ranveer's ignorance towards Ishani made him feel this way, though he believed he had no other evidence except this to think anything like this. After few second Rishi received a call and he left, and soon after Puneet followed him. Now there was only Ranveer in the room. Finding himself alone for sometime Ranveer walked towards the window to have the look on the free world, the place he always loved in his old cabin. He could feel an affection there in the air but this place was only surrounded by the walls of bricks and a feeling of suffocation giving him a feeling of his own artificial existence, and beyond it were only the large buildings blocking anything coming their way. He would have loved to be there in his older cabin but Ishani did not want to see his face, so he thought, as long as her work does not get done he would operate everything from here.

Ranveer's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door; he nodded without looking in the direction of the newcomer and silently wiping away the tears from his misty eyes. Puneet entered the cabin to let Ranveer know of the new developments in their new project as well as the financial crisis the fellow group had suffered due to sudden change in marketing policies. After listening to everything Ranveer agreed to help them through and provide all kind of support to get them out of the loss. Through his conversation with Puneet, Ranveer noticed Puneet looked slightly disturbed.

"Puneet, anything wrong with you? Why are you looking so tired?" Ranveer asked.

Puneet hesitated. "It's something personal, sir," he said.

"Personal? Puneet, since when your 'personal' became the things you had to hide from me?"

"Nothing. It's nothing serious, sir."

"Nothing serious, but serious enough to disturb you, right?" Ranveer replied.

Puneet knew he could not escape and finally the time had come he had to disclose about himself and Sally, and their future plans. Though how would Ranveer react to all this was a mystery to Puneet, but he drew a deep breath and let himself go with the flow.

"Sir, it's about a girl, Sally," Puneet said nervously, his eyes closed. "We're in... love. And we want to marry sometime next year...uh...in the beginning of it, actually."

When no response came from Ranveer after next few moments Puneet dared to open his eyes and saw Ranveer stood still, no trace of emotion on his face. "Sir?" Puneet said, and Ranveer stirred.

"Oh, fine. So you're in love! That's great," Ranveer said with a sigh. "You didn't want me to know this?"

"It's not like that. I'd need a couple of days or may be weeks off and I was afraid if you wouldn't allow me this since you never take marriage and love things too seriously, as I've seen you, so I was worried...that maybe you'd like me to continue with the work and not think about the stupid things like marriage and love..." Puneet said, not knowing if anything from his words made any sense to his boss or not. He could see Ranveer's face had turned pale, almost like he was few hours ago after he had got back from the hospital.

"You need few days off?"

"Yes, but it's not now. There are few days still in the waiting, and she wants to marry somewhere else, not in London."

"You were scared. Puneet, I can't let my employees remain bachelor just because I think otherwise. Man, you're just...too much. You scared me," Ranveer feigned a laugh.

Puneet looked at his boss in surprise for a while, thinking how hard, he was thinking for last few days, it would be like to talk to Ranveer but it was easier than buying a simple grocery in a shop, and nothing else. Ranveer patted Puneet's shoulder with a smile, almost a blessing like, but his eyes still showcased emptiness. The emptiness Puneet himself always feared to think about whenever he looked at Ranveer, but knew Ranveer had always dealt with it bravely. Puneet smiled at Ranveer while Ranveer looked at him with the same smile on his face.

Puneet left after few minutes and Ranveer was alone in his cabin. He tried to focus on working, forget the things happened in the past few days but it felt harder than ever. Everything happened to him appeared to be consuming him like a drop of water getting lost in a lake. He still felt, and perhaps more clearly now, Ishani's arms curled around his neck when they had danced, her eyes emanating no hatred but a pleasant glint he had never seen before, her slow breathing as she came closer to him and her heartbeats that ran faster at his touch. He felt it and there was no denial. But then he remembered her accusations. She still believed he separated her from Chirag for himself; she still believed he had tried to...to... molest her sister. The feelings pierced his heart like a hammer hitting a stone. Ranveer took a photograph of Ishani that he kept in his wallet: she smiled at him; her eyes squinted in a mischievous manner and one of her hands on her hips and another in the air pointing it towards him. A drop of tear involuntarily fell on the photograph making it wet in a corner. Ranveer hastily wiped the photograph as well as the tears in his eyes.

He still wished things to go normal once again, like happening magically in the fairy-tales Ishani used to tell him when she had no one to talk about them as children. He knew his story could never be like one of those fairy-tales, with happy endings, prince getting his princess and then living a happily ever after. Ishani's prince was going to be someone else, he always thought to himself, even the thought pained him immensely he did not run away from the truth. But her prince was not her hero; he was the antagonist she always hated in her stories, but in reality she refused to acknowledge anything.

"Why's it so hard," he said to himself painfully, "to be the ones we ever were?" Ranveer still did not dream of her being with him how his heart always wanted but he could feel it hoping somehow...a fool's hope, that he thought it was. He was left behind, in the dust, while she had moved on; but Ranveer wished she had someone who could really be with were not someone like Chirag. He often wondered whether he hated Chirag because he was jealous of him, "may be," Ranveer thought to himself, but he never would cloud her happiness for his own happiness.

The uneasiness increased that he felt, almost everything happening before his eyes and causing his heart aching with the same ease it beat. The only feeling he experienced was pain, the pain he was used to and still it was able to hurt him like no end.

"No," he said to himself. "I will never let it happen. She doesn't love me, for God's sake! Why should I spend my life in self-pity and crying? I can leave her to herself once she decided to move away. She's strong...strong enough to go through everything she might face in future. And may be sometime she'd realize Chirag isn't the right person for her and save herself!"

The hopes were the part of his life ever since Ranveer had set his foot in the outside world and they never disappointed him.

Ishani returned from her own office in the late evening after she was to attend a meeting. She saw Puneet talking to someone on the phone, his face exhibiting a new happiness and his voice slightly louder than usual that Ishani could hear, but she went to finish her own work. After some time she saw Puneet coming towards her and as he came he shook her hand.

"Thank you, Ms. Parekh!" he exclaimed.

Ishani looked at him confused. "What happened, Puneet?"

"Oh, I just talked to RV sir. I never thought it would be so easy to talk to him. What I thought of him was wrong," Puneet said merrily.

Ishani smiled. "He's a good man, I told you," she said.

"I know that and I was feeling sorry too for thinking like that, you know," Puneet said.

"No need of that. I bet your boss won't mind too even if you let him know that." Puneet chuckled while Ishani stared towards Ranveer's cabin, a painful feeling hitting her inside her heart.

"Where is he anyway?" she asked, trying to keep her tone normal.

"He's been out for some time. Maybe a meeting, though he didn't tell us, neither me nor Rishi or anyone."

Ishani smiled and left. She still could not believe she had not met Ranveer in 2 days. Her previous hiatus might have provided her a comfort, or so she thought, but these two days had been the worst. She wanted to atleast see him for once, and ask how was he. But everytime she asked if he was here they said they hadn't seen Ranveer.

It was night when Ishani eventually packed up and prepared to leave, she passed through the cabin door of the room belonging to Ranveer now. Ishani came forward, took a deep breath and exhaled, made an attempt to knock it, but felt the courage leaving her heart and she turned back. She did not know whether Ranveer was there or not, but she hoped he was... Few minutes had passed when Ishani heard the sound of the door opening and Ranveer waddling through it.

"Ranveer," she said. He looked back, the same pain springing through his eyes she had seen him 2 days back, "how are you?"

"Alive."

Ishani did not understand how to talk to him when he supposedly was not the one interested in.

"I heard you were ill...so thought of asking if you're fine."

"I'm not dead and that's more than fine for me," he said. She could hear a forced rudeness in his voice. He always said things like this: saying but letting others interpret them for themselves and Ishani had learned to interpret them as well. Ranveer prepared to leave and as he moved he might have fallen down when Ishani caught him by his shoulder and made him stand properly.

"Are you..." she whispered while he only nodded his head.

"I can go myself."

"You're drunk?" Ishani asked, not caring what he said or thought of her anymore. "You just got out of hospital and you began your drinking session again?"

Ranveer glared at her, his eyes flaring. "Doesn't matter."

"Oh, really?"

"I'm fine and can go home, you don't have to worry about me. You better leave as well," he said.

"Fine. First call your driver and then I'll be leaving."

"He's on leave."

"Have you lost your brain?" Ishani asked, "You were drunk and..."

"Don't act like a traffic rule book," Ranveer interrupted, "I know it's not right but I don't care."

"You obviously do. You can't walk on your feet and are going to drive," she said annoyed with his unsatisfying answers.

"Look, Ishani, I wanted to be alone and it's midnight now, I couldn't keep people hanging because of me," Ranveer said. "Now, I can go home on my own." And Ranveer walked away only to lose his balance once again and topple on the floor as he caught hold of the wall. Ishani ran towards him.

"You can't drive, Ranveer, don't be stubborn. Please," she said sadly. Ranveer did not look at her but tried to free himself unsuccessfully.

"I'll drop you home," she said ultimately.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Ishani pulled Ranveer's left arm on her shoulder and then around her neck while he only fumbled few weak words in protest but in vain. Whenever Ranveer tried to rid himself from her arms Ishani glared at him which made him subside for few moments until he began to resist her again. Ishani again frowned at him when he asked why she was doing this when she wanted him out of her life.

"It was you, Ishani, right?" Ranveer asked her after some time while Ishani looked confused.

"I don't know what you are saying," Ishani replied. Ranveer laughed weakly as if mocking the sense of her statement.

"It was you who took me to the hospital, I know that. Why didn't you stay there?"

Ishani was surprised as she tried to keep silent and walk on. Ranveer again asked her.

"Why don't you answer me, Ishani? I know it was you!"

"Silence! You don't have to say anything now, or ask for that matter. Just walk with me until you get to your home," she said.

Ranveer only looked at her, flummoxed and feeling the flow of the same emotions, which her company gave him and that made him feel alive in years but left him feeling shallow again. He kept wondering if anything happening to him was real or just a dream. Ishani continued to walk his arms on her shoulder while he smiled a bit not understanding if he was really meant to smile or not, for he could still feel a certain dread in his heart that this moment would come to an end like all the ones before. While they continued to walk a strand of hair fell over Ishani's face which she tried to push back but it seemed to enjoy teasing her. Ranveer smiled at her childishly and carefully tucked it back. "Don't worry, it won't annoy you now," he chuckled.

Ishani, surprised, looked at him, for she could see the glimpse of the same old Ranveer who laughed with her, at her whenever she was in a mess but helped her through it as well. "That's not amusing at all," she said and he chuckled again. Ishani loved the sight, seeing him like this. How she missed this smile, this laugh when she was away from him, and for past few days she could only dream of see him smile. Ishani found her own lips twist in a soft smile. "Let's go," she said, shaking her head.

After sometime they came outside the building; the stars were splashed all over the sky and the earth was lit only with their dim light. There was a tiny shade of the moon that could be seen from behind the tops of the peach trees. Ranveer struggled to stand on his own feet, telling her he could walk here as loves to in the evening. Ishani set him free but held his arms as they proceeded towards the car. The cold air touched her face and she was suddenly reminded of her old times when she used to go on long drives with Ranveer, when she loved her easy and simple life without any complications. Getting upto the car, Ishani made Ranveer settle on the passenger's seat and herself on the driver's one, beside him. She asked him to put on his seat belt in which he showed very little interest. She could see he was not in his unhappy shell that he was few moments back and was beginning to smile and laugh but she understood not what made him do all this. "Ranveer," she said, but he did not look at her.

"I love this...it's so easy and pretty," he said after few moments, looking up at the sky. Ishani only shook his hand and gestured him to put on the seat belt before she started driving. Ranveer struggled with it and Ishani had to help him. She moved closer to him and he froze where he was not moving or even daring to turn away his gaze. As Ishani went near him there was a feeling that hit her along with the cold air brushing her face; it did not originate from anywhere outside and ended in an instant, she thought, but lingered there for a long, long time. She felt his steady breathing falling over her hair, the touch of his hand getting warmer in this cold evening. She realized the fever was still not over and she needed to get him back home as soon as possible.

For some reasons the atmosphere was filled with tension where neither Ranveer nor Ishani said anything. His jovial mood getting back to the brooding one and the air was filled a melancholic sadness. Ishani started to drive but her senses remaining lost somewhere. She tried to look at Ranveer but the previous emotions hit her in which she could not remain sure of the things happening to her. However, she kept herself composed and continued to drive, when suddenly she heard Ranveer's voice: low, feeble, weak and broken. Ishani's heart gave a leap for she was somewhere expecting it but wanted the moment to get buried in the darkness of night. Hearing his voice she looked at him and his eyes still exhibited the painful experience he had felt two nights before. Ishani gulped and tried to ignore Ranveer, but this time he said loudly.

"Why don't you answer me, Ishani?" he asked, as if offended by her ignorance. Ishani smiled to hide her uneasiness. "I'm driving, Ranveer."

Ranveer, however, did not consider her answer and asked, "Do you still think I was wrong?"

The question hit her like a bullet and a fountain of memories flashed in front of her eyes. She could sense what he talked about.

"Ishani, did you really mean what you said that day? Did you really think I wanted to separate you..." he paused, and then said, "...from Chirag because..."

Ranveer could not speak any further and Ishani knew what he meant. She had spent her nights in trying to understand this, and even tonight, in that moment a part of hers wanted to say no but what she came up with was a gruesome silence. Tears burned in her eyes as she drove across but no audible response was heard from her. She could see Ranveer, anticipating an answer...anything, but she could not say a word as her heart seemed to be shattering in pain and confusion she wished she had never witnessed. When Ishani did not say anything Ranveer looked away.

The journey to home felt longer than it actually was and arriving at RV Mansion Ishani saw two guards were standing there and the house was calmer than before. No noise of the loud music crossed her or the sound of chattering of the guests. The gates of the mansion were opened as Ishani helped Ranveer get out of the car and proceed towards his house.

"Easy, Ranveer," she said as he found it harder to stand and struggled. "It's only few more minutes. Please, be easy."

Ishani and Ranveer came to doorway of the large hall of RV Mansion and she started to guess which room might belong to Ranveer. It was 3 at night and no helper was to be seen. Ishani took few steps forward along with Ranveer who no more was conscious and kept tumbling over her. Ishani ran her gaze towards the rooms on the upper side of the home as she remembered Ranveer often told her about his dream house. It was like that. A smile crept over her lips. Slowly, Ishani moved forward and went on the second floor. Here and there were the lights illuminating and pieces of antiques placed in the house. Ishani halted as she came in front of a room: third one after climbing the stairs; its lights were dimly lit and on the hearth a fresh fire was lit as if someone had recently did it there. It did not take her time to think this was Ranveer's room and entering it she was not disappointed. She could see trophies, photographs and various things which must have belonged to Ranveer only. She made Ranveer lay on the bed as he groaned softly. Ishani took off his shoes, and jacket as well so that it wouldn't suffocate him and covered him with a warm quilt which might make him feel snug in the cold. She felt a cold wind rustling through the dry leaves and from a window entering the room. Ishani closed window as well as drew back the curtains again and finally shut the lights off. Before leaving Ishani turned back to have a glance at Ranveer and felt her heart shiver with a feeling it never had felt before. The moments of a while back rushed back in her mind but she forced them to dwindle although unsuccessfully and left, tiptoeing towards the exit.

Coming back to the hall she saw Amba and Ishani could but face her: Amba looked shocked and sad as she saw Ishani and soon she turned indifferent.

"Kaki," Ishani said, not understanding whether she should be apologizing for showing up like this or greeting her first. Amba only stared back at her without saying a word.

"Kaki, he has had this fever and there was no one he could come back with, and I could not ask either Puneet or Rishi to get him home. They were already in the office for long..." Ishani said.

"It's alright," Amba said and to Ishani's surprise she added, "and thank you as well. It would have been hard for him to get back if not for you."

"You're not mad at me?" Ishani asked.

"I have no idea. A mother never thinks beyond her child's happiness and safety and here you brought him home so I think I should be grateful to you for that," Amba said, and Ishani could sense this gratitude in the light wrinkles of her face as they formed when she smiled a bit—a formality, for sure.

"I...I should be leaving now, Kaki. It's late," Ishani said and turned to leave but heard Amba calling her back.

"Ishani, if Ranveer were awake he would not have let you leave," Amba said, her expressions stiff. "It's late and you should not be leaving at this hour. Better you stay here as only few more hours are left for the dawn. You can go back then."

Ishani looked at Amba; she had always sensed a detachment from Amba though it was not from her own side but Amba. Ishani could not understand the reason even after all these years but she realized it was still there and it did not bother her, rather she felt she deserved it somewhere. The words to say either yes or no fell short and Ishani dared not say either of it.

Amba still did not move and shook her head in enquiry once again and Ishani nodded.

"Good," she heard the old woman say. Amba led Ishani to a room, there were no light lit in it but as they entered Amba switched them on and the room was filled with a white light which dazzled Ishani's eyes for a few moments. She stared around, the room was as large as the one she had been in few moments before, and it too had the same round, king sized bed and the windows she had seen in her last visit gleaming in the moonlight, but now dark and the frost on their surface glistening in the lights of the room. The room occupied the usual set of things placed in almost everywhere. Ishani looked at Amba and was surprised to see she had no trace of vanity or pride on her face, though now they did not seem as blank as they looked when she had first seen her.

"Thank you, Kaki." Ishani smiled.

"Take care," Amba said and left. Ishani tried to find the hints of coldness in Amba's behavior, her attitude but all she could see was a motherly feeling she had been missing for so long. Ishani wished her mother were here, with her, talking to her about the tumult in her life and comforting her when all was dark and cold in her world.

Ishani did not feel like sleeping and nor did she pretend to, instead she felt an overwhelming emotion surging within her, sometimes telling her everything will be alright and sometimes making her fear something unexpected to happen. She did not feel any cold and went towards the window and slid it open. As she did it a blow of cold air hit her but she did not shut it down. Ishani smiled thinking of Ranveer: he always wished to own such house and he did it. She could imagine his face when he first would have entered this house with his parents, and his parents feeling the proudest they had ever felt. Ishani blushed as she could feel his presence everywhere in the room, as if he was standing there beside her like before when she found him in the office standing next to her. The air blew with a sweet fragrance in it, as the stars above shone radiantly as if struggling to shine brighter than each other.

Soon after Ishani could see the sky changing its color: the dark sky turning into a crimson mingled with orange in it, and the clouds accompanying it like they did every morning. There was no sleep in her eyes; still she went to the bed hoping to find some rest from the ceaseless thoughts and soon enough she was in sleep and surprisingly feeling more comfortable than before as she heard the gentle sound of music playing somewhere reaching her ears faintly and the cold weather spreading itself all over her without disturbing her in all ways.

Her sleep was interrupted by a phone call which woke her up in surprise. Ishani picked up the phone.

"Hello," she said, quite amazed.

From other side came an annoyed and angry voice and she could not recognize who it was. "Who's this?" she asked.

"Don't you remember me, Ishani? It's me. Chirag."

"Oh, hi," she said, her morning enthusiasm wearing off.

"Ishani, do you even remember what day it is?" Chirag said, still angry.

"No."

"Damn!" he cursed. "I've been waiting for your phone call, mail or anything since yesterday thinking you'd remember it's my birthday. It was my birthday. It's almost over now."

Ishani understood the reason of Chirag's anger. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't you think you should wish me now? And maybe you don't remember but I do still the expensive gift I had sent you on your birthday."

Ishani did not understand what the gift by Chirag had to do with her wishing him back. "Happy birthday," she said after sometime.

"Thanks," Chirag still could not hide his frustration. "Why don't you make phone calls to me now? You don't pick up mine either. Is everything alright?"

"Mm-hmm. All is fine," she lied.

"Baby, why do I feel something is bothering you? As if something is changing between us?" Chirag asked.

"Nothing's bothering me, Chirag. I'm fine. All right, I need to go. I'm getting late," she said and disconnected the call. Ishani gave a sigh of relief and wondered if Chirag was right. Is something had changed between them for real, and if it was so why it did not bother her. Ishani remembered the first time Ranveer told her about Chirag cheating on her and she had felt her getting lost at the thought of losing Chirag but if something had changed between them now why didn't it bother her?

"Everything's all right. Chirag and I are going to get married after all," she tried to convince herself but deep down felt the words were lost somewhere without making their existence possible.

Ishani stood up, and saw the sun had come over the horizon but hidden behind the grey clouds now scudded towards its journey's first step and the trilling of the birds could be heard nearby on the trees. Ishani looked around and remembered she was not at her own place but Ranveer's—the feeling being so close to him engendered her doubts on her own belief that she tried to convince Chirag with few minutes back.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Ishani still sat in the room, lost in her thoughts, when a servant came with a cup of tea and placed it on the table nearby. Ishani nodded her head courteously and he left. With the morning sun rising up the cold again began taking over the surroundings and Ishani felt her feet getting chilled from it. Her conversation with Chirag had left her confused as well as worried thinking what way her life was meant to go. She was never so much in doubt with her choices, decisions and their implementations as much today and like every morning she felt the same whimsical feeling she always did for sometime as she took a sip of tea. Ishani was surprised to see that it had exactly the same taste she loved when she was at home. "Kaki still remembers what taste I like," she said smiling.

Ishani got ready to leave and decided to greet Ranveer's parents first and to her own ease she saw Kailash walking into the house, a carefree smile on his face, and looking at Ishani his smile did not efface which comforted her considerably.

"Good morning, Kaka," she greeted.

"Good morning, Ishani," Kailash replied.

"I was just leaving so thought should meet you before I leave," Ishani said. "Where is Kaki?"

"Oh, she is just outside and may be is about to return now."

Ishani waited for a few minutes, then asked, a guilty feeling in her throat, "How is Ranveer? Did he wake up?"

"He's still asleep but is doing better than yesterday," Kailash replied.

"I hope he recovers soon. Kaka, don't let him drink now. He never listens to anyone but you should just scold him the moment he gets his hands on it!" Ishani said in a breath and realized Kailash was looking at her with a smile. Ishani paused, feeling nervous and embarrassed and said nothing more while Kailash replied.

"We will take care of it."

"Thank you, Kaka. I must be leaving now," Ishani smiled and left. Now, after the third meeting with him Ishani found herself feeling better and her heart carried less burdensome pain. Her Kaka had forgiven her and she could see it in his eyes. Ishani turned back while leaving the final time and Kailash smiled back at her affectionately. Coming outside the house Ishani met Amba who had just returned from her walk perhaps, Ishani assumed. Ishani folded her hands in and greeted her and without further conversation she left, for the awkwardness of the moments could not be effaced without it.

It was half 10 when a sound on the door interrupted Ranveer's sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and shut them again: the sunlight peeping in was too bright at the moment to let him see through it. After a while he again made another attempt and realized it was already morning and Puneet was standing on the door. He smiled. Ranveer nodded his head and Puneet came in.

"I'm sorry, sir. I shouldn't have been in your room like this, but it was urgent," he said apologetically.

"What is it?" Ranveer asked.

"I think there is some problem in the stats of this month. Our two companies, worth millions, have been shut down and 2 more are under the same threat. And along with it we have had this huge loss in our current investments. It's no good, sir," Puneet said, his voice shaking in nervousness. Ranveer's expressions changed as he looked worried and asked Puneet.

"Well," he managed to say, but controlling his worries he continued, "I think you are panicking more than required."

Puneet could sense his boss had no panic in his voice, rather a different kind of fear, which he did not quite understand. "Are you not afraid?" said he.

"I have nothing to lose," Ranveer responded. "And for the employees I have they have nothing to worry about as well."

Puneet never understood what his boss meant until it always became clear and this day was no different. "Sir..." he said but realized Ranveer did not listen to him and had his eyes closed eyes as if contemplating on something.

"No need to worry, Puneet. We still have our strong impact in the market and plenty of resources and we are doing better than you are assuming. The current information is not as horrifying."

"But, sir, how is it possible? There was nothing like this until one day back...and today it's just...I'm scared."

"Everyone starts from zero, Puneet, and our villain has done it by assaulting our weakest points," Ranveer said slyly.

"I don't understand it. What do you mean? The companies which have been shut down were going to..."

"I know that, Puneet, but the point is it's not the numbers of the companies which matters, but what turnover they had. We still have a great number of companies which are doing better and cannot be shut down without any warning. We've been doing our work without any illegal activity and there is no way they can take it from us and shut down. Also, what I assume it is not that they are shut down but must be under some warnings. We can continue our work. And, we were just beginners in our newer ones that's why they were attacked first so that looking at the high numbers of them and the loss in that we'd panic and give away more than required." With the time passing Puneet saw worries leaving Ranveer.

"You think someone did it...deliberately? I mean, it wasn't because of the loss we have been facing for months?"

"No. Someone did it and has been doing since long. I have had my doubts on this person but never had any proof. It's time I play my final card. And I must say whoever our little villain is, he is very smart."

"He? Are you sure it's a 'he'?"

Ranveer laughed. "You'll know this, Puneet. Very soon."

"And one more thing, sir. I talked to Mr. Zaveri, he also has been saying there have been trivial losses in his company too," Puneet said, "Do you think it has anything to do with the person who has been doing this to us? May be it's the same person?"

"Perhaps. But for now we have to look after what we have lost. Let's go."

"One more thing," Puneet said as he saw Ranveer descending from the bed.

"Yes?"

"You hired back Ralph? I saw him coming back today and he said you have hired him. Why?"

"There's so much, Puneet, that needs to be known and I am simply making its way to the discovery," Ranveer said, and Puneet understood he had nothing to say.

"Maa, it's urgent. I must go to the office today," Ranveer requested his mother while Amba only ignored his continuous pleas.

"Listen, you are not going anywhere, Ranveer. You have already been ill for longer than required. Now take rest only," Amba responded, a firmness in her voice.

"Maa..."

"Do you know how your condition was last night? You had fever and I'm sure it still has not gone completely. And what made you drink so much that you couldn't even walk on your own feet? Ranveer, why do you do this?" Amba said in a pain-stricken tone. Ranveer looked at her guiltily.

"I'm sorry. I won't do this again. Now please?"

Amba did not say anything and left while Ranveer looked at Kailash imploringly. Kailash walked towards Ranveer and patted on his shoulder with a sympathy in his eyes.

"I can't help," he said. "Even last night you were dropped home by Ishani and had it not been for her, you know what I mean."

Ranveer looked down at the floor. "I don't mean to hurt anyone, Baba."

"I know but your stubbornness certainly does. It's not about making us happy, Ranveer, you need to look after yourself and half of our problems will be solved," Kailash said.

"Why does she do it? Ishani, I mean. Why did she get me home? She could have let me go," Ranveer said wistfully.

"Ranveer, you're thinking too much. Focus on your health first and everything will be alright."

Ranveer could not help but feel his father's words were only a way to pacify him, but that did not work and Ranveer felt again an anger and sadness within him but kept silent.

"Baba, what time it was...when I came here?" he asked, remembering he had been stayed for a long time in his office.

"It was around 3 at night," and understanding the meaning of Ranveer's question he added, "Ishani brought you here but your Maa asked her to stay. Don't worry, she didn't leave at night but stayed here...in that room." Ranveer saw his father pointing towards the room Ishani had stayed in.

"When did I ask about her? I only wanted to know about me." Ranveer shrugged.

"You didn't but I thought I should be telling this to you in case you repeat your foolishness again and others have to undergo its consequences. Like your mother and Ishani did last night," Kailash replied.

Ranveer looked embarrassed and saw his father leaving. "See you soon, son."

Ranveer found his gaze wandering towards the room his father pointed as his feet followed them involuntarily. Ranveer went up the stairs and walked towards the room. He remembered Ishani's face when she used to tell him, years ago, what a big man he would become and own a house like this. He was and he owned this very place. Ranveer entered the room and smelled a sweet fragrance of the flowers coming from the garden, a beam of the sunrays still pierced in the part of the room. Ranveer walked upto the window which still lay open and he touched it gently, feeling her presence there as if she had left a magic which lingered there and still could be felt. He sensed a delightful air caressing his face as he let himself get lost in the agility of the moment.

"Puneet, I heard there has been this problem in your company. How?" Ishani asked Puneet as she saw him in the afternoon. "What is all this?"

"So far there is no idea, Ma'am, but we're just investigating. Hopefully it gets cleared soon. Though, by law, we had not done anything wrong so board was forced to restart the work in the companies but we still have to be careful now. Also there are a couple of things which need to be worked upon, we're just doing that," Puneet explained.

"Are you sure everything will be fine?"

"RV sir says so, so I think it will be fine." Puneet smiled.

Ishani returned back to her cabin and could see various New-year invitations lying there on the table. She did not like the idea of going to any party and decided to spend the evening alone. Though Christmas had not been a great affair too she somewhere found it harder to escape new-year now for a knock on the door in the next moment was enough to change her plans.

"Come in, Mr. Khanna," Ishani responded as she saw him standing on the doorstep and he entered. "Please have a seat."

"Thank you."

"How did everything go?" Ishani asked. "Your daughter's wedding and everything?"

"It all went well. Better than expected and I need to thank you for this."

"Thanks to me, why?"

Mr. Khanna laughed. "You were the one who told me to trust my daughter's choice as I never wanted her to marry someone out of our caste. And the boy she wanted to marry was thoroughly a Christian. I realized the day she got married what I was going to do to her by not going by her choices. Now she'd be happier and I am content and happy in that and so is her mother."

"That's true," Ishani replied. "She has the love of her life...she will be happier now. And I _am_ glad my advice did well to you and your family." Ishani smiled.

"Anyway, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

Ishani sighed. "Nothing much. I'm skipping it. Spending the week like I do usually."

"Oh, you must change your plan, then. We are having our client from India; he is an old friend of mine and a good friend of your father-in-law's too; not sure if he was too much in contact of your dad or not. And he wants to start his work here, in London, and since we're doing well now he wants us to start with him. What do you think?"

"Well," she said, "what kind of work he wants to do?"

"He's into building construction and is planning to build a hotel here, not the normal kind of, but something in a different way. He says it might be one of the biggest achievements in civil engineering as he has some best guys and their ideas out there, and India does not provide much help on this... financially. So he wants it to be quite big. Oh, and he is very much patriotic too who thinks Britain must know what _we_ are capable of," Mr. Khanna said.

Mr. Khanna then kept explaining for next few minutes and Ishani found it amusing that she was going to be a part of something big. People often did not find it profitable to have started their projects with her but for the first time in last one year it had happened. A new feat was achieved in her life but Ishani realized the credit did not belong to her alone: there was someone else she found herself giving this credit to. Ranveer, she thought, deserved it more. In last few weeks, though, not having comprehended very much Ishani's company turned out to be one of the strongest ones in the country and she for the first time realized this fact. She chuckled as the thought crossed her again and now the anticipation for the New-year eve grew stronger.

"Happy new year," she said as the clouds in the sky gathered preparing to have the first snowfall of the season.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The morning of 31st December was welcomed by the thick layers of snow on the ground as the snowflakes softly flicked onto the roof of her house, on the trees in the nearby forest, on the road and buildings everywhere around. It wasn't usual to snow in London so heavily and after many a years the area witnessed the splendor of such magnificent snowfall. Ishani excitedly got up and headed towards the gate. As she reached there she saw it fell incessantly, soundlessly and the trees were all covered in snow and there was only the blanket of whitish powder lying all across the planes, as far as her eyes could see nothing was visible but white, dazzling snow. The forest on the northward seemed to be having come alive as the snow on the bows of the trees glistened richly and it seemed they would come to life and dance along the flakes falling over them. The atmosphere was filled with magic as if an angel had showered the earth with stardust and it was meant to remain white forever under the soft shades of sun and moon and the gleaming stars.

The snow underneath her feet crunched tenderly as Ishani set her right foot out of the rim of her house and the snowflakes, still falling ever gently, tickled her cheeks.

"This is amazing!" Ishani said excitedly, and stretched out her hands into the air; the snow fell over her palms and melted into livid, shapeless water. She could see the children playing with each other in the ground, making snowmen and laughing merrily and throwing the snowballs at each other. Ishani's gaze ran towards Mr. Watson's hotel, which now belonged to Ranveer: it too remained colored with white snow and for a few moments her heart was filled a strange longing and she hoped somehow, from anywhere, she could be with Ranveer as they always desired to play carelessly in childhood under the snow. But she subsided the feeling thinking he couldn't be here, for this area was never in his hands and only Rishi looked after it.

"Nothing can be better than snow on New Year Eve," she thought to herself and went off to prepare for the grand evening that awaited her.

"I'm glad to be a part of your project, sir," Ishani said to Mr. A. K. Gupta, her new business partner, as the meeting came to its final stage. Mr. Gupta returned the respect for her with the same enthusiasm.

"It's an honor to work with you, Ms. Parekh. Your father was a great man and he still holds the same respect in my mind as he did years ago. Although I never met him, call it my bad luck, to be sure, I heard a lot about him and the sudden demise of him was extremely saddening," Mr. Gupta replied. Ishani could see a sense of pity in his eyes and she did not pretend to like it as she said:

"Thank you, sir. And my father would have been glad had he been here, but you don't have to feel bad since I am here to take my father's legacy further and he, in all ways, would be proud of that." She smiled.

Mr. Gupta understood the gist of Ishani's response as his eyes were filled with an admiration for her. "Like father, like daughter," he said. "By the way, a very happy new year to you, in advance as there is still time."

Ishani returned the wishes courteously and moved towards the other side. Guests were gathered there and Ishani shared the greetings with them. Suddenly Ishani saw Puneet enter the hall and he too noticed her as he made his way towards her. Ishani looked behind him for any sign of Ranveer's, though in her heart she hoped he stayed at his home due to his bad health, but he was not present there. Puneet approached Ishani and soon after she realized he was not alone, but brought Sally with him too. A smile crept over Ishani's face as she saw Puneet and Sally by her side, a genial smile on their faces too.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Ishani exclaimed, her tone bit teasing as she saw Puneet slightly blush.

"Hello, Ms. Parekh," Puneet said and Sally too repeated.

"Wonderful evening, is it?" Ishani said. Puneet nodded.

"It is and tonight it's going to be much more fun," he said.

"Fun? No need to tell."

"Yes, New Year eve in London is always wonderful and the fireworks at night have no competition at all. It's always fantastic and with fresh snow it becomes the best thing in the world." Puneet sighed.

Ishani raised her eyebrows. "You sound like a poet."

"I do? I think I blame the evening itself." Puneet chuckled.

After the lighthearted conversation Ishani looked at Puneet curiously whilst he was lost in talking to Sally.

"Puneet, how is everything going on?" she asked with worry in her voice.

Puneet sighed. "We're close at it and probably things will get better soon. RV sir is positive and so am I."

The mention of RV's name gave Ishani's heart a leap and she could not refrain herself from asking what she forced to bury until now.

"And...what...about RV? Isn't he coming here?" she said, her voice little hoarse.

But before Puneet could answer anything Ishani saw a familiar figure entering the party hall and found her breathing almost on edge. She saw Ranveer walking towards the place she was standing and he looked exceptionally charming as for a change he remained out of his three-piece-suit and donned a dark-blue jeans and a simple white tee with a brown jacket. Ishani saw him walking towards her and she moved forwards to greet him but he walked past her as soon as he came there ignoring Ishani as if she did not exist. Ishani appallingly looked at him while he showed no signs of noticing her presence and went upto Mr. Gupta. Ishani saw the two of them greeting each other courteously as Mr. Gupta gestured Ranveer to take a seat. Ranveer settled himself on the couch in front of his host and even now he seemed to not noticing the presence of smoldering Ishani. Ishani could not help but feel angry and sometimes wanted to rush to him and let him know of her presence which he benevolently ignored, but instead of doing any of that she followed Puneet who proceeded towards his boss. Ishani, Puneet and Ranveer sat there, silently as Mr. Gupta talked about his business and plans in London. He appeared to be very proud of Ranveer for having taken over the market in such a short span while Ranveer politely nodded and smiled in between.

"You know, this _is_ time world acknowledges our talent," Mr. Gupta said; "for we, Indians, can reach upto any heights we want. We have our own technology enough never to borrow anything from others and now young generation like you, RV, are making us proud."

"Thank you, sir. We're working and that's just it!" Ranveer replied.

"You have been here for nearly 2 years, right?"

"1 year, 7 months. Yes, sir."

"And you have not been to India since then? Don't you miss your country?"

"We miss the things which we leave behind, and I never left my country, so there is no question I ever will miss it." Ranveer smiled.

Mr. Gupta and Ranveer kept talking for a long time and many deals were made and Mr. Gupta said he would like to work with Ranveer too once he has established his business in the country.

The time Ishani spent there seemed to have slowed down considerably as she found herself getting sick of the closed room and loud music and worst of all Ranveer's ignorance. Many young men came upto her, asked her to dance with them but she denied as humbly as possible. There came a moment her mind refused to understand anything Ranveer and Mr. Gupta were talking about and she found herself yawning when suddenly a young man extended his hand in front of her.

"Would you please give me the honour to dance with you, Ma'am?" he asked politely. She remembered this man being Stephen Garnett, the youngest son of Mr. Peter Garnett, her business partner from Austria, who had visited London to have few days back.

Ishani looked around and realized nothing had changed too much; she looked at Ranveer who was still engrossed in his conversation with other guests, and she could tell, except 4 people in the party no one knew who he was. Ishani stiffened her lips, and faked a smiled. "Sure; why not!" and very reluctantly gave her hand in Stephen's. He took her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her.

"Excuse me, please," she said, and moved away. Ishani looked behind, towards the guests, there were not many people sitting now but Ranveer still did not move. And now he was sitting all by himself and Puneet and Sally were dancing among the other guests somewhere near her. Ishani moved her gaze away and looked at Stephen and smiled as she tried not to look upon Ranveer. Despite not wanting to the memories of her dance with Ranveer kept flashing in front of her eyes and she hoped to live that moment again. It must have been a couple of minutes since she was here Ishani felt Stephen suddenly stopped in the middle of their dance and looked slightly terrified. She looked at him questioningly while he did not move, and soon Ishani realized he was looking at someone behind her. Ishani turned to look at the newcomer and almost gasped in shock to find Ranveer, who now looked extremely angry as well as annoyed. Stephen did not dare say anything and nor did Ranveer say anything at all and before Ranveer could even ask him to leave Stephen looked at Ishani shamefully and ran away. Now Ishani and Ranveer stood there silently, a familiar feeling rolling up in her hearts.

"What were you doing here?" Ranveer asked angrily.

"I'm doing what everyone else is doing," Ishani responded, slightly crossly. "Enjoying the party."

"Oh, really?" Ranveer raised his eyebrows and Ishani looked amazed.

"Yes!" she snapped.

"Don't think what your lover will think if he finds this out?" Ranveer said.

"What has he got to do anything with my being here?"

"Nothing really, but thought to remind you of your boyfriend," Ranveer taunted.

"What's wrong with you, Ranveer? I'm here, I know that, and why do you have to remind me of someone I'm supposed to marry in some days?" Ishani replied, getting irritated with the conversation.

Ranveer laughed. "Because the man you were here with few minutes back is a bastard, an idiot, and in no way the kind of person you should even stand with; and you were...heh! You know, this Stephen guy was making life-long kind of promises to a lady few minutes back and after that he was with someone else. How long do you think I have been here? 20 minutes and in 20 minutes he has tried...kissing to 2 different women. Now doesn't that want you make him hit hard? He's a rich spoiled brat. That's it!"

Ishani stared at Ranveer's face to find any signs of exaggeration or lies but saw none, and she never knew Stephen Garnett had a darker background. "Uh—I didn't know he was like that. But has anything that got to do with Chirag?" she said after few moments.

"You should atleast be loyal to the people you claim to love," Ranveer said wistfully. Saying this Ranveer walked away glancing at her, leaving Ishani into rueful thoughts and disappeared somewhere beyond her sight. She wished he stopped talking to her like that for her pre-existing calamities were enough to prickle her drastically even now.

The New Year eve was grand; people prepared to welcome another year and leave the past one behind. They all waited for the upcoming enticing moments that approached them right after one year all of them knew how to make it all perfect. Ishani talked to people she knew and was glad to know few were from India, those who had known her family well for past many years but left her father's side when he had needed them perhaps the most. Their eyes only emanated shame in them but Ishani nodded telling there were no hard feelings from her side. For sometime things again went weary and uninteresting and she made her way towards the bar into the corner. It was not occupied by many people and the ones present there kept leaving as she approached the place.

"How can I help you, Ma'am?" the bartender asked.

"I don't know. I just need something to cheer myself up. Also it's too cold here," Ishani replied.

"Sure, ma'am." The waiter put a glass with a light brown liquid in front of her.

"Thank you," Ishani said and turned to leave, but saw Ranveer walking towards her again. She for a moment felt he was coming to her, probably to ask her not to drink, but he again ignored her and went upto Mr. Khanna who was not standing very far from Ishani.

"Hello, Mr. Khanna," he said.

"Hello, Mr. RV. How are you?"

"I'm grand," Ranveer said. "How is everything with you? Heard you had your daughter's wedding. Hopefully all went well."

"Yeah, sure. It was amazing. More than amazing, I must say."

"Mr. Khanna, why are your hands empty? Not drinking anything?" and saying this Ranveer snatched the glass of wine from Ishani's hand. "Thank you, Ms. Parekh."

Ishani angrily looked at him and Mr. Khanna looked slightly embarrassed too.

"No need to feel bad for Ms Parekh, Mr. Khanna; she's not a drinker. She won't mind this," he said, looking at Ishani who was fuming with his weird behavior.

"Of course, not," she said to Mr. Khanna. "I'll take another one. It's very cold so I _will_ take one." Ishani ordered another glass.

"Mr. Khanna," Ranveer said, "Don't you think people should not do the things that are harmful for them?" Mr. Khanna nodded.

Ishani understood from Ranveer's tone that Ranveer was talking about her. "And, Mr. Khanna, don't you think people should first look at themselves before preaching others?" Ishani replied in the same tone as Ranveer. Mr. Khanna nodded again.

"There are people who can handle things before they get worse, but few..." before Ranveer could finish his sentence Ishani interrupted him:

"Those people aren't any better. Don't you think you should have stayed away from drinking for a week already? But you had to show you are some whatever..."

"I could handle all that. And you are NOT going to drink."

"You could handle?" Ishani mocked. "I saw you that evening."

"So what?" Ranveer fumbled, as if caught off guard. "Just once, okay? It happened just once."

"Twice," Ishani retorted. "Oh, wait! It must have been many other times too, right? So basically, you can simply not ask me not to drink. Now go and have fun and leave me alone."

Neither Ishani nor Ranveer realized when Mr. Khanna left them arguing as they both snapped at each other before a phone call to Ranveer interrupted their fighting session. He looked at Ishani, warning her not to drink and asking the bartender not to serve her anything harmful he went outside to attend the call.

"Hello," he said.

"Ranveer," came his mother's voice. "I didn't mean to disturb you in your party but just wanted to warn you not to drink at all today. Say no to anyone who asks you to drink, understand?"

"Maa, why all you women have to be so much worried about my drinking?"

"'All you women'? What is that?"

"Nothing," Ranveer said, thinking it would be a bad idea to tell her about Ishani now. "I meant all of you happen to be too over-protective about us."

Amba chuckled and Ranveer assured he has not touched wine this evening at all and is not drinking either.

"That's like a good boy," Amba said affectionately and wishing him a happy new year in advance she disconnected the call.

Ranveer came back to the party hall to find everything deadly-silent except few guests murmuring; he moved forward hoping it was not what he feared it to be: drunk Ishani. The music fell silent, the murmurs too died down as he took each step ahead and coming further his jaw dropped in almost shock: Ishani stood on the stage, asking everyone to shut their mouths up, her index finger on her lips gesturing the same, and her eyes struggling to remain open.

Ranveer glanced at the bartender who looked afraid. "I'm sorry, sir," he said slowly, "ma'am threatened me. She said if I don't serve her the strongest of the drink tonight she'd get me fired. I couldn't afford that, you know."

Ranveer walked further ignoring the fear in the bartender's tone and saw Ishani was now asking everyone to be silent.

"Silent, everybody! And, you two," she said pointing towards a couple, "please pay attention here." Ranveer strolled toward her and realized there was no way to getting to Ishani.

"First of all a very happy new year to all of you in advance," said Ishani and giggled. "Guys, you all know it's very important day for us. And For me too. You know what, today I finalized a deal with Mr. Gupta and I thank him very much for this," Ishani continued, and Ranveer knew she had no idea what she was talking about as her eyes kept drooping low when she spoke and her words fumbled. He tried getting to her but was pushed backwards by the crowd, 'some silly young kids' he thought.

"Well," she added, "you know, it is a big achievement for me," she said stressing 'big' and turned serious.

"Ishani!" Ranveer shouted, but was unheard as Ishani did not pay any attention to him.

"I have something t let you know...about something very important." Ishani could not hold herself up and Ranveer knew what was next so he rushed towards her penetrating through the crowd and grabbed her before she could fall. Ishani looked at him and whispered his name slowly while he looked at everyone around.

"I'm sorry. I think she was drunk too much to have any senses of hers. I apologize on her behalf; you guys carry on," he said and brought Ishani out of the party.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Ranveer brought Ishani out of the party hall. It was bitterly cold but Ishani did not seem to be having any effect of it at all on her. The snow still lay there in white form making the shapes of anything it had fallen upon, shimmering in the glow of streetlights. Ranveer realized it was fresh snow and it might again happen so he grabbed Ishani by her wrist and dragged her away to a safer place.

"What is wrong with you, Ishani?" Ranveer asked furiously. "Did I not ask you to stay away from drinking anything like that? If you were feeling cold, you could have asked for a cup of coffee or tea or anything like that, why this?"

Ishani did not look at him but seemed to be enjoying the view that had appeared in front of her eyes.

"It's snow!" she exclaimed looking at Ranveer, her eyes gleaming with happiness and excitement.

"You are not supposed to be staying here anymore. You catch cold, Ishani, and that too very quickly. Don't you remember that?" Ranveer said worriedly.

"I don't care. I just want to play here," Ishani said and ran towards the heap of snow which lay clustered there in the lawn.

"Don't be stupid! Don't you see it's all dirty? There are cars parked over here, and you want to play in this?" Ranveer said rushing towards her.

Ishani's face fell and her upper lips twitched downwards as if she would start crying loudly and Ranveer could see it coming. However, Ishani held on for a while, looking at him in anticipation and hoping he would find a solution for her problem. "I want to...don't you remember you too wanted to play with me in snow but you never got to because it never snowed in Mumbai?"

Ranveer looked away and whispered, "That time is gone and I don't want that anymore."

"You do. I see it in your eyes." Ishani giggled, her mood changing unexpectedly.

"Don't you get it, Ishani? You must not be here," Ranveer shouted.

"But why? Ranveer, please?" Ishani said imploringly. "Please! For once only?"

"Okay." Ranveer sighed. "But you won't play till your health fails you and that means not for a very long time you would stay there and you would have to come back whenever I ask you to. Agree?"

"Agree." And Ishani looped her hand around Ranveer's arms and they headed towards his car. Ranveer drove across small streets and came out to Victoria Park where many lights were alight though it did not have many people there. The ones present there seemed to be enjoying the evening to themselves, waiting for the right time to celebrate.

"It is snow there. It is cleaner," Ishani exclaimed and Ranveer looked towards the place she was indicating. There was a large garden with huge stones, drought grass and a lofty stack of snow splayed far away. There were a few snowmen placed too which must have been made by young children before their mothers called them home in the evening and most likely due to rigorous cold they did not melt.

"All right." Ranveer helped Ishani come out of the car and she stretched out her arms and felt the icy air hitting her harshly but it did not affect her enthusiasm as she hurried towards a tall heap of snow that gleamed in dim light of a lamppost coming from a corner. Ranveer stood by his car, his back leaning against it, looking at the things around him and feeling cold. The weather had changed greatly since few hours back. The stars had appeared in the sky and seemed to be radiating enough light to make a path through the dark in the place he and Ishani stood. Ishani busied herself in making snow angels and time to time she would stare back at Ranveer in anticipation but when he would not move she would continue making them herself.

"How is it looking?" she asked after nearly 15 minutes and Ranveer looked in her direction. She had made almost 10 tiny, adorable snowmen staring at Ranveer and looking as if they were smiling.

"You made them?" he asked in surprise.

"Of course," she responded proudly. "See, that's my favorite." Ishani pointed towards the largest of them.

"They're beautiful." Ranveer smiled and Ishani giggled.

"I know," she said, still laughing madly.

"Why are you laughing?" Ranveer asked, confused; "and what are you hiding in your hands?"

Before Ranveer could guess what she was hiding, an agonizing splash of cold water—or solid— hit his face.

"Ow! What is this?" he bawled, and again another one hit him and this time a bigger ball of ice. He heard Ishani laugh loudly.

"Ishani!" Ranveer darted after Ishani while she ran away, giggling and waving her hands towards him. "Don't you do that again, I'm telling you." But, splash! Another ball hit him and this time Ranveer too picked up the clustered snow near a stone and threw it towards Ishani. Ishani stirred and rolled her eyes as the cold solid hit her by her shoulder.

"How was the taste of your own medicine, huh?" Ranveer asked looking at Ishani's shocked face. He laughed.

Ishani rushed to him and hit him again. "Take it," she said, bit frustrated.

Ranveer gathered all that he could in his both hands, complied it protectively and threw it again at her while Ishani escaped. Ishani squinted her eyes at him mischievously and laughed hard. For the next few minutes there were sharp showers of snow balls from both the sides as Ishani and Ranveer kept throwing them and laughing hard at each other. Ishani tried to run when Ranveer hit her from the largest ice-ball he had made and Ishani's face was filled with anger, but it amused Ranveer as he went on to get another one.

"Ha ha!" Ishani laughed from behind, as if faking the laughter. "Let's see if you can catch me." Ishani ran away to hide behind a gigantic stone.

"I won't spare you." Ranveer dashed after her but did not find her and nor her giggles could be heard anymore. "Ishani!" Ranveer said. "I know you're here. Don't hide now. I'm worried; come out please."

"That's the challenge," came her voice faintly from a distance and it was enough for Ranveer to guess where she was. Ranveer tiptoed towards the direction the voice of Ishani's came from but found no one; instead a large icy ball hit the back of his head again and Ishani laughed loudly. Ranveer turned back, and saw Ishani's expressions had changed those into surprise and fear as she ran away from him.

"You can't win." Ishani ran round and round and round until Ranveer grabbed her by her elbow, pulled her towards him and rubbed all the snow that he had picked again on her face.

"No. You take it, now," he whispered in her ear.

Ishani closed her eyes as Ranveer's hands touched her cheeks softly as a gentle caress and she found herself melting like snow over the mountains once touched by the first shaft of the golden sunlight. Her breathing grew slow and she could feel Ranveer slowly drawing his hands towards her forehead, to tuck the strands of her hair behind that had come over her face while running. A shiver ran down her spine and a part of her wished this moment to last forever; but gradually she felt his touch drifting away from her as she caught hold of his hand, still shivering, as if wanting to end the cold she had suddenly started feeling against his touch, and whispered something that could not be heard.

"I'm sorry?" Ranveer said.

Ishani opened her closed eyes and remembered what moment it was and looked at Ranveer embarrassingly, and without saying anything else Ishani again threw the piece of ice ball at him that almost had melted in her hands until now.

Ranveer looked at her as if something had changed for a moment between them and he no more reacted to her ice-sports. "Can we go now?" he asked, trying not to be rude and nor did he pretend to.

Ishani looked back at him and nodded slightly, noticing the change in the atmosphere, changed considerably as it was. Her breathing still could give her away and she tried to appear normal and keep everything ordinary between them. Ishani silently sat in the car and Ranveer drove further.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked. Ishani shook her head. "Where?"

"I don't know."

"It'll be 12 in 20 minutes. Any special place you wish to be in?"

Ishani shook her head again, trying to get over the moment that had just taken place between them but could feel its effects still remaining on her.

"Stop!" she said suddenly and Ranveer stopped the car.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"I am. Just look there." She indicated towards a tall building towering on them. "It's the church. Can we go there, please?"

"Sure. Why not! But are you sure you can handle yourself after all this drinking and all?"

Ishani nodded.

Ranveer parked the car in a corner on the left side of the road, and they moved towards the church. A brown, woody building welcomed them with special warmth in it. Ranveer and Ishani entered it and saw the church was empty, contrary to their expectations, and only a handful of candles were set alight in front of Christ. Ishani unexpectedly clasped her hand in Ranveer's and Ranveer tightened his grip on hers back as they moved further as the feeling of the place took over their senses pleasantly.

"I have never been in here before," Ranveer murmured.

They both knelt down in front of the idol of Christ and folded their hands in prayer as they reached inside the hall. Ranveer looked at Ishani who had her eyes closed by now and had a very quiet yet comforting smile on her face. He smiled back seeing her and closed his as well.

"Christ," he said in an almost inaudible whisper, "you know I have never come here before but today she brought me. You know, she is unhappy. I see it in her eyes. Why do you guys always play with people like her? There are people like Chirag, if he is still as bad, I think he needs to be given the punishment. Why don't you ever punish people like him and why only people like Ishani have to suffer? You understand me? And in future if you ever plan to hurt her please drop the idea. Don't hurt her, hurt me instead. She's seen enough and she deserves happiness. Please grant her that."

"Looks like you're talking to him something very important, are you?" Ranveer heard Ishani's voice as he stood up and saw her lighting a candle.

"Something like that."

"What did you ask from Him?"

"I don't think telling you is necessary when you are so badly drunk," Ranveer returned. "You won't even remember anything in a few minutes."

Ishani smiled. Ranveer and Ishani stood there, looking into each others' eyes when the sound of someone speaking broke off their eye-contact and they looked towards the place the voice came from.

"Father!" Ishani went upto the man and hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you here. Ranveer, this is Father Peter and has been here for last 50 years."

"Good to see you, sir," Ranveer said.

"Good to see you, too, my children," Father replied, amused and happy.

"We thought there would be people in here, but there is no one. Any particular reason?" Ranveer asked.

"Yes, yes. The church needed amends—it's very old—so it was closed for last two months and was going to get opened again tomorrow. And I just came here to check if everything is alright and if I should be bringing something over here, but found you two. I'm glad for that." Father smiled. "Oh, and if you two don't mind you can join me in for a while. I live next to the church itself, up there. There are wonderful fireworks at night on every New Year eve. It might start anytime."

"In 5 minutes." Ranveer said and both Ishani and Ranveer followed Father Peter in his house's balcony. The view looked spectacular already as it was on a high and a great deal of the area could be seen from there: a large part of London was visible alight with hundreds of colorful lights glittering as if stars had descended from heaven on earth, and there was music and cheering all around that could be heard distinctly. Everyone was ready to let go of past year and welcome the New Year. Along with the scintillating view came the rush of a biting cold wind. Ishani shivered and tried to hide herself in corner so that it did not feel too cold.

"Take it," Ranveer said, handing her over his jacket. Ishani took it and wrapped it around her protectively.

"Thank you." She smiled at Ranveer.

They looked at each other, but in a few moments a loud shooting sound filled the surroundings with a fountain of green, yellow, and red sparkles strewn in the area their eyes could see. Ishani and Ranveer looked upwards and were filled with wonder and delight. The sky was set ablaze with the countless distinct balls whizzing around the sky and making louder sounds, then scattering the glittering thin petals into the view and soon fading into the blackness until another set of the same, red, green and yellow flames burst and spread the same dazzling sparkles all across the sky. Ranveer looked at Ishani whose face was glowing with the colors of the lights spread over the skies; her eyes twinkling with excitement and happiness.

"Happy new year!" Ishani shouted, jumping onto her feet and hugged Ranveer tightly, while he bit reluctantly circled his arms around her.

"Happy new year, Ishani," he said, smiling. The Father turned to look at them both and Ishani and Ranveer wished him a happy New Year as well.

"Happy New Year to you," he said with a kind smile on his face. "It has been amazing to have you here."

"Happy New Year to you too, Father," Ranveer and Ishani said in unison and smiled.

"Ranveer, I should like to see the two of you for a little more while. Perhaps we can have a bit of wine? I've got the best of it. My friends were supposed to be here tonight but they said they would get slightly late, I would be glad if you join too."

"I'm sorry, Father," Ranveer said apologetically. "I cannot have it for tonight, and Ishani cannot take care of it herself, as you have seen it yourself. I think we should be leaving now. I'm really sorry for this."

"Ah, no worries. I understand you. Don't forget to check in sometime soon."

Ranveer nodded and Father dropped them to his house's doorstep and bid them farewell wishing them a happy year ahead.

Ranveer and Ishani came out and headed towards his car while Ishani sang loudly, "Happy New Year," waving her hands up and down.

"That's not for 'Happy new Year' but 'Happy birthday'," Ranveer corrected her seeing she had confused the tunes of the two.

"Who cares," Ishani replied. "I'm celebrating. Why don't you try it too? It's fun." Ishani giggled and started singing again.

Ranveer shook his head and smiled to himself.

"Ishani, stay up for a while we'll soon be there," Ranveer said when Ishani's strength started betraying her and she tumbled slightly. He held her but Ishani seemed lost.

"Ranveer," she said after she seemingly gained her senses back.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"What for?" Ranveer asked, confused.

"For bearing with me tonight. This was my best New Year celebration in so many years!" Ishani said turning serious, her giggles and laughter fading away.

"But we didn't do anything. We didn't celebrate like you would have wanted to."

"Of course we did!" she said immediately. "I had my best friend with me tonight, what else was needed? To add to this, we played in the snow, saw the fireworks from the best place possible and most importantly because of you I got the business partnership with Mr. Gupta." Ishani smiled gratefully.

Ranveer looked at her, surprised of her sudden change in behavior, feeling stupefied, as she continued to chant her normal banter while Ranveer still remained confused. "I didn't get you," he said.

"You don't understand anything," Ishani said, shaking her head childishly.

"I thought you were feeling sleepy," he said.

"I am." Ishani yawned and put her head on his shoulder.

"Ishani?" Ranveer said but Ishani did not reply. He gently picked up her in his arms and brought her to the car and made her sit there, tucking her carefully on the seat, his jacket still wrapped around her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Ishani woke up what she thought was the beginning of the dawn, feeling giddy and strange after sleeping for a few hours. She switched on the lights, for at the moment darkness mingled with the whiteness of the twilight seemed strange, and saw right next on the table was kept a glass of water and underneath it was a piece of paper. Ishani picked it up and read: "By the time I brought you home you were fast asleep and no way in a condition to let me know where the keys of your house were. I had to invade through the window and let you in from the same way. I'm sorry for that, but I had no other option. And in the glass there is lemon water; so whenever you wake up better take it however bitter it may taste. It will help you wear your dizziness post the drinking off. No excuses for that.—Ranveer."

Ishani smiled, slightly confused, the memories of her last night's adventure supposedly existed in her dreams only. Yet something in her mind kept returning back as a profound memory—or feeling. Her eyes fell on the last words of the letter which had a 'Happy New Year' written over it. She noticed she was still in her party dress but to her surprise she found herself draped in a brown jacket and knew it was not hers. Before any question could pop in her head the memories of her last night flashed back to her. The party, the snow game, the church, the fireworks—all came back to her like a fresh event. Most of all the memory that remained the most distinct was the one she and Ranveer going to the church. She remembered herself visiting churches and temples in Mumbai with Ranveer whenever she wanted to be solitude and her own house could not provide that. She would sit there for hours with Ranveer beside her. It still felt as real as years ago. Ishani slowly tightened her hands around her shoulders as the cold breeze pierced through the window and she let herself get lost in the delight that the new morning brought for her.

Ishani got up and saw she had multiple meetings that day and was not supposed to be going to Ranveer's office. She gave a sigh of relief and got herself prepared for the day. Now there were only a bit of snow, rest was cold, hard frost which refused to burn in the rays of the morning sun. Reaching her office she spent the most of the day in the meetings and two of which included with Mr. Gupta and his team. He seemed impressed with the development and success that Ishani had attained in such a short time span and could not keep himself from telling how proud and happy he really was.

Mr. Khanna, along with Mr. Gupta, agreed whole heartedly while Ishani smiled gratefully at them.

"Thank you, sir," said she to Mr. Gupta; "but I could never have been able to make it without some of my friends." Ishani strangely emphasized on 'friends.'

"You are lucky to have such friends, then," Mr. Gupta said while Ishani nodded lightly. The meetings ended adequately, as expected, and Ishani for the first time realized she had handled so much in one day.

"I have never worked with so many people in one day," she exclaimed to Mr. Khanna who smiled at her childish surprise.

"You're still such a child, Ishani," he said, smiling. "Of course, you've learnt a lot in these months. That's something to be proud of."

"Proud?" Ishani said, "I still have a long way to go."

"Sure, you do. But don't be too critical of yourself. You're doing great. And you will do better in future too. Just have faith in yourself."

"Mr. Gupta is right. What would I have done had it not been for all of you?" Ishani said while Mr. Khanna smiled at her.

"You still have a lot to work today, you know?"

Ishani nodded. "I do. But I feel tired."

"First time alcohol makes you feel that way," Mr. Khanna replied with a laugh.

"Ranveer, what is wrong with you? Wake up! It's too bad you're sleeping at this hour." Ranveer heard his mother call him, but he did not raise his face up. For an instant he thought he was dreaming but the clarity of his mother's voice made him believe he was not.

"I'm up, Maa," he responded, his head still buried in the pillow.

"You were never lazy. What happened?" Amba came to Ranveer with a cup of coffee.

"I'm tired."

"I'm not surprised. But it's time you should be getting up. It's almost 12 now."

"12!" Ranveer jumped onto his feet. "Why didn't you tell me before? I have had so much to do."

"I have been here 5 times before but you wouldn't wake up. That's not my fault." Amba chuckled. "It's alright, Ranveer. Sometimes it's good to take a break, and you hardly do that," she said ruffling her son's hair gently.

"You won't understand it," Ranveer said. "But I'm doing this all for you and Baba."

"And you know what we need to be happy," Amba said. "We need your happiness."

"I am happy," Ranveer responded, trying to sound convincing.

"I know. But this scares me, Ranveer," Amba said. "Ishani is the reason of it, right?"

Ranveer stared down at the floor.

"She would leave in a few months. Why are you doing this again?" Amba asked.

"Maa, I cannot let Mota Babuji's company get destroyed right before my eyes. He has done so much for me..."

"So much? He left you to die that night," Amba interrupted.

"He didn't," Ranveer said, "since he was the one who bailed us out of the jail that night. He didn't leave us to die, Maa."

"I have heard this story many times before," Amba said.

"Then why do you still detest him? Without Mota Babuji I could never have made it here."

"Because he still forgave Disha after he came to know—or as you say assumed— you were innocent. He could still have done something...anything. It's a crime in our country..what Disha did. He let a criminal escape, doesn't matter she was his daughter."

"Maa, perhaps he gave his daughter another chance? After we left he was badly broken. I saw him the day I left Mumbai; he looked sad and not courageous enough to face anymore troubles. He had lost a lot already; he would not want to lose the little he had left. It would have broken anyone. How do I blame him?"

"And Chirag?"

"I don't know. Probably he did talk to Chirag and took the promise that he would remain loyal to Ishani forever? I have no idea how much he trusted Chirag or his words afterwards but perhaps he had to. For his family. For his daughters. And before things could better he...he was no more."

Amba saw a drop of tear leave her son's eye as she took him in an embrace. "You are very kind. I fear this. I still do, Ranveer," she said, a stream of tears leaving her own eyes.

"I need you, Maa. I need you and Baba. I'm content in that," Ranveer said softly.

"We're always with you. We will be," Amba said.

Breaking up from the embrace Ranveer saw the face of his mother closely. She looked tired and worn out and her eyes had a bit of redness around them.

"Are you alright, Maa?" he asked.

"I feel tired and slightly pained in chest. I think it's cold weather and old age taking over me," Amba said. "I'm fine otherwise."

"Maa, you need to see the doctor. Get ready. I'll take you to see him. We're going now," Ranveer said, hurrying to get ready.

"No, no. I'm fine, Ranveer. Trust me. I'll be alright."

"I don't trust that. Get ready. We're leaving," Ranveer said firmly.

Amba tried to convince Ranveer that she was well and no checkup was needed but he would not budge and kept repeating he would take her to the doctor now.

"You better go to your office. I'll take your Baba," she said at last.

"Are you sure?"

Amba nodded positive.

"I don't want any excuses."

"There will not be any, Ranveer. Trust me. Let your Baba return, we'll go to see your doctor as well. For your peace of mind," she said, smiling.

"Thank you." Ranveer said while Amba shook her head smiling.

"Sir, are you sure we are not in trouble anymore?" Puneet asked Ranveer after seeing most of their business was returning on the right track with two of their companies getting back to normal. There had been legal investigations and the officials not having found anything illegal happening had to permit Ranveer to start their full fledged work again in two companies while one was still under investigation.

"Of course. And soon enough our culprit will be in hands too. We're towards its end now. Almost there," Ranveer said.

"But, sir," Puneet said but was interrupted by Ranveer.

"Don't worry, Puneet," Ranveer said. "By the way, where is Ms. Parekh today? I think we had a meeting today with the SD Group?"

"She cancelled it, sir," Puneet said, quite ruefully; "said she had to see a couple of clients so she couldn't attend it today. I thought it was alright. Was it, sir? Also, SD's too agreed to it."

"Uh—well, it's alright," Ranveer said, rather disappointed, though he successfully hid the feeling; "when is it then?"

"On Monday. After 3 days," Puneet said.

"Good."

Puneet left the cabin and after few minutes Ranveer heard another knock on the door. Nodding lightly he saw a man, well equipped, but slightly afraid enter his cabin.

"So, we meet again," Ranveer said. "I'm quite happy with your work."

"Th—thank you, sir," the man fumbled, still afraid. "I'm glad for that."

"Well, anything you want me to know?"

"Sir, I have this, these files. All the documents are in these files. You have to read them and see if they are of any use. I did all you asked me to, sir. And all I could do with the time given to me," the man said.

"Very good. I trusted you for this job for a reason, Ralph, and I suppose you have done full justice to it," Ranveer said. He could see the expressions of the man standing in front of him: timid, nervous and somewhere proud.

"Thank you, sir," he said.

"And there is no reason to be afraid of me. Not anymore, for sure. You can leave now."

"What did the doctor say, Maa?" Ranveer asked his mother when he reached home.

"Nothing much. Old age. Same as I told you," she replied.

"Okay. Any prescriptions?"

"Yes, he did ask me to take these." Amba showed Ranveer the medicines and prescriptions she was given by the doctor.

"Alright. Now, Maa, keep taking them on time. No excuses," Ranveer said. Amba laughed.

"No excuses, sir."

Ranveer hugged his mother. "I love you, Maa," he said. "Do take care of yourself when I'm not around."

"Sure." She hugged him back.

After this Amba went away while Ranveer came to his room. Tired from the work he sat idly on the armchair near the hearth as the fire in it danced joyously in the freezing room. Ranveer wondered why he felt so weak, so tired while he most often worked more than this and without feeling any complications. But for the past few days it was becoming hard to cope with it, or so he felt. Suddenly his eyes fell on the jacket he had left for Ishani, placed nearby on the bed. He stood up, feeling as tired, and walked upto it. And as soon as he reached there his phone rang.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi, Ranveer," came Ishani's nervous voice. "I had sent your jacket back. And I want to say thank you."

"It's alright," Ranveer said.

For a couple of moments there was only silence as neither of them said anything.

"And I'm really sorry...for my madness last night," Ishani spoke at last. "That was embarrassing, I know, and I have no idea what stupid things I said. I'm really sorry." Ishani sounded far too embarrassed and Ranveer could not help but smile a little.

"No, you were not embarrassing," he said, trying to hide his amusement.

"I was not?" Ishani said.

"That was..." he paused for a few moments and said, "...beautiful. I mean you were certainly not embarrassing. Don't think like that," Ranveer finished awkwardly, not knowing what else he was supposed to say.

"Thanks again," Ishani said.

"Why now?"

"Because I was crazy last night, and I know this. I must have embarrassed you a lot and you had to put up with it for so long," Ishani continued embarrassingly.

"Wait, wait! It was not like this. And you don't have to be too hard on yourself, Ishani. It's fine," he said, wondering if he was saying too much or too little to comfort her.

Ishani sighed—feeling better now— and said, "How have you been?"

"Alright. But feeling tired."

"What else are you to feel, then?" she snapped suddenly. "Working 15 hours a day without any rest is so inhuman. Don't you get it even now?"

Ranveer did not know what he was to say, but felt a tiny glimpse in Ishani of what he had yearned the whole while: Concern for him. He could not understand if he was seeing too much in her or his own heart was fooling him again. For a whit of second he considered his mother's words again and wondered if she was right. If he was letting himself happen what he had escaped two years ago.

"You there?" Ishani said after no answer came from Ranveer.

"Yes, yes," said Ranveer coming out of his reverie. "Well, I am feeling better now, I think. Schedules have been too hectic for last few days."

"And you have been ill too. Perhaps that's why." Ishani replied, the moments becoming more awkward.

"I guess so. But it's better now. Too better."

"Glad to know that," Ishani said, their conversation coming to an end. "I should be going now. Prepare for dinner."

"Hmm. Thanks, by the way."

Ranveer disconnected the call and took his jacket in his hands. It felt different. As if she was with him and the equations between them since past few days had never changed. Nothing in these two years had changed. He hated how things returned back to normal to be destroyed all over again. He still tried to forget her words of the last night. How she said she was grateful to him. "She said all that because she was drunk," he murmured to himself. "She meant nothing more."

But despite this denial he could not help but wander his mind to that and deep down hope she meant everything for real she had said, even if its half portion was real. He would be content in that. These months, ever since she returned to him again, had proved to be more real than he had expected after the darkness that had taken over his life. And now somewhere he knew he could not let her go. Not this time.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter** **26**

Ranveer observed his mother's condition closely in the days followed by her checkups. She kept trying to explain to Ranveer that she was fine but he could not come to believe a single word she would say.

"I don't trust you on this," he told his mother one morning.

"Why, I have been fine all along. You can see that," replied she.

"That's because, Maa, I see something is not right with you. It's like I know but cannot tell you what. I feel something's not right," Ranveer replied.

Amba smiled. "There is nothing wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine."

Ranveer still could not trust his mother's words but realized he had no other choice but leave at the moment. "I'm leaving right now, but, Maa, you have to take care of yourself."

"Alright. I will," Amba replied.

"Baba," Ranveer said looking at his father who nodded already knowing what he was supposed to do. Ranveer smiled at his parents and left.

Office was quieter than usual. There were not many people working on the first floor and Ranveer felt slightly relieved. Working with people around still made him feel awkward. This had been one of the major reasons why he chose a quiet and desolated place for his first cabin. It had been several days he had not visited that place. At the mention of the place the memories of those arguments with Ishani could still come back and make him feel fiercely miserable. However, everyday he tried to forget what had happened, but found he could not be courageous enough to face its consequences which seemed like taking every bit of remaining life out of him. And he could not afford that. Not again.

There were no meetings to be attended the day just like the ones the entire week, as both Rishi and Puneet took care of the business and company when he could not. Though Puneet was taking leave for quite a few days, Rishi looked after everything.

"Sir, do you need anything?" Rishi rushed towards Ranveer seeing him in the cabin. Ranveer shook his head, still lost in his thoughts, and staring out of the window, looking at the cemented buildings that spread over the visible view before his eyes.

"There are no meetings today. One was with Mr. Matthew Shaw which has already been attended by Puneet. Here are the details." Rishi handed over Ranveer the files.

"Thanks. And 2 days after we have a meeting with the SDs, right? Well, inform me about that. I'm sure they're very important."

Rishi could not understand how the SDs became so important to his boss all of a sudden that he wanted to attend the meeting on his own.

"Sir, they're not very important. If you don't mind may I...?"

"No, no," Ranveer interrupted abruptly, "I'll do it."

"Are you sure, sir?" Rishi confirmed again.

"Yes, and I never change my decisions. Don't you remember?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Rishi said.

The next 2 days for Ranveer passed in slight anxiety, for without his realization a feeling had already housed itself in his heart which would neither let him be comfortable with himself nor with someone around him. On the day of the meeting, each moment he waited for her to arrive, and seeing Ishani approaching the meeting hall he felt a delightful feeling welling up in his heart. All the bitterness, emptiness he had been feeling vanished and a soft smile crept over his face. Hiding it silently he made an appearance in the meeting hall where all the other people sat. Ishani looked fabulous in her red satin dress as she gracefully made her way towards her seat; but she did not look up at Ranveer. Many times their eyes met but she refused to look at him afterwards. The meeting ended and Ishani returned to her cabin followed by Ranveer to his own.

Ranveer came to his own cabin, rather disappointed, and not at all happy despite getting the deal in his hands. The contracts were not new for him, or it did not interest him anymore like before. For a few minutes he contemplated over the reasons why it did not matter to him but gave up, for no answer came to him. There were certain files needed to be finished before this evening and Ranveer engaged himself in studying them.

Few hours later Ranveer realized the sun had begun to hover down and the sky, slightly visible from the ajar window, was merged with purple and orange colors as light grey clouds scudded across it, wafted by the cold breeze blowing softly.

Soon after sometime Ranveer heard someone approaching him as sun slid down behind the trees leaving a brooding dusk in the environment behind and he heard a soft knock on the door as he invited the person in with a yes. Suddenly Ishani appeared in front of his eyes and he felt himself gazing at her helplessly.

"Can I come in?" she asked slowly.

"Yes," he responded after sometime.

"Are you alright?" she asked, when she saw him confused.

"Yes, yes. I'm good," he said, hiding the agitation, confusion that suddenly her presence had caused him. "Come in." He smiled.

"I had been to the construction site yesterday," Ishani said, coming into the cabin, "and work there has not yet picked up. Few days back it was bad weather that had caused the delay, but now I fear with the problems going on in your own company that it would get worse in future. Also few investors have already withdrawn from our project. We do not have enough time, Ranveer."

"I know. I have been in contact with certain clients who are interested in investments, and I'm hoping it works in our favor," Ranveer said. "I don't think you should be worried anymore. It will be fine."

"I'm hoping so, too." Ishani smiled. "But you know I cannot handle it all on my own."

"Trust me," Ranveer said, and Ishani asked no further questions.

By now, the sun had sunk behind its horizon. Ranveer switched on the lights and for the first time Ishani saw the entire cabin which was in a disoriented state. All the files were lying there carelessly, various papers out of them while many were placed in the files but clumsily.

"You were working here?" she asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"'Why'?" Ishani laughed slowly. "Don't you see what it is turned into, Ranveer? A child's room looks better than your cabin," she said picking up a bunch of papers placed nearby in her hands.

"I was studying all those files," Ranveer said. "I had to finish them all by now."

"Oh, are you done with them?" she asked. Ranveer nodded.

"Few are left. I should be doing that in a few hours," Ranveer said, but added immediately, "Oh, no. I have to go home. I'll do that at home."

Ishani looked at him confused.

"Maa is not doing well for a few days. I'm worried about her," Ranveer said.

Ishani's expressions changed. "What happened to her?"

"Medical reports didn't say much except weakness, but I'm still afraid." He looked at her and Ishani felt her heart beat differently, and she could not guess why.

"She will be alright," Ishani said.

"I hope so," Ranveer said. "But I find something's not right. I tried telling her but she thinks I'm over reacting to what she doesn't take seriously."

"Because mothers hardly pay attention to themselves and their health. It's the case with everyone," Ishani replied while Ranveer put all the files in order.

"That's right. Even Baba thinks I'm over reacting when all I want is to have a bit confirmation that everything's fine," Ranveer said wistfully.

"Ranveer," Ishani said, her hand on his, "parents are always like that and all we can do to make them happy is be with them for as long as possible. They would never ask for anything more. You know," Ishani said, as drops of tears trickled her eyes, "when Papa was with me I never feared anything, I knew no evil can ever touch me and even he never asked for anything more. But now when he's gone I really wonder if the time I spent with him was enough to last for me for a lifetime. If life has not been unfair to me. To us and Maa."

Ranveer looked at her; the tears pouring out of her eyes seemed to stab his soul, for he still could not grasp the myriad of sufferings she had been through and still did.

"Ishani," Ranveer said, feeling lump in his throat, "he did stay with you. Just the time was never going to permit him to be with us forever. But don't let his memories become the cause of your pain. Please don't."

Ishani looked at Ranveer, tears gleaming in her eyes in the golden radiance of the room, wanting to say something but no words were formed, and rather she looked away with a guilty look on her face and felt her heart clench in her chest.

"Are you not going home?" Ranveer asked.

"No, not now." Ishani shook her head, wiping her tears. "I have to visit one of the clients. We have a meeting in half an hour. I should be leaving now."

Ranveer nodded and Ishani left.

"What is happening to you, Ranveer?" Amba said seeing Ranveer, while he looked confused at his mother.

"What has happened to me?"

"Don't you see your face? It's too pale," she said, slightly panicked. "Didn't I ask you to take proper rest?"

"It was me who asked you to do that," Ranveer replied with a grin. "Don't play my cards on me, Maa."

"You think I'm joking? It's the matter of your health. Why don't you get it?"

"I'm fine," Ranveer said. "I can't remain ill and taking rest for the rest of my life," Ranveer said, when Amba suddenly interrupted him.

"Don't you even say that," she said. "Can you not speaking anything good for yourself?"

"Oh, Maa," Ranveer said, hugging his mother, "Everything's fine. I'm pale and tired—as you are saying I am—that's because I have had a lot of work to do today. But I'm taking care of everything and don't feel any of it myself."

"I don't want anything bad happening now," she said.

"Nothing bad is happening. All's well. Trust me."

Ranveer came back to his room and placed the files and other things on their respective places and suddenly his eyes fell on his reflection in the mirror. He remembered his mother's words and realized she was telling the truth, for his face seemed paler than usual and eyes red. Not much but change was there in his features. He could not understand why suddenly this was happening to him, without any problem or warning—he liked to tell himself. He shook his head coming out of his thoughts.

"Maa is too worried. She shouldn't think like this and spare me from getting scared too," he said to himself. "I'm good and surprisingly feeling better than last many days." Ranveer smiled looking at his reflection.

Ishani got herself ready for bed but did not feel like sleeping at the moment. She had just closed her cafe as there had been a birthday party which had lasted longer than usual. She did not allow parties generally there but it was a young girl's 11th birthday and her family was a frequent visitor to the cafe. Being extremely fond of Ishani and her place she wanted her birthday to get celebrated in her café and Ishani had allowed her to.

It still remained cold as Ishani threw herself in the snug bed, a fire lit in the fireplace and windows tightly shut so that no blow of hostile cold could invade through anything to ruin the peaceful evening. Time passed but no sleep came over her, instead a faint vision flashed before her eyes. She could not tell whether she was dreaming or it was just a thought that kept returning to her again and again. Ishani saw herself walking beside a river into the woods as trees were covered in dazzling white snow and river flew amiably with a sound so soft and gentle that it touched the deepest core of her heart and made her want to sing or dance in joy or run or shout or just stand still with doing nothing. But she did nothing of this and kept walking with no disturbance from either her surroundings or any of her own emotions. When she reached a place where the river ended she stopped to look back the river flowing as gracefully as ever but its abrupt end saddened her heart; and even snow laden trees had ended. Before her lay only dark, grey lonely trees as if abandoned since forever. She continued walking and saw Ranveer emerge from the dark parts of the woods and she felt contentment in her heart as if all her heartaches had come to an end.

"I'm glad you're here," she said to him, her voice barely above a whisper.

"So am I." He smiled at her.

"I did not think you would be here," she said, still not believing his presence.

"Same here," Ranveer said.

"What are you doing here, Ranveer?"

"The same as you."

"I was loving this river and trees. Did you see them? But now none can be seen. If you walk past this way you'd see them," Ishani said pointing towards the way she had come and seen the trees and river.

"I know," Ranveer responded. "And after this nothing can exist."

"Where are you going then?" said Ishani as she saw Ranveer walking towards the place he had denied the existence of the trees. "And why?"

"I have to go," he said.

"But why?"

"I don't know. I think I want to see what is there."

"I'm coming with you."

"No!" Ranveer shouted. "No one can come there. Only I will go. You have to go back. Leave!"

"I can't," Ishani cried, tears welling up in her eyes. "I want to come with you, Ranveer. I can't leave you."

"Do as I say. That will be a favor to me," Ranveer said, as he prepared himself to cross the last path that divided his way from Ishani's.

"No! Don't leave," Ishani said as she saw Ranveer leaving. "Please!" But he did not listen and Ishani helplessly stared at him, tears burned the corners of her eyes. Her voice stuck in her own throat and her feet refused to leave the land as if rooted in it. Whenever she tried to walk nothing would help her and she finally saw Ranveer fading into the dark as he disappeared without looking at her.

"Ranveer!" Ishani shouted loudly but there was no one and she found herself in her dark room, on her bed, sweating badly and whispering she herself could not make up what. Ishani groaned softly as the memory of the dream made her shudder and she sat shivering, hugging her pillow tightly, her arms clenched tightly around it. A strong urge to run to Ranveer filled her heart but she saw her phone lying there. She dialed the number and soon enough Ranveer had received her call.

"Ishani, are you alright?" he said.

Ishani for a few minutes found herself not being able to say anything but on Ranveer's insistence she spoke all that she saw while Ranveer too remained silent for a few moments.

"It was scary to see you leave," Ishani said, crying.

"Ishani, I did not leave. And right now I'm talking to you," Ranveer said.

"I can't sleep," she said.

"You would have to, Ishani," Ranveer replied sympathetically. Ishani nodded her head, understanding as she came back to her senses in a few moments.

"It's alright. Everything will be fine," she heard Ranveer's voice before she disconnected the call. Tears fell freely from her eyes and a realization dawned upon her.

"How can I ever leave him?" she whispered to herself, but it remained a question with no answers and with a tiresome difficulty sleep stole over her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Ishani got up early in the morning when sun still had not risen up, and still felt herself shivering due to the effect her dream—or her nightmare—had had on her and found no way to comfort her at the moment. Ranveer had very easily said he was well and fine to her but a fear kept creeping in again and again. The dream was vivid in the terms of emotions if not the views she had witnessed. She still felt her heart breaking as she remembered her years with and without Ranveer. He was the only one she could trust without any second thought and without him a part of her had left her side until she met him again few months ago. Time had changed ever since and she felt glad that he did not remain as much distant from her or anyone as he was the days they had begun working together. He had started going home early and spending time with his family, and most importantly she could see a genuine happiness which was visible in his eyes although rarely. She feared herself going near him too much lest she would be the cause of the disappearance of all the positive things he had come to admire.

She looked around. The sun by now had begun to climb out of the woods, for there was a red glow beyond the trees, the fire in the hearth was put down and only black coals burned in it. Slowly, her moist eyes fell on her finger in which a ring gleamed in the light radiating through the tiny table lamp. For the first time in these two years Ishani found the ring in her finger strangling her as if battering the very meaning of her life; and she found herself desiring greatly to throw the ring in a place her eyes could not reach or her heart could not follow. But a sudden truth roared in her heart and she felt guilty. Guilty of not valuing her relationship with the man she _loved_ enough. But in a moment or two the guilt was overcome by a question that she knew she had no answer of.

"Why am I feeling this?" she asked herself, but knew would have to live with the smothering silence of the place she was so awfully used to, for no answer rose in her heart.

The sun rose mildly as weather began showing slight changes in it with the passing of January and the welcome of February.

With the next month approaching there seemed to be a tender warmth in it along with a special enthusiasm in people. Everywhere Ishani saw they looked happier and their faces held brighter smiles on their faces. She herself could not help but smile looking at them.

"What are your plans for Valentine's Day, Ms Parekh?" Puneet asked her one day while the question took her by surprise.

"Mine? Tell me yours," she said teasingly to Puneet.

"I'm taking Sally to her favorite spot, Eden, Auden's...and," Puneet paused.

"And?" Ishani asked, her eyebrows rose slightly in mischievous understanding.

"And we're getting engaged," Puneet said.

Ishani looked surprised as she stared at Puneet for a few minutes and said, "Not bad, Mr. Puneet. You are more romantic than I thought."

"Now don't laugh at me, please," Puneet pleaded. "I can have time for my girl whenever I want to."

"Sure." Ishani chuckled. "But we all need a celebration for this occasion, do you mind that?"

"No, not at all. But you haven't told me yours yet," Puneet said.

"Mine?" Ishani sighed. "Well, it's the same old I'll come to office, spend my day in various meetings and then in the evening go back home, have dinner and then sleep. What more?"

"That's simple," Puneet said.

"Very much. But I don't like much of it and also Chirag, my fiancé, isn't here. Perhaps we'll talk on Skype or phone that day. That's it." Ishani shrugged her shoulders.

Puneet looked at Ishani as if expecting more but when she said nothing he looked at her with slight disappointment.

"What happened?" Ishani said.

"Nothing," Puneet answered.

"It is. Tell me. Did you find anything that I said inappropriate or you did not like?" Ishani said.

"Do you love Chirag?" Puneet's sudden question put her into unease.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Do you?"

Ishani seemed confused, devoid of any words or phrases, as she only nodded her head in positive.

"Are you sure you love him?"

"What do you want to know and why?" Ishani said.

"I don't know," Puneet said. "Ever since you came here your talks about your fiancé have seemed not so real...or just not very positive."

Ishani was more confused now, for she could not understand where this conversation heading to or what Puneet's point exactly was.

"I don't get you," she whispered.

"Oh, it's alright," he said. "What I said was merely my own thought regarding what I felt about you and your fiancé. Just ignore what I said and..." Puneet paused as he saw Ishani observing him closely, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ms Parekh, I didn't mean to upset you. Please do ignore everything I have said."

But Ishani seemed to not listening to him and kept silent.

"I don't know, Puneet," she said at last. "I always believed I love Chirag. But there is something that I cannot say or come to believe. It all seems to be falling apart as if there is no coming back. There is something that keeps me pushing into a bottomless depth, and I am afraid of it, but I still feel it's not going to hurt me. And this possibility of not getting hurt somewhere hurts me. If I cross that line or give in to this force I know I'm lost." Ishani finished, staring at the wall.

Ishani felt surprised as she realized she had told Puneet what she could never confess to herself. He smiled.

"It's alright," he said. "I'm sure you'll find a way."

Ishani could see his expressions were now those of relief and amusement unlike few minutes back while she could not understand even now what had happened to her. For she could now feel herself getting carried away by a force she had no control over. No matter how much she tried it ended up making her feel more miserable than before. The feelings had become impossible to cope with, the unanswered questions increased with time and she found no answers, no peace. The name of Chirag tortured her and she felt like walking away from it as much as possible.

Ranveer still remained worried about the things happening to him. Unexpected, unwanted, torturous and confusing as they were. The condition of his mother improved with time which was the only comfort he had those days while rest of the things could still be considered chaotic in his life. He continued to tell others how things were getting better with their company and he was close to catching the culprit but it only increased his anxiousness for this person would have to be one of the closest people he had known ever since moving to London. The files provided by Ralph had had considerable information in them but could not give the real picture to the way it all was meant to come: to the end.

He sometimes wondered if any of this was going to take him anywhere even after he was so close to this end. The feelings he had for Ishani did not help as well, for he had not forgotten she was going to leave in a few months and with each day passing his anxiety increased. Not sure what and how to handle them he decided to keep them hidden. So much had changed, he thought, in these two years, but never did his love alter and he knew it never would. The love was carved in the fibers of his soul and it still bled through all the time but it never was meant to end. Not in this life, anyway, and having Ishani with him was an elusive dream which could not come true.

Ranveer reached his cabin in the evening and was followed by Mr. Zaveri who seemed worried regarding the things happening in Ranveer's company and told him that his own was doing no better.

"I know, sir," Ranveer replied sympathetically. "But I really wish I could know who is responsible for this mess."

"RV," Mr. Zaveri said, "whatever you have to do to catch the culprit do, but don't you think we should wait for sometime lest he makes a mistake and we catch him?"

"That's a decent way to deal with him, sir," Ranveer answered, "but he is playing his games quite cleverly that no one has been able to spot him. And now I cannot wait to make him mistakes. Can you believe, the computers in my own cabin were hacked to bankrupt me few weeks ago when no one has any way in or out of the system?"

Mr. Zaveri sighed and slapped his hand on Ranveer's shoulder lightly.

"RV, there is a long way to go," Mr. Zaveri said, smiling, "you should take rest. Sometimes thinking and overthinking does no good."

Ranveer could not help but notice a small frown on the old man's face as he said his last sentence.

"I know," said Ranveer, "and there is no denial that I have come a long way as well."

Mr. Zaveri left without saying a word.

Ranveer looked for Ishani as the evening sun climbed down behind the trees but she was not present there. He wondered if she would be coming back or he would see her after few days for she now took longer breaks and attended most of the meetings in her own office and operated from there. And that evening to his surprise Ishani returned but he could see she was unhappy and he felt like running to her to comfort her. But a feeling stopped him as he turned his gaze away from her pain-stricken face. Ishani however did not go to her cabin and Ranveer heard a knock on the door of his own.

"Come in," he said, and Ishani came in.

"Hi!" she said in a very unusual manner, her eyes did not meet Ranveer's.

"Hello," Ranveer replied awkwardly for he had nothing else to say. "Is everything alright? You look awful."

"I think so," she sniffed. "I felt like coming to you...to talk to you. Do you mind?"

Ranveer shook his head and asked her to take a seat. For a few moments there was an abnormal silence as Ishani refused to look at him while he felt worried thinking what might be wrong with her.

"Ishani," he said at last, "what happened?"

"I don't know," she answered. "I don't know if you are the right person I should be with this time, but I had nowhere else to go." Her eyes shone with tears.

Ranveer nodded and fell silent again. "Is it something related to Mota Babuji?" he said after a while

Ishani shook her head. "No."

"Did Baa say something?"

"No."

"What is it then?"

"Chirag," Ishani whispered and looked at Ranveer sadly.

"What did he do?" Ranveer said angrily.

"He did nothing, but he said I must finish all my projects until next month as he and his family cannot wait any longer for our marriage," Ishani said.

Ranveer felt an unexpected blow of hammer hitting him as Ishani spoke; her tears adding fuel to his agony.

"And what do you want?" he asked slowly. "You...love him."

Ishani found herself desiring to say no as she looked at him but her words were stuck in her throat as only tears spoke her heart out to him.

"Ishani?"

Ishani coming out of her thoughts again looked at him, and wiped her tears.

"Ranveer, I'm here because I want to do what Papa had left behind. I know once I marry it would be difficult to do so given I would be Chirag's wife and not my father's daughter anymore," Ishani said.

Ranveer's heart sank at the mention of her reasoning behind staying back for he wished it to be what his heart told him. _It is fooling you,_ a voice in him sneered while Ranveer ignored it. He wanted to tell Ishani everything he had known about Chirag but her faith in him stopped Ranveer from uttering a word against him since she had known everything but refused to believe. And now she was in a 2 year old relationship with him.

"I understand," he said finally, "but whatever decision you take, take it wisely. Marriages are not a matter of hurry."

"I know. But sometimes taking a right decision is not easy and you find all the answers coming from a sphere of undetectable questions. What decision would you have taken if you were to make one?" Ishani said.

"I would perhaps be worried for the same cause as you, but thinking practically perhaps it would be a better choice to take care of our family's happiness as well."

"Why, don't we have our own life, Ranveer?" Ishani said, "And I only want to do this for my father."

"In that case, I would rather focus on what I'm doing instead of giving in to the family's demands. And I'm sorry I know I have not been of much help," Ranveer ended ruefully.

"Of course you have," Ishani smiled slightly. "But you'd never know how."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

After her conversation with Ranveer Ishani noticed a better change in her daily life as various issues were resolved without delving into the things she had feared genuinely. She thanked him again and again and realized she was too happy for a particular reason. She had told her mother and Baa that they still had to wait for her marriage and her mother had shown no objection while Baa, little disappointed, had hurled various taunts and curses on her. Baa's family values and _class_ still appeared to be having a higher place than her own son's business.

"You are getting too old, Ishani," she had jeered at her while Ishani said she was not old enough to marry straightaway and still in her early 20s. Although Baa for some inexplicable reasons could not agree, Falguni had assured Ishani that she would take care of Baa and her tantrums.

Ishani could not help but feel guilty for the fact that she had left her mother with the people who made her feel the loneliest when needed and with Baa being around she could not be happy at all. She had many times suggested her mother to come to live with her but Falguni always denied saying she could visit her at times—which she generally did—but could not move to the place permanently for after her husband's death she had to take care of her family and not even her husband would have wanted her to leave his family alone.

Amidst all this Ishani received Chirag's call one day who seemed furious at her decision and said the things that were rather unpleasant to her to listen and quite cross of him to say.

"What am I listening this, Ishani? You again have decided to postpone our marriage!" he said crossly. "Why do I feel you have changed?"

"I am not changed. I can't take out time to get married when I have so much to do," Ishani answered, although she did not mind if she sounded rude.

"Why can't we marry? We'll work together, if that's what you want," Chirag said, still unable to hide his rudeness from her.

"You said that to me when Papa was ill. He kept asking you to help him financially but you didn't do anything," Ishani said. "Now when I'm here let me do something for him, please."

"I know, baby," Chirag said, softening a bit, "I was struggling with my own business. You know how bad it was back then; don't you?"

"Hmm," Ishani nodded. "But if you are fully aware of the whole situation why don't you understand how important it is for me to do what I am doing?"

"I know," Chirag repeated again, "but I can't let you go and you know that. Don't you, Ishani?"

"I think I should be going," Ishani said when Chirag stopped her. "What?" she said.

"I heard you're a business partner with RV? Are you?"

"Yes," Ishani replied warily. "But why?"

"I read in a news paper few days back that you and Mr. Zaveri are working on a project together. You didn't tell me," Chirag said.

"Yes, but is there any problem in that?"

"No, no," Chirag said immediately. "His work is spreading here just like Harshad Uncle's did, and my grandfather's did, and I don't like that. How can he even do that?"

"Chirag, whatever he has achieved he has done it on his own. Why don't you like that?" Ishani said.

Chirag had no answers to this. "I don't like it," he said finally.

"I don't know what to say," Ishani said and hung up the phone.

Talking to Chirag never made her feel better and presently her conversations with him only made her feel more and more miserable. However, she was relieved. Relieved that there would not be any more objections from her family and fiancé and she would be able to finish what she wanted to do. Sometimes families behaved like one's worst enemy, she thought, but she was glad that she had come past that phase and now no more trying demands would be there. Families in India had strange fascination with girls' marriage, she thought and frowned at the thought.

Ranveer reached home earlier than usual and saw his mother in the garden with his father, as they smiled together. He felt content that they were happy and he was able to give them the life he had promised all those years while working for the Parekhs. He headed to go into his room when the voice of his mother's made him stop suddenly. He looked at her questioningly while she came to him wearing a pleasant smile on her face.

"Maa," he said, and continued to look at her.

"Ranveer, you said you wanted this assurance that your mother is fine; here is what the doctor has said." Ranveer's father gave him the details of Amba's treatment. Ranveer observed the details and smiled at them.

"Are you happy now?" his mother said.

"I am," Ranveer said. "But you would have to be more careful now."

"Alright," Amba said and smiled.

"Maa, Baba, I have a few meetings to do and clients will be arriving soon here, at home. I should be going to prepare for them," Ranveer said

"Yes, Rishi has just arrived," Kailash said, and Ranveer left for his room.

The meetings lasted the whole evening leaving Ranveer feeling more tired than usual as he made his way to the garden to have the fresh air. Cold wind still blew softly as white diamond shaped stars glittered in the somber sky. He stared at them quietly, for they often made him realize there were things greater than the sorrow of his heart; and in the world far, far away glimmers of those tiny appearing stars struggled intensely to reach out and light the world with what they could provide but never regain anything. He walked silently and felt a soft fragrance touching him slowly. He did not bother to know where it came from or to which it belonged, rather continued to tread idly, staring at the things around for they were but wonder to his eyes even now.

More than anything he was content with the fact that all his meetings had been well and his mother was doing better; as well as with the new investors joining in after today there was a better chance to make up for the things that had gone wrong in the past; and he was sure the villain of his life was not happy at all and he wished he could see the face of his destroyer and laugh at the wretch but the man still had a few more days of peace. But there was one more thing to do.

Ranveer had to leave for Chicago in a few days but with the papers of Mr. Williamson's products kept secretly at his place of work he felt slightly vexed. He had trusted the right people but he wondered if the choice was right. Puneet and Rishi had proven themselves to be what he could never imagine himself. He never thought he would ever trust anyone in his life but these two had proved themselves to be much more than that as he could trust them with his most important of the tasks and they would do it as meticulously as possible.

He drew a pensive sigh as despite all the things that had come to a positive end one thing still remained in his heart leaving him little disheartened and unhappy. He knew the answer very well and thus did not bother to look deeper since it was the part of his being ever since he could remember his own existence.

Ishani realized her life had become easier than it was a few weeks ago. No pressure from anyone in the family for anything hung over her and she could work better now. Things with Ranveer had been slightly better as well and she could not help but notice it had removed a heavy burden from her heart. She did not bother thinking what future had in store for her and decided to be in present; for it was the most beautiful phase she had seen in years.

Two days after was Valentine's Day and there was a strange kind of air surrounding the environment of London. Couples seemed to be catching her attention leaving her in astonishment and the color around the places looked brighter and more pleasant to her eyes. She loved the feeling. She smiled more often and wondered.

Ishani found herself smiling as her eyes fell on Ranveer when he reached the office at the same time she did while he looked confused. She continued to look at him, having no idea of anything, as he himself did not move and nor he said anything. Instead Ranveer walked towards her and Ishani stared him flummoxed for a few moments before he waved his hands before her eyes in the air and Ishani came out to her senses. She gasped as she saw him as if he had not been here before.

"What happened? You alright?" Ranveer asked her.

"Yeah, yeah. I am." Ishani replied, slightly breathlessly, as she still looked as bewildered as few moments ago.

"You look...quite drained. Have you been working too much lately?" Ranveer said.

"Oh, well," Ishani said, still trying to keep her breathing decent, "it's obvious that I'm working. Working a lot, as you say. So, yes, may be!" Ishani waved her hands in the air eagerly.

Ranveer raised his eyebrows since he did not understand what she meant by her statements which left Ishani embarrassed and a small blush crept over face.

"I—I mean," she continued again, as nervous as ever, "these days there are lots of things to do so I have to spend more time in resolving them." She hoped she made enough sense.

"That's good." Ranveer smiled and turned to leave for his cabin when Ishani stooped him suddenly. "What?" he said, looking surprised.

"Nothing," Ishani looked down for no words came out of her mouth. Ranveer again began to walk when Ishani stopped him again and this time timidly went upto him.

"Do you need anything?"

"No," Ishani said defiantly. "Why do you think I would talk to you only if I need something? I only wanted to know how is Kaki doing? I have been worried about her but did not get to talk to you about her. Is she fine now?"

"She's better now. I think I was actually over-reacting while there was nothing much. She's fine. Thank you," Ranveer answered.

"I'm glad to know that," Ishani said, smiling. "She'll get better."

"Thank you. Aren't you going to your cabin?" Ranveer said.

"Oh yes. I'll be going there now," Ishani said as they left for their respective cabins.

Ishani had gotten rid of the distractions that had kept her from focusing on her work but there was something she could not get her mind away from. Her eyes still kept wandering to the cabin that belonged to Ranveer— until she herself had chased him away from her—and she still wished he could come back to the place. There were the things which came on terms between them but he still did not decide to move into his own cabin.

"I hope you could come here back," she said to herself, gazing towards the cabin which was now occupied by other officials from the company and they worked there all day long.

Along with the confusion of her own feelings Ishani was laid with another responsibility too, which she took on happily. She had not realized but whilst working there were several messages from Puneet in her phone. He seemed confused and nervous regarding his date and Valentine's Day evening and wanted Ishani to help him out.

"I don't know if she would like the surprises I have planned for her," Puneet said to Ishani.

"Of course she will," Ishani responded in a confident tone.

"I'm nervous," Puneet interposed. "I have never been in a situation like this before. But I can't afford anything getting wrong for this evening and as she expects me to do something big I'm worried."

"Don't worry, Puneet," Ishani said. "I have met Sally and what I know about her is that she might be the one living and desiring grandeur from the people around her, but as a girl all she'll be happy with is _you_. Keep that in mind. Now go with your own plan and do what makes her and you happy. I know whatever it is it'd be great."

"If something goes wrong?"

"It won't."

"But-"

"No but, Puneet. Go ahead. You still have your 2 days in hands," Ishani answered in a tone of finality in her speech. "And all the best."

Ishani had heard how single people feel lonely (that according to her was absolutely absurd) during Valentine's Day, but she already felt lonely as if no one wanted her. All the people around her were busy with their dates (or so she thought they did) and were extremely excited for the day. She could not help but yawn at the mention of it since everyone was happy for the reason she thought she could not be at the moment.

"Stop it, Ishani," she said to herself, "you're not a teenager anymore. Grow up."

But even this little reprimand did not help as the feeling—which she assumed to be quite stupid and unnecessary—still lingered there. To her surprise the thought of Chirag did not subside it anymore. She recalled that they had never been together on this day but she felt the loneliest on the day she had ever felt.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note** **: Hello, everyone! First of all my sincere apologies for not posting this chapter already but it was due to some unavoidable reasons. Second, this chapter is dedicated to LadyMeringue since she is the one who sat through to listen (or read) my confusion and bakwas. Thank you so much, darling. And also to my another friend who is not on IF but FB and helped me considerably on certain parts. So my speacial thanks to you both and it's dedicated to you too; either good or bad. :D**

 **Chapter 29**

The Valentine's Day approached with the same enthusiasm as expected; and lovers all round were happier, ecstatic as if they had their favorite team won the losing game. The bright red color seemed to have painted the canvas of the city with its never ending charm and an air of strange comfort blew spreading a soft fragrance of roses in the town. As far as Ranveer saw he could only see the red, pink and various other shaded line of roses—natural and artificial both— covering the shops vehemently. He had come to King's Road to see one of his clients (who obviously did not know he was RV; and had agreed to see him thinking he would get to see RV with the help of his host if luckily the meeting goes well) and found himself quite uncomfortable around the people who already were so busy in their own world.

The shops, restaurants, bars or even book stores were filled with the air which made him feel intensely uncomfortable as he sat in the corner of Meldar restaurant. The entrance of the large hall covered with blue curtains provided one the clear view of the outside surroundings which sometimes seemed unpleasant to him. Inside the hall various tables were placed as per the comfort of the visitors, and most of them were occupied already. The walls of the restaurant were painted in creamy white and possessed the fascinating paintings by various renowned artists which only increased the beauty of the place as colors and messages in them reflected the friendly hospitability of the place. It had been almost 15 minutes Ranveer sat there; his eyes wandering aimlessly here and there. The client, as Ranveer had already expected, reached 15 minutes late.

"You're late," Ranveer said sternly, as a man in his early 40s made his way towards Ranveer.

"I'm sorry, I was stuck somewhere," the client answered uneasily.

The next one hour only followed the requirements and conditions of the investments that the man was about to provide. The deals were made and finalized at the end as Ranveer stood up to leave.

"Thank you, sir," the man said.

"No need of that," Ranveer said. "It's the business."

It was always fun to see people without letting them know who he was, he thought.

The evening approached as Ishani had engaged herself in her own work. The loneliness she felt was torturous and glum and she did not deny she wished she felt otherwise. The day refused to pass, the clocks in her office room continued to strike at hours in continuous intervals, but her unease did not subside. Her phone only rang with the business partners' information regarding the work she was in. No call came from Chirag so far. She could not tell whether she felt better or the cause of her loneliness was this. But within the seconds a feeling stuck her heart: She and Chirag were never together on the day, he never wished her in last two years so it could not be him. Ishani whisked away the files that lay before her and stood up nervously. The whole day seemed to have been lengthened twice the normal hours as the clock still stuck at 4 pm. To kill the time Ishani decided to attend the meetings which had been called off for the day, but after 3 back to back meetings she only found 2 hours having passed. It was still 6 O' clock in the evening and Ishani felt more miserable than before.

She looked at her phone as if expecting something but since last few hours there had been no calls. It was around 7 when her phone rang and the name of the caller made her heart beat wildly.

"H...hi, Ranveer," Ishani exclaimed, not caring what impression it would have on anyone. She suddenly felt a wave of unexpected happiness pass through her. So happy was she that apart from a smile creeping on her face and she laughed aloud.

"Hello," Ranveer answered. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Ishani grinned, unable to hide her excitement, while she could sense he was in no mood to listen to her riddled talks. "Oh, well. I just didn't expect you to be calling me right now."

"I met one of the investors today. He has agreed to accompany us in our project," Ranveer said solemnly. "I thought you should be informed since you were worried."

"That's a great news; and we have had few more investors who are interested in our business. It's all because of you."

"Me?" Ranveer asked.

"Yes. Your name and hard work has made them crave to work with you that despite the bad happening with you people want to work with you. It's rare," Ishani said.

"That's good," Ranveer said, feeling awkward. "Thank you."

"What are you doing this evening," Ishani asked the question that was ringing in her head ever since he called her.

"Working," Ranveer answered.

"Oh, alright. Have a good evening and..." Ishani paused.

"And?"

"And happy Valentine's Day!" she finished in a hurry.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ishani," Ranveer returned.

After disconnecting the call Ishani gave a sigh of relief and a happy smile came over her lips as she blushed slightly.

"What on earth is wrong with me?" she thought to herself, as the priorities in her life seemed to change. Until few months back she thought she was more comfortable with the cold, deserted winter while the sun seemed to burn her, but now the warmth of the sun penetrating through the cold shell of hers made her adore the red burning object placed in the sky beyond her reach. Ishani whenever looked at her past life it was no better than the dead, frozen rose but now it bloomed like a fresh new flower peeking triumphantly at the people who tried to put her down.

"Why's it so dark here?" Ranveer shouted as he reached his cabin in the evening and found all the lights shut. "Anyone there?"

No one answered. Ranveer moved forward to find the switch when suddenly the lights in the room were extinguished. Dazzled, he moved onwards as the lights continued to prickle his eyes and it was few moments later did he get to see his surroundings. The room was empty and only the usual things were lying there. While coming onwards, towards his desk, Ranveer noticed a figure bent towards his computer which he still had little difficulty in recognizing. Slowly, coming closer he realized it was Rishi, bent towards his computer system, as if observing something attentively on its screen.

"What are you doing, Rishi?" Ranveer said while Rishi looked flustered.

"I...I..." Rishi fumbled.

"I'm listening," Ranveer said.

"Sir, I'm really sorry but I had come to check if everything was alright. There was some problem detected here. No one else could be seen so I had to check it out as soon as possible. You know, we cannot take any chance," Rishi answered, all his words coming carefully.

"What kind of problem?" Ranveer asked.

"Sir, same as the last time. Someone tried to break through the whole server but failed, it seems. And since this whole line of systems is over sensitive when concerned such things."

Ranveer understood the matter and he nodded his head. "Alright. You may leave now."

Rishi left.

Ranveer knew what was to be done, but the matter had to rest for a while before the final blow. And he could wait for a few more days giving his nemesis one more chance.

Ranveer spent the entire day busy with his work and not let the feeling of loneliness affect him. He now realized he had failed, for loneliness kept stinging him incessantly whether he realized it or not. He remembered Ishani taking him to the church two months ago, and to kill the remaining time of the evening he decided to visit the same place, reminiscing his most beautiful moments so that the gloom of the night would not torture him more. He always felt better being closer to her by any means and this evening was no different.

After nearly half an hour Ranveer parked his car in the same lawn he had the last time and moved forward. The green grass, shining with the drops of dew on it like the pearls from the ocean, overlay the entire field before church. The building of the church seemed more alive tonight, for the whispers of the visitors could be heard even from a distance Ranveer stood. The outside structure of the place was illuminated with a brilliant golden light making Ranveer feel as if the sun had poured out his yellow beams on it at the most unusual of the moment while the rest of the place remained shrouded in the cloak of the dark. The clock of the church struck 8 as Ranveer's eyes fell on the name of the church engraved on a stony signboard: King's Church, it read. Ranveer went inside, hoping to find some solace that nothing else could provide in that hour.

Inside the church there was a sublime quiet spread over the entire place as Ranveer walked in slightly awkwardly. People prayed and left one by one and many others came, while Ranveer too lit a candle, placed it in front of Christ, not knowing how and what else to do; and followed the same procedure he had done the last time.

Slowly he walked backwards and was hit by someone very unexpected.

"I'm sorry," he said, apologetically, when he saw Ishani standing in front of him; and his eyes wide in amazement.

Ishani, surprised, looked at him as if words fell short to say anything from her side as well. He remembered himself telling Ishani that he had some work to do for today and wondered what she might think of him for lying to her. Ishani had many questions in her eyes as she stared at him for a while before someone whose path was blocked by them begged Ishani and Ranveer to let him go. Both of them moved away as Ranveer continued to look at her. She looked gorgeous. He had seen many women but none were as beautiful as she. Ishani wore a simple purple dress, with her hair left loosened in a bun. Innocence in her eyes still could make Ranveer shudder for it was the only thing which could give him life and death at the same time without her ever letting know.

A long time passed when Ishani excused herself and Ranveer said he would see her outside the hall. Ishani nodded while Ranveer left nervously.

The air felt colder as the sky above twinkled with a thousand of the yellow stars gleaming magnificently. After sometime he saw Ishani waddling on towards him. She looked painstakingly beautiful. Her graceful face, her eyes, a careless sort of smile which was very unusual of her made her look more enticing than before. He was lost when Ishani approached him and smiled.

"I didn't think you'd be here," she said.

"Nor did I. I only came to see..." Ranveer said but could not finish his words.

"Alright," Ishani sighed.

"What do you mean by 'alright'?" Ranveer said, seeing Ishani's careless manners.

"Nothing. I could just guess your reasons because I've never seen anyone moodier than you," Ishani answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Can't you survive without questions, Ranveer? Why, how, when. Isn't there anything beyond that for you?" Ishani said.

"Why are you getting mad?" Ranveer chuckled. "You're not even drunk."

"Oh, so you mean I act mad when I get drunk, right?"

"What is there to mean?" Ranveer said carelessly.

Ishani's face was burning furiously.

"So you mean I was mad last time, if so, why on earth you didn't tell me before?"

"Oh, well! I don't know what to say." Ranveer shrugged his shoulders.

Slowly he could see tears forming up in her eyes as Ishani turned to leave, trying to hide from him what she felt. Ranveer rushed to her.

"Ishani, wait!"

"Let me go," she returned, yanking her hand from his grasp.

"I was joking. Why did you have to take this so seriously?"

"I didn't," Ishani said as tears left her eyes. "I create troubles all the time. I did that for you too. I'm sorry."

"Don't be stupid!" Ranveer retorted. "Don't tell me you think this way for yourself. You were never a trouble for me and never will be." He looked into her eyes but she moved her gaze away.

"But I should be going now," Ishani said. "I'm getting late."

"Late for what? I know you are free today. Are you?" Ranveer said, rather hesitantly.

Ishani nodded. "I think so."

"If yes, do you mind coming with me? I have something to show you," Ranveer said, fearing if she would take his words in the way he did not intend to convey. But to his utmost surprise Ishani nodded in affirmative. He smiled at her and offered her his hand.

"It's a place I always wished you were with me, Ishani," Ranveer said as they both headed towards his car.

"But my car? I need to call my driver first," Ishani said and informed the driver.

Ishani stepped into the car and Ranveer drove away. He looked at Ishani as if unable to believe she was there at all, and not the hallucinations he might be having as he used to have quite often. Ishani would look at him in between and they would smile at each other awkwardly. He wondered what would be her thoughts at the moment, was she happy, or had agreed to come with him because she wanted to, or as a duty or something else? His mind wandered in the dearest of the possibilities returned by the most painful ones but he for some reasons didn't care. He was happy and her smiles suggested she was as well. Her smiles could never lie, he knew that.

"How far is it, Ranveer, the place we are going to?" Ranveer's thoughts were interrupted by her question.

"Uh...we will be reaching there in an hour now," Ranveer said, smiling.

Ishani smiled back and stared out at the fading views before her eyes.

"Why are you so quiet?" Ranveer said.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say anything. Anything you want to."

"Perhaps sometimes silence is the best speech?"

"But I want to hear from you."

Ishani laughed. "We're talking, Ranveer, already."

"No, that's not enough. Say something. I don't like this silence."

Ishani laughed again. "Well, I can just say thank you. Thank you for making me a part of your wonderful evening and thinking me of being worth it."

"And you are welcome," Ranveer replied back cheerfully while Ishani smiled back.

There were no words explaining how happy she was. For this sudden turn of events had been unexpected and pleasant for her. While their car crossed the streets of the stunning, glittering evening London, Ishani would look back at Ranveer time to time and wonder if she is dreaming. His kind features and smiles as he would look back at her made her realize he was real and none of the things happening in her life were a dream.

"How far do we have to go? It's been hours since we left home," Ishani said.

"20 more minutes," Ranveer said.

Almost 20 minutes later Ishani saw Ranveer driving through a narrow street in a small market town. The air on the place had become colder and slightly suffocating. The town had its name on various shops and Ishani read it as _Lechlade_. Ishani shivered while Ranveer drove beyond the crowd of the town and soon enough they reached a place where not many masses were present: there was a sound of soft music in the air, people cheering and dancing but Ishani could not see where it all was.

Ishani and Ranveer came out of the car.

"Are you feeling cold?" Ranveer asked, as if laughing at her.

"What do you expect?" Ishani said, shivering. "But I'm fine."

"Cool."

Downwards below the road a river ran to the south which both worked positive and negative for the visitors. Having an ethereal beauty in it, it was the only place one could have a proper view of the river; but with the town being on such height it became the cause of awfully chilly evenings. Ranveer led Ishani on a stony pathway leading to a warm destination in a wooden hall. After walking almost for 5 minutes Ishani and Ranveer came to a large room merely crammed with the people. An overwhelming fire danced in the hearth near a closed window, and lights set alight in the hall which made the dark looking room appear brighter. Along with it a soft music flew in the air: all of it promised an amusing surprise to Ishani.

"Take a seat," Ranveer said softly, getting Ishani out of her reveries.

She looked at him surprised.

"This is beautiful," she said, taking a look around one more time.

"That's why I brought you here," Ranveer answered with a hint of pride and happiness.

Ishani smiled at him. "And I'm glad for that."

Both of them continued to look around as the cold of the night took over. The rustling wind succeeded to seep in the warm room as Ishani felt herself shiver hard. The waiter came to take the orders and Ranveer ordered two cups of hard coffee while Ishani waited, hoping the direction of the breeze would change in a while to her ease. But before any of her expectations could come true she saw Ranveer taking off his jacket and handing it over to her.

"No, no. I'll be fine," Ishani said as a nervous feeling overcame her senses.

"Don't argue on this, Ishani. Take it," Ranveer returned.

Ishani took the jacket from Ranveer and put it on.

"Thank you," Ishani said while the waiter returned with two cups of coffee. Ishani and Ranveer thanked the waiter as he left with a polite smile.

"How amazing it is!" Ishani said, marveling at the beauty of the whole place. "It has to be the most beautiful sight I have ever come across. The town, this river and this café. All of it."

Ranveer smiled. "So, how was your day?"

"Busy as usual," Ishani answered, shrugging her shoulders. "Spent entire day in the meetings. And came to church in the evening and found you. What about you?"

"Same as usual," Ranveer said. "But less busy. Do you like working what you're doing?"

"Of course," Ishani returned.

"You hated this job once."

"I did, but after Papa I had to look after the whole thing. It did seem hard initially but I'm good with it now," Ishani said.

"And you are doing great in it."

"Don't flatter me," Ishani said, blushing.

"I'm telling the truth," Ranveer said. "You have come a long way!"

"But there is still a lot to go," Ishani said.

"Of course."

Ranveer and Ishani sat silent for a few minutes while Ranveer had ordered a glass of alcohol.

"Why do you drink so much, Ranveer?" Ishani asked seeing him taking the third glass in a row.

"I don't think I have an answer."

Ishani had not told him, for the fear of losing the peaceful time which had come after a long time filled her heart, but all the time he drank before her eyes she saw him in the same evening she had to take him to the hospital few months ago.

She only returned a smile as he did not say anything more. She continued to look at his face. The face that was an inseparable part of her life and even today he was. She sat silently and guessed he had not realized this as his attention was on the dying fire in the fireplace.

In a moment or two Ishani heard his voice bringing her out to her senses.

"May I ask you one thing?" he said, while Ishani nodded her head slightly.

"Why..." he paused for a few moments, took a deep breath, and then continued, "Why did you and Chirag not marry? You wanted to marry him long ago."

Ishani found countless thoughts whirling in her head and none giving the right answer. Thinking for a few minutes she said:

"I think I realized I had many other things to do before that."

"Is it because of Mota Babuji?"

"I don't know. Maybe yes."

"Do you really think you can be happy once you leave London; and go away from...us?"

Ishani looked away from his face towards the fire which was extinguish by now and only coals in it were burning furiously.

"I don't know," replied Ishani, though the thought of leaving the place always stabbed her heart countless times.

Ranveer asked no more questions and an awkward silence fell between the two. The sound of the Thames flowing nearby kept breaking it but soon it became a part of the unsaid words and emotions between Ishani and Ranveer.

"Ranveer, do you mind if we go that way for a while? I want to see what is there."

"Sure," he answered. And Ishani followed Ranveer again, like a child, as they came out of the café.

From this distance Ishani could see the town of _Lechlade_ glimmering in the dark as the river flowed right down at her feet. She did not deny she felt excruciatingly cold but that had never bothered her. The sound of the music still rang in her heart, now mingled with the echoes of the water of the river and night birds' hooting.

She smiled at Ranveer as her hand brushed against his causing an electric sensation within her. She had never been as happy as she was tonight and this happiness was the reason she felt like screaming her heart out as if nothing existed beyond the place she was in...with Ranveer. Nothing mattered beyond that existence and nothing was hopeful beyond the happiness she felt.

"This is beautiful!" she exclaimed looking at Ranveer. "Thank you so much for showing me this place. Thank you so much."

"My pleasure," Ranveer said gratefully. "I'm happy that you're happy."

Slowly, to Ranveer's surprise, Ishani took her hand out as a cue to hold it in his. Ranveer looked confused while Ishani slightly shivering from cold gestured him to take her hand in his. Ranveer did take her hand in his.

"Don't you remember we used to dance like this when we were kids? We danced in Maa and Papa's wedding anniversary and everyone said you were a terrific dancer," Ishani said, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"I do," Ranveer answered, tightening his grip in her hand; "but you were the worst dance partner I ever had."

"Oh, really? Then why did you spend weeks teaching me before our final performance? And why did you dance with me, anyway?"

"I couldn't get myself to the hospital after dancing with you; so had to prepare myself and you too," Ranveer chuckled.

"Ranveer!" Ishani said angrily, but could not hold back her amusement as the memories of their first dance rolled back in her head.

Quickly, controlling her laughter, Ishani brought her hands to his neck and circled around while Ranveer moved closer, his hands on her shoulders.

Amidst the cold Ishani could feel his warm breath on her lips as their bodies swayed on the sound of the music no one but they could hear; the noise around melted slowly away. Ranveer smiled looking at her innocent face. She looked angelic and most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Never in his life had he seen someone as striking as she. Ishani looked round as Ranveer twirled her gently before holding her back in his arms. She laughed, for the happiness in her heart had increased along with her heartbeats at his touch on her skin. Slowly they moved closer until their heads were resting on each other. She felt lost like those times she was with Ranveer as she heard him whisper in her ears, "You look beautiful."

No words came out of her mouth; instead she chose to stare into his eyes that had always promised her comfort, affection and company of a friend when no one was around. She had no one until he came to her and tonight was no different.

They separated as the dance became more awkward than either of them had expected. Ishani looked at the hundreds of the lights glittering in the town far away before her eyes while Ranveer's hand still clasped in hers.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ishani," Ranveer said, looking at her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ranveer," Ishani repeated with a sigh, her eyes on his smiling face.

 **Jeez! So you read it. Anything is welcome in case you find this chapter horrible and not upto mark.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"We'd have to stay here tonight," Ranveer said to Ishani. "There has been an accident on the other side of the road, and path is blocked by a large tree, so we can't leave tonight."

"And when are we to leave then?" Ishani asked curiously as they sat in a warm room of an inn they had been in after returning from the cafe.

"Tomorrow morning it'll be fine, they're saying. So let's hope we get to go early."

"Ranveer," Ishani said as Ranveer stood up to leave the room.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?" Ishani asked.

"I'm hoping to find a room; though so far all were packed," Ranveer returned and turned to leave.

"Wait!" she said. "Take your jacket with you." Ishani gave Ranveer his jacket.

"You should sleep now, Ishani; we have to leave early."

"I will, but am I seeing too much?" Ishani asked, observing Ranveer's face.

"What?" Ranveer said.

"Why is your face so pale? Are you alright?" Ishani asked worriedly.

"I think it's due to cold," Ranveer said. "Nothing more than that."

"Don't leave then. Stay here!" Ishani said.

"Don't worry, Ishani," Ranveer said. "I'll be fine. And probably there is a room evacuated by now."

"What if it's not?" Ishani asked sharply while Ranveer only shrugged his shoulders in response.

"You can stay here."

"I can't. I should leave," Ranveer said.

"Don't you start any stupid argument again. And what is your problem, by the way? I'll get bored here alone," Ishani said.

"Ishani, look," Ranveer said but was interrupted by Ishani's ringing voice.

"If I said stay, you have to!" she finished with a tone of finality.

"Alright!" Ranveer said, and made his way towards the couch. "I am not in mood to start any argument either. Too tired for that."

"Thank you!" Ishani said, smiling.

"Don't you think it's wrong, Ishani?" Ranveer said, as he settled himself on the couch comfortably.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused.

"Us. We. Like this. I don't think it's right," Ranveer said awkwardly.

"Hello? Don't wander you head to any such places, alright?" Ishani said laughing. "I know what you mean."

Ranveer shook his head as Ishani's last laughter rang in his mind like a music. She was an enigma to him. He thought he knew her well—well enough to make her fall in love with someone else— but realized he did not. The Ishani he saw after falling in love with Chirag was not the girl he knew and afterwards he had only seen a stranger in her until now. He now could see something extremely familiar in her eyes—akin to the affection her eyes always held for him in their childhood years—but which remained missing for a long time. The affection he knew was his life. The affection he knew his life depended upon. 'What did this mean?' was the question that struck him as he turned over to see the window half open letting a rush of frosty wind inside the room.

He felt comfortable in the place he already was and did not feel like getting up to shut the window off and ruin the snug environment that had been created in a while now. The night was getting quieter and the sound of Thames troubled him deeply. A feeling of envy took over his heart for he was not yet free of his longings of his sorrow like he had wanted to. He always wanted to have a heart whole, loved and cared but that was the happiness that he had always been kept devoid of.

Ranveer lay there for some time, untroubled in his sleep when a sound of Ishani's screams woke him up suddenly. He jumped to his feet wondering what might have happened and heard Ishani screaming, panting and her hand clutched tightly on her heart.

Ranveer rushed to her, handed her a glass of water but Ishani did not seem to be noticing him. Instead she continued to stare in the dark, panting heedlessly and soon Ranveer realized what was missing. He switched on the lights quickly and saw Ishani's terrified face, her eyes wide in fear and tears leaving them continuously.

"Ishani." Ranveer stirred her while she sat oblivious of his existence, and Ranveer's words had no effect on her.

"Ishani," he repeated again and loudly this time. Ishani finally seemed to be coming back as the amount of her tears increased.

"Ranveer," she wept, holding his hands, "I...I..."

"Yes, Ishani. Are you alright? Did you see any nightmare?"

Ishani nodded her head vehemently while Ranveer took her in his arms and caressed the back of her head slowly.

"It's alright," he whispered. "Everything's fine. The dream has passed on."

"Ranveer, I saw you left me. Again," she hiccoughed, her head still on his chest.

"I have not left you. See? I'm with you," Ranveer said separating himself from Ishani while Ishani took a closer look on Ranveer's face. Tears in her eyes had ceased to fall, but left their wet traces on her cheeks.

Ranveer wiped her tears gently, and cupped her cheeks.

"Ishani," he said, staring into her eyes which made Ishani feel comfortable but scared at the same time. "What happened? What did you see?"

"I...I saw you...were leaving me. I cried your name. You laughed at me. I said it's nothing there," Ishani sobbed, "but you laughed and said you didn't care and wanted to go. And I saw you going finally. I called out your name again, but you didn't look back and there was dark. So dark that no kind of light penetrated through. And it seemed a long time passed but you did not return. But now I see you are here." Ishani pressed her palms softly on Ranveer's cheeks, and her eyes were filled with tears once again.

"I am here," he smiled. "And not leaving you in any dark, Ishani. Don't be afraid. Nightmares are common."

"I can't sleep," Ishani whispered, her eyes still staring into Ranveer's, as if trying to make sure he was telling her the truth.

Ranveer placed the pillow and gestured Ishani to lie down.

"It'll be alright," he said. "I'm here."

Ishani looked at him while Ranveer nodded at her. Slowly she withdrew her gaze from his and placed her head on the pillow.

"Sleep now," Ranveer said.

"You're not leaving me, are you?" Ishani asked.

"Not at all," Ranveer responded, smiling. "We have few hours to leave. Take rest."

Gradually Ranveer saw Ishani closing her eyes and falling into a deep slumber, her hands still tucked in his.

The morning sun spread its rays on the town of _Lechlade_ in the most generous fashion as the cold before the night appeared to have melted in the daylight's glory. Ranveer woke up to find himself in a comfortable chair while Ishani still lay there fast asleep, her face towards him, glowing in the bright radiance of the white sunlight. The signs of worry from previous night had worn off from her face, for it looked peaceful and lithe. He felt he could stare at her pretty face forever, without moving a single inch but was brought into reality by the sudden movements in Ishani. She stirred slowly and then stretched her arms; her eyes still closed and then she opened them. She smiled looking at Ranveer dreamily.

"Good morning!" Ranveer said.

"Good morning, Ranveer," Ishani returned in an enthusiastic voice. She did not seem to be remembering last night's horror and it was a good thing, Ranveer thought. She had panicked too much.

"When are we leaving?" she asked him, when he said nothing.

"Get ready. We'll soon be there."

In 30 minutes Ishani and Ranveer were in their car and Ranveer's phone kept ringing with calls from various clients and he told them he was arriving London soon. Ishani looked out of the window as the sonorous views of the town faded away, one by one. She looked behind, towards the path that led to the cafe she and Ranveer had been the last night and smiled to herself, blushing silently.

"Can you believe we were here? It's still nothing more less than a dream to me," she said, as Ranveer drove across a path covered with woods on their sides only.

Ranveer did not answer anything but looked at her and smiled while continuing driving.

"Would you come back here again?" she asked him.

"May be, someday. But for now we have lots of meetings that we skipped since yesterday," Ranveer replied.

"Oh yes," Ishani said, quietly.

"You're not happy?"

"I am. I only love this place too much, I think," Ishani said with a sigh. "But I'm excited to return home."

"You can come here anytime you want," Ranveer said.

"I hope so."

 _Lechlade_ was left behind in a few hours as Ishani fell asleep once again in this journey. Ranveer smiled looking at her peaceful features and drove away swiftly. Before noon he had to reach London as a meeting was to be attended which had been organized all of a sudden.

"Wake up, Ishani. We're home," Ishani heard Ranveer's voice in her somnolent mode.

"We are?" Ishani yawned and saw the white building of her house towering before her eyes. Her face was brightened up with the thought of having a good sleep now. After a long journey and the chaos created at night she could not afford missing a delicious sleep anymore.

"Thank you," she whispered, getting out of the car as helped by Ranveer.

"Take care," Ranveer said.

"Are you going home too?" Ishani asked as she could see he had not slept at night because of her.

"Not yet. But I hope to go soon. In a few hours perhaps," he answered.

Ranveer turned to leave while Ishani stood there staring at him.

"Ranveer," Ishani shouted. Ranveer turned back.

Ishani rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his chest.

"Thank you for everything," came her quiet voice. "I have been so, so happy that I fear it all will be short lived. I can't stand that now."

"Nothing wrong is going to happen," Ranveer said. "Don't worry."

"Are you sure?" She looked up at him.

"Positive." Ranveer smiled. "I should leave now. We'll see tomorrow."

Ishani waved her hands in the air towards Ranveer's disappearing car and turned towards her own house. Her face was alight with a delightful smile that she would not have felt in last many years. So content she felt in that moment that immediately a tranquility took over her and the slumber disappeared in a sudden hurry. In a long, long time her heart bloomed with a strange joy that she had thought to be a part of fairy tales only and never hoped that to have for her own sake. 'So happy, I?' she thought to herself looking out of the window towards a bird hovering in the sky, twisting, diving in the air carelessly. This feeling was new and in the longest while provided her the most needed comfort.

Ranveer would not have known the heavy loss of Mr. Zaveri had he not been here on time. Mr. Zaveri told him there was an urgency and Ranveer had to return as soon as possible. He did. Mr. Zaveri looked more than worried as he told Ranveer how his companies had been bankrupted and he was almost ruined, for nearly all of the properties he held were under suspicion of being a sham. He told Ranveer that he was left with nothing anymore. Nothing except the ones in India. He would have to leave for the country as soon as possible to see if it could help him at all. If he could save his reputation or the last remains of his lifelong earnings and hard work that would be a great comfort and at this moment the greatest gain that he could find. Ranveer tried to pacify the old man but he was already too devastated to react normally.

"Sir, please!" Ranveer cried, as Mr. Zaveri refused to listen to his advices, "don't panic! We'll see through this."

"What will we see, RV?" Mr. Zaveri snorted. "Nothing is left. I'm gone. I'm gone forever."

Mr. Zaveri kept repeating these words frantically as terror became too explicit in his eyes.

"Do you have any doubt on anyone?" Ranveer asked quietly, now handing over a glass of water to Mr. Zaveri.

"No, I have no enmity with anyone," Mr. Zaveri said, shaking his head.

"Anyone in India? Here? Any of your old rivals? It's not a big deal in business, you see?" Ranveer said.

"No, no, there is no one like that," Mr. Zaveri said.

"May be you..." Ranveer said, but paused in between.

Mr. Zaveri stared at Ranveer. "What?"

"Leave it. Sir, you have to recall anything. How are we supposed to find it all out? "

"I don't know," the old man cried.

"Alright. Is there anything you think can help you now? Anything?"

"Probably, yes. My lawyer R. K. Chattarji might have a solution of a temporary remedy for now. He is the only one with full details of my property," Mr. Zaveri said.

"Oh. Why don't you call him now?"

"He's out of town for a week and says he's not coming until Saturday. Why do you think I'm so distraught? There's no way out of this mess." Mr. Zaveri put his face in palms.

Ranveer looked at the man with pity. He was unable to help him, and he himself refused to be helped lost in his misery.

"Sir, don't worry," Ranveer said. "It's a testing time for you. Everyone faces this."

Mr. Zaveri however showed no sign of improvement as he sat there as miserable and bereft as ever.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Ishani glanced at Puneet from the window of her cabin who seemed to have had turned into something else since she last talked to him. It had been 3 days since the Valentine's Day but she had not been to the office of Ranveer ever since. Few duties had come in between making her pause many of her works and focus on the things started at that moment. Everything went quite well with all that which left her content.

Yet she could not keep a feeling of uneasiness away from herself which occurred in a while and left her with an unsaid fear. She came to know of Mr. Zaveri's loss and was saddened greatly. "He is such a good man," she said to herself after Ranveer had narrated the entire incident to her. Ranveer had not said anything which could suggest her what were the things he was going to help him and when Ishani offered her own help he denied her saying he would look after the matter himself and she should not worry too much. She trusted him. She knew he would definitely find a way out and help Mr. Zaveri.

Meanwhile she sat in her thoughts, Puneet knocked the door of her cabin bringing Ishani out to the present moment. She beamed at Puneet with a bright smile as he came in.

"Hello, Ms. Parekh," he said.

"Hello!" Ishani returned with her usual mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well, you know, I have been asked to give few documents to you and you are to finish them by this evening. RV sir said they're urgent and would require extra attention."

"Sure. I will do them soon," Ishani said.

"And there's something else I have to tell you," Puneet said.

"And what is that?" Ishani said, and repeated when Puneet did not say anything for a while.

"Sally and I have fixed a date for our marriage," he said at last. "It's 2nd April."

"That's great," Ishani exclaimed. "Where is she, by the way? I should like to congratulate to her too."

"Sally has been to her parents in Florida. She left in the morning, today," Puneet said happily.

"Congrats!" was all that left her lips in that moment. "Does Ranveer know this?"

"Not yet. Though RV sir and I have had a relationship more than just the professional one—as I have idealize him—it's hard to tell him of the things that make him feel uncomfortable."

Ishani felt she had nothing to say and smiled.

"But, wait! Where is he now? I think he has not yet come?" Ishani said afterwards.

"No, he hasn't," Puneet answered. "Though he should be here by now."

The morning for Ranveer was not unusual, for it began with his mother as usual waking him up, telling him how late he was already and he had to go to his office early. Ranveer had not realized he had slept 1 hour late than his normal hours in the morning, and until he got up he could hear his mother's voice returning to him asking him to leave the bed as soon as possible.

After waking up he saw his mother at the entrance of his room with a cup of coffee, smiling at him. He hated tea and his mother made sure he had his first coffee right after he woke up. Ranveer smiled looking at his mother while she came in.

"Good morning, Maa," he said, yawning.

"You spend too much time in sleeping, Ranveer. Don't you remember you had told me you had something important to do with Mr. Zaveri? You should have left early when things were that important," Amba said, as she gave him his coffee.

"I will leave now, Maa," Ranveer said, taking the hot cup in his hands. "It's important but nothing to worry about."

"You cool tamper is scary sometimes," Amba said.

"I feel proud on this," Ranveer returned.

"Ranveer, would you do something I ask you to?" Amba said, as she saw him descending from the bed.

"Of course! Anything for you." Ranveer smiled.

"I have," Amba began hesitantly; "but first promise me you'd do what I have asked you to."

"I promise," Ranveer said. "Now?"

"Ranveer, your father's friend wants you to see his daughter for marriage. Now don't say no. You promised!" Amba said hastily.

"Maa! You know..."

"I know! But I can't see you like this anymore. Whether you want to marry her or not is another thing, atleast go and meet her. Maybe you would like her. She's a nice girl," Amba said.

"Okay," Ranveer said, knowing arguing with his mother would not do any good. "I'll see her. But, Maa, what you did was cheating. Where do I have to go?"

"That I will tell you in the evening. And do try talking to her genuine things instead of your business stuff, alright?"

"Alright," Ranveer sighed.

"What has Maa done now!" Ranveer said as he saw his mother leave his room with a huge smile on her face.

His mother's promise kept Ranveer troubled whole day as focusing on the work became slightly harder. He did not want to marry and his mother had to know this. But he could not hurt her sentiments and nor the girl who had agreed to see him. He wondered if she really wanted to see him or only meet him because her parents had insisted her to. He had been so disturbed at this thought that he had not even asked his mother the name of the girl or any other detail that might help him identify her. She had said she would present him with all the details but he had shown no curiosity or enthusiasm over the subject; and on the breakfast there had been no discussion from his own side.

His mother understood this. She knew what he thought and perhaps that was why she herself had left it all upon him to decide what he wanted and wished; and what his final decision would be. However, he wished things could go better and he could make the girl understand the things without hurting her feelings.

Ranveer wondered where Ishani was, and if she finds out what his mother was planning for him what would be her reaction. Would she feel the same he had felt when Mota Babuji had talked about her marriage with Chirag, or she would be as enthusiastic as the time before she had assumed someone else to be his love interest as when once manipulated by Chirag? He could not see that radiant smile of hers in that state. He had hated it last time and still that thought killed a part of his. Why could she not feel the same way he did for her?

Ranveer knew Ishani was worried about Mr. Zaveri. His continuous efforts to make her understand that everything would be fine had failed as she had panicked many a times after he told incidents. She had not been seen since this morning, and a weird eagerness to see her kept stirring in his heart again and again.

Time passed ultimately and the evening sun glided behind the trees. His mother's message came with a letter with details of his 'bride' while he read the letter uneasily.

"Name: Shreya Mehta.

Galvin La Chapelle, 35 Spital Square, London E1 6DY.

Table No. 10.

Time: 8 O' Clock."

Ranveer kept the piece of paper aside and sank back to his chair. A decision had to be made and without hurting anybody, he thought. There still was time and he wished to see Ishani first but when asked about her he found out she had left early in the noon itself.

At 7 Ranveer came out of his cabin to leave for the meeting, feeling as miserable as ever, but to his surprise saw Ishani walking towards him, or rather towards the way that led to her cabin which emerged from the lane near Ranveer's cabin.

"You're leaving early?" Ishani asked as she stood by Ranveer's side, while he smiled nervously.

"Not leaving, Ishani. There is an urgent meeting today," Ranveer answered.

"Why do you look so nervous, then? Are you alright?" Ishani said, while Ranveer wondered if she had guessed his reason to leave early for there was a different change in her tone of the last question.

"Actually, Maa has planned a meeting with someone she thinks is good for me...to marry," Ranveer said, awkwardly; "and that's where I have to go."

Ishani looked surprised at Ranveer at the mention of the event and smiled quite casually.

"Oh, that's good," she said.

"Don't you have anything else to say?" Ranveer asked Ishani who refused to meet her eyes with his, and looked sideways.

"I...I am happy for you," she said, still looking away from him.

"Thank you," Ranveer said; he could not guess what Ishani's behavior meant at the moment. "I should be leaving now. Ishani?"

Ishani looked towards him, her eyes slightly misty. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

Ishani nodded. "What did you want to say?"

"You're a girl. How should I talk to her...the girl I'm talking about? You know, I have not been like that...and it's...kind of driving me crazy. So if you could help me?" Ranveer said, still trying to observe her.

"Just smile the way you do...when we are together. And be polite like you always do when we are together," Ishani said, knowing his behavior with her and others was far too different; and slowly walked away. For a moment Ranveer felt he heard her cry, silently, but before he could say anything she was out of his sight.

Ranveer turned back to leave, with a strong desire to walk back to Ishani.

Ishani picked up the files from her cabin for which she had returned at this hour to Ranveer's office. She had not expected anything that happened. She did not expect Ranveer going to see someone. It hurt her, unexpectedly and unknowingly. Tears did not leave her eyes ever since she saw Ranveer leave, and her heart grew heavier as she thought what outcome of that meeting might be. She felt like crying, because just like the time two years ago she felt him leave her. Forever. All her nightmares seemed to be coming true. But so did his promises. He had promised he would never leave her, but it did not make any sense why she felt so.

Ishani came out and took the elevator as she did not find it possible to walk on her own at the moment. A painful sting throbbed deep within her heart. She wanted to let him know, but he was not here. Not this time.

The sun had retired into the west and the stars had sprung out, twinkling one by one while the reddish glow of the sun still lingered in the distance sky. The wind felt colder, the evening darker to Ishani. A bit of pain felt greater than it usually was. Ishani took a deep breath as she began to drive her car away from the spot. All the memories of Ranveer taking her to _Lechlade,_ their return and events before that flashed before her eyes as tears trickled down her cheeks swiftly.

"What is this happening to me?" she said to herself, for this new feeling still was a mystery to her. She never felt like this before, and she without any qualm hated it.

The night lights of the town did not lure her anymore, and nor did the things that had made her the happiest the last time. Ishani closed her eyes and then opened them so that her vision did not get blurred but the amount of her tears was too great...just like the crevice that had been formed in her heart tonight.

Ranveer entered the lavish gates of Galvin La Chapelle and looked for Shreya, though there were minutes left for exact 8. He made his way towards the intended place and settled himself comfortably. The brown painted walls of the restaurant, shimmering chandelier above, the glittering lights inside the hall gave the place a majestic and peaceful look. The restaurant was as usual occupied by various people and it being evening the crowd was huge. That did not bother him as he chose to wait for his guest patiently. It was half past 8 when he noticed a young woman rushing towards him swiftly, also quite clumsily.

"Hey, sorry!" she said in her hasty voice, as Ranveer stood up to welcome her. She put her handbag on the table and sat back.

"It's alright," Ranveer said.

"I know you hate people being late. My Mom told me this, but I had a class organized at the time I was about to leave," she said.

"It's alright," Ranveer repeated again.

"Ranveer, you know why are meeting here, right?" she asked.

Ranveer nodded.

"Why do you look so disinterested?"

"Am I? I don't know."

"If I were you, I would have asked what class did I have to attend which got me so late. But you just shrugged it off."

"Oh, well. Yes. What class?"

"Now you ask me, let me tell you," she began, "I'm perusing Biotechnology from Oxford and helping my father in his diamond business (that is how we are friends with Zaveri sir and thus know your dad, too) which is just not my thing but have to since my family thinks I have a bright future in family business."

Ranveer nodded again but did not say anything.

"Are you hungry?" Shreya asked. Ranveer shook his head.

"You can order if you want," Ranveer said.

"I'd look like a fool if I do so, so leave it. Let's talk about you," she said, which made Ranveer uncomfortable.

"Me? There is nothing to know about me," Ranveer said.

"Of course it is!" Shreya replied. "You know, before coming to meet you I had rehearsed so many times how would I talk to you and much more; simply because there are so many rumors about you in the market. I was scared to see you. That's why I'd like to know more."

"Do you always talk this much?" Ranveer said. "And don't talk about the rumors, please. Sometimes it seems they know me better than I do myself. And that's weird."

Shreya smiled. "I'm a chatterbox since childhood. My Aunt always said I would do better as a politician. But I'm here with my dad and none of my talking skills are of any use."

"I'm sure they will help you someday," Ranveer said.

"Tell me one thing, RV, why are you like that?"

"Like what?"

"Uh...like disinterested in the people around you unless they are your rivals?"

"Rivals are better," Ranveer answered.

"Friends? Don't you have any?"

"I do," left his lips involuntarily, as Ishani's face flashed in front of his eyes.

"Name?"

"That's not necessary, Miss. It's our first meeting and you have already known more than the people that work with me whole day."

Shreya laughed. "Alright. Never saw someone as chivalrous as you, Mr. RV."

"Thank you," Ranveer said, trying to be rather polite than rough, remembering Ishani's advice.

"Well, not sure you are nervous or like this always, but how do you think we will survive like this after marriage?" Shreya said.

"We'll not get married," Ranveer returned.

"What?"

"Look, Shreya, you are a good girl but we cannot be together," Ranveer answered.

"Do you think I speak too much?"

"It's not that."

"Then what it is?"

Ranveer kept quiet and refused to meet Shreya's eyes.

"Oh, I get it now. You are in love with someone else, are you not?"

The last statement left Ranveer perplexed as he slowly turned his gaze away and did not say anything; rather a painful rush of emotions hit him, harder than ever. For another time someone else was going to witness his feelings before Ishani. He wished the woman before him was Ishani, and not Shreya.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter** **32**

"Well?" Ranveer's thoughts were interrupted by jolly voice of Shreya's the second time, first time him ignoring her.

Ranveer looked at her but did not say anything when she spoke again.

"C'mon, RV. Tell me the reason."

"How did you know?" he asked at last, as nothing else came to his mind.

Shreya smiled as if she knew something he didn't, and shrugged her shoulders.

"But please don't say, 'I have seen this in your eyes;' I've heard that before too," Ranveer said.

"So I was right," Shreya squeaked. "You _are_ in love! Why did you come to see me, then?"

"I had no other choice," Ranveer said. "And glad to know you guessed this well. I was having hard time in letting you know...lest you would feel bad."

"Feel bad for what? But if you don't mind, might I ask who this lucky girl is? Obviously I wouldn't know her but I'm curious, you know. Why are you not marrying her?"

Ranveer drew a deep sigh and looked at Shreya.

"Sometimes life does not plan for you what it makes you desire deeply. And this is how I can summarize my own story without making it look complicated or boring," he said.

"I'm sure it's not boring," Shreya said. "I can't believe she does not love someone like you...you're just perfect...rich and anything a girl would want in her life. I'm already smitten."

"She's not someone who'd love someone just because he's rich, or perfect in the world's eyes," Ranveer said, smiling.

"And?"

"She loves someone, but for his qualities, goodness, and ability to love..." Ranveer said, more to himself than her, in a voice of envy and longing.

"I'm surprised that's not you. If I were her I'd never let you go," Shreya said.

"You cannot make someone fall in love with you when they are not into you. And that is what I'm trying to say. We can't marry. You and I. I'll never be yours...I can't be yours. My life and love has belonged to one person only, and that's her, whether we be together or not," Ranveer said, shaking his head.

"I understand, and don't worry. I'll tell my dad we can't marry."

"And what reasons are you going to give?" Ranveer said, surprised that Shreya understood the matter without any trouble.

"I'll think them out very soon, and they'll be convincing. Trust me."

"I hope so."

Ranveer stood up to leave, so did Shreya.

"It's been amazing to talk to you, RV," she said.

"Thank you."

"Well, you don't look like someone who talks too much, I'd shut myself up. Don't want a bad impression on someone I was supposed to marry." She winked.

Ranveer smiled slightly but did not say anything as they came out of the restaurant.

"So, nice meeting you, Mr. RV," Shreya said, turning towards Ranveer. "All the best for your girl. And trust me, life is crazy. It gives everything you want but at the most unexpected moment."

"That is right. And you trust me as well that you are going to have the best man for you," Ranveer said.

"Ah, I don't think so. I just lost him few moments ago," Shreya chuckled. "Anyway, see you soon."

Ranveer came forward, towards his car where Rishi waited for him outside.

"I'll drive home myself," Ranveer said as Rishi went ahead to open the door for him.

"Sir..."

"If I say I will, I will," Ranveer returned sternly but not unkindly, while Rishi gave up and saw Ranveer settle himself on the driver's seat.

Ranveer felt a heavy burden leave his heart and torturous thoughts leave his mind, as he drove away. How strange this was: never desire to move on from a life full of misery and live with a constant reminder of your worthlessness and loneliness and yet wanting to stay at the same place, same moment however dark that seemed. He never said this to anyone for even his parents could not understand what he truly felt; or what he truly wanted. Ishani was his life and leaving her meant leaving his life behind. How could one live without one's life? How could one exist without one's soul? That was Ishani to him: life and an inseparable part of his soul. But only if she knew this.

Ishani didn't know this and she never could, Ranveer thought, but not even this gave him any courage to let her go.

Ishani returned to her house later than usual. The café was closed, for only the bulb of the front door was left alighted and the hustle of the place had died down. The night was enveloped in the darkness giving few stars an opportunity to sneak out of the black sky. She parked her car carefully in the garage and headed towards her house. A dismal air seemed to have occupied the surroundings making her heart sink deeper. The entire place felt darker than usual as she switched on the lights of her house, inside, and went upto her own room and threw herself on the bed.

She did not feel like preparing any dinner and nor did she feel hungry. Her mind still wandered in the thoughts of Ranveer and the question why he affected her so much...in a way he never had done before. They were business partners, and now she could say...childhood friends; but the thought that stuck her since this evening only made her more miserable, unknowingly. The loneliness of the house seemed to be biting her now; the walls whispered the words of mockery as tears again began to fall down her cheeks swiftly.

For how long she sat in her darkness stricken room Ishani could not tell; she found it comforting. She had struggled her whole life to find light and hope in her but tonight the frail shadows hovering over comforted her. The bleak light piercing through the door left ajar hurt her eyes. Her thoughts came to an end by the sound of a ring from her phone, surprising her. Without looking at the caller she picked up the phone.

"Hello," she said, wiping her tears softly and bringing her voice to a normal tone so that she would not get caught crying.

"Ishani, how are you?" her mother's familiar voice came.

"I'm fine, Maa," Ishani returned, trying to be more convincing than she felt.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Ishani nodded her head.

"Why don't I hear the same Ishani that I heard the last time, then?"

"It's nothing, Maa. I was tired. And now feeling little sleepy." Ishani feigned a yawn.

Ishani heard her mother smile slightly.

"You think you can lie to your mother, Ishani?"

"Trust me, Maa. It's nothing serious. How are you?"

"I'm good and there is a good news too that can bright up your day," Falguni said and continued when Ishani said nothing, "Disha is engaged and her fiancé and his family are very good people. I know what you are thinking but you know Baa very well, right? She wanted it to be a low key affair so hurried all the rituals and Manas, Disha's fiancé, was to leave for abroad so it all happened in a hurry. Ishani? Are you there?"

"I'm happy for all of you, Maa. For Disha and everyone else in the family," Ishani said, faking a smile as if her mother was there, watching her.

"Are you missing your papa?" her mother suddenly said. "Is that why you're sad?"

"Hmm," Ishani said, but could not say anything else.

"What is it, Ishani?"

"I'm missing Papa. If he were here life would be so easier," Ishani replied, as nothing else saying could answer her mother's questions.

"Ishani, sometimes I wish to come to you or call you back home. Why are you there so alone away from your family?"

"It's just because my papa needs his old name back. I couldn't give him that from home. Condition was so bad, and without Ran..." Ishani paused for a few moments, "...Ranveer it was impossible to do so." She gulped.

"Don't take his name," Falguni said in her usual contemptuous tone which stung Ishani's heart everytime she heard this hatred in her mother's voice. "You have done better already and that too without his help. I hope you take him out of your thoughts and mind soon. It's of no use since he was the one who betrayed our trust. You remember that?"

"Maa, why do you have to think about that betrayal only? It was never proved. How can you forget he was the one who was the most loyal to papa? He was the one papa trusted the most."

"And he was the one who betrayed us. Aren't your sister's words enough for you?" Falguni's contemptuous voice cut her words.

Her mother brought the same things into focus that had been her favorite sports to think about. Every night she had struggled with them and had remained unanswered. But now a part of her told a different story and she could not ignore that.

"You'd never understand this, Maa. Never," Ishani said, feeling her mother had again failed to understand her like hundreds of times before.

Ishani disconnected the call and let herself get lost in the darkness once again. She feared closing her eyes, for they only released tears. She felt too tired to keep them open but that offered no hope. She dreaded sleep, for it brought those nightmares back into the vision, and them coming true was what made her terribly anxious. The clock in her room chimed sweetly, but the sweetness seemed bitter yet she could guess it was 11 at night.

She wondered what had happened at the meeting and did Ranveer really agree to marry the girl? She wished he didn't. If she could see the girl she would tell her that Ranveer was only her friend. While still lost in her own thoughts Ishani's mind came to a realization.

She and Ranveer were friends and she had been with Chirag, yet he never said anything. She wondered if he felt the same way...like she did. Did he also spend such painful evenings thinking to himself how their friendship was coming to an end? She had no answer; and no one to answer.

Was she being selfish tonight, were her thoughts, and they added more misery to her heart along with the existing ones. Whatever the present was, and even though it offered no comfort at the moment she could not get his promise out of her consciousness.

"I'll never leave you, Ishani."

Ranveer did not reach his house until late. He waited for his mother to sleep so that he could have enough time to tell her the truth. She would panic, cry and then scold him for being so careless about his life. Sometimes he thought mothers had a special way to make their children do what they wanted to, and children would have to because their mothers had ordered so. Ranveer always maintained he could convince his parents about the things that influenced him most intimately but now he felt he was failing. His mother could see the changes in his moods: sometimes extremely happy and many a times low. He tried keeping himself in harmony of his previous feelings but the wall was breaking gradually. He hoped she had slept by now as he entered his house and found all the lights already shut and not a single leaf in the garden stirred. Slowly he walked towards his room and keeping aside his jacket and phone on the table he switched on the lights.

Few moments had passed when he heard a sound of footsteps at his door and he looked towards them. His mother stood at the doorstep while Ranveer's heart clenched slightly.

"Maa, you...you shouldn't be up this time," he fumbled, wondering why it was harder to say something.

Amba did not say anything.

"Maa, please! Would you say something?" Ranveer said, this time louder.

"I'm not deaf," Amba answered.

"I'm sorry. You didn't answer so thought of speaking loudly," Ranveer said.

"Why did you deny the proposal, Ranveer? Shreya was s good girl. She was from a good family; your father has known them for a long time. We were sure you would both like each other..." but was cut short by Ranveer's impatient voice.

"Maa, please try to understand. I atleast expect you to know I don't want to marry. You know why."

"I know. And that is why I think it's better if you let go of the past."

"You think that is possible? I moved to London after that night only so that it could be possible to let go of the things that had broken us, but I'm still there. I can't come out of it. And you know, Maa, the problem is all the forces of my life have been blended in that moment when I told Ishani I love her," Ranveer said.

"How long can you carry on like this? Not forever. Don't do this, Ranveer. Ishani never cared, and she doesn't even now. Trust me," Amba said, teary-eyed.

"I don't know how long can I carry on like this, but I know the day I stop doing so, would be the last day of my life. Even though it sounds impractical to you, Maa, at this moment this is the truth of my life," Ranveer said, drawing his gaze away from his mother and looking at the dark trees, being stirred now by a faint air.

"But, Ranveer, this is insane!" Amba yawped. "Why do you think we would see you every day like this? Suffering for no reason?"

"As I have said this hundreds of times before that as long as I have you and Baba, I need absolutely nothing, I'm content and I have everything."

Amba looked at Ranveer with the same gaze she always did when any such discussion came to an end, or was forced to end by him. He could tell she felt defeated, broken. Her eyes said that even if she kept quiet.

Ranveer said nothing for a few minutes and the silence of his mother's did not help either. He wished she said something, for a spasm of guilt burst within him as his mother fell silent. He was sorry, but she had to understand this. He could not stop being selfish all this time, while his mother had always been there for him and so had been his father. Yet there came a time when his parents could not understand him. They refused to listen to what he thought and felt. And this was just another day when his feelings and opinions differed from theirs and he was left with a feeling of guilt so deep.

Amba left his room after sometime as he returned to his bed. She had asked him for dinner but he denied saying he already had had it after a meeting few hours ago. No sleep came over him, and he wondered if the dawn was near. Weariness had again overcome him, making him feel sleepy in a few moments. But as he closed his eyes, Ishani's face flashed before him in the darkness and he felt he saw her teary-eyed, looking for him.

Ranveer felt a strong urge to talk to her, worried fir the fact if she was alright and why he felt something was wrong; but time was not his slave that could work under his orders and make people work at his will. He glanced at the watch and it showed 2.30 am.

"She must be asleep by now," he said to himself. But Ranveer could not help feeling uneasy and knew just like all the other nights this one too was going to be dedicated to Ishani's thoughts; for she was a part he could never separate himself from.

Ranveer realized the gravity of the nightmares that had devastated Ishani twice before when she had panicked and wanted to see him with herself right away. He too couldn't bring himself to sleep the entire night as he couldn't waste one moment to see her, to meet her when arrived at the office. He missed the breakfast telling his mother he had to leave early while his mother looked at him as if she knew the cause he was leaving just in the morning. He did not feel like explaining anything to her, hoping she would understand it herself, but could not help feeling guilty inwardly either. Ishani had not arrived yet as Ranveer asked Puneet who denied her arrival at the office. Although Ranveer did not know whether she would come at all or not, because there was no definite time she would come, if at all.

Ranveer tried calling her by phone but she would not pick up his call. His anxiousness increased as time flew by. Puneet said he had not talked to Ishani either that day to which Ranveer scolded him for not informing her for a meeting that was to be held that evening. Puneet looked at Ranveer, confused, since he was well aware there was no meeting with Miss Parekh and nor was he informed by his boss about any.

Ranveer did not answer any question that left Puneet confused, and he continuously kept looking towards the entrance of the office building.

It was midday when Ranveer saw Ishani quietly walking towards her cabin; but she did not for once pay any attention to him as he went towards her. She was alone, and wore her favorite red salwar-kameez as she walked past him gracefully. He waited for her to be back, hoping she did this early and saw her descending the stairs in half an hour.

"Ishani," Ranveer ran behind her, as she stopped at his call. "I want to talk to you."

Ishani nodded and came into his cabin, smiling lightly.

"Ishani, are you alright?"

She nodded her head.

"Did you not sleep last night?" he asked, as dark circle below her eyes had appeared on her face from nowhere, and she looked worn out.

"I did," said her little voice.

"Why are you so quiet? Why didn't you pick up my phone? I've been so worried since morning, do you any idea of that?" Ranveer said, impatient enough to finish early to hear from her.

"I'm sorry," Ishani said, yet silently, now slight guilt visible in her eyes. "I was busy."

"You could've picked up my phone when I called you," Ranveer said.

"Why?"

The question left Ranveer speechless. He waited the whole night to talk to her, but only to be speechless again by her questions. Why he cared about her so much? Shouldn't she know? Why she liked asking the questions he had no answers of?

Ranveer withdrew his gaze away from hers, so did Ishani.

"I just felt you were in trouble. That's why I was worried. Nothing much," he said.

"Ranveer?"

Ranveer looked at her again.

"How—how did your meeting go with..."

Ishani did not complete her question but he understood what she meant.

"Shreya is a good girl," Ranveer said. "And I followed your advice too."

Ranveer saw Ishani flinch slightly as he continued, "But it didn't work. Who would really like to marry someone as boring as I?"

Ishani's shifted her eyes towards Ranveer again as he saw a glint of life returning to them. He wondered if he was imagining things or the change in her had actually taken place in that moment.

"What?" was the only thing that left her lips, as she stared him mindlessly.

"Yes," Ranveer said with a sigh. "It didn't."

"But why? How?"

Ranveer felt tempted to let her know the whole story how Shreya had guessed he loved someone else and that someone else was standing in front of him already; but chose to keep quiet on the matter, for they had no meaning beyond him.

"Well, it's just something that couldn't happen. And I'm in no hurry to get married too," Ranveer said.

Ishani smiled gaily, and Ranveer realized there was no question from her side now.

"I think it's for good," she said, now unable to hide her excitement.

"So do I," Ranveer said, hoping beyond hope of something which could not come true.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Ishani felt unexpectedly relieved after her conversation with Ranveer and next few days passed peacefully. She could not bring herself to talk to him after that, instead she often liked to hear him without uttering a single word herself and found herself admire every way he behaved in. Like all the other days, she realized she had no answer why she felt this way or what this new feeling was, but she felt herself getting used to it, gradually. Every morning talking to him became an important part of her routine and she could not imagine what would be her life had she not seen him 4 months ago.

"4 months," Ishani whispered to herself, as she sat in her room watching the sky changing its colors in the morning. "Time flies too soon. I never thought I would ever see you after that night, Ranveer." And she smiled to herself again. She did not understand what force made her lips curve in such a pleasant manner or if she was going crazy for all the time she felt herself out of her mind. She wanted to tell this to someone but found there was no one she could share this feeling with and often her mind halted at the thoughts of Ranveer but she flushed vehemently at his thoughts as well as his sight everytime as words seemed to have frozen in her throat. However pleasant, Ishani felt like she would embarrass herself by telling him anything and thus chose to keep quiet everytime he showed up before her.

Ranveer's office now despite being busier than before was much more pleasant place than it had been in months. With the near departure of winter and arrival of spring the sun now shone brighter and the sky looked more vibrant with the trees beginning to be laid with green lavish leaves upon them.

She had to get ready as Ranveer had planned a meeting which fell quite early in the morning and her presence was extremely necessary. Ishani could not afford missing that. She glanced at the watch which showed 8 O' clock.

"Oh, no! I'll be late," Ishani cried taking the last sip of her coffee and hurrying out of her house. She looked pleasantly around as she drove across, whistling slowly. She did not realize how she learnt this art or when, but she could whistle and it felt different. At 9 am she was in the conference room and Ishani saw Ranveer already there along with Puneet and Rishi discussing something. To her surprise there was someone else too who she had not seen before.

"Come, Ishani," Ranveer said, with a smile as his eyes fell upon her.

"Good morning, everyone," she said, glancing around at everyone. "What is the matter? Why did you call us in such urgency?"

"There was something I thought about Mr. Zaveri, but right now the plan has to be postponed as I have to go Chicago today. It's urgent and cannot be delayed. One of our clients has a brilliant offer and I cannot miss that," Ranveer said.

"Ranveer," Ishani said, with a mortified look on her face, "Zaveri uncle is struggling for his life and you're thinking about your clients?" The disbelief was explicit in her tone.

"I have to go. I told you I can't miss that," Ranveer answered, calmly.

"But you can help your friends, surely?"

"Of course! And that is why I will be back in 2 days. The rest of the business will be followed afterwards. And trust me, Ishani, this is more than important for me and if it was not so I would have stayed here," Ranveer said.

Ishani kept quiet, for she could not believe he was the same Ranveer she had admired for so long. Everytime time she looked at him, his eyes possessed a different glint which she found frightening: it felt she did not know him or somewhere he was possessed by someone or something else. So careless he seemed. But Ranveer did not care and nor did he try to convince her any further.

"Anyway, Ishani," Ranveer said, bringing Ishani out of her thoughts, "This is Mr. Ralph. He has been of great help to me since last many months, in what way you will understand very soon. Today Puneet and I are leaving. Our flight is in two hours so we should be out already, but we were waiting for you. Anything you need to ask, Ishani?"

Ishani shook her head.

"Cool. We will just be leaving," Ranveer said, smiling.

"I feel something's not right," Ishani said, after a while.

"Ishani, everything _is_ fine. You don't have to worry," Ranveer said confidently. "Rishi and Mr. Ralph will stay here for two days; and if you need anything you can ask them. Though few of our meetings had to be postponed but we'll see that next week."

Despite his confident tone Ishani could not bring herself to believe everything was alright or nothing bad could happen. The cheerfulness she began her day with came to an end with her meeting with Ranveer and the strange look in his eyes did not help either. She wanted to ask him the cause of such a change in him but he was in too hurry to answer anything she said. His answers remained complicated even to her and he finally left without answering any of her confusions.

"What is wrong with you, Ranveer?" she said, as she saw him leave the office.

The fearfulness that stung Ishani at Ranveer's departure did not subside even after hours as she still hoped he would come back or sometimes she thought she had again seen a nightmare and hadn't woken up, but soon she would. However, the time flying away made her feel everything happening was real and she would have to wait for 2 days before he came back. Ishani silently prayed things did not turn bad in his absence and her fears did not come true, though the possibility of this seemed nigh to her. Ishani engaged herself in her work, but suddenly a soft knock at the door flustered her again. She looked at the entrance as Mr. Zaveri stood there, now weakened and broken by the loss. His face looked more tired than before when he would work for hours, and his eyes seemed to have carried long years of misery, and the smile on his face had lost its brightness now.

"Zaveri uncle," Ishani exclaimed, "Please come."

Mr. Zaveri slowly entered the room and sat on the chair in front of Ishani.

"How are you, uncle?" Ishani asked kindly.

"I don't know, dear. Life has taken such a rude turn."

"But don't worry. Ranveer will make everything alright."

"Do you trust him?"

The question startled Ishani.

"Of course I do," she answered with a smile.

"I did not know he worked as a servant at your place," Mr. Zaveri said. "Why did you never tell me?"

Ishani sighed. "That was our past and neither of us wanted to talk about it. I'm sorry but I did not think it important to mention at all."

"I came to know that recently when I went to India; but leave it since it is of no use anymore."

Ishani nodded her head but kept quiet.

"But you don't worry, uncle. I'm sure there is a way. Only we need to find it out."

"I know, Ishani. And I'm hopeful about it. Sometimes life does not offer you everything you wish, so you have to snatch it away."

Ishani felt uneasy at the way Mr. Zaveri uttered those words but hopeful as well that he had not given up yet.

"It'll be great to see you rise again, uncle. Papa would never have liked to see you in this condition if he were with us; and would have done his best to help you. I will help in any way I can. You just have to call my name," Ishani said.

"Thank you, Ishani," Mr. Zaveri said and stood up to leave.

Ishani bid him farewell and again buried herself in the documents placed before her.

Time passed slowly as the sun went down behind the trees and the employees gradually left the office; and one by one the whole place turned into a lonesome, isolated property as not the sound of any living could be heard. Ishani too drew a sigh of relief as she glanced at the watch showing 9 pm and prepared herself to leave. She had come only a few steps ahead when she heard a hoarse voice shouting at someone loudly. Ishani descended the stairs and saw Mr. Zaveri's panic stricken face, looking at Rishi, terrified. There was no one around except these two and their faces were white with fear.

"Is everything alright?" Ishani said, as she came forward.

"It's not," Mr. Zaveri ejaculated. "Someone broke into RV's cabin and has stolen few important documents."

"Stolen?" Ishani repeated in disbelief. "But how and when?" she said looking at Rishi.

"I don't know." Mr. Zaveri gulped. "I returned here to see if everything was fine before I was to leave for home, but when checked the _vault_ inside the papers were missing. Mr. Williamson's papers. He had asked RV to take care of them but God knows who stole them and why!"

Ishani looked at Rishi but he kept quiet.

"And what might become of this whole incident?" Ishani asked, looking at both Mr. Zaveri and Rishi.

"Not good," Rishi answered. "It's just our whole reputation depended on this incident. RV sir had taken care of them ever since Mr. Williamson lauded him with the responsibility but today in his absence it's just..." Rishi shook his head in disappointment. "Zaveri sir just called me when I was out of the office. I don't know what to do."

"Did you tell Ranveer?" Ishani said hurriedly.

Rishi shook his head.

"Does your Mr. Williamson know about this?"

"I informed him," squeaked Mr. Zaveri. "Once I saw the papers were not on their right place, my mind ran to inform their rightful owner. But I realized so late, Ishani, that this was a terrible, terrible mistake I made."

"You did," Ishani said sternly, "but what now? We need to inform Ranveer first."

"I'll do that," Rishi said, and went immediately in a corner to inform Ranveer.

"I'm afraid. Afraid for RV," Mr. Zaveri said ruefully. "He worked so hard for years to reach where he is today but this one mistake of his will cost him everything."

"Don't say that," Ishani said. "Nothing like this will happen. Let him come back I'm sure Ranveer will find the solution very soon."

"It will not do, Ishani. Mr. Williamson is a well known name and he might assume RV cheated on him or anything worse. And the clean career of our RV's might come to an end."

"What should we do?" Ishani said, as now she began to feel frightened.

"Let's hope Mr. Williamson has not hired anyone for further investigation and is waiting for RV to return. But he is the most impatient fellow I have seen in my life. His new project, the papers that are stolen, were meant to be a top secret but he himself let out everything except its main formula which he is to reveal in two days. And now the original documents getting lost, I'm afraid it's no good sign for us and RV."

Ishani had never seen Mr. Williamson or met him. He was a man far too big for her business interests but today the consequences Ranveer might go through were beyond her own comprehension. Who could have broken into his cabin? What was the "vault" that Zaveri uncle told about and why Ranveer never told this to her? She was puzzled and unanswered. Her fears came true. Why Ranveer had to leave today? Why he didn't listen to her? She hoped he came back soon, but worse was the thing that awaited everyone.

Ishani sat in Ranveer's cabin, waiting for any message from Ranveer but none of it came and Rishi informed her that Ranveer might come soon, probably by the morning. But it felt a longer night to pass. A long hour elapsed when Ishani heard again Mr. Zaveri's voice. She came forward and saw him talking to two people dressed as cops of Metropolitan Police. Few moments later they entered the room she was in. They examined few things there while whispering something inaudible to each other while Ishani stood up quietly.

"Could you please help find the real culprit soon, sir?" Ishani said to one of the officers.

"We're doing our best, ma'am," said the man impatiently, annoyed at her interruption. "But right now we wish you leave"

Ishani walked away without saying a word and stood by Mr. Zaveri's side who still looked as guilty as before.

"Uncle, it's alright. We'll see until the morning and when Ranveer comes back and then..."

"No, Ishani, he's still in trouble. I heard these cops talk that RV might get arrested the moment he sets his foot in London again. Williamson is going berserk and I still wonder why he hasn't yet come here. I'm afraid RV will see the next morning in jail if real culprit is not caught; and I highly doubt that is possible yet. And thanks to his impatience the news is in market already and everyone is talking rubbish about RV. How do we make them believe the truth?" Mr. Zaveri sniffed slowly.

A dread fell over Ishani as hope began to fade from her heart. Ranveer's arrival was going to land him in a bigger trouble and there could be no way out.

"Can't we do anything?" she asked Mr. Zaveri.

"I'm afraid, no."

Ishani walked away from Mr. Zaveri as the images of people hurling vile comments on Ranveer for his disloyalty flashed in front of her eyes from the incidents years ago and a stream of tears trailed down her cheeks. A decision was to be made. She knew he was innocent but Mr. Williamson didn't and wouldn't believe unless an evidence said so. How could she have an evidence in just few hours to prove Ranveer was not guilty? Everyone would assume Ranveer did this for his selfish reasons, or this is what Mr. Zaveri had intended in his last conversation with her...his reputation, his name, his family could be in trouble for this one incident.

Her eyes flashed as a thought struck her mind. She knew what was to be done as she headed to the cabin she last those two cops in.

"Excuse me," she said in a hoarse voice.

"Yes?" one of them said.

"I need to confess something." Both the cops looked at her intently and Ishani continued, "I...I am the one who took the papers from this cabin after Mr. RV left in the morning. He had no idea of this. He mistakenly slipped the information to me in the morning and I took advantage of this info and worked it for my own favor." Ishani pretended to make her tone look as evil as possible and hoped it worked well.

"And why you might be telling us this?" one of the men inquired.

"I don't know," Ishani answered in a fake panic tone. "You were going to catch the criminal anyway. And my job is done. I have no problem in admitting what I did." Ishani smiled.

The cops looked at Ishani as if they could not believe any word of her confession and she was some sort of alien having confessed to be an earthling.

"What?" Ishani laughed, "you need confirmation? What could it be than your thief confessing it to you herself?"

After minutes of whispering to each other the cops ordered Ishani to take under arrest. The guilty had herself confessed, they said, and proudly took Ishani out of the office building. Mr. Zaveri was shocked and panicked considerably and so was Rishi who did his best to not let the officers handcuff Ishani; and they agreed at his requests. Ishani did not know whether she had taken the right decision or not or what impact was it going to make on her own life from now on, but she knew Ranveer was safe. No one would question the loyalty of Ranveer's to his work and his partners; and no one would ever raise a question at his dedication towards his work like Baa always did. She could see the look of pride on the faces of the two men who were congratulated by their fellow officers for arresting her within few minutes of their arrival at the spot.

Ishani was taken to the office of Metropolitan Police and from there was advanced to a dark, dreary room, having a feeling of dismal and fear engraved in its fibers. She felt slightly frightened as she was left alone in the room for a while which had only one entrance—most likely so that criminals did not dare escape—and on the left was a transparent window having two other cops who she had not seen before standing, looking at her curiously. Ishani felt uncomfortable as their gazes held the look as if they were staring at a gruesome criminal. After few moments she felt a little sound at the door and a stout, old man entered the room with a bunch of papers pinned in a pad in his left hand.

"So," he said gravely, while Ishani cowered under his gaze uncomfortably. "You are the little thief that has stirred the roots of the market in the town, Miss Parekh?" His tone looked more like a question than a mere statement.

Ishani nodded.

"Why?" he said.

"I...I was...jealous."

"Jealous?" he repeated.

Ishani nodded again. "RV supersedes the title once belonged to my father. I saw him working and he indeed deserves all the accolades but I realized he was getting too much credit. I hated this and wanted to do something...something that could ruin him in seconds. Now having done what I did I attacked the point he is most famous for: his loyalty, and everyone is already talking about that. You see? He _is_ ruined. I'm glad to have done that, sir, I'm very glad," Ishani said, wondering how words could form in her mouth at all.

"Very well," the man remarked quietly. "And now?"

Ishani shook her head. "Nothing. I fear no consequences anymore."

"Do you know, Ms. Parekh, that Mr. RV's companies were under some legal threat few weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware the papers of those companies—or rather I should say—the fake papers of those companies which were used to used against him are found in your own office; and what surprises me the most is why would you keep such documents in your own place lest you are caught? No thief does that."

The calmness with which he spoke terrified Ishani; leaving her wondering if he knew something she was unaware of or if he was able to decipher that she was lying to him all along.

"Of course I did," she said, trying to appear more confident than she really felt. "And do you really think, sir, I was going to let it go that easily? No. Unfortunately Zaveri sir saw the missing papers way before I could finish my plan finally; and I had to admit my wrong doings, you know."

"Interesting," the cop said. "And you know what your sentence might be of this crime of yours?"

"I'm ready to take any," Ishani replied; "but before that you guys would have to make sure to find out the rest of the things which are waiting to be discovered right now."

The man looked puzzled but Ishani laughed aloud in a mockery. "You will understand this soon. I'm sure there is more." Her last sentence being said more to herself than the cop standing before her.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

6 in the morning saw Ranveer scuttling the cabin of his office hastily, his voice, grim, yelling at everyone who came his way and his eyes expressing the fury no one had seen before. By the morning the news of the incident had spread all over the market in the town and Ishani's statements were released in the local media. Many articulated she was framed, but most agreed she was indeed the culprit who they could not trust anymore. Many considered she was the vivid example of how some failing people can stoop low enough and cannot be trusted. Ranveer, hearing the summary of all the explanations from Mr. Zaveri, gave a deep sigh.

"I cannot believe Ishani can do this," Mr. Zaveri remarked, his tone sulky. "She was my friend's daughter, Harshad's, who was infamous for his honesty more than his success and this girl has absolutely slaughtered away his faith." Mr. Zaveri shook his head various times in disappointment and looked at Ranveer.

"And why you might think so, sir? Just because Ishani said she stole the papers does not mean she has done," Ranveer said, rather calmly. Mr. Zaveri looked slightly terrified at him as Ranveer spoke.

"Why, why else would she admit it to the world? RV, how can you even think of defending her?"

"Where is Rishi?" Ranveer shouted, cutting in between Mr. Zaveri's statement.

"He is in police station, sir," Puneet said. "He has been there to make sure they don't hurt Ms. Parekh; but without any evidences proving she's innocent we can't get her out."

"RV, you want Ishani to get out? Don't you know she has all the papers of your own company? The police just found that...you can go to check on them right now. She was the one betraying you ever since she became the part of our company. She was the one who secretly transferred your money to her accounts right after she was in here," Mr. Zaveri waved his fingers in the air, making the traces of his statements.

"I gave her that money," Ranveer clamored again. "I told Rishi already he was mistaken, Zaveri sir. But wait! We, you and I, never discussed over this matter. How come you know this?"

Mr. Zaveri for a moment looked crestfallen before he picked up again and whispered nervously, "Rishi had told me. He was suspicious of something wrong happening in the company long before you were aware of the matter and he came to my counsel but we both shrugged off the idea that Ishani could ever do such a thing. Yet today I feel there was much more than you transferring the money to her account. She did a lot more than just being your childhood friend turned business partner. She betrayed you."

Ranveer looked at the old man, surprised, at his revelations of the past that he seemed to be aware of suddenly.

"I know your past, RV, and I'm surprised you did not bother to mention it to me so far. You worked for Harshad, you loved his daughter, you were betrayed...and you still think Ishani cannot do what she has done? It is not for me, RV, you are like a son to me, and I'm disgusted at Ishani. How can she even..."

Before Mr. Zaveri could say anything else Ranveer yelled in, "How can she steal the papers? What if I say _no_ papers are stolen? They are safe in the hands of Mr. Williamson, right in the place they were meant to be. What next?"

Mr. Zaveri looked at Ranveer, terrified, his face now sweating and his voice husky in fear.

"What?" he managed to say in a low tone.

Ranveer smiled slightly and saw Mr. Zaveri slowly tapping his fingers on the desk, nervously.

"Yes."

"What were you mad for so far?" Mr. Zaveri's voice not going beyond a whisper.

"I'll explain that later, Mr. Zaveri. Now, I need to ask you something. Cops might not be interested in it, but I am."

Mr. Zaveri stood up. "Please be seated," Ranveer interposed. "You can answer me when seated too. You ready?"

Mr. Zaveri nodded, unable to look into his eyes.

"So, tell me the why did you come to my cabin without my permission? You know no one is allowed."

"As I told already: to take a final look in case something was needed in your absence."

"And what made you think any files were missing?"

"I went ahead to check inside the cabin, the vault, and peeping in realized the papers were just...gone."

"Well," said Ranveer quietly, "who told you there was a vault? Certainly not me."

"It was Rishi...no, no...Puneet who told me. Yes, it was him," Mr. Zaveri said, confused. "This old age, I tell you. I have begun to forget the random things." He laughed nervously.

"And you were sure there was one?"

"How could I be not? Why would your employee lie to me?"

"He cannot, certainly. But let me make something very clear that there is no vault in my cabin, and there was none. Never."

"How could it be?" Mr. Zaveri wailed aloud. "I...I just..."

"You were lied," Ranveer said, smiling, and saw Mr. Zaveri staring at the ground in sheer disappointment. He looked back at Ranveer as if unable to fathom the facts he was suddenly presented with and was being forced to believe.

"C'mon, Zaveri sir, now speak up the truth," Ranveer said, as calmly as ever.

Mr. Zaveri kept quiet.

"Let me tell you, if you are not in mood," Ranveer said. "It was neither Rishi nor Puneet transferring the information from this place to you as you have just professed, it was someone else. Ralph did this for you. Am I right?"

Ranveer saw Mr. Zaveri's face turning white, his eyes losing their remaining glint.

"How...how...no," he fumbled. "It was Rishi, I mean Puneet."

"Who?" Ranveer said, staring into straight Mr. Zaveri's eyes who again dropped his head towards the white floor glistening in the radiance of the morning sun.

"You wanted Ralph to spy on me ever since he joined here, didn't you?" Ranveer continued. "You wanted him to use against me but your plan failed when he was fired. And the truth is that he was not fired. He was working under my orders and gathering all the information against the man playing with my shares. The data he presented me with indicated towards only you and we realized nothing more could be done except catching you red handed."

Mr. Zaveri looked sideways. "No, you're lying," he cried.

"Lying?" Ranveer repeated. "Would you yourself do the honors of speaking the truth?"

"You are framing me to save Ishani. You love her," Mr. Zaveri said desperately.

"Are you sure?"

Ranveer's gaze again made Mr. Zaveri subside on his chair as the old man now wiped the sweat on his white face madly.

"You're sweating! It's not that hot, sir," Ranveer smiled.

Mr. Zaveri blinked frantically at Ranveer as no words came out of his dry mouth.

"I'm waiting. Come on, sir. You must be confessing it yourself or cops know how to do it very well, and they _will_ do it once they are told."

Ranveer's words went unaffected as Mr. Zaveri did not let himself utter a word, instead a drop of tear appeared on his old face.

"Should I narrate the story myself?" Ranveer said, while Mr. Zaveri wiped his sweaty face once again.

"Very well," Ranveer said coldly. "The whole episode began the day Ishani and I finalized our partnership and you invited us to your party. It was all cool and there was nothing to worry about but your tone while talking to or about Ishani always had a very mysterious and unpleasant approach which made me cringe everytime I heard you talking about her. Yet that could be an imagination of my part so it was nothing more than that until now.

Later Rishi came up with the troubles in accounts which showed some sturdy amount out of our hands and he accused Ishani. Surely he had no evidence. I am assuming it was you who confirmed him so (being in the same department it was not very hard for you) although not directly, that Ishani had taken our money. But you failed again. She was already bright in business, when we were together, and I saw no way why she cannot do well, especially when someone like you is with her. How could she? You were the cause she could not rise up because you always pulled her down and Ishani having trusted you never doubted your choices and assumed it was her own bad luck which cost her opportunities."

Ranveer could see a wave of understanding crossing Mr. Zaveri's face as his eyes moved in a weird way everytime Ranveer revealed his points.

"Coming further," Ranveer spoke again, while Mr. Zaveri heard intently, "Ishani's cafe was taken over as well as her company—almost entirely—and it was clear that someone very trustworthy led Watson to the core of her company. I'm afraid to say, Mr. Zaveri, the traitor was you. When all of your plans failed miserably you wanted to take advantage of my anger, or should I say, my love for Ishani; and you waited for a chance and assumed what Ralph told you was truth. I sent him to you last night, to tell you that he could betray me and relay you the most important part of my partnership with one of the biggest names in the country. He told you what I asked him to: 'There is a vault that I have found out recently in RV's office, below the stairs going upwards, and they possess his life in it. Grab the chance and destroy him.' And you already being destroyed by the financial loss ordered him to fetch the papers. But you failed _again_. You believed your own facts, truths and your over confidence led you to your end. My loyalty to my Mota Babuji is still intact, safe in here." Ranveer pointed towards his heart and added, "And so is my love for Ishani."

Mr. Zaveri looked at Ranveer, looking completely dumbfounded, unable to comprehend anything as only three words escaped his dry mouth:

"You knew everything?"

Ranveer continued to look at his old, savage face which showed no sign of regret as if he was innocent and had heard the story of someone else so far.

"You have to admit it, sir. It's over."

The finality in Ranveer's tone melted the frosted ice on Mr. Zaveri's face as he dropped to the ground screaming loudly, his head in his hands, shaking frantically as tears fell uncontrollably from his eyes.

"I did," he cried. "I did."

"Why?" Ranveer said, rather indifferently.

"I wanted Harshad to know how it feels to lose something."

"You wanted him to know that by destroying Ishani?"

Mr. Zaveri nodded his head with the same intensity as few minutes back.

"Harshad was the cause my wife died."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ranveer asked sternly.

"She was hit by his car 15 years ago and he left her there to die. She could have been saved had he taken her to the hospital," Mr. Zaveri answered, resentfully.

Ranveer could not recall any such incident, but before he could say another word a realization hit upon him.

"That was an accident," he said, suddenly. "Mota Babuji realized very late someone was hit by his car and he regretted that bitterly. You must have known that. He often told me how out of his ignorance in that evening he smashed someone but could not realize until it was too late. He wanted to apologize to her family but no one showed up when he tried finding about her family members."

"Yes, because we took her away, home, the moment she was declared dead. We didn't have enough money to spend on investigation therefore kept away from it until one day Harshad met me the first time. We became friends and he helped me financially. Soon he confessed to me his _crime_ which he regarded as his 'life's biggest mistake'. I did not have enough money or power to fight against him, since no one would believe whatever I'd say; and it took me years to reach to his level and be as big as he was. But by then he had someone brighter than himself by his side. I never realized who could that be until he fell again two years ago. He never mentioned you to me and nor did I show any interest. In fact someone being better than him in Dalal Street was a daydream to any man alive in the market. Perhaps he was aware of that. After his fall, I was glad but within months his family had everything back. Thanks to his infallible reputation and Ishani's spirits. After getting everything back, Ishani moved to London, and I thought destiny was going to work in my own favor but here I had you," Mr. Zaveri's finished bitterly. "If not for you I would have my revenge on him years ago. The brighter than him that someone told me was you. Most of the times I couldn't get my desired deals, partnerships because of you; and funny...I found it all out few days ago." He gritted his teeth in resentment.

Ranveer did not say anything for few moments and stared out of the room towards the sun which clambered up from tall buildings, exploding its ebullient rays inside the cabin.

"I wish you understand that was an accident. That was a stormy night and it was impossible for anyone to see through anything or feel anything beyond the blows of the violent wind." Ranveer looked back at Mr. Zaveri whose face had its color back but now a bitter resentment clad on its features.

"I don't regret anything," Mr. Zaveri whispered in an injured but defiant tone.

"You've destroyed yourself," Ranveer said.

"RV, could you answer my one last question?"

Ranveer looked at him, without saying anything, but Mr. Zaveri understood the gesture.

"Who was the one bankrupting me all this time? Who has taken away my entire property?"

"You still need a confirmation to know who it was?"

Mr. Zaveri looked at Ranveer, shocked, as realization dawned upon him as a result of Ranveer's conceited tone. "You?" he said, amazed.

Ranveer nodded, lightly.

"How could you think I was being fooled by you all the time? How can you think I can let you escape unscathed after trying to ruin my Mota Babuji's life and his company? You tried your best and always left clues to let me follow them to get yourself destroyed. But I'm not like you. Here are your company's documents and whenever you come back from jail, you can resume your work again."

"Why are you returning them to me?"

"My intention was not to destroy you, but to make you feel the gravity of your own mistakes. My task is done and I hold no more grudges to harm you anymore. Only Law does and now you are all theirs."

Mr. Zaveri looked penitently at Ranveer who showed no sign of pity on the old man.

"You needed this, if not deserved," he whispered slowly. "They'll be arriving soon to get you. Be ready."

In 10 minutes the entire scenario of the situation and its truths and lies changed considerably as media had the different air around them. Mr. Zaveri's arrest brought out new theories and many other ideas among people. However some believed he was innocent for his helping and jovial nature whereas many supported the otherwise. However, no media person was allowed at the time of arrest and Ranveer saw the old man off, but he could feel no pity anymore. With the evidences being found against Mr. Zaveri by now and having confessed his misdeeds Ishani was released within hours of her arrest.

"You should be back home right now," Rishi said to Ishani who at Ranveer's orders had Ishani out of police station right after Mr. Zaveri's arrest.

"No, I want to talk to Ranveer," she said.

"This is not the right time for you to talk to him. He is angry and wouldn't listen to anyone, so it's better if you see him later," Rishi said.

"But Zaveri uncle," Ishani began, but was cut short by Rishi again.

"He is at his right place. I don't think you should worry about him at the moment. He's been too dangerous for you and it's better you stay away from him."

Ishani did not say anything as Rishi dropped her home.

"Take care, Miss Parekh, and I'm sorry I couldn't help you earlier," Rishi said while Ishani came out of the car.

"It's alright, Rishi. Good night."

Ishani knew something had changed forever as the night did no more appear as ordinary as it always used to be. Mr. Zaveri's betrayal for some reasons did not have any effect on her as her heart lay in something else tonight. She wanted to see Ranveer as soon as possible but felt ashamed with the thought of seeing him again; of facing him after telling those painful lies. She felt he would have heard and known everything she said, but hoped he could understand her as she never meant a single word she had uttered. Ishani slowly entered her house as myriad of thoughts kept crossing her mind again and again, often frightening her, often encouraging her and many a times making her feel numb as if she could not feel anything in her heart: intensity of the feelings was too great to comprehend anything.

The silence of her grey room welcomed her like it always had but tonight it did not seem as horrifying as before. Cold did not appear as cold tonight. The warmth of the fire seemed more appealing but along with it lingered a fear. It was not long when she had come to her house, her phone rang loudly in the dead silence of the house. She picked it up as her mother spoke anxiously from the other side.

"Ishani, I heard...are you alright? What is it? What happened?"

Ishani understood the meaning of her mother's broken words. "I'm alright, Maa," she said quietly. "Don't worry."

"What are they accusing you for and why? You did nothing wrong, I know that. Tell them, Ishani," Falguni said, still as frantically.

"Maa, I'm safe and nothing has happened to me." Ishani gulped.

"What is this Mr. Zaveri's case? Why is he arrested? Why don't you say anything? Would you help him?"

"I don't know what should I help him for. He betrayed us; he cheated on Papa. He doesn't deserve anything more than he has received," Ishani answered bitterly.

"I'm coming. I'm coming to you," Falguni said, and Ishani heard a sound as if her mother threw things away as she spoke.

"Maa, it's alright. You don't have to. I'll be okay," she said, consoling her mother. "It'll all be fine. And here is..." Ishani's words again paused at the name of Ranveer's. She knew this was the most inappropriate moment to mention his presence to her and once she arrived she would panic intensely for no reason and would refuse to understand anything. It was no good.

However Falguni did not calm down as she still kept repeating herself, now almost shouting as tears appeared in Ishani's eyes.

"Maa, please," she pleaded. "Don't come. I will come to you in few days. I promise."

"You will? Should I send Chirag to get you?"

"No. I will come myself," Ishani said. "I miss you, Maa."

"I miss you, too, Ishani," Falguni said. "Come back soon. I will be waiting for you."

Ishani disconnected the call and felt a light in her heart, but having made the promise she had to leave and quickly so, or her mother would keep panicking until she had seen her. Ishani gave a sigh as a part of her was not ready to leave the town yet.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The day passed on without any hustle or Ishani cut herself out from the questions being hurled by the people all round the town as well as media. She received messages and mails both of apology and abhorrence which she found tiring to answer. Mr. Khanna made sure to have proper security outside her house so that she was not troubled by the ceaseless questions which she did not wish to answer in that moment. Ishani was requested to stick inside her room which she did willingly for there was a moment the amount of people trying to reach out for her was beyond control. However, the situation was taken under control within minutes and majority had to walk back disappointed. She was in no mood to reveal anything that she had done in past 16 hours. Speculations in the town were still on, and so were arrests. She was informed one of Mr. Zaveri's men was arrested who had stolen, legally manipulated and then hidden the fake papers of Ranveer's 4 companies few hours before all the events took place and Ranveer had been to see Mr. Zaveri in his cell but had shown no clemency even now. All the charges on Ishani were cleared by now for Mr. Zaveri was found guilty by Law.

It was around 9 in the evening when Ishani still sat in her room, staring towards the clammy, quiet woods, for not even a single twig of the trees moved. The security still remained as firm as ever outside and no one was allowed to enter the house unless Mr. Khanna permitted, though by now the number of the media persons had considerably decreased. Her mother had called 4 times since morning, asking if she had been able to manage tickets for her flight to which she assured her she had. Ishani was to leave for India in two days, but something felt wrong. Extremely wrong. Many times she felt like dropping the ideas to leave the country but her mother's concern forced her to make her mind towards one thing only and she decided to take a visit of India.

However, late at night, Ishani heard a sound at her door as she skittered towards it, as if she was expecting the newcomer. She had not come halfway when she saw Mr. Khanna, followed by Ranveer, walking towards her worriedly.

"I think Mr. RV wants to talk to you. Please be careful; he looks intensely infuriated," Mr. Khanna whispered, slowly, looking at the puzzled Ishani. She did not like the look she saw in Ranveer's eyes; however she kept herself composed lest anything goes wrong.

"Sure," she said, as Mr. Khanna made his way out of the room.

"Who asked you to do the honors?"said his deep, troubled voice.

Ishani closed her eyes, before speaking the little she could. "I don't know."

She felt him move towards her as she closed her eyes even tightly, feeling her heart thumping in her chest heavily.

"Look at me," he said, but Ishani did not move. "I said look at me," he repeated.

Ishani opened her eyes, slowly. He stood in front of her, his gaze fixed at her unsettled face, riveting her under the spell of those dark brown eyes, smothering her softly without any escape.

"Why?" he said, stirring her softly from her shoulders. Ishani kept quiet. She did not like the idea of letting anyone know the mystery of her actions.

"I don't know. That was the only thing that came to my mind in that moment..." her voice faltered as she managed to look into his eyes again.

"And you think it was very wise of you to do so?"

Ishani did not say anything.

"Did you?"

Ishani shook her head.

"Do you know the consequences of your foolishness? What are they talking about you?" he said solemnly.

"I don't care about that," Ishani whispered.

"You don't care?" Ranveer answered. "Might I know why?"

Ishani stood silently, again gazing towards the window and reticent gloomy trees outside.

"Ishani," Ranveer said, turning Ishani towards him, "I asked you something. Don't you get it?"

"What should I answer you, Ranveer? I have told you everything I know. I did not mean anything I said that evening."

"I know that," Ranveer answered. "But I want to know why would you do that."

"I told you, I have no answer."

"You do and I wouldn't leave without getting any answers from you."

"Trust me, Ranveer, I cannot say anything more than I have told you."

"Really?" Ranveer said as he moved closer. "You can't?"

Ishani tried to ignore the emotions that suddenly hurtled over her, a temptation to tear away all the feelings and reasons before him filled her heart as she turned her eyes away from his.

"What is it?" Ranveer said, while Ishani closed her eyes. "What is it?" he shouted, shocking her terribly. "Don't you see what's happening out there? What they're talking about you, about Mota Babuji? You wanted him to get his lost name and reputation back, right? Now, see what you have done! They're laughing at him again. And it's because of you and your foolishness."

"Papa would never have been mad at me for doing what I did," Ishani said with a gasp.

"Why don't you say anything clearly? I'm not here to play riddles," Ranveer said. "Tell me. Tell me why did you do this?"

Tears trailed down Ishani's cheeks but they left no impact on Ranveer (or so she thought) as he still gazed deep within her eyes, wounding, shattering, and destroying her in any way possible.

"Don't look at me like that," she said, softly, "it hurts."

Ranveer, slightly embarrassed, took two steps backwards, giving Ishani enough space to breathe. "Answer me, Ishani," he said, surrendering, "Please."

She could not say anything, no words felt enough to describe her feelings the moment she had surrendered herself to authority for a crime she never did. In the silence of the night, she could hear his heart beating furiously with her own pounding delicately, each beat of it coming in a special, inexplicable rhythm.

She looked at his demanding eyes again. "When Zaveri uncle told me the consequences of the entire incident," Ishani began, her eyes staring the floor underneath, "I did not see RV, the King of Dalal Street, or the man who was able to conquer the International market with his skills. I saw Ranveer...Ranveer who grew up with me, enduring the insults, abuses of the society, and humiliations from the people he had devoted his life to. I saw that little boy, again, before my eyes whose loyalty was doubted when no one could be as loyal as he even though he had nothing by his side. I never wanted to see that bruised boy again, struggling, trying to rise up, but being pushed away from the gentlemen of the society." Ishani wiped her tears.

"Sympathy," Ranveer said. "Isn't it? You felt sympathy for that little boy who used to work as a driver for you."

Ishani shook her head. "No, no," she said shaking her head. "It's not sympathy. We were friends..."

"Friends!" Ranveer repeated with an injured laugh. "Yeah, _we were friends_. Could you not think of any better excuse?"

"Excuse?" Ishani said, confused.

"You think we are friends good enough that you can make such big sacrifices for me?" Ranveer said, while Ishani trembled painfully at his dangerous tone. "Am I not the one who came in between you and lover, Chirag? Why make any sacrifice for someone like me? Am I not the one who tried to molest your sister? Why make a sacrifice for me? Am I not the one who fell in love with you and betrayed your friendship? Why destroy your entire career and life because of me? If not sympathy, what is it?" Ranveer finished his last words quietly.

Ishani did not dare look at him, for all the time he spoke her gaze was towards the floor, while he did not avert his from her.

"You never thought anything beyond that, did you? Sympathy was all you felt ever since we met. When Baa would beat me, Disha insulted me you stood up only because of it. That's what you did again, Miss Parekh. Thank you. Thank you for reminding me who I am, and who I was. No matter what happens. I am made for your sympathy only. Why don't you leave me? Leave me for my own life?"

Ishani shook her head. What deranged, wild thoughts crossed his mind in that moment was beyond her understanding. Her repeated corrections in her statements and further clearer explanations went futile, for he kept shaking his head in denial and whispering his own made up assumption of sympathy. His apoplectic self failed him to see the truths of his own heart.

Slowly, Ishani saw Ranveer's head drooping on her shoulder as his eyes fell lower and he kept murmuring her name still, along with the disappointments that he had expressed few moments back. Ishani held him by his shoulder and waist and brought to the room which was most often occupied by air only besides the generals in a room. She made him lay on the bed softly and took off his shoes, as tears fell from her eyes feverishly.

"I told you not to drink so much," she shouted, as if he could hear her, but he did not. "You think that was sympathy? No, it was not. What should I say when I don't know why I did that? But why don't you take care of yourself? You can't keep a driver with you, you can't take Puneet with you, and you keep drinking so much. Why? And you expect me to leave you? How can I?"

Ishani gradually fell silent, and slowly she could hear Ranveer snoring lightly, the traces of tears, and signs of worry and heartache on his face were still clear and fresh. She gently wiped the tears away, careful enough not to wake him up, and held his hand closer to her. Ishani slowly fell asleep by his side, on a rock chair, as she separated herself from his grasp. The slow movements in him could still wake her up from her light slumber. She came to believe what her heart told her since the last night: something had changed within her; although it was too painful at the moment to acknowledge.

Ishani woke up as the first rays of the morning sun hit her face gently. She opened her eyes to see Ranveer still asleep on the bed, comfortably. The last night's harsh memories came back rustling over, making her feel shattered as she stood up, quietly. She did not dare wake Ranveer up. To her surprise his face bore a tiredness which for a moment frightened her but the thought passed as soon as it had come; for he barely had had time to breathe properly since last many days. Ishani got up as she needed to get to the office, even though Mr. Khanna had asked her not to.

Ishani arrived at the office sooner than usual and realized ambiance of the place had changed slightly. It seemed the building carried a dull air in it, and the genuine spirit of the place had died away since her last visit. It broke her heart. Ishani reached her own cabin with a heavy heart, feeling tired from everything that had happened in last few hours. Even the place did not grant her the comfort she sought. Ishani wondered where Ranveer might be or if he had woken up when she was there. She had arranged breakfast for him, if he cared enough to have it, and she hoped he did.

Around noon Ishani saw Puneet knocking at the door of her cabin, as she gestured him in.

"Hello, Ms. Parekh," he said. "I'm really sorry for everything that happened, but it was necessary; and I hope you are doing well."

"I think I am," Ishani answered. "These few days have been too heavy."

"Indeed," Puneet said, smiling, "but things will fall into their places soon. We have to give it a bit of time."

Ishani nodded, as Ranveer's behavior from last night flashed in her mind once again. "I hope so," she said.

"If you don't mind, Ms. Parekh, could you please read these files and work on their implementations until tomorrow?"Puneet said, producing a bunch of documents from his bag.

"I should like to, but I cannot study all of them, Puneet. I'm sorry," Ishani answered ruefully. Looking at Puneet's puzzled face she added, "I have to leave for my home tomorrow. I cannot delay that. I hope you understand?"

"It's alright," he said, with a smile, "but you are coming back, right?"

"Yes, I will," Ishani said. "Right now it's very important to go there, or it might cause some unwanted troubles."

"Fine, but please come back soon, Ms Parekh."

"Puneet, could you please do me a favour?"

"Why not!"

"Could you please stop calling me 'Ms. Parekh'? I don't like that."

"But...how can I?" he fumbled, "I'm sorry, I can't."

"Please," Ishani pleaded. "It's embarrassing to see more worthy than me calling me like that."

"Don't say that, and don't request either."

"Do you agree then?"

Puneet looked confused but Ishani's requests made his agree the offer.

"Okay," he said, finally, "but this feels so awkward."

"It will be fine in a few days." Ishani smiled.

"Alright, Ishani," Puneet said, nervously, as he left, smiling.

There was a change in Puneet's tone which Ishani found curious. It felt he tried to say something, or if it was she herself who assumed this, Ishani could not guess. She wanted to escape from things, from life, though she felt it was an act of cowardice, but she could no longer contain herself, holding up in the abyss of emotions, having no end, and torturing her without ease.

The day melted into a melancholy evening but Ishani saw no signs of Ranveer in the office that day. Puneet said he had not seen him as well and nor did his phone work as Ranveer had ordered him not to disturb him. Ishani grew worried for leaving him alone in the state he was, was not a wise thing to do. It was almost night when Ishani saw Ranveer advancing towards the office, looking as grave as he did a night before. Ishani flitted towards him urgently, yet softly, as he caught her eyes. He looked disgruntled at her sudden appearance as he turned away from her.

"Ranveer, talk to me, please," Ishani said, as she followed him into his cabin.

"You were going home, just leave," he answered coldly.

"Listen to me, but..."

"I said, leave!" His cavalier tone forced her to subdue her panic and, although reluctantly, Ishani turned back...to leave.

"I don't think there is any way I can convince you of the truth. Bye, Ranveer. I'm leaving," she said, in a low voice.

Before Ranveer could turn back and trace her words she was gone. He came out immediately to see if she was real or he had just dreamt of her, but found no one. Only the marks of her car's tier on the dewy road suggested her presence a few minutes ago. No sign of hers was there. Ranveer returned back, his heart aching as if someone had carved a hole in it with the sharpest of the swords. He had spent the whole day alone, sitting by the sea, calculating the incidents which one by one divulged a new story, a new hope but only to be crushed ultimately. He still did not understand Ishani...her behavior or her feelings. Always his eyes fell upon her he saw a light leading upto his life but that was not what the reality was; and reality was proved again and again.

The betrayal of Mr. Zaveri broke a part of him into pieces, proving how foolish he was. After the events in India, he found himself cursing for trusting someone so blindly, thinking of someone so dearly. He still wished Mr. Zaveri could become the man he always thought he was, but reality was different and harsh. Ranveer could not think anything. Hope anything beyond a dull life meant to be lived in the chasm of darkness.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter** **36**

Ishani felt a gush of soft air flicking over her face tenderly as she came out of the Chatrapati Shivaji Terminal airport, watching the evening sun go down beyond the tall buildings across the gleaming horizon. With a bated breath she made her way towards a black _Mustank_ which awaited her beyond the fence on the outer side. As she walked further she saw Sharman getting out of it with a broad smile which hid a slight concern in his eyes, as she herself advanced further.

"Ishani," he exclaimed, taking Ishani in his arms as Ishani smiled hugging him back. "So glad to see you back."

"So am I, bhaiya," Ishani said, smiling.

"Come. This is the new car I told you about," Sharman said proudly.

"It's grand!" Ishani said.

"Thank you. Falguni kaki said this color suited me the best so we had this one." Sharman laughed while Ishani stepped into it, being helped by him.

"That is great. Maa has always had unique choices," Ishani said, while Sharman began driving.

The air was filled with the same familiar smell Ishani had known her whole life. The streets of Mumbai did not change in nature or colors. Tawdry bright shops, the faded glistening color on their walls still remained the same, as did the shopkeepers in them, anticipating costumers as evening grew on. The crowd, the traffic was no different but today it did not irritate her like most of the times. The place seemed more pleasant but significantly shallow and empty, and she did not like the feeling. Time passed on as Sharman continued driving while neither Ishani nor Sharman said anything. She was thankful for that for tiredness kept her away from saying a single word; rather she appreciated the thought of looking towards the places she had known for years. It was half past 7 when Sharman's car halted at the colossal gates of the Parekh Mansion. Ishani being lost in her thoughts did not notice until Sharman, smiling, turned up before her.

"We're home, Ishani," he said, stepping out of the car, and helping Ishani get out as well. "I'll ask someone to get your bag into the house. Come on! Everyone is getting anxious to see you, especially Falguni Kaki."

Ishani smiled at Sharman's words as she with his help set crept out of the car and smelt a familiar fragrance fill the air greatly. As Sharman led Ishani further she realized nothing had changed in the place since last two years...or it was same as ever. The white pillars outside still stood as tall and defiantly as she had seen them since her years in the house; the white marble on the floor still glistened just as much in the bright light of the house and the air penetrating in through windows still carried the same warmth in the spring evenings as ever. Coming further Ishani saw her mother standing, watching towards the entrance anxiously, next to her stood Devarsh and Prateek, with the same anticipation as Falguni, in their eyes. Baa and Disha sat on the sofa, unexpectedly calmly: Disha indulged in her phone and Baa with some old books next to her on the couch and one in her hands. Her Kaka Mitesh and kaki Chaitali were not visible there.

Ishani gave a deep sigh as she finally made her way in and let her mother take her in a warm and tight embrace entirely. Ishani did not say anything as she circled her arms around her and her mother held Ishani closer to her, as tears began leaving their eyes suddenly. Ishani could hear her mother amidst the cries say "I missed you, Ishani," or "I'm so happy you are back," and "I would not let you go again." Ishani smiled slightly but did not part herself from the embrace and held her mother closer to her as much possible.

"I too missed you, Maa," Ishani said, slowly.

Falguni separated herself from Ishani and to her heart's content stared her daughter's face for several minutes until Ishani broke the silence again, but this time looking at Disha.

"Disha. Congrats! Maa told me you're engaged. I'm sure Manas is a good guy and perfect for you. I'm so happy for you."

Disha smiled quite indifferently and engaged herself in her previous business once again, as Ishani came forward and touched Baa's feet who showed very slight interest in welcoming her and again fixed her eyes on the book in her palms. Further she went upto Devarsh and Prateek who stood waiting impatiently for her to notice them and gave a loud cheerful laugh as Ishani hugged them both.

"We're so glad you came back, Ishani," Devarsh squeaked happily. "Now we're all complete."

"Ishani, come, I have made your favorite dishes tonight," Falguni called out for a tired Ishani as she groaned lightly, unpacking her bags.

"I'm not hungry, Maa," Ishani said.

"Look how thin you look," Falguni said, as she entered the room with a plate full of delicious food that Ishani had not seen for months. Its smell made her spring on her feet suddenly.

"Thin?" Ishani said, "I think I have put on a lot of weight. Look." Ishani stood up showing her mother what she had meant.

Falguni laughed. "No, stupid, you haven't."

"See, all my dresses don't fit anymore," Ishani said innocently.

"Oh, you're such a kid, Ishani," Falguni said, now pulling her cheeks.

"Aw, Maa, that hurts. Don't do that. I'm not a child anymore," Ishani said.

"Alright, alright," Falguni answered warily. "Kids grow up too early."

Ishani smiled at her mother while Falguni kept the plate beside the bed on the table.

"Nothing has changed here," Ishani said, looking about the room.

"We didn't want to change it either," Falguni answered. "All the things you left are in their right places."

"I'm grateful for that," Ishani said, honestly.

"What is that?" Falguni said, as Ishani put the last remaining cloth from her bag on the bed.

"What, Maa?" Ishani asked, confused. Falguni picked up a brown jacket in her hands, looking at it skeptically.

"Is it yours? It isn't a women's brand," Falguni said.

It did not take time for Ishani to recall who the jacket belonged to. Ranveer. Ishani shuddered while Falguni looked at her as if having noticed something already.

"Oh. No, Maa," Ishani answered, "I bought this by mistake last week and forgot to return it. Give it to me, I will return it back as soon as I go back. God knows how I didn't notice this before."

"It's alright," Falguni smiled. "Though I'm surprised you made such a mistake."

"Yeah," Ishani said, carelessly, as Falguni left the room, warning Ishani to have dinner before she slept. "We will talk tomorrow," Falguni said.

Slumber seemed to have been chased away by the feelings tickling in Ishani's heart as even late at night she did not feel like to go to bed. Stars above shone brilliantly and crescent white moon could be witnessed as well blushing grudgingly in the soft clouds in the dark night. The day had been hectic and tedious where she had had no time to think of anything. Returning home seemed hard at first, for she feared being haunted by the same painful memories which had forced her to stay away from Mumbai and find solace in the city of strangers all this time. However, it was not that bad anymore.

Ishani's eyes fell on Ranveer's jacket still lying idly down on the bed. She picked it up, remembering him presenting her in their journey to _Lechlade_ few weeks ago, but she could not understand how it got back to her for she still remembered well it having returned the same evening _._ Right now she did not care as long as it was with her. She could not help but smile tenderly at the remembrance of the fondest memory crossing her mind. Ishani once again wrapped the jacket around her body as she breathed in his scent, feeling him by her side once again, like hundreds of the times before. She felt a shiver run down her spine, as she felt her fears and insecurities wearing away steadily. His promise was fulfilled once again.

 _First of all, love is a joint experience between two persons - but the fact that it is a joint experience does not mean that it is a similar experience to the two people involved. There are the lover and the beloved, but these two come from different countries. Often the beloved is only a stimulus for all the stored-up love which has lain quiet within the lover for a long time hitherto. And somehow every lover knows this. He feels in his soul that his love is a solitary thing. He comes to know a new, strange loneliness and it is this knowledge which makes him suffer. So there is only one thing for the lover to do. He must house his love within himself as best he can; he must create for himself a whole new inward world - a world intense and strange, complete in himself. Let it be added here that this lover about whom we speak need not necessarily be a young man saving for a wedding ring - this lover can be man, woman, child, or indeed any human creature on this earth._

 _Now, the beloved can also be of any description. The most outlandish people can be the stimulus for love. A man may be a doddering great-grandfather and still love only a strange girl he saw in the streets of Cheehaw one afternoon two decades past. The preacher may love a fallen woman. The beloved may be treacherous, greasy-headed, and given to evil habits. Yes, and the lover may see this as dearly as anyone else - but that does not affect the evolution of his love one whit. A most mediocre person can be the object of a love which is wild, extravagant, and beautiful as the poison lilies of the swamp. A good man may be the stimulus for a love both violent and debased, or a jabbering madman may bring about in the soul of someone a tender and simple idyll. Therefore, the value and quality of any love is determined solely by the lover himself._

 _It is for this reason that most of us would rather love than be loved. Almost everyone wants to be the lover. And the curt truth is that, in a deep secret way, the state of being be loved is intolerable to many. The beloved fears and hates the lover, and with the best of reasons. For the lover is forever trying to strip bare his beloved. The lover craves any possible relation with the beloved, even if this experience can cause him only pain._

After the days that followed Mr. Zaveri's arrest Ranveer was told of various questions –by Puneet or Rishi— being asked from the people around them, extremely personal, and awkward to answer about Ishani and why she had taken such a step to destroy herself; if not her enmity with RV what could it be, were the questions that haunted Ranveer afterwards.

"They're getting on our nerves, sir," Puneet told Ranveer one evening, the third after the incident. "I don't know what to say anymore."

"Tell them to ask Ms. Parekh the same things. I'm sure she has better reasons to explain," Ranveer said.

"Ms. Parekh?" Puneet repeated.

"Who else are you supposed to talk to?"

"No, I mean...after months I heard you call by her last name. You generally address her by her first name, so I was surprised," Puneet answered, fumbling.

Ranveer did not say anything and picked up the files that Ishani was supposed to study.

"Is the information in it all checked? We have our deals going on tomorrow," Ranveer said, picking up the bundle in his hands.

"I'm sorry, sir, but two of them are yet left," Puneet said, afraid of any word being missed out.

"Why?" Ranveer said, coldly. "Did I not ask them to have done already?"

"Sir, Ms. Parekh was supposed to do that but she said she had to leave for India yesterday and could not work on all of them, so..."

"Leave for India?" Ranveer interrupted. "When? Why?" One could hear a panic in his voice.

"She did not say anything else when we last talked except that it was necessary for her to go," Puneet said, again carefully.

Once again a hope died within Ranveer's heart. He wished he had heard Ishani say what she had to when he saw her last. He hated himself for hoping too much again, but Ishani's visit did not feel good.

"Why, Ishani," he said to himself bitterly. "Why do you do that always?"

"Sir, did you say something?" Puneet said.

"No, no," Ranveer said, being aware of Puneet's presence. "You can leave, Puneet. It's already late."

"But, sir, it's all not okay. You might need us," Puneet said.

"Don't worry," Ranveer assured Puneet. "Right now nothing will happen. You take care of yourself."

Puneet, however not completely convinced, left, rather surprised by Ranveer's tone and way of talking, for he for the first time noticed a kind of compassion in his boss which he believed to be there all the time but saw that coming out the first time in these years.

It was late night as Ranveer still remained in the office, alone. No bird hooted, no tree stirred and no sign of any living made its appearance and the cabin remained darker than usual for no lamp set was lit. Ranveer filled second glass with the whiskey but he did not feel like to bring it upto his lips. It suddenly began tasting bitter but he quickly took the whole of it in one go.

Anyone having seen him could see his eyes having a red, hideous color, filled with the reflection of only misery and loss, sorrow dripping out of them gradually but abundantly. Ranveer filled the third glass as well and drank it again. And then the fourth, and fifth, and second, but as he was about to take the last glass he heard a shrill voice, coming in from a shadowy corner, as Ranveer reluctantly brought it to the table. For a moment he thought he heard Ishani but even in the drowsy state he remembered she was in India. The thought of Ishani being in India killed his curiosity again and he again drank the entire glass in a sip quickly.

"Go!" he shouted, as if speaking to Ishani. "Just leave." No one replied to him but he continued to murmur the same words again and again as he took in one more glass.

"Didn't I ask you not to drink so much?" He heard a reprimanding voice.

Ranveer looked to and fro if the voice was real but could not see anyone.

"Who are you?" he said.

"Do you need to ask that? Let your heart answer the question," the voice answered, kindly.

"My heart?" Ranveer laughed. "It lies to me a lot. I don't trust it anymore." Still there came no source of the voice.

"Oh," the voice answered, and with this Ranveer saw Ishani emerging from the corner her voice came. "Is that so?"

He saw her dark black hairs splashed on her shoulders, flying slowly at the rhythm of the cool breeze passing through, her eyes glittering in the dark and, but her face carrying a ghastly emptiness . He shuddered for a moment, but closed his eyes and opened them to see if he was hallucinating her presence or she could be real.

"Why are you here?" he said after he could not reach to any conclusion. "You were supposed to be in India."

"Why are you so worried?" Ishani said, carelessly. "I'm always with you, am I not? Here." She placed her hand on his chest as he could feel his heart beating softy under her touch.

"Why can't I feel you?" he asked her.

"Because you're stuck here in self pity. Pitying yourself that you can't have a life of your own. I never thought you could be so weak, Mr. RV," Ishani said.

"I do not pity myself," Ranveer yelled, "I'm not weak either. It's you only who is the reason I'm trapped in here without any escape."

"I?" Ishani laughed, sardonically. "Did I ask you to be in love with me all these years? Did I ask you to be so careless about yourself and your life? Why accuse me of your misery?"

"It doesn't matter to you, does it?" Ranveer said, interrupting her. "It doesn't matter if I love you. You don't care, is that no so?"

Ishani fell silent.

"Answer me. I don't like your silence," he shouted, impatiently.

Ishani stared at him with no trace of emotion on her face.

"Why don't you care?"

Ishani still gazed into his eyes with no words speaking.

"Ishani, I asked you something."

Ishani now frowned slightly as she shifted her gaze away from his. "You love me is not my fault. Why do you think I should care?"

"You don't care?" Ranveer said.

Ishani showed no change in her expressions. Her ruthless eyes still gazed into his, unblinking.

"You don't care?" Ranveer repeated again, "so tell me why do you always prove it otherwise? What should I make of your glances everytime you look at me? What should I make of your attitude when you defend me from people like Anya? What should I make of your panic after your nightmares when you see me leaving you? What should I make of your _sacrifices_ everytime I'm in trouble? Why does your heart beat differently everytime I'm close to you? You think I don't see this? I don't notice anything? Why do you suppose I'm a fool to let you go?"

The night had grown darker and starless. No moon shone overhead tonight, cloud broke out from the depth of grey skies, and silence once again took over the surroundings quietly, penetrating through the agonizing inaudible screams that Ranveer's heart let out. He looked about him as his voice fell silent and only darkness occupied the place Ishani stood few moments ago. Ranveer gasping, and worn out stared at the darkness as tears trailed down his cheeks rapidly and a darkness hung before his eyes once again, making his vision invariably blurry for the next moments he could record or remember.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The next morning Ranveer found himself in the familiar surroundings waking up but unlike before he felt his heart heavy and head aching. The sun had not yet come out although the crimson glow of the dawn spread itself over the town delightedly. He got up, slowly, his back leaning on a soft pillow as he looked upwards, eyeing towards the main door. The light of the passage outside the room was lit and someone talking in whispers could be heard. Ranveer tried to stand up but realized he had no strength which forced him again on the soft cushions backward and he reluctantly gave in, waiting for the visitor to show up.

Almost 10 minutes later Ranveer saw Puneet advancing towards him, worriedly looking at him. Ranveer's eyes fell on the watch nearby which showed 5 O' Clock. It was too early for anyone to visit him in that hour.

"Is everything alright?" Ranveer asked Puneet, in his usual strict tone.

"Everything except you, sir. I'm sorry but you should not be drinking too much," Puneet answered politely.

Ranveer looked slightly troubled as he tore his gaze away from Puneet's. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...you know," Ranveer said, fumbling. "Where is everyone?"

"Your parents are sleeping in their room. They just left, 15 minutes before you woke up."

Ranveer looked embarrassed. "And who got me here? I don't remember returning home on my own," Ranveer said.

"Of course not, sir. You wouldn't either. It was Rishi who found you in your cabin, unconscious, and rushed you back home as soon as possible. The doctor was called who _again_ mentioned you must avoid alcohol," Puneet explained.

Ranveer sighed wearily. "I'm sorry, Puneet. Once again because of me all of you had to go through this. Did Maa say anything?"

"No, she was the quietest tonight. Probably she found you hopeless?" Puneet said.

Ranveer shook his head as he chuckled. "I'm such a pain, am I not?"

"No, sir," Puneet answered kindly. "Probably anyone at your place would be the same, or maybe the worse."

"No. I've been a fool all along. I should avoid many things I do," Ranveer said, and picked up a new bottle of wine placed on the table nearby.

"Don't, sir, you just promised something," Puneet ejaculated.

Ranveer smiled guiltily as he remembered his words few moments ago and his another attempt to make things worse for others. He quietly kept the bottle aside like a child whilst Puneet's gaze followed his actions.

"Happy?" Ranveer smiled.

"Extremely," Puneet answered. "You are not to come to the office today, sir. Your mother has given some strict orders before she left."

"No, how can I not?" Ranveer cried. "You know about our new contract...I cannot miss that."

"I'm sorry, sir." Puneet shrugged his shoulders. "You would have to take a break for this day and don't worry about the deal. We'll handle it."

Puneet left the room giving Ranveer his medicines needed at the moment. Ranveer stared out of the window silently as the birds by now chirped with the sweet voices and the sun beamed joyously with the burst of his first rays. Ranveer would have liked to take a visit to the office in a few hours but the thought looked too tough to be fulfilled in that hour, for a weakness he had not experienced before took over him and he fell back again as he tried to get up for a little stroll outside his room. He groaned lightly and remained still for a while until he was able to take control of himself once again. Once again the memories of the last night flashed back absorbing down all his energy and sanity with which his mind was freed for a while in his drunken state. Tears again burned in his eyes which he immediately wiped away as though their presence brought the mockery filled message of weaknesses. _Weak._ Yes, this is what Ishani had said to him. He was not weak, he thought to himself, and if she could see him now she would know she was wrong all along about him. Ranveer tried shifting his attention away from her memories as they became too profound by the passing minutes but found himself again swirling amidst the cold, deserted, abandoned realm of his soul which was yet unvisited by anyone he knew.

Ishani tried to engage herself in the living which was a part of her once; it felt harder to go back to the old life after moving on from this forever. She visited the servants' quarters the next morning where until few years back Ranveer lived with his parents but now it was occupied by two young siblings, one of them worked for the family while another one being in his mid teen years helped his brother in the household work as well as went to a local school; although no one paid for his education except his brother unlike her father had done for Ranveer. Ishani was surprised to see at times how nothing had changed for her family even after all the devastating realities having hit them harder many a times: Baa still could beat either of the siblings up and pretend to have done no wrong at all; her mother still cared not about any of them except paying them their wages, though she somehow was conscious of respecting them slightly more, and their salaries were increased than before. Devarsh and Prateek having joined the family business since last 6 months showed no change at all because they still remained as mischievous as ever which she thought was a good thing.

Disha refused to meet her eyes with Ishani. Whenever Ishani saw her Disha would steal a small smile and walk away, again pretending as if nothing has happened, or she did not see her sister.

"Disha," Ishani called her, as she walked out of her room, with a stylish bag in her hand, in the afternoon. Disha stopped dead in between and forced a small smile on her lips which Ishani could easily understand.

"Yes," she replied back.

"You're going somewhere? Don't you remember you had promised me to see Manas today? You said he's to leave early," Ishani said.

"Oh, Ishani," Disha said, carelessly. "Sure we will see him but now I'm leaving. Actually Manas himself is taking me on a date."

"Date!" Ishani smiled, "good going, Disha. Seems your Manas is very romantic, is he?"

Disha smiled slyly as she turned back, but stopped again when Ishani called her name. "Yes?" she said, hurriedly.

"Disha, look, I am your sister," Ishani began cautiously, "and like always whenever I say anything it's going to be for your better future. Do you get that?"

Disha nodded, but did not look into her sister's eyes.

"Does Manas know what happened two years ago here? Between you and..." Ishani did not say anything more while Disha shook her head.

"What should I tell him, Ishani? Only I'll be misunderstood without any fault," Disha cried.

"Why will you be wronged?" Ishani said, "Manas loves you, right? He'd certainly understand you, then. I'm not here to lecture you, Disha, but do you think you're telling him or I should do the honors when we meet?"

"No, no," Disha squeaked, immediately, "I will let him know myself when I feel the time is right."

"'Time is right'?" Ishani repeated, crossly. "When do you think is that to happen?"

Disha looked at the floor. "I...oh, yes. I need time, Ishani," she murmured.

"Cool," Ishani said. "I will wait for you to tell him. I don't want any trouble this time for you for the reasons you know very well, and if you create one trouble, I swear, I'm there to tell him everything before I go back. You can leave." Despite Ishani's polite and humble tone Disha looked afraid but Ishani hoped her sister could gather courage to speak the _truth_.

Ishani returned to her room, feeling awkward, and worse at the thought of feeling so in her own house where she had spent most of her life. Every corner of the place had a strange air in it with a murky loneliness lurking over. For the first time in her life her own secret den did not help her as it too possessed the same emotion. What she found dismal was that the room had been cleaned down and nearly all of her old belongings had been given away. She did not feel like arguing anymore, for answers to all her questions were the same, or having the same gist, which were tiring.

It was sometime in the evening, Ishani heard a knock on the door and her jaw dropped in sudden surprise at her sister, Gauri's appearance, who now with a young baby in her arms and an undeniable glow on her pretty face entered her room gracefully.

"Gauri di!" Ishani exclaimed as her sister advanced further, smiling genially.

"So glad to see you back, Ishani. Do you know how much we missed you all this time?" Gauri said, as she hugged Ishani tightly.

"So did I," Ishani returned, with a smile. "How are you, di? What's his name?" Ishani looked at the baby sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms.

Gauri sighed. "There is much going on. Where should I begin from? First of all, I want to apologize for not informing you about but we wanted it to be a surprise for you when you came back for your marriage, but now you are here it's a surprise already, to me. Shashank, his name is Shashank. We were blessed with him 1 month ago." Gauri said, but her tone changed further as she spoke in a low voice, "I heard, Ishani. Mr. Zaveri was never like this. It's still unbelievable."

The topic which Ishani avoided talking all along was finally back into focus and Ishani thought of facing it this time round instead of letting it go in the darkness forever.

"I know, di. He was never like that...dark, ruthless or cruel, and when Papa was no more I thought he was there like all the time but he couldn't be," Ishani said and for the next several minutes, at Gauri's insistence, Ishani narrated the whole story to her, avoiding Ranveer's name all the time.

"So," Gauri said, at last, "we are not told this final truth. Why?"

"RV believes it is better to avoid this personal matter in front the media and he is in no favor of playing tit for tat games against Zaveri uncle."

"So generous of him," Gauri remarked.

"I know," Ishani said. "He's like that."

"Strange," Gauri said. "I can't believe you just smiled, Ishani."

Ishani looked confused at her cousin's remark who added further, "We've been talking for so long but saw this genuine, real smile on your face now. Ishani, by the way who is this RV who has kept himself away from the world so far, and why? Ever since I heard his name from Romil I have been curious to know about him but Romil says no one has seen him yet and those who did do not reveal his identity. Why?" Gauri said.

"He's just like you and me. The world admires him for his name; that's it. And I'm sorry, I cannot myself explain more than this. Perhaps a time will come when everyone will know and see him before themselves. He's angry with the world, that's it," Ishani answered.

"Did you meet Chirag?" To Ishani's dismay Gauri asked, changing the topic once again.

Ishani shook her head. "He hasn't called me up yet."

"Did you call him?"

Ishani shook her head again and sighed. "I didn't."

"I can't believe this," Gauri said. "He's your fiancé and you two are meeting after two years! How can you be so careless, Ishani."

"Di, please," Ishani returned. "Ever since I have been here, something else is running in my head and I cannot keep it away from myself."

"Ranveer, isn't it? It's him," Gauri said while Ishani's eyes welled up with hot tears as she nodded. "No one talks about him here and even Romil avoids talking about him."

"How strange it is when your one mistake defines you completely and all your previous decency is thrown away like it never existed. Why?"

"You still miss him," Gauri said, sympathetically. "Few people can't stay with us forever."

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Ishani said, fighting with her own self knowing defeat awaited her at the end when Gauri stopped in between.

"I'm sorry, Ishani, I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable," Gauri said.

"It's not your fault. It's alright." Ishani smiled, parting her gaze away from Gauri's.

Ishani's talks with Gauri left her disturbed for the whole day. She tried calling Chirag afterwards who remained unavailable till evening with his call being received by a girl who claimed to be Chirag's secretary and informed that he was out of the town for a week and wouldn't be available for the long. Ishani could not deny the sudden comfort she had felt at the moment and for some reasons she for the first time did not feel guilty like most of the times before. She felt free yet suffocated by a feeling enchanting over her soul, deep down battering her to the pieces, and yet comforting her in a way she had never felt before.

It was half past 9 when Ishani's eyes fell on her phone and her fingers automatically dialed a familiar number, a part of her making several failed attempts to restrain herself; and before she could be aware of anything, she heard Ranveer's voice speaking on the other side.

"Hello, Ishani," he said slowly. "How are you?"

"Uh, I'm...I'm fine," Ishani answered back, flustered. "How are you?" Ishani could not help but believe this moment to be a dream, for the image of a deranged Ranveer from the two nights before was still fresh in her mind, and she could not expect him to talk to her so calmly after that.

"I'm well," he answered. His voice and manners were quieter and gentler than usual which deep down frightened her. Few moments fled by as an awkward silence ensued between them until Ishani broke it again.

"I had to come here suddenly," she said, hesitantly, feeling uneasy, "but I will come back soon."

"Hmm," was his answer. Ishani flinched as his silence felt unbearable to her, gradually stabbing her like a splinter prickling in, painfully, for he remained silent, not beginning any conversation from his own side.

"I think I should be leaving now, Ranveer. Take care of yourself, please," Ishani said, to which Ranveer only answered with a small click from the other side suggesting he had disconnected the call. She never meant to say anything wrong and always was left surprised by a mystery: why she went speechless all the time she found him in front of her? No answer.

Ishani gave a deep sigh. Something felt wrong, wrong not because of the arguments they had had but something more, she thought. Despite the distance she felt whilst talking to Ranveer she found something intimate, painful sensation that could not be described in words but she knew it was there, existing, growing, tearing her every moment.

She saw the moon rising up high above the trees in the garden, glowing brilliantly, and her heart made a silent prayer asking for the well being of a heart that had been crushed underneath very roof she stood in that moment.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"You ready?" Falguni said as she saw Ishani packing her bags for her return to London, in the evening.

"Yes, Maa," Ishani sighed lightly. "My time's up."

Falguni caressed Ishani's face affectionately as she continued, "Time flies by very soon. How quickly three days passed I did not even realize. I'm going to miss you, Ishani, but promise me you will come back as soon as the date of your marriage gets fixed, will you?"

Ishani looked at her mother hesitantly. "Maa, can we not avoid this topic for now? I don't think I'm ready yet to go with this marriage."

"You're getting old, Ishani," Falguni said.

"Not enough to have wrinkles on my face, right?" Ishani ejaculated, irritated. "Maa, please, try to understand. You have trusted me so far, do trust further please. Please, for a more while. You have been my strength all this while when Papa was not here and now we cannot give up."

Falguni smiled. "I do trust you, Ishani, and I know what you will do will be for good only, but take care of yourself in this mess. Don't forget yourself in fulfilling your Papa's dreams," Falguni finished with a concerned smile on her now getting old face.

"I will," Ishani answered, and took her mother in her arms gently, as tears of parting welled up in the eyes of both. "And I will be fine, Maa. Don't worry."

"I worry so much about you, Ishani. It's such a pity that you cannot stay with us."

"Many things work like that," Ishani said. "Sometimes they are for good and it's better to accept them that way."

"That is true," Falguni said. "Sometimes children know better than us. Not bad."

Ishani blushed lightly. "We're grownups, after all, Maa."

Falguni slapped Ishani's shoulders genially. "You've not only grown up but grown naughty, too. But I'm glad to see you like this. Really glad. When is your flight?"

"At night, Maa. After 12, in the late night. I should be ready as it's already evening. I hope to see everyone before I leave."

"Did you see Manas? What do you think of him?" Falguni said, suddenly.

"Honest, loving, caring and a good man. Absolutely perfect for Disha." Ishani smiled.

"That was my thought, though his parents are not very happy for some reasons but he says he will look after the matter himself," Falguni said.

"Maa," Ishani said nervously, "are we really being honest enough to deserve their honesty for our Disha?"

"What do you mean?" Falguni asked, confused.

"He still does not know what happened here and what led us to change so much. You haven't told him yet, have you?"

"Not yet," Falguni said. "But after being rejected 3 times already I cannot see Disha suffering the same for the fourth time. They will think my daughter was wrong but it was..." Falguni fell silent looking at Ishani's red face.

"Truth must be told to him, Maa. Do it before it's too late and you were never a coward, why this now? Please tell them the truth. Manas genuinely loves Disha and he is not going to be judgmental about the situation like everyone was."

"You think so?"

"100 percent," Ishani answered confidently.

"I will talk to him, then. We have gained our status back in the society but have lost this confidence."

Ishani hugged her mother once again. "Don't do this, Maa. Stay strong like you always were, and if you don't mind may I ask you for one more thing?"

Falguni nodded as Ishani continued, "Maa, can you please be kind to those working here for us?" She deliberately avoided using the term 'servant'. "We have seen those days and expected we were treated better; why not return the same respect to those we always crave for from others?"

Falguni looked irritated slightly, as if Ishani had asked her to donate a piece of her jewelry to someone unworthy; for she stared at her daughter for few moments as she agreed finally. "Does that make you happy?"

"Very much."

"All right, then," Falguni said. Falguni could not hide her reluctance in her speech but Ishani knew her mother knew how to keep promises, however bitter they were.

"Thank you, Maa. Thank you so much."

At 12.05 am Ishani found herself sitting beside an old lady on the intended plane at her reserved snug seat. She stared out of the round glassy window towards the flat dewy runway covered sideways with the fresh foliage glistening richly in the splotched gleam of the airport light. The days she spent at home felt exhausting but at the thought of returning back to London she was filled with an overwhelming joy, and her heart suddenly started feeling easier and lighter. Despite the things having been bad in her _home_ her heart found comfort in that strange place only. Her thoughts wandered ceaselessly to her future ventures which involved getting her company back to normal which now was under huge loss due to previous sharing of Mr. Zaveri but now that needed to be handled all by herself as soon as possible. Her partnership with Mr. Gupta was not yet over and she could hope the growth of her company further was not in danger, rather she hoped to get it all done soon and be better for, for the first time she found herself standing all alone. The feeling of loneliness tingled in her heart incessantly as if giving her a secret message that she could not make any sense of.

At its determined time the flight finally took off as the elegant views of the glittering city faded away, being left down, down, and down away until the plane glided swiftly on the level of the clouds themselves with a riotous sound in the air. She did not realize but as she stared out of the window, now downwards, a stream of tears escaped her eyes effortlessly as the faces of her mother, cousins, Baa, and the sight of the mansion refreshed themselves in her mind again, and her heart felt slightly heavy. Good byes were always painful and the recent one had no reason to be an exception. Sharman, Devarsh and Prateek and her Kaka and Kaki had come to drop Ishani to the airport while Disha, Baa and Falguni had bid her farewell at home when she left. She understood now how hard it would have been for her mother to see her off, but she hoped things fell in their right places soon.

Around noon Ishani felt her eyes drooping low out of sleepiness as she quickly made her way to her house in London. The Café went on but she did not visit the place, for the trustworthy employees over there, she knew, worked very well. Her main concern remained, however to get a couple of deals done before the end of the week and Mr. Khanna made sure to have them done as soon as he could.

Her office at evening welcomed her with the same warmth and anticipation of betterment of the company and the feelings being not so different Ishani found herself once again in the depth of the exertion she had promised herself for. Luckily enough, Mr. Khanna introduced Ishani to Mr. Jackson White who having been one of the leading industrialists in the country agreed to take upon the job and lend a hand in future ventures that awaited them. Ishani post the meeting found out why Mr. White so quickly agreed to have deal with her: Mr. Zaveri had caused him a huge loss few months ago and working with his _enemies_ could only be a matter of great fun. Though the thought did not bother Ishani anymore since she had grown used to the expertise of such things and people around

Mr. Zaveri, on the other hand, remained in his cell, and Ishani heard of his various trials in the couple of days she was out of town. Media by now was kept out of the business and RV was no more involved, though in one way or another, Ishani's name could pop up at times which caused her restlessness but she knew as long as the matter was on the surface she would have to bear through this which might go on from days to weeks to months to even longer time.

Unlike her house in India London had seen a lot of developments and most of them going on pleasantly, to her own surprise. Things in her business presently began coming on the right track but she could not deny her personal life was a mess, even now. The more she tried engaging herself in her work, the more she found a part of her missing and the thoughts felt too consuming at times that she could, in that particular faze, throw away everything and rush towards an unknown destination with no return.

In spite of everything getting gradually normal Ishani could not deny the fatal agitation her heart felt ever since she set her foot in London; and to find the answers she called Puneet, although she directly avoided asking about the core of her questions, but he magically (it seemed) understood why she had called and narrated her the whole matter with his boss which had occurred to him in her absence.

"I'm very glad, Ishani," Puneet had said, calling her name rather nervously, and reluctantly, "that you came back, but you see, things have not been too well here."

Ishani smiled slightly at Puneet's reluctance. "You don't have to be nervous at all, Puneet," she said, hesitant to further ask anything when Puneet himself seemed to consider her silence a cue to her questions.

"Well, you know," he said, "I understand why you have called me at this hour, Ishani, but I'm not sure if I should really be telling you certain things because they might not seem very pleasant to you."

"Tell me, Puneet," Ishani said quickly. "I want to know."

Puneet recounted the whole array of incidents that took place in Ishani's absence and affected her or Ranveer in many ways. Puneet's manners were different this time as if he hoped her to find a way through the troubles although he did not say anything openly and nor did Ishani ask anything more.

"Does your boss really possess a heart or not, Puneet?" Ishani said, furiously, as the mention of Ranveer being checked up by the doctor came, which Puneet mentioned rather cautiously.

"He apologized to everyone, really, and he looked sorry as well," Puneet said.

"Apologized, eh? Let me see how sorry he was," Ishani said, feeling a surge of guilt rushing over her.

"I think he was sorry and hasn't touched alcohol since two days," Puneet said, defensively.

"Cool. Thank you, Puneet. I'll talk to you later," Ishani finished in the same fury that Puneet witnessed few moments ago.

Ishani looked at the clock placed carefully at her desk. It showed 11.30 of the night, and she stood up, lightly. She felt her bones on the verge of cracking from exhaustion and fatigue but her heart forced her to take another route. The office was empty by now, only guards occupied their respective places but the feeling of loneliness was too deep to be ignored by the thoughts of their presence.

She took her car carefully, and headed towards the office, _RV Brokers and Solutions_ , leaving the vague thoughts behind which tightened their grip on her giving out an amorphous shape to all her feelings. The ambiguity of her feelings always kept her away from admitting the necessary truths of life, that she thought added more salt to her misery. At times it became too great to see through anything but Ishani realized the time had come...time to face the challenges that life always presented her with to fight with herself. She decided ultimately to face Ranveer whatever he might have to say, she could not bear his silence anymore. She needed her answers.

Half an hour later she found herself taking the same path that left her with innumerable confusing, vague thoughts as she most mornings treaded this way. Entering in, she found, the lights of Ranveer's cabin on, although quite dimmed. That did not surprise her: living in such darkness had become a kind of his hobby. She gently knocked the door but as she had expected, in the appalling silence, no answer came. She repeated the knocks various times and everytime same quiet response was returned.

Silence of the place becoming unbearable Ishani nudged herself in the cabin hastily which was already left unlocked. She embarrassingly managed to take control of herself as her eyes fell on already present Ranveer, standing by the window, staring outside as if he heard nothing of her so far. Words once again fell short and her thoughts only caught hold of emptiness as she breathed lightly, keeping nervousness from taking over her. Ranveer yet showed no sign of having noticed her presence while Ishani felt like for a while rushing out of the room at once. She gulped and took two steps backward, carefully, lest he sees her, when she heard his deep voice, which she felt differed tremendously from his own.

"Welcome back, Ishani." She heard his disturbed voice say which left her awestruck for a few moments before she whispered quietly.

"Hi, Ranveer," she murmured. "I...I just came to see you."

"So kind of you," he said in a sardonic appreciation.

Ishani felt his words piercing her flesh and reaching down to her heart, deep, deep within where she could not comprehend anything beyond the wounds she received through him. She felt bit relieved that he had not for a single moment looked at her as he spoke.

"How have you been?" Ishani asked, gathering courage to speak at last what she intended to.

"What do you want to hear?"

"Can you be more specific please?" Ishani said, irritated. "I cannot play riddles with you right now." She realized she had repeated the same words as he in their last meeting before she left for India.

"Alright," he answered, softly. "I have been better than I ever was and hope to remain so in future too." Ranveer turned towards Ishani, and she could see his face worn out, eyes heavy and look on his face deceived completely the strength of his voice and haughty arrogance of his tone.

"I heard how well you have been, Ranveer, all these days. You can never change, can you?"

Ranveer laughed which made Ishani shiver with fear and pain. "How does that matter? And you really surprise me the most." Ranveer came further as he continued, "Don't tell me you were lost in my thoughts when away from this place."

Ishani embarrassingly tore gaze away but she could sense his voice getting heavier now, and smell of alcohol became evident he moved towards her. Closer.

"I don't think I have to explain you anything, and it would be better if you learn to keep your promises to the people you make. It might hurt their sentiments..." Ishani paused as she saw him looking at her closely.

"Promises are meant to be broken, who can know this better than you?" There was a terrifying bitterness in his tone.

"Of course," Ishani returned, her patience running short. "And you can stay here all the time pitying yourself for God knows what reasons."

"I'm not pitying myself," Ranveer answered, his voice quivering. "You'd never know what...leave it!"

"Sure. I'd leave it, once you leave your drinking habits. Can you? You should stop doing so much damage to yourself. Will you do that?"

Ranveer fell silent.

"What?" Ishani said. "You should say something. Why no answer? You think you'd keep quiet and I will leave you? No, never."

"Don't say the things you know you can never fulfill," Ranveer said angrily. "Just leave."

"Leave?" Ishani repeated. "Answer my questions and I'm out."

Ranveer again refused to utter a word.

"What happened, Mr. RV? You can't answer them now?" Ishani shouted her heart out now, as she felt drops of tears rolling out of her eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" Ranveer said, weakly, that, however, made no change in Ishani's fury now. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I care about you, dammit! I really do," Ishani shouted once again, resignedly, painfully, while she saw Ranveer's jaw drop in unexpected shock, and his face turning white while for the first time in the evening Ishani saw him looking at her in a fearful surprise, as if no words reaching his ears felt real.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"Because I care for you, dammit!" Ishani shrieked, tears of agony spurting out of her eyes in swiftly, as Ranveer stared at her face, flummoxed, unable to comprehend the most _unrealistic_ blow that he had been presented with suddenly. He stepped back, his gaze still fixed at Ishani's weary face, observing it closely, and his heart pounding hard in his chest.

"You don't mean that," he remonstrated. "You don't mean anything."

"I do," Ishani said, "It would be a lie to say otherwise."

Ranveer shook his head. "I don't trust you."

"You just asked me if I was lost in your thoughts at home. Yes," Ishani admitted honestly, "I was. I missed you there. I missed our old days when no one but us existed, when our life had no meaning beyond our friendship. I missed our days when you lived there and would come to see me when I couldn't show up, all the time. I missed how you loved the ice-cream, but unlike you used to apply it on your bruises. I missed our fights. The lost days I know can never come back. You know what, Ranveer, nothing had changed in that place except it's empty like a cold lifeless shell. I can touch it, feel it but it holds no meaning without you. This is the reason I left home a year ago. Without Papa and you, everything felt useless, meaningless and lifeless. No one understood this, of course, but you do, don't you?" Ishani's voice resonated in Ranveer's head like a melody in the inaudible noise, like a music he had always desired to hear but had found himself too unworthy for the idea. Ishani missed him, she thought of him. No. It could not be so. She was lying. Lying like everytime she did and, when found her love, she had let him go, assaulting his deepest feelings, tossing them worthlessly into the air and never looking back.

"You're lying. You had your family, all the time. Falguni Maa, Devarsh, Prateek, Sharman. Everyone has been by your side, and how can I forget Chirag, your love? Isn't he with you? Are you two not going to marry once your projects here are done?" Ranveer finished his last words in extreme bitterness, while Ishani refused to meet her eyes with his. Ranveer could not trace her thoughts or her feelings as he saw her wiping her tears slowly, though he expected for a single hope to rise, to again have a part of tell him what she always did in her most secret, charming way; but to his disappointment he saw Ishani gradually rising her face towards him, her eyes glistening with fresh tears, and trample away once again. He wanted to shout out to her but it felt useless, for he could see her graceful form disappearing into the dust of terrifying darkness before himself. She didn't care.

"Go," he shouted from behind once she was gone. "Go away and don't ever lie to me like you always did."

Ishani, however, did not look back and nor did any message from her was returned. Ranveer stared towards the passage she left for a long, long time, until the darkness caused his eyes to hurt, but Ishani did not return. Disappointed, he turned back to his last refuge, one that did not abandon him when the world around expected and desired even the last bits of fading life out of him. He poured one glass of wine and with the expectation to have it all in one go he brought it to his dry lips, but before he could taste the tiny bit of it, the glass found itself crashing hard against the rigid wall before him, its lambent shards sprinkled on the white marble floor and the liquor gushed out immediately from the shattered pieces, flowing lightly. He gazed at the proceedings absentmindedly and wondered how charmingly the glass fell beneath, its single bit could cause one pain and even bleed, just like his broken heart did in that moment.

"I told you not to drink too much." The words again echoed in his ears. Unlike usual, he dropped the idea of the preparing another glass and sank himself on the chair placed next to him.

Ranveer stared up towards the roof, sitting motionlessly, as still past memories haunted him, being refreshed by the blows that had suddenly risen up from somewhere without any warnings. On the door, late at night, he heard a soft knock but he did not answer the call. Few moments later Puneet entered with a big smile on his face.

"Sir," he said, as he advanced further, "Mr. Williamson has sent this for you." Puneet produced a packet from his bag. Opening it he handed over to Ranveer a file in a black cover. Ranveer smiled lightly, as he read few lines from the first page.

"Tell him I am very grateful, Puneet," Ranveer said, as he smiled tiredly. "His desire to have a permanent partnership with us will certainly come true. I personally should like to have it."

"Sir, he wants to invite you for one of his professional gatherings, if you are interested, of course."

Ranveer shrugged his shoulders. "Until yesterday I had no reason to deny, but right now I want to be alone. Alone for a considerable time so that I can think few things out."

"He wouldn't mind that, sir," Puneet said. "But in case you wish to change your mind, do let me know."

"Definitely." Ranveer smiled and Puneet left without further questions.

"So, how is everything going?" Ranveer heard his father's voice as he sat in the balcony outside his room, reading a newspaper that he barely did to save his time; but recent news regarding Mr. Zaveri's case often caught his attention and the pages of the papers had some of them having been scratched with pencil or pen, in case something important was there. Having heard the voice he put the paper aside and welcomed his father.

"Come, Baba." He smiled.

"How's it going?" his father said.

"It's fine. Only few more information is to be gathered before Mr. Zaveri's final trial. He's expecting a long term sentence."

"And you really want him to be punished?"

"Doesn't matter. It's the law that needs him, and he as well has to understand where he went wrong."

"Did you talk to Ishani? She must be worried about the whole matter."

The question made Ranveer's heart twist in a familiar way, as he turned his eyes back to the newspaper, hoping his father didn't notice the disappointment he had experienced right now.

"What happened?" his father said, when Ranveer made no answer.

Ranveer shook his head. "Nothing," he whispered.

"I don't believe so. What is it? Speak up!"

"You won't understand it, Baba."

"Lad, I'm your dad. Come on."

"Baba, you think it's funny? It's not," Ranveer answered, trying not to be rude.

"I didn't say that," his father said. "Now it's sure something is wrong. What is it?"

"Baba, she _still_ thinks I'm her servant, her servant who cannot help himself and she has to be his savior even now. Ishani, I mean." The bitterness and pain returned once again, while his father looked at him in surprise.

"What nonsense is this? Did she say that?"

"She's too polite to say anything that."

"How come you think this way?"

Ranveer narrated the incidents that took place in last few days while his father listened to each of his words attentively and after Ranveer finished, his father spoke in a tone Ranveer could not understand for a while.

"Well, you are a fool." The response shocked Ranveer.

"I am a fool, why? It was her fault," he answered immediately, in his defense.

"Her fault? Did you tell her you had a plan when you left for Chicago? How was she supposed to know? Scams in the companies are so common, Ranveer, that sharpest of the brains have been deceived and manipulated and it took her nothing more than a genuine concern for you to take the blame upon herself. Where is her fault?"

"But-" Ranveer was cut short by his father once again.

"But, what, Ranveer? Get out of your miserable life and view it from _her_ perspective. What would you have done if you were at her place?"

"The same," Ranveer answered.

"Why does it surprise you if she did the same?"

"I love her," Ranveer said, without any hesitation.

"And you are her best friend," his father added. "Ishani has never had anyone except you, you know that very well, and the thought of you suffering the consequences of the mistakes you were not responsible for were not any entertainment for her. Just imagine, Ranveer, for how many people can Ishani do that? Sacrifice all she has achieved in her life!"

"You think she genuinely cares for me? She does not think of me as her servant or any of that?" Ranveer asked, feeling the will to hear otherwise vanishing away.

"Of course she does care about you."

Ranveer pondered over his father's words for a few minutes and said, "But what if she really does think me otherwise and not the way you explained me, Baba? I don't know anything about her feelings."

"You don't have to," his father answered. "I have seen Ishani for years and years, even though I don't understand her as much you do, I clearly understand why she would do this all for you. She might not love you, Ranveer, but she is sorry for her _mistakes_ and all you have to do is wait for her to say something. Your answers will come to you one day."

Finishing his last words, the old man stood up, and with a light pat on Ranveer's right shoulder he walked away, leaving him swimming into his own consoling thoughts. Few moments later Ranveer saw his father strolling in the garden, whistling slowly to himself and sifting the plants and flowers carefully, which bloomed gloriously in the daylight heralding the new season of spring. Ranveer could not help but play Ishani's words in his mind again and again, her voice often comforting him and often tormenting him. "I care for you, Ranveer." Her voice echoed in his ears once again as he looked about himself, wondering if Ishani was somewhere close to him. He quickly took his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Puneet," he said, and after the response from the other side he added, "Let me know when Ishani comes to the office, if she does today, or if she's planning to skip her visit do inform me wherever she is right now. It's urgent." Ranveer spoke it all in a genuine professional tone.

"I'm sorry, sir, but she has not come to the office today and Mr. Khanna informed that she has taken her days off for some time now which has caused us postponing some of our meetings already. We can't contact her and no idea where she can be right now. Should I do something, sir?"

"No, I will see it myself. Thank you."

Ranveer's heart sank as he disconnected the call stead. "Where are you, Ishani?" he whispered to himself.

After some time he gathered courage to pick up his phone once again and dialed her number, as his heart beat quickly. She could not pick up said her phone was not reachable. He tried again and again but no development. She had no friends to know her whereabouts and having distanced herself from the public it was harder to trace her. Not wanting to disturb her privacy he decided to find a way to her himself and stood up with a determination in his heart: to make up for the mistakes he had made of misunderstanding her.

In the next few minutes, Ranveer found himself driving across the West Point to Shacklefords next to his house and taking a shortcut to the west he travelled towards East Sussex. Something told him she could be there. The quiet nature of the place must have invited her to find a solace in its sublime tranquility. Ranveer, however, continued look into other directions lest she was present somewhere nearby and any of her sign could be discovered but to his aching disappointments he found none. It took him 3 hours to reach East Essex and then next 15 minutes to the east towards Camber Sands beach. He loitered, wandered further, beyond the sights which allowed themselves to be noticed but there was none. In the meantime he often tried her number as well in case his luck favored him but it didn't. Neither her phone worked and nor was she visible as far his eyes could follow. This place was one of the thousands of the possible ones Ishani could be found in, but the distance from her felt awful although it was temporary.

Not knowing where to see or find her Ranveer headed back, though not disappointed and more determined. By the evening he returned back to London and searched in the next few possible places Ishani had mentioned to him at times and he suspected her to be in but did not find a single clue of hers. The evening grew into night with the moon rising high, illuminating in the absolute darkness and stars gleaming gleefully accompanying it overhead. He sat in the car, tired from the day's developments and the mental weariness added more misery to the existing one.

It was half past 10 by now when a thought struck Ranveer suddenly. How could he be so wrong and ignorant? Yes, this was the place she could be in! He had to be with her, by her side. Ranveer began driving once again and crossing the lanes one by one, forgetting the state of the surroundings his car halted with a sharp jerk at the road beside King's Church. He stared at the tall building, its gentle essence again overcoming him with the feelings of his last two visits. He had come here twice before and those days were registered as the best days of his life in London, and he knew the third visit was no waste. He nervously entered the church as the fear of not finding Ishani at this last destination felt too painful to bear, but this time he saw a hope...few yards away he could see a young woman sitting on the bench in such a position that he could see her hands on the table clasped into each other before her, and in the warm silence of the hall he could hear her light sobs though her face was covered with the hairs that fell on her face, splashing down on her shoulder. It did not take more than a nanosecond for him to realize who this woman was. Ishani.

He called her out but his voice did not reach her: his guilty self spoke too slowly.

"Ishani," he said again, this time louder, as he felt his own voice reflecting back to him. Ishani turned her gaze towards him and he could tell she must have believed him to be an apparition of his for her eyes still sought a hint of reality in him. Ranveer advanced towards her while Ishani too stood up from her seat and walked towards him. Words fell short as they stood together in front of another, and silence seemed to answer all the questions that ensued between them.

Slowly Ranveer came further and gently wiped Ishani's tears as her gaze followed his hands and she closed her eyes as his cold fingers came in touch with her warm skin.

"I'm sorry, Ishani," Ranveer said, as he cupped her cheeks, wiping the drops of the tears that appeared continuously on her face. "I'm really sorry."

"No, I didn't realize what I did to you," she said, shaking her head. "I should have trusted you."

"You look more stupid when defending my stupidity." Ranveer chuckled slowly, as a small smile appeared on Ishani's face as well. "How could you trust me when I shared nothing with you about my plan? I didn't want you to drag into this and never in my wildest dreams could I imagine you to be trapped in this mess." He finished guiltily.

"You were mad because you cared about me, I knew that." Ishani smiled, guiltily.

"But I was such a jerk to you. Never realized how you would have felt after Mr. Zaveri's arrest. It was all my fault, Ishani, trust me."

Ishani shook her head once again and brought her palm to his lips. "Please," she whispered, "can't I even apologize to you? You don't know how terrible I have been feeling after that."

Ranveer felt speechless as Ishani's words melted into his heart like a soft candy and he stared at her for a few moments. "You don't have to," he said, at last.

"Do you forgive me? I can't endure it anymore."

"I do."

As he finished, to Ranveer's utmost surprise Ishani took him in a tight embrace leaning towards him and slithering her arms around his neck slowly, while her head rested on his chest. Ranveer, surprised for a while, reciprocated back as he let his arms circle around her in a protective cradle, tightly. He heard Ishani softly sigh under her breath while few sobs left her lips after a few moments. He did not stop her from crying as he stroked her hair gently, tucking them back as they fell on her face once again, and caressing the back of her head.

For a moment he thought it could indeed be one of those false alluring dreams where he found her too close to himself but the blush of dawn brought another story altogether, intertwined with a feeling of endless heartache. But the thought of present moment being any such thing was forbidden by her arms that so protectively circled around him, her stinging sobs that reminded him of his own terrible mistakes she had been the victim of, and her smell that could not be a false evidence of her existence next to him. He did not know how long the time had passed, or how long he held her in his arms, all he knew he did not want this moment to end ever. Even though for a short while, he had been blessed to have her for a few more moments in his life.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello, guys! First of all, I'm sorry for the late update. Things have been a mess last few days with the spoilers about the show which affected the update terribly. And, yes, in case someone finds this chapter boring or you know what I mean kindly blame the spoilers.**

 **Chapter 40**

As they separated, Ranveer looked at Ishani. Her face showed now showed no signs of worries, sadness or pain anymore. He could stare at her for the rest of the night had she not insisted him to leave. Ranveer could not deny how his heart felt empty, devoid of any emotion that he had been presented with all of a sudden in last few minutes. Life was strange, very strange, he thought, for what it meant to have something getting easily he knew not, and often something having by his side he had only seen in his distant dreams that he never expected to come true felt as unreal as pretty fairy tales. But he had her, _his_ Ishani, by his side who was not less than an unreal, unattainable fairy to him.

"Where are you lost?" Ishani snapped her fingers in front him as he continued to look at her.

"Nothing," Ranveer replied. "I mean I'm not lost anywhere. It seems to be unbelievable even now that we're here, Ishani. I never thought of this."

"Nor did I," Ishani answered, and Ranveer could see with each moment passing her face grew more jovial, just like the fairy he had imagined her to be, radiant, glowing with happiness and love. "But, we're here. So much has happened since I last met you. I never thought I could have you back or see the same flicker in your eyes like before. You don't know how better I feel." Ishani looped her arm around Ranveer as they both turned towards the idol of Christ.

"So, my wish has been fulfilled," Ishani said, quietly enough but Ranveer heard her.

"Wish?"

"Yes," Ishani answered. "Wish to have you, my friend Ranveer, back in my life." Ranveer felt Ishani wanted to add something more but kept it to her and he did not persuade her either. Rather he felt her words coming to him as if in a dream, floating quietly, and seeping in his heart like the first ray of the dawn breaking into the darkest corner of an abandoned world since forever.

"What happened again?" Ishani asked him as he realized he had forgotten to answer her.

"Uh, well, so that was your wish!"

"Yes," Ishani said, taking his hand into hers, "I missed you so much, Ranveer."

So did I, he wanted to say but could not add anything and smiled in return. There still remained a veil between them that Ranveer hated. Hated truly, just like the feeling of staying away from her. He wished he could wrap his arms around her and have her closer so that she would never leave him again. And at the same time he hated himself for having such a desire. She wasn't his. She loved Chirag: the ring gleaming in the golden radiance of the church hall presented this bitter truth only, and she had wanted him back as her friend only. How he wished a miracle could make her fall in love with him, however selfish he found himself in that moment. Ranveer slowly moved out of her reach while she looked at him, puzzled. Ranveer did not react, instead passed a smile and turned to leave.

"Let's go," he said, "it's late already."

Ishani nodded and walked beside him. There was no one in the church right now but the place did not look empty despite only two people being there, he and Ishani. Ranveer thanked God in his heart, for he had found his life back once again. Ishani was with him and now nothing could go wrong.

"I'll drop you home. You can call your driver for your car," Ranveer said.

"Oh, it's alright," Ishani returned. "I'll go back on my own."

"Oh, hello," Ranveer said, immediately, "it's late night and you are not supposed to go alone."

"Oh, hello," Ishani replied, "I'm not a kid not to be able to help me."

"Don't be so stubborn, Ishani. It's not safe at night to..."

"Oh, God! Ranveer," Ishani ejaculated, but before she could speak any further, Ranveer felt a different look in her eyes as she smiled and added, "Well, let's go."

"Are you sure?"

"Am I not supposed to?"

"I'm sure there is always a direct and better way to answer the questions?"

"And I'm also sure there is always a way not to ask so many questions when you are feeling asleep," Ishani said, louder.

"Ugh! This girl, I tell you," Ranveer said, looking sideways.

"What this girl, huh?" Ishani said, turning him towards her grasping his shoulder.

"Someone was feeling asleep few minutes back. I suppose we should be going," Ranveer retorted, whilst Ishani, he could see, embarrassed made her way towards his car.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything to say...to be rude," Ishani said.

"No, it's alright." Ranveer sighed. "I thought you were too stubborn."

No words were spoken from either side for the next few minutes as Ranveer drove across and Ishani simply stared out of the window. The night felt slightly colder as stars above shone brightly in the hazy sky while the moon felt lighter than its usual shade.

"Ranveer," Ishani spoke after a few minutes while Ranveer looked at her. Ishani continued, "I want to meet Zaveri uncle."

"Ishani?" Ranveer said, amazed at her demand.

"Yes, I want to talk to him."

"Are you sure?"

Ishani nodded, as Ranveer saw her eyes going misty.

"I will tell you when we can visit him and I hope it's done sooner."

About 1 and half hours later Ranveer's car halted at the road beside Ishani's house, with the darkness hovering over it.

"It's dark," Ranveer said.

"Yes, I will switch on the lights once I go in," Ishani smiled.

"Alright, then. I must leave now for home."

"Don't you want to come in? You've never been in here," Ishani said.

"Not today, Ishani. You are tired and need rest. I can visit you any time later."

"Good night, Ranveer," Ishani smiled.

Ranveer smiled back as he left, taking a last look at her. He drove further, and could see from the mirror that Ishani still stood where he had dropped her, waving her hand in his direction. For a moment he wished to go back to her but the moon rising high indicated it was not the right time. He could see her the next day and wished the night passed soon.

When the view of Ranveer's dark grey car had faded from her sight Ishani turned back with a broad smile on her face. She walked further into her house with the scent of the fresh air reaching her in a genial way, and a new feeling fragmented in her heart. She threw her red jacket on the bed and lay down herself, her face staring upwards the ceiling. Ishani closed her eyes and the memories of the last 2 hours flashed back in her mind. They were back! She touched her cheeks where few hours ago were but tears. Nothing had changed, she felt, ever since they last had separated and she could have those last two years back once again. Ishani could have shouted, screamed, jumped and danced had it not all appeared to be a dream till now. And all she could do was let her heart soar in the white clouds of the happiness it had found after long years of misery and loneliness.

Two years filled of void and miseries came to end, she thought, and now she would never let Ranveer go anywhere. She had known in these years what it felt like to be _without_ him, wandering in an unknown barren land with no destination to reach at the end. However, she hated how reluctant he seemed at times and tried to keep himself away from her; she wished she knew the cause and could tell him but the thought made her blush vehemently as she flipped over and buried her face in the feather pillow, smiling to herself.

"Ugh! I wish I knew what is wrong with me!" she whispered to herself as she fell asleep slowly, dreaming of a new life that awaited her ahead.

Ranveer tiptoed quietly into his room, fearing his parents to wake up, for they could sense his most silent of the steps, as he entered his dark room. Getting in he switched on the lights and placed his phone aside on the table and jacket on the bed itself. He slowly walked upto the cupboard and drew a file and with the first page opening down dropped a very old photograph. Ranveer's eyes fell on it as he picked it up carefully and his lips curved in a soft smile. A young Ishani in the photograph stood by but not in a merry mood, for her eyes had tears and her lips twitched downwards in a state to cry, while he stood by her side with a mischievous smile on his face, his right hand curled over on her left shoulder. He could not keep himself from laughing aloud as the memory renewed itself in his mind once again. Like various times before this incident the event was his and Ishani's arguments over who his Mota Babuji loved the most. Ishani cried he was her father so he loved her the most while Ranveer argued he was his Mota Babuji so he loved him the most. As the part of the solution they were told they were loved equally while Ranveer, to Ishani's disappointments, had again mentioned she was not told the truth and it was he who was loved by his Mota Babuji the most because he preferred to keep Ranveer in his company more. Suddenly Sharman had come with his new camera which he was to take on the trip with his friends and taken a snap of Ranveer and Ishani where Ranveer had been smiling which Ishani believed to be wicked and mean and Ishani had her eyes filled with unnecessary tears (as Ranveer afterwards told her explaining he was joking and Mota Babuji truly loved her the most but she had not understood the joke until very late).

Ranveer drew a sigh as he held the photo close to him and went to bed to sleep although felt robbed of it since last few days, but tonight it was not because of any pain he felt, but happiness felt too good to be true; and the moments passed by, too beautiful to be real. He could not help but smile still like a child as long as his eyes did not feel weary and lowered quietly down driving him into a peaceful slumber.

The morning sun spread its golden rays widely on the town as the mild breeze swirled over chasing away the remains of the harsh winter that had lingered behind. The scent of the flowers filled the air as the morning smiled brightly in the early daylight. Ranveer woke up, rubbing his eyes and stretched his arms sideways, yawning softly. The clock placed nearby struck 6.30 in the morning which made Ranveer open his eyes wide surprise and spring out of the bed.

"Oh, no!" he shrieked. "I cannot delay today. I should inform Ishani already."

Rishi had fixed a visit of Ishani and Ranveer to Mr. Zaveri after Ranveer had informed him of the matter late at night while his journey home. It was not tough but had taken certain amount of hardship in getting it done since Mr. Zaveri was to be transferred to HM Wandsworth prison the same day. However, the matter was solved and the old man could be visited for 30 minutes post 11AM. Ranveer and Ishani had to arrive at straight 11.30. He informed Ishani about the trip who initially seemed slightly afraid but at Ranveer's insistence she had made her mind to take her one final visit.

Ranveer picked up Ishani at 10 while she remained nervous wondering how could she even talk to him since she did not truly know what she felt: hatred, pity, regret or what.

"It's not to you to feel like that, Ishani," Ranveer answered, "it's him who should be unable to look into your eyes. Do meet him and say what you have to say. You don't have to feel any regret personally in order to talk to him. Just go and say whatever you want to."

Ishani nodded her head, though feeling awful, while Ranveer continuously remarked she was not to feel anything bad regarding the matter.

1 hour later Ishani walked along the passage of the cell of Belmarsh prison in which Mr. Zaveri was kept. Policemen guarded the whole path from the entrance till the end. Ishani felt awkward with each step for Ranveer had refused to accompany her saying he would not be needed and she could talk to Mr. Zaveri the way she wished to. Perhaps he sensed her awkwardness himself because she felt uncomfortable with the thought already, and it was good he was not with her. Ishani was accompanied by one of the officers from the force who led her in a dark room where the presence of the light looked nigh, only the light shafts of the clambering sun managed to make their way in, though it was dimly lit with yellow light. It was cold and deserted and the feeling made her more uncomfortable as she was left alone for a few seconds before Mr. Zaveri was brought in. He looked simple with none of the accessories that he often carried with him. The brightness of his face had dimmed and he looked now much older than she last saw him.

For a moment she wished to face him in the cruel manner that she had imagined ever since his arrest but the moment her eyes fell upon him they were filled with uncontrollable pity, though she kept herself too far from uttering anything she felt, instead her cold voice, broken voice said.

"Why?"

Mr. Zaveri seemed to understand her question as he without further explanation answered on his own.

"I have told RV everything and there is no more to add," Mr. Zaveri answered.

"Didn't you even for once think what my Papa did for you? How could one be so heartless as you?"

Mr. Zaveri withdrew his eyes from her and did not speak.

"Zaveri uncle, we were like family all these years, weren't we? It didn't hurt me to know what happened to our company or me, but the thought that you were not loyal to my father was painful."

"You are too young to understand what I had felt, Ishani," Mr. Zaveri said. "Love. Love is the answer of your questions."

"That wasn't _love_. That was hatred, treachery. What you did," Ishani said, tears welling up in her eyes. "When you love someone you know what it is to love, to lose, to have everything in form their happiness and joys and their tears sting you, hurt you. You do not just feel so for your own people, instead in your eyes it applies to everyone; because if something happening to your loved one is harming them you'd know this is how others will feel if they were in your place. But all you thought was your own revenge. Did you think how would Papa feel if he found out about this when he was alive? He trusted you so much," Ishani said breathlessly but was interrupted by Mr. Zaveri.

"Wrong. He trusted Ranveer, his servant, the most," he said spitefully.

Ishani laughed, tears in her eyes. "People like you would never understand him," she said. "What enmity did you have with Ranveer? Why damage him so much?"

"I gave you my answers, Ishani."

"Oh, yes," Ishani said. "You clearly have nothing more to say." The more Ishani talked to the old man the less pitiable he felt. He was cruel and evil. "You don't feel anything? No guilt, nothing?" she added, resentfully, although feeling sure she wouldn't be getting any desired answers.

"Not at all. All I feel is failure. I failed in my sole mission to destroy the man who destroyed my life years ago. You and your father owe your life and company to RV, Ishani. Many years ago he saved your father from my clutches and now he has saved you. I swear the day I come back I will destroy him and you completely."

"Then I will make sure you are punished for all your _crimes_ dearly, uncle. Many more evidences against you are being found and people have realized you were never the man you professed yourself to be. Let the law do their work," Ishani said, and could see Mr. Zaveri had a streak of fear over his face now but he seemed too timid to say anything which could back her out. At her signal, the guard who had brought Mr. Zaveri escorted him back to his cell while Ishani saw the men leaving, her eyes again being filled with tears.

Ishani turned back to leave, her heart beating irregularly as Mr. Zaveri's each word rang in her mind again and again. He could never harm Ranveer or her anymore, she thought. He was trying to frighten her and it was clear when she saw him afraid himself. It would take him years to get out and there could never be any danger from him anymore. Ishani, however disappointed, felt better now. Mr. Zaveri's betrayal not only gave her an experience but also returned her lost friend, Ranveer. Ishani saw Ranveer standing beside his car, staring towards her direction, and he smiled as he saw her approaching to him.

"Well, I'm back," Ishani said, smiling.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hi, all. I'm back (not a proud thing to say when I'm so late, I know :D) with the next chapter. Anyway, here's the next update and hopefully not a disappointing one.**

 **Chapter 41**

Ishani could not have been happier with her life which felt complete after years of abandonment and misery followed by the tormenting heartbreaks being caused by few tragic revelations and events. World without any realization looked better and happier now. The cold frost frozen upon the surface of her heart had burst open causing the fragrance and the warmth of the spring season to creep in her heart and light her world brilliantly. Her meeting with Mr. Zaveri was no better than she had expected but her friend, Ranveer, being by her side meant the world to her. Even after two weeks of the event she could not stop smiling at his innocent gestures to make her feel better as if he had read on her face what she needed right then. He had forgotten to smile in these years and those stupid jokes that in ordinary circumstances might have made her mad brought smiles on her face today, for Ranveer's words now somewhat lacked the spark that made him who he was years ago. But she was happy nonetheless.

Her heart ached with the sudden joys and happiness she once felt were impossible to attain, but now no more of the old torment haunted her heart. Time spent with her friend again felt the best moments of the day, and one that she could cherish forever. Yet despite the time she spent with Ranveer, Ishani could not understand the cause of his uneasiness. Perhaps she did, deep down, but it felt too painful of a thought to consider in that moment that she dared not delve deeper and ruin the happiness that came back into her life after years.

It was late at night when she found herself unable to sleep because of the new deals and clients joining in suddenly like they had never done before. After Mr. Zaveri's departure from her life Ishani had managed to maintain a position for herself which was credited on her name only, however she had different thoughts on the matter. Her mother had called her several times telling her how happy she really was that everything was fine now and Ishani was doing better in her business; even the family business was better in India too. Ishani had expanded her works from building constructions to various others which consisted of manufacturing of the machineries for the vehicles. She was accompanied by Mr. Smith Williamson in her new venture. Mr. Williamson, the same man Ishani wanted to save Ranveer from, had proposed a deal with her which she had accepted wholeheartedly despite her slight reluctance. Mr. Williamson held gatherings for his closest of the clients and business partners. Ishani's nervousness increased when she was told she was to be a part of it as well as to finalize few deals with the Williamson Group. However, spending months along with the professionals she was now more than used to facing the challenges though at times they took her by surprise. Amidst her contemplations her phone rang loudly making her spring out of her thoughts.

Ishani needed not the introduction of the caller as a haughty, careless voice from the other side spoke.

"Hey, babes," Chirag said.

"It's you," Ishani said, trying to be indifferent.

"Of course, baby," Chirag said, as if ignoring her indifference, "I missed you so much."

"I'm surprised," Ishani said, not altering her tone.

"First of all, I'm really sorry," Chirag said sweetly, "I couldn't be there for you when you needed me the most. And second, I promise never to leave you alone again. I was so busy that I couldn't look upto you."

"You don't have to apologize, Chirag," Ishani said, now her voice softening; "I never expect anything from you. And it's better to keep it this way. Any special reason to call me at this hour?"

"I was just worried about you," Chirag answered.

"Oh," Ishani said, and fell silent.

"I'm really sorry, and can you please forgive me? Ishani, can't we even talk for a while...about us and our future?" Chirag added, sensing her uneasiness.

In general circumstances she could have smiled, blushed like any other girl would do at the mention 'future' with her lover but Ishani did not feel that way. No blush crept over her face, no smile crossed her lips. No pitter-patter was felt in her stomach. She kept quiet while Chirag waited and with no answer returning he started again. "Ishani, you there? I was..." but Ishani interrupted him.

"I'm busy right now. Can we talk later?" Ishani said, disconnecting the call but felt Chirag wanted to say something she did not hear. She did not feel curious enough to know either and was glad the conversation ended on a better note than going on the dirty one that she always feared.

* * *

The next two days felt heavy due to extra workload and meetings but the third one brought its weird surprises with it. Mr. Williamson invited Ishani himself and insisted her to turn up at any cost the next evening. The invitation was accepted cordially and Ishani agreed to visit him as time permitted her. In between, she could not get herself to be in contact with Ranveer regularly for quite some time and today was one of the same days. However, the meeting with Mr. Williamson was to be held at 9 PM and Ishani had to be there at the right time.

It was around 9 when Ishani set her foot into a large hall surrounded by royal looking green walls with the breeze entering through the windows dearly and the ceiling leading upto higher and higher beyond the ordinary ones she had regularly seen. The marble floor glistened in the evening lights and a soft music flew in the background not disturbing the silent chattering of the guests. Ishani, along with Mr. Khanna, made her way towards a large table where Mr. Williamson already sat with few of his guests. He was a man in his mid 50s yet had maintained a look younger than his real self. His eyes were deep and his face slightly wrinkled along with dark grey hair, but not giving away too much of his real self. One could not easily guess him to be a man of such age. Along with it he seemed to possess an agility not easily found but his old age had gained him the experience and wisdom required to stay in the market for so long. As Ishani moved forward her eyes fell on someone extremely unexpected: Ranveer. She gasped lightly as she saw him and beside him sat a young woman, someone of her own age, but she had never heard of or seen her before. Ishani looked at them as a pang of anger and pain suddenly struck her heart which for a moment felt cruel and unbearable. However, she withdrew her gaze away and followed where now Mr. Williamson had been waiting.

"Welcome, Miss Parekh," he said, as he saw her approaching. "We're glad to have you."

"Thank you, Mr. Williamson," she said, her eyes still following Ranveer who had not noticed her so far. "I am honored to be here." Ishani smiled.

"Please take a seat," he said, gesturing Ishani to sit on the last empty chair. Ishani's eyes remained fixed on Ranveer and the woman who he talked to which made Ishani slightly furious and kept making her withdraw her attention from Mr. Williamson and the discussion.

"Thank you," she said, talking a look at everyone present and said a "good evening" to everyone to which everyone nodded and greeted her back.

"Here we have," he said, as Ishani struggled to keep her eyes on him and smiled embarrassingly, while few other members sitting on the table turned to have a look at them and few others left, "the plan for our next project, Ms. Parekh. It is more or less for the Bugati's next model that the company is supposed to prepare for, and as we already discussed it's being planned for the common people of the country. You see, it's getting in the fashion once again and quickly so, so it becomes quite an expensive thought given we have to keep its individuality alive and yet make a new start as well. Also for some time now the company has been the lowest since the day it started. They're both at loss and gain, though it seems quite strange this time. What do you have to say?"

Ishani cleared her thought. "It needs revolution and an easy going air about it. We need to keep it into the reach of the common people of the region, initially, which seems quite unlikely for the moment, sir, (given they're struggling a lot these days) but if the company provides more space to the product it has to have better outcomes for it. And they do not have to go ahead instantly, but gradually we can make it possible. You see, there is a lot of competition in the market which others are utilizing and we need to do the same, though smartly enough. _Innovation_ , in my mind, is the only answer."

"Certainly," Mr. Williamson said with a smile, "but the company has a high profile reputation and don't you think it being too simple will cost it its uniqueness? Something it is always known for. There is no problem in it getting simple but I doubt if the owners of the company will ever allow that."

"It's not simple to be simple. You have to convince them, sir," Ishani answered; "it is the only way, isn't it? If you don't mind, Mr. Williamson, may I have a look around?"

"Sure," he said. "Leave that to me. I will look for some flexibility from their side and hopefully they will give. And sure, do visit anywhere you want to." He added at last.

"Thank you," Ishani smiled and stood up. She looked around, the people by now were more in numbers and few she had seen this evening had already left but that did not bother her. Her feet propelled towards the place Ranveer still sat and so did the same woman, still their conversations going on.

"Have been talking something important, Mr. RV?" Ishani said, looking at Ranveer, and ignoring the woman completely. Ishani did not care to look rude to anyone.

"Ishani, what are you doing here?" Ranveer looked surprised.

"Might I ask you the same?"

"Oh, well," he said, "I had come here for something not so important but you would be here wasn't expected."

Ishani crossed her arms and feigned a smile. "It's always good, isn't it? Doing the unexpected."

Ranveer did not say anything and Ishani chose to look at him while the woman sat, staring at them awkwardly.

"Uh, can I leave now?" she said, looking at both of them nervously.

"Oh, no, just stay here, please," Ranveer said. "And I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce you two. Shreya, this Ishani, my friend and business partner and, Ishani, this is Shreya..."

"Your friend," Ishani interrupted, crossly.

"We have met only twice, so calling friend seems bit too much to me," Shreya said, smiling, as if she was confused.

"Twice?"

"Ishani," Ranveer spoke again, "she is the one Maa wanted me to see for the marriage. You remember me seeing someone few weeks back, I told you about? That was our first meeting and second one is today. She came here on behalf of her father and that's how we met again."

"Looks like I disturbed you two, then. Carry on, guys. I should leave," Ishani said and turned around when Ranveer grabbed her by wrist.

"Where are you going, Ishani?" he said.

"My problem."

"No, it's not. Tell me what is it."

"It's nothing. I need to go. You should go back to your _friend_ ; look, she's waiting," Ishani said, yanking her hand away from his.

"What has happened to you, Ishani? Is there anything wrong? Did anyone say something?"

"No one did; I'm perfectly alright. And let me go."

Before Ranveer could say anything further Ishani was called by one of the guests. She looked at Ranveer, which he assumed felt accusingly, and trotted away. He had no reason to follow her but waited for her to free from the new business and then talk to her.

* * *

Ranveer waited for Ishani to return for the next 15 minutes but could not find her anywhere. The guests over there could not tell of her anything when asked and her phone like usually did not work. No one could tell where she was and Mr. Khanna had left already right after his arrival. It was not yet late but he hoped she couldn't leave so early or without telling him but there was no sign of hers.

"Is everything alright?" Shreya's voice called him.

"I hope so," Ranveer said, still looking around.

"I feel she has left," Shreya said. "She looked upset."

"How can you be sure? She knew I was waiting for her here," Ranveer said impatiently, still trying her number on phone.

"She was upset and would have liked to stay alone. This is what people do. And if I'm not wrong it's her, Ishani Parekh, the girl you love. Isn't it, RV?"

"How do...I mean, how did you...?" Ranveer fumbled, amazed.

"Come on, RV. You gave it away yourself. It's written on your face so clearly that even someone with only a single brain cell can see that you love Ishani Parekh. The way you look at her is enough to tell anyone you love her." Shreya smiled.

"It's funny, isn't it?"

"Quite so," Shreya said. "But sometimes things are not too bad as we think them to be. Anyway, you should see her right now. I feel she needed you, RV."

Ranveer sighed. "I should be going to see her, yes. Thank you, Shreya. God knows what made her so upset."

* * *

"Ishani, open the door," Ranveer said, as Ishani after 10 continuous blank calls picked up her phone. "I'm at your door."

"Go back. I don't want to see you," she cried.

"Don't be stupid, Ishani. Come on," Ranveer said.

"If that makes me _stupid_ , let it be."

"Don't be stubborn. I don't want to break into your house like a thief," Ranveer insisted again.

"Don't waste your time, Ranveer. Leave."

"You know I'm not going to leave unless you are out. Without seeing you now I'm not going anywhere."

"I want to be alone."

"You have the whole night ahead."

"Ranveer, leave," Ishani groaned, "leave me on my own."

"Are you coming or I should..."

But before Ranveer could finish his last sentence he heard the sound of her footsteps the door and in front of him it opened with a light inaudible creak, behind it stood Ishani, her eyes filled with dry tears and face emanating only sadness. His heart broke as he saw her coming out of the room.

"Are you alright?" he said softly, as Ishani stood before him. "What have you made of yourself? Why didn't you come to me? I waited for you so long, Ishani."

Ishani stayed silent.

"Ishani, say something."

"Come in. It's still cold outside," she whispered slowly.

Ranveer, rather awkwardly, made his way into the room. He had come here once before but the place back then did not look as solemn as it did today. The café on the other side was not yet closed and low whispers of the customers could be heard. Ishani led him to the sofa and gestured him to sit and sat herself beside him. The room was warmer with light red curtains drawn to the windows which kept the cold wind from coming in..

"What's wrong?" Ranveer said, looking into her eyes, and sinking on the couch. Ishani shook her head.

"I don't know."

"Did Baa say something to bother you?"

Ishani shook her head once again. "No."

"Any professional problem?"

"Company has never been better."

"What is this, then?"

"I don't know. Why is it not same for us anymore? Why do I feel something is wrong even if you're with me? I hated seeing you there with... We hadn't talked in 3 days. And I suddenly see you in the party...I hate this," Ishani said, shaking her head, her words unintelligible.

"I'm sorry, Ishani. I did not know you were coming there too. I should have asked you, I know. But I didn't know you expected me to be with you all the time there," Ranveer said guiltily.

"It's not just 'there,' in the party, I meant," Ishani interposed, "I want it to be all the time. We are best friends, Ranveer..." her words faltered as he looked at her once again.

"Don't say that, Ishani. We both know what's the truth. Don't make yourself so used to me that when you leave finally you'd not be able to go. You have a life of your own and that's where you belong."

"But why? Weren't we like this before too? Why can't everything be like it always was until two years ago? If we try, I swear, everything _will_ be alright."

"It's not possible," Ranveer said. "So much has changed since then that time does not allow me to be the same and nor can we ever be. Accept the change, Ishani. Accept the change."

"I fear losing you, Ranveer. I dread this. I will die if I ever lose you again. This change is useless and terrible if it means ever losing you." Tears poured out of her eyes.

Ranveer swallowed hard, her words always came as a part of the great mystery to him, like those cryptic clues left for the heroes in the old tales where their lives and existence depended upon their solutions. A part of him felt like jumping with joy but at the same time it wilted back to its original self once again for what his heart believed could never happen.

 _It couldn't be true._

"What happened, Ranveer?" Ishani said. "Why don't you say something?"

"Nothing," he answered, pulling her into his arms softly. "I'm never leaving you, Ishani. Never. Until my last breath you'd find me by your side in your hour of need." Ishani sighed slowly as she too curled her arms around him, without uttering a word, and for the first time in the evening smiling contentedly.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey, all. So, here comes the next chapter. And it's no exaggeration, but I'm insanely, terribly madly afraid about this chapter.(fingers crossed). :D**

 **Chapter 42**

Dreams. Dreams, as they say, are not real. They are not real because they do not exist within the confinements of our three dimensional _reality_ ; and barely have anything to do with the fourth one called Time. How true this was Ranveer could never tell, for ever since he came to understand life and its meaning in the context of _reality_ ,he had found himself struggling with this fact only. Ishani Parekh was his dream, an unattainable one. Was this dream a fallacy meant to torment him in his sleep as well as in wake? He never had an answer. But he had known how it felt to see those eyes lacking the same love he had in his ever since the realization of his existence. Yet he never denied his love was simply...Love. He did not _desire_ her, or possessed any element that could usurp the purity of his love. He never understood if it was such a thing, but he always took pride in his feelings whenever his thoughts halted at her mention that his love was not about desire or desperation but something he could never explain to anyone. He loved her. He truly did. Just like a child loving the silvery precious object placed in the dark sky every night, moon. She was his moon. He loved her and whenever his own heart cried in the agony of the truth of his misfortune, Ranveer would make himself understand, somehow, who he was and who she was. They were never meant to be.

His pride never elevated to being the cause of his vanity but it remained there, curled within his heart, in all those changeless years that only had their colors' changed but everything else in their spirit was same: lifeless. Lifeless because she wasn't by his side and he knew she could never be. Ranveer found it intensely strange today how his heart began to flutter as Ishani's eyes fell upon him in the party, and how a glint of the dulcet love was so visible in her eyes, as if the brightest star sparkling amidst the darkest of the clouds. It was not that he was making up the stories in his heart to comfort it, but a part of him certainly knew what his mind could never come to believe. Perhaps it was foolishness, and absurdity to keep calculating these feelings and the anticipation of their reciprocation, but he could not bring himself to be completely ignorant either. It felt more absurd.

Ranveer stared out at the window, its curtains faintly stirring with the breeze passing in. The night grew serene with the café getting closed and the murmurs of the costumers fading away; the hooting of the birds had silenced in a while in the woods, though few still spoke in distance. It did not feel cold anymore. Ishani had slowly settled herself by Ranveer's side on the couch they sat, and he, to her comfort and surprise, did not push her away or say anything to upset her. Ranveer on the other hand rather hesitantly wrapped his arm around her, as her head gently fell on his shoulder. He could see she was tired as she lightly opened her eyes for a moment before giving in to the peaceful slumber that awaited her. He caressed the back of her head just like he did before when they were friends and she needed him by her side. It hurt to know he was the reason of her pain recently. Nothing could be more painful than being the cause of her tears.

Ranveer sighed as he leaned his back on the sofa, cautious enough not to wake her up while Ishani by now was leaning on his chest deeply, her arms around his own, curled, and her hair, that he hadn't realized, fastened in a ponytail falling down on her shoulder covering his view to her face. He tried turning his gaze away from her face but every breath of hers falling on him, tingling his skin under his white shirt made it harder for him every moment. He carefully pushed aside the hair locks that fell on her face while she continued to sleep quietly, as if unaware of turmoil of the world around her. He didn't blame her and when he himself fell asleep he did not know.

* * *

The dawn broke with the first rays of the sun escaping its horizon and spreading the morning colors all across dark, crimson the sky. Ishani stirred slowly to turn over when she found herself on the edge of her bed which made her pause for a few moments before her eyes fell on Ranveer, asleep next to her, her own arms around his and her head resting on his chest. For a moment she felt like giving a loud shriek but words melted in her throat as she saw him. _Really_ saw him. Unlike all the times before he seemed to have slept peacefully (or so she thought), and no worry occupied his features. In a couple of moments the memories of the last evening rushed back in her head that made her blush slightly. She gently pulled out her arms and stood up, her feet touching the cold floor quietly. Ishani glanced at the watch on the table beside her which struck 6.30 in the morning.

It wasn't long she was up when she heard a sound and after turning back saw Ranveer rubbing his eyes and yawning. His eyes fell on her as he looked at her wide eyed until the reality dawned upon him. He sprung onto his feet suddenly, as if shocked by something hard.

"Ishani, I'm sorry," he said, guiltily. "I...I didn't mean to...you were asleep and I didn't mean to..."

Ishani couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh at the way he spoke.

"We slept together," Ishani said, her voice emotionless.

"I know I should have left, Ishani, but...don't say that. I mean we did not sleep really. It was just I took a nap right before you woke up. And I'm really sorry. It shouldn't have happened..."

Ranveer did not say anything further and chose to look at the floor. Ishani herself had no idea what to say or do except looking sideways and hoping for the silence to end by any magic. At the moment her heart felt various emotions beginning from joy to guilt, sadness and an aching anticipation but none in any harmony.

"I'll prepare breakfast," she said ultimately.

"You don't have the workers?"

"I don't need any." Ishani shrugged her shoulders and left.

They both knew something had changed this morning between them. Ever since they met each other in London, their days had been unexpected and brought various surprises without any realization until they occurred. Their _new_ friendship was one of them and so was Ishani's professional life which she credited to Ranveer only, though never confessed that to him. Ranveer on the other hand had never felt so strange before. What he thought at the moment was guilt, and hope, which itself followed guilt in return. She belonged to someone else and not him. Somewhere, he felt, his pride had been assaulted the moment he fell asleep by her side like that. It shouldn't have happened. Ishani did not say anything. She was emotionless and her silence tormented him more.

She had said she would prepare breakfast and leaving her place in that moment did not seem right. He tried to say something, apology and that how sorry he was, but her silence stung him terribly and he relapsed back to feeling guilty without saying anything else.

It must have been nearly an hour when Ishani entered the room with two trays of sandwiches and two cups of coffee.

"You...?" Ranveer began but was cut short by Ishani.

"Yes, I made that, and that is what I know to prepare in such a short notice," she said.

"Short notice?" Ranveer could not keep laughter from his tone.

"Yes, you know." Ishani shrugged her shoulders.

"Atleast you have learned to make this. This is the best news for the day," Ranveer said airily.

"You don't mean that, do you?"

"Mean what?"

"You were mocking me for not being able to cook, weren't you?"

"Trust a woman with her ego," Ranveer whispered to himself, while Ishani noticed him muttering the words.

"What did you just say? That is my ego? C'mon, Ranveer. You should thank me right now."

"You took one whole hour to make this?" Ranveer picked up a burned piece of the sandwich which he began to eat afterwards.

"So what?" Ishani fumbled. "It's so hard!"

"You are impossible." Ranveer shook his head. "Come on, Ishani. You are not a kid anymore. I don't know how you manage all the time! That's why you've lost your weight, I tell you. You look so thin now. You should hire a cook for you."

"Of course not," Ishani snapped back. "I know how to take care of myself on my own."

"Very much," Ranveer laughed. "I can see that already. Is it how you start your morning?"

"No." Ishani smiled. "I get ready and visit the café and see how is it going and then do something else. It's my life, the café, I mean."

"I'm proud of you."

Ishani frowned at Ranveer thinking he might have said this sarcastically but he did not, for he did not say anything more.

"And I know better things to cook, too. It's just..." Ishani said.

"Good for you," Ranveer said; "but it's better you give up on your stubbornness and take care of yourself. You know, Falguni Maa shouldn't be unhappy."

"You're not mad at her, are you? After all that happened?" Ishani said, while Ranveer finished his breakfast.

"I don't know," he said. "Probably yes, probably no."

"Why, 'no'?"

"I don't know. Perhaps any mother would have done the same...what she did. No one would _ever_ place their servants above their family, their blood. It's natural."

"But it's wrong," Ishani whispered, blankly.

"Sorry, what?"

But before Ishani could answer anything Ranveer's phone rang, breaking their conversation.

"Hello," he said.

Ishani could not hear who was on the other side of the phone but Ranveer's expressions did not vary.

"When?" said Ranveer, his tone quieter than usual.

"What is it, Ranveer?"

Ranveer disconnected the call and looked at Ishani, though his expressions could not be read right now.

"Tell me everything is fine, Ranveer."

Ranveer shook his head, coughing lightly.

"Are you alright?" Ishani ran to him, rubbing his back.

"Mr. Zaveri... Mr. Zaveri died. Last night in his cell, they said," Ranveer managed to say. "We need to go before it's late."

Ishani for a moment lost her senses, and was brought back by Ranveer asking her to hurry as Mr. Zaveri's family might arrive or might have arrived already to retrieve his body.

* * *

Ishani and Ranveer, in the next two hours, reached the Wandsworth prison, hurrying as much as possible, battling the traffic somehow which made them delay more than needed and expected.

"Mr. Zaveri," Ishani said breathlessly, as she and Ranveer reached near the cell to find the place already empty and two cops examining the little room carefully. "Where is Mr. Zaveri?" she asked again.

"He has been taken from here, Ma'am," one of the cops said, coming towards her. "His daughter one hour ago took his body and they're heading to the US now."

Ishani gulped. "Where are they right now?"

"To the Heathrow Airport," the cop answered. "They might not have reached there, and you can catch them if you leave without any further delay."

"And what exactly had happened to him?" Ranveer asked, his voice still exhibiting no emotion. "I saw him last week and he was fine."

"Heart failure," the cop answered. "He was a patient of diabetes already which made him vulnerable to the disease and ended up costing him his life."

"We should leave now. Thank you, officer," Ishani said, when Ranveer said nothing in answer to the police officer.

"We can see them yet," Ranveer said. "Don't worry."

"I've informed Maa. Sharman bhaiya and Manas are going to their residence in United States," Ishani said, while Ranveer only answered with a nod.

In the next one hour Ishani and Ranveer reached the airport and right at the terminal Ishani's eyes fell on a young woman in her late 20s. With her stood 4 policemen, two guards, and an another man she did not know, but seemed to be the relative of Mr. Zaveri, for just like his daughter the man too looked dejected. Ishani gestured Ranveer who understood Mr. Zaveri's body was in kept in a large wooden box ready to be taken inside. Ranveer and Ishani walked upto them, and Mr. Zaveri's daughter immediately recognized Ishani as her pain-stricken eyes were filled with guilt.

"No, no," Ishani said, sympathetically, understanding the cause of her guilt and holding her hands in her own. "Don't."

"My father, Ishani," she said, and burst into uncontrollable tears. "I'm sorry."

The man rushed to her and took her in his arms. Ishani understood he was her husband.

"Shh," he said, slowly. "I'm sorry, Ms. Parekh, but she has been worried ever since the incidents happened the last month. And, I'm Shravan Mehta, her husband. She is not in the condition to talk anything, you can see that yourself."

Ishani nodded, as her eyes followed what Mr. Zaveri's daughter continued to stare at: at her father's coffin. Ishani's heart broke as their last first and last encounter's memories headed back to her, but somehow she kept quiet.

"Mrs. Mehta," Ranveer spoke for the first time, distracting Ishani from her thoughts, "I know it's not the right time to say anything, but you know it's better to let go of the past and you should not carry the weight of the unpleasant things that happened. That wasn't your fault. Your father would never have blamed you for anything."

Mrs. Mehta nodded, wiping her tears, though she could not say anything.

Ishani and Ranveer continued to console Mr. Zaveri's family when one of the guards returned (who left after Ishani and Ranveer had arrived), and whispered something to Shravan.

"It's time. We're to leave. Ishani, I hope my father did something good to you and RV when he played his games." Mrs. Mehta said, looking at Ishani guiltily.

She did not look at Ranveer while mentioning the name of RV suggested she had not guessed him to be RV at all, or perhaps thought he detested the old man enough not to witness his final departure, Ishani thought.

"I need to go, Ishani. Take care of yourself and please apologize to RV as well on my behalf. Perhaps we will see him one day."

"Good bye," Ishani whispered, holding Ranveer's hand in hers while the coffin of Mr. Zaveri taken away, and the rest of them along with his family disappeared finally.

Ranveer sighed and turned to look at Ishani whose eyes were filled with tears.

"Ishani," he said, softly squeezing her hand in his, "let's go."

She could have expected him to say something more but he had become so distant once again that until she looked at him it felt he wasn't there at all. He was mad at Mr. Zaveri, or perhaps not, but he had not expressed anything ever since the news broke to them.

"Are you alright?" she asked, as they walked past the vehicles to Ranveer's car. Ranveer nodded. "Why don't you say anything? You're not mad him now, are you?"

Ranveer shook his head. "I'm not."

"Is there anything wrong?" Ishani asked, as the driver began driving.

"Everything," he answered. "The two people I respected so much...left me. Mota Babuji and Mr. Zaveri."

"But Papa would always be here, in your hear."

"He is there all the time, but sometimes it's not easy to let things go. Love, betrayal, loneliness, heartbreaks everything exists and comes simultaneously and becomes overwhelming. It's happening today." He finished looking into her eyes.

"And you know how to cope with it," Ishani said, guiltily. "Don't give up now. At the end of the day you hold no grudge against Zaveri uncle. I'm glad to see that."

"Thank you," Ranveer said. "I miss him."

"So do I," Ishani said. "But he never had the same feelings like we did for him."

"That hurts. When you love someone and they never return the affection, it hurts."

Ranveer did not meet his eyes with hers and Ishani, too, feeling strangely guilty looked out of the window. Time had passed rapidly since morning and now neither Ishani nor Ranveer desired to indulge in anything professional for a while. Ishani requested she wanted to go home and do nothing for a while to which Ranveer quietly agreed.

"I'll drop you home, then," he said.

"Thank you. But what about the meetings that you were talking about few days back?"

"I'll handle them," Ranveer said, "They're not very important."

"I don't want to be alone," Ishani said. "Would you be with me? Only for a short while, please?"

Ranveer nodded as they headed towards her home. "Thank you," she said.

"What for?"

"I don't know how I would have handled things today had it not been for you."

"But I didn't do anything," Ranveer said, confused.

"That's it!" Ishani snapped. "That's how it always was."

Ranveer looked confused but Ishani smiled slightly. She didn't say anything else. She couldn't say anything. Probably she needed to solve the disheveled mysteries of her own heart first.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hi, all! So finally the next chapter. Though the update is quite late, I know, but anyway... And wishing you guys a very, very, very Happy New Year. Have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

"I suppose you're busy." Ishani heard Ranveer's voice as she entered her kitchen the next morning to prepare her breakfast. She turned back and saw Ranveer stood there, smiling at her, that she thought, mischievously.

"Of course. I'm preparing my breakfast, you see," Ishani answered. "But wait! Who let you in?" she added, recalling he could not be invited inside her house without her permission.

"You," Ranveer said, still smiling, and making Ishani wonder if she had kept her door unlocked from inside. "I came here because of you."

"Don't lie," Ishani said. "I'd locked the door already and I don't open it until I leave for the office. It's just 7 now."

"You are so innocent, Ishani." Ranveer sighed. "Don't tell me you were not thinking about me."

Ishani unknowingly blushed and Ranveer chuckled. "This proves it," he said.

"Proves what?"

"You were missing me and thinking of me," Ranveer said.

"Oh, c'mon," Ishani said.

"No. You should admit it," Ranveer said, coming closer, his voice reducing in a whisper.

"Admit it! Never. I have other things to think about and they are in my mind, not you, Mr. Ranveer," Ishani said, making a failing attempt to look convincing but his gaze gave her away and she shifted her eyes on the stove.

"Aren't they all about me?" he asked, his voice carrying a mild magic she had never felt before.

Ishani swallowed. "Stop speaking like that. Talk normally, like everyone does," she said.

"What more _normal_ do you need? Is it better?" Ranveer said, laughing aloud, and speaking in his original voice now.

"Better." Ishani nodded, but said no more.

"What happened?" he said, noticing the color of her face falling. "Did I do something to upset you?"

Ishani shook her head, looking at the floor. "I can't believe you're here," she said. "I don't trust you..." Ishani continued but her words faltered as she turned her gaze upwards and saw Ranveer standing right before her, his eyes staring into hers and his face inches away from her own. She closed her eyes as he tucked the strands of her hair back tenderly.

"Do you believe me now?" he said. His voice was enough to send chills down her spine as he spoke.

"I do," Ishani said, her eyes still closed as tightly as she could, but few moments passed when she heard no more from Ranveer and everything felt silent apart from the regular sound about the place. Slowly, she opened her eyes and a surprised gasp left her lips to see the kitchen same as ever: empty. "Ranveer! Ranveer!" She ran to and fro in her house but could not find him anywhere. However, her quest to find Ranveer came to an end when she saw the main door locked from inside and realized no one could invade in without her permission.

"Ranveer, are you there?" she yawped again, wondering if he was there or she had been hallucinating of him in such a crazy way. No answer came. Ishani embarrassingly turned back to her kitchen and preparing the breakfast as soon as possible and finished it, still thinking what might have happened to her. Her heart hammered loudly as the memories of her crazy adventure and questions popped in continuously that why she felt like losing her mind and if it was the outcome of the heavy work that had occurred suddenly since last few weeks.

"Ranveer, it's better you stay out of my mind," she said, as if Ranveer was listening to her and would make an answer. But to her comfort no answer came. However, his words still rang in her head like a tender music, its note comforting her agitated heart, yet filling it with a strange, envious longing she had never felt before. It was no time to ponder over what she felt and why. Mr. Khanna had informed her to attend a meeting and early so.

Ishani's life, however unexpected, felt ridiculous at times, or so she assumed. Why certain things happened or in what manner was beyond her ken. Though she tried to keep record of the things happening to her, but there came a moment she could not comprehend anything. Her meeting with the CVR Group was one of the same events.

Ishani sat in the conference room as the meeting ended and all the members left the room one by one while Ishani still sat inside pondering over the happenings since morning when suddenly the door clicked softly and to her surprise there stood Ranveer, in his white shirt and grey trouser.

"You?" Ishani asked, surprised. "You were not supposed to be here."

"Oh, really? I love surprising people and that is why I'm here," he answered, advancing towards Ishani.

Ishani smiled at him involuntarily, her eyes glittering as the lights of the room dimmed. "Really," she said, "but why are you here?"

"For you," he whispered in her ear, coming closer. Again, Ishani felt her heart fluttering on a different pace, and her breath getting slightly heavier.

"Stop doing that, Ranveer. You are stupid," she retorted. "God knows what makes you do this."

Ranveer, it seemed, did not care of her anger as his face still remained plastered with a mischievous grin, and his eyes fixed on her. By now he sat next to the chair Ishani sat.

"Ishani, c'mon. Don't be a kid," he continued in the same low voice. "You know something and believe it, but don't want to admit it. I want nothing more than that you admit you're losing yourself."

"Have you started working with a let's-play-riddle company? Go and don't come back. I don't want to admit anything and nor is there anything either," Ishani said, breathlessly at once and heard a click on the door which revealed a young man, looking at Ishani curiously.

"Everything alright, ma'am?" he asked, as Ishani looked about her, wiping the sweat on her face and few drops of vehement tears. She looked around and found the room empty.

"There was..." the situation again made no sense to her as she, confused, tried to look for Ranveer but he was not present anywhere. "No, nothing," she said at last.

"I heard you were talking to someone."

"I was talking to—uh— myself," she answered, throwing her hands in the air, and pretending to be normal. "I like doing so when I'm...I'm worried about something."

"Are you sure?"

"Perfect." Ishani smiled. The man left, rather confused, as if Ishani's answers did not satisfy him. She did not bother to explain anything any further and drew a deep sigh. Ishani felt her heart and head could explode with confusion or the feelings churning in on every opportunity they got create an awful havoc. "I need to ask Ranveer why is he doing this, playing such stupid pranks!" Ishani decided she would ask Ranveer himself. But what? The question to even herself was hard to answer. What was the question that she was supposed to ask and why?

Ishani could not decide what to do though she wanted to end the misery that had occurred to her. It was late evening when she saw Ranveer that day. He was sitting in his first floor cabin and examining few files while rest of them lay there sprawling abysmally: some with their pages out while few without any enveloping covers on them and many might have lost their true identity.

"Oh, my God!" Ishani shrieked as she saw him, for he hadn't noticed her presence. He looked surprised and jumped onto his feet.

"Oh, you!" he said, relieved. "What made you scare me like that? I would have died of heart attack."

"Of course not," Ishani chuckled softly. "And don't speak like that. It's not good."

Ranveer smiled lightly. "I didn't think you would come today since the project of ours is about to get finished. Your job is almost done."

"You mean to say I cannot visit you if I want to without any professional tasks?"

"Of course you can," Ranveer responded immediately. "I just thought you were busy."

"Well, it's not done yet and we are bound by one more contract now." Ishani handed over Ranveer a file and added, "Mr. Williamson wanted to surprise you...kind of. And here it is. We are now bound by one more project. I don't want to spoil fun for Mr. Williamson as there's more he needs to discuss and that might happen soon. It's just a demo that I thought you should have a look upon. You know what, Ranveer, I'm never leaving you." Ishani finished proudly.

Ranveer, for a moment, looked at her perplexed until understanding dawned upon him and he smiled. "Everyone says that. And Mr. Williamson is really a man full of surprises," he answered while Ishani asked no more questions. She stood silent, refusing to take a seat, and observing his face closely.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, as Ishani coughed slowly. "Anything on my face?"

"Uh, no." She shook her head, not daring to ask her bizarre questions that had drawn her to him this evening. However, she dared to let one thing out. "Have you been out of this place today?"

"Not yet. But tonight we have a meeting with a new party, for which I am leaving in a few minutes. Do you want me to drop you home? It's late."

"Oh, no. I'd go by myself. You should leave."

"Are you sure?"

"Do I look confused?" Ishani asked, irritated.

"No." Ranveer laughed. "You cannot be trusted for your own safety. I have seen you enough creating troubles for yourself."

"Not this time. I've learned to tackle things now." Ishani smiled, proudly. "Anyway, Ranveer, I think I'm wasting your time and you have to go."

"Time spent with you is never a time waste," he said, while Ishani felt herself blush lightly and left.

Ishani drove towards her house when her phone vibrated slightly.

"Hello," she said, seeing the unknown number.

"Hello. Is that Miss. Ishani Parekh?" a man in a professional voice spoke from the other side.

"Yes, that is me."

"Miss Parekh, this is Dr. Mark Thomas from Basildon Hospital. We have few medical reports of the deceased Mr. Zaveri and when talked to his daughter she said you would get them from here by this evening, and since you did not turn up I had to inform you about this. Can you please come over here now?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I suppose I missed this," Ishani said, recalling she had missed various messages and calls the whole day. "I'll just be there in an hour."

In the next one hour Ishani managed to reach the Basildon hospital and getting in she was directed to Dr. Mark who seemed to have been waiting for her already.

"Hello, doctor," she said, panting. "I'm here, what reports were they?"

"I was waiting for you, Ms. Parekh," the doctor said. "Mr. Zaveri was having some issues with his health since last 6 months and I was his doctor. His sudden demise has taken me by shock. Here are the reports."

"Thank you, Doctor," Ishani said, trying not to say anything further and finishing the matter as soon as possible. "His death took everyone by surprise. I should be leaving now."

"It's alright," he smiled as Ishani made her way out. She hadn't taken more than 15 steps when her eyes fell on Puneet, talking to a doctor in the cabin next to that of Dr Mark's.

"Puneet," she said, leaping forward to him, "is everything alright?"

Puneet looked flustered for a few moments. "Oh, yes," he said, at last. "But you?"

"Nothing, I came to fetch some reports of Zaveri Uncle. And I hope everything is fine with you?"

Puneet nodded. "Everything is fine. I came here to..." Before Puneet finish could his sentence Ishani saw Ranveer entering the doctor's cabin with a bandage on his forehead. Ishani looked at him, terrified, as he came in smiling nervously at Ishani and Puneet.

"Hi," he said awkwardly.

"Ranveer!" Ishani shrieked. "What on earth are you doing here? And what is this...what happened to you? You were supposed to be going to the meeting...what is this?" Her words came erratically.

"Ishani, relax. I'm fine. Look," Ranveer answered, trying to pacify an agitated Ishani. "It was just an accident...not a big one. Don't worry."

"You love to torture me, don't you?" Ishani said, while Puneet left the room without either of them noticing it. "It's such a fun to you, is it not?"

"No, Ishani," Ranveer said. "I didn't mean to get myself injured. It was just an accident. Trust me."

"C'mon, Ranveer. _Just_ an accident? You would never change. Does it hurt?" Ishani said, running her finger across his wound, softly.

"It does, but it'll be fine. And please no crying," he added immediately, as tears brimmed in Ishani's eyes.

"You are such an evil, Ranveer," Ishani cursed, wiping her tears. Ranveer laughed.

"That I am. Now, come on. Let's go. And you should not be scolding me here as everyone will notice."

Ishani glared at him which made Ranveer withdraw his eyes away and be silent. They came out of the hospital as Puneet waited for them.

"Will you be alright?" she said, as Ranveer winced slightly as they walked.

"I'm already perfect," Ranveer answered.

"You're not," Ishani responded, "And what about your meeting?"

"Cancelled."

"Excellent," Ishani smiled. "Now go home and take rest. Don't spend your time too much in work and do take care of _yourself_." She stressed the words 'yourself.'

"Oh, God! Ishani, don't worry. Don't overreact. Take a deep breath and be happy. I'm well and fine and this accident so..."

"You are impossible," Ishani cut him short, shaking her head in irritation and disappointment. "Puneet, take him home and make sure he does take a proper rest." However, the look that Puneet gave made her realize she did indeed overreact as she, embarrassed, looked away. "I mean, Ranveer, do take care of yourself. And see, you were talking about I being careless few minutes back, but it proves you were in dire need of being taken care yourself." One could sense taunt in her tone.

Ranveer sighed. "Alright, ma'am. Any more prescriptions I should be taking?"

"No, you can go now," she said, smiling.

Ishani saw Ranveer's car fading from the view as she turned back to leave, thankful that he did not insist to accompany her or it would have caused something she did not want to go in.

Her house even at night looked a brighter place now. Her own heart felt lighter and jovial and she could not help but thank the light that had finally made its way in her life. Getting into the house Ishani put aside the papers and Mr. Zaveri's reports. As soon as she placed the papers on their places, her eyes fell on something she hadn't noticed before: an invitation card. Unwrapping the cover she read the details and her heart was filled with delight.

"Oh, my God!" she laughed. "Puneet's wedding invitation card! Now this is going to be fun."

2nd April was close enough and Puneet would be leaving soon, Ishani thought. She couldn't wait what awaited next though Puneet had been so silent, and she herself too ignorant that when everything happened she could not guess or notice. It was going to be a good day indeed.


	44. Chapter 44

**Heya, guys! I'm back. :D Too late, I know, and my sincere apology this as well. Now for this chapter anything is welcome. :/**

* * *

 **Chapter 44**

Ishani sat in the London City Airport, 6.30 in the morning, waiting for her flight to Edinburgh. Flipping the pages of a science magazine she glanced at the entrance of the waiting room as if waiting for someone to arrive; but only the crowd of unknown faces made her bury her face in the text she read. Soon after she advanced for the security check but things having been arranged already by Mr. Khanna Ishani's problem was resolved and she was headed directly to her flight. However, she did glance back and to and fro at times, still hoping someone to arrive who hadn't yet turned up. But no one did. Ishani finally stepped inside the plane and took her assigned seat. Leaning her back comfortably on the seat she closed her eyes. Time was drawing closer and...

Before any more thoughts could pop in her head Ishani felt a gentle pat on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and beside her sat Ranveer, wearing a mischievous smile on his face and lips curved in a more mischief manner seeing her flummoxed, staring at him. Ranveer questioningly nodded his head while settling himself on the seat. Ishani slapped his shoulder playfully.

"You're late," Ishani said.

"RV is never late, Ms. Parekh, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

Ishani frowned at him. "Being Gandalf, huh? Anyway, it's not going to work. You _are_ late."

"Oh, yeah. I know." Ranveer rolled his eyes.

"Where on earth have you been?" she asked. "I've been waiting for you for so long!"

"Miss Ishani Parekh, Ranveer Vaghela is an ordinary man and he needs to do certain things RV in not allowed to do."

Ishani got hold of his hand and squeezed it lightly. Even though he did not mean it she felt a rueful swish of emotions in his tone, and smiled. "Ranveer is special. Very special," she said, and Ranveer smiled back.

"Thank you."

"Ranveer?" Ishani said, her hand still clasped in his.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you let the world know who you are?"

"They don't care."

"They're curious."

"I know."

"And?"

"And they'll come to know it sometime soon."

"Are you afraid of the world?"

"Never," Ranveer snapped, as if offended by her remark. "Is it not enough for you to know they don't care? They know about RV but don't want to know Ranveer because he is not the person they can be with, and RV has no face. No identity. You know that, don't you?"

Ishani nodded her head in understanding. The plane had taken off and she, for a moment either out of fear or thrill of the journey, gave out little scream.

"I didn't know you were still afraid of flying."

"Laughing at me?"

"Not really, but you don't know half of the things you are supposed to know."

"Supposed to know?" Ishani said, furrowing her brows.

"Need I name them?" Ranveer answered with a laugh.

Ishani looked at him embarrassed; shaking her head she withdrew her gaze away from his.

"That's how I am," she whispered slowly, shrugging her shoulders.

"And you are perfect," Ranveer answered with a smile, and nodded when Ishani again looked at him, as though not believing what he said. She loved it when he said nice things about her. It wasn't rare but everytime he said it, she couldn't stop feeling s strange comfort in her heart. That's how she was and he said she was perfect.

* * *

Around 11.45AM Ishani and Ranveer emerged from the Edinburgh Airport, and saw a car waiting for them already at the gate outside.

"Miss Parekh? Mr. RV?" a young man in his mid 20s turned up and looked at them, smiling.

"Yes. Mr. Henry Bradley?" Ishani answered.

"Yes. Mr. Puneet informed me of your arrival and asked me to stay here strictly at 10.30. Please follow me," Mr. Henry said politely.

Ranveer and Ishani were informed by Puneet already about Henry Bradley who would drop them at their destination thus there seemed no point of further inquiry and they followed him to a white car waiting for them. Stepping inside the car they headed to the Chester Residence, New Town, through the crowds of the city. The town was a masterpiece when it came to the art of designing. Ishani wondered how could a place be so perfect as though having no flaw in its structure. On the right side of her view ran a railroad with various trains on their way and coming further she saw a silver strip of the Water of Leith flowing graciously under the walkway, crawling lightly. On either side of the road remained the amiably filled with colorful shops. Spring had not changed the essence of the town since temperature even in April remained extremely low and views of the town filled her vision exultantly.

"It's all so beautiful," Ishani said to Ranveer, looking at the surroundings full of marvelous views of the town.

"It is," Ranveer answered, his face buried in his laptop.

"Have you even seen it?" Ishani said.

"Oh, yes," Ranveer answered. "I've been here before too many times. Nothing is new though equally beautiful."

"How long do we have to go?"

"4 more minutes," Ranveer said.

As soon as Ranveer finished his words, keeping the laptop in his bag, the car turned towards the Chester Street and halted in front of a large brownish building of the Chester Residence. As the car halted Henry opened the doors for Ishani and Ranveer to get out and lead them to their rooms in the hotel.

"You'll be staying here, Ms. Parekh, and Mr. RV," Henry said, leading them to their respective rooms.

"Where is Sally?" Ishani asked, as she entered the room.

"In the room no. 909." The answer came. "Though she has been engaged in her marriage rituals, I will inform her of your arrival and let you know when you can meet her."

"Thank you."

Henry bowed lightly and left.

Ishani turned back to be exposed to a large room, spreading several yards before her eyes, immersed in the light of the morning sun, the floor glistening radiantly. She came further and put aside the bag on a wooden table, and sat on the bed covered with a purple silky sheet. From the windowpane came a soft breeze crackling quietly into the room swarming with the fragrance of the fresh roses from the garden bellow her room. Ishani must have assumed she spent hours before the phone of her room rang making her jump suddenly on her feet. It was Henry who informed her of Sally and that Ishani could see her now.

* * *

Ishani entered Sally's room as she sat in front of a posh mirror, getting ready for the grand evening of her life.

"May I come in?" Ishani asked as Sally looked back at Ishani, her face glowing with a radiant smile and eyes blushing feverishly.

"Come in, Ishani," she squeaked happily. "What are you doing there? Come in." Sally stood up, her crimson _Lehenga_ flowing gracefully on her feet, and brought Ishani to sit on a couch.

"Thank you," Ishani smiled. "You look gorgeous."

"Bride's color, my mom says." Sally winked towards a woman who seemed engaged in a different corner of the room Ishani hadn't noticed until now. "She's my mom." The woman turned back and waved at Ishani, smiling.

"Hello, Mrs. Brown," Ishani said, waving back.

"I hope you have a great time here, Miss Parekh. I'm sorry you had to wait for so long. But it's the rituals she needs to follow," Mrs. Brown said.

"It's alright, Ms. Brown. And I would prefer Ishani," Ishani said.

"Be comfortable here and whenever you need something, don't shy away. I'm leaving now as I'm needed outside. Will see you two later. Take care."

Mrs. Brown left the room, saying she would be back to inform them of the further developments and Sally for a while could take a moment for herself before everything gets chaotic for her until the next few days.

"So," Ishani said, as the door of the room clicked gently behind Mrs. Brown. "Nervous?"

"Yes," Sally nodded her head. "Sometimes I don't even know what to do and how. Everything seems to be happening so rapidly."

"It's good, isn't it?"

"But it all is dreamlike. At times it feels as unreal as the stories in the books."

"Don't worry," Ishani said. "It happens to everyone. I'm sure even Puneet is having the same thoughts like you." Sally blushed.

"It's an amazing feeling to marry someone you truly love."

"It is," Ishani answered, more to herself than Sally.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing." Ishani shook her head. "Well, it's nothing serious, but I'm curious to know..." Ishani paused and continued after few moments, "You live in London, your parents live in Florida, why are you getting married in Scotland? Don't you think you are way too adventurous? And on the top of everything in Indian style?"

Sally laughed heartily at Ishani's questions and curiosity. "Oh, Ishani. I'm not being adventurous at all. My dad has his cotton business in America and mom helps him there. I was born and brought up in London by my grandparents who passed away several years ago. I chose this city to get married because my grandparents had married here decades ago in a church and they spent their entire lives together and even my parents did the same. I'm proud of them. Therefore I chose to do the same but differently. I love Indian rituals and everything that happens so Puneet and I decided to go this way. Our parents had no problem and that's how it is."

"Interesting," Ishani said. "May all your wishes come true."

Sally smiled and a silence fell between them. Ishani could see the sun changing its shade when few women giggling cheerfully entered the room. Ishani stood up.

"I should leave now, Sally. You need to get ready. It'll be time in a few hours. All the best."

"Bye. See you in the evening." Sally smiled back.

* * *

"Ishani, are you ready?" Ranveer called her, knocking at the door for the fifth time.

"Wait, I'm coming!" Ishani answered, in a rather uneasy voice.

"Is everything alright?"

"I think so."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," Ishani said, and beaming at him opened the door. Ranveer looked at her, stunned, for few moments as Ishani invited him in and he followed without uttering a word. "What, is everything alright with you?" he said after few minutes of staring at Ishani, stunned.

"Is it not?"

Ranveer shook his head as if waking up from slumber. "You are wearing a _Saree_?"

"Yes," Ishani said, taking the hanging part of _pallu_ in her hand. "Isn't it nice?"

Ranveer burst into fits of laughter as Ishani finished her words. "Nice?" he repeated. "Do you even know how to wear this _Saree_?"

"Why?" Ishani's face fell. "I think the _Saree_ is nice."

"The _Saree_ is nice but you don't know how to wear it, Ishani. Look what you've made of this beautiful dress." He took her to face the mirror which reflected her disoriented dressing.

"I'm such a useless person," Ishani said, tears brimming in her eyes. "You were right. I don't know half of the things I'm supposed to know."

"Why don't you change it? You have other better dresses. I'm sure they're as good as this _Saree_ , or even better," Ranveer consoled.

"No, I want _Saree_ only."

"Don't be stubborn, Ishani. No one here can help you."

"Of course," Ishani said. "It's you."

Ranveer shook his head. "Don't be stupid."

"Not at all. You have helped me before. Remember for the college function?"

"Ishani, it's not good."

"Helping your best friend is not a sin."

"But..."

"But...?"

Ranveer looked at Ishani; the innocence in her eyes seemed to have made her oblivious of certain facts he wished she _knew_. He blinked lightly several times and spoke again, "No, you are wearing something else. Now. Come on! Do it."

"Look," Ishani protested. "First tell me what's wrong with this _Saree_?"

"This," Ranveer took her _pallu_ in his hands, "is not on its right place. It should be here." Ranveer tucked the _pallu_ above her left shoulder.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Ishani laughed.

"Now you do. Go and get ready."

Ishani went in front of the mirror and draped the Saree round herself and flung the pallu again on her left shoulder.

"How is it?" she asked, turning around.

Ranveer came further. "What is this?" he asked. The part beside the hip was set loose. "Is that how you are going to go in the ceremony?"

"What should I do?" Ishani said, resigning.

"Well, wait," Ranveer said, and slowly covered her upper body with the lightly embroidered _pallu_ , not taking a single glance at her face. He took the rest blue colored _Saree_ hanging loosely about her waist and tucked it back into the right place, making sure not to touch her. Ishani looked at him and smiled. Ranveer, however, did not yet say anything and taking the front part of the saree in fingers of the lousy prepared pleats he secured them in properly and tucked in the front. Ishani shivered slightly breathlessly as his fingers inadvertently touched her skin. "I'm sorry," Ranveer said, taking two steps back in bewilderment. "Do you want to do it on your own?"

"I don't know how to," Ishani answered, unsure what to say or how to react at the events. Perhaps she trusted him too much.

Ranveer now took the _pallu_ around from Ishani's back and made numerous small pleats and carefully tucked it on her left shoulder and pinned it up with a safety pin that he pressed in his lips. Ranveer took the pleats of pallu to cover her front when Ishani stopped him.

"I like it this way," she said. "Let it be like that."

"Shut up, Ishani," Ranveer snapped back, for the first time looking at her. "There will be so many people and you don't have to..."

"Don't have to?"

"I mean, I know you are fond of Western style when it comes to dressing but in Saree it doesn't look well, does it?"

"Oh, don't tell me you're thinking what I suppose you are, Ranveer. I don't care what others think." Ishani protested.

"Come on, Ishani," Ranveer pleaded, "You know it's not good, right? Please listen to me once. I don't want you to go like that in front of so many out there."

"But," Ishani interposed, "there are so many other girls too who might be like that. What about them?"

"I don't care about them. Even though you're grown up, you should know how to take care of yourself. You're not a kid anymore."

"You don't have to remind me everytime I'm not a kid and a grownup girl. I know what to do and I don't want to cover myself like I'm growing so old." Ishani reduced the width of her _pallu_.

"It can be your decision what to wear or what not but since we're friends I should like to see you behave decently."

Ishani shook her head. "Alright," she said, irritated. "If you think so, it'll be good."

"Thank you," Ranveer replied and fixed the rest of her _Saree_ in the right place. "You look perfect."

Ishani looked at herself in mirror and smiled. "It's like a butterfly look."

"I know," Ranveer said.

"How did you learn this?" and before Ranveer could answer Ishani added, "Kaki taught you?"

Ranveer, disgruntled, looked at her. "I'm not a Mamma's boy," he said, rolling his eyes. "It's nothing like you have to learn from others."

"Oh, alright," Ishani said, laughing hard at his antics. "I was joking. Don't take it too seriously."

Ranveer relaxed into a smile. "I will..." and he said no further. "We should go now." He said and Ishani followed him.

* * *

Ishani and Ranveer came out of the room and headed towards the Mandap in the hall on the third floor. The whole passage was decorated with ornamental marigold flowers, their scent spreading a magic in the air. In the hall further the Mandap was 10 feet tall, its pillars draped with lustrous fabrics of yellow and green, the lights from the corners of the hall flashing upon them appeared no less than a heaven. The purple tinted curtains remained left rolled over and in the corners hanging effortlessly from the flowered ceiling. The net white curtains in between hung beside the pillars, creating an irresistible aura of excitement. Not many people were present in the hall; only close friends or relatives of the two families were seen. Ishani's eyes fell on Puneet as he nodded in acknowledgement and smiled shyly. The light red colored walls of the hall came to life and the lights grew more radiant as the bride entered the hall, accompanied by her mother and other young girlfriends, wearing a gorgeous red Lehenga with golden glittering beads carved upon it. A rustle of excitement and joy filled the air as Sally advanced further.

She did not look upto anyone as her mother led her to the groom. Puneet smiled at Sally who returned a tiny but noticeable blush. _Panditji_ began to chant the _mantras_ while Sally and Puneet followed the instructions, stealing the glances at one another. At times Sally's friends chaffed them that subsided the couple for next few moments. They clearly did not like the idea of not being able to see each other for one whole day.

The next rituals were followed gradually while the keenness of the young hearts was evident in their actions. Sally was as graceful as ever and Puneet as gracious as ever. Ishani looked at Ranveer who with a dreamy, wistful look in his eyes stared at the happenings in front of him. She wanted to know what he thought or why he was so quiet.

"Are you alright, Ranveer?" Ranveer looked, as Ishani assumed, troubled, but did not say anything and nodded with a smile.

"Isn't it so beautiful?" Ishani spoke again.

"When you get the person you love, it's always beautiful," Ranveer answered without looking at Ishani, but passing a small smile.

Puneet and Sally stood up for the _phere_ and Puneet took his steps around the gently blazing sacred fire. Taking the vows to protect and love his wife forever he let Sally take the front place and Sally repeated the vows happily. A long time had passed ever since the rituals began and with them having been completed Panditji ended with a smile as if he had achieved something precious. "You two are now husband and wife. Congratulations."

The couple stood up, smiling to each other and moved forward to take the blessings of their elders. Ishani had never seen anyone from Puneet's family though Ranveer knew who were who. The couple emerging from the crowd, taking the blessings of the family members came upto where Ranveer and Ishani stood. Ranveer hugged Puneet. "Congratulations," he managed to say, while Sally came and hugged Ishani. "We're glad you both have come here," Puneet said, looking at Ishani and Ranveer.

"We were to come here, Puneet," Ishani said. "After all, it is your wedding."

"Thank you," Puneet and Sally said unison and smiled.

"Go, they're waiting for you. It's your day and should not be wasted," Ranveer said, glancing at the family members of Puneet.

"Sure, sir. We will see you soon."

The functions ended pleasantly and most guests, save the family members of the bride and groom left the hall. The murmurs of the guests died away slowly as Ishani along with saw Ranveer make his way out of the hall.

"I'm so happy," she said, following him, "finally they're together."

Ranveer stopped for a few moments as though surprised that she had followed him.

"It seems you've gotten married yourself," Ranveer said; Ishani could sense a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"Why, are you alright?" she asked, turning to him. "You looked upset all the time there. Don't you think you were bit...absurd there?"

"I'm fine," Ranveer said, looking sideways.

"Then what is it?" Ishani said taking his face in her hands softly.

"Nothing. It's fine. Trust me," Ranveer answered, not meeting her gaze. "I'm happy, but I don't really know what do."

"Why did you leave from there like this?" Ishani said. "I'm sure they would have liked us to stay for a more while."

"Ishani, please. I don't want to answer anything right now. I feel tired." Ranveer said, though not rudely.

"It's alright and I'm sorry. I shouldn't just insist you on the things you are uncomfortable with. Go and take rest." Ishani let go of him.

"Good night, Ishani."

Ishani turned back not sure what had just happened to her.


	45. Chapter 45

**Heya, guys! I'm back. No idea what more I need to say but let you read it. Will talk of it later. :D**

 **Chapter 45**

Ranveer walked past the brightly lit corridor towards his room, his mind fazed with the thoughts he could not understand. The last such event he had attended was two years ago and today he could not help but play the same events in his head again and again. Ishani getting engaged to Chirag would have to be the moment he had found himself having lost the meaning to his life and tonight again the same feeling enveloped him like a thick blanket of a memory. It was not that that he was unhappy or taking those around him for granted but something smothered him and he could not guess what. Unnecessary weariness did no good as he threw himself on the bed, hoping to find some easiness in his sleep. But slumber did not welcome him and he found himself wandering in lanes of his own deserted heart.

Ranveer sat up; realizing it was no use of pretending to sleep he came out of the room in the fresh air and headed towards the garden on the backside of the hotel building. Passing though the swimming pool nearby his eyes fell on the couple of people that seemed to enjoy the evening on their own. The water in the pool seemed fresh and cool and a calm breeze blew generously. Stars overhead shone brilliantly with no moon visible tonight; and the place was quiet and occasional sounds of the vehicles were heard from the outside. They did not disturb Ranveer as he continued to walk further until a familiar voice made him stop in his tracks.

"I know," he heard the voice say, and it did not take him any moment to realize he had heard Ishani's voice. His feet involuntarily took him to the place her voice came from and Ranveer could hear a ring, an enthusiasm in her voice he had never heard before (or so he assumed). He wondered who she was talking to that she was so happy; he could not keep envy from creeping in his heart.

"I know, Chirag," Ishani repeated again. "It's awesome and I'm happy for you. But I cannot meet you until next two days since I'm out of town for a while."

Ranveer could not understand why Chirag would want Ishani in London when he lived in India. Was he in London these days? Had he come _just_ to meet Ishani? Had he decided to marry her? Was Ishani happy with his decision? All the questions as well as their answers came with a painful possibility. "And what is that?" Ishani asked in surprise. Chirag from the other side said something to which Ishani replied with a little laugh, "What is it, Chirag..." But before Ishani would say anything else Ranveer slipped away quietly, trying not to disturb anyone with his presence.

He could not continue eavesdropping like this to know what Ishani was talking to her fiancé. It was her personal matter and she was the one to decide on that. He shook his head in disapproval of the thoughts that crawled in his head, and walked away. The night was shrouded with the light curtains of the dark and here and there bulbs gleamed faintly. Even the late cold night had not dampened the enthusiasm of the visitors and Ranveer himself did not mind going in the shelter of a lonely place somewhere beyond the pool. He made his way further out of the curved railing of the hotel's grey borders and passed quietly towards the entrance of the large garden. An old fashioned iron gate with thick bars welcomed him as the sight of yellow coloured trilliums filled his vision, its marbled leaves glistening in the evening dew and delicate yellow-white petals blooming graciously across them. He wondered how it had been brought to grow in such a cold place with such generosity. Across the hedge of the fence beside the entrance right beyond the peach trees, inside stood a tall and defiant flagstone, purple lilacs and green grass wetted with fresh dew clustered around it like pearls deliberately placed around an oyster. Ranveer looked about him but no one was seen and he sat under the shade of a bare fern. Having no flowers or leaves in it they were not a threat in the cold night. The spot Ranveer sat was quiet and no one would be able to invade here until he wished; the sound of the people had been muzzled in this part and the silence was broken by only the delightful noise of the water coming from the another corner of the garden.

Ranveer sighed. It had been such an eventful journey and wondered what more could next few hours bring in for him.

Ishani returned to her room around 3 in the morning and changed into her usual shorts. Although it was cold outside it did not trouble her, though she often carried a warm shawl with her. She was not tired and decided to take a stroll outside. Ishani came out of the hotel lobby and sat on a bench beside a brick pathway leading towards the exit of the hotel. The place not providing much comfort led Ishani towards the swimming pool but as soon as she reached there, her phone rang softly. It was a call from a new number. She felt disgruntled for no one was supposed to disturb her while she was away from her professional life for a day or two.

"Hello," she said, however, not forgetting her manners.

"Hey, Ishani," came Chirag's enthusiastic voice. "How are you, baby?"

"Chirag!" Ishani fumbled, "so, it is you."

"Of course. And guess what? There is a good news."

"Good news? What is that about?" Ishani said, trying to sound normal and smiling in between.

"I have cracked a deal with Mr. Gupta. You told me about him, you remember?"

"Yes."

"He has invited me to come to London and I'm coming soon. Isn't that great?"

"I know," Ishani said, and fell silent.

"You there?" Chirag said when Ishani did not reply anything.

"I know, Chirag," Ishani repeated again, coming out of her thoughts. "It's awesome and I'm happy for you. But I cannot meet you until next two days since I'm out of town for a while." She laughed a little, as though not knowing how to react to the news.

Ishani for a moment felt a little sound of footsteps coming from behind the corner but coming forward she found no one.

"Well, there's more of it," Chirag said, now more jubilant.

"What is that?"

"Promise me you are ready for the surprise and would not get mad."

"What is it, Chirag?"

"Promise me."

"If it makes me mad how am I supposed to promise?"

"You never know!"

"All right. Tell me what is it?"

"Today mom and dad met Baa and told her about the deal and our marriage plans as well. Baa was happy and said she would talk to Falguni aunty. I can't wait for the day, Ishani. Finally we will be together! We are getting married!"

"No!" Ishani cried in disapproval. "It's too early, Chirag."

"What early, babes? Your projects that had kept you away from me are towards their end. What is it that keeps you still glued to that stranger's place?"

Ishani shook her head. "I can't come," she said slowly.

"But why, Ishani? Is anything wrong?"

"Please, Chirag, can't we..."

"No delays, sweetheart," Chirag interrupted. "I love you and you love me. You have achieved a lot in these two years and now it's time we settle down."

Her heart broke as she heard Chirag say those words. She wasn't ready. She couldn't leave this place. She wished she could make Chirag realize this but he wouldn't listen to her.

"I'm sorry, Chirag, can we talk later?"

"But I need to talk, Ishani," he said but before he could finish Ishani had disconnected the call. Tears of painful agony burned in her eyes as she headed towards her room but stopped at the lighted entrance of the canteen. She walked in and snapped at a waiter, not knowing if she was to say what she did.

"Hey," she called a waiter and as he stood before her she added, "I need the strongest scotch that you have right now. Get me one."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we are told not to serve you any. Please cooperate."

Ishani glared at the man, wondering who could have asked him not to serve her any kind of alcohol to her and why? "And who asked you to do the honors for me?"

"We're not told his name but he has strictly ordered us not to serve any kind of whisky or any intoxicating beverage to you. And now it's the matter of our job too."

The term 'his' was enough to make her a guess and the name that popped in her head was that of Ranveer's.

"Do you know who I am? Ishani Parekh," Ishani started pompously, though she did not mean to be rude. "Now, come on, get me one. Make it quick."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. We can't."

"You have to. It's your duty!"

"I'm really sorry."

"I can get you fired if I want to right away."

"Of course you can't, Miss Parekh." The waiter smiled.

"I feel cold and I need it right away," Ishani said, raising her voice.

"My answer is still the same. It is not going to change, and you are not going to get it anywhere in this hotel," the waiter answered politely.

Annoyed, Ishani took a seat in the corner and looked around her. The room wasn't too big but to her it seemed crammed with people, and suffocating from all ends. She didn't want to be alone but so many people did no good to her. She wanted to talk to Ranveer but couldn't bring herself to dial his number in phone. What would she say and why? He would simply ask her to take the right decision and confuse her more. Despite the thoughts that struck her, one was the most prominent: she couldn't leave him. Leaving this city would mean never returning here again and she would rather die than stay away from this place that had given her a new life, light after the darkness that once had seemed impossible to end. Ishani was lost in her thoughts when a young waiter came to her.

"How may I help you, ma'am?"

Ishani made her face. "Help?" she said softly, "Get me a glass of whiskey and don't make any excuses."

"Sure, ma'am." The waiter left with a confused smile and returned with a glass full of whiskey.

"Thank you," Ishani said, taking it in her hands. "Wait, are you new here?" she added as the man turned back.

"Yes."

"Oh, thank you. But let's not anyone know you just served me the drink." Ishani took her first sip and felt the grief in her heart melting for the first time in the evening. Only one glass made her feel giddy as well as better and she did not need anymore, but she somehow managed to make her way to the counter and paid the bill with a generous "thank you" and left staggering. It was not long when Ishani started feeling drowsy as she exited the canteen, and her feet trembled. She caught hold of a dangling branch of the tree and rubbed her eyes. "I can't see anything," she said to herself and continued to walk, unaware of the path. Where her feet led her she could not tell. As Ishani came forward she began seeing things in pairs as she stopped for a while and looked around: everything came in two pairs and confused her. "What is happening to me?" she said to herself, expecting no answer. Even in such drowsy state she could make a way for herself and walk towards the exit and then the garden on the backside. She did not at first like the idea of going towards the place like that but she had already wished to go there a day before and now for some reasons she did not fear any danger and headed towards it bravely. She had not come too far away when her eyes fell on a familiar figure, vaguely visible in the dim lights, as she came to him and sat beside him on the stony ground.

"Hey, Ranveer," Ishani said, trying to appear happy that she was not. He stirred lightly but did not say anything. Her eyes fell on a bottle, with a sticker of 'Blue Label' on his left side. "Good heavens! You've been drinking here!" Ishani exclaimed, her own voice came little surprised as though she had seen him drinking the first time.

"So? Why are you so surprised?" Ranveer said, still looking in front of himself and not taking a look at Ishani.

"You'd promised you wouldn't drink," Ishani said. Ranveer looked at her; his eyes burned like a blazing sun. Ishani saw hurt in them and deep down wished she wasn't the cause of his hurt. In these months she had come to realize she could both make and break him. The thought often gave her chills and current moment was one of them.

"I did promise," he said with a little hesitating smile. "But it wasn't going to harm anyone if I began drinking again."

"What about me?"

"You are clever who fooled someone very easily, I suppose?" Ranveer said, shifting the topic towards Ishani.

"I did not fool anyone," Ishani answered defensively; "he was new in staff and did not know you had ordered others not to serve me the drink."

"I knew you would be upto this mischief; and you have proved me right."

"Just like you proved me wrong," Ishani said.

"You shouldn't have drunk. It will do you no good."

"I'm following your footsteps," Ishani said, smiling.

"I have nothing to say, really." Ranveer shrugged his shoulders and both fell silent.

"I'm afraid," Ishani said after a while. "Something frightens me."

"Everything will be alright. Don't worry."

"It's not that easy. And you don't understand."

Ranveer smiled. "Probably. But I know you. You will fight through this arduous test. Whatever it is I don't know but you will win for sure."

"Don't you want to know?" Ishani said, coming closer to him.

"I don't know." In the tone he said made Ishani quiver. She could feel herself drowning in an ocean of emotions spluttering with all the answers and questions she held in her mind, but she afraid and wouldn't think much of the matter.

"You know, today Chirag called me," she said, not daring to look at him while Ranveer brought his keen eyes on her. "He said it's time for me to go." Ishani finished, flinching.

"Congrats!" Ranveer said silently. He might have pretended to be happy but he was not. Had Ishani dared to look at him she would have seen a quiet trickle of tears escaping his eyes. Ranveer wiped them softly. "Why are you upset? You should be happy."

Ishani assumed herself shaking her head but she did not. "I don't know. I can't leave..."

"You have a life there back in India. Your family, your friends, your..."

"I can't leave you. I need my friend by my side _always_."

"Probably that is one thing you might not get. Do you remember you once had said you have Chirag and you wouldn't need me anymore?"

Ishani recalled the incident and a gush of guilt hit her once again and her eyes dropped to the ground. She hated herself for having said that once.

"But it's different now." Ishani whispered, and moving closer to Ranveer she put her head on his shoulder. What force brought her so close to him was a mystery to her and him not pushing her away a comfort. She liked being around him like this: when nothing was said but they could still spend hours as though fighting with all the troubles together. She hated the times she was away from him and spending an entire lifetime without him was as impossible as bringing the moon to live on the earth. "What will you do once I'm gone?"

"I'll die," said Ranveer in a lost voice. Ishani, surprised, separated herself from him and looked at him.

"Don't say that," she cried angrily, and slapped lightly on his arm. Ranveer seemed to have been brought back to reality as he looked apologetically at her.

"I'm sorry. I meant I'll miss you."

Ishani did not know whether this was what she wanted to hear or not but it felt better than his previous answer.

"You'll marry once I'm gone, won't you?" Ishani said.

"I don't know. It's stupidity to marry the person you don't love."

"And it's not stupidity to go on with a broken heart?"

"I'm not afraid of that. Love is never about expectations; but making others burn in the agony of your heartbreak is cruel."

"Having someone by your side that cares for you is kindness towards yourself."

"I don't want that kindness. I'm happy as I am."

"That's stupidity."

"It is not. Let me be the way I am," Ranveer said fiercely, as though offended by her remarks. She didn't know anything to make such comments on him or preach him. He stood up and Ishani followed him.

"You have to answer my questions."

"There are none," Ranveer cried from the distance.

"There are," Ishani said as she grasped him by shoulder and made him turn towards her. His eyes were burning and the fire in them seemed to have ignited a fierce longing in her own heart. She was lost and words melted in her head like a midnight dream. For a moment she gazed into his eyes as though afraid of uttering a word with the fear of something priceless getting lost. Her eyes slid into his gaze deep, deep inside as if scrutinizing his every thought; yet she remained as clueless as ever. Ranveer's unfaltering eyes only made her long for a comfort that she knew was with him only and for the first time there were no second thoughts about it. Words still failed to express her feelings and the last thing she did was move towards him closer and closer until her face was inches away from his. For a while she thought Ranveer knew what she wanted as he tried to withdraw his eyes and move away but it was too late now. She felt drawn towards him like a moth to a flame and within second she pressed her lips against his, gently clutching him by shoulders while Ranveer slid one arm around her waist and pulled her closer whilst his other hand went upto her cheek. She could smell alcohol in his breath, the taste of it on his lips felt intoxicating. He kissed her deeply again and again while her heart raced wildly as though threatening to burst any moment of happiness she felt. Wanting the moment to last forever she caught hold of him tightly, as if there would be no tomorrow. The time seemed lost until they heard voices in the near distance and Ranveer pulled himself out from her embrace, looking aghast, embarrassed and shocked.

"What is it, Ishani?" he yelled while Ishani looked at him, shocked before the truth dawned upon her as a pleasant spell broken.

"I'm sorry," Ishani whispered, tears streaming in her eyes. "I didn't mean to..."

Ranveer shook his head. "It's wrong," he said, looking downwards and shaking his head in shame. "Everything...you and I share. This is wrong!"

Ishani gulped and a part of her screamed no but he felt too guilty.

"I'm sorry," she said, coming closer to him while Ranveer retreated back.

"Don't come close," he said, taking two steps back. "Why don't you get it, Ishani?"

"Listen to me, Ranveer, please," she tried to say but Ranveer interrupted her again.

"No," he shouted, turning away from her so that his back was on her side. "Why are you doing this?" His muffled voice showed a broken resignation.

"I...I didn't mean..." Ishani said but fell silent. Nothing she said would have any impact on him and she could not bear his silence; she wasn't used to this. Ishani quietly slipped out of the garden patch and hurried towards her hotel room, running as fast as her tired feet could carry. The wind as cold as clod bit her nerves mercilessly while hot tears burned in her eyes vehemently. Ishani shut the door behind her as soon as she reached her room and wept. Wept for hours, or eternity, she could not tell. How could she think of going that way with Ranveer? What made her so vulnerable that she forgot they were two different people meant to tread on different paths? He would hate her for this. She had no explanations to give and he wouldn't listen to any. Ishani sat on the bed staring helplessly at the smooth windowpane as cold air whistled away grimly. She did not feel like sleeping anymore; the feeling of Ranveer being so close to her was still as fresh as ever, their wild heartbeats breaking the silence of the surroundings, the feeling of his lips on hers still made her shiver and sent electric ripples across her skin with the same intensity as the first time moments ago. She lay down and covered herself with the warm sheet and closed her eyes. Her closed eyes took her back to the same moment and she snapped them open. She wanted to apologize to him but somewhere deep down it felt right. However, if she was promised the answers she would have asked someone why she felt so. Why she never wanted to escape from his embrace? Ishani shook her head as though trying to chase away all the thoughts that disturbed her sleep. But tonight there were no answers.

"What did just happen?" Ranveer said to himself, unable to forget any moment of the incident that had occurred between him and Ishani. How could he go so weak to take advantage of her in such a vulnerable state of hers? Ranveer kicked the foot of the brick wall with all his strength and screamed. It was wrong. He shuddered at the thought of reciprocating her kiss. Ishani was stupid, unaware what she should have done, and broken by the thought of living the town. He knew she could do no good when drunk but only she knew what made her do that tonight again. He would not be able to meet his eyes with her anymore. When she would wake tomorrow, probably she would be in her senses and things would not be the same. How he had done the things he promised he would never do!

So much had changed, Ranveer thought to himself. Ishani was to leave but how could he let her go? He had always hoped Chirag should have loved Ishani truly in the times she was not in India, but wondered if it was true. Could people like Chirag really change? Love does change people; could someone like Chirag change as well? He dared not think of the possibility. The way Ishani once had told him about her love, Ranveer hoped for better so that her life would not be the mess he had always feared. It would break her completely if Chirag turned out to be the fraud he had been the last time they met. Ranveer did not know what would he do if his fears came true this time. He had seen Ishani break, hurt and suffer at the hands of those she loved and she would never be able to fight the betrayal that somewhere waited her. As for Ishani, she deserved someone who would love her truly for who she was.


	46. Chapter 46

**Heya, guys! I'm back again. Again my apologies for the late update.**

 **Chapter 46**

Ishani woke up, her heart feeling an ache but the rays of the sun falling on her face timidly in the early morning, filtering through the red curtains provided enough courage to turn over. Turning her back to the other side she saw Ranveer, lying peacefully by her side. A shadow of sadness crossed her face but it disappeared as soon as it had come and she smiled. She remembered herself feeling guilty and terrified, but could not remember why she felt so, and it seemed a long time had passed, and a soft sigh left her lips. She could stare at Ranveer for the rest of the day like this, or even the whole life had he not moved a bit. Ishani expected him to wake up and say something. It felt it had been eternity since she found him so close to her. With the thought Ishani moved closer to him and placed her palm on his forehead, gently caressing and bringing it down to his cheek. As Ishani touched him his skin felt cold and a metallic clink was heard somewhere below the window as though someone was honing the knives. It felt distracting and his skin grew colder as she ran her fingers across Ranveer's face. Gradually, to Ishani's frightful astonishment he seemed unbearably cold, as cold as the frost in the dead of the winter when no fire is capable of effacing the harsh cold. "Ranveer!" Ishani cried but he did not move. The metallic sound intensified as Ishani took Ranveer in her arms and started rubbing his palm, but to her horror there seemed to be only a vague shadow of Ranveer that began to fade away as though being swayed away by the gentle yet stern blows of a crude air. "No, NO!" she screamed, but words were not let out of her throat and the sun seemed to have hidden behind the gloomy curtains of unfathomable darkness. She yelled, cried but everything she said was buried underneath the heavy darkness that she saw. The sound around of the knives increased and she could hear someone screaming painfully but her feet did not move. Her voice did not reach to the voice as helplessness overwhelmed her and soon she was falling in a horrifying oblivion from where there was no escape.

Ishani's phone rang loudly as she lay there, murmuring something in her sleep, clutching the pillow by her side tightly as though afraid to let someone go. It took 15 minutes and 20 calls to wake her up. Ishani sprang to her feet out of breath, sweating heavily and her eyes searching for someone. She looked around. "It was a dream," she whispered, as the horror of the nightmare returned back to her and she sat, her head in her hand. She looked about her once again and realized she was not in the same place she believed to be few minutes ago and gave a huge sigh of relief. The sun was out and a warm air blew across stirring the trees lightly. All the memories of the last night rushed back as she softly brought her feet to the floor, the floor sending shivers down her spine.

Ishani tried to avoid thinking of anything that would remind her of Ranveer but her mind only wandered back to her dream, him vanishing before her eyes and what they had shared few hours before. She suddenly remembered her phone was ringing and she had forgotten to pick up the call. The number was new and whilst dialing back she was informed that she was to arrive the hall soon to see the newly wedded couple off as they were to leave for India today itself.

Ishani hurried herself to get ready as soon as possible and arrived at the marriage hall within 20 minutes. Sally and Puneet stood performing their final rituals while Ishani could see Sally had been teary-eyed but a glow of happiness was not hidden yet. Ishani's eyes searched for Ranveer. One glimpse of his would have been better for her but he was nowhere to be seen. Ishani walked upto Rishi who stood in a corner with some of his friends.

"Rishi," Ishani said and gestured him to come towards her. "Have you seen Ranveer?" she asked.

"Not yet," Rishi said. "I've been calling him as well but he hasn't picked up my phone. He is not in his room too. Most often when he doesn't take any calls he wants to be remained undisturbed."

Ishani's worries deepened and she looked around once again but no sign of his. Her heart seemed to be freezing and eyes turned misty. Ishani came out of the hall looking around, hoping to find him but still there was no sign of his. It was after 15 minutes when Ishani saw Ranveer emerging from the crowd in the same attire she saw him yesterday: black jeans, sky blue tee and a brown jacket. Her heart skipped a beat at his appearance as she hid herself in the corner, out of his sight while Ranveer came further greeting few guests, often smiling although reluctantly. She gave a sigh of relief when he went beyond the pillar stood by. Ishani then came forward and joined in the crowd of the guests quietly, her eyes never leaving Ranveer.

There came a moment when Ishani suddenly caught him staring at her and at being caught he embarrassingly withdrew his gaze away. Ishani now saw his face clearly: tired; and his eyes being quite red as though he had not slept the whole night. She wanted to go to him and say something but felt afraid to do so. Instead she chose to stay in a corner like she was. The bride and groom were ready to set out for their another destination as they finished the final rituals pleasantly and headed off towards the car that awaited them.

"I want to talk to you," Ishani said coming further as the guests left, leaving an almost empty hall behind.

"I—I will talk to you later," Ranveer said and followed the crowd.

"No, stop!" Ishani said, holding him by his elbow. "It's urgent."

Ranveer stopped for a while and turned towards Ishani. "What is it?" he said.

"I was worried about you."

"You don't have to," said Ranveer curtly and moved away.

"Listen to me," Ishani said and followed him. "Don't do this."

Ranveer looked at her questioningly and Ishani answered, "What happened yesterday—"

"I don't want to talk about it, Ishani. Let me go."

"I want to apologize to you for that."

"You already did."

"But you haven't yet forgiven me, have you?"

Ranveer looked back at her guiltily. "Please understand, Ishani. You will never understand this. There are many things you'll never understand."

"I will if you try to make me understand," Ishani said, moving towards him. "I don't know what it is to be Ranveer Vaghela but I want to understand a part of him."

Ranveer shook his head. "That's something you will never get to know. We have talked over this matter already—yesterday, and I see no point in discussing it again. You have to move on in your life and for that you must leave Ranveer behind."

"How?" Ishani asked.

Ranveer was speechless. He knew Ishani had to move on but how could he tell her _how_ to do it? Did Ishani really enjoy hurting him again and again? "Well, you'd get used to it once I'm gone."

"And where exactly are you going?" Ishani asked, her eyes observing him closely.

"It's you who is going so I am automatically out of your life, am I not?"

"You do love it—playing riddles with me, confusing me and torturing me, don't you?"

"All my life I have only tried to keep you away from all this," Ranveer said and Ishani shuddered.

"Why don't you listen to me then? Why don't you forgive me then?"

Ranveer did not know what to say. He did not understand how to say anything. After the last night's embarrassing encounter he couldn't meet his eyes with hers and what was she supposed to apologize for when he was the one who had given in?

"Ishani, it's time we should be going," Ranveer said at length.

"Weren't we to leave tomorrow?"

"We need to go today. If you're coming I'll be waiting in the next two hours or I have a few meetings to attend today and I cannot miss them,"

Ishani knew he would not listen to her anymore and she could not understand what was to do now.

"It would be rude of us if we leave like this."

"I'm very busy," Ranveer said curtly. "If you want to stay, stay. I'm leaving."

Ranveer left the hall without looking back while tears burned in the corners of her eyes. Wiping them quickly Ishani headed for her room and packed the bag. Being with Ranveer was more important than anything and she couldn't miss that out. She texted Rishi telling him she was leaving along with Ranveer and wants to apologize to Puneet and Sally for such a quick departure. Rishi answered he would take care of the matter.

* * *

"As I said, I'm here," Ishani said, as Ranveer and she waited in the airport. He was surprised to see her.

"I thought you weren't coming," Ranveer said.

"I changed my mind."

"Very quickly."

"I had to." Ishani shrugged her shoulders and Ranveer did not say anything. She tried to appear cheerful but it faltered quickly knowing Ranveer was not interested in any kind of conversation right now. He simply stared in front of him vacantly and that made it harder for her to even move. It felt her one single action could break the string of his thoughts and that could not be a good idea. Ishani sat silently, closed her eyes and let herself sink in the realm of the shuffling memories once again. They felt better than the reality in that moment. The plane took off and Ishani again stirred slightly with fear but this time she managed to keep herself composed and nestled quietly on the seat beside Ranveer.

"What are the meetings that you talk about that made you leave the wedding so early?" Ishani said, trying to efface the awful awkwardness that ensued between them.

"It's from a group from Manchester," Ranveer said; Ishani waited for him to say something more for but he kept quiet.

"Anything more?" she said, looking upwards towards him.

"No."

"I want to talk to you something. It's important," Ishani said. Ranveer looked at her and it was an enough gesture to understand that he was ready to listen to her. "I saw a nightmare," Ishani began, unsure of how to add the details and decided to omit them completely.

"What was it?"

"I saw you," she gulped. "You were there with me and suddenly you vanished in the air. I tried holding you on but it was too late. It was only a matter of seconds and you disappeared."

"Relax. It was just a dream," Ranveer assured her. Even as he said that, Ishani noticed a shadow cross past his eyes.

"It felt so real," she whispered slowly, trying to keep herself composed.

"They often do. It happens to me, too; but they are as unreal as dragons in the old tales. You surely don't think they come from the stories and become real, do you?"

Ishani wished she could trust him, but a feeling of uneasiness wouldn't go.

"Don't over think of the matter; it only ruins your peace of mind." Ranveer smiled.

She wanted to ask if he really followed this in his life but didn't.

"I hate these nightmares," she said, straightening herself up and looking into his eyes.

"For God's sake, Ishani," Ranveer said. "No nightmare is lovable. Right?"

She smiled. "That's right. But..."

Ranveer looked at her questioningly. "But?"

"Nothing." Ishani shrugged of the matter, deciding not to trouble him more and Ranveer too asked no more questions.

The rest of the journey passed in silence. Ishani kept staring out of the window: the only sight was of the clouds rolling over and passing briskly through the thick air in a blink. Ishani and Ranveer came out of the airport and headed towards their respective destinations.

"I'll see you in a while," Ranveer said, and pointed towards a white car. "There's your car waiting. Right now go home first."

"What about you?"

"I'm to go for something important right now."

Without any questions Ishani advanced towards the car and stepping in she looked over her shoulder to see Ranveer still standing there as though waiting for someone. But he did not take a look at her. Wistfully, Ishani commanded the driver to move.

* * *

The journey to Edinburgh and back might have been short but it was exceptionally tiring. Ishani felt an uneasiness taking over her senses and the thought of Chirag coming to see her felt no good. She wished she could stop herself from feeling what she did but all her efforts were in vain. The afternoon sun glided down and began to blend in the red horizon but things for Ishani did not change. For past one year she had learnt to make peace with the most unpleasant of the feelings but today they seemed not to end. She picked up her phone and dialed a number. The soft successive rings were answered within 15 seconds.

"Hello," Gauri's voice echoed softly, and Ishani smiled.

"Hello, Gauri di," Ishani said. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Ishani sensed a familiar suspicion in Gauri's voice as if she knew the misery Ishani was going through. "How are you?" Gauri asked.

"I'm good, too," Ishani lied. "Can you please come in a more isolated place for a while?"

"Sure," Gauri said, and Ishani could hear gentle footsteps of her cousin coming to a halt. "I'm alone now. Is everything alright?"

"Do you know anything about Chirag and his parents' conversation with Maa and Baa? They wanted to talk about our marriage."

"Oh, yes!" Gauri said feebly. "Yesterday Chirag and his parents came here and they have decided a date for your wedding. I have been on my visit to Baa these days. And Baa was very happy with your and Chirag's marriage preparations now going on. I'm surprised. Falguni kaki was happy too but not as happy as she should have been. Probably she is missing kaka?"

Ishani's heart sank. "And what is the date by the way?" Ishani asked, avoiding the rest of the worries.

"It's a surprise for you. We're not allowed to reveal anything. It's Baa's _order_."

"Gauri di," Ishani said, unable to hold anymore the gush of emotions. "I want to tell you something. I—I met Ranveer."

"What?" Gauri gasped. "When? Where?"

"He's here, in London."

Another cry of surprise left Gauri's lips and Ishani quietly continued. "RV is Ranveer. Last time when we met I couldn't tell you about him but he's been here since last two and a half years."

"Ishani?" Gauri said, as if not sure what more to say.

"He's still the same," Ishani said, smiling pensively. "Money, status, fame—nothing has changed him. He's still the same Ranveer I knew. But—"

"What is it, Ishani?"

"I guess nothing to worry about. But I can't leave him."

"Don't be stupid."

"I don't know why everyone calls it stupidity. Even he thinks the same," Ishani said, shrugging her shoulders demurely.

"Because you are not to stay there," Gauri said, stressing each of her word.

"I thought you would understand me...what I feel."

"Ishani," Gauri's tone softened. "You are about to get married. And you do remember the accusations on Ranveer, right?"

"All this time, I've been with him and he has never ever looked at me like that. Being a woman myself it's easy to see with what intent men look at you and I have never felt afraid in his presence. You know what? When he looks at me it feels everything freezes in that moment and it all is for me. All the assurances, happiness and everything—I see there in his eyes. Those eyes promise me what I long for but am too afraid to ask for because happiness sometimes looks so temporary...as though a house of cards."

"What are you talking about, Ishani?" Gauri said, bewildered at Ishani's revelations. "Do you understand what you're talking about?"

"I feel I'm selfish," Ishani said in a broken voice and with the same continuity as though she had not heard Gauri. "He is my friend, my best friend. All these years I couldn't learn to live without him and now it's impossible. It's like—I don't know what I will do without him."

"Ishani, do you know what you feel? And no one in our family will ever accept what you want. It's better you come back soon. For God's sake you are to be married in a few weeks. Your friendship with Ranveer was not accepted because he used to be our servant and it is not going to change. Not for those who matter. Baa and Falguni kaki are not going to approve anything you're talking about. There is nothing there except hurt."

Ishani shook her head to herself. It was not so. "You don't understand," she said to Gauri and Gauri answered back.

"No, it's you who doesn't understand this. Baa and Falguni kaki will never accept that you—" but before Gauri could finish her words Ishani heard someone calling her cousin's name. "It's Romil, Ishani; I will talk to you later."

"Gauri di," Ishani said, "it's a request that you don't broach anything of our conversation to anyone. Not even to Romil and Maa. Please?"

"Don't worry," Gauri answered. "But you should think about the decisions that you're going to make and think twice about Chirag; he has been behaving weird lately." Gauri disconnected the call and left, leaving Ishani to fight the puzzles on her own. What did she mean by thinking about Chirag? Ishani should have liked to ask but Gauri was in hurry.

The conversation with Gauri had been nearly fruitless or at least not as satisfying. Why nothing in the world provided any answers to her unraveling questions? Was Ranveer's status as a 'servant' so necessary that people still refused to acknowledge who he was today—even Gauri? Things would have been better for everyone had she herself not been so foolish.

Suddenly amidst her thoughts Ishani remembered her own words that she told Gauri a few minutes ago but had not been able to finish, for they felt too incomplete to be said at all. As a woman she knew how men gazed at her and most of the times she would feel uncomfortable—so uncomfortable that at times she would wish she wasn't there; but with Ranveer it wasn't so. She felt protected, comforted, and loved. He had accepted her for who she was years ago and never questioned her like the eyes of the society that held only contempt in them because a man had left her mother when she needed him the most.

Ranveer had been mad at her since last night for a mistake he thought he had committed when the entire fault was hers. How could he ever touch Disha? The question rung in her incessantly as Ishani shuddered for a moment and leaned her back on the bed gently as she lay there, motionless, staring at the white ceiling vacantly. Tears again escaped her eyes and she did not bother wiping them away. The only conclusion that she could form from all the ends was: Ranveer was framed. Accused by someone else for the things he never did; and she had believed all the lies spoken against him. She had failed. Failed as a friend to him and let him go away when he needed her the most. Ishani hugged the pillow to her bosom tightly and wept ceaselessly for hours. The melancholy evening melted into a somber night and her sobs still continued, mingled in the darkness of her room. She felt helpless and uncertain on what she was to feel, for any thought felt too small to comfort her. Whether it was a moment to grieve or celebrate, she did not know. All the while she had wanted the answers but tonight the realization of the truth only engulfed her into a deranged guilt, and painful sensation reminding her of the moments that were gone forever.

The moon waxed outside the window and a gentle breeze whistled across the trees quietly. But Ishani was oblivious to all this, for her mind could only replay the night Ranveer and his family was thrown ruthlessly out of her house and she had let him go away. She wished if time could be turned back she would make everything alright. But it was too late now. She never knew whether Ranveer was mad at her or not. When she met him for the first time in this city all he had done was comfort her and help her to get out of the grief that her father's demise had caused and lingered for so long whittling the tales of painful heartaches everyday.

Why didn't he hate her all the while she deserved that? She should have asked him but she felt a reproach taking over her like a dark shadow looming in the sheer gloom. She was unworthy of everything he had done for her. Everything. Ishani did not realize but there came a time when her eyes drooped quietly in a light slumber and her mind again returned back to those halcyon days when little did she know of her future and its troublesome hardships.


	47. Chapter 47

**Heya, guys! The next chapter is up and might cause some questions to rise in your heads and they will slowly be answered (please don't ask any now; I'm bad at keeping in the spoilers :P). And, yes, this chapter is going to be shorter than the others so please bear with this one. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 47**

Ranveer entered his house quite late at night and not wishing to wake anyone up by the sound of his footsteps he moved quickly but lightly towards his room. The day had been tiring and he wished to take a nap before the dawn would break. It was merely 4 hours away. However, as he had entered the hall and turned to the alleyway leading towards the stairs he assumed he saw his father sitting on the couch broodingly staring towards the window that opened up a large view of the garden below, the scent of the flowers still fresh in the air.

"Baba," Ranveer whispered slowly, "you are not asleep?"

"You are back!" his father said in a relished voice. "Good, good."

"Is everything alright?" Ranveer asked.

"Oh, yes. Everything is fine."

"Maa...is she fine? Why are you awake yet?"

"I was waiting for you, Ranveer."

Ranveer smiled and took a seat beside his father. "Baba, we could have talked tomorrow. You know you are not supposed to be awake at this hour. Not good for your health."

"Ah, I know that," Kailash answered, smiling. "But there is something I want to tell you right now. Tomorrow we are to leave for India."

Ranveer looked puzzled. "Is everything fine there?"

"Oh, yes. Why do you think it is not?" his father said, waving his wrinkled hand in the air. "Today we received a message from an old friend who has started a new business and wants to see Amba and me at its inauguration ceremony. He wanted you to come as well but when we told him about how busy you have been lately and he understood. I don't see a reason to deny of us going there. Do you?"

"Not at all," Ranveer answered. "I will book the tickets for you and Maa."

"It's all done. Tomorrow we're leaving early. And, Ranveer, there is one more thing," his father spoke hesitantly and at Ranveer's puzzled look he continued, "We want to..."

"...want to see a pretty daughter of his," Ranveer finished the sentence while his father looked uneasily at him.

"It's not funny, Ranveer. They're good people and it will do you no harm if you move on."

Ranveer stood up and moved towards his room.

"I told you something," his father said.

"Baba, we have talked over this more times than I myself can remember and this conversation is going to have the same pitiable fates like the previous ones. Let's leave it here," Ranveer said and walked away.

He wished something could stop his parents from insisting him to do the impossible and unpleasant but everyone seemed to have been united to make him do what his heart never permitted. And why just his parents, Ishani had joined the crew as well as she, too, wanted him to 'move on.' How he wished things could somehow work in his own favor but with the rapidity they were falling apart it right now seemed impossible.

Ishani woke up in the late night as the memories of the past gushed back at her as she sat shaking and panting vigorously for a long while before she came to her senses. She needed to talk to Ranveer and clear the things up before the gap between the truth and lies could cause more troubles and distances between them. It already had taken her a long while to realize and spending more time in calculating was never going to help. Ishani looked up at the watch gleaming faintly in the dim lights of the room. It was 11 in the night. Ranveer might be asleep now and she could not disturb him. Suddenly a thought struck her mind and she dialed up Disha's number quickly.

"Hello," a sleepy and annoyed Disha answered.

"Hello, Disha," Ishani said, feeling apologetic, "I'm sorry to disturb you right now but I need some answers."

"Ishani, do you guess what time it is here?" Disha said. "It's bloody 4 in the morning!"

"Disha, I know but it's important. I want to know something about Ranveer," Ishani said hesitantly, and without running around the facts she chose to come to the point. "What happened between you two that day?"

Disha's voice stiffened as though offended and from her tone it seemed she would not be interested in revealing anything further. "Ishani, you want to know about that driver? For God's sake why don't you accept he was—"

"Disha, I asked you something and I want my answers right now!"

Disha burst into tears. "Wow. Ishani, for you your friendship with him was more important than your sister, wasn't it? Don't act like a lawyer in the court and humiliate me. Please!"

"Disha, I'm not humiliating you," Ishani answered sympathetically. "I just feel something very wrong has happened and I want to rectify it somehow."

"You wake me up in the late night to ask about your ex-best friend and what he tried to do with me, don't you? How foolish of you!"

"Disha, it wasn't he who did anything to you, I know that," Ishani said, now coming to the point straight. "Something did happen. It was a scheme against him, was it not? He was framed, I know that. I just want to know why. Don't make me wait, Disha, or things might not be very favorable for anything in future."

"Shut up!" Disha said curtly. "I will not say anything of that driver. I can't believe you are my sister."

"He has a name, Disha," Ishani interrupted. "Ranveer. And I am your sister but I need my answers. Either you tell me directly or I'm going to find everything out very, very soon."

"I don't care." Disha said and without a further word disconnected the call; while Ishani drew a resigned sigh. "Oh, Ranveer. I wish I knew something more. But I know there has been more than met the eye."

Disha's silence only indicated the possible obvious but things needed to be cleared up now. Ishani decided to talk to Ranveer over this matter tomorrow—only if he would let her. Sleep could not come over her and the rest was as puzzled as ever.

* * *

Ranveer's phone rang without an answer for 20 minutes and silenced in its usual fashion. He avoided phone calls these days unless they offered a great financially beneficial attention but it was rarely so. Things somehow had become so monotonous that he sometimes wondered if adventure in the lives of the London Stock Exchange had petered out. Most people would come up with the same dull and boring offers as though afraid of losing a great deal in their own business and wanted to make some benefit in his own shadow. If someone said he should not return the proposals, for the little things mattered, he would answer in his old manners and somewhat haughty tone, "It's not about their proposals but the dullness of the work that I should rather avoid. RV is not known for doing ordinary things, is he?"

Ranveer's parents had left for India early in the morning and he had come back home soon after and tried to fall asleep if that was possible. For a couple of successful hours he had been sound asleep until one phone call from Ishani woke him up.

"Hello," he said, rubbing his eyes, as he noticed 16 blank calls from her. "I'm sorry I was just sleeping." He yawned.

"Ranveer," Ishani's ruffled voice answered. "I want to talk to you something."

"Go on."

Ishani kept quiet.

"Is it about your nightmares? You're having them frequently."

"No, no, it's not about that. I want to talk to you something personally. Are you free today?"

"Ishani, I'm sorry but I have to leave for one week for Manchester for the deals that I told you about, and I cannot see you. Can you wait for that long?"

"It's urgent, Ranveer."

"Alright. Tell me."

"Not here. I'll wait," Ishani said at length. She needed time herself.

"Are you sure?"

"Hmm." Ishani said. "But, Ranveer, promise me you will see me soon."

"Why do you think I won't?" Ranveer asked, confused.

"Nothing. I think I'm over-thinking over some matters. Please be back soon."

"I will," Ranveer answered and hung up.

The conversation, no matter much Ishani had tried, had been awkward between them and Ranveer himself had not bothered to pretend to everything be alright as though nothing had happened. Yet the stillness in Ishani's tone seemed frightening and he hoped things to be better with her. Could it be anything about her family? Anything about Chirag? Ranveer did not try to think what any of it could be. Chirag was coming soon and Ranveer could not let Ishani go; not to Chirag if he was still the same anyway.

Ranveer drew a soft sigh. This headache wouldn't go that had learned to inhabit in his mind time to time for a while now. It was a relief that the family doctor's prescriptions did help and managed to give him a few hours' sleep whenever it occurred. He was simply asked not to take so much stress and give sometime to his own health. But both the things happened to have exited from his life since forever. And now Chirag's return's information had again agitated the same sleeplessness in him that left Ranveer worried about the things. But this could wait and Chirag most likely wasn't coming until next one week. Ranveer would be back by the time and right now the matter needed to be put at rest.

* * *

For Ishani days became forlorn and pensive as she found herself unable to contact Ranveer all the time he was out of the station. She could guess he still did not want to talk to her and avoided it with the best reasons possible. With each day passing she tried to find a hope but that would be too big of a gain to have. Puneet had been in India all this while and from whatever Ishani knew he was to be there for nearly a month and would be back in mid-May. Rishi had by now taken care of half of the work and he was the one accompanying Ranveer on his trip.

A bad luck it was that not even Rishi could get Ishani to talk to Ranveer which turned out to be mentally tedious and the wait appeared to be unbearable for the most of the times. To know about Disha Ishani had taken Gauri's help who had promised Ishani to find at least one clue that would give her some answers, yet no one had been found yet; and Gauri had not called telling anything either good or bad.

It would have been the 5th day of Ranveer's trip when Ishani finished her 4 back to back meetings with 4 groups, 2 of them being from England itself and 2 from Scotland, and headed to her cabin when suddenly her phone rang with an exciting enthusiasm putting her into a moment's shock. These days she waited for the phone to ring more than often but now that feeling had begun to die away. Ishani looked at the phone and the new number did not feel right. Wondering if it could be Chirag on the other side and might announce his unexpected arrival Ishani slowly picked up the phone.

"Hello." A familiar voice from the other side startled her.

"Ranveer! You lazy beast!" Ishani cried as Ranveer chuckled slowly. "Where the hell have you been? You do know how many times have I called you, don't you? Why did you not reply to any of the messages?"

"I'm sorry, Ishani," Ranveer said softly. "I have been busy. I know everything but was helpless. It's _now_ that I have had time to breathe properly. Is everything alright?"

"I have been worried about you all the time," Ishani said, trying to keep the reluctance away from her tone. "Perhaps it's because we haven't talked for days."

"I'm fine and coming back very soon," Ranveer said.

"Ranveer," Ishani said, as though unable to believe him yet, "are you _fine_?"

"Oh, yes," Ranveer said, "it's just there have been bulky responsibilities that have taken toll on me. Rest is perfectly fine."

"I'm trusting you on your words only," Ishani said suspiciously.

"Ah, your nightmares, aren't they?" Ranveer said. "Haven't I asked you not to take them seriously? It seems like they're not nightmares but a TV soap's villains that refuse to go away from your life."

"You feel like laughing!" Ishani reprimanded. "They kill me with everytime they turn up."

"Did you see one lately?"

"No. Last week that was the third one."

"Oh, come on, Ishani. Only three bad dreams have _scared_ Ishani Parekh? Show them who you are and, I swear, even they're going to be insanely frightened."

"Don't laugh, Ranveer. Anyway, I'll not discuss them anymore. It's just the thought of you going away is enough to mortally frighten me."

"Relax. Everything will be alright. I'll make everything alright."

Ishani smiled as their conversation came to a pleasant end and a small 'thanks' for God left her lips involuntarily. Indeed, she was thankful to God for not letting her fears ever come true.


	48. Chapter 48

**Heya, guys. Here comes the delayed next chapter. xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 48**

 _I have been trying to find the answers of your questions that you asked me to, and I hope I will be successful soon enough. So far there has not been much success given opponents are much harder nuts to be cracked,_ read a message in Ishani's phone. The text was sent from Gauri, her cousin, at 11.30 in the morning but Ishani, having been busy for the rest of the day, barely paid attention to it. Ishani came to Ranveer's office to finish the remaining tasks that needed to be done before her final departure from the deal with Ranveer. It was, however, the end of the 'deal' in particular, for their partnership still remained intact. That morning Ishani like her routine time went to the office and attended the necessary meetings and freed herself in the late evening around 6.30 and returned back to her cabin. Ranveer was to return today and she waited for him as though waiting for him for years. They had not talked since their last conversation 2 days ago and that single moment of his assurance was enough for Ishani. She trusted him.

The time flew idly with the sky being covered with a light blanket of the grey clouds and a lazy breeze sliding through the window, stirring the papers kept inside. The sun, still hidden behind the clouds, began to glide down while Ishani chose to bring her attention back to the work. For some weird causes the day felt different. She tried her best often not to smile when a soft blush crept over her lips unknowingly leaving her in unanswered thoughts why she did so. Although the hours felt excruciatingly long Ishani could not wait to see Ranveer today after one whole week!

It wasn't long when she found herself swirling in her feelings once again when Ishani heard a rough knock at the door.

She looked up; no one was there. Wondering she was going through her bizarre dreams once again Ishani brought herself to work once again.

The knock on the door came second time, as rough as ever. "Come in!" she said, without looking at the door now, but no movement was heard. She waited for a few moments for someone to enter before she looked up and a very familiar face was peeking through the transparent cabin door in slight anticipation. "Chirag!" she gasped.

Chirag Mehta now entered the cabin swiftly as though gashing the marble floor with his haggard, heavy steps, a flower bouquet in his tight grasp.

"Hey, Ishani." He leaped forward and wrapped his one arm around Ishani as he handed her over the orchid bouquet. "You love them so much, don't you?"

Ishani nodded lightly, wiping the sweat that suddenly appeared on her face, as she looked at Chirag. He had changed since last she saw him two years ago. He now looked well-to-do and much happier. Perhaps the _fad_ of the marriage was the reason. His eyes seemed brighter but today they failed to consist something that she knew. They did not look familiar.

"Chirag," Ishani said, moving out of his arms while he eyed her uneasily, "you were supposed to be coming next week."

"I lied," Chirag laughed. "I wanted to surprise you and look! You are stunned."

Ishani made a failed attempt to smile, and not having anything else to say she asked him to take a seat. "You should've informed me. There are many things I have to finish before I go." Her voice was uncomfortable and low.

"We will do this together now. And, Ishani, don't worry about anything. I'm sorry for abandoning you all this time. You know—"

"It's alright, Chirag," Ishani said waving her hand in denial. "I don't want to talk about it. Leave the topic here."

"I went your office and Mr. Khanna informed me you're here. So this is Mr. RV's office. Grand building, I must say." Chirag spoke taking a look about him. "I'm impressed. I've wanted to see him for some time and now seems like the time has come."

A glimmer shone in Ishani's eyes. "Of course," she said immediately, pride explicit in her tone. "Ran—I mean RV has had it all on his own."

"For how long has he been here?"

"2 years."

"Where is he, by the way?"

"He's been out of town or a week. He was supposed to be returning today. I hope he comes back soon," Ishani said slowly, more to herself than Chirag.

"Well," Chirag said, changing the topic of the conversation. "Are you excited?"

Ishani smiled hesitantly. "About what?"

"Our marriage, honeymoon," Chirag said enthusiastically. "I have planned so much already."

"Chirag, we are not married yet. This talk can be done sometime later."

"Oh, come on, Ishani," Chirag squeaked in his usual playful tone. "We're going to get married now and you don't have to shy away from me." Chirag moved closer to her while Ishani, terrified, sank back in her chair.

"Stop it, Chirag," she said, standing up and moving away as Chirag made an attempt to block her way with his right arm.

"Babes, why are you so afraid? Don't worry; I'm not going to harm you. Come, come!" Chirag again took two steps ahead when Ishani pushed him away.

"I said stay away!" Ishani shouted. "Don't you get it, Chirag?"

"Sweetheart," Chirag said, now more sweetly and holding her hand, "I'm sorry. I was just trying to..." Ishani pushed Chirag away again as she freed herself from his grasp and ejected at the doorstep, panting.

"Stop it!" Ishani yelled.

"What's happening here?" She heard a voice as she tried to compose herself. The voice would have seemed like a dream had it not been the she waited for it the most in this entire week.

Ishani turned back.

"Ranveer!" Ishani gave a huge sigh of relief as Ranveer came further.

"What—" Ranveer's began but words faltered as his eyes fell on a dejected Chirag who by now gained his sensed back and, composed, came in front of Ranveer.

"What!" Chirag said. "What the hell are you doing here, Ranveer?"

"It's his-" Ishani said, while Chirag interrupted her.

"Oh, wait! Ishani hired you as her driver here? Is it, Ishani? And look what you're wearing! These clothes do not suit you. Why don't you—"

"Chirag," Ishani said, "listen to me."

"No, Ishani, _you_ listen to me. You know everything about him, don't you? He's a cheat, a fraud! And you are naïve. Stupid. He's taking full advantage of your innocence and you—"

"Shut up, Chirag," Ishani yelled, not looking at either Ranveer or Chirag. Ranveer kept quiet all this while as his tired eyes observed her closely. Tired because Ishani could see they lacked their usual gleam.

"What?"

"Ranveer is RV," Ishani said in a defiant tone. Chirag gave a start and soon burst into countless peals of mocking laughter, moving himself from one place to another.

"He is RV?" Chirag said, pointing his rough fingers towards Ranveer and laughing madly. "What a nonsensical thought. It's not a fool's day, darling! It would be better if I am not fooled today by my fiancée. Please have some better reasons to defend your ex-best friend."

"The place that you are standing upon right now is _his_ property and he owes credit for his success to no one but himself," Ishani cried sternly. "I should like you to keep that in mind from now onwards whenever you talk to him. He is RV, and you know very well what that means."

"RV has a different image in India, you see," Chirag said, trying to control his piquant laughter. "I always wondered how he manages to keep himself that way in India. Now I understand this." He still laughed absurdly.

"Chirag, I told you something!" Ishani said, now a hint of anger visible in her voice. "Keep your mouth shut and—"

"And what, baby?"

"Apologize to him right now!" Ishani said, pulling Chirag further.

"Apologize? Are you mad?"

"I said apologize to him right away, Chirag."

"No, it's alright, Ishani," Ranveer said calmly, no sign of emotions in his tone. "It's perfectly fine."

"No, Ranveer."

"Ah, yes!" Chirag sighed, and to Ishani's astonishment his expressions suddenly changed to those of apology as he looked at Ranveer ruefully. "I shouldn't have said anything." Chirag came towards Ishani and wrapped his arm around her waist tightly so that she could not move, and pulled her towards him. Ranveer looked away.

"No, it's alright," Ranveer said, and turned to leave.

"No, no, _sir_ ," Chirag said, leaving Ishani confused. "I should've known how to respect the youngest billionaire of the country; and it was so immature of me to judge you like this. You know I was slightly flustered seeing you, the man who worked as a servant at my would-be wife's place, to be at such a position as you. I hope you do forgive me now."

Ranveer looked at Ishani. Her apologetic eyes met his, but no audible words were spoken. Yet she understood somewhere that he wanted her not to panic as Ishani too stopped her struggles. Chirag's voice had become inaudible to them until both, Ishani and Ranveer, came out of their reverie and realized Chirag still continued to say few more unpleasant words.

"I think you do have something, Mr. RV," his voice getting flattering, "that my Ishani could stay over here for so long. I'm extremely grateful to you, believe it or not. Though the only thing I want to pray is that hopefully she is not smitten by you or that would be—"

"I suppose you have just arrived, Chirag," Ranveer said in his usual RV-like-tone. "You should be taking rest. I'm sure journey from Mumbai to London is very tiring."

"Oh, not as you make it look like, Ranveer. It's been delightfully pleasant and when you have few means of _joy_ no journey remains tiring or boring." Chirag coughed as he said so.

"I'm glad. Glad for more than one thing. I will pray for you," Ranveer said, while Chirag looked at him, confused.

"Well, I think we've waited so much, sweetheart," Chirag said, looking at Ishani, "that now I cannot wait for the day we will get married."

"Take him, Ishani. I'm sure he doesn't want his marriage to get delayed anymore."

Chirag looked at Ishani in question while she dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Ishani emerged out of the office building followed by Chirag instantly.

"Hey, babes," Chirag said, trying to catch up paces with Ishani. "Wait."

Ishani stopped.

"Are you mad at me?"

"There is no reason to be," Ishani said.

"I was right!" Chirag said jubilantly. "You don't think I should have apologized to him, right? You shouldn't have asked me to apologize to him. He must be on the clouds nine for no reason."

"Chirag," Ishani interrupted, irritated, "the thing is, I neither expect you to be respectful towards others and nor you are the first person insulting Ranveer like this."

"I want to talk," Chirag said, now changing his tone suddenly. "Just because I have let you free for so long doesn't mean you are allowed to humiliate me for that—"

Ishani smiled. "Being your fiancée doesn't mean I'm not allowed to do the things I like. You have absolutely no right on me."

"We are getting married and this attitude of yours—" Chirag said, holding her by shoulders.

"We are not yet married," Ishani interrupted and moved away. "Don't treat me like I'm your wife already."

"What's wrong with you? I came here just to see you, to take you home but you don't value it."

Ishani laughed. "Value! Value what? Didn't you just say you enjoyed the journey so much that you don't need any rest? Why must I 'value' this? It would be better if you stop repeating the same things over and over again. I know we're engaged but that cannot work unless there are few things are clear between us."

"What kind of things they are?" Chirag asked.

"Can we talk over this tomorrow?" Ishani said and moved towards her car.

"Not at all." Chirag pulled her back. "What are the things that have changed you so much, Ishani? You weren't the same the last time we'd met. You looked very much in love with me but now I cannot say the same thing about you. You are completely changed. You look so strange." Chirag panted.

"Are we done?"

"What?"

"Come. I'll drop you in the hotel you're staying at."

"What?"

"What 'what'? Where else are you supposed to stay?"

"Oh, right," Chirag said with a shake of his head. "But I'll go by myself. There's a taxi and I'll see you tomorrow. We will be returning back to India in the next three days. I hope all your work is done by then."

Ishani kept quiet as Chirag walked away, and from a distance took the taxi as it slunk away in the darkness. A heavy burden lay upon her heart. The stars in the sky were covered with a thin transparent veil of clouds and the moon rose higher. How everything turned out to be in last few hours was unexpected. Ishani still found it impossible to believe Chirag had _actually_ turned up and was going to take her home in the "next three days," as he had phrased. She hated seeing him and more than that his behavior. Who was he to say anything to Ranveer about his status? Ranveer had achieved everything on his own by working hard night and day and had been on the heights people rarely dared go upon.

Ishani needed to talk to Ranveer about the things that remained in her head unanswered for weeks. She turned back but saw him driving his car away out of the inner entrance of the building. There was no use in running after him when he had crossed now the outer ones as well. Ishani turned back and headed towards her car, her eyes misty.

* * *

It wasn't long when Ishani was done with her dinner and prepared to take rest when her phone rang disturbing her unpleasant thoughts more unpleasantly.

"Hello," she said, yawning.

Chirag's voice from the other side came. "Ishani, I want to talk to you something."

"We will talk tomorrow," Ishani said. "There's no hurry."

"Actually, Ishani, I want to apologize to you for my stupidity few hours back. I shouldn't have been so mean to you."

"Chirag, I said we will talk tomorrow."

"I won't be able to sleep if you don't forgive me. You know, baby, I love you."

"Alright," Ishani answered vaguely. "I'm tired, Chirag. Very, very tired. I need some rest."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize the time," Chirag said with sudden apology. "Yes, yes. We will talk tomorrow and also plan for the things we are to do."

Ishani flinched as Chirag disconnected the call. She hated being around Chirag and the thought of going away with him for the rest of her life felt awful and unbelievable.

She now noticed the message sent by Gauri and replied with a simple 'thank you' and an urgent request to find any clue from Disha or anyone regarding the matter. Ishani had not disclosed everything to Gauri but a great deal had been told to Gauri. Ishani felt content that at least someone would understand her when the time comes.

Her life in London had been much more alive than in Mumbai for years, and she did not want to miss it anymore. There was something more. It wasn't just that that she did not suddenly like being around Chirag, but more. The supposedly eventful day proved to be the most uneventful one and the quest of her questions yet remained incomplete.


	49. Chapter 49

**Hi, all! Here comes the next chapter. I know this is late but writer's block is the real villain and the show's end was more of a delicious cherry on the cake thing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 49**

Ranveer walked to and fro in his room anxiously, his mind deep in thoughts. The waning moon cast its jovial shadow upon the window leaving behind a band of silvery beam. However, his mind was stuck at one point: Chirag, Chirag, Chirag! Nothing else crossed his mind except the man who was determined to ruin Ishani. The 15 minutes' encounter was enough to read the whole story about him and prove that Chirag was still the same man he was two years ago, though slightly more lecherous, ruinous, ostentatious, and arrogant in his manners that dripped through every action of his. However, despite all the confused thoughts running in his mind, one thing remained clear: Ishani wasn't happy. He could not mistake that dread in her eyes that he saw when Ishani turned towards him as if trying to protect herself from something; and the object of her dread turned out to be none other than Chirag Mehta himself. It was a shock initially to even Ranveer, but afterwards Chirag was not more than a bumbling fool that needed to be kept away from Ishani. Still, he was a slow poison that would only try to damage others, and prove why someone with dignity needed to stay away from him. Ishani needed to be protected and somewhere she herself had made the job rather easier tonight unlike before.

Everything else could be looked after afterwards now and the biggest thing which required Ranveer's attention and time was how to protect Ishani. Of course she might not believe what Ranveer would tell her but there was still the time of 3 days and Ranveer could not let it go just like that. It would hurt her, yes, but before the poison could spread all over and make it impossible to live, Ishani had to be rid from Chirag.

Ranveer, however, did not forget that Ishani had been quite desperate regarding some matters that needed to be looked after as well and he somewhere felt he knew what that could be. Yet, sometimes fate happened to have something else in store for future and here it was... _future playing another unexpected game with him_.

* * *

The warm breeze of the morning made a tender touch with Ishani's face as she opened her eyes lightly. The dazzling light appeared unbearable and Ishani felt a strong urge to cover her face with the silky sheet once again when, to her uttermost surprise, a voice addressed her.

"Good morning!" She heard someone say but the voice looked so distant to be close and too gentle to be real that she could only assume it to be a dream. It was a dream, and Ishani would rather engulf in its depth for now than wake up to find things getting bizarre around her. She turned over, her face still covered with the silk, and breeze still caressing her cheeks while she slowly slid back to reality around her.

"You shouldn't be asleep now," the voice said again. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I know," Ishani said sleepily. "I've taken the day off, Ranveer." The name of Ranveer's from her mouth instantly surprised her as she whisked up hurriedly and looked around. It wasn't a dream. Ranveer sat on the armchair next to the window, smiling at her.

"What?"

"What! What are _you_ doing here?" Ishani said, now getting up, but keeping herself covered with the sheet.

Ranveer laughed. "What am I supposed to do if you keep the doors open?"

Ishani glanced at the door. "They're closed," she said. "And I remember others are closed as well."

"So innocent of you," Ranveer said and laughed again while Ishani found it hard to not smile amidst his laughter. "You still don't get few things, do you?" Ranveer said and came closer.

"What those things might be?"

Ranveer said nothing but gradually moved towards her. Ishani draped the sheet around herself tightly and nervously moved backward.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked in an innocent tone.

Ranveer sighed, and brought his face close to her as Ishani closed her eyes, oblivious of even breathing in the instant. At any cost the time needed to stop in the moment. Yet the _moment_ never came and Ishani found herself opening her eyes nervously only to find the bed before her empty and the chair in the same position she had left a night before. The room was filled with the fragrance of the roses that blossomed in the garden outside and the dew melted on the smooth windowpane. Ranveer was not here and even if he had been he seemed to have been disappeared by some magical means. "Crazy hallucinations," Ishani whispered and slapped her head. Her cheeks unknowingly turned scarlet as she leaned her back on the bed once again, pondering and smiling to herself, her face looking upwards the ceiling.

It was not long when the spell of the moment was broken and Ishani hobbled away to prepare herself for the day. Chirag was here and time was not on her side. She needed to clear things before it was too late. In a moment, she realized there were certain things that could only be answered by Chirag himself.

* * *

"Sir is busy in a meeting, Ma'am," Rishi told Ishani the 4th time in one hour while she waited anxiously to talk to Ranveer. The way Ishani was being asked not to go into his cabin, she wondered, if there was something so secretive that she was not to know. But what? Ishani knew Ranveer would never hide anything from her, then what could it really be?

"Tell him it's me," Ishani said, biting her lower lip in unease while Rishi shook his head fiercely.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Why would he keep me waiting for so long like this?" Ishani argued. "It's been one hour!"

"Because it's an important meeting and he needs to crack the deal. Also, he has not met anyone but this client of ours since morning. I'm sure it's very important. The deal," Rishi added when Ishani looked at him, surprised.

Ishani and Rishi continued to argue whilst the door of Ranveer's cabin opened and Rishi immediately rushed to his boss. To Ishani's surprise, after Ranveer, followed a young woman and put on her dark glasses while Ranveer, rather appeased, smiled at her. Ishani fumed.

"Who is she?" were the words that left her lips as Ranveer and the young woman headed towards the exit. "Wait!" Ishani cried and like a child ran after Ranveer who halted right away.

"Ishani!" he gasped. "You here? I thought-"

"I'm sorry," Ishani said, panting, and drawing closer to Ranveer and blocking the young woman's view to him.

"Easy," he requested.

"No," Ishani shook her head. "I want to talk to you."

"Oh, but I need some time. I need to finish some work, and it's very urgent," Ranveer said.

Ishani glared at him. "Is it _that_ important?" she said stressing the word 'that.'

"Why else would I leave my office like this? It _is_ urgent."

"You haven't introduced me to your friend yet. I should like to know about the important things too," Ishani said grudgingly, looking at the woman finally.

"She is my friend, yes," Ranveer answered while Ishani's heart skipped with a strange fear. "Actually, she is Miss Shanaya Singh, our new partner from India. The partnership of ours is quite secret right now and I cannot let you know anything until the final announcement."

"Fine," Ishani said and walked away, without talking any look back at Ranveer. She hated the woman, unsure of why, but she knew she hated her. A single thought that Ranveer would be with her for God knew how long felt achingly stinging. How could he not postpone a meeting for a couple of minutes? This was a thing he had never done before: ignoring her. Professionalism... this was what he trying to prove; so be it. Ishani headed back to her office, her thoughts surprisingly turning gloomier while she kept herself thinking anything about Ranveer. "For God's sake, Ishani," she said to herself while driving, "that's just a meeting he's gone to. And why would it matter, anyway, who is with him and why?" For the next several minutes Ishani formed theories of her own, trying to make herself believe that her thoughts were silly and had no basis at all. Yet a drop of tear formed in her eyes, being supported by countless wriggling emotions.

As she drove away, Ishani's phone beeped and a message from Chirag appeared on the screen. " _Meet me at Tidbits. NOW!"_ it read.

Ishani reached the restaurant in the next 40 minutes and saw Chirag already occupying a table in a quiet corner. She was thankful that there was not much crowd and being the noon hour it was rather lazy about the place.

"Ishani," Chirag said as she advanced further. Ishani quivered lightly as though something unpleasant hung over her head. She gave a wry smile.

"Chirag!" she said, "How are you?"

"Perfectly fine. But I will feel better after I have talked to you. And my apologies for such a quick date but I thought I might surprise you."

Ishani threw a smile as she placed her bag on the table. Either it was a fear, or something natural but Ishani somewhere did not like the way Chirag looked at her. It felt frightening.

"Yes, what did you want to say, Chirag? It seemed something was important," Ishani began, trying to keep her attention on conversation instead of the events few moments ago.

"Well, it's about us, of course. How much of your work is left?"

"There are certain projects that are to be done—"

"Ah, yes. But you're not going to waste your time on them now, are you?" Chirag said, interrupting her. "You can't be done with them all in two days only. Give up!"

Ishani shook her head. "I can't. And you don't understand," she said; "it's important."

"What's so important in them? How come something is more important than your personal life?"

Ishani felt lump rising in her throat. "I made a promise," she whispered slowly.

"Promise?"

"A deal," Ishani corrected immediately. "A deal with the Williamson Groups. If I leave, it's a mutual loss of around 20 million for all of us. It would be too much to handle for Mr. Williamson and Ranveer alone."

"He is RV," Chirag returned. It was not too hard to notice a hint of pawky humour in his voice. "He'd look after everything, if that's what you are worry about."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't need anyone," Ishani answered, her tone defensive.

"Of course," Chirag said, as though an understanding dawned upon him, "How could I miss that!" His tone was sarcastic.

"Is there anything you want to say?"

"Are you ready to leave this place?"

Ishani groaned inwardly. Somewhere she knew there was a cowardice keeping her from accepting the obvious but right now a thought stuck her head as she sat back eagerly while Chirag looked at her, confused.

"Chirag, I need to know something."

"What is it, baby?"

"Where is Garima?"

Chirag started. "Who Garima?" He faked surprise but Ishani chose to ignore that.

"The girl you chose to support in her hard times when she was left impregnated by someone-" Ishani said.

"Oh," Chirag said, now confusion etched on his face. "She left India after sometime and I haven't seen her ever since. But why would you ask about her suddenly?"

"Because I feel something's wrong," Ishani said. Garima and Disha were two women who had known the things Ishani never knew before and they were the ones who made sure Ranveer's _truth_ was out in front of her as well.

"What has that got to do with Garima or whoever that is?"

Ishani opened her mouth to explain everything that was going in her mind but shut it up immediately. Chirag was not the choice to share anything with about her feelings. "I'll find that out myself," Ishani said and stood up to leave.

"Wait," Chirag said, holding her hand and making her sit down again. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Ishani! You are not a child, are you? Do you think I don't notice what's going on here ever since I've come? I can see how changed you are and are ignoring me. I wonder if you have changed your mind about me because of that Ran-"

"Stop it!" Ishani yelled. "Why do you men have to be so cynical about everything? Am I not supposed to finish the things I have to before I leave? Didn't you always talk about money, status, business, and partnerships? If I have to do all that why is it wrong? It doesn't matter to you, Chirag Mehta, because you think about yourself only and for you there's no one beyond you. Where was this love, this possessiveness when I was struggling and needed a hand to hold me back? Where were you when Papa passed away? Your mom told me how you were busy in Karela and couldn't find a way back to Mumbai until the 4th day of the tragedy. Wasn't I the one that wanted us to get together, but neither you nor your family was ready! What should I make of that?" Tears brimmed in Ishani's eyes. "And what about the promises that you did after our engagement? The recent Zaveri uncle fiasco? I didn't get a single call from you to even know how was I. If I was alive, dead, struggling, or anything! How do you think I am supposed to do everything you're asking me just because I'm your fiancée? I don't even know what made you change your mind too quickly to get married at once. I'd been alone here until Ranveer came back to my life. I wouldn't have know to live without him." A small smile passed over her lips at the remembrance of the past memories.

"Babes," Chirag admitted, "I know I was away from you when I needed to be with you, but I promise nothing will go wrong from now on. I'm here." He came closer and put his one arm on Ishani's shoulder to comfort her.

Ishani jerked his arm away and stood up. "I have better things to do and I'd rather do them." After her, Ishani heard Chirag screech her name various times until Chirag from her view and his voice from her mind died away. She did not turn back, for she felt too tired to do that. It did not hurt to confess anything today and somewhere she felt better in her heart. So much had happened and often venting out could make things more than easier. Surprisingly, Ishani did not at once care about the deteriorating relationship of hers and Chirag, for somewhere in her mind she had found all the answers.

As Ishani came forward, to her sudden astonishment, she saw Ranveer along with the same woman she had seen him the last time. Ishani could not keep herself from throwing an envious glare at the woman even though no one received it.

" _I want to talk something very urgent_ ," Ishani sent a text to Ranveer whilst he replied with a 'Wait for a while' immediately. He had not forgotten her. A relieved sigh left her lips though she hated looking at the alleyway he passed anymore. Ishani took a different path to get to her as she drove away back to her house. Her mind could not permit her to think too much or it would burst any moment of the pain she had been feeling since past few hours. Sometimes a comfort cost far too much.


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello, all! Have never felt so relived before posting a chapter 'cause I know it's** _ **really**_ **too late. :D And my sincere apologies for the inconsistencies which are found.**

* * *

 **Chapter 50**

Ishani stood at the window of her room, the warm air after the twilight mildly swirling across the trees in the woods and sighing slowly about the house. The stars sprang forth in the velvet sky, lightly covered with clouds while a faint shimmer of the silver moon filtered through them. Ishani stared at it, unblinking for a while, and tried not to think of the day that had been far more adventurous than she could have asked for and endured. The only thing that could let her breathe was her confrontation with Chirag. One of the three days had passed and quite unpleasantly so, leaving her confused, battered and craving for a single bit of comfort while she only found herself weighing down under the ponderous mountains of the questions. He would take her away the day after tomorrow.

Didn't she love Chirag? Why would he behave so strange that all the image of his that she had admired in her heart 2 years ago appeared to be a mere shadow of something that never really existed? Wasn't it Chirag himself who had helped Gauri and the reason her cousin was happy now was Chirag only? Wasn't it Chirag who had rescued Ranveer as well from the ruthless clutches of Baa and police in the police station back then? Though why Ranveer himself would go to jail like that remained an unsolved mystery to her even today. Wasn't it Chirag who had been there for all the time when no one probably was? The incidents of the past that made her fall in love with Chirag seemed to be a myth today, for Chirag himself appeared to be a completely different image of his own self.

She had ignored Chirag's calls since afternoon and thankfully he had made no other attempt to talk to her either. Though there had been a few more flower bouquet sent to her by him and an apology letter but she could not bring herself to admire that. After all had happened in here, Ishani found her decision to leave the place quite selfish and unreasonable, though she knew someone else would find it otherwise. But she did not care. Countless thoughts ran in her mind like an impenetrable darkness, leaving her in painful anxiety while her heart struggled with various feelings simultaneously. The crux of every thought of hers was whether she really wanted to leave for India? Did she need time? If so, what would that be? Today, tomorrow, a week later, a month later... or perhaps never? A vicious fire would erupt in her heart as if begging her not to go away everytime she thought of leaving London. Was Chirag so important that she could not think of a life without him?

The question crossed in her mind like the pang of a painful wound: Was Chirag really important in her life as she had assumed him to be all these years? Her heart could only yell a loud 'no' but it felt an impractical thought striking her in that moment. Ishani returned to her bed and lay herself down. After a tiring day, she could welcome sleep any moment only if it would come. She had to make her mind and clear things up before it was too late. Ishani slowly closed her eyes, and drifted into an uneasy sleep. Her dreams were disturbed by Chirag and his pleas to follow him back home. In some parts, he seemed to be threatening her with his cruel glances and when she denied to do so, he tried to blow her away with what felt like an invisible but powerful cloud which left her quivering with fear and dismal, and suddenly from somewhere Ranveer entered her dream like a knight in shining armour, and soon she was by his side once again as they headed back to somewhere in a familiar place. She could hear Chirag call her by her name but she did not care, and walked alongside Ranveer, now oblivious to any fear that could be plunged in her wounded heart. How she was saved from Chirag, she could not tell but that was not what she wanted to bother with. And the last thing of her dream she remembered was she was back in the Chester Residence, in the same garden and in the night. She could feel Ranveer's lips upon hers just like she remembered him do the last time while his arms curled around her waist and this time he pulled her closer as though never wanting to let her go. His eyes bored into hers and the dream then blurred into a gentle night as the stars danced furiously across the purple sky, and the silver moon mounted higher. In her sleep, Ishani caught hold of a pillow and held it close to her heart, while on her lips a small smile gleamed like star-motes in a distant galaxy. Now she was far off in her sleep and no Chirag tormented her.

* * *

Ranveer placed the glass of whiskey, dimly radiant in the lights of the room, aside. He glanced at his phone which shone with a dying glimmer of the sign of having just received a message. He did not bother getting up to check who it was sending him the messages so late in the night and let the things be the way they were. Night was warm tonight but being alone felt reckless. He missed the sound of his mother's footsteps that would come to him whenever he would return early home and his father's jokes that would make him smile no matter how tiring the day was. Tonight loneliness felt more tedious. His parents were on their one week stay in India and today first day had somehow passed and the house had already missed their presence. It was for the first time the house witnessed his parents' absence and Ranveer could not imagine how the upcoming days would pass.

Glancing up at the watch he saw the time was 1.35 now and Ranveer made his way to his bed. His eyes fell on his phone once again and the same light shone at its screen. He took it up to see 7 text messages from an unknown number reading, "I want to talk to you right now," or "You can't ignore me," or "We need to talk," were flickering on its screen. Raising his eyebrows in a quiet annoyance he kept the phone aside and went off to sleep. Few people did not know what it was to be RV.

* * *

Ishani suddenly got up, blushing lightly, as the remnants of her dreams returned back from the chasm of the sleep and her eyes searching for the events that took place a few minutes back. None could be found in reality and Ishani relapsed back into her bed, her thought lingering in her dream that sometimes felt like a desire that her heart wanted to fulfill. She turned over and her eyes fell on the moon, still drifting across the sky valiantly. The freedom with which it could float every night adorning the evenings of the Earth surprised her, and its ability to appear after every waning marveled her. Nothing in the world was meant to be confined and nor was she. In that fleeting moment of the night Ishani made up her mind. The decision that she should have taken long, long ago for her own sake, for conflicting the obvious thoughts now felt wrong. She knew what was to be done and why. "I'm not going back to India. Not going back with Chirag," she whispered to herself and all of a sudden a heavy burden from her heart was lifted. And she smiled to herself. The time of her confinements had come to an end.

Perhaps in many years she was welcoming sleep for the sake of taking rest.

* * *

Ranveer entered his cabin, his thoughts troubled by the matters that had to be solved immediately, and the headache that he so often felt did him no good. The messages from the unknown caller still peeped in, and to Ranveer's surprise more frequently so. The last one he had received had a surly air of threatening. He did not pay any heed to it even now and set his jacket aside while walking towards his favorite place. On Ishani's continuous insistence, Ranveer was back to his old cabin a week ago but the only difference now was that he could not see Ishani everyday like he was accustomed to. She did not visit the office regularly anymore but often he hoped she would come for the meetings and he knowingly kept them in his own conference room, and to the surprise of others, he attended them himself more than anyone could have expected him to. Ishani was indeed pleased to see him there back again and he could see somewhere she felt guilty. That, however, was overridden by her happiness to see him back in front of her. Return from Edinburgh had caused the changes in various things in their lives, most being the pleasant ones.

Ranveer stared out of the window, the peaceful looking green fields carried the fragrance of the fresh flowers of spring. The rill beyond the trees across the western side of the field poured out diligently, its sound resonating a magical aura about the place. He missed it all in these weeks but today it felt like coming home. It wasn't long when a coarse knock on the cabin was heard. Ranveer turned back and saw Chirag stood there on the rim of the entrance and his features puckered in a repulsive grimace. Ranveer walked further, as though unaffected by the newcomer and sat on the chair. Chirag seemed offended.

"What the hell is this?" Chirag yelled. Chirag's voice made Ranveer's expressions turn in a careless irritation as he looked away from him. "Why did you not answer my messages? Do I look like a fool?"

"First of all, who let you in?"

Chirag laughed, his face still clad in the grimace making him look both funny and ugly. "They know me by Ishani Parekh's fiancé, if you don't remember that."

"Oh," Ranveer agreed. "I wondered how someone like you could enter my cabin without my permission. After all, your hard work has been good for nothing." Ranveer feigned pity in his saddened expressions. "I had absolutely nothing to do with your messages."

Chirag, rather violently, leaped towards Ranveer but stopped dead at Ranveer's face turning grave. "Stand where you are or you will not know where you might be the next moment." A cold threat could be noticed clearly.

"How could you?" Chirag said painfully. "You snatched the last opportunity from my hands to make up for my loss in my business."

Ranveer laughed. A cold, frightful laugh. "Did I?" he said, glaring at Chirag. "You would know the business tactics better than anyone, wouldn't you?"

"How does that change the fact you took over my shares and won the project without doing anything? That was betrayal."

"Do you really think, Chirag, that I spend my entire time "doing nothing," as you phrase it? I am surprised, though, that you put all your strength in this particular project. It's not how they work." Ranveer shrugged his shoulders.

Chirag came further, his gaze menacing. "That's none of your business," Chirag roared. "Weren't turning down my offers back in India enough that you had to take away my last hope too?"

"Your offers?" Ranveer laughed again. "I'm sure you do know there has to be a proper deal in the first place. What you came up with was nothing more than a child's play and that was what you did with Mr. Gupta as well but with more cunning and wicked intentions."

"I don't understand," Chirag said. "How come having a business deal is having cunning and wicked intentions?"

"Oh, don't be so pretentious. I'm sure you know more than you admit."

"I don't," Chirag said, his eyes gazing intently at the floor.

"Well, in that case, let me let you know since you seem to have been suffering from a short term memory loss. You think I don't know why you never married Ishani? It's simple. You never loved her and her having lost the property after her father's demise did no good to you. You would've given up on her but before you could call off your relationship with her, she won her property back and opening the ways for you to succeed through her, and you remained stuck with her all this while thinking she will brighten up your future and get you and your family out of the crisis that you found yourself in years back and have yet not found a way out. You came here, saw her thriving without you and doing much, much better than you did in last many years. There is definitely a possibility that she would have survived without you had you given up on her _now_.

"You come to London with full preparation of cracking a deal with one of the most high profile businesspersons in the international market but that somehow takes the back seat because your golden egg that is Ishani is getting out of your grasp. Now, you bring out your _last ray of hope_ and work with your entire power to win the partnership but at the cost of that of Ishani's. You believe once she crumbles she will run back into your arms, begging for help and support since you would be in better position than her, but you don't realize that she is made of tougher stuff. Oh, I just talked to the men who helped you conspire against Ishani, and if you will, I can provide you with the evidence too. Ishani too will soon find out why those guys are in jail."

Chirag wiped sweat off his face.

"However well prepared, but final decision was to be taken by Mr. Gupta himself and thank your stars, Chirag Mehta, that you were not chosen as the final candidate since that would have been the last time you would ever have been able to work upon anything."

"You're lying," Chirag shrieked. "Why would I plot against Ishani?"

"Ah, I've heard that before," Ranveer answered, shrugging his shoulders carelessly. "You don't need a reason to do stupid things, they come automatically. It's like they're in your genes."

"H-how did you know?" Chirag said, confession etched on his face.

"You have been in my scrutiny ever since you set your foot in my office. I know what you do, I know where you go and who you meet. Your intentions were crystal clear already; they just needed the final touch of truth."

Chirag laughed loudly. "Oh, my," he cried, "and you think Ishani is going to believe your fairy-tale story?" As he spoke, Chirag waved his both arms as though making a shape of the wings of the fairies.

Ranveer smiled. "I have more evidences than you can deal as of now," Ranveer assured Chirag. "Let the time come and you will be surprised. Are you alright?"

Chirag nodded his head. He looked defeated and his face turned grave more than it had ever appeared to Ranveer. It was good indeed that things came on terms without much unwanted drama. Now everything looked as easy as a professional skating on the snow. Ranveer looked at Chirag who seemed to be contemplating- perhaps- where he went wrong and how could he have avoided his own exposure.

"You couldn't have done that," Ranveer said softly, sneaking Chirag out of his thoughts. "I mean, there was no way you could have saved yourself."

Chirag groaned lightly. "Ishani is mine and give me time I will make you realize what I can do."

Ranveer's face turned dark for a moment and then returned back to its original spirit quickly.

"I assure you, you cannot do anything to Ishani," Ranveer said. "After your madness in this room you can easily be sentenced for a longer time than you would wish to be in jail. Threatening someone of great importance like this is taken as a crime. And for whatever you might think of doing to Ishani, I myself will make sure, after you get out of this room your feet take the final rest in a local jail instead of your luxurious hotel room."

Chirag looked worried for a few moments and then continued again. "Hah, she wouldn't care about that," he said. "She didn't care you were her friend 2 years ago, and ran to me crying, 'Chirag, marry me please. I love you. I will never doubt on you again,'" Chirag said imitating Ishani's voice, and folding his hands in a sort of deprecating apology. "You should've seen that, buddy. And in these years our bond has grown stronger."

Ranveer raised his eyebrows. "That's news to me," he said, irritated and disgusted at Chirag's remarks. "Now, one more word from your mouth against Ishani and you—"

"You don't believe it? Fine, you will see it yourself when we will leave and I will never let you come back," Chirag said.

"Get the hell out of here if you want to see yourself in one peace," Ranveer retorted angrily, and when Chirag did not move he shouted again. "Get out!"

Chirag started at once and took a few steps back. "Fine, fine," he said, now indecorously amused, and walked out of the room. Ranveer turned back as he heard again Chirag's voice coming from the corridor but now he could hear someone else speaking too. It wasn't a big deal for him to recognize Ishani's voice even from this distance as he waited for a while and in a moment or two Chirag entered the room again, now a triumphant grin on his face, and after him walked Ishani. For a moment her eyes met with Ranveer's but she seemed anxious and her eyes could not hide the fact. Ishani withdrew her gaze away as if she had noticed what he thought of her, and sniffed the air lightly.

"Baby," Chirag said in a loud, cheerful voice, and came closer to Ishani. "It's good you came here as well, I had just come to invite Mr. RV for a dinner party with us tonight. He after all has been a great help to you as well as fiercely loyal like always. Wouldn't you wish that bit as well?"

Ishani did not say anything and avoided looking at Chirag, and neither did Ranveer speak.

"Oh, one more thing," Chirag squeaked again, "there's news in the town you have a girlfriend! Please don't mind and get her along with you. I'm sure Ishani will be delighted to meet her, will you not, Ishani?"

Ishani shook her head lightly as her mouth opened to deny the proposal but before she could say anything Ranveer ejaculated, "Sure! We will definitely come."

"You have a girlfriend?" Ishani asked, shocked. "What is this, Ranveer? And who is she?"

Ranveer shrugged his shoulders. "Well, she is a girl and a good friend of mine and I myself have been wanting to you two to meet each other for some time. Tonight it's going to be the best occasion then, and she will be glad to see you both as well."

"Fine then," Chirag said and gave Ranveer his usual sinister smile, and left.

"Ranveer, who is your girlfriend?" Ishani asked as soon as Chirag had left the cabin. "Who is she?" Ishani said more urgently when Ranveer did not at once answer.

"Media often takes things too seriously," Ranveer said, smiling, "and this one rumour is a product of that seriousness and impatience."

"She is not your girlfriend?"

"Of course not. But she is one of the most important factors in certain things that you will get to know tonight."

Ishani felt relieved for a while and looked at Ranveer. "What's so important that we cannot discuss it now?"

"Surprise!" Ranveer said while Ishani shook her head.

"What is wrong with you?" she said suddenly.

"What?"

"Didn't you take a proper sleep last night?"

"Wh- what happened?"

"Look at your face. You look so tired. Your eyes look like they'd drop any moment you lie down on the bed."

"Nothing is wrong with me," Ranveer said with a hesitant smile. "Probably I should've taken rest yesterday. Anyway, what brings you so early here? I don't think we had any meetings planned now?"

"No, nothing about that. It's just that..." Ishani began, hesitantly, contemplating over how to tell Ranveer about her decision of breaking up with Chirag which had already been taken but not realized. She could think no reason except that she wanted to, and now Chirag did not feel like the one for her. The more she tried to think herself as the old Ishani that once claimed to love Chirag, the more it felt unreal and intensely suffocating. She couldn't afford Chirag's company for one more moment. Her eyes gazed at the floor and as she looked up she saw Ranveer staggering on his feet and trying to catch hold of the nearest support his hands stumble upon. He struggled to keep his eyes open as his feet buckled suddenly and his head crashed on the floor. Ishani leapt towards him hurriedly, throwing the things in her hands aside, and took him in her arms and lay him down on the floor.

"Ranveer, what-" but he did not speak and his eyelids dropped lower and lower.

"Somebody, help!" she cried, lightly slapping his cheeks, but no answer came from outside. Ishani, however, in a while managed to get Ranveer stand on his feet as he, too, seemed to be briefly gaining consciousness. She dragged him to the couch and made him lay down on it carefully.

"Ranveer, wake up!" she cried, and looking about him in disbelief as though in her heart an old memory had been stirred. She rubbed his palm and undid the jacket so that he could breathe properly. His body temperature was quite normal which to her surprise felt a great help in the moment. Ishani took a glass placed nearby on the table and sprinkled its water heavily on his face. It was after 5 minutes did he stir and through his tired eyes looked at Ishani.

"What happened, Ranveer?" she said, taking his face in her palms, as tears for a while blurred her vision. "I just told you. Why don't you look after yourself?" Ishani shouted and Ranveer slightly jumped on his seat at the sudden change in her tone.

"I don't know what had happened to me," Ranveer said, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"You need rest and a check up from the doctor. First we need to get that done. I'll just call the doctor and-"

"Don't worry, Ishani. It could be out of weakness. I'll be fine."

"Shut up! Do as I say," Ishani yelled.

"Trust me," Ranveer said. "I'm alright."

"You always say that," Ishani returned impatiently. "I can't trust you on that. You're such a liar."

"Trust me, Ishani. It was just weakness. I'll soon be fine."

"You had had your breakfast today, did you?"

Ranveer embarrassingly looked at her.

"And dinner last night?"

Ranveer lightly shook his head.

"And why that might be?"

"I got home late yesterday."

"Fine. You were busy with your so-called girlfriend, right?"

"Ishani, listen to me! I couldn't have avoided that."

"Alright," Ishani said, getting up. "You're going home now and take rest. We'll see the rest later."

Ishani texted Rishi who within 15 minutes came muddling down as though caught by an impulsive confusion.

"Is everything alright?" Ranveer asked him.

"Yes, sir, I was caught up with something. A puzzle that I just took up turned out to be quite a disaster." Rishi smiled.

"That can wait," Ishani said. "Take your boss home and make sure he doesn't go on talking to his 'friends' when he needs this proper rest."

"I will, ma'am," Rishi smiled.

Ishani saw them off and walked steadily towards her own cabin. Somehow, it still belonged to her.


	51. Chapter 51

**Well, I'm back (feels proud!). :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 51**

* * *

Only if Chirag could listen what she had to say things would be easier now but all he had done was place a heartfelt apology in front of her saying she would never face the troubles she did so far and he would always be by her side. Promise. Ishani had seen them all her life but they appeared most distant today as the words left Chirag's mouth. She had heard them being uttered hundreds of the times before and being left, unfinished like broken arrows flung from unfathomable distance that failed to reach their destination. Chirag led the car that he had hired- to impress her- to the 33 King Street and driving for a couple of more minutes the car halted in front of a lavish gate as the guards opened them. Chirag stepped out and offered his help to Ishani while she excused herself and stepped out of it on her own.

"Let's go," Chirag said, curling his left arm around Ishani's waist, while she moved away.

"Chirag, you can't park the car here like this," Ishani said. "First you have to look after that."

He looked offended like he always did. "But, baby..." Chirag said, but was interrupted by Ishani.

"We can't keep the car hanging on the gate, you know that," Ishani said sternly and Chirag stepped in again without uttering another word, and drove to the parking lot. Ishani, being left alone at the place and having waited for the next 30 minutes and not seeing any sign of his, quietly made her way to _Clos Maggiore_ and getting in she saw Ranveer already occupying a table. He was on time and would never get late. He looked at her and smiled while Ishani seemed to be enchanted by a magic as she, too, smiling walked to him. His face shone bright in the candlelight of the table. He stood up as she approached him and arranged a chair for her.

"So, how's it going?" Ranveer asked, as Ishani took her seat. She only smiled in return at first, not knowing what else to say or how to pin the thoughts in words and tell him what she felt.

"I don't see Shanaya anywhere. Is she not coming?" Ishani said at length, as the silence ensued between them became awkward.

"I hope she comes soon enough," Ranveer said, sighing. He was nervous and she could see that.

Silence again enveloped them as neither Ishani nor Ranveer talked as they looked about them and often when their eyes met they smiled. Ishani could feel heart twitch as he looked at her and she would blush but hoped he did not see her like that. Chirag returned in 15 minutes, his face exhibiting irritation as though he had been insulted.

"Everything's alright?" Ishani asked, while Chirag's look softened and he sat beside her.

"I had heard you're punctual but _this_ punctual, I never knew," Chirag said to Ranveer. "20 minutes early!"

"You are 45 minutes late" Ranveer said, glancing at his watch.

"Ah, but I hope this mistake of mine will be forgiven since we might not meet again," Chirag said as he looked at Ishani. "Is that not so, Ishani?"

Ishani kept quiet.

"Of course!" Ranveer said, smiling. He could sense Ishani was troubled. "It would be my pleasure not to meet you again."

As they talked, Chirag quite often insulting Ranveer indirectly, Ishani kept quiet unless it was a glare that she would often shoot at Chirag and he would fall silent. Chirag's phone rang suddenly as he excused himself and walked out of the room.

Ishani apologetically looked at Ranveer but he still did not say anything.

"I'm sorry, Ranveer," Ishani said after a while. "I didn't mean Chirag to insult you here."

"It's alright," Ranveer said, softly. "Few things are meant to last forever." He said the last words jestingly but they stung Ishani.

"Shut up!" was all she could say before Chirag turned up again. Ishani hated sometimes the way Ranveer talked about him.

"I'm sorry, guys, that I had to leave you like this. I just managed to crack a deal with of our old allies in UK, and that's one of the biggest things I want to celebrate this evening for," Chirag said pompously. "After all someone noticed what class is necessary to run Indian business in international market."

"Congratulations!" Ranveer spoke first. "I'm sure this evening has better surprises for you."

It could be understood that Chirag did not really understand Ranveer's remarks and chose to stay silent as he looked at him, irritated. He talked to Ishani in whispers while she showed no interest in any conversation. All she wanted was to burst the bubble that Chirag had created about himself to get her home with him. He had not received her phone calls since afternoon and had been unavailable until the evening when he had suddenly turned up to take her on the dinner date. She couldn't wait to be free.

A couple of minutes had passed when Chirag again received a call and left for a corner to talk to the caller. Ishani sat quietly, her eyes closed for a while, and made a decision. She needed to tell Ranveer first what had brought her his office early in the morning today and that she wanted to end her relationship with Chirag. But before she could muster courage to speak, she saw Ranveer welcomed a young woman, which made Ishani's stomach churn both in anger and envy. The woman wore a light green colored gored skirt and a simple casual top. She shook hands with Ranveer and smiled at Ishani while she only answered with a passive smile. Shanaya sat down on a chair beside Ranveer and looked about.

"Ishani, this is Shanaya," Ranveer said, but Ishani cut short him.

"I know," she said, trying not to sound rude. She didn't need any description about her except why she had come here if Ranveer was not interested in her. "You told me her name when we first met."

"Oh, yes, I did," Ranveer answered, as if he had forgotten it.

"And I am Ishani Parekh," she added to Shanaya. "RV's childhood and _only_ best friend."

Shanaya nodded her head in acknowledgement as though ignoring Ishani's rude remarks.

"Any special purpose you called me up now, RV?" Shanaya said, turning to Ranveer.

"You'll see it in few minutes."

Chirag returned, his eyes fixed on the phone and emanating an anger that Ishani had not seen before. He looked at Ranveer in disgust, his eyes red in anger, but his expressions changed suddenly to those of terror at the mere sight of the woman that sat beside Ranveer. Trying to keep everything in control, yet unable to understand who to talk first he shot his question at Shanaya, who by now, had turned to look at Chirag but was not as surprised as he.

"You?" Chirag said, as if trying to keep his sanity alive. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"And what are you doing here?" the girl asked him.

"I-I just came to-" Chirag looked at Ishani.

"What?"

"You two know each other?" ejaculated Ishani while Chirag ignored her.

"Of course we do!" Shanaya answered. "He's my boyfriend. We've been dating each other since last month and came here last week since he had an urgent work and I had to enroll myself in a university here."

"Boyfriend?" Ishani frowned, and looked at Chirag.

"Don't-" Chirag looked at both the woman in confusion, as though not sure who to address. "Shanaya is lying," he said at length.

"Lying? About what? You are my boyfriend, or you had some work or I was to enroll in the university?"

"All!"

"Wait, wait," Ishani said, "Chirag came here 2 days back."

"Oh, no," Shanaya said. "We _both_ have been staying in London since last week."

Ishani looked at Chirag who still seemed resolute enough not to give in to Shanaya'a words. "It's a lie," he yelled. "Ishani, I came the day before I met you."

"I have the bills and the rest of the documents of the hotel we've stayed in," Shanaya said, and produced the bills of Mandarin Oriental hotel registered at the name of Chirag Mehta.

"They are completely fake! It's RV's plan, Ishani. He wants to separate you from me."

Ishani was confused. Who was this woman and why would Ranveer call her like this? Whoever she was, why would she start accusing Chirag? Chirag's accusations on Ranveer were, however, baseless and she paid no heed to them. She stood up, moved towards Shanaya and said, "You say you are Chirag's girlfriend... Any evidence apart from these papers?"

"There are many."

Shanaya looked at Chirag as though determined to reveal something that he would not appreciate, and he looked frightened now. From her bag she plucked a pendent with two hearts and showed it to Ishani. On one heart there was Shanaya's photo while on the other one there was Chirag's.

"He gifted me on my birthday, and here is the bill of it as well." She handed over a piece of paper which showed the date of last month and the bill was paid by Chirag Mehta in Mumbai.

"This is a trap!" Chirag squeaked, "Don't fall into it, Ishani."

"Anything else?" Ishani looked at Shanaya.

"I have many more but I don't want to show them here really," Shanaya said ruefully. "It's the case of my and my boyfriend's privacy."

"Shut up, you-" Chirag said, now a defeated desperation in his voice.

"What is this, Chirag?" Shanaya said, looking at him and her eyes shining in revulsion. "You said you are going to talk about our marriage to my parents since yours were ready. What happened to that? It's unbelievable you have a fiancée since last two years!" She shook her head as tears shone in the corners of her eyes.

"Come." Chirag dragged Shanaya out of the room, without looking back at anyone. Ishani, puzzled, brought her hand to her forehead.

A thousand confusing thoughts swirled across her head but neither seemed answerable enough. Before she could realize what she did, her feet followed the place Chirag had been to with Shanaya. Ishani stood in a corner as Chirag held the young woman by her elbow and dragged her along. Ishani did not know why, but a feeling of fear ran through her skin. It wasn't a fear of something happening wrong but something else. Ishani moved further as Chirag by now had disappeared from the sight and she followed him, keeping the watch close enough not to lose the track completely. She took the aid of a tree to hide herself as the conversation of Shanaya and Chirag now could be clearly heard, although in low whispers. She could not risk going further but knew Chirag will never tell her the truth, and she had to find that out just this way.

Ishani saw Shanaya jerked her hands off Chirag and he looked at her, outraged.

"What the hell were you doing here?" Ishani heard Chirag say, while Shanaya's eyes bore into his.

"I should ask you the same," she replied airily, as though Chirag's gaze had no impact on her. "You came on a bloody date with your fiancée! What was it that happened between you and me that day?"

Ishani froze. What was it Shanaya was talking about? Why did she look so confident about Chirag? Why was Chirag so silent?

"Look," Chirag said, pointing his hand at Shanaya. "You are not going to ruin anything for me. I have worked very, very hard to achieve this today and you are not supposed to ruin anything."

Ishani's eyes widened in surprise and her hand tightly grasped a wisp of the tree she stood beneath. She heard more intently.

"You are threatening me?" Shanaya gasped.

"No, baby, I'm not," Chirag said, coming close to her.

"It's a lie!" she yelled. "You don't love me."

"I love you. Ishani is just a medium by whom I am to achieve my long overdue success. What I was doing was for a better future of ours, baby," Chirag said, taking her face in his hands.

"What was it I saw you with her in the restaurant that day?" Shanaya remarked.

"Oh, that was nothing," Chirag answered, carelessly waving his hands. "Ishani thinks I love her and will support her in her thick and thin but I'm not going to do that. Once I get her father's property it's only about us, Shanaya. No Ishani no one else. And I'm sure even your parents will agree to my proposal."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't know our history but it goes long back to being 2 years ago.."

"You two have known each other for 2 years?"

"Ah, yes." Chirag laughed. "But I can see she is getting out of my grasp now. It's as though she's got wings suddenly. I need to cut them down."

Ishani's grip on the branch of the tree that fell beneath her palm by its natural design grew harder as rage roved in her heart as though groping to take hold of something that never had existed. She gulped and heard Chirag, now getting closer to the spot the duo stood.

"However, the only thing you have to know is nothing between me and Ishani is not going to last longer. She directly leads me to my jackpot full of the things I have been in dire need of, and for that I cannot let her go."

Shanaya frowned at Chirag, while he grasped her by her shoulders now.

"It's nothing like that, baby," he said. "There is nothing between us. We haven't even kissed, you see. She was that boring." Chirag pretended yawning. "Let me get her property, and it's all about you and me." Chirag moved closer and leaned his head towards her but Shanaya pushed him away.

"You are disgusting," she said. "How many women have you fooled before like this while being in relationship with another?"

Ishani stood like a tree, as if her feet had been rooted in the place and she could not move or speak. Her eyes blinked rapidly for a while to clear her vision that was bleared up by the tears.

Chirag, disgruntled, withdrew back. "It's only you, baby. I love you only. As far as Ishani is concerned, I need to have her by my side; otherwise RV will never let me go whole from this city. You don't know but he is very dangerous. God, how people change. He used to be a bloody servant at the Parekh Mansion when we met first and today he is threatening me just because he has earned little money. That won't do."

"Shut up!" Shanaya shrieked. "I should've known men like you can never be satisfied with one woman. I was such a fool."

Chirag's face turned red. "No, no!" he said frantically. "And please help me, Shanaya. I need your help otherwise RV will not let me go away. Now, come on, and tell Ishani that you were hired by him to create misunderstandings between us. I'm sure Ishani will not doubt you. You will do that for me, won't you?"

Ishani stood weakly, staring at the dark figures of Chirag and Shanaya. Chirag had been betraying Ishani since last month or perhaps longer. He was in relationship with another woman. He had fallen in love with Ishani's money and not her as she had assumed at first. What Chirag and Shanaya talked afterwards Ishani could not hear and nor did that interest her anymore. She walked to the place Chirag and Shanaya still argued, oblivious of her presence.

Ishani moved quietly, like a tigress preparing to assault its prey and advanced towards Chirag. She felt numb as though her ability to feel anything in that moment had been crushed and her heart was frozen. Chirag's shocked expressions did not change anything within her nor did she care. A part of her wished to scream at Chirag as loudly as she could but another found it utterly useless. A darkness had fallen before her eyes beyond which nothing could be seen, nothing could be felt. No relief, no pain, no love or no hatred. Chirag still looked at her, his mouth wide open in eternal shock and his eyes widened in disbelief. She could feel him trying to speak something but she heard him say nothing. A single drop of tear could have made Ishani feel more alive but even it did not appear.

"You liar!" Ishani's small voice shrieked, making her wonder if she had said anything at all. She suddenly smiled, a painful, little grimace, unable to understand if it was the result of unexpected relief or a guilt that she was supposed to feel. "You made it easier for me." Chirag raised his eyebrows.

"Ishani, you here..." he managed to wonder but was cut short by Ishani.

"Don't say a word anymore," Ishani shouted, and now drop of tear glistened in her eye. "I trusted you."

"She's- she's lying," Chirag said frantically, pointing his fingers towards Shanaya. "It's Ranveer's plan. He wants to separate us, you and me. He did that before too, don't you remember that?"

Ishani discarded Chirag's explanations by merely staring at him vacantly. She had once before succumbed to his lies but this time it would not happen; she would not let that happen. Before Chirag could do anything, Ishani slowly plucked her engagement ring out of her finger and plunged it down on his palm.

"It's over," she whispered quietly and walked away, without turning back.

Chirag was devastated. Anyone who had seen his face in that moment could realize the obvious truth within a second. He shouted Ishani's name as long as she was in his sight, hoping she would turn back to him at once. But she didn't. Chirag moved further but felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you ever dare follow her," Ranveer said, his eyes burning in anger. "You have used her enough. Fooled her enough. Now if you want a happy ending for your own self, get the hell out of here. I'm not going to give you a second chance again." There was a cold threat in Ranveer's words and Chirag was not mistaken to think that Ranveer meant each and every word. Ranveer turned towards Shanaya. "I'm glad to have your kindness to help me, Miss Shanaya. I cannot thank you enough for what you have done today."

"It's my pleasure, RV," Shanaya said.

"It was your plan, wasn't it?" Chirag fretted, looking at Ranveer in shock.

"To let Ishani know what you were, yes," Ranveer answered, now no more concerned about anything. Chirag's game was over.

"How did you know about Shanaya?" Chirag asked, still in shock.

"The moment you met me in the office back when you said you had just come, and said you had the 'means of joy' on your journey I knew what you could be talking about. Your tone and eyes gave away too much. In the next few hours Shanaya was tracked and it did not take her too long to understand what was at stake and what was needed to be done. She was no Garima to be fooled by you."

Chirag looked helpless while Ranveer felt nothing but pity for the man. He remembered how Chirag belonged to a good family that had been the part of history in Indian Market, and a good fortune awaited him but he brought his own ruin and nothing could save him anymore.

"Anyway, thank you, Miss Shanaya," Ranveer said, turning to Shanaya and shaking hands with her.

"Real thing wasn't even utilized," Shanaya said. "The evidences that you had asked me to collect were never brought into picture." She handed Ranveer a bag and no further explanation was made.

"Ah, yes, but it's good that everything fell into place on its own," Ranveer said, "That has been the best part."

"I swear you will regret it. Both of you," Chirag ejaculated while Ranveer ignored him. Shanaya left and Ranveer turned to Chirag. Chirag's eyes glowed with a ferocious light.

"And you better go back, Chirag. You will _not_ get another chance for hurting Ishani," Ranveer said and walked away. Ranveer came out at the road but Ishani could not be seen anywhere. He tried calling her on phone but she did not pick it up. Intending to look for her in other places Ranveer came back to the place where his car was parked and before he could get in, he heard Ishani's voice.

"I hope you don't mind dropping me home." Her head peeped from inside his car. At his questioning look, Ishani continued, "Rishi let me in." Ranveer looked at Rishi who stood next to his own car and nodded.

Ranveer smiled lightly and stepped into the car. "I'll be pleased to do that."

Ranveer started the car and drove across, Rishi following him. While driving, Ranveer texted Rishi to take a different route as he himself would be taking another and the rest of the work could be put on rest tonight. Rishi followed the order and turned away from the crowded King Street. Ranveer saw him driving until his car enveloped into the bustling crowd of the town.

Ishani sat silent, staring out of the window. She neither spoke nor sobbed. Ranveer looked at her but she did not return his glances and he knew, more than she admitted was wrong.

"Ishani," he said, while she shifted on her seat uncomfortably as though his voice disturbed her thoughts. "I know what happened shouldn't have happened but-"

"I don't want talk about that, Ranveer," Ishani answered, her eyes still away from him.

Ranveer did not persuade her more to say anything. She could have her time but he hoped it would not be too long. She couldn't keep her sorrow in her heart like this forever. An hour later, Ranveer stopped the car and Ishani looked about her in surprise.

"We're home," he said softly. Ishani nodded but did not say anything. She wiped tears from corners of her eyes and smiled weakly.

"Thank you," she whispered and turned to leave.

"Ishani," Ranveer called out, walking to her, "You don't have to pretend to be alright when you're not feeling so. Whenever you need me, I'll always be there."

Ishani nodded again but did not look at him. "I'm alright," she said, and left.

* * *

Water poured over her head like a torrent furiously rolling down into an infinite depth of a chasm, while Ishani sat silently beneath it, her knees bent to her chest and her slender arms surrounding them tightly while soft sobs left her lips continuously. She would often eye her ring finger which consisted of a ring of Chirag's name until a couple of hours ago, but now it was left empty.

It had been 3 hours since she had returned home but her mind only played the incidents that had separated her from her life two years ago. How could she be so blind not to see the obvious? Chirag was a liar. Garima was a liar. They all lied. But the real culprit was she, herself, who had let things happen before her eyes and not said anything or done anything to prevent them. She closed her eyes as if to erase the memories that once again had surfaced in her guilty heart but tonight they would not go away. Ranveer's words of that stormy night echoed in her mind once again as clearly and painfully as they had done that night but now she could not ignore them. All the time she pretended not to care. As if she could forget that and her past would not haunt her like this. Her heart clenched against her chest excruciatingly as she wept tears as bitter as blood, her sobs blending with the roaring sound of the water gliding over her body.

How could she trust someone like Chirag and fall in love with him? "I was the one who showed you his good side, Ishani, but now I'm telling you he is not at all like he claims to be. Trust me," Ranveer had said but she did not listen.

Ranveer... why did he even come back to her? That was not what she deserved. Not him. She could not look into his eyes now. Why didn't he leave her long, long ago and let her suffer the consequences of her own foolishness? Why did he have to be her shield and protect her from people like Zaveri uncle, Mr. Watson or even Chirag Mehta? Ishani shook her head as though to efface the agonizing feelings that now crept in her head and became a most vivid picture of what she had done and the blunders she had created, but they would not fade away. Her eyes halted at the moment she confessed her feelings for Chirag and pronounced she loved him. The moment that had changed everything even though she did not realize until now. How ridiculous!

How easily she had declared, "You are changed, Ranveer. You don't understand me anymore." But she never realized what was _changed_ between them. She was the one. She would never have been able to endure had she been at Ranveer's place and he had said the things she told him. She was selfish to think so, and broken and fragile; but she did not care. All her life she only had wanted to have him by her side but she was the one who had stopped valuing him for someone as trivial as Chirag Mehta. Trivial, yes. That's what he was. The water of the shower slowly turned cold and Ishani stepped out of it, dripping. Wrapping a white towel around her she quietly walked towards the room, as her eyes fell on an ajar kept drawer which she always heeded to but never dared to go further than just having a look from outside. Tonight her feet involuntarily brought her there as her eyes carefully traced every object placed in it. A watch that Ishani had gifted Ranveer on his birthday before he had left the Parekh Mansion shone in the dim radiance of the room. His belongings were either thrown away or burned by Baa the next day of his departure with his family, but Ishani had found this watch in her Papa's drawer which he kept hidden from his wife and other family members. Ishani was surprised at first to find it unexpectedly but later had requested her father to keep it with herself and he after a while had agreed though despondently- perhaps he too wanted to keep something about Ranveer with him. She could not fathom the comfort it gave her as she kept the watch close to her, tonight with a new feeling, as tears still rolled down her cheeks rapidly. Her father had no bitter feelings for Ranveer before he passed away and now that was a comforting thought.

Every other object in the drawer kept carried a fond memory of the old halcyon times as Ishani touched and kissed them gently and reliving every memory that she had fearfully rejected. But now she realized she was alive for them only.

* * *

The night was always a lonely affair for Ranveer as well as an anxious one, but tonight his anxiety was amplified by the silence that Ishani had showed after the date. She should have said something. Anything. But her silence stung. He was the one to be blamed but sometimes heartbreaks were meant to happen. He wished he could have avoided her pain and never done the foolishness of uniting Ishani with Chirag. He should have been logical enough to understand Chirag's treachery.

Ranveer rolled over and, out of the window, sickle moon flared up in the sky. Stars flamed silently, their faint light illuminating the ground before him. It had been hours but Ishani's thoughts would not leave him. They never did. She had not picked up his phone either which somehow was a matter of unease for him. He couldn't sleep like this. Not unless Ishani talked to him. It would be the last time he'd try her number and if she did not talk to him he would have to go to her. He couldn't leave her to fight the demons alone. Luck was with him this time as Ishani, after 6 consecutive rings, finally received his call. Ranveer heaved a sigh of relief and tried to keep his voice as steady as possible.

"Ishani, are you alright?" he said as soon as Ishani was on the other side.

"Yes," Ishani said in a low whisper. "I'm fine."

"Where had you been?"

Ishani kept quiet.

"I know what happened today should never have happened, but it was necessary."

"Hmm," Ishani nodded.

"Ishani?"

"Yes."

"I need to confess something."

Ishani again kept quiet but Ranveer knew she was ready to listen. Perhaps her breathing gave her thoughts away.

"Well," Ranveer began hesitantly, "I had known about Chirag long ago and when he came back I realized he was not changed a bit. Trust me, Ishani, if he were a good person, I myself would have got you two together but he was not and that was the reason the drama tonight was created. He would never confess his true intentions and I could not wait any longer. I don't know what you heard him say but it's good to know that you know the truth now."

"I heard him say everything he never showed and I never saw but the truth remained clear. I heard him say everything you told me last time and I didn't listen..."

Ranveer felt Ishani wanted to say more but fell silent. There was a silence for a long time as Ranveer did not know what to say and only Ishani's breathing was heard. At last he spoke, "I know you are upset, and if you need break for a while you can take that and we can postpone the meetings for tomorrow."

"No, no," Ishani answered immediately, her voice still not above a whisper. "I'm alright." She tried to look convincing but failed.

"And don't worry about Chirag. He's being watched and cannot escape until morning. He will not trouble you."

"Thank you," Ishani said, and disconnected the call.

Ranveer felt relieved after talking to Ishani, but this night had to be longest one of his life.


	52. Chapter 52

**Hello, all! I'm back...**

* * *

 **Chapter 52**

* * *

Ishani reached Ranveer's office sooner than usual the next day, her heart still unable to feel anything and her thoughts clung to that one moment that at any cost would not go away. The entire night had been spent in just trying to get out of the numbness she felt ever since her confrontation with Chirag but it had been in vain. Ishani peered through the door to look over the other cabin but it was empty ever since she had come. She sat down in her own and finished reading the files that awaited a glance for quite some time now. The pages rustled slowly under the touch of her fingers but even they worked as a distraction, for her mind still wandered back to Ranveer. She glanced up at the watch: it was 10:45 now; too late for Ranveer not to be there in the office. Why did he not come? What was it that kept him from arriving in the office 1 hour later than usual? The meetings were attended by Rishi only and when asked about Ranveer, he informed his boss would be back by 11.30.

Ishani felt relieved. He was fine, unlike a thought that she had been going through since last night, made her feel. "Thank you," she answered back to Rishi and saw him leaving the conference room with someone she had not met before. She came back to her cabin and shut the door so that no one would disturb her.

It wasn't long when a knock on the door again diverted her attention from her work and she looked upwards. To her great astonishment, Chirag stood there, slyly smiling at her. Ishani stood up, shocked, as Chirag, without her permission entered the cabin.

"Ishani," he said softly. She saw his face; his eyes were puffy which made her realize he hadn't slept the last night and pale colour of his face expressed a trouble he had so dearly invited in his life. "Would you give me a chance to explain myself? I want to make up for everything that happened."

"Haven't you done that already?" Ishani snapped back.

"No, the real one."

"What else that could be? Oh, let me guess—um— it's the same thing you will tell me you told that girl yesterday, is it not? Only names will be changed, and content the same: boring and stale."

"No, no, Ishani." Chirag moved towards her. "I knew that girl was planted by RV and I was forced to say that so that Ranveer will think his plan is successful. Trust me, Ishani. I love you."

"Prove it."

"What?" Chirag fumbled.

"That you are innocent."

"Aren't my words enough for you now? And RV is so powerful that all the evidences of my innocence have been destroyed already. I'm helpless!"

"That is my fault?" Ishani answered carelessly. "Didn't I trust you enough already that you so marvelously smashed down?"

"I didn't." Chirag shook his head various times in denial.

"I have never seen anyone as shameless as you, Chirag," Ishani said, disgusted. "If I were you, I would rather kill myself than run after the people I have wronged. If you have tiniest of the self-respect left, get away immediately." Ishani coldly gestured towards the exit.

Chirag looked at Ishani curiously, his eyes observing her face closely but in vain.

"To make it easier for you," Ishani said glibly when Chirag did not move, "I wanted to end our relationship long before you planned the date last night and it was my own stupidity that I did not tell you already. I was afraid to hurt your feelings at first, but thank God..." Ishani sighed with a nonchalant relief. "Even if I had not known your truth, I was not going back with you. My life is here and not with you or somewhere else."

"What?" Chirag looked bewildered. "H-how-why- no... You loved me. We both loved each other!"

"No, we didn't, and this is the end of it," Ishani declared. "You are not the same person I had known when I fell in love with you- or I fell in love at all. Being with you was never like being in love. Never did I feel that way when I was with you. You know what? I always imagined love would be the best feeling in the world as everyone else told me so. My Papa did as well but I never realized what it meant. When I saw you in the party the first time, insulting Ranveer, I knew you are a rich spoilt stupid brat that I will never bat my eyes on, but it was my bad luck that I saw things otherwise after that. I don't know why... I _felt_ something different for you whenever Ranveer mentioned you. Oh, no. That couldn't be _you_! You are not the same person I had known 2 years back at home!"

Ishani looked at Chirag questioningly while he withdrew his gaze away.

"Oh, so, Miss Ishani Parekh, now I get you," Chirag said, dramatically rolling his eyes.

"What?"

Chirag laughed to himself. "Don't pretend like I don't see it... whatever is going on between you and RV. I can see it!"

"What is that?"

"It's funny how money changes perception of people like you. Until 2 years ago it was Chirag Mehta you fought for, even if it meant going against your best friend, but now since he is RV you stopped valuing your fiancé."

"It happened yesterday..." Ishani interposed.

"No, it has been happening for last many months and now you have an excuse to get rid of me, so you wouldn't listen to me anymore. Your excuses to get away from me, you not receiving my phone calls and not even informing me about your India visit... what should I make of that?" Chirag said, now raising his voice.

"No, it isn't so," Ishani answered.

"Lie!" Chirag yelled. "Nothing mattered to you until he was a servant, and now you can notice all his qualities. Marvelous! Nothing he would do catch your eyes back then, but now he's such a sweetheart to you, is he not?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ishani said loudly, her voice slightly trembling. She had missed something last time and she needed to know.

Chirag stared at her, but did not say anything.

"Answer me, Chirag," Ishani insisted. "What was all that, that happened at home 2 years ago?"

Chirag still stood silent.

"I know there's more. I need the truth, damn!" Ishani shouted, her voice unsteady. "How could I see you the way you never were in the first place? What has Ranveer got to do with it?" Ishani caught hold of Chirag's collar and shook him vigorously as she spoke, her eyes emanating a vehement trickle of tears.

Chirag laughed heartlessly at Ishani's realization while she came to the conclusion that he had accepted his defeat to reveal his true self now. Her grip on his collar loosened slowly. "You guessed that right," Chirag said in a sing-song voice, his face reposing in an ugly smile... one that did not seem unfamiliar to his surly features. "You are a fool. RV was a fool."

"What was all that, Chirag?" Ishani said, unable to keep desperation out of her voice.

"How come you think I am supposed to tell you the truth? I'm not getting anything out of this, am I?"

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Shut up!" Ishani snapped while Chirag moved closer to her and Ishani felt fear creeping in her skin as she moved backwards. "Stop it."

"Why?" Chirag said, and traced his fingertips across Ishani's face. "You think I will let it all be so easy for you?"

Ishani yanked his hand away from her face, feeling disgusted, and before Chirag could do anything else, now Ishani's palm found his cheek in a tight slap. "Stay away!" Ishani shrieked, her eyes red in anger. "Don't you dare come closer!"

Chirag rubbed his hand on his cheek where Ishani had slapped him for a few moments and took two steps backwards. "You slapped me!" he whispered. "You want to know the truth, don't you?"

Ishani kept her eyes fixed on Chirag as a savage fire filled her heart: a fire that could burn anyone that came her way. She shook her head lightly. "Tell me the truth or there are worse things that can happen to you," Ishani whispered dangerously.

"You're threatening me?"

"I'm warning you."

"What if I don't—"

Before Chirag could finish his sentence, Ishani swiftly rolled him halfway and wriggled his right wrist firmly. "Speak up," she said, now more urgently, her grip on his wrist painfully stronger.

"What... the hell... are you—?" Chirag groaned as he struggled to free himself from her grasp but unsuccessfully.

"Now!" Ishani said and twisted his wrist harder than before.

Chirag groaned loudly. "I'll tell you... I'll tell you," he panted for breath, but Ishani did not yet release him. "Trust me. I can't narrate the whole story in your arms like this, but if you like I'm ready to—"

Ishani pushed him away as Chirag finally got hold of himself, still panting. He smoothed the creases of his shirt and traced his fingers about his face as though to make sure he was really alright. His eyes burned with an envy Ishani had never seen before.

"I never knew you could be so dangerous," Chirag said, while Ishani simply stared at him in anticipation of his revelations. "But if you are dangerous, I can be worse."

Chirag moved closer and closer while Ishani quivered as she felt his arms encircling her waist, covering her both arms so that she could not release them. "Stay away," she shrieked, but Chirag's grip was now stronger on her and she could not escape. She slowly found her arm free and slapped his shoulder to get away but his arms felt too strong to be able to do that now. In the blindness of the hour, Ishani felt Chirag's hold on her getting stronger and in a few moments she could feel him burying his face in her neck when she screamed with all her might and, suddenly with a gush of air, felt Chirag being thrown away from her like pain from the nerves of a dying man. She heard a voice... someone shouting. Her vision was blurred with tears as she felt herself choking for air and she coughed, her senses betrayed her while the whole world seemed to spin about her dangerously. She couldn't feel Chirag anywhere about her. There was something going on, but she could not understand what. Ishani swallowed some air, and wiped the continuously falling tears from her eyes.

"Now, what do you... think happened that night... in your house? Garima, Disha, Baa... how come they all at once... came against your best friend?" Ishani now heard Chirag's voice coming in hiccoughs. Her vision cleared in a few minutes and she could see Chirag's face on the desk before her eyes, while Ranveer smashed his hands on his skull.

"I told you! I told you to stay away from her! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ranveer shouted as he picked up Chirag, holding his collar and before Chirag could take in a single whit of breath, Ranveer threw him on the floor where he rolled over like a uselessly placed cylinder falling down endlessly, his arms preventing him from sliding further in a few moments.

"I haven't seen a foolish... fellow like you..." Chirag laughed at Ranveer through his broken lips that bled, and now coming to his knees, while Ranveer again picked him and mercilessly dragged him away. Chirag continued, "You were foolish enough to hand her over to me, and she was foolish to believe I loved her... I fooled you once again... she let you go. Now you're fighting for her...again? Ishani can't see me in pain..."

Ranveer blew a tight punch across Chirag's jaw as he groaned loudly but continued nonetheless, "Am I right, baby?" He looked at Ishani and twisted his lips in a pout while Ishani looked at the enraged Ranveer, unable to say or react in anyway.

"Ranveer, please," Ishani pleaded but her voice went unheard by Ranveer.

"See? See?" Chirag squeaked in his hoarse voice. "She already wants you to stop hurting me. I know she loves me!" Chirag winked at Ishani, while his face was blown with yet another punch across his left cheek below his eye.

This time, Chirag made an attempt to stand on his shuffling feet and rushed to Ranveer before Ranveer himself could catch hold of Chirag. "If I were you, I would never let anyone take my girl away... Oh, but you were that servant... that unworthy of her... one that considered himself as an eternal lover... that's why you made her fall for me, right? No one... no one... could be more foolish than that, I swear."

"Shut up!"

"Ranveer, listen to me, please," Ishani said, rushing to him and trying to take a hold of him, but in vain, for his hands still punched into Chirag's stomach while Chirag's failing voice cried loudly in pain.

"You will never..." Chirag whimpered as Ranveer powerfully struck Chirag on his chin while Chirag's hands flew backwards in resignation. Ishani leapt towards Ranveer.

"Stop it, Ranveer, please!" she requested, holding his shoulder. Finally, Ranveer let go of Chirag's collar as Ishani, weeping, leaned her head on him. Ranveer's breath grew heavy as he composed himself slowly. Chirag lay motionless on the floor, his body moving occasionally as he felt the pain often creep in his skin. Blood spilling from his nose and mouth while red and brown spots of bruises flared upon his skin. Ishani looked at Ranveer but he did not return her gaze. They stood up and within few minutes, Ishani saw three cops and two doctors entering the cabin followed by Rishi as they made their way towards Chirag. Examining him, a stretcher was called upon and they took him away. Ranveer was asked to give his statements but no inquiries were made from Ishani.

* * *

After Ranveer and the police had left, Ishani dropped to her chair, resignedly, her mind replaying the events of last few minutes again and again. She wanted to know the truth, what was it Chirag was trying to say? Why did Ranveer make sure he didn't say anything (the way Ranveer hit Chirag was nothing but his attempt to make sure Chirag did not say something he would have otherwise. Perhaps.)? Why did the cops not think to enquire anything from her? So many questions and no answers.

Ishani needed to know something. Something that was tugging at her heart for so long and yet she was unaware of this. No one but Chirag himself could answer that.

* * *

Night had grown to be humid. Gray clouds from the western skies gathered before Ranveer as he drove away from his office. The usual headache once again had surfaced which made it harder to drive along. Ranveer rubbed his temple and closed his eyes. Somehow it felt better. What made it worse was Ishani's absence. He hadn't seen her since morning. To his surprise, she wasn't even in the Church nor in her office and nor in any of the places he had known she might be in. He had let her be considering she needed her time but her not picking up his phone even after 10 at night was a matter of concern for him. His restlessness became worse but he could not find about the whereabouts of Ishani. Hoping to find her once last time, Ranveer turned towards her office lest she had come here after he had been there the last time he had checked. He passed through _Covent Garden_ and 20 minutes later his car halted in front of a tall building, dwarfing nearly everything that lay before its mighty shape. The office was locked and lights were closed. Guards revealed no one else was in office and Ishani had left already a couple of minutes ago. If he ran past the next building few yards away, he would find her. Ranveer thanked the guards and rushed to look for Ishani but she could not be seen anywhere until he took few more steps ahead towards the end of the street. It was then, when he was able to see her, walking to herself, her head low and shoulders drooped, as if oblivious to her path and further destination.

"Ishani," Ranveer cried. She did stop and continued to walk as though she had not heard him at all. Ranveer came further. "Ishani, can't you hear me? Please stop."

Ishani stopped and looked back at him. Ranveer's heart gave a leap, and a strong wish to kill Chirag filled his heart. Chirag had broken Ishani. Ranveer advanced towards her. Her eyes hiding a grief that knew no end and her throat felt too soar to say anything. Fresh traces of tears were implanted on her face as she withdrew her gaze away from his.

"What are you doing here?" Ishani asked, her tone exhibiting a failed rudeness.

"Look at me first," Ranveer pleaded, but Ishani continued to look at the ground below. "Ishani." Ranveer made her turn towards him and lifted her chin up so her eyes gazed into his. Ishani looked away and jerking his hands off her shoulders, she walked away.

"Don't come after me!" she yelled. "I don't need you."

Ranveer followed her. "I can't do that," he said. "Wait! You can't go on like this, it's going to rain."

"Exactly. You hate rains. Go back," Ishani snapped.

"What's wrong with you?" Ranveer grabbed her by elbow and pulled her towards him. "Look at me."

Ishani did not, but he could feel her eyes getting wet from the tears that appeared in the corners of her eyes. Ishani struggled in his arms, trying to free herself from him but he did not let her go.

"What happened, Ishani?" Ranveer repeated, while Ishani only slapped on his shoulders to let her go, her little voice coming in hoarse whispers.

"Why?" Ranveer asked. "You have to let Chirag go!"

"Let me go, Ranveer," Ishani shrieked, as Ranveer freed her from his arms. "Can't you see I want to be alone for some time?"

"You have been alone for so long," Ranveer answered solemnly.

"I want to spend some time with myself. Can't I get that as well?"

"And why would you do that?"

"It's my life. I'll do whatever I want," Ishani retorted.

"Oh. Nice," Ranveer smiled softly. "It's your life, is it? What has happened to your life? Don't be a fool, and come on!" He again took her hand in his and dragged her along.

"I am a fool. Let me be!" Ishani yelled, jerking her hand out of his, and Ranveer could feel a couple of rain droplets beginning to fall down upon them.

"No," Ranveer said, and took her hand in his and brought her close to the car. "Leaving you like this is one thing I will never do."

"And why?" Ishani shrieked. "Why won't you leave me alone when that's the only thing I deserve?"

Ranveer halted in his tracks, his curious eyes observing her closely.

"What did you just say?"

Ishani withdrew her eyes away. "Let go of me is all I want," she said, struggling, as Ranveer held her hand harder.

"Look at me," he said, and it was for the first time he noticed the smell of alcohol in her breath. "You're drunk?"

Ishani looked up at him, her eyes pleading him to let her go but it had no influence on him as his palm still remained wrapped around her wrist protectively. "Please," Ishani said. Ranveer now let go of her.

"Ishani," he said, "I can understand how you feel, but—"

"No, you don't!" Ishani shouted bitterly. "You don't know how it feels... to... to be Ishani. It's very easy for you to say that, but you'll never know what it feels..." Ishani averted her gaze away from his. "I met Chirag in jail today and he's told me everything! All that you kept hidden and all that I never looked for..."

"What!" Ranveer started, while Ishani still looked sideways, tears falling from her eyes.

"Why?" Ishani said painfully. "Why did you do that? Maa, Papa, Baa, Ishani... your loyalty...everything. How could you do that?"

Ishani ran her fingers across Ranveer's forehead as she noticed a scar on the left side that she came to believe he had received that night 2 and a half years ago.

"They lied..." Ishani said reproachfully. "Baa... Disha... I know this, Ranveer. How could I be so blind? So stupid? They all lied. Ranveer, please go away... Please. I let you go... for Chirag... for Disha. No, no." Ishani wept, outraged at herself.

Ranveer kept quiet.

Ishani involuntarily leaned in his arms and her head hit his left shoulder as uncontrollable tears gushed out of her eyes hysterically. Ranveer stood numb before her, unable to react as he felt the drops of rain slant down freely about him. The thin icicles swiftly melted down from the sapphire blue sky, splashing down on the ground, and within minutes wetted him and Ishani to the bones. How could Ishani know he hoped she _never_ did? He slowly felt the numbness leave him as Ishani's sobs mingled with the whistling of the breeze and the sound of the rain reached his ears. She clung to him like a thought to an old memory and let her sorrow be smeared away from her heart.

"Why did you let Baa do that to you all the time? Why didn't you tell Papa about...? Why didn't you hate me, Ranveer? Why did you come back to me? I should've been left alone. I can't give you anything," Ishani said while her hands clung on him tightly, and her head still resting on his shoulder. She slowly separated herself from his embrace and looked into his eyes. "Why?"

Ranveer wiped her cheeks and took her face in his hands. Ishani brought her hands to touch his, as though she did not yet believe he was there with her. Ranveer felt Ishani did not need any answers... she needed comfort. "Don't cry. It's all over," he said softly.

"Ranveer... I'm... I'm sorry," Ishani sobbed. "I failed you all the time and you..." She looked away.

"No, you didn't," Ranveer answered, turning her face towards him. "Now let's go home. It's not going to be good for your health if you stay up like this here."

Ranveer led Ishani towards his car and made her sit next to him. He started the engine and swiftly drove away. There was only silence save the one coming rhythmically from outside.

"I don't want to be alone," Ishani said softly, her sobs light, as they came towards the highway. The vehicles still roared about the city prodigiously and the rain grew harder.

"I know," Ranveer agreed.

"When I said I don't want you back, I didn't mean it either," Ishani said guiltily.

Ranveer looked at her. Ishani was looking out of the window as the evanescent rain droplets danced on the windshield whimsically in the late night. "I know that as well," Ranveer answered and Ishani fell silent again.

The journey seemed endless, but Ishani did not want it to end. Often a flash of lightning would illuminate the surroundings to make her shudder in her place and she would stir in her seat but would not say anything. Ranveer kept quiet as well and the silence was broken again by Ishani. Her question startled them both.

"Why do you love me so much, Ranveer?" she said, as Ranveer suddenly stopped the car. She slowly looked up at him and realized what was it that always made it harder for her look into his eyes. His eyes reflected her own image. She searched through them as though looking for the scars she had so ruthlessly incised upon his heart and the traces of those wound could still be felt underneath the façade of RV that she never had noticed before. Ishani gulped. His gaze was too much to bear.

"If it had a reason, it wouldn't be love," Ranveer answered slowly, while Ishani found it impossible to look at him again.

"You deserved better. You still so," Ishani said in a hollow voice. "Someone who cares for you. Someone who will be there for you when you need her. Someone who will love you just as much you..." No! How could _anyone_ love someone the way Ranveer had loved her?

"I love you, Ishani." Ishani heard Ranveer say, while she looked into his eyes again, and a stream of tears unknowingly poured out of her eyes. To her, it seemed, a spell had taken over Ranveer, for his unblinking eyes emanated a passion she had never seen before. "Ever since I met you, I knew I could never love anyone but you. Everyone reminded me I was a servant— unworthy of having a friend like you—but it was you, Ishani, who always made me feel alive. I knew I mattered to someone. I couldn't give you anything but the little I had and I wanted to make sure you got that. I wanted to see you happy. That's it. I don't have any reason to say why I feel for you the way I do, but if it wasn't for you, Ishani..." Ranveer paused and looked away, and Ishani felt he would not say anything more. The spell had broken and he looked exactly the same he always did: distant and broken; someone who had always loved her.

Ishani had nothing to say as she stared at him vacantly, her heart beating in her chest differently now. She melted unknowingly in that moment and knew there was no return from now on. But she would never be able to love him the way he did, or protect him whenever he would need her. All the time before she had failed him even though he did not admit this. He should've told her what a horrible friend she had been to him; that would make things easier to endure. All her life she had wanted someone to love her dearly, but now, she could not bear this capricious thought.

The question again rang in her head: "Why did you love me so much, Ranveer?" But only if she had the answer, it would be easier to close her eyes without feeling terrible. Ranveer started the engine again and drove away in silence.


	53. Chapter 53

**Can't say how proud and happy I truly feel after having done this chapter on time. Okay, now no juta-chappals for the update.**

* * *

 **Chapter 53**

* * *

The morning bathed in the sunshine of the valiantly rising sun across the eastern sky and the warm breeze blew lazily over the trees, rusting their leaves listlessly and making hushing sounds among them. The last night's rain had subsided and only here and there little bedraggled puddles were left as a product. The wisps of the trees dripped idly with the remnants of the rainwater that one night before encompassed the town tremendously. At the sensation of warmth of the rays of the morning sun, Ishani stirred in her sleep, stretching up her arms. Thankfully there was no alarm clock chiming in today and she could sleep as long as she wanted to. Last night she had slept deeply and unmoved in her dreams, for there only seemed to be her and a pleasant feeling of wholeness. The sunrays penetrated her room and prickled her closed eyes. "It's not too early now," she whispered to herself but sleep now would not come over her. Ishani sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning heavily and it was not long when she realized her room had taken a completely different shape and it by no means looked like her old house that she had been in for over a year. It couldn't be any magic that she had landed in a different world altogether. It wouldn't be a surprise if she found herself now being persuaded by something extremely unexpected. Her heart gave a fierce leap as soon as she realized she was not in her own clothes. She timidly looked down beneath the green sheet that covered her body and concluded she wore a white sweatshirt and a black pair of jeans and she remembered herself owning neither for they were not women's wear. She huddled closer on the bed as her quivering lips shouted the first name they could form. "Ranveer! Are you there?"

In a few moments, Ishani heard a soft knock on the door as an old woman in her late 50s entered into the room. She wore a large working gown and her hairs were secured in a bun while a pair of spectacles adorned her dark and compassionate eyes. "Ah, you're awake!" the woman said, her lips curving in a kind smile. "I'm Emily and have been assigned to look after you. I hope you are feeling better now."

"W-where am I?" Ishani asked, still quivering, though she somewhere knew the answer.

"This is RV Mansion, and it's Ranveer's room. You don't remember anything?" the woman answered softly.

Ishani shook her head. "Ranveer brought me here?"

"Yes, he did," the woman said, smiling.

"But I don't remember anything... where is he now?"

"I assume he is somewhere for a morning walk and will soon be returning. I haven't seen him since he left the room."

Ishani finally asked the question she was dying to know about. "M-my cloths... I'm-they are not here. And who changed them? I couldn't have done it on my own, to be sure?" Ishani gulped.

"Oh, it was you," the woman answered. "I have never seen as energetic as you when drunk."

"I? But I was drunk-"

"Yes, you were but as soon as you came into the house you told Ranveer you wanted to change into something else, and that's how you came to wear his cloths."

"I hope I wasn't embarrassing last night," Ishani muttered to herself.

"Not at all," the woman said. "In fact, I haven't seen anyone more adorable than you, when drunk."

"Did- did I do something...?"

Ishani could see the woman was having hard time controlling her laughter as she covered her mouth with her hands and smiled in silence. "Nothing wrong, sweetheart." She chuckled.

"Are you sure?" Ishani asked, unsure if the question really made any sense.

"Well, he really went quite at length for you," the lady said, and pulled out the drawer from the nearby table, and picked up an old copy of _The Hobbit_ from it. "You made him read all your favorite parts and..." she said, handing Ishani the book, but was cut short by her immediately.

"And he read that?" Ishani frowned.

"Of course he did!"

"Oh, no. That was so stupid of me to do that!" Ishani repented. Reading the books from Ranveer was her favorite pastime at night when they were kids; though before he could finish the destined chapters, Ishani would already have fallen asleep. The next days afterwards used to be for her own scolding from him and she would get away, saying, "You read so nice that it works as a lullaby for me and I sleep sooner than I'm supposed to." Ranveer would simply smile at her and not say anything more. But it was different now.

"That was cute." Ishani's thoughts were interrupted by Emily.

"Sorry?"

"What you did."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing much. You just wanted him to read in some old style like he used to."

Ishani, embarrassed, hid her face in her palms. She always loved when Ranveer read her something in the tone of the text, but she made him do that again? She did not want to, but a small smile erupted on her lips at the remembrance of the old times when Ranveer so easily mimicked the voices of the characters of the books and she could not stop laughing. She always loved how he adapted the vicious but comical features of Smaug, the dragon, and his first encounter with Bilbo.

"He did all that?" Ishani wondered while Emily smiled in affirmative.

"Was he mad at me for all this? Angry?"

"I have been working here since last one year and I haven't seen him happier before," Emily answered earnestly.

Ishani smiled nervously as she saw the old woman leave the room. Ishani was alone now and her thoughts only wandered back to the last night. Her painful encounter with Ranveer. She looked about the room and it hadn't changed too much since her last visit in his house. However happy she felt, Ishani could not keep the feeling of slight embarrassment aside for making Ranveer do all that she did in her stupidity. She shook her head as she could imagine Ranveer and his reluctance for the things he always considered were "too childish" and that was the precise thing she had made him do.

* * *

Ishani took bath and changed into a light blue denim shirt and white jeans. The outfit hanged loosely about her body but it felt right and she proudly descended the stairs. Her eyes fell on Ranveer who, she believed, had just returned from his morning walk. Ishani glanced at her watch. 7.30, it said. She awkwardly came down and smiled as she saw Ranveer looking at her.

"How are you feeling now?" he said. His voice was normal and he did not look like he was mad at her.

"I'm fine," she said slowly, not looking at him. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

There was a long silence and Ishani could hear the sounds coming from the kitchen as servants worked for the breakfast. After a while she saw Ranveer walking towards his room and she herself made her way to the couch in the hall, and took to reading one of the latest editions of TIME Magazine. 20 minutes later Ranveer returned back and smiled at Ishani. Ishani returned the smile as Ranveer sat beside her.

"It'll be better if you take this day off," Ranveer said.

Ishani nodded. "I'm thinking the same."

"Don't worry about the meetings. I'm sure Mr. Khanna will look after everything well."

"He definitely will. Aren't you too early for the office today?" Ishani asked.

"Not really. But today there is a meeting in an hour and I have to be there on time."

"You'll be the only one on time," Ishani chuckled. No matter how much others tried, they could never keep themselves from becoming the slave of time and thus resulting getting delayed according to him. Ranveer smiled at her while Ishani blushed.

"That is true," he said.

"I can't see Kaka and Kaki anywhere. Where are they?"

"They have been to India since last 4 days, but will be returning by the midweek."

"And you've been alone for that long?" Ishani answered in surprise.

"There is no other option, is it?" Ranveer said.

"Don't you feel weird?"

"About what?"

"About being alone like this for so long."

"I'm used to this." Ranveer smiled. Ishani, not knowing why, felt a pang of guilt hitting her once again as she felt lump rising in her throat. She didn't want this conversation to end. She wanted to see him talking to her. She wanted to hear his voice as much as she could and she wanted to be with him as long as possible. The workers arranged the breakfast on the table but Ranveer denied, saying, he needed to leave early and none of Ishani's words of him having finished his breakfast would have any effect on him. He was too stubborn to listen to others when he'd decided something in his mind.

"Well, I'm leaving now," Ranveer said, taking a final look at Ishani.

"When will you come back?" Ishani asked him, and felt surprised at the question herself.

"I'm not sure, but it could be quite late."

Ishani nodded and saw Ranveer leave. She ran to the door and saw Ranveer's car vanishing into the mist of the morning sun. For a change, Ishani realized, Ranveer himself did not drive the car, rather there was a driver today.

"That's such a pleasantly novel thing," Ishani whispered to herself and returned back.

"I think you should have your breakfast. Ranveer never stops throwing his tantrums, and you'd starve really bad if you wait for him like that," Emily said as Ishani came to the breakfast table. Ishani realized Ranveer would never want anyone as old as Emily to address him as 'sir' and probably that was the reason she called him by his name.

"No, thank you. But I don't really want to take anything right now."

"But Ranveer has asked me to make sure to give you your breakfast on time. It will help you recover your strength."

"He did? In that case, he himself should have followed his own advice." Ishani said the last sentence to herself, and frowned. He could _never_ change.

"Come, come." Emily dragged Ishani to the table and served her with fried mushrooms, pancakes and juice of fresh apples.

"This is too much, Emily," Ishani squeaked but the old lady only laughed in response.

"I hope you don't want us getting fired, do you?" she said after a while, as she placed the things togehter.

"Of course not!" Ishani said. "But you have to understand..."

"No buts, Miss Ishani, it's an order from someone none of us will dare go against."

Ishani gave out an exasperated sigh. She was never a foodie and would suffice even in the little she could get; but what did this Ranveer really think of himself? Was he taking any revenge from her for the previous night? Only if he were here, things wouldn't be so messy. Ishani sighed. "Alright," she said. "I'm sorry. I'll just eat whatever I can."

"That's good. And I will have to leave now. Today is the parents-teacher conference at my grandson's school and I should be going there now," Emily said and left. Within next few minutes, the entire house was devoid of the presence of any living being save her own presence. The workers had left, given there was no one in the house today and they would return back when their call comes. Ishani turned to her-Ranveer's room, not knowing if she should go there or not. But she wouldn't really like to be anywhere else but close to him by any means.

She had never felt so relaxed in her own house before and today it felt like... having come back home.

* * *

"But we cannot keep him locked up, sir. It's not what the law says," the officer told Ranveer, while Chirag stood next to the cop, wavering as Ranveer eyed him ferociously. "Miss Ishani Parekh signed the papers of his bail yesterday and since she has no problem in letting him go, I'm very much afraid you cannot do anything unless you're breaking the law."

Chirag coughed as though trying to grab Ranveer's attention to his successful adventure out of the jail and his wandering eyes showed he was enjoying Ranveer's supposed failure very much.

Ranveer glared at Chirag but felt helpless.

"Alright, sir," Chirag said as he extended his hand to the officer, "I'm about to leave and it's going to be our first and last meeting."

The inspector only nodded his head while Chirag took to the exit and before disappearing in the white shadow out of the police station, he winked at Ranveer and waved his hand in a goodbye and his lips made a non-verbal "Good bye."

Ishani did this and Ranveer had no further reasons to argue over the matter.

* * *

The night fell slowly over the planes of the town, enveloping it in a weary shadow of delicate felicity as silvery moon rose beyond the trees. Ranveer stepped out of the car and made his way to the house and the driver drove to park it in the garage. The day was not very pleasant for Ranveer, for today two of the most important deals had slipped out of his hands right when he had the opportunity to make things better. That, however, could not be considered a big deal, but it was Ishani who would not leave his thoughts no matter how much he tried. She had occupied his mind like warmth gripping over summer ever since he had left in the morning.

Ranveer slowly walked in, his heart beating irregularly, for an unknown fear now crawled in his heart but it disappeared as soon as it had come. As he entered the house, he felt his heart skip unsteadily in his chest. Ishani sat there on a chair on the dining table, head bent on the table and resting calmly on her arms. He could not acknowledge but a relieved sigh left his lips as he advanced further towards her. Ishani did not yet discover his presence. Ranveer stood by her side, and a tired smile formed on his lips, and in a moment weariness was replaced by curiosity. She still wore the loosely hanging cloths she had in the morning, but she looked exceptionally beautiful.

Unknowingly, his fingers traced across her face, as he knelt before her, and pushed aside the strands of hair that teased her cheeks. At his touch, Ishani opened her eyes, slightly alarmed, but at his sight, her face relaxed in a pretty smile.

"You're back," she said, opening her eyes languidly. "When did you come?"

"Just now," Ranveer said slowly.

"Oh, I'm sure you haven't had dinner. Come."

Ranveer followed Ishani. There was no one else in the house and their voices echoed, reflecting the solitude of the place.

"I hope you don't mind me staying here for today," Ishani said as she arranged the plates for dinner. "I couldn't leave."

"It's completely alright," Ranveer assured her. Ishani looked at him as if expecting him to say more but he didn't. Ishani busied herself in the preparation again.

"I'm sure you haven't had dinner as well?" Ranveer said. Ishani shook her head.

"I don't feel like..."

"I don't want to hear these excuses," Ranveer said and brought her back to the dining table. He refused to listen to Ishani's pleas and continued, "You look so thin and weak. I don't want you to disappear of weakness, if you know what I mean."

"You're not my mommy. Stop behaving like her," Ishani growled.

"Oh, really? You should call up Falguni Maa'. She'll have the best treatments for you." Ranveer laughed.

Ishani squinted her eyes at him, but subsided immediately. "It's not funny," she said and fell silent.

They ate in silence, avoiding each other's eyes and not saying anything. Often an awkward smile would be passed from one side and be returned from another but no verbal contact was made. Ishani often looked at Ranveer guiltily when he was not looking at her and withdrew her gaze away from his otherwise. In this dead silence, it was still impossible for her to look into his eyes.

Ishani walked to and fro with a tender pace in her room- one that Ranveer settled for her at her insistence and she took again the one she had stayed the last time in. It had everything except sleep that she dearly needed now. She came outside the room, dim silver lights illuminating her path occasionally, and walked upto the porch on that jutted out of the floor next to her room, leading to a pleasant destination. The place shimmered in the vibrant glow of the full moon. Unexpectedly, her feet led her there, her eyes devouring the beauty that lay before her: a large lake stretched out wildly as far as her eyes could explore in the darkened night. On its surface, the moon shone glamorously and stars reflected their faint shadow littering above it gracefully. Ishani smiled and moved towards the railing that secured the border of the porch. But before she could take a look around, her eyes fell on Ranveer whose unblinking eyes stared out into nothingness in front of him.

"I thought you would be asleep by now," Ishani said, as she came close and took a seat beside Ranveer. He stirred slowly and smiled at her.

"I couldn't sleep," he said.

"How? You didn't even get to sleep the night as well..."

Ranveer looked at Ishani uneasily and smiled. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry," Ishani said suddenly.

"What for?"

"For annoying you the whole night yesterday."

"You can never annoy me," Ranveer said and Ishani looked at the reflection of the moon below in the simmering lake.

"I love it," she said. "I love everything about this house, Ranveer. And I can't express how happy I am for you. You achieved everything on your own. When the whole market was drowning in dirt, you showed them anything is possible if you have the will to do so."

"It was more of your dream than mine," Ranveer answered, reminiscing how Ishani always believed in him to be a big man.

She looked at him, and heart beat differently for a few seconds. She needed to tell him the truth.

"Ranveer."

"Hmm."

"I want to tell you something."

"I think I know that already."

"I expected so, but you're not mad at me for that either?"

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"I cannot answer that." Ranveer lay down on the marbled floor, back of his head resting on his palms as he looked at her intently as if expecting her to say something.

"He put this condition before me to tell the truth. Had it not happened, I'd never have known anything."

Ranveer now looked at the brightest constellation in front of him that shone the fiercely in that hour, and sniffed the pungent smell coming from the garden. To Ishani, it felt exceptionally peaceful. He felt peaceful.

"I never expected him to do anything better," Ranveer said, his eyes still fixed on the stars. "Anyway, why are you not asleep? It's quite late now."

"I have slept enough today," Ishani said.

"Don't lie!"

"Come on, Ranveer! Everything you want me to do applies equally on you as well."

"No, it doesn't."

"Of course it does! Just because you don't admit it, wouldn't mean it's different for us."

Ranveer chuckled under his breath and Ishani glared at him, but her glare vanished as she saw him smiling at her. Slowly, he closed his eyes and Ishani could feel he now drifted into a peaceful sleep and she could not dare wake him again.

She, smiling, stared at him and couldn't understand why or how, but her eyes glided down to his lips and an overwhelming desire to kiss him again brimmed in her heart; and for a moment everything around her blurred down to a shadow and all she could feel was Ranveer before her. She lay down beside him and smiled. Ranveer in his sleep stirred and turned his face towards her. It was too unexpected for him to sleep so early. But she loved seeing him. She could feel his warm breath falling on her lips and her heart desired to move closer but this time she pulled back, slightly sweating, and her breath getting unsteady. A spell that had suddenly overtaken her senses was suddenly broken. No, she couldn't do that! She couldn't look at him again. No. Next time she would probably end up kissing him if he smiled at her once again like that.


	54. Chapter 54

**Hi, guys! So here comes the next chapter and any jute-chappals for the delay are most welcome. And, one line in this chapter is taken from (guesses?) The Two Towers. I know, I know my obsession for my** _ **Precious**_ **is too much, but, you see, often it can't be helped.**

* * *

 **Chapter 54**

Her eyes opened as she heard the sounds of the night birds hooting loudly on the tress in the garden nearby. It was still dark and a myriad of stars hung overhead thickly, twinkling as though winking quietly from the undying vastness of the heaven above. Ishani rubbed her eyes and glanced at her watch: it was 3.25 in the morning and realized she hadn't been asleep for more than 3 hours ever since she remembered herself going into the sleep. However, what made her senses go numb was another realization that she wasn't in her room- or the one she was supposed to be- rather somewhere in the open where the gentle blows of the flying breeze would hit her face occasionally and a sound of swiftly flowing water would reach her ears. She turned over and gasped in shock. Ranveer lay beside her, unaware of her presence, his chest rising and falling slowly as he breathed in and out, her own head had been resting on his left arm. Ishani quickly sprang to her feet and stood there for a while until all the happenings of a night before returned back to her: she was on the porch where she had come last night for she could not sleep, and had fallen asleep here. A soft smile crept over her lips and her cheeks turned scarlet while she sat beside Ranveer again, maintaining the proper distance now. From this distance she could see his face, devoid of any worries and heartaches that she was so acclimatized to, and his steady breathings comforted her like nothing else. Her own heart skipped a beat as she slowly traced her fingers upon his hand and took it in her own. She wanted to say something, but what, words would not be enough to express that. And why she wanted to say something in the first place was another mystery to her that had no answer whatsoever. She opened her mouth to say something but immediately fell silent as she saw him stir, and realized a prickling light falling upon him which the lamp from nearby radiated. Ishani stood up and shut the light off, contented that he wouldn't wake up before the right time, and again took his hand in hers and stroked it gently.

Time continued to pass and everything about her was silent. Sighing, Ishani shook her head, as if finding words useless, and murmured: "I love him. He's like that, and sometimes it shines through, somehow. But I love him, whether or no." The words coming from her own mouth startled herself for she wasn't sure if she had said them at all. She tried withdrawing her hand back from him, but by now it was tightly secured in the grip of Ranveer's hand. The more she tried ridding herself, the tighter his grip on her hand became. For a moment Ishani wondered if he was awake and just taking revenge to tease her for an old incident. But it seemed unlikely, for his light snores were the evidence of his deep slumber, and she herself would never commit the sin of waking up the sleeping beauty like his. Ishani chuckled under her breath at the delightful thoughts that crossed her mind. Her entire life would pass like this and she would never mind.

How rest of the hours passed, Ishani could not tell. She herself stirred as she saw Ranveer stretching out his arms and yawning heavily. The sun had gradually clambered up, its blazing light illuminating the world magnificently, and the sins of the night faded back. He looked at Ishani, who still stared at him, as if she hadn't realized he was awake.

"Good morning," he said, slightly smiling, but Ishani did not answer. Her eyes sparkled with a quiet twinkle of amusement and felicity. "Are you alright?" he said little loudly, and waved his hand in front of her eyes.

Ishani was brought back to reality as she averted her eyes away and blinked continuously for the next few moments as though having blinded by a sudden robust of lightning. "I- I... did you say something?" she asked, confused, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Ranveer repeated again. "Looks like something's wrong with you... is it?"

"I'm alright," Ishani chimed.

"I have never seen you smiling like this for no reason... I hope everything's fine you."

"I'm perfect," Ishani said, while Ranveer looked at her, surprised for a moment.

"That's perfect," he said, and got up; and without looking back for a moment, he left.

The changed behavior of Ranveer felt as strange as possible, and Ishani wondered if he were drunk last night to behave so differently for so many hours. It felt like two different people.

"I'm making it all up. There's nothing wrong with him," she said, slapping her head and stood up to leave.

* * *

The breakfast was quiet. To Ishani's surprise, instead of hurrying for the office, Ranveer sat silently reading a magazine in the hall and Ishani time to time looked at him, as though expecting him to start a conversation; but he didn't. The house was empty as the workers had finished their work already and Ranveer had given them a day off for today. Ishani couldn't shake off the feeling that had so suddenly since last night made its way into her heart and wouldn't leave it anymore. If she was to be honest, she never wanted the feeling to go away, for it was like a light in the excruciating darkness, a hope in the last corner of a darkened tunnel, and a fragrance among the reeks of the glaring pain. At any cost, she would do her best to live all her life in one moment if the feeling was to last for a moment. The things that had dampened her spirit a while ago had no impact on her anymore as she sat there with him. She cleared her throat, hoping to grab his attention but what surprised her was a question in his eyes.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, while Ranveer stirred in his chair.

"Ishani," he said softly, "I'm sorry, but I overheard your conversation with... Disha, today. I know I shouldn't have, but it just happened... as it concerned that incident."

Ishani looked at him uneasily, and lowered her head. "It was a matter between two sisters. You shouldn't have... " Ishani said, but was interrupted by Ranveer.

"I know," he admitted. "But you should forgive her..."

"Forgive her?" Ishani snapped. "Don't be so stupid!"

"Look, Ishani," Ranveer explained. "What happened was a past and let it be a past now. None of us are getting anything out of it."

"But how could she do that to you?" Ishani retorted angrily. "I don't have a big heart like yours; I can't forgive her for anything that she did to everyone. How many lies were spoken!"

"Ishani, let it go," Ranveer said.

Ishani again looked at him, and shook her head. "You are impossible. How could you?"

Ranveer came towards Ishani, and knelt before her. "Look," he said, hesitantly taking her hand in his. "I know what happened was bad, but do you think you can go on living with that grudge for the rest of your life?"

Ishani shook her head. "But how can she be forgiven for-?" She couldn't let go of the heartaches that still echoed somewhere in his heart, even though he did not admit it.

"Let it go."

"It's not easy," Ishani whispered. "I'm not as strong as you are, I can't forgive people who hurt those I love." A trickle of tears left her eyes.

Ranveer wiped her tears, and cupped her face. "She is your sister, and for a moment think about Mota Babuji as well. He too had forgiven her. You should as well."

Ishani gave a start. "What! Papa knew about it? Papa knew you didn't-?"

Ranveer nodded. "He did." Ishani still continued to look at him, and Ranveer understood she wanted him to continue. "Before I left Mumbai, I went to see him, and that was the day we met the last time. He was struggling with his business and didn't want to see me again, but at my continuous requests he agreed to listen to what I had to say."

"And what did you say?" Ishani asked, not knowing why she had interrupted him.

"That I loved him and you," Ranveer whispered softly, while Ishani clenched her fists in guilt. _Why did he care about her so much?_ "But he thought I was making it all up, and wanted me to leave as soon as possible. And it wasn't until I told him I was actually leaving and might never return to Mumbai did he give in. He was heartbroken and confused whether to trust someone like me or not, but God knows what happened, that before I could get out of his office he called me back and hugged me."

Ishani wiped the tears that appeared on her face.

"I still remember his ragged voice as he had cried his heart out that day. He was so alone those days. He didn't want you or Falguni Maa to suffer anymore and yet he was failing. He wanted to halt for a moment so that everything would be alright. I had no other way to help him except returning back in my old position in the Parekh Mansion, but he refused that saying I should start a new life somewhere else. He said, he didn't deserve anything I could give him. He was sorry for what Disha had done but he had no heart or strength left to lose anyone when so much wrong had happened."

"Let me guess," Ishani interrupted suddenly, "it was you who requested him not to punish anyone, right? Not even Chirag, because you must have thought about me." It wasn't surprising to her that he had forgiven everyone just like that.

Ranveer looked at her uneasily. "Listen to me, Ishani," he said. "Revenge never heals anything and nor does holding on."

"But why did Papa never tell me about this secret meeting?"

"I had requested him not to," Ranveer said slowly, looking at the floor now. Ishani wasn't surprised.

"Why, Ranveer?" Ishani said softly, while Ranveer looked at her. "Why did you not hate me for everything that had happened?"

"I wouldn't say I didn't try, I did... but I couldn't," Ranveer said solemnly, a childlike innocence emanating through his eyes.

"Not even after I let my family humiliate you and didn't come to your rescue when you'd needed me the most? You waited for me, didn't you?"

"All the time," Ranveer answered earnestly, a curious note of sadness explicit in his voice which made Ishani feel perturbed for a while. She didn't realize her hand was still clasped in his and her grip on it had grown only stronger as he spoke.

"Then it should have been easier for you to hate me. Expectations left unfulfilled never leave a heart unscathed."

"It wasn't possible," Ranveer said, wiping the tears that had now appeared on Ishani's face. "Ishani, let go of all the old hatred and grudges. Life is too short to spend with them." A shadow passed over his face as he said so.

Ishani wiped away the tears upon his face and their foreheads met for a fleeting second. She had rarely seen him in tears in his eyes - she was more used to the hollowness and coldness in them- and it felt good to see him melt although she herself being the cause of those tears tormented her.

"How could you be so selfless?" Ishani asked. Another question he himself would never answer.

Ranveer stood up, and smiled. And as she had expected he didn't say anything. Another thing that surprised her was that he even now showed no interest in going to the office. Very unusual when talking about Mr. RV.

"I thought you were to leave for the office, weren't you?" Ishani said.

Ranveer looked at her awkwardly as though Ishani had known a secret of him, and turned his eyes away. "Um... I'm not going to the office today."

"Are you alright?" Ishani asked in a sardonic tone, while Ranveer squinted his eyes.

"Am I not allowed to be at peace even in my own house?"

"Of course you are," Ishani laughed. She suddenly felt better. "I was just wondering..."

"Oh, really?" Ranveer answered, turning his face towards her.

"What's happened now?"

"You wonder so much, keep it with you for a while and..."

Ishani raised her eyebrows at him. "And?"

"And sit quietly."

"Don't be so stupid. Why am I supposed to sit quietly...? All I did was ask a simple question but Mr. RV can't even answer that. You know you haven't yet answered it? You act like a drama queen, Ranveer."

"Wrong. By that logic, I'll be a king and you a drama queen..." Words faded away at the realization of what the slip in tongue had made of the scenario, and they laughed, blushing.

"Look, Ranveer," Ishani said calmly, controlling her laughter. "There's nothing you have to fight for and we can end this conversation here already, right?"

"And you're leaving then?" Ranveer asked softly, and Ishani understood the cause of his weird behavior since morning. Their laughter died away and seriousness took over. Ishani coughed lightly only to efface the crude silence ensued between them. She nodded.

"I will have to."

She could feel Ranveer wanted to say something and she knew what; but she was very well aware that he wouldn't say anything, for somewhere the crevice that had been formed between them had not perished yet.

"Couldn't you stay for a more while?" Ranveer said, after a few minutes' silence.

"It's not going to change anything, is it? Take care of yourself."

Ranveer did not react. Ishani turned her back towards him and advanced to the main door towards the exit, but before her feet could take her one more step ahead, she ran back and locked her arms around his neck in a tight embrace, her head on his chest. Ranveer, taken by a sudden surprise, stirred a little and slowly wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her little closer as though not wanting her to go away. Time passed on and Ishani could feel Ranveer stroking her hair gently, as she closed her eyes at the touch of his fingertips on her forehead. Neither said anything and to their surprise, silence felt more comfortable today.

Ishani, separated herself from him, and not knowing why but before her mind could decide anything, her lips left a peck on Ranveer's left cheek while her own ones turned crimson at the realization of what she had just done. Her lips lingered there for a while as she breathed in his scent. In a few moments, Ishani looked up at him. Ranveer did not say anything and simply looked at her, his eyes carrying an emotion she could not decide anything about. Sometimes his silence frightened her but now it was different. She felt she was in one of her dreams once again and this time they felt more real, and her heart only ached for more of it... for the things left incomplete there. She wanted to escape, for once trapped in it, she knew there was no way out. No, she didn't want to actually. She had grown fond of many things that had happened now and knew she could never get enough of them no matter how hard she tried. Trying was what she had done. Even Ranveer had come to realize this, for he, as could be expected from him, withdrew his gaze away from hers and moved away, but Ishani dragged him back by his arm and their faces were too close. He resisted still and tried to say something about going away, but Ishani couldn't help but thaw immediately at his antics. However, his words melted as Ishani first brushed her lips against his gently and then kissed him, seizing him close to her while Ranveer now gave in and pulled her closer, kissing her back. They closed their eyes while their hearts beat frantically inside their skins.

After what felt like eternity, Ishani and Ranveer separated and Ranveer again took her in his arms, softly rubbing his face against hers. He wiped her tears, her eyes looking at him in a strange surrender.

"I'm sorry," Ishani said suddenly, backing off. But her apology was not for the moment that had occurred between them. Neither of them was sorry for that. Ishani averted her gaze away and, moving away from him, apologized once again.

"Ishani," Ranveer said, unsure what more to say.

"I'm getting late," Ishani said, pushing his hands aside, and quickly rushed to the main door, not looking back.

She cursed herself for being so weak before him as a couple of drops of tears flicked out of her eyes and quietly rolled down her cheeks. So much had happened: how could she forget the things she had done and sufferings that she had caused him?

* * *

One week passed since the incidents at the RV Mansion and Ishani had not been in contact with Ranveer ever since. To her own astonishment, Ranveer himself showed no sign of trying to talk to her and she somewhere felt it to be her own going. There were occasions missed they could have met, but Ishani felt it impossible She couldn't face him afterwards and assumed probably Ranveer had the same reasons as she did. Apart from that, no further development had been made in the Chirag case. All was quiet. Even her mother had made no inquiry about Chirag or anything related and Ishani herself did not bother with it. She had few other important matters to look after and Chirag could be ignored for a more while. Though she knew very well he would never sit quietly in his den for long and would be returning for with something mischievous she could only be prepared for. However, her mind again returned back to Ranveer as Ishani looked at his picture, sitting quietly on her study table. It was an old photo of his that had been clicked on his 24th birthday when they were in Mumbai. The thought of his birthday made Ishani jump on her feet swiftly as she gasped in surprise. How could she forget that! 2 more weeks and he was turning 27 now! It was his birthday on the 2nd of May! The thought filled her heart with an excitement she couldn't measure in words.

He never remembered the big day for himself and it had to be her wishing him that would remind him he was born on that day. Heck! Did he still not remember it like before? She wondered who would have been the one wishing him the birthday the first in these years. Probably his parents did so, but he had no time for wishes and birthdays and she couldn't imagine him really being happy about the day all this while, for no one else had known about it, not even Puneet. But this time she wanted to make sure the day had a better fate than usual this year. And birthday had to have presents. But what? What was it she could give him? He had everything one could present him with, but- did he?

It didn't need another thought, however, what she had to gift him on his 27th birthday. It was decided. It was going to be a surprise for him and she couldn't wait.


	55. Chapter 55

**Hi, guys! Finally... I'm not going to say anything except for this update, any flaming is acceptable. Sighs. And the lines in the end are from the song** _ **Understanding**_ **by Evanescence. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 55**

How these two weeks passed, Ishani could not guess. The time was the longest yet the shortest one she had ever come across and had not been able to decipher why. Perhaps because she had not seen in him in these two weeks as well and the time of his special day was drawing near at such a rapid pace that she wondered at her own ability to present him what he had deserved all these years; no wonder she truly wanted to make up for the lost time on this day. But as they say, time is only a matter of perspective, she tried to go with the flow and let the events unfold the way they were supposed to.

Yet, what felt more galling was Ranveer's ignorance towards her. She couldn't say he ignored her- he had to come in contact with her to do that which had not happened and she had not heard anything from him at all since last three weeks. "He must be so busy," Ishani had said to herself everytime her call went unanswered, though her heart beat strangely as she thought of the reasons. Human brain has its own eerie ways to console a human heart. Her thoughts when it became too much for her to endure certainly began to roam into the hundreds of the possibilities that did not please her but before any conclusion could be drawn, she had received a message, however, not from Ranveer. It was Rishi who texted her informing that Ranveer had been out for a month on a trip to Wales and had ended up causing some health problems for himself which made him cut out from the outside world for a while.

Ishani had panicked at this revelation, requesting Rishi to once let her talk to Ranveer, but he had hesitated and had asked for some time. Ranveer, however, had not yet been seen which increased her worrying quotient. It was his birthday in a day, and he himself wasn't seen anywhere. Outrageous! But still, Ishani managed to finally give him her message. _'I want to meet you tonight. Come before it's too late...'_ To her utmost surprise, Ranveer did answer immediately, asking if she was alright. Ishani had thrown some tantrums initially but at his seriousness she had only said she will be explaining things when he's there at her place about 11PM. Ranveer, though, reluctantly had agreed to come which was but an essential achievement. He had wondered what was so important that she had to see him the same night itself instead of delaying the meeting for the next day. Sternness in Ishani's tone had finally convinced him that there was something actually very important that could not wait for the next day and Ranveer had finally given in.

"Idiot," Ishani had said under her breath after disconnecting the call. "Who the hell forgets it's their birthday!" But she knew she couldn't expect more from Ranveer. He was always like this.

It had been 10 minutes past 11 pm and Ranveer had not yet come. Ishani took the day off for today and closed cafe sooner than its usual time to make preparations for the evening. All she hoped was Ranveer liked what she had in store for him... and _the surprise_. Needless to say, she herself had got various calls from Ranveer asking the cause and her ambiguity of the statements in the answers had left him confused and exasperated.

"It's only a matter of a couple of hours, Ranveer, and you will know everything very soon," she whispered to herself, as she sat on a table in the cafe, her eyes fixed on the window that revealed the outside view.

The clock struck 11.30 while Ishani yawned heavily. "He will come! He will come!" she said to herself as though to keep herself awake. It was not long when a knock at the door finally ruptured all her confusions and doubts and Ishani rushed to the door quickly. She must have fallen asleep not to notice him coming.

"Ranveer!" she shouted enthusiastically as she opened the door and saw him standing, eyes showcasing worries for her. She launched herself on him and took him in a strangling embrace while Ranveer literally choked for breath. She pulled herself away from and looked little confused until the truth dawned upon her and she blushed. "I'm sorry. I was too happy to see you."

"Are you alright, Ishani?" he said as soon as he came into senses after the hug. "What was so urgent?"

"No, you tell me where on earth have you been? Do you know how many times have I called you? I must be registered as the biggest fool for waiting for this day like an idiot and you-" Her words fell silent as she saw him smiling at her, while his eyes seemed tired.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I hope everything is alright."

"Come." Ishani took his hand in hers as she realized they were still standing on the front door and invited him inside the house. She led him to the cafe as diamond like lights glittered faintly in the hall. "Well, I wanted to see you... and that's why I had to scare you like that. I'm sorry but you wouldn't have agreed otherwise."

"Ishani," Ranveer spoke wearily, "I was working and it's such an imp-"

Ishani put her finger on his lips. "Shh! Nothing for today," she said softly, while he was little taken aback.

"But, Ishani-" he began.

"If I said no, then it's a no. Do you even know what day is today?"

"Thursday," Ranveer answered immediately.

"And date?"

"1st of May."

"Exactly! How could you possibly not remember it's your birthday in the next 15 minutes? On the second of May you were born, don't you remember it?"

Ranveer's expressions changed from little confusion to surprise and then reposed in a smile as if an old memory had surfaced in his heart. He shook his head, smiling, while Ishani too joined in and smiled. He had truly forgotten this little fact.

"Seriously, Ranveer, how on earth you can't remember that?"

"I didn't remember it, true," Ranveer said, while Ishani stared at him for a while and smiled.

"Well, there's a little surprise for you! Something like a pre-birthday one," Ishani said and before Ranveer could run his mind in any guess, Ishani took his hand in hers and slid his old watch in his wrist. Ranveer looked at her, surprised, but she knew he had remembered it being his own birthday gift of three years ago. "It belongs to you." She smiled.

"It's so old," Ranveer said, looking at the watch in surprise while Ishani beamed at him.

"I know," she said cheerfully. "You didn't expect it to be here, did you?"

Ranveer shook his head. "I didn't know you would have it even now. Mota Babuji had taken it from me the last time we met as a relic of my presence in his life. It's truly a surprise you still have kept it."

"You hide so much from me, Ranveer. I feel like a fool so many times, and I wish I could know things better," Ishani said.

Ranveer sighed. "It's nothing like that. I wouldn't hide anything from you unless it's for your own good. Trust me."

"That I do," Ishani said. Their conversation halted as the clock set nearby struck 12 and lights in the room were set alight. The dimly lit room now was filled with a myriad of lights flickering along the room and fluctuating at once to get set bright once again until the gleam prickled their eyes. There was a faint song played in the background depicting the birthday celebration while their eyes fell at the walls covered with the photographs of their childhood memories: Ishani and Ranveer laughing at each other, Ranveer reading her the book while she took a snap of his and he had not been able to retract the photo from her, or them both covered with the yellow fleshy mesocarp of mangoes and laughing hysterically at each other. Ranveer remembered he and Ishani had had a fight over the mangoes and he had refused to give her any more of the mangoes because she had already devoured nearly all of them despite restrictions from her father due to health reasons in summer. Ishani had not listened to him and clawed her hands upon the last remaining of the set of the fruits which had resulted in their disoriented forms.

Ranveer stared at the happenings about him in awe as though his eyes not believing what he had seen. Ishani had kept all of these things safe all these years?

"I never thought you'll keep these safe..." he said, looking at Ishani. But instead of a verbal response from her he felt her arms circling his neck once again tightly as he heard her shout as loud as she could, "Happy birthday, Ranveer!" Ranveer hugged her back and pulled her closer as if to find a solace after a long weary travel as a "thank you" left his lips in a small voice. His head dropped to her shoulder while he felt Ishani snuggle closer to him, her head as most usual on his chest. No matter where he was or how he felt, he knew his one and only comfort was Ishani. All his sorrows could be but a fleeting streak of the long lost memory as long as she was by his side and her disappearance would mean the end of his life. For a while he wondered if he had only imagined, but in a few moments he could clearly hear Ishani's light sobs, echoing in the empty hall. He pulled herself away and gazed into her eyes while Ishani wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry, I was just overwhelmed for a while. It's so good to be celebrating your birthday after so long."

Ranveer smiled softly and wiped her tears again. "It's been my favorite birthday." He needed not say why; she was very well aware why.

While Ranveer looked around, Ishani brought cake as they cut it, and Ranveer fed Ishani and later the process was repeated by her.

"Well," Ishani said, after a while, and smiling to herself. "Do you know who prepared this cake? It's your favorite."

"Um, some..."

"No, you're getting it wrong," Ishani said excitedly before Ranveer could even make a guess.

"Let me guess, Ishani," Ranveer said, feigning an irritation.

"I know you won't be able to." Ishani smiled mischievously.

"And why you might be amused for that?"

"Because it's going to be a surprise for you to know who made it." She couldn't suppress her excitement any longer.

"In that case, it's a surprise for you," Ranveer said, proudly smiling, "because it's you who made it."

Ishani looked at him, stultified for a while, blinking rapidly in disbelief. "How?" escaped her lips unknowingly.

"Look at its taste," Ranveer said.

"It's bad?"

"Oh, no! It's perfect," Ranveer said, and smiled. "It's exactly how I'd always liked it and you knew it the best. No one can do this with such perfection."

Ishani smiled, sighing with relief. "I'm glad it wasn't a disaster like two others," she said, making a childlike face.

Ranveer came closer to her and took her in his arms. "It was perfect," he whispered, while Ishani shivered slightly.

"Could you promise one thing on this day, Ranveer?" Ishani said, separating herself from him, for a moment feeling as if her life depended on this promise.

Ranveer looked confused for a moment, but agreed in a while. "Yes," he said, quite uncertainly.

"Would you stay with me for the rest my life?" Ishani asked, her eyes gleaming with both curiosity and hope.

Ranveer hesitated. "What kind of question is that?"

"Promise me!" Ishani said, desperation evident in her voice. She couldn't tell what made her feel so urgent towards the question, but she wanted to know his answer. "What should I make out of your silence?" she said suspiciously when Ranveer made no answer.

"Ishani, look..." Ranveer tried to explain but Ishani interrupted him.

"Promise me!"

"Alright, alright!" Ranveer said, finally, resigning to her wishes, and his tired eyes away from hers. "Don't look at me like that. I assume you don't mean to scare me?"

"You haven't promised me yet!" Ishani retorted, ignoring his unnecessary questions.

"Alright!" Ranveer said, and looked into her eyes as a strange seriousness took over the place; the lights of the room shut down and the only source of the light were the candles burning genially on the table before them as Ishani looked back into his eyes. She felt he was looking things far away or perhaps deeper into her eyes where she herself had never dared to look upon. He seemed to have been ransacking every fiber of her soul that had entangled all her feelings and passions she held for him, and she was helpless against him. _How could he do that everytime?_ "By my life and death," Ranveer said at length while Ishani gulped, "I promise to be with you as long as you need me. Whenever you'll call me, I will always be there by your side even if you cannot see me." Ishani could not understand what he had really meant but she was somehow relieved. When did he really answer any of her questions directly? She was glad he didn't burst into the fits of laughter at her desperation of his promise; rather his eyes radiated love that she had grown so much accustomed to and now she felt she could look deeper into them without any hesitation.

"I don't get you," she said lightly, after some time. "Why won't I be able to see you?"

"You have a different life, Ishani, and I have my own. It's a truth that we were born with."

Ishani shook her head twice. "We were born with nothing and world made us who we are. We don't have to walk on the path they made and we can choose whatever we want."

Ranveer smiled. "Only if it was that easy," he said, a heart-aching melancholy visible in his voice.

Despite not wanting to look at anything else Ishani withdrew her eyes away from Ranveer's as she felt tears burn in the corners of her eyes, but before she could move away from him, Ranveer grabbed her hand and gently made her turn towards him. Ishani smiled, the dim lights of the room appearing to be embellishing his handsome features. Ranveer slowly moved towards her and Ishani closed her eyes as she felt the touch of his lips on her forehead, pressing in a tender kiss. He did not immediately break apart and she could feel him slowly smile, as though he knew what exactly she felt, but he was afraid and she could tell this by the rapidity with which he pulled himself apart in a few moments. Ishani stared at him but he kept quiet, not meeting his eyes with hers. Ishani took his hand in hers and smiled again.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking away from her.

"You don't have to be," Ishani answered slowly, gently squeezing his hand, and moving closer to him.

Ranveer looked at her, their faces inches apart. "You don't know what you're asking for. It's not possible."

"But why?" Ishani asked, her voice slightly broken. A birthday kiss wasn't a big deal, and she knew he loved her.

Ranveer moved out of her embrace while Ishani looked at him uneasily. "If I did, I won't be able to stop," he said, an uncertain fear explicit in his tone.

 _I don't want you to_ , Ishani wanted to say but didn't, instead she looked at him, oblivious to state of time or anything connecting her to the mortal world around her. Why did he have to be so chivalrous on every occasion and everything? Why couldn't he see what she felt for him? And most important, why was it wrong?

"Why do you have to be like this?"

"Like what?"

"Nothing," Ishani said and averted her gaze away. "Well, you know, Ranveer, you were the one who ruined the happiest moment of my life?"

He looked at her, confused, for a moment as if offended at her accusation. "Which one?"

Ishani couldn't keep her cheeks from turning red and sighed. "Our first kiss," she said, looking downwards. "Only if you hadn't been so chivalrous back then, things could never be that bad. I would have died of the fear that you wouldn't talk to me for God knows how long."

Ranveer gazed at her, surprised, as if unable to believe what she had said, but he would say nothing of the matter.

"What?" Ishani asked as she found him looking at her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I never meant to scare you. It was just-"

"It was just that you respected me so much, isn't it?"

Ranveer nodded and fell silent. Ishani felt Ranveer's face looked pale and his eyes were heavy but even at her continuous questions he did not say anything more than that he was getting better now and she needed not worry. Her heart did not believe this.

"It was amazing," Ranveer said after a while when Ishani was engaged in her thoughts, and Ranveer only gazed at her. "I think I should leave now, and I have never had a better birthday. Thank you." He turned back to leave.

"No," Ishani cried, pulling him back. "I have to give you your gift. Just wait." Ishani did not move to fetch anything, rather looked uncertainly about her and deliberately avoided looking at him.

"I think I have had many, and to be honest, everything I came across today is a surprise," Ranveer said, and Ishani could see him slightly smile, his pale looking face hiding his enthusiasm.

"Oh, no!" Ishani shook her head. "It's the most important one... you've waited for it your whole life." She felt her heart beat wildly as Ranveer looked back at her. It was the time. "Go for it! Go for it!" a voice in her head cried while she gulped hard.

Ranveer looked confused. "Have I?"

Ishani nodded and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could utter a single word to him, there was an abrupt sound of the doorbell on the door of the mansion as though someone very impatient from nature had found his hands on the object. Ishani excused herself and left the room. Ranveer felt as though he had been an intruder in something he should have avoided otherwise for the newcomer gave very cold vibes. But who could be at Ishani's place this time? Hopefully not a troublemaker for her, he hoped. Ranveer was lost in his own thoughts when the sound of hurried footsteps neared the cafe hall and Ishani's pleads were heard that grew as she came closer to the place Ranveer was standing.

"There's nothing there," Ishani said, but the footsteps did not halt. In the next couple of minutes Ranveer noticed a familiar face gaping at him in utter shock, eyes emanating a fierce dislike and lips curved in a most unpleasant of the grimace. His own heart pounded in his chest anxiously while he managed to form two broken words. Another shattered piece from his past had returned back. "Falguni Maa!" he said, while Falguni's eyes widened in question.

"Maa!" Ishani came hurriedly after her mother to tackle the situation while Ranveer gave a sigh of relief.

"You said no one was here?" Falguni raised her eyebrows at Ishani.

Ishani looked down.

"What is this, Ishani?" Falguni yelled loudly. "What is Ranveer doing here?"

Ranveer looked at Ishani whose head was still lowered down. Perhaps the mother-daughter needed to talk things in private and it wouldn't really be good if he stayed here. "Ishani, thank you... I'll be leaving now."

"No, you won't," Falguni interrupted coldly and Ranveer halted in his tracks. "What do you need to get out of Ishani's life? Do you even realize what damage you've done to my family and my daughters? Disha is still suffering from the consequences of your monstrous acts! You've even ruined Ishani's life now? She was happy until you came back and look what you've done! She has her relationship with Chirag broken!" Falguni eyes Ranveer in disgust.

"Maa, no! It's nothing like that!" Ishani cried while her mother only fumed at her.

"He is the worst manipulator I have ever seen!" Falguni said to Ishani, her eyes glaring at Ranveer hideously.

Ishani shook her head. "No, Maa, please don't say that," she begged.

"If it's not so, why did he get Chirag arrested in Mumbai?"

Ishani gasped in shock while Falguni smiled viciously, hint of triumphant pride etched in her aging features.

"No!" Ishani said, and looked at Ranveer.

"Why haven't you heard anything from him in all these weeks? Oh, and he told me everything this friend of yours did," Falguni said, pointing at Ranveer. "I hope this is the last time you see her."

Ishani looked at Ranveer again who did not meet his eyes with hers.

"Chirag, after all you have done to him, is still ready to marry you, Ishani. You will never find someone like him," Falguni said in a softened tone.

"In that case, Maa," Ishani said stiffly, "your judgment is completely wrong."

"Oh," Falguni jeered, "so now even you are brainwashed by him, are you not? He never wanted to see you two together. He never wanted to keep you for himself, and when he couldn't, he..." Falguni hid her face in her hands, her voice heavy. "Ishani, you are naive, innocent. You have no idea about people like him. Let him go! He was a cheat, a rapist..."

"No!" Ishani screamed again; and grabbing her by wrist, Ishani dragged her mother in the house leaving Ranveer behind.

"Ishani, don't be such a fool," Falguni said, freeing her hand from Ishani's grasp. "Don't you remember what he did to Disha?"

"For God's sake, Maa," Ishani cried, exasperated. "Please get out of the past. There's nothing there. Ranveer has been innocent all along and I know this. He never did anything to Disha... he never did anything wrong to me. He was framed by others... How could he do anything to Disha when he never ever touched me all this time? I have never seen anyone respecting a woman like Ranveer does."

"He's not-" Falguni said but was cut short by Ishani.

"You remember, Maa, Papa always used to say Ranveer was the savior of our family? He has proved this to be true again and again, and I'm sure Papa will be proud of him wherever he is."

"You are being blind because he has made you think so. He needed a chance and got it when he saw you here and ever since he must be planning and plotting against you, against us. People like him never forget what happened to them."

"On the contrary," Ishani said softly, "he has forgiven everyone who hurt him."

Falguni gave a careless glance at Ishani and then looked away. "Why you might even be defending him so much? I'm sure he was never more than a friend to you."

"I never knew," Ishani said, her voice indistinct, "that he has meant much more to me than I ever truly realized. He's life... he's..."

"He's your ex-driver too and there's this fine line you must never cross!" Falguni interposed.

"Don't say that," Ishani pleaded.

"This is the truth," Falguni spoke, her voice cold. Ishani knew the betrayal from her first husband her destroyed her mother's ability to understand the emotions like her, and she did not blame her.

"I love him," Ishani said slowly, closing her eyes as she felt a strange emotion hurtling over her uncontrollably. "I love him, Maa, and this is another truth."

Falguni furrowed her eyebrows as she turned Ishani forcefully to look at her. "Nonsense!" she shrieked.

"No, it's the truth. I have tried running away from him, from what I felt for him for so long but not anymore," Ishani answered with a small smile.

"And you do know you both can never be together?"

Ishani looked disgruntled. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I will never let him come close to you. I'll shield you from everyone who harms you."

Ishani wondered if her mother was alright. Why did she need to protect her from Ranveer anyway? "As long he is by my side, no harm will ever come to me. Trust me."

"You don't understand!" Falguni said, looking at her daughter as though having detected a long hidden flaw. "Ranveer is not the one for you."

"Maa, I think we have talked over this enough already. Let's go and better you take some rest," Ishani said, knowing her mother needed time.

"I'll take rest only when that Ranveer's out of your life! I can't tolerate him anymore in your life let alone you talking about him like a lovesick idiot."

Ishani groaned inwardly. "That will never happen," she said at length. "We both love each other."

"And you know what he did for that love or have you forgotten that?"

"I remember everything," Ishani shrieked, closing her eyes as memories of the past again surfaced in her heart. "Maa, you have to trust me. He did nothing... he was innocent. It was others who framed him... insulted him so that he..." The rest was history but Falguni seemed to be unaffected by Ishani's pleads, for her stern features never softened.

"Nonsense!"

"No, it all does make sense. Even Papa knew about Ranveer... and it was Ranveer who had asked him not to take any action against Disha or Chirag because he loved me so much. He loved us so much. He respected Papa so much. And you know what, Maa? Ranveer has done everything for us what Papa would have done had he been with us. I cannot forget how he saved this cafe from someone working for Zaveri uncle. He saved the company from Zaveri uncle himself; and needless to say, he saved me from Chirag. And Chirag most certainly is not the one you believed him to be all these years. Ranveer had promised Papa to get me married to someone who would love me but he knew Chirag was not the one and it was I being a blind fool all the time while he only had to pay for loving me so much."

Falguni had suddenly fallen silent and Ishani thought she could go on without being interrupted by her mother.

"Papa trusted Ranveer and it wasn't without a reason. He was the only one who knew the truth all along but Ranveer had asked him never to say anything to us. Perhaps he wanted to stay away from me as much as possible." She said the last words more to herself than her mother. "Still he came back. For me. For Papa. You know what, Maa? Ranveer loves me so much that it hurts. I never thought anyone could love me the way he does. It's always a girl's dream to be loved so deeply and I'm the luckiest woman in the world because I have Ranveer and he loves me. If I can return tiniest bit of love he has for me, I'll have achieved an impossible feat."

Ishani felt Falguni sniff the air but she said nothing. Ishani continued. "It's his birthday today and I wanted him to know what I felt for him; that his love wasn't one-sided anymore. Couldn't it have made for an excellent gift for him? I wish I could have said this to him today but I know he has left already. And he won't be mad either at me or you. I don't know how but he knows to forgive everyone. He forgave Zaveri uncle too... or perhaps not. We never talked about it... But he was never angry whenever I mentioned Zaveri uncle's name and he held no grudge against him. He wanted me to forgive Disha and Baa as well for what they did to him. How could I? I don't know how he can love so much. Maa, if you really, really do love me, please don't think of separating me from him. We'll not be able to live without each other."

Falguni was still silent and Ishani did not like it. Her mother's eyes were fixed on her the entire time Ishani spoke as though scrutinizing the truths in her words. But she knew she hated Ranveer and this journey now wasn't easy. Falguni sighed as though having decided something that she would not say and Ishani stared at her mother for any hint of response. She got none.

"I think I need some rest," Falguni said at last and Ishani nodded, fearing the silence could be more dangerous than her reproachful words, but for now it would do.

* * *

Falguni had retired to her room while Ishani lay sleepless on her bed after 2 hours of the incident, her eyes staring the ceiling above vacantly. A streak of the moonlight gushed into the room, smearing her entire self while tears cascaded out of her eyes frequently. Ishani sobbed as she read the note 15th time and held it closer to her heart again.

 _Thank you so much, Ishani. This birthday has been a very special one and certainly the closest to my heart. I will cherish our moments for the rest of my life. Don't be sad for anything that happened today. Sooner or later it was meant to happen. Falguni Maa, Baa and everyone at home was going to know about it one day or another. You cannot hide the truth, but perhaps it should not have come out this way. Anyway, don't think of the matter too deeply._

 _Take care and don't stress over anything. I was called for an urgent meeting, and might not be available until this morning. My apologies for leaving like this but I hope you will understand._

 _Ranveer_

Ishani kept the letter as close to her heart as possible. As soon as Falguni had gone to her room, Ishani had checked the cafe, hoping that perhaps Ranveer would be there but he wasn't and she had found this little note from him, tucked under a box on their table. Ishani noticed a scrawl on the paper below as if Ranveer had wanted to write something more but hadn't. What could it be and why hadn't he finished it? This was not the only mystery Ishani was fighting with tonight but she didn't know why, but something else too felt wrong. Perhaps it was her instinct which she feared and her mother's arrival proved it to be true as well. Or perhaps there was something more: something related to Ranveer. He was happy, but she felt he was hiding something. Why did she feel so? His eyes never lied and that crinkle in them was an evidence he was happy to be here. Why couldn't she put her finger on what could be wrong? Perhaps after tonight's fiasco her brain was playing tricks with her. If so, why she couldn't bring herself to believe the same thing as well?

Her eyes fell on the photo of Ranveer's as she picked it up. It needed no mention what was missing from him today that tortured her: his exultant spirit everytime she wished him and they celebrated his birthday together.

"I love you, Ranveer," she whispered to the photo while tears sparkled in her eyes. It was meant to be his day but things had again gone ugly for him. Why did this have to happen on this day only? She had wanted to see his face when she told him about her feelings that she had loved him just like he loved her. She had played the moments again and again in her mind, wondering how would he really react, but when the time came it all had been in vain. He wouldn't have been able to believe anything she said and probably he would have taken her in a tight embrace. Perhaps he would have kissed her: something he hadn't done yet. Ishani smiled slightly through the tears of agony. She hoped she could capture all his reactions somewhere to keep them safe for the rest of their lives. How strange it was truly. Loving your best friend and never knowing it. She knew what he had been going through all those years when she was unaware of his feelings but now she wouldn't let him fight anything alone. Even shadows leave when it's dark; she wanted to be his soul so that she lived with him all the time; in this world and another too. Just like two soulmates are. They don't just complete each other: they _are_ each other. A part of her lived within him ever since they had met, and his had lived within her. That's why she felt so lifeless and empty without him and probably just like him she too loved him since the moment she had seen him. How she came to get so used to him she never knew, but tonight all her questions had been answered. The answer of all of her questions was Love. She loved him. What else could it be?

Ishani sighed. The night was wearing on and soon the dawn would break through, gleaming at the dewy leaves and illuminating the darkened hearts and it would be the day when she would tell Ranveer that their hearts were not meant to be remain broken anymore. She would be by his side for the rest of their lives. She would love him, heal him and protect him from anyone who tried to hurt him. He had fought enough within himself for her and those he had loved but now he didn't have to be alone or pretending to be strong for she will be his strength. His life and all he would have hoped from life. Oh, no. It wasn't a big deal to know what he might have hoped from _his_ life. When did he really bother with himself whenever it came to his own happiness? Ishani's heart clenched deeply as the realization of her own thoughts struck her and she wondered how could she truly be loved by someone so much, so deeply and so dearly. He loved her as though capturing her soul to heal it from all the wounds and sorrows of the world that tormented her everyday but at the same time he had set her free to wander in the realm of light where only happiness dwelt. What price he would have had to pay for all her happiness she could not think but she wanted to be with him and be his light, life and everything he had been devoid of all his life. If it all was a dream and she were a part of it, she wouldn't be surprised a bit if she found it broken in the morning, but if not, she would cherish these moments forever.

Ishani kissed the photograph of Ranveer's as her eyes devoured his last genuinely happy smile she had seen and slowly felt drifting off into a delicious sleep. She could feel herself being wrapped up in his arms and listening to a song flowing through the thin air in the midnight of the warm summer.

 _Lying beside you  
Listening to you breathe  
The life that flows inside of you  
Burns inside of me  
Hold and speak to me  
Of love without a sound  
Tell me you will live through this  
And I will die for you  
Cast me not away  
Say you'll be with me  
For I know I cannot  
Bear it all alone_

 _You're not alone, honey.  
Never... Never._

When the song came to an end, Ishani had already fallen asleep, her lips curved in a tender smile and moonlight pouring in with such intensity as though sharing in with all her happiness as the sole witness of her love.

* * *

 **A simple note: Any guesses about why Ranveer was surprised when Ishani questioned him about their first kiss? Not that it's very important thing to be remembered by Ranveer himself but since Chirag had pretended something horrible after his exposure in front of Ranveer, I think, this bit of revelation was quite necessary that the moment that was most special for him, was just as special and new for her. I know crazy... xD**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hello, guys! The next chapter finally comes up and I hope it's going to be worth your time. :)**

 **Chapter 56**

Ishani paced to and from in her room, frantically looking out of the window and biting her nails in anxiety. Falguni had been out ever since the breakfast and had messaged Ishani saying she will be home by noon and with a surprise for her. Ishani never believed her mother's surprises could be of her liking and she only grew impatient as noon drew nearer. To her another dismay, Ranveer had again been unavailable and this time none of her messages worked on him. Neither threats, nor casual ones and nor the simple ones about "I want to talk to you." Rishi as well had not answered her calls while for once he replied with a single message 'RV sir is very busy and I doubt if he will be available for a long time.' The "long time" term had put Ishani into unease, her fears and doubts surfacing up once again in ugliest of the possibilities. Here was her mother, brutally forcing her own ideals on her and there was no sign of Ranveer's. She needed him.

The noon sun clambered up as Ishani heard a little knock on the outside door. She hurried towards it and saw her mother standing, smiling at her. Ishani could not guess what amused her so much.

"Is everything alright?" Ishani asked suspiciously, inviting her mother in.

"Yes." Falguni did not elaborate. The last night's encounter had indeed caused an unpleasant distance between the mother and daughter, and surprisingly, neither bothered to make up for it. A crevice which had long ago been established when Chirag had set his foot in their lives had now only widened. Neither Ishani nor Falguni said anything as Ishani went on to do her work.

"I thought you were going to confess your feelings to your true love today? What's wrong?" Falguni asked dramatically. Ishani could see her mother enjoyed the little victory she had been blessed with.

"No," Ishani said, her eyes not meeting her mother's. "He's busy."

"Busy?" Falguni feigned a gasp. "I thought true love didn't know or see things beyond your partner. I can see where your love is going to."

"Maa, please!" Ishani implored. "If Ranveer has said he's busy, there must definitely be a reason he has not responded yet."

"Rubbish!" Falguni replied angrily. "Don't you see it yet, Ishani? He is not interested in you!"

"You will never understand him, Maa. Never," Ishani said firmly.

Falguni looked away. "You are making the same mistake I did," she said after sometime. "Your superfluous love is going to break your heart one day. Ranveer will break your heart one day, mark my words! I can already see it."

Ishani smiled faintly and shook her head in dry amusement. "Only if you knew things better about him, you wouldn't say something like that," she said.

"I have seen the world. I have experienced much more than you and, Ishani, you are still naïve and childlike. You don't know these men. They-they're spurious in their love. They want women to love them and-" Ishani could feel her mother's struggle to keep tears from falling as she turned her eyes away. Nothing of the past that happened to her had been erased from her memories yet.

"Maa, Papa loved you," Ishani said, coming closer and resting her hand on her shoulder. "He loved more than anything. You do remember it, don't you?"

Falguni inhaled deeply and shook her head. She didn't want to talk about her husband. "What happened with Chirag?" she asked finally.

Ishani gazed at her mother with questioning eyes and spoke after sometime. "I'm afraid if it had been for him, I might have ended up like you," Ishani said, hoping her words would melt her mother.

"But he loved you!" Falguni answered, as if to convince herself.

"He didn't. And you knew it, Maa, didn't you?"

Falguni stared at Ishani, guilt rushing through her eyes; but she was too obstinate to admit her mistakes. "How could it be? He was there by your side _all the time_!"

"No, he wasn't," Ishani said, and walked towards the window, staring outside. Her mother had listened to the entire story twice since morning but had refused to believe anything. After a while it felt hopeless to convince her. "What was the surprise you were talking about, Maa?"

"It didn't work and I doubt if it's of any use anymore."

Ishani frowned at her mother. "What was it?"

"'Who' was it. Chirag," Falguni said, while Ishani gasped.

"You wanted him to come back? Maa, how could you? After all, you know, he's done... just how could you?" Ishani fumbled while Falguni gave her a careless glance.

"He isn't allowed to leave India, and..."

"Thank God!" Ishani mumbled under her breath while Falguni looked at her sharply. Ishani smiled.

"See, even law doesn't want Chirag in my life anymore. And trust me, Maa, I'm happier without him."

"Damn!" Ishani slammed her hand on the table. It had been the evening and Ranveer had not yet responded to any of her messages. To her both surprises and disappointment all her threats had stopped working, for never for once her phone's screen gleamed with the message of his name, and she wondered if he had checked his message at all or not. Ishani shook her head, frustrated, and decided to visit him wherever he might be right now.

She hoped to find him in his office, if he indeed was there, and within half an hour Ishani found herself in his cabin. The room was empty as if no living being had been there at all for a long time. The files kept on their right places, the computer shut down, and the lights of the cabin put out. There was no one there. Consternation about her fears in her heart grew stronger and Ishani quietly walked out of the cabin. To her surprise, Rishi was not seen anywhere either and none of the employees knew where their boss or Rishi had been to. What could be secret no one knew about?

She needed to visit his house where probably some of her questions will be answered. At least his parents would know where he was and why he had to keep himself away from everyone- even those very close to him. Ishani, however, could not trust her luck anymore and thus marched on the quest without much hope. It was quite late in the evening: the air was considerably warm and stars in the sky shimmered like pearls strewn over a fervently gleaming black ocean. The sounds of the vehicles had died away as Ishani drove towards the final street before the sight of the familiar building of RV Mansion met her eyes. Ishani gave a sigh of relief: on the front door stood Emily, her hands in the pockets of her gown, and smiling at herself.

"Emily!" Ishani advanced further and greeted the old woman. Emily's face brightened up. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Emily said, not elaborating further. "I hope everything is alright with you?"

Ishani hesitated little and then continued, "I want to meet Ranveer. I need to talk to him. It's very urgent," Ishani said breathlessly.

"He's not here," Emily said slowly. In the way Emily stated her words, Ishani's heart sank deeply. "He's been to..."

But before Emily could finish her words, a voice rudely interrupted her, making Ishani's heart beat wildly as though her fear had come true. She was afraid and understood not why. Ishani looked at the direction the voice came from and saw Ranveer's father approaching them while she drew a sigh of relief. Emily bowed a little and left. Ishani touched Kailash's feet and smiled as he stood in front of her.

"Kaka, I'm sorry for turning up like this, but it was urgent."

"Is everything fine?"

Ishani nodded. "I'm good. And glad that you came back soon. Ranveer must be feeling better now... he was feeling so lonely when you weren't here. He was upset..." Ishani fell silent as she saw Kailash looking at her curiously. "I mean..."

"I know," he answered. "He is the reason we had to come back soon."

"Kaka, I want to talk to Ranveer. He hasn't come to his office today and hasn't picked up any of my calls. I don't know... I feel something's not right."

Kailash smiled lightly, one of the unease ones which Ishani remembered he did when he had nothing to say. "He has been out of town for a week," Kailash said after a while. "There was an emergency in the projects he took recently and they needed immediate attention."

"I should take everything is fine then? I hope it is," Ishani said, hoping for the best; for her heart said something she couldn't even comprehend.

Kailash nodded lightly but did not say anything more.

"Thank you," Ishani said, "I'll see him once he comes back." Though why he wouldn't talk to her phone was still a mystery to her.

As Ishani turned back, she heard Amba's voice calling out for her husband. "Let's go," she said, a desperation in her voice. "It's already late. We must reach the-" She fell silent as soon as her eyes fell on Ishani.

Ishani smiled at Amba lightly and touched her feet. "How are you, Kaki?" Ishani asked while Amba only gave a cold smile.

"She's fine, but little tired. I'm afraid this journey has not done too much good for us." Kailash smiled. "Oh, and we must be leaving..." he paused. "We're to attend an event in half an hour and it wouldn't be good if we're late," Kailash finished the last words as an afterthought.

Ishani saw the driver escorting the couple to the car waiting for them on the front gate and saw them leave. No matter how hard they had tried to look convincing, their spirits did not look like as if the ones going to attend a celebration ceremony. Where were they leaving for and at this hour? She wondered if she should have questioned them more, but it didn't feel right. After all, it was a matter of their privacy.

"You should come in." Emily's voice broke Ishani's string of thoughts and she was brought back to reality.

"No, I'll be leaving now, Emily."

"Don't worry about Ranveer," Emily said, and Ishani smiled slowly. Emily seemed to have sensed Ishani's dilemma as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"You must be worried about him since you both haven't seen each other for so long, but trust me, he also wanted to see you desperately. Only if it wasn't an urgent business, he might have called you up. But don't worry."

"He told you this?" Ishani asked, anticipation in her eyes.

"Before leaving he gave me this." Emily produced a piece of paper and as Ishani snatched it eagerly from Emily's grasp.

"What's in it?"

"I haven't seen it. But seems like he left you a letter."

Ishani opened the envelop with bated breath, not knowing what would be in it that Ranveer had to leave a message instead of directly talking to her. She looked up at Emily. "Thank you for the letter. I'll be taking a look at it soon," Ishani said and left the mansion. She needed time to prepare herself for anything that seemed to be coming her way, and for some reasons she felt she was not ready yet.

Ishani drove across the highway and from there to the church, her strength worn out as often tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt frustrated. The church was the only solace, for God had listened to her before and she knew her prayers would be answered once again as well. The questions, however, kept growing in her mind: What could be so important that _her_ Ranveer was ignoring her? Why couldn't he talk to her just once? Her heart thumped strongly against her chest as she eagerly wiped the tears away from her eyes. She held the letter in her hand tightly as though keeping a last memory of Ranveer by her side. She entered the church quietly. Thanks to late night, there was no one else inside the hall; not even Father who would always come to check in at least once, and it was a relief that the place wasn't yet closed. The candles burned gloriously on their pedestals and a blow of thin breeze passed through the windows, stirring the drawn curtains erratically. Ishani bowed before Jesus and sighed, and sat on a bench nearby, reminiscing how on such an evening few months ago she finally had been able to win her friend back; and now she wanted her life back. Her Ranveer. God listens to you even if you don't say anything and she hoped her wish to have him back was granted, for without him there was no existence of hers.

Wiping the tears away that the old memories brought, Ishani opened the letter, her heart beating strangely as she saw his clean handwriting once again. She did not hope to find her answers right away, but a tiny gleam of hope would keep her from going insane.

"Dear Ishani," Ishani read the letter aloud as she smiled sadly. She wished instead of the letter, she were talking to him. "I know you have many questions, and everything that happened the last night has made you much more vulnerable; but you can't go weak. And you don't have to worry about anything. Falguni Maa might try to get you back to home and perhaps before I can come back, you will be gone. I cannot have any contact with you right now because of the network coverage being weak in the region I am in (yes, there are few remote places here like that as well and I'm in one of those), and I'm barely going to have a little time to think. This is very a important deal and its failure will cause a homogenous trouble and loss that I don't want to afford now. Do not force yourself for anything and do what you heart says and wants. It will show you the right way. I'm leaving now with the hope that you will be content with this letter, though I know you are going to have many questions and no answers at the moment. I'm afraid I cannot answer them right now. My sincere apologies. And always remember that whatever happens I love you and will do until my last breath."

Ishani wiped the tears away from her face and turned the page, but there was only the blankness of the white sheet that met her eyes. She read the letter again and again as if doing so continuously would give her that little strength to go on which she required dearly right now. "I love you, too, Ranveer," she whispered as she read the letter the last time and kissed it gently. He was so close to her and yet so far away. She sensed some fear, but it could very well be her own agitated feelings that worked that way because she couldn't see him and wouldn't be able to for an entire week. Ishani stood up. If Ranveer had left this letter to make her feel better, she could not disappoint him. A smile passed through her lips as she remembered her mother's words. Though she had not believed her mother for a single moment, she could now proudly tell her that her Ranveer did not abandon her and nor would he. And she was not leaving for anywhere if that was what her mother wanted her to do. She belonged here with Ranveer and a world without him was as alien and hostile as a land far away in an unknown galaxy.

Ishani hurriedly stood up and, feeling light and better now and rushed towards her car. As she emerged the building of the church, she saw the black clouds gather aloft in the sky. It didn't rain so frequently in summer the way it did these days, Ishani thought, and it was surprising. She quickly started the engine and drove across to the same path she had come from, but now feeling better in her heart.

She hadn't come long when she heard the quiet pitter-patter of the rain that in a few moments fell harder. As she drove swiftly tearing the thick curtains of the rain, Ishani's eyes fell on someone drenched in rain and standing as if waiting for someone. The car halted and Ishani peeked her face out.

"Can I help you?" It was Shreya, the same girl who seemed to have crush on Ranveer back when they had met and Ishani remembered herself behaving rudely with her, though now she felt ashamed.

Shreya looked down, looking confused, but at the realization in the next few moments, she beamed at Ishani. "It's Ishani Parekh!" she exclaimed while Ishani smiled back.

"Yes." She nodded. "What are you doing here? It's raining, and you-"

"My bad!" Shreya said. She looked annoyed. "I had come here for a meeting and from there was to join my mom for shopping. My driver was to come but he's stuck somewhere. Now I only have to return back home since my mom wants me back there."

"I can drop you," Ishani suggested while Shreya looked at Ishani, clearly surprised.

"You?"

Ishani nodded. "Come. I'll drop you home."

"Thanks," Shreya said as she settled herself on the seat.

Ishani started to drive as the rain outside fell wildly, as though wreaking a havoc in the town like a monster liberated from the chains of misery.

"So, you too had been to a meeting?" Shreya asked after sometime, her voice low due to the intensity of the rain.

"There were a few important things to be done," Ishani said. "I was busy with them."

"You look tired. I hope all is well."

God, did she look this bad that everyone knew she was not well? Ishani nodded but fell silent again. How could anything be well when, in her heart, things appeared to be falling apart and she was helpless? However, a thought a stuck her and she needed its implementation.

"Shreya," Ishani said awkwardly. "Well, I know our first meeting was not very pleasant but I should have behaved differently. I want to apologize for whatever happened there back then. I really meant no wrong to you, I was just-"

"Relax!" Shreya smiled. "Jealousy does make people behave that way, and you could not be an exception."

Ishani looked confused, as though caught off guard. "What?"

"If I saw my love with someone else so unexpectedly, I am bound to get jealous," Shreya said dreamily.

"What...? You knew?" Ishani murmured. "How... Not even... No, no."

"Not in that instant." Shreya's voice brought her back to the present. "Everything happened so fast that I couldn't think anything about you two. It was at night when I reached home did I ponder over you and Ranveer, and realized what could have made you get so much annoyed by my unnecessary presence and that too with Ranveer."

Ishani smiled awkwardly. _The whole world could see she loved him, but she herself had never admitted so._ What a fool I am, Ishani thought to herself.

"Why did you refuse to marry Ranveer? I think you liked him, didn't you?" Ishani asked, trying to clear away the confusions that had long lingered in her mind.

"Oh, it's impossible not get enchanted by him, is it not?" Shreya chuckled while Ishani looked at her uncomfortably. Noticing at Ishani's unintended frowned expressions she subsided and continued, "Well, I was ready to marry him the moment I saw him, but it was him who refused to. He said, he already loved a woman and would either marry her or no one."

Ishani smiled as her wave of love and guilt passed over her. "And you agreed?"

"I had to," Shreya said, slightly disappointed. "He had a good point as well that he couldn't marry someone he didn't love and I had no right to insist at all."

"Thank you," Ishani said and continued to drive while Shreya instructed her the way her house lay.

"For how long you two have known each other?" Shreya asked, slightly confused, wondering if she should ask a personal question like this.

"Childhood," Ishani answered, smiling. "He was 9 and I was 7 when we first met."

"And he has loved you for that long?" Shreya gasped.

Ishani nodded and smiled at the memory of the day she had first come across him. It was still as clearly painted in her mind as if happened a few moments ago. Ishani sighed. "And I never knew it."

"It happens. Sometimes we don't know how blessed we are to be loved so deeply, but you are lucky to have realized it on time."

"That I am," Ishani agreed. "Hey, what's that?" Ishani looked at the ring gleaming in Shreya's ring finger.

Shreya gasped lightly. "I'm engaged and getting married this week," she said, her tone happiest in the last 15 minutes.

"Congrats!" Ishani said, and somewhere deep down gave a sigh of relief. _These insecurities_. "I wish you all the happiness and a very beautiful married life ahead."

"Thank you," Shreya said. "And, oh! Look, here we are. It's my home. Thank you, Ishani."

Ishani smiled in return as Shreya gracefully stepped out of the car. "It's been a nice meeting with you. And I hope you and Ranveer do attend my wedding. I'll be really glad if you two turn up together."

Shreya left while Ishani felt her cheeks turn red. People were already treating her and Ranveer as a couple. "I can't wait to tell you, and that moment has to be the most special for both of us," Ishani whispered to herself and drove away.

Ishani reached her home late at night, and made her way towards her room when her mother's voice suddenly broke through the darkness.

"Maa, you're not asleep yet?" Ishani asked.

"You were supposed to be home early today. I have waited for you for so long," her mother's low voice answered as she switched on the light.

"I was stuck somewhere," Ishani said.

"Looking for Ranveer?" Falguni smirked. "He isn't coming back."

Ishani felt her blood boil, for there was a viciousness in her mother's tone that frightened her; but it could be her own thoughts tricking her like they entertained themselves with these days. Ishani kept silent for a while. "It's late and we'll talk later."

"We won't have to do that," Falguni answered nonchalantly.

"What?"

"Pack your bags. Tomorrow morning we're leaving back for India. And I want no excuses anymore."

Ishani felt her heart go cold as her mother's bitterly glinting eyes met hers while she saw her placing the tickets of the flight on the table and leave without looking back.


	57. Chapter 57

**Hi, everyone! So finally the next chapter. I know, I know it's going to have many questions and too and they will be answered in the next chapter(s).**

* * *

 **Chapter 57**

Ishani looked at her mother, agape, her senses numb for the moment and her eyes barely blinking. Ranveer was sure her mother was going to take her back to India? But how had he known this?

She gulped. "Maa, you know I'm not leaving and that's my final decision," she said softly, her arms folded.

Falguni laughed dryly. "You are coming back to India," she commanded in a cold voice as if threatening Ishani with usual the venomous reviles, but Ishani shook her head.

"Maa, you can't distinguish between what you want and what is right. I might not have seen the world like you did, or I might not have experienced things like you did, but I know my Ranveer. He loves me and right now he needs me." She did not know why she said he needed her.

"He was the one who asked me to take you back to India," Falguni answered.

"No!" Ishani shrieked loudly. "He would never do that! He has been out of town... and, and... when he comes back-" She suddenly felt panic rushing through her skin.

"He isn't coming back for you," Falguni interrupted rudely. "He is not interested in you; don't you get it, Ishani?"

"Maa, you don't know Ranveer," Ishani declared, not bothering to elaborate any further, but was interrupted again.

"Oh, I don't?" Falguni jeered. "You wouldn't believe the things he said to me."

"What?" Ishani asked.

"I went to him to know the full details of what he had done to Chirag and why but got to know much more."

"And what did he say?"

" _Anything I can do for you, Falguni Maa?" Ranveer asked calmly, though his voice felt unsteady as he struggled to keep himself composed. But why, Falguni could not tell._

 _She stared at Ranveer for a few moments. "Has anything been wrong with you lately? It seems-"_

" _I'm alright," Ranveer interrupted immediately, a failing rudeness explicit in his tone. "I just came here because you wanted to talk to me something important. I hope the business is finished soon enough since I'm to leave for a trip." He did not look into her eyes as he spoke._

" _Well," Falguni started. "Why this grudge against Chirag? Why did you have to get him arrested in Mumbai when you had your revenge done in here already?"She couldn't really pretend to be calmer than she felt for so long._

 _Ranveer laughed softly which soon turned in a disoriented array of irregular coughs and he shook his head. "I did nothing for revenge," he said, while Falguni fumed. "I had another intention. Carrying fake passports is crime in every country, is it not?"_

" _Why would it matter to you if he carries a fake or a real passport? You just found a way to ruin my Ishani's life once again! You used that one thing to do what you wanted, did you not?"Falguni spat._

" _You hate me, that is fine," Ranveer said, "but please don't forget what he tried to do to your daughter. Please be careful when you choose people in her life."_

" _And who might you be to warn me about that?"_

" _None, perhaps," Ranveer admitted, and smiled feebly. There was a long silence broken by the sounds of the vehicles coming from outside the restaurant._

" _If I ask you to do me a favor, would you do that for me?" Falguni said at length, looking at Ranveer in anticipation and hope._

 _He nodded. "Anything."_

" _Fine." Falguni smiled delightedly. "Would you let Ishani go away if I ask you to? For the sake of a better life for her?"_

 _Ranveer frowned at the demand but relaxed himself in a while as if a truth had dawned upon him. "Why do you need my permission for that?"he asked suspiciously._

 _Falguni opened her mouth to continue but fell silent. It was better not to tell him what Ishani felt for him, otherwise he would make sure she never left, and Falguni could never afford that._

" _Because you have been an important part of her life for many years, and she has grown extremely fond of you in these couple of months as well. But you know, Ranveer, the gap of our status that had existed between us can never be filled. The fact that you were our dr-"_

" _I know," Ranveer answered quickly, as though afraid to listen to the word being uttered._

 _Falguni nodded, her usual venomous smile back to her lips. "That's like a good boy," she said. "So, what is your answer?"_

 _He nodded dejectedly, and gulped. "I also want her away from this place so that she might never know of... me again," Ranveer said._

" _That's what I wanted to hear!" Falguni smiled joyously while Ranveer lowered his eyes, dejected. "I'm glad and surprised that you didn't take so long."_

 _Ranveer did not look up._

" _And now, anything I can give you as a reward? I can't be so ungrateful even to you," Falguni said, delight implicit in her voice._

" _Yes." Ranveer slowly nodded his head. "Please never let Ishani know about my condition... and that I-"_

" _I understand that," Falguni said. It was clear something was terribly wrong with him, but it was none of her own business._

" _I need to leave now," Ranveer said hurriedly, as he tried to stand up but could not._

" _Thank you," Falguni said, standing up as well, and Rishi made his way to the table and gave Ranveer his hand for support so that he could stand up properly on his feet. "But I thought you loved her, why do you want her out of your life?"_

" _I cannot let you know that," Ranveer said, his balance failing while his eyes blurred the vision before himself as he cleared it rubbing his eyes, and saw Falguni moving away._

" _Sir, we need to hurry!" Rishi said, holding Ranveer by his arm and shoulder tightly. Ranveer gulped and nodded, his strength gradually worsening._

" _One last thing." Falguni turned back. "Why don't you tell this all to her yourself? She'll understand things better if you tell her this."_

" _You want me out of her life, right?" Ranveer said breathlessly. "I- I'm not coming back. Take her... take her... to a better life that you... you have to offer. Love, care... and affection. That's what she deserves. Please... never let anyone hurt her. And... I-I'll never show my face ever again." He finished bitterly._

" _Thank you." Falguni left and she remembered an uproar of the voices being issued out from the restaurant she had just escaped. She was, however, too happy to notice the mayhem in the world that she was supposed to leave behind._

"Maa?" Ishani's voice brought her back to reality.

"Huh!" She looked around her to realize she was in her house along with Ishani and arguing over how to get her back to India.

"What did Ranveer say?" Ishani asked slowly, her tone both nervous and suspicious.

Falguni drew a huge sigh. "All he said, I can summarize is in that he wanted you out of his life, and so much so, that he didn't bother seeing you at all."

"Lie!" Ishani roared, hideous tears now forming up in her eyes. "He'll never do that!"

"Don't you see it, Ishani?" Falguni said. She realized she had to be careful and omit out few facts not to ruin the well prepared plan. She after all had to fulfill Ranveer's promises too.

"No, Maa, it's you who can't see it! It's you who can't see the obvious! I know there-there's a reason he can't talk to me. He's done this before too and is doing it again."

"You want to talk to his father?" Falguni said. "Here. He will answer all your questions, and then you will know." She dialed a number, and handed Ishani over her phone. "It's Kailash Vaghela. Talk to him."

Ishani hesitantly took the phone; the call on the other side was received within seconds. "Kaka, Ranveer... is he alright?" she asked nervously.

"He is fine," Kailash whispered gravely.

"Why do you sound so tense?" Ishani asked, unable to trust him.

"Nothing, Ishani," Kailash said. "Anything urgent you want to talk to me right now? I'm busy somewhere else."

"Kaka, Ranveer is coming back soon, right? He knows I'm waiting for him and-" Ishani asked, her tone carrying a childlike curiosity.

"Ishani," Kailash interrupted her. "We did talk a while back and he asked me to inform you that whatever your mother says, please follow. If she wants to take you back home, just leave. Even if you consider him your friend and want his happiness _just leave_!"

Ishani disconnected the call, distressed. She couldn't listen to everyone telling her what she needed to do and why. Ranveer asked her to follow her heart, and not her mother's orders and advices. She will follow her heart which said _'be with Ranveer'_.

"Even now, I'm not leaving," Ishani retorted, looking at her mother while she sighed.

"No! You are not staying here. Your Ranveer, who you are going to die for did not even once question me, or showed no objection to my wish to take you home. It's not likely at all he loves you the way you do," Falguni said, but Ishani cut her short again.

"It is so, Maa. It is so!" she shrieked, not knowing if she said anything at all. She wanted to scream, shout and let her mother know what was right for her. "Do you remember you once had said if someone can give up on you for your happiness, that love is true? You can't even fathom the times Ranveer gave up on me for my own happiness. If he said something to you, I know there's a reason and I'll find that out at any cost and for that I'm _not_ leaving!"

"Shut u-"

"Maa, you were betrayed once in love and never felt love again, did you? Not all men are like _him_!" Ishani said, tears madly cascading out of her eyes. "Papa loved you so much. How can you be so ungrateful to him? How can you not acknowledge what he did for you and me and Disha? You carry the scars of your _failed_ love but you don't see how Papa healed you! You think I can't see it? I can see the fear in your eyes when you talk about Ranveer. But trust me, Maa, if Papa were here, he would never have doubted Ranveer for an instant. If Papa protected his Ishani from the cruel world until 2 years ago, he had Ranveer given this responsibility after that. He knew Ranveer loved me. Loved me so much to do anything for my happiness. How do you doubt his choice when you were one yourself?" Ishani gulped while Falguni stared at her, aghast, tears falling from her own eyes.

"Maa, I never wanted to be like you. I wanted to be like Papa and marry someone I loved, and not be with him because I had to compromise with my life. And here life gives me another chance to win my love back. To be with him, heal him and spend our rest of the life together. Is it too much?"

Falguni sighed. "So you choose Ranveer over me?" she said, her voice perfectly low.

"Don't make me choose either of you. I love you both," Ishani pleaded resignedly. "After Papa, I have only you two. How do you expect me to live without either of you, Maa?"

"Whenever you are tired, and broken and need your mother again, you will find your home welcoming you anytime." Falguni picked up the tickets and put them in her bag.

"Maa, you're leaving now... You can't. Please..." Ishani requested but was unheard by her mother who began to keep her belongings back in her case. "Maa, please!" Ishani ran after her mother but in vain.

"Kids grow up, and it's been proved by you today," Falguni smiled sadly at her daughter and left, ignoring Ishani's requests and pleads.

"Maa, please listen to me!" Ishani said one last time, following her mother hastily as she exited the house, and did not turn back. Ishani saw her finally taking a taxi from the nearby stand and then disappear away out of her sight.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Maa," she said, closing her eyes as tears freely escaped her eyes and the memories of their old times together flashed back in her head.

She never wanted any of this to happen. Not to her mother. Not to Ranveer, and not to herself. She had wanted to see them happy, but ended up hurting them both. Ishani sobbed harder, slowly sobs taking form of loud hiccoughs, and the bed sheet she lay upon getting wet of the tears. The time passed gradually, slowly slicing every inch of her heart and reminding her the failures in relationships that had been caused. Ishani swallowed hard and wiping her tears away, she stood up. She needed her answers. Ranveer. Why did he ask her mother to take her away? What was another sacrifice he was making, disguising it as his selfishness or as her mother had put it?

* * *

"Ma'am, you can't meet him right now." Ishani heard Puneet say, forgetting the fact that she had seen him after an entire month.

"Puneet, please!" Ishani folded her hands in front of him. "Please let me see him once. Please let me know where he is. It's killing me!"

Puneet shook his head. "None of us have the authority to defy his orders. He'd rather have you done what he told you earlier."

"You think you all will lie to me and I'm going to let go of it all? _Not at all!_ Let me know where Ranveer is or I have better ways to find out the truth."

"I'm not sure what truth you're talking about," Puneet said calmly. This calm seemed more painful than his anger that Puneet expressed. "RV sir is out on a business trip and why on earth he should be disturbed by any of us?"

"Then what brings you here sooner than expected?" Ishani retorted, her eyes fixed on Puneet while he looked at her uneasily. "You were supposed to be coming here next week, weren't you?"

"It's the busin-"

"It is not the business thing, Puneet!" Ishani roared. "I know it! Please tell me where he is... I know he is in some trouble... something he wanted to hide from me. Can you please give me the address of the town he has been to? I'm sure he'll talk to me once he knows what I want to tell him."

"Ishani, I'm sorry, I can't," Puneet said with finality, but not unkindly.

"NO! I want to see him right now!" Ishani screamed with all her might, grabbing the attention of all the employees working in the room.

"I'm sorry," Puneet apologized to them and looked back at Ishani. Her eyes felt red and swollen.

"When is it I'll get to know about him?" Ishani asked, her tone carrying a dangerous resignation that promised to sway away everyone that came across its path.

Puneet hesitated. "I'm not sure." He lowered his head. "but you know him-"

"And you know me," Ishani interrupted. "One week. And I want to see Ranveer back."

"But-"

"You know what I can do, Puneet. Sooner or later your boss' secrets will be unveiled, and then what?"

"Alright," he said at last. "I will take you to him but it'll be the next week. Before that I cannot say anything."

"Thank you, and it will be better if this secret is known to us only." Ishani didn't know how his parents would react if they found out about her madness.

"Sure."

Even if Puneet agreed to finally take her to Ranveer, Ishani could not help but shoot a sharp suspicious glance at him, for the way he spoke, it was not convincing at all.

* * *

"Ishani." Ranveer walked into her room as Ishani woke up from her sleep, light from the moon falling upon his face so fiercely that she could at once see his face.

"Ranveer!" she exclaimed, excitement running through her spine like blood rushing across her veins. "Where had you been all along? I was looking for you... they didn't let me see you. Maa left today. I'll convince her... make her understand everything... don't worry. Where were you? I- I was so afraid that I'd lost you. But thank God you came back." Ishani looked at him eagerly.

Ranveer kept quiet.

"Ranveer?" Ishani said again, but he did not move. Ishani couldn't understand why he behaved so weirdly today. She wanted him to take her in his arms and hold her until the end of time. She wanted to feel her soul melt into his arms and bleed out all her sorrows until there was nothing but happiness for them. She wanted to embrace and hold him so close tightly so that none of the heartaches ever haunted him, and his sufferings were thrown far, far away. She wanted him by her side, feeling their heartbeats together mingled in a melodious song that never ended.

"Ishani," he said after sometime while Ishani nodded her head. "Can you please do something for me?"

"Does it make you happy?" Ishani asked nervously. Everything happening since morning and Ranveer's sudden appearance barely seemed to making sense to her. But he was there was the biggest thing.

"Completely." Ishani saw his lips slightly twitch which she felt was the ghost of a long lost smile.

"Anything that makes you happy," Ishani said, a dread suddenly creeping over her.

"Just leave me," he said in a cold livid voice as Ishani felt her heart break, tears burning in her eyes vehemently. She clutched the pillow tightly in fear as the white moon that illuminated his garish face descended down as if mangled by the interminable weight of something unknown; and any sign of Ranveer's presence felt like a memory of yesterday.

"No, I won't do that!" Ishani shouted as loud as she could while along with the gloom crawling in, Ishani felt Ranveer disappear. Behind him, he left a darkness, coldness and fiery agony that Ishani could not cope with.

"No! No! NO!" Ishani found herself screaming loudly. "Don't go please! DON'T!" But it was too late, for there was no Ranveer anymore. Ishani looked about her as she felt her skin perspire and breathing incredibly heavy. She quickly switched on the lights as she gained back her senses and realized the room was exactly how she had left a couple of hours ago, and there was no sign of Ranveer's arrival or departure. He couldn't have come here like an intruder and left her just like that. He would never abandon her.

Ishani dialed Ranveer's number and the response was that of leaving a message. She had done this hundreds of times before since yesterday and yet he hadn't responded. Ishani sniffed, her heart beating too loudly to focus on anything. All the time before it beat so differently feeling him so close to her but tonight it felt like bursting with fear and torment. She couldn't take it anymore. Not at all. She needed him. Business meetings, business trips... all were bloody excuses, Ishani felt. Real reason was never known; not to her. All were hiding something like she was a child who could not be told the secrets before she were properly grown up. Ranveer! He had already hidden so much from her and she, like a fool, had believed all his facades, and lies. She needed to find him. She needed to talk to him.

Ishani dialed Puneet's number who after a couple of minutes picked up her phone.

"Puneet," Ishani sobbed, "Have you heard anything from Ranveer?"

"Ishani, are you alright?" Puneet answered, ignoring her question.

"I said, how is Ranveer?" Ishani yelped loudly as she felt her forehead sweating once again, and her head spun. "Don't you get it, Puneet? I want to talk to Ranveer! I want to talk to him. Please!"

"I think we had agreed for a week already," Puneet said nervously. Ishani swallowed hard.

"But-"

"Ishani, trust me. For the first time I have decided to disobey my boss; something I have never done before. Can you please understand that?"

Ishani nodded her head. "We'll see him the next week. Alright!" Ishani said as she sank back in her bed. She was going mad and if she did not meet him, she would most definitely need things to keep her senses in control. Ranveer was not out of the town, she felt, and now more clearly so. There was a distant feeling, as if he were right here and yet so far away from her where she could not reach. _But why?_

She couldn't wait. This one week was going to be death for her. Ishani cursed herself. She felt so selfish after all that had happen to him. She was being punished for her own mistakes. How once she had left Ranveer to wander in the same dismal lanes of loneliness without her and never looked back, so how could she hope for everything getting perfectly well so soon? She hadn't looked back at him and those mistakes of hers still haunted her hours. The mistakes she must never have made. But, no. It was not the hour to lament over the long gone past, rather welcome what future had in store for her; or at least be prepared for it. It couldn't be without struggle, yes, but as long as she had him by her side, she would even fight with death to keep them together.

Ishani wiped her tears and closing her eyes, folded her hands in prayer. "Papa," she whispered to herself, "you know everything. You know I'm not wrong. You know Ranveer and I are made for each other, right? Do you think him shunning me out like this when perhaps I should be with him is right? If you were here, you would have asked me to stick by his side and be with him, I know. I know in my heart that you think what I'm fighting for is right. My love is right. You know, Maa still has not been able to get over the loss she felt years ago. But don't worry, Papa, she will be fine." Tears rapidly trickled down her closed eyes. "I don't think she doesn't acknowledge your love and affection. She's angry because after the betrayal she felt long ago, she lost you as well, and she has not been able to get over that. Our assurances were never enough. She misses you terribly. But, Papa, you do trust me and Ranveer, right? I know I hurt Maa today. I lost control. Can you please forgive me for that? Perhaps I don't deserve that either, but I need it; and I need you, Papa. I need you." Her words faded and were replaced by soft sobs increasing with time.

Hurt, pain and torture. That's what she had given those who loved her. Ranveer and her mother. Ishani shook her head and gulped deeply, swallowing in the last remains of the words that her guilty heart fancied to spurt out, and drifted into a sleep full of dreams and nightmares that somewhere waited to become reality in her mind.

* * *

One week! Ishani, as was promised, was going to meet Ranveer today. She put on her simple red salwar-kameez that Ranveer always loved her in, and no makeup. He always said she looked gorgeous when simple, and she wanted to make sure things were perfect when they met once again. Another time, she felt, destiny had played its ugly game to separate them but this time she would not let the fate win. Whatever hindrance came in her path, trying to shear apart her Ranveer from her, she will fight back. Ishani smiled softly. The only thing making her features look radiant and alive being her eyes, filled with life once again as they sparkled brilliantly back at her.

Puneet had looked rumpled when she again had demanded him to take her to Ranveer, but having promised her already, he was left with no choice but to fulfill her wish. Ishani's heart beat loudly and anticipation of what future had planned for them made her stomach lurch with another agonizing sensations. Why, she could not tell. She couldn't wait to see Ranveer anymore. Every single moment passing in the day felt like a lifetime that refused to have Ranveer in it. One week had proved to be much more tiring and gruesome than the two years she had spent without him did.

Ishani had not seen either Puneet or Rishi in one week at all even if she visited the office everyday, and the last time she saw him was yesterday, tired, as if he had been participating in a competition for a lifetime. On asking, Puneet had only informed her that he had to join Rishi for a meeting of an important deal that he was not allowed to reveal anything about. There was some trouble in company. The business stats, according to Ishani, were brilliant as she had always seen them and the excuses in that regard did not go down well with her. Despite her enthusiasm, she felt herself painfully shiver as she thought of seeing Ranveer again, wondering how it all was going to turn out.

Whatever it was, she was going to be by Ranveer's side and that was the most important thing. Finally the wait of the eternity was coming to its end and she did not want to waste it any longer. Ishani rushed to the front door as she heard a car screeching noisily outside. Puneet gestured her to come outside as she swiftly made her way to him.

"We're getting late," Ishani said breathlessly. "He must be waiting for us!"

Puneet only nodded and the car swiftly slunk away.

* * *

"Mr. Gregson." Amba stood up at the sight of the old man emerging from the cabin.

"Mrs. Vaghela." Mr. Gregson sighed. "We're trying our best. The delay, as we feared, has gone quite against the cause and I'm very much afraid it might not be very fruitful and might cause some terrible damage."

"But why no one tells us how he is? He's been-"

"Mrs. Vaghela," the man said sympathetically, "we're trying our best, but he is not responding well enough to our inputs."

Amba gasped. "But he is a fighter," she said firmly, signs of tears not going amiss from her eyes. "He will fight and-"

"I know he is a fighter," the man said calmly, an encouraging smile on his lips. "I have known him for a year, but right now it seems he has no will to live... in the examinations he seems... to have given up... not exactly, but close. I don't know what to say... but it seems as though there's something that's keeping him from fighting against this odd. The results are not as good as we had expected from him... they have somehow worsened ever since he returned for the treatment. As long as he doesn't gain this will back, I'm afraid things cannot get better."

Amba gave a little cry, and gulped, trying to keep her sanity alive. "You-You're going for the surgery, right?"

"That is the only thing we can rely upon. But I will ask you to have faith in God, and He will make everything alright."

Mr. Gregson left, leaving Amba lost and dejected, as she felt her face bathed in tears. Hopelessness. Despair. She couldn't give into it. Not now when her family needed her the most. She needed to be by her family's side. And perhaps she knew the remedy of the calamity of _his_ was something much more than what the doctor had just suggested. But by now _she_ would be far away, unaware of what she had left behind.


	58. Chapter 58

**Hi, guys! First of all, my sincerest of the apologies for this delayed update. Some college work had fallen in. :/ And one more thing, bbIshveer has helped me a lot in this chapter and I can never forget how much I must've bothered you with my confusions since I'm such a lallu person when it comes to medical stuff, and thank to your patience that I was able to finally solve the mess I have been in since last many months. Thank you so much, bbishveer. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 58**

Quiet. Silence. Serenity. And yet the loudest of the noises that a beating heart could produce.

Hope. Joy. Delight. And yet the cruel hopelessness that a dying heart could feel.

Life. Expectations. Anticipation. And yet the eternal fear of losing it all in a whit of the moment.

Love. Passion. A life full of felicity. And yet the loss and unfulfilled desires for which a heart always yearned.

Ishani wiped her tears slowly, her eyes barely noticing the savor of the noon in the town, and the slowly gliding down the sun rays conjuring only one image in her mind: that of Ranveer's. Her eyes wandered often to the streets as if she had caught a glimpse of Ranveer and she eagerly moved on her seat only to see the image swiftly fading away.

"Can you not tell me where we are heading to, Puneet?" Ishani asked the fifteenth time, hoping to know the destination she was supposed to be in. Her heart thumped loudly with each street they passed and Ishani could guess Puneet was taking detours just to delay the journey. "Puneet, I asked you something!"

Puneet hesitated a little. "We'll soon be arriving there, but please make sure whatever comes your way, you are prepared for that."

Her heart sank deeply. It couldn't be anything good, Ishani guessed, and the mere thought of it was enough to freeze her soul. What was wrong with Ranveer? The unresponsive gazes of Puneet helped nothing and she felt herself getting wriggled powerfully against the hopelessness that had gradually begun to take over. A part of her still wanted to hold on to the filaments of her thoughts that drifted back to the promises that Ranveer had made; he never lied and never did he make false promises.

"I- I'm ready," Ishani said after sometime. Puneet nodded and drove the car towards their final destination. "But I'm afraid too." She asked nothing more questions and Puneet also kept silent. The only noise she could feel herself listening to was that of Thames that proudly flew bellow the bridge.

By the time the car halted, Ishani felt herself shivering from fear and pain; the only inkling of her being alive being the pain she fiercely felt in her chest and the tears that burned in her eyes. Any anticipation of what awaited her ultimately had come to an end as Puneet drove the car past the entrance of the London Bridge hospital and she felt glitch in her own breath for a moment as if she had forgotten to breathe before that moment.

"We're here," Puneet said, not looking at her.

"Is he alright?" Ishani asked, despite knowing she wouldn't have her answer. "Are his parents alright?"

Puneet nodded in answer to Ranveer's parents being well, but Ranveer? Ishani's heart thumped loud enough to be heard by those around her and her breath felt as low as if she had turned lifeless. Tears now rolled down her cheeks as she followed Puneet, not knowing where he led from there. Puneet enquired something on reception counter and without informing anything to Ishani, he gestured her to follow him. The bright alleyway of the hospital led her to a waiting room, Puneet dejectedly walking alongside Ishani. As they reached the destined room, Ishani's eyes fell upon Amba who sat on a chair, her head on her husband's shoulder, while, to Ishani, she felt like someone who had given up on all hopes for the misery that she herself was going to the part of. Ishani moved further, he heart racing wildly and her eyes fixed on the old couple who did not yet notice her yet. The sound of the rest of the people conversing in the waiting room died away as Ishani continued to look at Amba and Kailash grimly. She couldn't guess why, but she felt it was her own fault whatever they were going through.

"I think you should wait here," Puneet said in a low voice.

"Where is Ranveer?" Ishani asked, grabbing Puneet's hand as he turned to leave. "Where has he gone?"

Puneet hesitated, his eyes sparkling with a hint of tears. "Ishani, wait here please," he pleaded softly. "You will come to know of him very soon." He forced a smile, but Ishani cut him short.

"You kept quiet for so long, don't you think? I have waited for longer than I can handle. Please tell me where he is," Ishani said with an urgency that made Puneet feel uncomfortable for a moment.

"He's there." Puneet indicated towards another passage which supposedly led to either operation theater or...

"I don't want to play any riddles, Puneet. Please let me know where he is," Ishani requested, her voice heavy with emotions, and her tears threatening to burst out of her eyes.

"This way leads to the incentive care unit. He's been there since last... 3 days."

"But why?" Ishani said, gulping, her voice barely audible, and tears made their final way out of her eyes and she did not bother wiping them away.

"Tumor." Puneet whispered, closing his eyes in pain. "He's been diagnosed for Pineoblastomas since hast one month. RV sir has been here since last month. Admitted a month back." He paused as he saw Ishani staring at him blankly and her face bathed in tears. He couldn't say it anymore.

Ishani felt Puneet's words reaching her ears like the sharpest of the knives and stabbing every fiber of her body as brutally as possible with such an intensity that she could not endure it anymore, and one more blow, she would scream to her death. An old set of memories suddenly burst before her eyes and she felt an unforgettable image of Ranveer being painted right in front of her, him smiling at her in his most charming manner and then carelessly walking away, and never looking back. Just like in her dreams: He had walked away and she was frozen in her place. Words did not form in her mouth as she opened her mouth to cry out his name. There was pain; so much that she felt being enraptured deeply enough in her grief to lunge in the chasm of death and never return back to life again. The rest of the sight blurred in front of her eyes, and there was only one face that kept turning up again and again: Ranveer's. Her hand tightly grappled the nearest support it could fetch as she lost her balance and her feet crumbled down, her knees hitting the floor fiercely. Puneet rushed towards her to support her lifeless feeling self, while Ishani did not care.

"Ishani!" He made her stand on her feet.

She retracted herself away violently.

"I want to see Ranveer!" she said loudly, her voice unsteady and lips quivering with fear. Fear of losing him.

"Ishani, listen to me," Puneet tried to explain but Ishani cut him short.

"I said I want to see Ranveer! Don't you get it, Puneet?"

Kailash and Amba heard the chaos and looked at each other, surprised.

"Ishani, you can't meet him right now. Not until..." Kailash said as he and his wife came closer, but Ishani interrupted him, her tone still uneven, but mannered.

"Kaka, please," Ishani said, "once... just once. Please." She hiccoughed. Only if she could see him once, she would know how to do it all.

"Ishani," Puneet said again, "he's very, very delicate right now. We can't meet him. The doctors said..." He lowered his head.

She looked at up at him.

"The doctors said he wasn't doing better since his second surgery. And for that he had to be kept in proper care until he started responding better than yesterday. To them, it felt... his heart was dying."

Ishani closed her eyes, tears flowed out of them uncontrollably, wetting her cheeks like a barren realm drought out since eternity.

"I want to see him atleast once," Ishani spoke in the lowest voice possible. "Please." Her eyes begged those standing in front of her.

Amba hesitantly came further and rested her hand on Ishani's shoulder. She gestured Puneet for something and he left immediately.

"Kaki," Ishani said to Amba while the old woman only nodded, but Ishani could not say anything else. The compassion in her eyes felt too strong to express any form of fear or even guilt in that moment.

In nearly 15 minutes Puneet returned and without another word led Ishani towards the place he had said Ranveer was in. The ICU. For the first time in life Ishani felt her heart completely frozen, devoid of any emotion, her eyes blocking all the views in front of her and her head spinning as rapidly as it could and yet keeping her alive enough to see the torment she never wanted _him_ to go through. Her mind only rang with the past memories and how everything felt like shutting down in the whit of a moment but she could not help.

"We're here," Puneet said softly and while Ishani felt too tired to say anything, she simply nodded. She wanted to see him. Right now. Every moment passing felt like draining life out of her painfully in little drops. He opened the door slowly, and the nurses looked at the newcomers inquisitively. "Mr. Gregson allowed us here," Puneet said when one of the women tried explaining why and how family could not visit the patient in the room for next 3 days. They did not agree at once but at Ishani's insistence they were ultimately forced to let her in.

"I will be in here only for 10 minutes. Please!" she insisted weakly, and the 4 appointed nurses left despondently.

"We'll be there in the waiting room," Puneet said.

Ishani nodded and gave a sigh of relief as everyone from the room left.

She turned back to the ICU room. Her eyes fell upon Ranveer, his body entangled amongst the wires and machines that for a moment made her own body shiver: IVs attached through his arms, oxygen mask to support his breathing system, and the upper part of his head covered in what felt like bloody bandages. Cardiac monitor rang rhythmically aside, depicting the glowing lines tracing across its screen, its electrodes attached to his chest with pads. For once Ishani closed her eyes, unable to take another look of him and the suffering he was going through, and turned her back towards him. No! She couldn't do this, not this time when he needed her the most. Ishani turned back again, and stared at his pale face: the image of the fading Ranveer in her dreams clearest in her mind now. It all felt too real. Slowly, she moved towards him and sat on the stool and took his hand in hers and it was then, after so long, she felt her own heart beat. Ishani laced her left hand in his and closed it gently about him, and brought her right hand to support it again, but as soon as she touched him, she gasped in shock. There was blood in there; it couldn't be his. It mustn't be his. She felt a prickle in her hand and taking it out of his grasp, Ishani looked at it. There was a bleeding wound in the corner of her right hand that she concluded she must have received a few minutes ago in her state of enraged shock and couldn't realize until now.

The blood oozed out of her palm copiously and drops of it slithered across Ranveer's hand that fell flaccidly there underneath hers. Ishani withdrew it back away, and closed her fist to stop the gushing wound. It was futile, though it was a relief that it did not hurt.

Her eyes went back to Ranveer, his placid figure, his body attached to the machines and his silence gashing every part of her soul mercilessly. His body was nearly cold. The nightmare too clear right now. She wanted to scream. She wanted to call him back but just like in the dreams, it would be useless. She realized the cause of the coldness. The circulation of blood wasn't proper and the irregularly appearing lines on the cardiac monitor were an evidence of that. She slowly ran her fingers across his forehead, and felt a cold chill running down her spine. Every moment of his suffering felt like whittling a hole in her own body. She wanted to stop it all happening to him. To her. To them both. But she was helpless.

"Why, Ranveer?" Ishani asked bitterly as if expecting him to answer her at once but he was still silent. "How could you shun yourself out like this here and let never Ishani know of that? This is why you wanted me away from here, right? You never told Maa what was wrong with you and she misunderstood you completely. Why are you like this, Mr. Vaghela?" Her voice grew louder than usual as she said so. "How could you do this to yourself... to me and us? You don't know you were going to kill me the moment you separated yourself from me. I would have died and what would you have done then? I can't live without you, don't you get it, damn! And look at yourself! What is it you've made of yourself? All these things... these machines...these surgical things... are they for you? NO! They are not for you. You were supposed to be in your office. In your cabin. Why did you do this to yourself?" Ishani placed her hand on his chest as she closed her eyes, his heart beating slowly, and she could not tell whether she imagined it or not, but for a moment there felt a rapidity in his heartbeats as if it beat for the first time in days. The moment was too short to be noticed on the monitor right away. She fell silent, staring at him vacantly as if waiting for him to wake up at once.

"I know you're going to make it," Ishani said after sometime. "Have you seen Kaka and Kaki? They're waiting for you... You have to fight for them. Your company is waiting for you. Puneet and Rishi can't wait to have you back... they're going crazy. And your Ishani..." she paused and wiped the tears from her face. "I have never known to live without you. One separation was enough to take my life out of me, and another one..." She couldn't say it anymore.

"You know what, Ranveer? You once told me you had hurt the woman you loved. I know you remember it just as much I do... you didn't do it back then, but today you definitely have done that. And I'm not going to forgive you unless you come to apologize to me on your own. I know you can't stay without talking to me, can you? You _will_ make through it and I know that! I'm never leaving you. Not unless it's death that claims me first, and always remember that I l-"

The soft knock on the door made Ishani pause her speech and turn her head back. A nurse stood there, her face calm.

"Miss, your time is up. Please leave the patient now. The doctor needs to carry out some checkups."

Ishani nodded and reluctantly freed her hand from Ranveer's. "I will come back soon," she said to Ranveer, and for a moment bent down to kiss his forehead, only to realize she couldn't do that. "Can I see him again sometime soon?" She turned to look at the nurse.

"Before the surgery, sure."

* * *

The sun had gone down, and the shadows of the night crept over the city languidly. Ishani glanced at the view below of the Thames beside which the building of the hospital stood. She sighed. She had not talked to anyone ever since she returned from the ICU while Ranveer's parents wanted to know how he was. They had seen him twice but his mother could not do it anymore and since then it was either his father or Puneet that took the visit and often Rishi, too. Ishani heard the footsteps behind her and wiped the tears.

"Do you want to take some rest? There's still time for surgery..." Puneet said.

Ishani shook her head, and continued to look out of the window. "I want to be with him. It's the only time I'm there when he needs me. All the time before... I was just..."

"You love him so much, don't you?"

Ishani gasped, and turned to look at Puneet who smiled a little. "I do. He's everything I would have wanted from my life."

Puneet's smile widened, though the usual gleam in his eyes was missing. "He told me the same thing," he said.

"He did... what...? Wait! Did he know?" Ishani needed not elaborate what she was asking for, for Puneet answered immediately.

"All the time."

Ishani swallowed. He had known her feelings long before she did!

"He always felt what his heart said was true, and it said you loved him. But then you were in relationship with Chirag and RV sir didn't want to entertain any hopes for himself. He could very well be fooling himself, he used to think. And because of that he always denied the obvious until something happened during Sally and my wedding. It was then that he came to believe he was right all along. But..."

"But?"

"But that was the first time too when he first showed the symptoms of the illness. At Rishi's insistence, he did go for the checkup, but it showed nothing more than the ordinary headaches, collapses due to stress or vomiting because of the same reason. He did feel something was wrong with him, but he wouldn't tell any of us."

The realization now dawned upon Ishani. Ranveer and his disappearances since last couple of weeks were not because of any business trips, but those due to his illness that he so dearly wanted to hide from her.

"Though his continuously worsening health- often blurring of the visions or weaknesses- made his parents go him for the checkups and initially it was said to be a slight ataxia but sooner the MRI reports showed something else altogether. The doctors were afraid it wasn't something worth ignoring and he needed to go for surgery straight away since tumor was growing rapidly, but he said he had something urgent to finish before his treatment. He told no one what it was..." Puneet feel silent as he saw Ishani turn away. "Ishani? Are you alright?"

Ishani said nothing. What could be more important than his own health? It wasn't a hard task to guess.

"When was it...?" Ishani struggled with tears, without looking back.

"3 weeks ago."

This was it! What could be more important than his own health for him? Her happiness. He had to relinquish Chirag out of her life... but why? Why couldn't he think of himself atleast once? Ishani caught her head in her hands as the burden of guilt grew too hard to endure. Her world spun around her frantically as she took hold of the window and stood firm.

"I'm alright... I'm alright! What happened then?" Ishani asked. She needed to know everything that was kept hidden from her.

"In his second MRI report it was revealed that there was something more too. It had actually spread in his other parts of the brain and there had to be 3 surgeries. 2 minor and the third one was to be the major one. It was around his birthday and the next day of that date the doctors had fixed it to be the day for the first surgery. He was doing fine until then, but on the night he returned back from your place, his condition had gotten much, much worse. He felt hopeless... said he wouldn't make through it. And that you should never find out about him. He wanted you to leave... but could never say that himself."

 _He was tired of everything and wanted her away, but had no strength left to push her away anymore._

"Since last one week 2 of his minor surgeries have been carried out successfully but the doctors are skeptical about this final one. They feel they're not very hopeful... But don't worry, Ishani, everything will be alright," Puneet added at the change in her expressions.

"It's all my fault!" Ishani cursed herself. "My fault!"

"No, it's not yours. Don't blame yourself, please."

Ishani wiped her tears. "You have absolutely no idea," Ishani whispered bitterly, more to herself than him. Puneet suddenly received a call and excusing himself he left. "I'll see you soon," he said and Ishani nodded.

Ishani once again turned towards the outside view and leaned her head on the windowpane, feeling the warm air hitting her face softly. She couldn't let the feeling of his heartbeats increasing at her touch go away. She couldn't tell why, but she was hopeful. So much was to be said and cleared away. Broken hearts were to be mended. She needed to talk to him, to say all that was buried deep within her soul. She needed to apologize to him and let him know what she always yearned for; she wanted to be with him. Chirag was her mistake, why did Ranveer have to suffer for that? Why did her mistakes have to be a terrible gift for Ranveer all the time?

Ishani's thoughts continued to roll over as her eyes fell upon Kailash and Amba and she headed upto them.

"Kaki," she said, coming close to Amba. "Please don't cry." She knelt before her and took her hand in hers.

"Why did you come back?" Amba asked softly. "You had left for India, I think."

"I didn't... I- I couldn't," Ishani spoke softly, looking at the floor.

"I knew you would come back," Amba said, caressing Ishani's cheeks, and smiling softly. "I knew you wouldn't leave him again."

"How?" Ishani found herself say, not knowing how else to answer her.

"Because I'm a mother. I just knew you wouldn't leave him, and you proved me right."

"Kaki, Ranveer is going to be alright," Ishani said encouragingly. "He is going to fight back and soon enough he will be with us. Very soon." Ishani wiped Amba's tears.

"You love him so much... he never thought that. And for the first time in life, I am happy to be proved wrong. I'm just happy you're here."

Ishani did not say anything, and closed her eyes as she felt Amba wiping her tears. A mother's touch was indeed generous.

* * *

Ishani's phone vibrated quietly as she clumsily sprang out of her sleep. She realized she was in the waiting room, and had fallen asleep there. She had sent Ranveer's parents home saying she and Puneet would take care here for the night and they will be called upon at the first rays of the dawn tomorrow. Amba and Kailash, although reluctantly after many requests agreed and left, Kailash showering his blessings upon her.

"You too take care of yourself, Ishani," he had said. "We will send something for you for dinner." Ishani had agreed and they had finally made their way to home.

Getting out of her thoughts, Ishani looked at her phone which continued to vibrate impatiently. It was Mr. Khanna.

"Hello," Ishani said sleepily. "Everything's fine, Mr. Khanna?"

"Ishani," Mr. Khanna answered in a relieved voice. "My apologies for disturbing you so late, but it's your cousin, Mr. Sharman Parekh, wanting to talk to you. He said you are not picking up your phone, so he called in the office but you've been unavailable to us as well."

"Oh, God!" Ishani sighed. "Thank you for the information, Mr. Khanna. I will talk to him."

Ishani quickly dialed the number of her cousin and the call was received immediately on the other side.

"Hello," Sharman said, "Ishani, for God's sake, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, Bhaiya. I have been stuck somewhere."

"For one week?"

"One week?"

"Of course! I have been trying to reach out for you for so long. I wanted to talk about Falguni Kaki."

"Maa! Is she alright, bhaiya?" She realized she hadn't talked to her mother at all this one week. She hadn't talked to anyone on phone the whole week.

"I don't know," Sharman said, confused. "Ever since she's returned home, she seems so lost. Initially she was fine but 4 days ago she and Disha had had some heated discussion, and she mentioned your name again and again, as well as Ranveer's, and ever since, she seems to have fallen completely silent. She doesn't talk to anyone and often in her room weeps uncontrollably, whispering apologies to you. I wonder what happened? Is everything alright at your end?"

"I need you, bhaiya," Ishani broke down. "Please come here. Please!" She needed her brother. The tediousness of life with her mother's unexpected resignation left nothing in her to fight anymore. What happened at her mother's end wasn't unexpected, but just like everyone's, she was the cause of her own mother too. Her life felt like being on a crossroad now where so much had changed in a moment, so much had shattered, so much was evolving itself to prepare for a new future- for good or worse was still a mystery- and she was alone in all this for the first time. The battle she found herself in at times felt like a losing one, but she could not help; she could not lose. She would fight till the last drop of the blood and strength in her body was spent but sometimes it wasn't enough. And she knew it now better than before.

"Ishani," Sharman's voice broke the sequence of her thoughts. "Don't worry. I will be there by tomorrow. I'm coming."

With Sharman's words melting in her head, Ishani felt herself drowning in a pool of hope where anxiety for the first time began leaving her, but her heartaches didn't.


	59. Chapter 59

**Hi, guys! Apologies for the delayed update, and I hope it will be worth the time. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 59**

It was a lonely hour of the midnight when the world slept, curled in the arms of the most delicious of the slumbers and deepest of the dreams, and the white moon burning coldly in the heavens. Ishani stood at the window, her sleepless eyes staring out towards the hazy sky. It might even rain in a while, she observed, looking at the clouds gathering above. Her eyes glided down to the quietly flowing Thames below her gaze, pepper of golden lights sprinkled on its surface gave a mystical look to the stream; and she closed her eyes, hoping to find a comfort that nothing else would provide. Cold air filled the atmosphere as Ishani felt her body shiver with the impact that the coldness left. She sighed. She had visited Ranveer again, and spent longer time with him but no words had formed in her mouth this time. What was she supposed to say at all? Those squally gushes of guilt that furiously burned in her heart caused due to her own wrongdoings were enough to have her mouth shut in front of him. How was she supposed to face him at all? This condition of his: Wasn't she responsible for that? A single dash of one more revelation and she would find herself defeated against the odds that already promised to suffocate her to death.

Her sole desire to be loved so intensely and deeply had been fulfilled at such a great price that she wished Ranveer hadn't loved her at all. A better fate he would have been bestowed with, perhaps. With her, all of his dreams had been crushed ruthlessly. Forget love, she had never even been a good friend to him when he had needed her the most. All of the loyalty of 15 years had been rewarded with the ugliest of the accusations followed by the cruelest judgments from her own side. Why did she never look back? Chirag was her own mistake and she deserved to suffer its consequences too, but why Ranveer? Could really love anyone the way he had loved her? Would she really be able to reciprocate his feelings the way she ought to? He wouldn't say a word, she knew very well, but that didn't mean there was no responsibility from her own side. No relationship could ever work with only one person trying while another being unable to be what they were supposed to.

Her parents' relationship was an example that crossed her mind everytime she thought of Ranveer and herself. He loved her exactly the way her father had loved her mother: without expectations or demands. But her mother had reciprocated his love in form of respect she had for him, and thus protected their relationship from the remorse of lack of love. What did she, Ishani, really do? What reason had she given Ranveer to love her all those years? "You made me feel alive," was what he had said to her the other day; but wasn't she the one unknowingly killing him as well? He would never admit this, but she knew the truth. He had truly loved her so much that it hurt now to be loved like this. Could being loved really hurt so much?

Ishani found herself awfully afraid of the future that awaited her and Ranveer. Ironically, for some reasons, her heart had stopped producing any negative thoughts ever since her second visit to Ranveer. She couldn't tell what, but she knew, like all the time, his love- no, now their love- would coax him back to life. She was now not afraid of the fate that threatened her love and life, rather love that was beyond her ability to reciprocate.

However frightened Ishani was, she had no inkling of the strength of her own love that already had coloured the blank canvas of her and Ranveer's love story, and turned it into a treasure that they were meant to guard forever with the most tender of the cares. Ishani wiped her tears as she saw the redness of the dawn taking over the sky gradually from behind the grey curtains of the clouds. She glanced at her watch and realized few more hours and they would be taking him for his final surgery. The final move that would ultimately get her Ranveer back to life, and she would ask no more from God. Her eyes closed once again as she found herself doze off gradually. In a few moments the rest of the sounds about her died down except the one coming from her own heart that pulsated rapidly in her chest.

"So, having fun?" A rude but clear voice woke her up. She opened her eyes and looked around. There was no one there.

"Who's here?" she asked softly.

"Open your eyes, Ishani. I'm right there," the voice drawled

Ishani wondered if she were dreaming in that moment, for the voice was too shrill and clear to be real, and yet so distant to be somewhere about her. She closed her eyes and opened them again, and this time, she felt her own mirror reflection standing there, maliciously staring back at her. She started at once but fell silent as the reflection of hers before spoke.

"You don't have to be surprised! I'm no enemy of yours, don't worry." She laughed.

"Why are you here?" Ishani asked suspiciously.

"No, why are _you_ here? You were the one supposed to leave long ago, weren't you?"

"Never!" Ishani said. "I was never going to leave..."

"Ranveer?" She laughed again. "Oh, come one, Ishani. Don't pretend to be a saint now. We both know you didn't care about him back when he was a servant."

"I did!" Ishani snapped angrily. Who was she to tell her any of this? "He was my friend back then and I loved him too."

"That was why he was left to die that night!" her reflection mocked, and Ishani shivered.

"No, it wasn't so!"

"What was it?"

"We've talked over this and he doesn't want to discuss this matter anymore."

"Don't forget you are the cause he's here in this condition in the first place. You could have avoided it. All of this, and not let this harm come on him."

"Why are you talking about this now?"

"Because you are the reason of all of this!"

"No, no!" Ishani shouted. "I never meant anything wrong to him. I wanted to be with him... and..."

"But you didn't! You left him because of Chirag. How did you sleep peacefully after all of this happening to him? How could you not bother with him all the time when he needed you? And even today you are the cause he might very well be on his deathbed."

"I cared about him. I loved him!" Ishani shouted frantically, old memories resurfacing back to her again.

"Applying ice-cream and making fake promises holds no importance when you talk about someone's life and death. Your promises were fake. Your care was so conditional that it changed with every person you came across. You always chose others over him," her reflection said bitterly.

Ishani shook her head. "I meant everything I said," she defended herself, hoping to find a way to defeat her vicious self in front of her. "I never made fake promises. I didn't choose anyone over him. He was my best friend and will always be so."

"And that was why you never spoke up or looked back that night?" she asked calmly. "Ishani, would you have done the same... letting your family members handing him over to police had he not been your servant? How would you have reacted if her were not a servant of your family? Wouldn't you have looked back even once? And not just that, how could you not do anything to protect his honor when he sacrificed it literally for _your_ happiness?"

Memories flashed in front of Ishani's eyes once again: all at once, slowly, painfully being played there again and again. She closed her eyes and tears escaped freely for how long she could not tell. Indeed, he hated discussing all these matters, for never did he say anything about him or that night to her. The only conversation they had had about that incident was on Disha matter where he asked her to let the things go. Ishani opened her eyes. The question was legit! How would she have reacted had he not been her family's servant? How would her father have reacted? She did not have very clear memories of that night except that she remembered him calling out her name and she hadn't looked back. Later she had gone to Chirag's house to apologize. All of her foolishness.

Her reflection looked at her curiously.

"What do you want?" Ishani asked wearily.

Her reflection stood silent for a while and then spoke. "How would you forgive yourself if anything happened to him?"

"Nothing will happen to him!" Ishani yelled. "He'll be alright."

"Haven't the doctors said there's not much hope?" A bitter voice answered. "You know what? I was here, right within you, always trying to tell you what to do and what not, but you ignored me always!"

"Please go!" Ishani said, hiding her face in her hands. "Go away, please!"

"You took him for granted, Ishani, and he's paying for that. I will go, but ask yourself the obvious. Do you deserve him? Do you deserve someone like him? His parents have forgiven you. How can you even look into their eyes? You must be ashamed, Ishani! You've only caused others pain and sufferings. He must hate you! Hate you! Hate you!"

"No!" Ishani screamed as loud as she could to silence the voice of her another self, and as world about her spun frantically, and she lost sense of her even being alive. Suddenly her eyes opened; the nightmare was gone. Ishani was sweating, curled in the corner below the window, hugging herself tightly. Down fell the rain upon the surface of river, splashing it generously, and genially, reflecting a rain caused by her own thunderstorm within her heart. Ishani wept, her eyes too soar and tired to remained open now, but as she closed them, Ranveer's face flashed before them and she opened them again.

"I'm sorry, Ranveer, I'm sorry!" she cried, holding his photograph that she had with her all this while close to her heart. "Even if I do it all, I will never be able to love you the way you do. Why? Why did you do all of this for me?"

She remained silent, only sound of her sobs escaping her lips until she saw Puneet coming towards her, his eyes sleepy. Even he hadn't slept the whole night yesterday.

"Ishani," he said, as he stood in front of her. "You've been here the whole night, it'll be better if you take some rest." He looked concerned at her condition but at her assurance of being fine, he nodded.

"No," Ishani replied slowly, and then collected herself. "I will be here only... I can't leave him. Please understand, Puneet."

"Ishani, relax!" Puneet said, looking at her panic stricken face. "Look at you. You look so awful. RV sir wouldn't like seeing you like this, would he? And what have you made of yourself!"

"Let him see me like this," Ishani retorted painfully. "Let him see what he's done to those he loves so much. Do you think it was right of him to do what he did? Pushing me away?"

Puneet smiled sympathetically. "What would you have done?" he asked softly. "As much you love him, I don't think you would yourself have wanted him to stick by your side and see you suffer like that. Wouldn't you have pushed him away as well?"

Ishani looked amazed. Would she have been able to do this as well? How could she break his heart again knowing how much he loved her? Did Ranveer want her away because he did not trust her or her love enough? Perhaps not. He knew her better than she knew herself. Then, why? Ishani wanted to tell him what she felt. What he was to her. That she would never be happy or even alive without him. Apologize for all the sufferings she had inflicted upon him.

"But I'd never have hurt him," Ishani said at length, and more to herself than Puneet. "Not at any cost, and I know he can never be happy without his Ishani."

"That is true," Puneet agreed. "His intention was only to see you happy."

"He's like that, isn't he? And I'm not leaving right now."

Puneet nodded. "I knew you wouldn't leave him now," he said. "But it'll be better if you do take care of yourself properly otherwise you might feel weak again."

"I'm perfectly alright," Ishani said, smiling feebly.

"Are you alright?" Puneet asked again and Ishani looked crestfallen. How could the whole world know if something was wrong with her, no matter how much she tried hiding from them? Had Ranveer given some kind of magic to everyone around him?

"You know, Puneet," she said after sometime, as Puneet made her sit on a chair and sat himself by her side on another. "We were best friends. Not just the best friends for sake of it, we were best friends in all ways. I didn't know what a life is without him, and he never imagined one without me either. Then one day Chirag came. My life's worst chapter. Soon enough I found myself falling in love with him. Oh, how I'd dreamt this feeling would be. Love! But, no. After a few weeks of Chirag and my engagement, Ranveer left... not left, we brutally threw him out of our family. I always wondered where Ranveer would be when he was gone. Always wondered if those accusations on him were right. Always hoped to see him once again, but I knew nothing about him. Not until we met here again, and I realized what he had done. All the days and nights of last many months were spent in wondering if I really deserved him. But nothing matters to him even now. You know what? If he were mad at me, I would have found myself being able to look into his eyes atleast. But how do I do it now? Right now he's here because of me only."

Puneet listened to her intently, and sighed. "Ishani," he said slowly. "I know many things that happened between you two when you two were friends, and you are not to feel guilty over the things that have passed. He would never want to see this regret in your eyes..."

"That's his problem," Ishani interrupted bitterly. "That he loves me so much and I can't love him enough. I'm afraid for everything that might happen in future... good or bad."

"Love should never make you feel that way, Ishani. Never. Do you really love him or it's just sympathy that you feel towards him? Ask yourself."

Ishani looked surprised. Once before, too, her love was accused of being sympathy for Ranveer. He himself had done this. But it was no sympathy! She loved him. "I love him." Ishani gulped. "I've always loved him."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Puneet smiled. "And as long as you know you love him, nothing will go wrong. Chirag might be a mistake of yours. You might have made a mistake of not being able to see your true love once, but you do it now. And that's most important, you know? Better late than never."

"You make it all sound so easy."

"It _is_ easy. Now, come on! Don't cry. Sally will be coming here as well in a while."

Ishani smiled, feeling lighter somehow. It was all Ranveer's fault, she thought. How on earth could he make her feel so much better at once that his absence was completely akin to her death now?

"That's good!" Puneet said, while Ishani smiled, feeling the first shafts of the sun penetrating through the clouds.

And as they talked, Ishani saw Ranveer parents arriving, their faces worried and their eyes curious.

"Is-is everything alright?" Amba asked as she and her husband hurriedly approached them, and Ishani nodded her head.

"They'll be taking him in 2 hours," she said, and Amba gasped, her eyes gleaming with tears. "Kaki, don't worry! Everything will be alright."

Amba looked at Ishani, as if having noticed something that Ishani would rather keep hidden from her eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Ishani nodded her head, struggling with tears once again, and turned her face away.

* * *

"Doctor, anything new?" Ishani hurried to Mr. Gregson, as he exited the operation theatre, looking tired.

"Not yet, Miss," he answered. "There have been some troubles in the anatomy on which the surgery was supposed to be performed. In the lower parts of his splenium, there has been seen a huge cluster of liquid. We're working on that."

She nodded. Ishani had, by now, done a mild study of the disease, and understood how things worked.

"The blood that was supposed to be occupying those parts was replaced by something else."

"That's not a big trouble, right? That can be removed..."

"Yes," the doctor smiled. "Please have faith in God. I'm sure things will be alright."

He left, and Ishani returned back to the waiting room. Kailash, Amba, Puneet, and Sally looked up at her, and she nodded. But said nothing else.

Time passed as slowly as it could crawl, making everyone anxious and once in a while when either of the doctors exited the room, they were showered with the questions of Ranveer's well being but were not answered satisfactorily.

"Kaki, everything will be alright," Ishani said to the anxious Amba while the old woman only looked at Ishani, as if hoping she would make everything alright. Everyone was running out of patience now. One hour passed somehow. Two hours. Three hours. Amba would look up again and again, feeling hopeless at times and the room sometimes would be filled with her sobs, Ishani and others comforting her.

"Kaki, it's alright!" Ishani said, while Kailash agreed and repeated Ishani's words. "It's a matter of a few more hours only. I'm sure we'll hear the good news only. I promise!"

Ishani fell silent suddenly as everyone looked at her. She did not know why but she was most hopeful now. It wasn't the same, usual hope that gleamed in her heart; it was powerful, patient and fierce. Fierce enough to burn the nastiest of the hopelessness away. "I promise," she repeated again, more to herself now.

"I want to trust you," Amba said.

"Trust me, Kaki."

* * *

One more hour passed but no information from the doctors came. The morning had now melted into a hot afternoon and everyone waited with their bated breath to know what future held for them all. Suddenly a sharp vibration on Ishani's phone brought her out of her thoughts, and she, going in a corner, hurriedly picked up her phone. It was Sharman.

"Sharman bhaiya!" Ishani sighed with relief. "It was you!"

"Ishani, what are you doing in the hospital? And where in this hospital are you?"

"You're here?"

"Mr. Khanna just dropped me here. Ishani, what's happening?" Sharman said, his voice desperate.

"Where are you right now?"

"On reception counter. Is everything fine?"

"Wait for me there," Ishani said and rushed there.

15 minutes later Ishani found Sharman waiting for her in front of the reception counter, and to her sheer surprise, he was not alone, but Pratiek stood by his side. Ishani moved closer to them as they greeted each other, Ishani for the first time feeling slightly better.

"I'm sorry, bhaiya, I don't have any better place to take you right now."

"Ishani, who is here? And what are you doing here?"

Ishani shook her head. "First you both should go to home and take some rest. I'll take care of the things over here."

"But, Ishani..." Before Sharman could speak anything else, they saw Puneet approaching them.

"Ishani, Mrs. Vaghela wants to meet you. She's getting hysterical without you."

Sharman looked at Ishani, shocked. "Ishani, what is happening here?" he spoke, holding her hand.

"I can't explain anything right now," she said, her eyes teary, and Sharman's eyes emanated regret that she could not understand why. He and Pratiek followed Ishani only to find out a shock of their life.

Ishani rushed to Amba, and held her hand in hers. "Kaki, don't worry," she said, wiping her tears.

"Why don't they tell us what's happening in there? My Ranveer! What are they doing there?" She burst in tears as Ishani hugged her.

"Kaki, they're just working! Ranveer needs you the most right now. Please don't' give up. We all need you." Ishani caressed her back softly as Amba's sobs caved in, and she looked up at her.

"Ranveer..." she whispered. "Why did this happen to him, Ishani?"

Ishani looked away. "Sometimes worst things happen to the best people. And we happen to have no idea why."

"But never anything good happened to him. Ever since I've known, I have only seen bad, bad and bad happening with him."

Ishani looked at her once again and smiled. "And he's proved all this time why he's worthy of all the happiness. You do trust God, right? We know He will never let anything wrong happen to Ranveer."

"Never," Amba said in a childlike innocence, and rested her head on Ishani's shoulder. Ishani caressed her hairs slowly when suddenly Amba retreated back, her eyes carrying a hatred Ishani had never seen before. Ishani looked behind her, to see where she was looking at, to find her cousins standing there awkwardly.

"What are you two doing here?" Amba said, rushing to them both, and grabbing Sharman by his collar, while others darted to hold her back. "What do you want? Wasn't all that happened back then enough?"

"Kaki, please," Ishani said, struggling. "We don't have time for this. Leave them."

"Amba, listen to Ishani. She's right!" Kailash said, as he took his wife in his arms, and Amba wept.

"Why did they come back?" she said, dejected. "We were so better without them. They humiliated him so much. What do they want now? Ishani, ask them to leave this hospital right now! I can't see them. I can't see them. Go away, you two!"

"Kaki, I'll manage," Ishani said, pacifying her, relieved that the old memories did not embitter Amba towards her.

After a decent struggle, Amba was calm, and sat quietly on the chair, while Puneet and Sally left to see the further developments, if any had happened.

"Look after your brothers," Kailash said, while Ishani nodded.

"We deserve to know, Ishani. What's happening here? Ranveer's family! Where is he? What are you doing here? How did you two meet? What happened between you and Falguni Kaki?" he said, but fell silent at Ishani's passive look. "Ishani, please say something!"

"There's so much to say, bhaiya," she said, lost. "I only want my Ranveer back. He's so close on that brink... he's struggling with death with no hope. I want him back. I can't fight like this." Ishani closed her eyes. All the battles at times felt lost and hopeless, and it was the moment she knew no one else but Ranveer could show her the way. But how could he? She was the reason he wasn't here too.

Sharman looked confused. "Ishani," he said sympathetically. "I want to know what happened here."

* * *

In the next half an hour Ishani narrated all that she could in her broken voice while Sharman and Pratiek listened to her intently, a deep sense of regret in their eyes clearly visible.

"So, this was it!" Sharman said, his head bowed low. "I've never been so wrong in my whole life. And thanks to Harshad Kaka that he had bailed Ranveer out of jail that night. Otherwise..."

"Wait!" Ishani snapped. "Did Papa bail Ranveer out that night? How do you know...? He couldn't have shared it with anyone else..."

"No," Sharman agreed. "He never shared this with anyone, but we both went to the jail to bail him out. Kaka was rather upset about the whole matter. Though he never let Ranveer know himself. We asked the police not to inform him anything about it."

But Ranveer knew, she felt. How could he not?

"And he still knew," Ishani whispered resignedly to herself and sighed. She looked at her cousins who sat as dejected as she, regret in their eyes. They had admitted their mistakes, but would they be forgiven?


	60. Chapter 60

**Hi, all! Umm, I know it's late, but you know. The verdict of this chapter is in your own hands, so...**

* * *

 **Chapter 60**

To Ishani's utter relief, Amba, at her husband's continuous efforts, had finally agreed to let Sharman and Pratiek stay in the hospital since neither of them would leave no matter how much Ishani insisted them to. Their guilt didn't allow them, to be more honest.

They apologized to Kailash who initially looked slightly skeptical but eventually forgave them, and although reluctantly, he allowed them to stay. It wasn't a surprise from where did Ranveer himself adapt this ability to forgive people who wronged him.

The time was passing by but as slow as it could and, to Ishani, it felt if she was to wait for one more moment, her patience might run short, and out of all the people, she would be the one giving up ultimately. But, no! She couldn't do it when time was so close the doctors would be turning up any moment with the news no one had any inkling about. She was to hold on, but it became harder with every passing minute as if she would be choked for breath right in the next moment.

Ishani closed her eyes, the sight of Ranveer right before her: a gently smiling face as if asking her to hold on to one more moment and everything would be alright. But she wanted to ask him something; something only he could answer. But before she could do anything else, he disappeared, leaving her alone and forlorn to battle against a war she knew not how to fight. They waited, waited and waited, until time felt merged with the most insane possibilities of the consequences that she couldn't cope with. Her heart thumped frantically, her eyes not leaving the red bulb of the operation theatre, and her hopes stuck to the promises Ranveer had made. She couldn't let him go away like this. She would never let him go away. If ever death wished to claim Ranveer, she would stand tall between it and him. She hadn't wasted a moment, and her heart only prayed and apologized, asking for a single chance, one desperate chance that even the worst of the sinners are allowed to have. And why should he suffer for her mistakes, anyway? He deserved a life, a better one than he had ever been able to have, and for that, this hurdle was to be won first. He had to live. He must live. For himself, for his family, and for her. Ishani felt adrenaline rushing through her skin, making it harder to bear any more moments of wait. She needed to know... something. Anything about him, or she might not know where she would be the next moment. Her heart felt splitting into pieces, as if the last remaining hope had faded and she couldn't take in anymore, her fist clenched in desperation, and her body shivered.

"Ishani." A voice called her out, and she turned back to find Sharman standing there. He came to her and wiped her tears. "You've kept it so long, and I'm sure he'll be alright."

"How are you so sure?" she asked, despite wanting to trust him.

"Because you have prayed so much for him, Ishani. I don't see why-"

"I'm still praying," Ishani whispered, her eyes closed in thoughts. "He has to come back."

"He will," Sharman assured. "Ishani, I have heard you haven't eaten anything since yesterday?" He suddenly changed the topic while Ishani looked disgruntled. "Come, and take something. It's not going to do any good to you like this."

Ishani shook her head. "I need to wait for Mr. Gregson. He might be coming out any moment now and..."

"I know, Ishani," Sharman interrupted. "But look at yourself. God, what you've made of yourself!"

"I'm alright, and I'm just not in mood. Trust me, bhaiya. I'll be fine."

"Fine," Sharman said grudgingly, and hugged her. "Everything will be alright."

Ishani nodded as her brother left. She turned back, the same feeling of insane anxiety again surging through her, but she had to wait. For how long, she could not tell, but she had to.

* * *

8 hours passed by since the moment Ranveer's surgery began, and there came no news from the operation theatre so far. To Ishani's anxiousness, Amba and Kailash grew more worried as the time passed by. Wait became more and more interminable and hopelessness an asset that she was to master in order to survive in this battlefield of the agony that promised to end not so soon. Her thoughts were interrupted by Puneet's footsteps as he came towards her, and seeing her uncomfortable, began.

"Ishani, they might be coming out any moment now. Please," he said, worried.

Ishani nodded her head and kept quiet. It was all calm. So calm that even her own brisk heartbeats were heard efficiently.

"It's been so long, Puneet, and sometimes it scares me," she said after a while.

"Trust me," he said, and Ishani, not knowing why, found his words arresting her. "If I have seen anyone fighting so bad with the odds, it's been him. And all we need is little more patience. You know what I mean?"

"Yes." Ishani sighed, and fell silent again, the quietness again filling the air cordially.

Somehow, one more hour passed and Ishani felt like going and knocking the door of the operation theatre at once to know what on earth was happening, but it was then when a click on the door grabbed her attention, and she darted to the operation theatre quickly, Puneet following her. Dr. Gregson and his team of 5 other doctors emerged from it, looking what, she could not tell. Their eyes were tired and their faces looked slightly anxious.

"Doctor," Ishani said hurriedly, not letting them even breathe the air of the outside world, "how is he? Ranveer... how is he? Say something, please!"

"We've done our work successfully," one of the doctors said, and Ishani felt him smile a little. "The surgery has been better than our own expectations, and the best thing is that something we didn't see in him since last one week is here. He responded to most of our calls, and that's made us quite hopeful now. But there have been few problems with his condition lately, so he'll be kept under proper observation until next 2 days. And it will be after that that we will be able to confirm anything."

"Can I meet him?" Ishani requested, half oblivious to the details explained by the doctor.

"We need to shift him back into the ICU. He's not in condition to be in the general ward yet, and you can only see him, Ma'am, but for a while."

Ishani nodded her head hysterically and the doctors left.

"You see, Puneet? It all is over! He made it! He made it!" She cried, tears of hysteria leaving her eyes in strange rapidity. She wiped them, crying in despair, unaware of half of the details she was to know, and laughing, for the reason that he had found his will to live back. He was going to be fine. Just like she had hoped, and just like she had dreamt.

He was back!

Puneet smiled lightly, and they walked back to the waiting room where Amba, Kailash, Sally, Sharman and Pratiek sat, anxiously waiting for them. Ishani was too frantic to let out any details and it was Puneet who explained what the matter was. Amba's reaction was no different from Ishani, and she looked at her and took her in a tight embrace.

"It's because of you, Ishani. It was because of you! Thank you for being with him," Amba said, and tears of affection left her eyes.

Ishani wiped her tears, while her own fell feverishly. Kailash came to her and gently rested his hand on her head.

"Thank you," was all he could say, and Ishani found no words to answer anything in that moment as she simply smiled.

Sharman and Pratiek made their way to her as well, as she hugged them. Half of the journey was over, and she knew the rest would be completed successfully as well.

* * *

Ranveer was shifted back to the ICU and the doctors said one of the family members could visit him for the moment for his condition was still delicate, and rush of everything wouldn't do him any good. Ishani looked at Kailash and Amba, as Amba excitedly moved further to leave but the development was interrupted by Kailash right away.

"Let Ishani go and see him first," he said, and Amba looked disgruntled.

"But..." she began, but was cut short immediately.

"Try to understand, Amba. We can meet him later, right?" he said sympathetically, trying to make his wife understand the gravity of the moment, but saw tears burning in her eyes.

"Kaka, Kaki is right," Ishani tried to explain. "It should be you two who should visit him first. We can go and see him after you both."

"Ishani, it's alright! We all know you both need to see each other the most. Amba is a mother, but even she understands my point. Don't you, Amba?"

Amba quietly wiped her tears, and nodded. "You go, Ishani," she said, rather reluctantly, while Ishani looked at her apprehensively. "Your Kaka is right."

Ishani looked at Sharman who nodded as well, and she walked out of the waiting room, and made her way to the ICU, her heart now too impatient to take another glimpse of Ranveer. Either time had halted or she lost its track, she could not tell, but her heart began beating again. She sighed. The familiar sight of the ICU welcomed her again, and did so Ranveer's. He lay there, silently, the only sign of his beating heart being the cardiac monitor beeping lightly. She sat beside him, unable to keep emotions making their way through her eyes in tears, she smiled. The entire euphoria had eventually subsided and her mind felt clearer now.

Ranveer had made it. He was responding well, and she knew the rest of the problems will come to their end as well, and then there will be a new beginning. A beginning that they both had longed for all their lives. She wiped her tears. Ranveer's pale face looked more lively now, and for some moments, she wondered if he would just wake up from his slumber and smile at her like he always did. Still, there were these silly fantasies! Oh, only if they knew the truth, they wouldn't haunt the hopelessness of brutal reality.

Now when she saw him, Ishani could not help but think of him as the same 9 year old boy who had come to work with his father in her house, and had become her life in more ways than possible. Her friend, her savior, her protector who always took the harsh flings of the world upon himself just for her sake, and many a time her being absolutely unaware of it. But it wouldn't be so anymore. It felt like she was given another chance to make up for all that was left incomplete between them all those years. The lost friendship, the unsaid love and all the heartaches: all of it was to be replaced with the happiest of the moments that at any cost had to return back in their lives. Love, care and affection. Nothing else, but happiness. For his sake, for their love's sake and for all that they had been through.

She never considered him her servant, and it was clear now. He was her pride, her hope, and her love. How could she give up on him for as trivial a matter as his status? No matter what others said, she knew she loved him... she just realized it so late.

Ishani slowly took Ranveer's hand in hers, hoping it wouldn't cause any trouble for him or the doctors, for that matter, and bent low, kissing it. She closed her eyes, the touch of his skin finally carrying the warmth she craved for so long. The blood coursing through his veins finally became evident every passing moment and for the first time, someone had credited her to be the cause of his happiness instead of the otherwise thought that she always accused herself for.

Despite all the optimism she managed to keep alive within herself, she didn't deny she wanted to see him talk to her. Only if he opened his eyes, she would be able to step out of that fear that still shrouded her brutally in its darkest core, whisking the life out of her slowly, slowly. She opened her mouth to say what she felt: to thank God, to thank him, to tell his sleeping form how happy she was, but all that left her lips were gasps of her helplessness to speak. She couldn't say it now when he was nearly all right. The doctors were rather startled at her optimism at Ranveer's still not so good condition, but she couldn't explain anything to them. Matters of hearts are not easily explained, she thought. And moreover, she had no time to think anything negative when for the first time, after so long, something was going right for _him_.

At last she spoke with great effort, her little voice too hoarse to make any sense to the listener, but that wasn't needed now. "My champ is back! I knew it," she said in a quivering yet jubilant voice, and fell silent again, and quietly falling tears from her eyes did the rest of the talking that fell upon his hand. Time was passing, and with each moment going by, she felt an avalanche of emotions again taking over her. Not the hopelessness, though, but something she couldn't herself express. Not yet after so much having happened to them.

She looked at him, smiling softly, as if nothing could express her feelings in that moment and kissed his hand again as a trickle of tears fell upon them again. She sighed, and continued to look at him, feeling no need of saying anything.

The door opened in a while, and Ishani saw a nurse entering the room, her face kind.

"I'm afraid your time is up, Miss," she said, her tone rather professional, and Ishani nodded.

"I can meet him in a while, right?"

"Tomorrow morning." She smiled, and Ishani looked dejected.

"Alright," Ishani said, and left.

* * *

"How time flies, I can't even explain. It was yesterday we had seen Ranveer at home and today he is one of the most sought-after businessmen of the world," Sharman said to Ishani proudly as she stood near her favorite window, view running down to the golden Thames downward. Ishani, unexpectedly surprised by the interruption, turned her face, and smiled wearily.

"I know," she whispered, and fell silent.

"How was your visit?" Sharman asked after a while.

"Good." There was nothing else she could explain. "You know, Bhaiya, if anything happened to Ranveer, I wouldn't exist either. I'll-"

"Hey, hey," Sharman interrupted, making her turn towards him, and added, "He is going to be fine, and why do you come back to feeling so negative all of a sudden? Look at kaki. You've kept her sanity alive, given her strength, and she is thankful for that."

"I've done nothing, bhaiya. I don't know why... there's a fear I can't decide anything about," she said thoughtfully.

"I understand," Sharman said. "It could be because you have taken so much stress since last 2 days and no rest at all."

"Perhaps. And I'm sorry, bhaiya," she said, looking up at her brother.

"Sorry for what?"

"That I couldn't fight on my own and crumbled too quickly. I couldn't be stronger than this. I really couldn't."

Sharman took her in his arms. "No, you have been so strong, Ishani. And I _am_ sorry that none of us were by your side when you needed us. For so long you've been fighting on your own. And now, come on! Don't cry. We're not supposed to be regretting the past, are we?"

Ishani smiled, and moved away. "I can't wait to see him again," she said, her voice suddenly ebullient. "To hear his voice once again, to let him know that I love him. To let him know we're meant to be together. He will be so happy when I tell him this, don't you think? He won't believe it, I know, even if he knows it long before I myself did. It will all come as the most pleasant shock to him!" She continued but stopped at her brother's smiling face that looked at her mischievously. "What?" She looked flustered.

"Well, I never knew my Ishani could really talk like this! You know, it's surprising," he teased, and Ishani felt her cheeks turn crimson.

"Bhaiya, please! At least you must keep quiet, alright?"

"Oh, fine!" Sharman said, and they both smiled. "I hope your real smile comes back soon as well. The one we're used to."

Ishani nodded. "I hope so too. Bhaiya? What's wrong with Maa?" Ishani asked suddenly. She had forgotten to enquire anything about her ever since Sharman and Pratiek had come.

"What had happened here?" he asked in return, now getting serious.

Ishani shrugged her shoulders. "It all went so ugly. Maa was unhappy that Chirag and I had broken up, and Ranveer's presence in my life added fuel to her misery that how a..." she paused, unable to utter _the word_ , and then continued, "... how he could be in my life of more importance than he was allowed to those couple of years ago. She asked this stupid to let go of me, and he agreed. Both geniuses in their I-am-all-right field and neither bothering with Ishani or her happiness."

Sharman heard her intently as Ishani narrated the entire event in detail, sometimes pausing, sometimes unable to even continue but finished it nonetheless.

"They both wanted your happiness, and differently so," Sharman said at last, and Ishani sighed.

"I know..." she said and fell silent again. "I have some inkling of what the conversation of Ranveer and Maa might have been, but I'm too afraid to give another thought. Already I have been the..."

"Ishani," Sharman said, as if he knew what she was going to say, "you should stop blaming yourself for whatever happened to Ranveer, alright? It's not your fault. Chirag was your mistake but Ranveer's decision was his own choice."

"But, bhaiya... if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have to go through half of the sufferings he did because of me."

"Ishani, everything happens for a reason, and your past with Chirag is all about an experience that you have learnt a lot from. Keep this in mind, and as for Ranveer, it's you two who know how to handle things better. And it's getting late, you should go home. Pratiek and I will stay here."

Ishani realized the sun had retired behind the horizon and the night had crept over the city, but she wasn't going to leave right now. Not at all!

"No, no, I'm going stay here as well!" Ishani shrieked. "But before that, I have to do something more. And, bhaiya, you have travelled long. You should go home, and take rest."

Sharman did not consent to leave, but Pratiek, at Ishani's continuous insistence, reluctantly did.

"I will come soon tomorrow early," he said before leaving, and Ishani smiled as he left.

* * *

The lonely hall of the church late at night was always a solace that Ishani could find nowhere else. The bright candles burned in their places, their flames dancing avidly as the gentle blows of the air stirred them like enthusiastic wings of the night birds while the dim golden light encased the entire hall generously. The idol of Christ stood before her defiantly, a kind look in its eyes. The candles burning below made it look thoroughly magical. She bowed her head, and lit a candle of her own, and folded her hands in prayer.

Despite having been so strong all the time, there was this cyst of weakness burning within her heart which could not help but explode had she been there for a more while, facing anyone anymore. The shelter of God was always what accepted you no matter how wrong you were or how tired your soul was, Ishani felt. Her heart exhorted her to blurt out all the trenchant emotions that only suffocated her from inside and wrenched all her guts ruthlessly. And she closed her eyes, a feeling of comfort suddenly taking over her. Perhaps it was the effect of the church that finally consoled her? She would love to stay like this for a long, long time, and not get up, and go anywhere else. But her mind was suddenly agitated by another thought. Ranveer.

She opened her eyes, blinking lightly, and looked up, while her feet collapsed on the floor. The burden now too strong to carry anymore.

"You know, Christ?" she began in a broken voice, though no tear traced its way down to her face. "I don't know what my future holds. I don't know where Ranveer and my journey is supposed lead from here on, but I have full faith in my love because you have been the one blessing us with _your_ love. I still remember the first time we came here in that New Year night, and how things had suddenly changed. I didn't know what anything meant that day, but when I do now, I want to hope you will be with us. Ranveer can't leave me now when he has made me realize what love truly is. He is an idiot, you know? Always keeps doing these things that he must not do, and then suffers its consequences without any regret. Idiot, foolish, crazy fellow!" She almost shouted when she suddenly realized where she was, and a blush crept up her face, and she continued, "But you know what? However silly he can get, I love him, and that silliness of his is the biggest thing I love about him. Can you believe someone loving another like he does? It's like a dream... to be loved so much."

Ishani continued to speak, for minutes, and then for hours, and after a while she even lost the track of what she was saying in the first place. All she knew was she needed to say something. Something where it wouldn't get lost in the darkness of ignorance. She had met Ranveer today, and had experienced all the emotions from hope to hopelessness, and loneliness to the defiance of life, but what the next two days had in store for them was still a question she couldn't answer yet. The doctors were still skeptical, but her heart knew something they didn't. They didn't know how much he loved her and how he had defied the worst of the odds just for her for more times than she herself could fathom. Why wouldn't he do it now?

Ishani stood up; the night was now growing deeper, and the air was rather warmer. The rain had stopped and the clouds that encompassed the sky in the hue of the morning the entire day were now but a fleeting memory, as if even the sky itself had made its way to the daylight to pierce through in their lives.

Did the sky itself weep for them all this while?

The sickle moon shone brilliantly aloft, and Ishani turned one last time to the Christ, and bowed her head.

A promise of love was made in front of God. The promise she was perhaps afraid yet to admit she could carry out with perfection, but now the determination and hope that suddenly filled her heart were what had ultimately encouraged her to let go of all the hesitations; and there were no doubts anymore. He was hers and if death came to claim him first, it would be she herself defying it with her own life and blood. She really would.


	61. Chapter 61

**Hey, all! I know you must be wondering "So soon!" but frankly, it's 3 days late since I was supposed to be posting it already, but anyway... I hope I haven't done your cushions worthy job for this chapter. :/**

* * *

 **Chapter 61**

Ishani returned late from the church. Kailash and Amba had already left, and now rather relieved with the positive consequences of their one week old ordeal and thankful to God that things had ultimately begun to fall in their right places. Ishani noticed her cousin, Sharman, and Puneet seated down on the couches and their eyes drooping low every now and then, as she entered the room. Taking her notice, Puneet got up, while Sharman too was brought out of his slumber.

"Ishani," Puneet said, rather sleepy. "Where had you been?"

"I just went off to the church," Ishani answered wearily. "It always feels better to be there. Has any other new development followed?"

Puneet shook his head, and gestured her to take a seat. "Don't you think, Ishani, you should atleast now break your endless fast and have something, or else we might have to get you admitted in the hospital itself?"

"I'm alright," Ishani repeated the hundredth time. Why was everyone after her like that? If she felt hungry, she would herself go and eat something. With everyone dancing on her head, she could very well shout her heart out to let them know she was not starving or dying.

"Ishani, are you alright?" Puneet's voice interrupted her string of thoughts and she smiled, rather sarcastically.

"Yes, and thank you, Puneet. But I'm perfectly fine."

"She must have been turned into a robot, too," Sharman called from behind and Ishani sighed, irritated.

"You people can't force things on me, can you?"

Puneet shook his head, amused, and sighed. "You two are a bunch of nuts impossible to crack. Made for each other perfectly in heaven," he laughed slowly, and Ishani frowned, but her cheeks reddened in a crimson blush.

The evening news had indeed changed the mood of everyone, and thus the atmosphere of their moments. The air was easy and less tense even as they said nothing and only pondered how future was to take them all from here.

Ishani's thoughts flew back to Ranveer as she snuggled herself closely on a sofa, and glanced around. Very few people tonight remained there and, to her, there was no sleep, only eyes filled with hope and anticipation for the future. Could everything really go right just like that? Was it one of her dreams?

No, it wasn't. This sting in her heart that made her chest swell with joy was an evidence that it was not. Sometimes reality was better than dreams and this was one such example.

Thoughts kept running in her mind, rolling over and over again, some vivid and some blurred due to the onslaught of the weariness of 3 days, and at last, after 2 days she fell asleep. Not the rough or irregular one, but peaceful and sublime with a hope for tomorrow, and a expectations for the two days to pass in jiffy.

* * *

Two days. The same anxiety. Same anticipations. Same hope and hopelessness and the same look of worry stuck on everyone's faces. The doctor said no further problems were detected and Ranveer would be alright; if so, why her heart did not truly believe it? There were these world class doctors adroitly doing their work skilled in their professions, knowing the musts of a patient and their needs. They knew what was to be done and how. She needed to keep her faith in that Higher Power strong when things were so close to resolve.

"I'm getting mad!" Ishani muttered to herself and slapped her head, her eyes now looking at Kailash and Amba who still somehow managed to keep themselves calm.

What could be wrong when all the reports were so positive? Still her heart lurched somehow as she waited for the final information that the doctor was to come up with.

Within nearly one hour, Mr. Gregson emerged from the ward, a quiet smile on his face and declared. "Mr. Ranveer is alright now, and awake too. You can meet him."

Amba and Kailash along with Ishani rushed to him swiftly. The words reached her ears as if coming from another dimension of the universe. He was awake! He was awake! Was he? She couldn't be dreaming. Tears of happiness filled her eyes as her own words escaped in disoriented form.

"C-Can we... m-meet him, doctor?" her voice stuttered thoroughly as her eager eyes struggled to keep tears away every passing moment.

"Sure," the doctor replied calmly. "But make sure he doesn't talk too much right now. He isn't fit to do that. And I will need you to complete few formalities, Mr. Vaghela. I hope to see you soon."

"Thank you," Ishani said, and turned to look Amba and Kailash, who looked back at her with a gleam of happiness, their eyes wet with tears. "Kaka, Kaki, I think it's time you both should see him."

"But, you-" Kailash began but was cut short by Ishani.

"No, I'll see him once you both return. Alright?" Ishani insisted. Her heart certainly felt lighter than before, but she couldn't face him. Making all the promises to him a day before was another thing and seeing him after making him face his death because of her was another. She needed to take hold of herself before she visited him today. What would she say once she met him? Lost amidst thoughts, she saw Kailash and Amba leave for the ward Ranveer was in, and she sighed. Turning back, she walked back to the waiting room and from there to the spot she always loved being. Nature had its own ways to heal hearts, and she wanted one for herself now.

What would Ranveer be thinking now, were her thoughts, as town before her stood defiantly, painting a picture of all that lay in future and to be conquered. All the odds towering upon them like those gigantic buildings, blocking their way to the sunrise, but their love rising high, like the gusts of the winds, swirling amidst them and, defying all the odds, reaching where they were meant to be. On the top, free, and happiest!

Ishani wiped her tears, as a small smile erupted on her lips, and she laughed. After many days. So much had happened in this one week. Now every event returned to her mind like those scythed strokes of recollection of the past memory and plated the holes of her heart with a gentility that only filled them with a wholeness and completeness she had never felt before. One week ago she was drowning in a hopeless darkness but now... was it even real? After all night had to end.

It wasn't a colossal thought to hope now. But what could you expect from someone who had always paid a colossal price for the littlest of the joys?

His heart had been broken long before he even knew the meaning of heartbreaks, and she had lost him long before she even had the chance to step out into the outside world. Life had played strangest and ugliest possible games, and all that had been lost was never coming back again. She couldn't get those years back at any cost now, but that didn't mean future couldn't be planned for the best.

She had lost her father that day, and now had no courage to lose her love. One loss was enough to crumble her down completely, and she couldn't dare think what another would do to her.

But above all, what thought was it that made her so nervous to go in front of him _now_? He would indeed be the happiest once he sees her, so what was it that wrenched her soul? Perhaps the taste of being the cause of somebody's happiness after always blessing them with tears of agony is always bitter. But it was not what he believed which was a comforting thought. And as soon as her Kaka and Kaki returned, she would be visiting him.

"Ishani!" Amba's voice brought her out of her reverie, and she turned back. "He's fine. He isn't speaking anything, though, but you can visit him in a while. There are few checkups being carried out."

Ishani nodded and Amba caressed her head.

"Kaki," she spoke after a while, and Amba looked at her curiously. "You forgave me so easily!" It was meant to be a question but rather became a broken statement, and colour of Amba's eyes changed that Ishani could see was neither of coldness nor of what she expected. She could not guess what it meant, but she hoped to find an answer.

"Sometimes things are not to be judged so simply, Ishani," Amba said, her voice kind. "I have seen a mother should never witness in her entire life. Seeing her child die every day, seeing him long for what he considers the most precious moon and never having it is the worst ordeal a mother can herself go through. And we had to undergo it everyday. It's still... unbelievable that you're here."

Ishani lowered her head, and tightly closed her eyes. But Amba continued.

"I'm not what you think I would be, Ishani. I'm not cruel. I find it hard to forgive anyone from your family, even your father, but I know you. You are different. You were an outsider there as well and unloved, and I realized this when I saw you here. Why would someone stay thousands of miles away from their home? Not unless that someone is Ishani Parekh. And as long as anything makes Ranveer happy, I'll always accept it without a single question. I know if today he's alive, it's because of you. Your two visits did that wonder which none of us could hope for until two days ago. Doctors had nearly given up after the second surgery but it was Puneet who insisted them to, and that's why it all happened," Amba said, her eyes wet and voice unsteady.

"I don't blame you, Kaki," Ishani said, raising her head up and looking into her eyes. "It was all my fault those days. All of it could have been avoided... all of it... but..."

Amba kept quiet to this but spoke in a while. "I might not care about your family or your cousins who have never known the taste of agony that a poor family has to go through everytime the question of their status arises, but out of all of them, I'd always trust you."

Ishani looked away, her eyes unable to meet the old woman who, after having gone through so much, had accepted her because she could see through the facade others didn't, and also because she was a mother. Neither of them spoke as an uncomfortable silence ensued between them, the murmurs of the visitors slowly gaining momentum.

"I appear so selfish, I know," Amba said at length, and looked at Ishani whose attention was brought back to reality as well; "but could you please make a promise to me?" Her hands folded up as she spoke.

Ishani took Amba's hand in hers and nodded her head. "Anything, Kaki. Anything," she whispered.

"Please never leave him again. Please!" Amba spoke slowly.

"Kaki, trust me," Ishani said urgently, tightening her grip on Amba's hand as if the sole sign of this assurance would be her touch. "I love him. Is that not enough? I have always loved him. Even when I thought I loved Chirag, I loved Ranveer... I just didn't know it until now."

Amba's eyes blinked, as though to keep tears away, and for a while she was speechless. "Thank you," she said after sometime, unable to say anything more.

"Kaki, you and Kaka should go home and return in the evening. Kaka told me you were having some troubles with your health. You better take rest," Ishani said, wiping her tears.

"I'm fine. It was just stress of the weeks. That's it," Amba assured but Ishani shook her head.

"But, Kaki, it's not good for you, right? Please try to understand. Puneet?" she called out, and he rushed to her. "Please ask the driver to drop Kaki and Kaki safely at home."

"Sure," he said and left.

Within next 10 minutes Amba and Kailash left for home.

* * *

The morning wore off and evening drew on. Ranveer was asleep and Sharman and Pratiek had been to visit him while Ishani waited eagerly for him to wake up, her thoughts rapidly playing all the past events one by one and leaving her forlorn all the while. She shook her head as if to smash all the thoughts away and sighed.

The time continued to pass and it was somewhere about the evening that Puneet turned up, and she, wiping her tears stood up.

"You can meet him now, Ishani," he said, rather awkwardly which did not go amiss from Ishani.

"Everything is alright?"

"Yeah, all's well. It's just I don't like something about him, and he doesn't know you're here either."

"Did he ask about me?"

"First question as soon as I turned up was this, but before I could answer, he was back to being unconscious again. But he's awake now, and it's better if you do meet him now."

Ishani sighed. "Thanks. I'll just..." The rest of the words melted in her thoughts and she headed to Ranveer's ward.

* * *

She entered the room, grey walls of the hospital, the smell of the medicines, and the sounds of the machines welcoming her. Her heart beat frantically as if threatening to jump out any moment, and her head spun with all the agitation that would have nothing better but to frighten her all the time. Her eyes fell upon Ranveer, and her chest clenched suddenly. Thinner, paler, and weaker than she remembered him ever seeing before. Machines still remained attached to him, just in less intensity now. Oxygen mask had been taken off while his forehead still remained covered with the bandages, and Ishani blinked.

All her fantasies and questions came to an end, and now there was no turning back. She gulped. He was awake, but his face wasn't turned to her side and it was somewhere a comfort in that suffocating hour. The air grew unbearably tense as her feet followed the marbled pavement leading to Ranveer's bed.

She quietly sat beside Ranveer, her eyes never leaving him as he remained oblivious to her presence, and his head turned to the other side still. She didn't know what to say. "Hi, Ranveer." came to her mind, but that was not what he wanted to hear. Should she rant on about how sorry she was? She couldn't remind him what miserable friend she had been to him, and more miserable lover. Words once again froze in her mouth and she remained there, quietly sitting, lost in her own reverie until the sound of the footsteps of a doctor passing by broke the silence.

She stirred. Unsure how to say and what, she slowly took his hand in hers, delicately, as if any harshness upon it will plunge the remaining life out of it. It worked. Ranveer stirred as well, and slowly turned his face to look at her. And for a moment, Ishani felt her entire world stop as she looked into his eyes. Hollow. Blank. Emotionless. Only one thought crossed her mind: Pain of which she was the cause. Or it was the effect of the medicines that had lingered upon him, and she was just over thinking the matter? She did not know, but she had no courage and strength left to become the cause of his sufferings anymore.

She couldn't speak anything as he stared at her vacantly. And after what felt like eternity, Ishani mustered a little courage to speak a word, hoping he would answer it, but looking at his impassive form, immediately fell silent. _Why was she so afraid now?_ She needed to talk to him just like she had imagined all this while!

A drop of tear fell from her eyes, followed by various others, falling upon his hand and he gently retracted it from hers and raised to wipe her tears. Ishani closed her eyes as he smeared away the wet traces from her cheeks. She wanted to cry, holding him close to her heart and tell him how sorry she was but it wouldn't be enough. Not now when everything coming to her mind felt utterly useless. She felt like being a coward who had no courage to even apologize to him when she was the only cause of all his miseries.

"I didn't know you'll be here," his own weak voice broke her reverie. "I'm surprised."

Ishani looked up and sighed, tears still visible in her eyes. "Me neither," she tried to say sarcastically but failed. "You are so cruel, Ranveer. So cruel!" Bitterness in her voice startled Ranveer slightly and his curious eyes alarmingly bore into hers. Surely, he never expected this from her. He laughed. An emotionless laughter that made Ishani shiver lightly. But she was not sorry to say that. "You heard it right," she added calmly, concealing the agitation she was supposed to be overwhelmed with.

Ranveer, after examining her face for a while, turned his eyes away. "Perhaps you are right," he whispered. "Cruel! But I had no other option."

"And now you don't feel guilty over anything at all?" Her voice carried a weight that made him turn towards her again, and his eyes sparkled with tears. He was melting finally, she thought.

"What would you have done if you were at my place?" he asked, slightly amused.

"How could I let you go, knowing I can't live without you? How could _you_ do that? You think of me selfish, so selfish I am!"

"And you think it was easy for me? To lie to you all those weeks and see you go away despite..." he suddenly fell silent, as though gasping for air. "I'm alright," he added as Ishani stood up, panicked.

At his assurances, she sat back, glaring at him and hoping he wasn't performing his crazy stupidities again, and he assured he wasn't. "But you couldn't once inform me, could you? Why do you do this _all the time_ , Ranveer? You could have killed me had anything had happened to you!" she cried in hope to break this coldness about him. Why did he behave so strange now?

"It's not all easy, Ishani, and say what you know nothing about. I will never let anything happen to you as long as I breathe."

"And yet you were leaving and killing me. You didn't care at all!" she retorted, her calmness now wearing off. This conversation was not at all like she had expected. She was hoping for better, not this behavior from him.

"It's not so, Ishani. Trust me," he said softly, lightly groaning. "Before anything happened to you, I'll..." he said, but fell silent at her enraged expressions.

"This! This is what I all mean!" Ishani shrieked, infuriated. "Why was Chirag getting out of my life was so important to you? Couldn't you for once think of your own health? Kaka and Kaki either? Just... just all the time about in your silly fantasies that others will never even know of. You indeed are a piece worth keeping in a museum! Don't you ever feel suffocated claiming to be this silly sacrificial lamb all the time?"

Ranveer face suddenly turned expressionless, his eyes shallow. "And I thought that is who I am," he said calmly. "And will do anything for the people I love."

"Of course you are! But it's not good, you know that? You frighten me," she said, her voice lost.

His eyes did not change, and nor did their colour. "Frighten you?" he asked. "Indeed!"

Ishani gave a frustrated sigh. "Not funny!" she warned, and Ranveer smiled, the same smile she had seen the first time she saw him when they had met in the meeting in his office months ago: a ghost of the smile, more frightening than amusing. _What was wrong with him?_

"Sometimes life doesn't play kind games with us, and we're forced to do the things we never intend to, and it might not be our own fault, but time's that doesn't allow us to do anything, doesn't give us a chance. No one has gone beyond it, and no one can. You can't fight that thing ever," Ranveer explained silently.

"But in the time that is given us, we have to live our life and you didn't even let us do that!" Ishani accused, her voice quivering.

Ranveer kept quiet, and continued to look at her, while Ishani observed his face. Despite his calmness, she felt an agitation surging within her that would burn the whole world in the whit of a moment if not subsided. Why did his eyes showcase an aloofness that was not supposed exit anymore?

"Are you alright?" she asked, now calmly. "Is there anything I don't know?" There was no way he would ever answer the question if something was indeed wrong, but something... a hint that could follow it. But before anything else could happen, Ishani noticed slight change in Ranveer's eyes and he coughed lightly, hiccoughs increasing in numbers as the time passed; and in a frenzy of confusion, Ishani felt Ranveer slowly closing his eyes, her words going unaffected on his passive form.

"Ranveer? Ranveer? Doctor!" Ishani rushed past the passage right to the doctor's cabin who at her sudden appearance looked shocked.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"I... don't know," Ishani panted. "There's something wrong with him... Please come!"

* * *

"He had just needed some rest," the doctor said as he came out of the ward. "Nothing to worry about."

"Will he be alright?"

The doctor nodded and turned to leave when Ishani again called him out. "Doctor," she said, "I see something's wrong with him. Is he completely fine now?"

"Miss Parekh, he is fine. You don't have to worry about anything. You can see him in a while once he wakes up."

"God, what's wrong with everyone?" Ishani growled. "Why can't they tell me the truths? It's as if everyone's hiding something!"

She cursed herself. What was the need to go so crazy on him? Her head dropped low as the memories of a while back flashed in her mind again. She needed to keep herself calm for their sanity's sake, but instead had created the mess again. She caught her head in her hands, the awful weight of guilt again overpowering her senses, and this time it was not the strength that promised to return, but her head found crashing on the hard surface of the floor and her eyes automatically closed, but there was no pain. Weariness and weakness had finally accomplished their long overdue mission.

Oxygen mask rested on his mouth, covering a large part of his nose and whole of mouth, and pumping enough oxygen for him to breathe regularly and sufficiently to keep him alive. Alive. Death was so close to him a few days ago and he survived, but even that felt so distant of a thought when he lay here in this hospital room. Ishani had just visited him, and he had been unable to answer any of her questions satisfactorily.

What would she be thinking of him? He never intended to hurt her, but perhaps her happiness lay somewhere else, and not with him. Probably fate had just planned something else for them.

"You could not give up now, Ranveer!" a voice from within himself cried. "You've waited for her all your life. And now just because this little disease threatens your life, you are giving up on her? Don't you remember what she said? You let her go, and she will cease to exist!"

True, he waited for her all his life, but life was what wanted to run away from him. Or maybe not. She was his life.

"Don't think so much, you fool!" the voice again erupted. "It's not what you two were made for. No pain anymore. Didn't you always say, life is too short to avoid some things? Why avoid life when it's come to your doorstep?"

Something within him broke. Life truly had its own ugly games to play, and sometimes its victims were the most beautiful people like his Ishani. What was he supposed to say?

She had lost her father that day, and how could she lose him now? She loved him, yes! It was the worst irony of his life: Something couldn't let her stay with him, and he couldn't let her go either.

His eyes suddenly opened, her face lingering with in the memories that never left, echoing themselves scornfully again and again, but he couldn't help. Not anymore.


	62. Chapter 62

**Hey, all! Um, late chapter, I know. But please do bear with it now. xD Thanks! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 62**

A loud noise in the hospital room woke her up and her eye opened slowly. White walls of an unfamiliar place surrounded her vision and some awkward smell perturbed her sanity. Where was she? She tried to look beyond where her weak gaze led but all that was visible was darkness until the white cloud left her eyes and her vision got cleared.

She was in the hospital, oh yes, but on the hospital bed? No, she was supposed to be by Ranveer's side right now. She freed herself from some unnecessary bondage that held her back rudely, and set her feet on the floor.

"Right there!" A voice contained her attention and she looked up. Sharman and Pratiek stood there, their brows furrowed in concern and anger both. "Ishani, don't tell me you still haven't gotten back in your senses!" Sharman spoke angrily. "Do you even know what you've done to all of us since yesterday?"

Ishani felt her head ache, and her body trembled still as if ready to fall any moment she would stand. Weakness. She caught her head in her hand and sighed in despair. "What exactly happened to me?" she asked, unable to make out the things that had taken place and how.

"You fainted," Pratiek said. "You were so weak, Ishani, and you need some rest."

Ishani looked at her cousins and smiled guiltily, but memories of what brought her to this room still remained obscure to her thoughts. "How is Ranveer doing? Has he woken up?"

"He's better now," Sharman said. "But asleep."

"You met him?"

Sharman shook his head. "Not yet. I'm not sure if it's the right time to make him recall any of that happened in the past... it might go against his treatment."

"But he should know you are here, bhaiya. And I think you should go to meet him. He'll feel better, too."

"I'll go first!" Pratiek stood up briskly and began to walk out of the room but was caught up by Sharman immediately.

"We're not going on a picnic, little brother. You must have patience, alright?"

Pratiek, disgruntled, looked at Ishani helplessly who nodded her head in agreement.

"Let Sharman bhaiya go there, Pratiek," she said lightly. "There are few things that need to be sorted out before it's too late."

"Too late?" Sharman and Pratiek asked in unison, surprised, and Ishani was brought out of her reverie.

"I mean before you two decide to leave? Sharman bhaiya, didn't you mention you were to leave in two days? How will you both handle the things right when you are leaving?"

Sharman nodded his head, but his face could not hide the streak of guilt and confusion that so evidently shone in his eyes. "You do believe he will forgive us, right?" he asked nervously. "After all what happened between us all those days..."

"Don't worry, bhaiya," Ishani said sympathetically. "Trust me on this."

Sharman still looked unsure, but nodded his head in assurance with a nervous smile. "Alright, then," he said at length. "As soon as he wakes up, I will see him."

Ishani smiled as well, then shook her head, and breathed in deeply as if making an important decision. "Well, I'm doing better now. Thank you, Bhaiya. Better I go to Ranveer first."

But before Ishani could move an inch, Sharman held her back and tucked her back on the bed, covering her with the sheet. "Just because you have achieved something you wanted me to do, doesn't mean you are allowed to roam like a kid in the hospital. Stay here and you'll be free once the doctors relieve you. And you know what? You have created such a havoc here! All of us have been roaming from you to Ranveer like some bunch of... whatever."

Ishani fumed at him but in vain and before she herself could think anything anymore, her own eyes felt a darkening vision taking over her senses once again and soon she was back in her dreamland with nothing to worry or think about.

* * *

Puneet stood in front of his boss's scrutinizing gaze, riveted under it, and looking at him thoughtfully. It was the first time he came to see his boss and he was able to talk to him.

"How are you, sir?" he asked nervously.

"Better," Ranveer answered, but there was no colour in his tone. It felt empty as his blank eyes stared into Puneet's.

"Are you sure?" Puneet asked.

"It takes time for all of us to recover from something as drastic as this surgery," he said and smiled feebly, but emptiness still visible in his voice.

"Right," Puneet agreed, and an awkward silence fell in the room. He could see his boss wanted to speak something but chose to stay silent. "Do you need anything, sir?" he asked, and RV immediately shot his question.

"Ishani... where is she?" he asked softly. Of course he was going to ask about her soon. After all, it had been hours since she had visited him.

"She must be outside... in the waiting room perhaps," Puneet fumbled the lie but flinched as Ranveer looked at him deeply.

"Any specific reason to lie to me?" he asked, looking at Puneet attentively.

Puneet sighed. "Nothing, sir. But the doctors said you shouldn't be talking too much now. Please take rest. Ishani is alright. She's just fai..." he regretted immediately having slipped the little detail.

Ranveer looked at him, irritated. "I really hope you have the full sentence, Puneet," he retorted, a desperation in his tone. "What happened to Ishani?"

"Oh, nothing, sir!" Puneet answered. "She just fainted out of weakness since she had not had anything for 3 days, and the little she did before she met you, did not really suffice. But she's alright now," he added the last words hastily lest RV ends up doing something he wasn't supposed to.

Ranveer closed his eyes and sighed. "When will this girl understand the obvious?" he murmured to himself but the statement was heard by Puneet too who chose to keep quiet.

"Sir, she's fine now," he said. "But maybe won't be allowed to come here for a while." Damn! Those eyes flickered. That heart melted. Coldness in them somewhere burned down.

"Alright! What about Rishi? What happened to the projects in the Wales?" Ranveer said, suddenly changing the topic. And why, Puneet understood quite well.

"Sir, didn't they just say you are not allowed to talk so much? I think you have taken your time today enough already. Please take rest, and we will talk of everything when you are well. The business thing can wait"

Without waiting for Ranveer to speak anything more, Puneet left.

Ranveer leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes. The little conversations indeed left him tired and feeling rather weak. It was not the case with Ishani, though. He didn't feel weak or tired when he talked to her yesterday. And what was wrong with her? She hadn't eaten anything for 3 days? He shook his head. Life had its own weird ironies, and this love was one of them.

* * *

When Ranveer fell asleep he could not tell. He remembered his thoughts being stuck with Ishani and suddenly he had felt tired and closed his eyes. After that what had happened, he could not guess. Perhaps right now it was the next day's evening on which he had met Ishani. Had she come here again? Something smelled like her. Perhaps not. It could be his own mind playing those stupid tricks. Doctors would not have let her come here when she was herself not keeping well. Hoping against hope, he wished she were here beside him. But his heart shattered immediately, thinking, her presence would only have caused them pain and raised the questions he had no answers of. After everything that happened, his heart did not allow him to face her. What did she not suffer for him? And when the time came, he had nothing to give her now. True. Money could indeed not buy everything. Not happiness. Not life. Not the little joys of life and most certainly not the moments of happiness that would get lost somewhere in the gulf of agony in future.

He closed his eyes again. Her face too clear in his eyes now. Her questions that he could not answer. Why did she have to suffer so much because of him? There was something beyond him as well. There was always something beyond Ranveer Vaghela or even as RV, as the world now knew him. Why she had to stuck with him and make her own life miserable? Only if he could make her understand this. But if she left him again, he'll die a death long before he was meant to. But his suffocating life was no better today. It was always meant to be like this and will always be like this. Oh, why couldn't there be a way to make her life easier? He hoped Ishani understood him well enough to understand he would never want bad for her, not when he only wanted her happiness.

Amidst all his thoughts going on, what was it that reminded him of her only? As if she were with him when he lay here asleep. Oh, no. She wouldn't be here when he had shown her a cold shoulder a while ago. She needed to leave him for that!

 _Who are you joking with, Ranveer?_ the voice from within him asked him again. _If you never gave up on her, what makes you think she will on you? And don't be a fool. Live your life to the fullest; so that when you die in the end, there will not be any regret in your heart that you broke the heart of the woman who loved only you._

Ranveer opened his eyes, and caressed his hand. It felt different. A familiarity stung his skin. Observing closely his hand that took slightly more will power to finish the job, he noticed faint traces of tears running down to his palm, and this was it. She did come here. They were her tears only. And it was perhaps true, he thought, that no matter what, nothing was going to change her mind now.

What game fate was playing with them now? His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock at the door, and he tilted his head to that direction, only to find out Sharman standing there, a guilty smile spread across his face. Ranveer gulped and looked at the guest intently.

Sharman came in. "Hi," he said awkwardly, and sat beside him on the chair, his eyes unable to meet Ranveer's.

Ranveer nodded his head and smiled. "After a long time! How are you, Sharman?" he asked while Sharman failed to say anything more and continued to look downward only. Sharman's arrival did not surprise him, somehow.

"How are you doing now?" he said after a long time and looked up, memories of their last encounter still fresh in his mind. But as a relief, there was no anger in Ranveer's eyes.

"Better than yesterday," he replied and both fell silent.

"I hope you get better soon, Ranveer. We cannot see you like this."

"I'm trying my best," Ranveer said and the next moment again followed an awkward silence.

"If I asked you one thing, Ranveer, would you answer me?" Sharman asked, his eyes emanating guilt and curiosity.

"Anything."

"What is it that keeps you go so cold towards my sister now?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, alarmed.

"Don't pretend like we don't notice it. You do know you are hurting her, right?"

Ranveer looked away, and a small smile formed on his lips. "Hurting her is the last thing I will ever do," he said, and sighed. "And you're just over thinking the matter."

"Am I? Or you are making it difficult for me to believe otherwise?" Sharman asked suspiciously.

"I'm not," Ranveer answered, still looking sideways.

"Then why don't you look into my eyes and say it?"

Ranveer looked at Sharman and smiled pensively. But nothing was said.

"Ranveer, is there anything from our past-?"

"I have left all the grudges behind, Sharman," Ranveer cut him short. "I don't have anything against anyone. It's just-"

"Just?"

Ranveer shook his head. "Nothing. Leave it!"

"Then what is it? Why don't you want to talk to her?"

"I never said that!" Ranveer defended himself.

"Are you alright, Ranveer? Did the doctors say something that you are hiding from us?"

"It's nothing like that, Sharman. Trust me!" Ranveer insisted quite too fiercely, and Sharman had to retreat back.

"Take care, buddy. And trust me, I do want to redeem myself for whatever happened back at home-"

"Sharman, I said there's really nothing like that, alright? You don't have to feel guilty over anything that happened in the past. What's gone is gone, and better you get over that as well," Ranveer said, weariness now taking over his senses gradually as he struggled to keep his voice normal while his breath only grew heavier.

"Thank you," Sharman said, smiling, and slapped Ranveer's shoulder. "And you should be taking some rest now. We'll see you soon."

Sharman left, leaving Ranveer in his own thoughts to battle the restless demons that surely would manage to claim his life one day.

* * *

"Doctor?" Ishani looked at Mr. Gregson curiously. "Why is there something about him that doesn't feel right even now?"

The doctor looked at her and sighed. "Miss Parekh, do you know you are not just doubting our capability to handle our patients but also our reputation which is not ever the case? Why do you think we would leave our patient hanging and fighting the battle in the middle just like that?"

"No, I just-" Ishani said, but was interrupted by the doctor immediately.

"I understand your apprehension, Miss Parekh. Ranveer is a cancer patient, and has just survived a close call of the terrible danger. I would only call it mere luck that he got through it successfully."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her lips slightly quivering and fear surging in her heart.

"Pineoblastoma is a very, very rare disease and does not occur in people unless something terrible follows, and it's quite rare in adults too. Ranveer has had his own share of troubles to be led to this condition in the first place although accidental. But his recovery is rather surprising to us as well. We were not really expecting any positive consequences until the surgery took place and now when it did, we too are pleasantly surprised with the results."

"Doctor, is there _anything_ that goes unnoticed? Anything. Is there anything that keeps him from becoming normal again? I'm afraid he's not getting along well enough with his family and friends," Ishani asked. His family had complained the same thing how Ranveer remained quiet everytime they visited him. But no one had answer why.

Mr. Gregson took a deep breath and looked at Ishani as if unsure to state his next few words. Then he spoke very carefully. "As I said, Miss Parekh, he's a cancer patient, and recovery through medication isn't exactly what suffices for such patients. They need strong will power and motivation to leave their pain behind. Each day of their lives is painful and agonizing and so is the case with Ranveer. He was already being treated with radiotherapy for 2 weeks and that too was enough to put him off of a few things. And he also has been in his lowest phases mentally since last few weeks and that's another thing which has hindered him from his recovery. I was afraid until a couple of hours ago about him but I can say I am quite relieved now. Better you stop taking stressing yourself as well. He'll be fine."

"Is there anything else, doctor, that..."

"Oh, yes. He knows it as well, but has been reluctant on that from the beginning. We must perform certain tests and post that 4 months of radiotherapy again. But he just can't seem to agree on that."

"What? But why?" Ishani fretted. "Why isn't he going to do that?"

The doctor shrugged his shoulders. "It was fixed before the surgery itself but he was not very hopeful about his survival back then, but now, it's different. Although we just need someone to convince him."

"Is he sure to have recovered completely then?" Ishani asked hopefully.

"I will not say completely." The doctor sighed. "Unfortunately, cancer cells never truly die. They are compressed, though, and can prolong patients' comfort sessions, but you cannot destroy them. That's what we, the doctors, strive for: to compress the deadly cells. But at the end of the day, it's the patients and their will to defy the odds that matters. That's all."

Amidst the conversation, Ishani only found her heart shatter more and more. Why did everything look so hopeless about Ranveer even now? He was a fighter. Then why was he doing it to himself? To her, and his own family? Didn't he care about her as she thought he did? _Oh, don't be a fool, Ishani,_ something within her chastised. Yes, how could _he_ not care about her? She needed to talk to him and clarify things between them before he damaged himself more.

Ishani took leave from the doctor and emerged out of his cabin, feeling slightly guilty. Only if the weight of guilt could subside, she hoped, her mind could think clearly too. But that was not what was meant to happen right now and she needed to make amends and save Ranveer from whatever the pain he was inflicting himself with now.

* * *

Ishani sat beside Amba who quietly stared out at the people bustling like impatient ants in and out of the waiting room. Kailash was busy in finishing the formalities and Puneet accompanied him as well. Ishani looked at Amba who still remained stuck in her thoughts or maybe just in thoughtlessness, for her eyes blinked very little. As they sat, Ishani saw Sally approaching, quietly smiling at them both and greeted them with the warmest of the hugs.

"Good to see you here, Sally," Amba said, as she stood up to welcome the guest and smiled feebly.

"I'm sorry, I was late," Sally answered, looking at them apologetically.

"It's alright," Ishani said, smiling.

"How is RV doing now?"

"Better," Ishani said. "Much better."

Amba left them both to talk and walked towards Ranveer's ward. "I'll be seeing you two soon," she said and left.

Ishani saw her leave and her departure somewhere led Ishani's facade to fall as well, as she looked at Sally anxiously now, though her thoughts trying to defy what she truly felt.

"Everything alright, Ishani?" Sally asked as she saw her sweating.

"Yeah, all's fine. I just need some time, I think..."

"How are you?" Sally asked. She had not been very pleased when she came to know how Ishani's carelessness had claimed her a day ago and had left everyone upset for an entire day.

"I'm fine," Ishani said, smiling, but knew what a terrible liar she was and it didn't go unnoticed by Sally either.

"Why? Why are you doing this, Ishani? Your own health is as important as RV's, right?"

Ishani nodded, slightly embarrassed. "And you too know I don't mean to do anything that happens around."

"You are cute," Sally admitted sweetly. "No wonder someone loves you so much."

Ishani shook her head, amused. "Sally, you too are teasing me now? Come on, girl! Have some shame!"

"Well," Sally sighed. "If this makes you smile just like it did right now I surely will!"

"Sally!"

Sally laughed. "You looked pretty when you smile, Ishani. Never let it go, alright?"

Ishani nodded and smiled.

"So, when are we supposed to hear the good news, Ishani?"

Ishani looked confused. "Good news?"

"You know what I mean. When are you two getting engaged and then married? Sure all the medical treatments can continue with that too?"

"That thing is way too far right now," Ishani said, and suddenly her smile disappeared. "It's so far even now." Only if she herself knew what future held for her and Ranveer.

"I don't understand," Sally said, looking confused. "Why do you say that?"

Ishani shook her head. "It's nothing..." She couldn't confess her doubts right now. But keeping them to herself was doing nothing better to her either.

"Ishani, are you alright?" Sally brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah," Ishani said, wiping the drops of sweat that teased her face even more now.

"You are impossible, Ishani. You have been so ever since we first met."

"Funny, right now someone was calling me cute!"

Sally laughed. "Oh, I love impossible people who are cute."

"Ah, I see!" Ishani smiled. "That's why Puneet. Hmm?"

"Now, don't you get started on this, alright?"

"I'm sorry, Sally. You two returned at such a time that I couldn't even ask for if you had a good time in India. It's just..."

"Now, let's not be so formal, Ishani! It's all perfectly fine. There's whole life to talk about that. I only hope Ranveer gets better soon and come back to us again. It's a beautiful thing that people love him so much."

Ishani smiled. "He deserves all of it! All of love."

"Of course he does," Sally smiled.

True, who wouldn't love someone like Ranveer?

Sally left in a while and Ishani was alone. She sighed. So much had changed in these few days: each day changing her life so drastically, and taking it away from her in one way or another.

But she was sure, as long as Ranveer was by her side, things will never go bad again. They would fight all the odds together and defeat them as well. All she needed was him, for without Ranveer, there was no Ishani.


	63. Chapter 63

**Hi, everyone! Remember me? Yeah, I'm alive! And about this chapter, I only can say that I need to rush to the Edmund's planet already (Interstellar fans will know what I mean :D).**

* * *

 **Chapter 63**

Two more days passed peacefully in the hospital, nothing eventful happening and Ranveer's condition recovering well. The doctors suggested they were satisfied with the results he was giving and they needed no more assurances that his well being was on the right path and soon he would be able to lead a normal life. The days in the hospital had indeed broken him, but family's support and care would ensure his recovery well now.

However, the fear that Ishani's heart foreboded did not yet come to any conclusion: Was all of it just an illusion caused by the happenings or there was something she was missing out even now? That could wait though and she needed to look after her family before.

If in all the matters Ishani was truly unhappy was because of Ranveer's coldness towards her, but she made herself understand what he had gone through both mentally and emotionally since last couple of months and the treatment truly worked as a means to break him, so it was better he was given time to understand everything. But she hated that he hadn't talked to her since last two days at all!

The doctors recommended for the radiation therapy, citing it was essential for the next 4 months so that the cancer cells could truly be destroyed and Ranveer would once again be free of the pain. But as expected, he denied it. Why, no one knew.

"Kaki, I will manage it," Ishani said to a panicking Amba who let her go to Ranveer and have the much needed conversation with him. Ishani entered his ward as all felt ridiculously empty: the room, its ambiance; the life within it seemed to have been drained out. She sighed. Her eyes tracing Ranveer who lay there, his face turned away from hers. She sat beside him, and took his hand in hers which managed to get him out of his thoughts and bring his attention towards her.

"What's wrong, Ranveer?" she asked him softly while his eyes bore into hers deeply. "Why don't you listen to what the doctors are saying? They want you to get well. That's it. Please try to understand." She wondered if he would answer her at all or not, but to her pleasant, surprise he did.

"I want to go home," he answered in a shallow voice. "Can you please do that for me?"

"What!" Ishani started. "But, no... You can't right now. Ranveer, you need to get better before returning home... it's not possible now."

He smiled. "I can't expect a slightest thing from anyone, right? Maa, Baba, you, Puneet. All are same." He turned his back to her while Ishani felt at unease and moved closer to him.

She placed her hand on Ranveer's shoulder who did not respond to her touch, and lay with his back on her side. "This demand is so stupid and childish, Ranveer. We cannot do anything in this case... not until the doctors agree themselves."

He turned to her, his eyes gleaming lightly in the soft glow of the room. "Go, and talk to them," he said.

"They wouldn't agree."

"I don't have to stay in the hospital for the treatment anymore," he said. "The rest can easily be followed at home. Don't you think so?"

Ishani shook her head. Ranveer and his stubbornness.

* * *

What scheme did Ranveer apply in front of the doctors, Ishani could not tell, but the result was what he exactly had wanted. As soon as doctor Gregson emerged from Ranveer's ward, he had a warm smile on his face and he called Ishani to his cabin. Upon arriving there, he mentioned to her that Ranveer could be discharged from the hospital in the next two days but there would be some side-effects of the treatment that would fade away gradually but might bother them in the initial days of his discharge. Rest, he assured, would be handled by the doctors of the hospital themselves.

Ishani assured him she would take care of her Ranveer properly.

"You must be happy now," she said to Ranveer as he sat there in the room, staring out of the door blankly. Ishani still visited him regularly but his behavior did not change. More than anything, it remained resolute as long as she was with him. The feeling of hopelessness not yet left her, but the life returning in Ranveer's eyes gave her strength as well. He was her strength after all!

"When can I leave?" he asked, speaking for the first time since she came to him this evening.

"Tomorrow evening," she smiled. "I'm so happy, Ranveer... finally... everything will be alright!" Her eyes shone as she looked at him, and she could tell his features lightened as she spoke, but he said nothing else.

"Ishani, can I stay alone for some time?" he asked, and Ishani's speech came to an abrupt end. He somewhere meant to make himself look rude, but failed terribly at the attempt.

"Of course," she said, standing up, and smiling broadly as if his rudeness had not dampened her spirit at all. "The doctors said you'll be needing some proper rest and checkups before they discharge you."

Ishani walked towards the exit of the room, but before exiting the threshold, she turned back and planted a surprised kiss on his forehead. She ruffled his hair as he stared at her, shocked, before getting out of the moment. Ishani smiled. He tried making appear things as if nothing had happened but that look on his face said suggested otherwise.

"You can never change, Mr. Vaghela!" she whispered, getting out of the ward.

* * *

"It's better if you stay for two more days, bhaiya," Ishani said, looking at Sharman. "We'll be leaving tomorrow, and I'll need you and Pratiek right now..."

Sharman smiled at his sister. "Ishani," he said, "the worst has passed and you and Ranveer both have survived through this. You think there's anything worse that can happen? Worst has gone! And there's something important back at home too."

Ishani noticed a blush on his face.

"Important?"

"Yes, she..."

"She?" Ishani teased. "Oh, now I understand...well, two more days, please? What's her name?"

"Samira," Sharman answered. "And you are the first person to know about this."

Ishani's face gleamed with happiness and she smiled. "Congrats, bhaiya! But could you stay for one more day only? For Ranveer and me? I'm sure he will be glad to see you and Pratiek stay here."

Before Sharman could say anything more, Pratiek entered the scene, panting.

"What happened, Pratiek? Are you alright?" Ishani asked.

"She's right, Sharman bhai," he said. "And I have cancelled our flight tickets. We'll be leaving the day after tomorrow. Do you think it's alright to leave all of it like this? Leave our sister alone?"

Sharman chuckled. "Ah, so you've grown up as well."

"Why do you people treat me like a baby all the time? I'm not so anymore," Pratiek cried and Sharman and Ishani laughed.

"Of course you're not!" Sharman said, and turned to Ishani. "Ishani, I think one more day wouldn't do any harm. We will leave once Ranveer goes safely home tomorrow."

"Thank you, bhaiya!"

Sharman and Pratiek left, leaving Ishani in her thoughts. She saw Kailash and Amba off who reluctantly left that day, given their son was doing now better and they could talk to him as well, but due to their own health issues and old age, Ishani made sure they took proper rest. Matters between her cousins and Amba were not yet resolved, for she still refused to listen to them, or even Ishani, for that matter.

"For how long can you carry this grudge, Amba?" her husband asked her, to which she only answered she didn't need sympathy of anyone who were once the cause of her son's miseries. Their fake concerns were not a matter of concern for her, and she would rather keep him away from them from now on.

Ishani's thoughts went back to her mother and all the events that had taken place before she left that day. Sharman and Pratiek did not know much about why her behavior had changed, but it was now clear that her mother knew about the incidents that occurred after her and now was very much aware of everything; and so were her entire family. But the truth was, no one cared even now. Were Amba's calculations right about her family?

"They don't even care about you, Ishani, how do you expect them to bother with anyone else?" she had said last night and Ishani could not help but wonder if it was true.

Did her mother really know about Ranveer's condition when she had last met him?

Ishani shivered as the cold air rushed towards her cruelly. The question hitting her with an insane coldness. Her mother didn't believe in love, but had she turned so cold hearted that...? Ishani dared not think, and in her heart, prayed she was wrong. But was she?

The only one who had really asked about her and Ranveer was Gauri, and was happy for her.

"I knew you both loved each other," she had said on phone a day before. "Since your message about the incidents of that day in our house, and breakup with Chirag... I felt I'm happy for you both, and will pray no other villain enters your love story anymore. You two have seen enough already!"

Ishani had giggled at this. "Our story probably wouldn't exist without villains," she had said, amused.

"It's rare you get what you love, Ishani," she advised, before disconnecting the call. "And never ever let him go."

"I won't."

How could she let him go?

* * *

The next day arrived quickly, the formalities done by Ishani and Puneet already made the process easier to discharge Ranveer out of the hospital.

"Don't strain yourself physically anything, Mr. Ranveer, for atleast next 3 weeks," Mr. Gregson said before signing the papers, and smiled. "You still aren't allowed to speak too much, and it will be better if you do avoid that as well. And for the rest, as you have been told, you must follow that."

Ranveer kept quiet, without giving any idea to what his thoughts really were, and Ishani herself found it harder to conceive them as she looked at him.

"I would like to talk to Miss Ishani now," the doctor said and Puneet escorted Ranveer out of the room, leaving Ishani now with the doctor.

And when only she remained there in the cabin, the doctor took out the rest of the reports and handed them over to Ishani.

"They're the final reports of his treatment in our hospital. We're both glad and surprised by how well he has done since past few days... and now I'm also glad to say that he can be discharged from here." He smiled.

"Doctor, he's completely fine, is he not?" Ishani said, fidgeting the bracelet in her wrist listlessly and looking at the doctor in anticipation.

"Well, yes..." he started reluctantly, but fell silent for a while before speaking again. "There are bound to remain some symptoms of pineoblastoma even after his surgery. As I told you, cancer cells never truly die, and can recur after few months and sometimes after years, so the patients have to be already careful. And sometimes there will be some fits of unusualness as well, but they will fade away with time."

"What about the rest of the treatment you had recommended, Mr. Gregson?"

"No, no, don't worry about that! He can visit us thrice a week for the rest of the checkups. Anything else?"

She wanted to ask something more, but wondered if it was the right time or the doctors would really bother with the information since something always remained hidden from her eyes about which she was thoroughly clueless, but pondering at the situation, she chose to stay silent. "No, nothing now. Thank you." She smiled and left.

* * *

By the evening things were arranged and Ishaani, holding Ranveer's hand in hers, brought him out of his ward and headed to the ground floor. He wore a deep blue shirt and black jeans while Ishani donned a simple white salwar-kameez, her hairs set loose on her shoulders. They kept silent, only their brushing fingers against each other doing the talking, making their hearts beat irregularly. Ranveer suddenly halted as they came towards the elevator, his expressions unreadable, and looked at her. Was he afraid? She could not guess.

"Let's go," she said, noticing him looking at her while he, slightly twisting his lips in a smile, slowly sidled beside her like a child. His stiff features softened a little as they reached down and headed towards the car that awaited them on the front gate. Amba and Kailash already waited there, while Puneet followed her and Ranveer behind. Sharman and Pratiek stood next to Amba and Kailash as they all beamed at their sight. Ranveer, unintentionally, squeezed Ishani's hand while she tightened her grip on his. _I'll never leave you._ As a reaction to her attempt, he winced and before anything else could be said, Amba took Ranveer in her arms, thanking God, and kissing his forehead while Kailash greeted him jovially. Sharman and Pratiek waved a hello from the distance while Ranveer only looked at Ishani, his eyes questioning and lost. She nodded her head, but nothing else was said.

"Sir, please..." Puneet gestured Ranveer and Ishani to the car as they settled on their respective seats, and he on the front one next to the driver's one. Kailash, Amba, Pratiek and Devarsh followed them in the next one. Ishani saw Ranveer lean back as he sighed, but did not look at her. What were his thoughts, she longed to know.

The car began its journey to RV mansion and Ishani felt her own heart flutter suddenly. So much had happened in these days and neither she nor Ranveer knew where to go from this place... what their future had written and where their life led from this destination. Despite everything, she knew she wanted to spend her life with him, and he had to know that. He couldn't torture her silently for whatever the reason he was doing do.

The journey back home was almost silent, only Puneet often speaking, asking if everything was alright with Ranveer and at his approval, falling silent.

Ishani too leaned back, watching out of the window as her life played once again in front of her eyes, fond memories returning back and providing a richly needed solace. The wave of nostalgia suddenly hit her, crashing against her vulnerable senses and somewhere drawing a soft smile upon her face. Her fingers accidently touched Ranveer's and she was jolted out of her thoughts and looked at him only to find him Staring at her already, but aloofness in his features more evident than ever.

She smiled at him and felt his eyes glisten with pain as he looked away. He retracted his hand away from hers and gulped.

"Everything will be alright, Ranveer," she said, smiling softly. His looks did not change.

* * *

Around 9 in the evening they reached the RV Mansion and, despite his fierce protests, Ranveer was rushed to his room to take rest.

"Your dinner will be sent to you right away," Amba told him, and Pratiek led him to his room. Ranveer could tell he was awed to see the things and, smiled.

"Wow, Ranveer! This is all yours!"

Ranveer smiled lightly and continued to walk. "Yes," he answered, without further elaboration.

"This is amazing! Ishani was always right about you..." he continued but fell silent seeing change in Ranveer's pained expressions. "Come, you shouldn't stress so much, Ranveer. Otherwise Ishani will murder me."

Pratiek, not knowing the way to his room, followed Ranveer and after dropping him safely there, he turned when Ranveer's voice suddenly stopped him.

"Pratiek, please tell Sharman and... Ishani to stay here tonight," he said slowly.

"No, Ranveer..." Pratiek protested but fell silent at the look in Ranveer's eyes. Who really stood in front of the glaring gaze of RV's? "All right, I'll tell Sharman bhai and he'll have better to say. And it's so kind of you, Ranveer... after whatever we did to you... you still..."

"Come on, Pratiek. I don't like this nervous boy that you are. I like that foodie Pratiek that loves to talk about food and only food! In these days, you've devolved yourself way too much... you look so weak!"

Pratiek chuckled nervously. Did Ranveer really joke? A positive revelation, indeed. "Yeah, and now Devarsh won't call me Motu and Ruchika will also accept my proposal. Isn't that amazing?"

Ranveer smiled. "Definitely!"

As Ranveer began to talk properly, Pratiek sat beside him, talking about the old times, both avoiding the matters regarding their last meeting. Certainly it wasn't the right time to talk about that... not when Ranveer had forgiven them all and held no grudges or hatred for them anymore. How time passed neither knew.

"Pratiek, what are _you_ doing here?" Ishani's voice abruptly brought their conversation to an end, her hands full of a tray of food, their aroma making it harder for Pratiek to wait any longer. "Go, and have your dinner now. I'm sure your tummy is grumbling terribly for hours since your mouth has been silent for too long."

Ishani did not realize instantly, but suddenly Ranveer laughed at her remark and waved at Pratiek, wishing him the good night.

She looked at him now and sat beside him. "What happened?"

"Ishani, you're sometimes too much! Scared the poor soul for no reason," he said, laughing.

Ishani raised her eyebrows. "And what is it that makes you laugh?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just the way you said it, kind of reminded me of..."

"Of?"

He hesitated, but at Ishani's glare cleared his throat. "Well, of... Sunny Deol."

"What?" Ishani shrieked, her eyes glaring into his deeply while he cowered hesitantly.

"Now, look... you are..." he said and laughed softly again. Ishani could not help but join in the laughter.

"I love it when you laugh like this," she said, while Ranveer's smile faltered immediately. "I have waited for so long to see single smile on your face... and it seems an entire era has passed since I last saw you laugh."

He looked down and his lips curved in small smile that Ishani did not like.

"I wish this smile reaches your eyes too," she whispered. "Now, have something for dinner, Ranveer."

"I'm not hungry," he protested.

"You are no superhuman either," Ishani snapped. "Plus, there's nothing you wouldn't like. I made mushrooms for you!"

"Ishani, I don't-" he said, but she interrupted him.

"I know you are not very fond of them, but they're good for your health!" Ishani served him the dinner.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'll have my share once you are done. And I'm not hungry either."

"Of course! You are the robot," Ranveer said and laughed again. Ishani glared at him but her expressions turned into those of fondness as their eyes met.

"Keep smiling." She sighed. "I'm happy you are back, Ranveer."

"So am I," he replied, his voice lost.

Ranveer insisted her for dinner that Ishani denied again and again, but at his insistence had to give in. After they finished their dinner, one of the servants cleared the room and Ishani and Ranveer thanked him, while he bowed politely and left.

"So." Ishani turned to look at Ranveer. "It's time you do sleep now. The day has been a tiring one especially for you."

"You suffered so much, Ishani," Ranveer said, looking at the window and continuing as if he had not heard her at all. His voice was low. "You didn't have to go through any of this... you deserve better. You always have."

"And what would you have done had you been at my place?" she asked, her voice kind but stern.

Ranveer smiled guiltily and looked at her. "You know better."

"So do you."

He kept quiet.

"I only want to ask one thing," Ishani said after a while, and looking at him, found he was already staring at her. "Why did you not talk to me in the hospital these days? You felt so distant... just like when we had met months ago here in London. I hated that."

He hesitated a little. "I... just... didn't think..."

"That you will never make it after all that happened?"

Ranveer withdrew his gaze away while Ishani moved closer to him, her palms finding their way to the either side of his cheeks. "Look at me, Ranveer," she whispered slowly. "What is it? What's wrong?" She could feel his warm breath falling on her face softly as he looked at her again.

"Nothing," he managed to say, feeling his eyes glide down to her lips. Somehow, he looked up as her teary eyes met his and he felt his heart skip in his chest. _How could he feel the same after all those years?_

Ishani brought her face closer to him and their foreheads touched, their eyes closed, their breaths erratic, their hearts insanely vulnerable and souls yearning for a comfort nowhere else but found only in each others' arms. He felt her head nestle on his chest, soft sobs leaving her lips and his fingertips finding their way to her hair, tucking the strands back behind her ear. He wrapped his arms around her as she moved incredibly closer to him as if the slightest distance between them would tear them unbearably apart for worse. He slowly tried retracting his arms away but they seemed to be resisting themselves and would not budge away, instead, he found them circle around her waist tightly. How could one fight against their deepest desires anyway?

"Ishani?" he said softly, caressing her back while she only nodded. "You, too, are tired. Go and take some rest. It's already late."

She looked at him once again, her eyes glistening with tears, and her grip on his shirt stronger than ever. "Why does it not feel all right, Ranveer? Why everything feels so incomplete... so lost?"

"Everything will be alright," he answered, and a reluctant smile passed through his lips. Why did his smile not look real? Why his touches felt restraining themselves even now? What was wrong with him? Ishani could only question herself and none of them would be answered.

"As long as you have with me, everything itself will be alright," she said confidently, stressing on each word, while she felt him shudder. "We'll never part now..." She needed not say anything more. He smiled as her own lips curved into one.

"What amuses you so much all the time?"

"You." She smiled. Either it was the effect of the night and her drowsiness or something was actually different about him, but she could not deny that in the blue shirt he wore, he looked incredibly handsome. She wondered how he would react if she told him this but that blush on his face would be worth an attempt.

"Me?"

"You look great," she whispered in his ear, while he, surprised, looked at her as if she had mentioned something he had never heard before. A mischievous smile crossed her face while Ranveer smiled shyly.

"Don't be so stupid, Ishani," he answered. "Lack of sleep and rest has really gotten in your brain. You do truly need some sleep."

Ishani truly did as a soft yawn left her lips and she smiled; and reluctantly separating herself from him, she stood up. To her surprise, the sky appeared blanketed in the thick dark clouds, no star visible in the least, and the air dense. The garden below was a heaven.

"It's so different today," she said, looking back at him, and he smiled.

"It indeed is," he agreed. "But there's something more..." He looked at her as if to find his answer but she shrugged her shoulders and began drawing the curtains back into their place.

"In case it rains at night, it won't bother you," she said, and tucked the blanket upto him. For a moment there was a strong urge to kiss his forehead, but the way he behaved recently these days, she chose resist it and turned back to leave.

"Ishani..." She heard him say and she looked back. "Can you stay for a more while, please?" Butterflies suddenly danced in her belly, and she, trying to hide her insane excitement, sat back beside him. To keep the nervousness at bay, she breathed deeply, and wondered if he noticed any of her antics and what would he think of them. "Are you all right?" His voice surprised her and she opened her eyes.

"Yes. Sometimes... things go beyond your abilities and you can't do anything about them. That's what is happening to me," she confessed, and smiled nervously.

He sat up, leaning his back on the pillow and looked into her eyes intensely. "I want to thank you for everything you did for me... Maa told me everything that happened when I wasn't there. She really likes you. And I'm sorry for my behavior all this time in the hospital. I never meant to..." His voice faltered as her eyes glared at him.

Ishani raised her eyebrows as another set of thoughts blurred her vision. Since when the things were to be so formal between them? While in her thoughts, she felt him lean towards her and gently plant a kiss on her forehead, his hands cupping her cheeks. Her eye involuntarily closed as he lingered his lips there for a while before slightly retracting them back. Ishani blinked lightly, the dancing butterflies now more agitated than ever, her heart racing wildly while a blush crept over her face when she found him staring at her, his eyes ablaze with a passion she had never witnessed before. It felt frightening.

What kind of storm was approaching them _now_?

"Ranveer-" she tried to say something, her eyes staring intently into his, but words melted in her mouth as she saw him leaning closer towards her until the distance between them was blurred with the sounds of their breaths; and in a while, she felt his lips gently collide with hers, as her own descended into his, softly, tenderly and her grip on his neck involuntarily tightening slightly harder. Suddenly the sound of the rainfall began reaching their ears as if the long remaining bondage of longing between the heaven and the earth had been shattered, and eventually the heaven had decided to kiss the earth, making her his own with all the passion he could muster in that moment. Ishani held onto Ranveer closely and tightly, their hearts beating fiercely against their chests as the kiss grew deeper and deeper. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as a sweet pain stung her heart, but she did not stop. She did not want to. And nor did he. The rain fell harder outside as he deepened the kiss, tasting her lips intensely, softly until they could not breathe. One last time Ranveer left a peck on her lips before they separated and Ishani looked at the floor, a wide smile on her lips, her cheeks red.

She withdrew her arms away from him and then embraced him tightly as if living all the lost moments in the shadow of misery in that one moment. As if there might not be a tomorrow. He responded, wrapping his arm around her tightly, and lovingly caressing her back, and rested his head on her shoulder. The rain had subsided, leaving behind the fragrant breeze of the night.

"I want to sleep, Ranveer," she said, without stirring or getting up, while he only smiled, tucking her hair back once again.

"I know you are tired," he whispered in her ears, but she did not respond back. "Ishani?"

She kept quiet, her light snores now reaching him quietly as her body slumped against his.

He smiled as he _saw_ her now. She had fallen asleep in his arms.


	64. Chapter 64

**Hey, all! Finally this update comes sooner. Sighs. I won't say more... just read and find out. Needless to say, my life depends on this update!**

* * *

 **Chapter 64**

Ranveer made several attempts to separate himself from Ishani but in vain, given her arms tightly clung onto him as if her entire life depended on it and she was unaware of it. He felt his head ache, the weariness eventually taking its toll over him as he rubbed his temple in hope to stay awake for a more while but the room about him, against his wishes, only spun rapidly, making him slowly groan in pain. Gradually, he leaned back and pushed Ishani upto him as her head now rested on his chest, but he dared not waking her.

Long time passed and he remained seated on his place, Ishani sleeping peacefully in his arms, her warm breath sending shiver down his spine. He closed his eyes, and slowly stroked her hair, and it was then when Ishani stirred.

"Ishani?" he said, but she had again fallen asleep. But to Ranveer's relief, her right arm this time hung down and slowly pulled it up, taking her in his arms, and settled her on the bed. He covered her in the blanket and stood up, walking towards the couch that sat comfortably on a distance, and settled himself on it. His eyes followed the peacefully sleeping Ishani and the memories of her last visit few weeks ago flicked in his mind. She was such a child back then! He smiled. "Read me this book, Ranveer!" she had said in her usual childlike tone, and at his confused look, she had only giggled adorably, making him smile as well. That's what she always did. Always made him smile when the pain clung onto him interminably, and he was thankful to God for that.

But few things were meant to exist in the thoughts and dreams only. Fairy tales never came true, did they? But only if their fragile hearts could understand.

He shifted his gaze to another side, the stirring curtains revealing a heavenly view to the garden as he walked towards the window and drew them aside. The trees stirred slowly, gently swaying at the rhythm of the wind and their wet leaves glistening in the white and golden radiance of the lamps that dimly radiated the light through their dim abodes. Sleep that had threatened him until a while ago left him as well as he leaned his head on the icy windowpane, feeling the breeze hit his face coldly. It might rain again, he thought, as the clouds grumbled once more darkly in the sky, and soon enough, the downpour came gently plunging down and wetted him in a while.

"God, it's..." he said, and closed the window hurriedly, drawing the curtains back into their place. "Ishani was right."

He returned to sofa and sank down upon it, lost in thoughts, and in a while amid the pitter-patter of the falling rain, he fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

The rain still continued to fall but the dawn was close, yet the dark had not gone completely. Ishani opened her eyes as a pleasant dream passed her over and then faded into the mists of another one of which she had no inkling as the memory of the reality crossed her mind and she blushed.

At the oddity of the room, she could have shouted aloud but in the room she was right now, literally suppressed any feeling of shock that she could feel. Her eyes sleepily traced the room and she realized she hadn't left the place she had supposedly fallen asleep in. She remembered being with Ranveer... but if she was on his bed, where was he? She quickly got up and rubbed her eyes, and in a few seconds her eyes fell upon Ranveer who, rather uncomfortably, remained stuck on the couch. She shook her head. What was wrong with him?

Descending from the bed, she walked upto the sofa and sat beside him on the floor, thanking God that no one was yet awake; otherwise things would not have been so pleasant as they were.

As she looked at him, a small chuckle left her lips and she traced her fingers upon his face, his skin so warm. She found herself rather selfish... or maybe too needy, but she wanted him to wake up right away and take her in his arms once again, and engulf every part of hers in his being completely so that the new morning ascended with a promise of their love being free of the clutches of pain, fate and any other element keeping them apart. So that the new morning gave them a reason to go on and continue fighting.

Her eyes again followed him and she realized how weak he now looked. But now when he was back, she would make sure to take away all his pain, sufferings and misery, and fulfill all her promises that she had made to herself for his sake. Even destiny had to give up its cruelty upon them now.

The night passed, Ishani falling asleep by Ranveer's side. She couldn't leave him for the rest of the hours until dawn followed the night and the sun mounted the crimson horizon, leaving all the miseries behind in the pits of the darkness.

Even if the fairy tales did not exist for real and never came true, they could write a story of their own. Who knew fate would ultimately give up its unnecessary fights! Perhaps destiny truly had to work really hard to achieve its ultimate goals?

* * *

The morning was rather calm as Ishani came down in the dining room and realized that everyone, including Sharman and Pratiek, was already present there, and to her pleasant surprise, Amba smiled a little more and showed no apprehension at the attendance of the guests. The sounds of the laughter coming from the hall made her heart feel lighter as she climbed down the stairs. However, as she came down, Ishani found her own eyes searching for Ranveer urgently who remained silent at the table, as Pratiek spoke and others joined him in his laughter. Emily, at sighting Ishani, dragged her and made her sit next to Ranveer. Ishani felt her heart skip as her eyes met Ranveer's, and she smiled nervously.

"Come, Ishani," Pratiek said, rudely jerking her out of her reverie, and handed her over a tray of sandwiches and a glass of apple juice. Ishani looked at the sandwiches and smiled, as an old memory crossed her head when she had taken an hour to prepare a couple of sandwiches and had ended up making them the victim of her extraordinary talent that did not really go well with herself and Ranveer. She looked at Ranveer who smiled a little too. Surely, he was thinking of the same event. Despite the smile, she missed that twinkle in his eyes that had made him look so adorable that day in her house. But he was smiling at least and right now, she could not ask for more.

How great it feels to be the reason of smile of someone you love! And that made her happier.

"They're brilliant," Ranveer said, rather loudly, looking at Emily, as she nodded and smiled back. Ishani understood his tone was meant to tease her and nudged him by her elbow while he frowned at her.

"One more word and I won't spare you, Ranveer! I will make you eat all the sandwiches that I make, and without any other aid!" Ishani whispered, but too bad her voice was not low enough not to be heard by others in the room. By the time she looked up, all the eyes were turned to her and mischievously observing her.

"What?" she asked and everyone else burst into the fits of laughter while Ishani only shook her head, baffled by the event.

"We all know, Ishani, you can't even prepare a single sandwich," Sharman spoke, laughing, while Ishani shot an irritated glance at him.

"You remember, Ishani, that day at home..." Pratiek started, joining in with his brother, "when I asked you to prepare them for me and all you had done was burn the poor souls! No one could recognize what those things truly were."

Ishani fumed, but knew it was a real incident, but why they had to recall all of them now? To her sheer annoyance, both Sharman and Pratiek recounted all the stories of her bad cooking as if they were in a competition to do so and would have been awarded with a prestigious award, if won. They continued with their tales until their rants were brought to an end by Ranveer's soft voice.

"Well, I think she's not that bad either..." he spoke in between, looking at everyone and all fell silent, as they all looked at him. "Not much, but she's a brilliant cook."

"Well?" Sharman raised his eyebrows, and Pratiek imitated him, too.

Ranveer gave a sigh, and looked at Ishani. "The mushrooms you made were delicious!" he whispered and Sharman and Pratiek gasped.

"You?" they both said in unison while Ishani smiled. "I don't believe it!"

Ishani and Ranveer laughed at the timing of both the cousins as the two still looked at her, surprised. Ishani shrugged her shoulders.

"All right now," Amba interposed. "I hope we do not have to wait for the breakfast to get finished until lunch, alright? Come on, kids, finish it right away!" She left the table and walked to her room.

Ishani smiled at Ranveer as he looked at her, and she couldn't deny she wanted to hug him right away but resisted the temptation as everyone now looked at them, smiling, and Ishani whispered a "thank you" to Ranveer.

"After so many days we have even laughed," Kailash said, and sighed. "Our bad days have finally come to an end, and it couldn't be any better."

* * *

"Ishani, if you ever need us, do let me know, we're _always_ with you, alright?" Sharman said as he packed his bag and looked at her while her eyes glistened with tears.

"Take care of yourself, bhaiya. Of Maa, Baa... and everyone," she said.

"And you too, Ishani, don't stress yourself and look after yourself and Ranveer," Sharman said as they hugged the last time and came out into the hall where Pratiek, Amba, Kailash already waited. Pratiek hugged Ishani and took the blessings from Amba and Kailash, and turned to look back at her.

"It was amazing to be with you all, Ishani," he said. "We'll be there for you all the time. After all, you are our favorite sister... the only one who has the heart in our family."

"Where's Ranveer?" Sharman asked, and soon enough he popped out of his room and got down.

He did not express anything, but Ishani could guess he wished Sharman and Pratiek could stay there for a more while. But he knew their family needed them more and they couldn't stay there with them anymore. Ranveer had talked to Sharman about it who had given his own reasons and Ranveer had to grudgingly let them go.

Partings are always painful and this was no different. Sharman and Devarsh turned to look at Amba and Kailash last time as the two smiled at them softly. How had Amba come to grow fond of her cousins was a mystery to Ishani, but most of all she was glad that things were not as bitter between them as they had been few weeks ago and that most of all comforted her. Love indeed changed things for better.

"We do not deserve any forgiveness," Sharman said to Amba and Kailash, "but if any day, you do think we're worthy of it, please reconsider it, and we will always be there for all of you, Kaka. What you did for us, we cannot repay, but..."

"We do not live in the past, Sharman," Kailash said. "What is gone, is gone. Let us not think of that... Mota Bhai will be proud to have you as his successors, I'm sure. Now, come, time is flying too fast. Better you do not waste your time here already."

Amba smiled as well as they left, waving their goodbyes and sharing affectionate glances at each other. Ranveer and Ishani went to drop them to the airport and Ishani felt herself choking with tears, her heart heavy until she felt Ranveer hold her hand and squeeze it gently. She hugged him tightly and wept with her head fallen limply on his shoulder, while he let her cry, caressing her head and whispering that everything would be alright. By the time Ishani felt her tears stop, she heard Ranveer's voice, telling her that they had come home.

He helped her come out of the car and led her to her room. Amba and Kailash were not seen as Ishani climbed the stairs, her feet tired.

"Ranveer, it's wrong..." she said suddenly and turned to him. "Why are you walking on like this? You are supposed to be taking rest! Come." She took his hand in hers and led him to his room.

"Ishani, what happened?" he asked, following her quickening pace as fast as he could.

"You need rest. You have already spoiled half the routine of yours and now you better take care from now on not to."

Ranveer looked confused. She was upset until few minutes ago, what happened now? "Are you alright?"

Ishani nodded. "I'm alright, but you should be taking care of yourself."

"I'm all fine," he protested, "and already I'm getting bored all day sitting here doing nothing."

"I have its remedy too," Ishani said, and rushed to her room, returning in 5 minutes. "Take it. It's of your type." She handed him a copy of _Childhood's End_ as Ranveer looked at the book curiously.

"What is this book about?"

She shook her head, amused. "Find out yourself," she smiled. "I'm sure you're going to love it!" She smiled and left, leaving Ranveer confused and contemplating.

* * *

2 weeks passed since Sharman and Pratiek had left, but for Ishani and Ranveer things did not change except Ranveer was now more open to her, talking to her better but more than that, hiding from her. She had decided to stay back at RV Mansion and manage the things from there as Kailash and Amba insisted her to and most of all Ranveer had needed her the most that time. His condition improved gradually, medication and checkups still going on; although with the time passing, it had become harder to keep him quiet and from going to the office or doing anything abnormally harmful. The main precaution they had to take was to keep him from taking any mental stress, but without working that was precisely what he was going through.

And one day, when he could not take the thought of not being able to work anymore, he had exploded and everyone in the house had to endure the wrath of his injured anger. What more? Ishani had gone to him, though afraid like everyone else, and come out of the room 20 minutes later and by then Ranveer was silent. Finally, he had been allowed to look after his business, though from home only, and Ishani had taken upto going back to working again. No matter how busy, she always returned back home. Oh, how this house felt like _home_...

As she had expected, apart from Sharman, Pratiek and now Devarsh and Gauri, no one else had bothered even with a phone call to know about her or Ranveer, and nor did she think over it. Unsure what would she really say or tell them, she had only tried calling her mother who had not received her phone and it had been 4 days since the incident, but no call was returned. Anxiously, at times she wanted to talk to Ranveer but knew very well what his answers would be. No, she couldn't forgive her family so easily!

"Ishani?" She heard his voice and turned back from the window. "It's about Falguni Maa... she wanted to talk to you," he said hesitantly.

"She called you?" Ishani frowned.

Ranveer nodded and Ishani gave a frustrated sigh.

"Really, Ranveer? How can Maa do this?"

"Don't take it too far, Ishani. She is sorry, and wants things to make better between you two," Ranveer explained while Ishani felt having hard time in keeping the threatening tears away.

"I don' know what will I tell her after all she has done... she knew what happened to you... she was lying to me already! Maa never understood me. Never!" Ishani retorted while she saw Ranveer's features stiffen, and his eyes turning dark.

"Ishani," he said, sternly placing his hands on her shoulder, "look at me." She did. "She was just trying to protect you. Any parent will do that. Just her way of doing it was wrong... but why will she ever want anything wrong happening to you? She loves you."

"But she did not realize what she was doing to her daughter in her pride... It was not her love, Ranveer, it was her pride! Her ego and her inability to see beyond what she always perceived was true."

"She has seen worse, Ishani. She was abandoned by the man she truly loved once. Her daughters had to endure what she never wanted them to go through, and her husband, who made her feel loved and protected, passed away when she was so vulnerable... after so wrong had happened to her."

"It's stupid!"

"It's life," Ranveer answered calmly. "When you have seen through so much, and the world is so cruel on you, you do become like her... It's natural, Ishani. You have to see."

Ishani looked at him, and sighed. Why didn't he see what she felt? Why she had to compromise all the time with life?

"And by not forgiving her, you are hurting yourself so much..." he said, and a sad smile passed through his lips. "Let it go, Ishani... she is coming here tomorrow to meet you. Go and see her. Talk to her, and make things better, alright?"

Ishani turned her face away. "I don't have the heart like you. I can't forgive..."

"Here we're talking about your mother, Ishani," he interrupted sternly. "You have to see her tomorrow!"

Ishani closed her eyes resignedly, as her last encounter with her mother hit her intensely and her palms tightly clenched into fists.

"It will be alright!" his voice splintered through her thoughts softly, and before she could open her eyes, she felt her head hitting his chest and his arms around her while her own ones wrapped around him tightly. "Don't cry." He wiped her tears.

Ishani separated from him and wiped the remaining traces of tears from her face. "I don't like it when you cry, Ishani." She heard him say, and she smiled.

But it was not until when Ranveer had left did Ishani realize what he had just said. Was her mother coming here? She was coming to see _her_? Another hysteric spell of panic broke over her as she, despite her continuous attempts to keep herself calm, found her feet hitting the floor and her senses descending into painful numbness until only some failed efforts to get up and walk back to her bed were left.

* * *

Falguni did not want to come to the RV Mansion and thus requested Ishani to return back to her house for a while after she was free from her work. Reluctantly, and at Ranveer's continuous insistence, she left in the evening and smiled slightly as the familiar sight of her house welcomed her, now standing tall in the solitude of the town, the lights inside glowing radiantly.

The car halted in front of the gates and she got down, nervously picking her pace to the house. And as she entered the hall, and her senses recovered from the blinding light of the room, her eyes fell upon her mother who sat there on the sofa in silence, intently staring out of the window. Ishani quietly entered the room. At the sound of her footsteps Falguni looked up as her eyes filled with tears. Ishani felt her own heart shatter as the old woman approached her and took her in her arms gently. The old strong woman she had seen the last time they had met had disappeared and all that was left behind was a weak, fragile creature torn and worn out by the circumstances, a woman whose lips seemed to have forgotten to smile at the sight of a dear one. The woman who carried dark circles underneath her eyes as a sign of weakness and lack of sleep. The woman whose eyes now looked less dreamy and more guilty.

Who could tell she was the wife of the renowned Harshad Parekh and the mother of Ishani Parekh? She looked so broken!

"Maa," Ishani shrieked as she sprung into her mother's arms, "what have you made of yourself? What happened?"

Falguni kept quiet as Ishani wiped her tears and hugged her again tightly.

"Maa, please say something... please!" she pleaded, shaking her mother by her shoulder. "Why didn't you talk to me when I called you last time? You should've said something... anything, Maa. Why?"

Falguni wiped her tears and looked at Ishani, observing her face closely, and keeping silent as if forming proper words in her mind to speak. "I didn't think you will come, Ishani," she said at last as more tears escaped her eyes.

"Maa," Ishani said as she held onto her mother, and led her back to the couch. She knelt beside her. "Maa, what happened?"

Falguni caressed her cheeks and smiled through her tears, and then lowered her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered in a nearly inaudible voice. "I have been a horrible wife, a horrible daughter-in-law and worst of all a horrible mother. All the time my children needed me, I was stuck in my grudges, not knowing I too once belonged to the same world I was disrespecting... I would have been nothing had it not been for your Papa. And you were right, Ishani. Ranveer is just like your father... he too loves you the way your Papa loved me. Unconditionally. I'm sorry, Ishani. I'm sorry." She wept and hid her face in her hands, howling uncontrollably as Ishani felt her own heart break at her mother's wilted sight. _What had she made of herself!_

"Maa, no..." Ishani made Falguni look into her eyes. "Please don't say that... after Papa you were the cause our family remained stuck together. Baa might not value anything you do, but trust me, everyone else does and we all know it as well. Papa would be proud of you for being who you are."

Falguni remained silent and stared at Ishani. "It's strange when children behave as the grownups and we lose all our senses in our ego..." Falguni said in a calm voice, while Ishani wiped her teary face.

"Maa, let the past go. Life is too short to remember the hurtful things," she whispered. "And most of all, I'm glad that my Maa is _back_. I missed you so much all this time." Ishani hugged her mother again.

Falguni sniffed and smiled lightly. "Ishani," she said. "It's late and you should go back now."

"But, Maa, you..."

"Don't worry about me. I have my flight tomorrow back to India, and will be leaving in the afternoon."

"And Ranveer... he would want to meet you, Maa..."

"That won't be needed."

"Why?" she asked, while Falguni looked at her suggestively, and suddenly it dawned at Ishani as she stared at her mother. "You were here since yesterday, right? You didn't arrive just today."

Falguni shook her head. "I came here yesterday and met Ranveer the first. I was surprised he held no grudge or hatred for me... or anyone from our family. You were right, Ishani. You were right."

And as she said so, she took out a sheet of paper from her bag and placed it in front of Ishani.

"What is this?" Ishani asked, confused.

"Once I reached home, I found this in your Papa's files. Nobody had touched it, I'm surprised, and this was what gave me all my answers."

Ishani noticed the paper was rather simple, but unfolding it, it revealed another story to her as she looked at her mother who smiled feebly.

"Ishani," she began reading the letter as a drop of tear made its way down to her cheeks, "right now, I do not wish to give this letter to you because this is not the time. But as we know my time is drawing near, and nothing can be helped anymore, I must say this since I can take certain things to my grave. I have said this hundreds of times before and will repeat it again that you are my dearest child. My little angel. My pride and my hope in the darkest of the hour. You have only made me proud by being who you are. And, I want to apologize for any inconvenience I had caused you and will be going to, but whenever you need your Papa, just look into your heart. I'll be right there with you all the time, looking at you, and smiling at what my Ishani is going to achieve in her future.

It's a miracle that Baa has not made a scene about my will and I cannot be more thankful for anything right now. I have bestowed this responsibility of my business to you because I know you can do it. I have seen you fight when others choose to give up. This is another reason I believe you will be my most trusted successor and will look after everything I hold dear to my heart.

Coming further, I have an important matter to discuss with you, and I do so hoping I am not making a wrong decision right now. My senses do not work the way they used to and nor does my swill. And as I write this letter to you, I feel my hands shake, not knowing how this particular portion is going to turn out.

You deserve to know the truth, even if it's after I'm no more to clarify the things. But you do deserve to know that your Papa has been wrong in his judgments and reading people. Ranveer. Yes, he is the right name that crosses your mind. 3 weeks ago I met him. He had come to my office in the afternoon. That boy is something... He is exactly what you can expect from someone like him to be. I have had my own share of mistakes and guilt, and our last meeting washed all of it away. I don't know what had happened to me when I handed him and his family to the police, but I'm glad that I will not die with the burden of having betrayed the trust of Kailash, Amba and Ranveer. They all had devoted themselves to us, following what their ideals were, but we failed. I could never apologize to them and I'm afraid I never will.

I had confronted Disha and Baa after that night when you all had been to the exhibition and your mother to her friend's house. I couldn't believe what I had done, but my mother and daughter doing something as abominable as accusing 3 innocent people had left me with nothing to hope or live for. The death had seemed so close that day, Ishani. So close! But it was you who had returned and had informed the doctors and had looked after me. I wasn't sure how to tell you. Ranveer had made me promise not to tell you anything about him. Though all he had wanted before he left was that you must not hate him... that was his only wish. Thank God you didn't.

Every day I wanted to muster courage to say something, but then it was too late. You had a life and I hoped you would have better of it. I did not want to burden you with any guilt and nor did Ranveer. And that was why we both chose to hide the truth from you.

But above all, I always prayed you and Ranveer met sometime again before it would really be too late. By the time that happens (if at all), I will not be there to know, but I would always wish, hope and pray that you and Ranveer do meet again and the destiny stops playing its cruel games on both of you.

I'm afraid I must go now, for the time is coming close... and I cannot stay or write more to you. There are many things I would have loved to share with you, but life is always too short for one thing or another.

In the end, I will only say that I wish you all the happiness in life and will pray you achieve everything you deserve. I love you, Ishani. And don't forget, whatever happens, your Papa will always be there by your side, in your heart.

Love,

Your father."

Ishani wiped the tears away as she stared at the letter for 5 minutes and felt them again burn into her eyes. Before she could say anything, she felt her mother come close and take her in a warm embrace.

Ishani wept openly for a long, long time as her head dropped to her mother's shoulder and her hands clutched the paper tightly. Why didn't he take her away with him, too? From all the miseries, pain and the battles she was tired to fight... why couldn't she be with her father?

"How did you find it, Maa?" she asked Falguni after sometime.

Falguni shrugged her shoulders. "Something didn't feel right when I left you... I went to your Papa's office and saw through his old files, and after a while found this letter. No wonder he had asked everyone not to touch it ever, and we never did. Until now."

Ishani nodded. Words were could not suffice to express what she felt or what was it she wanted to, if at all. Her father knew all along and had kept quiet due to a promise made to Ranveer. How could these men be the way they were? So perfect!

"Ishani, it's time you go back... Ranveer will be waiting for you," Falguni said, bringing Ishani out of her thoughts and caressing her head lovingly. Ishani nodded.

"Maa, I can stay here with you..."

"No, you are more needed there, and we will talk tomorrow, right? Go now, it's already late."

Ishani sighed. A part of her felt torn. She couldn't leave her mother when she was so vulnerable and shattered, but Ranveer needed her as well, and now more than ever.

"Will you be alright?" she asked her mother.

"I'm feeling much better, Ishani, and you should go back."

Reluctantly, Ishani stood up and hugged her mother last time as she left the house, and drove the car away.

Why did sometimes life have to be so hard on people?

* * *

As Ishani entered the hall of the RV Mansion, she found it to be unexpectedly silent. Not even the sound of the rustling leaves nearby could be heard. Why did this silence feel so frightening?

She quietly made her way to Ranveer's room to see if he were asleep, but before she could even take the first step, Amba's soft voice made her halt in her tracks.

"Ishani," she said, and Ishani turned back.

"Kaki," Ishani said, unsure how to start the conversation, "you were supposed to be asleep by now. Please take some rest."

"How was your meeting with your mother?" Amba stared at her vacantly, her expressions unreadable.

Ishani gasped while Amba's face glinted with a kind but sad smile. "Kaki... it was good," Ishani said, fidgeting her bracelet as if to keep herself into the present that so gracefully threatened to slip away any moment.

"I want to talk to you," Amba said. "It's urgent."

Ishani nodded, and followed Amba to her own room and sat as she indicated her to.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, while Amba's face glowed in the light radiance of the room.

Amba took a deep breath and slowly began. "I have been waiting for all day to talk to you about this, Ishani."

Ishani nodded.

"Do you love Ranveer?"

"Of course!" she said, louder and more fiercely than she had intended to. "I do, Kaki. But why...?"

"If I say marry him, will you?"

Ishani looked at Amba, agape, her eyes wide and her mouth opened, and the spoken words hitting her appallingly.

"Kaki, what... why? He needs to get better first... are you alright?"

"Will you marry him or not?" Amba repeated again, as if Ishani had not spoken at all.

"Kaki..."

"Or the thought that he once worked for you still has a space in your heart?" Amba said, her voice resigned.

"No, not at all!" Ishani shrieked. How could she ever think of Ranveer like that? "I love him, and as soon as he gets better, we will marry... Trust me, Kaki."

"Ishani, you know, you are the only one that can keep him alive when he doesn't want to, right?" Amba's voice grew more desperate and urgent.

Ishani nodded her head. "I know, but are you alright? Kaki?"

Amba smiled. A soft relieved smile that crossed her lips. But what was wrong with her?

And before Ishani could think of anything else, Amba took out a pair of bangles and slipped them in her wrists.

"I had saved them for my daughter in law," she said. "But never knew that you will be the one receiving them... they are not as expensive-"

"They're perfect, Kaki," Ishani interposed. "They _are_ perfect."

"I cannot thank you enough," Amba said as she stood up.

"You don't have to..."

"It's late, Ishani," Amba said. "Go and take some res."

"Kaki," Ishani called and Amba turned back. "I have never seen Ranveer the way the world did. And I never will."

Amba came to Ishani and hugged her tightly. "He is acting stupid these days, and only you know how to make things better."

Ishani remained vacant as Amba left her room, and then she collapsed on the bed, her eyes staring at the ceiling above vacuously, and hundreds of restless thoughts running through her mind. She turned over, too tired to keep her eyes open when suddenly her mind rushed back to Ranveer.

He must be asleep by now, but she could atleast see him from a distance.

* * *

Ishani walked into Ranveer's room, medical equipments that were not there when she had left in the morning, arranged in the room, as her eyes fell on his sleeping form. She came closer and sat beside him, taking his hand in hers and kissed it. Silence of the house still stung her.

She immediately regretted doing so as his face turned towards her, and an involuntary gasp left her lips. "Ranveer?" she managed to say, as a small, weak smile crossed his face. It was no good. How could he become so weak all of a sudden? He was fine until a few hours ago! "What happened?" She caressed his face as he closed his eyes at her touch.

"You were supposed to be asleep right now."

"So were you," she answered. "What's wrong, Ranveer?"

He turned his face away.

"Ranveer?"

"Ishani, can you do me a favor?" his voice was too weak for her to remain sane.

"If it makes you happy, yes," she said urgently. Was this why Her Kaki was so upset right now?

He smiled resignedly and Ishani felt her own heart sink in despair. "It will be the biggest thing you can do for my happiness," he whispered. "I want to see you happy, you know that?"

Ishani's lips quivered as she struggled to form more words. Why was he talking so strange now? "I know," she whispered, unable to look at him as a tear left her eye.

"And I will never do anything that's not good for you, you do know that, right?"

Ishani nodded her head again, and he smiled.

"You trust me, right?"

"I do!" Ishani said impatiently, restlessness now taking over her diminishing senses. "What's wrong with you, Ranveer? Why, instead of taking your care, you are talking this rubbish?" She did not mean to be reprimanding, but with the look in his eyes, she did not mind doing so.

Ranveer gulped slowly and Ishani felt he was having hard time in doing that. She held his hand tightly, but kept quiet. After few minutes, Ranveer spoke again.

"Please do me a favor, Ishani..." he pleaded as Ishani nodded her head. "Please leave me. Forever. Go back to India... to Falguni Maa... and get settled there... You will do this for me, Ishani? I trust you..." his voice faltered and she saw him gently close his eyes.

Ishani stared at him, as she felt her heart shatter _again_ , its beats painfully irregular as if once again it was crushed against the ponderous weight of the torture when all it wanted was to blow apart with each _favor_ he had asked for her to do.


	65. Chapter 65

**Hey, all! Well, my apologies for the unwanted delay, but I'm glad this chapter got done finally, otherwise I'd have ended up in a mental asylum somewhere in the country. xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 65**

Ishani wiped her tears, hot sun burning vehemently on her face, as each word of her conversation with Ranveer rang in her ears with fierce lucidity again and again whispering the echoes of a pain that would not go away. "Go back! Go back to your mother..." His quietest of the words had managed to wound her heart the deepest still throbbed maliciously in her ears.

 _Go back?_ How could one abandon the only strand of the hope of their remaining life that kept them even alive and walk away just like that? How could he even think she would ever leave him for whatever reasons he had? She already regretted her one decision of years ago, but she could not let the same thing happen again now. Not at all!

Why did his eyes suddenly turn so cold that no warmth could melt the pain she had realized in them in that moment? Their argument had come to an end with him falling asleep- or at least closing his eyes to pretend so, so that she would not say anything more. But all she had done was yell at him, telling him she was not going anywhere else anymore. But he had not opened his eyes or shown any sign of having heard her.

Oh, and if he really wanted her away, why did he not look into her eyes and then say all that? He was the worst liar one could have the fortune to meet.

He was an idiot! Mood swings! But were they? She needed to know what her heart always feared and why. What was it she had been missing all along? She needed all her answers and confusions to get cleared or they would ruin the remaining sanity of her mind any moment now. She needed to know why Ranveer maintained this distance between them despite being unable to do so all the time, and why still a part of him remained away from her... hidden from her so that not even she could reach out for him. She needed her peace of mind back. She needed her Ranveer back. She needed her reason to be alive back. Everything had been a chaos and her heart at the worst unease, and the changed behavior of Ranveer's only made it all worse.

Her car now instead of going to her mother's place, turned to the passage the building of London Bridge Hospital overlooked from the distance and she jerked her car right towards the hospital hurriedly. She had visited it all the time with Ranveer and was very much familiar with all the issues about it... except one, of course!

"Mr. Gregson," she breathed as her feet halted at the reception and the woman at the duty stared at her apparently visible scruffy form. "I want to meet Dr. Gregson!"

She smiled, a professional smile. "Please sit. He's busy in an urgent meeting right now. As soon as he turns up, I will inform you."

Ishani sat down on one of the chairs in the hall, her eyes constantly wandering to and fro lest Dr. Gregson escaped her sight long before she could have her time, and it was not until 45 minutes later did she notice him walking out of the passage which led to his cabin.

"Doctor Gregson!" she called out from behind before the receptionist could even gesture her about his arrival, and the old man turned back.

"Yes?" He looked at her curiously as she advanced further.

"Doctor, I want to talk to you..." she said. "It's urgent!"

"What is it?"

"About Ranveer."

"I'm afraid, Miss, I'm quite busy right now, and anyway, we cannot reveal our patients' details to the outsiders."

"I'm not an outsider," Ishani answered. "Please, I need your help!"

"But it's against the rules of the hospital and we cannot break them."

"Aren't 'rules' made to make things easier for the patients? You are making it difficult for us," Ishani said, trying to pretend confident that she probably did not feel. Instead, the place of nervousness was taken by curiosity and a desire to know the answers of her questions.

"We have been trusted not to reveal anything to anyone," the doctor said calmly. "No outsider, I'm afraid."

Ishani looked at him uneasily for a few seconds and then spoke. "I'm his fiancée and you must let me know, doctor. We'll be marrying in the next 2 weeks," she said confidently.

Mr. Gregson was taken aback by this revelation as he eyed her, confused for a while and then spoke. "I think we can discuss about his condition in my cabin," he said, and Ishani followed him there. "So, what is it you want to know?"

"I'm sure you do know all of it, Doctor," Ishani said, now tone of sadness taking over her inquisitiveness. "His behavior. His mood swings... his immaturity at times... all of which is not him at all! Are these the side effects of the surgery or is it something more that I don't know?"

"That happens, Miss Parekh, and many patients serve worse than him and barely survive the depression and mental stress! It's more than normal for the patients at this stage post their surgery."

"No," Ishani answered, remembering his changed behavior since last night. "With him... it's different. I don't know why, but he seems mortally afraid of something. It's something as if he is hiding something from all of us. From his parent, from me... from his friends. You are the doctor and know better, sir. Please tell me what it is! Why do you always hesitate when I talk about him? I mean, it's clear from your face you want to end this conversation right away. Doesn't it indicate you do know what we don't?" Ishani's voice grew more and desperate as she saw Mr. Gregson trying not to make an eye contact with her and his hands clasped with each other on the table.

As a sign of his helplessness, he shook his head and stared at Ishani for a while, without uttering a word for some time. Then he spoke. "He is afraid," Mr. Gregson answered calmly. "The diagnosis of the patients is always not fruitful for many of them. Not even the surgery completely. However, in case of Ranveer, we got to know of it in its nearly early stages, but the delay in his treatment had been against him that should have been avoided completely. He is afraid, and I'm sorry to say, rightly so. The patients of the pineal tumor are extremely rare, and thus their stats are not easily found. From our own hospital, we have had 4 patients in last 10 years; 2 of which lived for about 5-7 years, one for 2 and another died within 6 months since he had refused to carry on with the treatment due to high expanses."

Ishani felt her fists tightening on the edge of the table as she struggled to keep herself composed now and breathed twice deeply to keep her mind clear of any confusion. But thoughts still swarmed in her head.

Was she being so ignorant that she never bothered with this little obvious aspect? Of course cancer patients rarely lived long after they were diagnosed... not all, but most. But her Ranveer was different. He wasn't like those that would give up on life just like that! She shook her head to keep these thoughts away and sighed.

"Are these the obvious results?" Ishani asked, her voice heavy.

"Actually, the results are not enough to determine whether it's obvious or not. But so far, it's been noticed the consequences vary from patients to patients. And RV is my friend. I will do anything to keep him safe, Ishani. Trust me, try to understand his psychology, he is going through a lot of emotional and mental turmoil that must not be avoided right now."

"Is he really not supposed to live long? Is he really supposed to _die_?" Ishani asked, her words completely choking her voice in her throat. What was wrong with her now? Such stupid questions. He was _not going to die_!

The doctor shook his head, and smiled. "This was what he was afraid about. He had requested me never to let any information out about him otherwise his family might panic. But here you are... digging the information about his condition and slaughtering all the promises I'd made, Miss!"

"Is he still likely to get better?"

"Better than he thinks himself to be, yes."

"How long?"

"Not long, I fear. Cancer patients do not live long, Miss Parekh, though the treatment does prolong their lifetime at times considerably. And the results of pineoblastoma always vary as per the patients. I would not like to make any predictions about him right now."

Ishani felt something crack within her as her every attempt to keep herself composed now failed dauntlessly and her hands clutched the side of the table resolutely, keeping her from trembling in fear. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There was no time to fall weak now.

"For how long do we have to continue the treatment?"

"Next 6 months are the most important ones, Ms. Parekh. Take care of that," Mr. Gregson answered as he stood up. "For your Ranveer, not all is lost, but who knows... miracles do happen." He smiled as Ishani followed him as well, and shook hands with him as she left the hospital building.

So, this was what he had been hiding. His insecurities. His fear of losing her again! His wishes never to see her suffer. And she never saw it coming... or maybe she did. All the time. But she was so indulged in making sure since last few weeks that he took proper care of himself so that things got better soon enough that these aspects had barely entered her thoughts. She wanted him to get better, so that that they could have a better life from now on. But what if there was no life? Was she supposed to live without him, alone, after all this time?

Ishani shook her head, as she reached her car and sat on the driver's seat. Starting the engine, she headed towards a destination she had no idea about. The aimless wandering, her mind somewhere formed the word as uncontrollable tears gushed out of her eyes, her heart aching brutally in her chest and her eyes only forming Ranveer's image in her mind. As the car halted at the dense traffic, she leaned back on her seat, still trying to think straight. No, she couldn't go weak now. But why wouldn't the tears stop? She hurriedly wiped them away as more tears followed the previous ones. It all was to be dream. A nightmare. She was to wake up tomorrow. Nothing has happened. Ranveer is all fine. He will be fine.

But, no. The painful throbbing of her heart knew it all was real. Too real to be misunderstood to be anything anymore.

Was there no way she could help him? Save him? Could he really not fight the dangers despite him wanting to? She felt herself choking as she gulped to grasp some air. The sounds of the vehicles intensifying until her brain could form no more images either of pain or of relief and she blocked her ears to any sound that penetrated her thoughts until all fell calm.

She wiped more tears from her cheeks as a gush of hatred passed over her. She hated herself again and again for falling weak. She was _not_ supposed to do that! What would he be going through all these months with the knowledge of his life being in such a deceitfully terrifying situation? She needed to be there for him this time. And how could she forget miracles do happen?

When busy in her thoughts, she noticed the vehicles around her started crawling steadily as she now made her way to the church... a final destination her heart could follow.

* * *

The church indeed was a solace nothing else could provide in that hour as she sat silently there on a bench, wondering what life really had in store for her and Ranveer. There was a time she was given a choice of either to acknowledge his love or reject it; and unknowingly, she had chosen the ruthlessness of the latter. A choice was in front of her once again; to accept the love of a dying man and give him the life he had always deserved but remained deprived of or leave him again for whatever the reasons she could cite. She closed her eyes as her red face prickled with the sensation of the burning tears, but the flow could not be stopped anymore.

Months ago, when she was not even aware of, this was the place she had found her love in, her friendship in. And this was the place from where, she knew, she would never return empty handed. Right now, she needed courage to face Ranveer, his family. His mother, who had entrusted her to keep her son safe and alive, and she had to succeed in this.

Ishani sighed, and stood up. How long she spent there she could not guess. The people visited there, prayers followed and Ishani, like an invisible spectator sat in the corner, concealed from all the eyes. And by the time she emerged from the building of the church, it was already dark, the dark after the nightfall, and she gasped. There was no moon, only thick grey clouds. The rain drops fell softly upon the uncovered stony floor of the passageway of the church of the exit and she did not bother hide herself away. The sky after all wept the aching tears she would not be able to shed.

She drove the car away, not willing to return home—or Ranveer's home at once and remembered her promise to her mother who might or might not be waiting for her now, but she hoped she could see her mother and she had not yet left already. She had been careless the entire day, wandering aimlessly to find the answers of her disquieting and unraveling questions, but it all had ended up being more and more tangling in her mind. Perhaps her mother had some answers?

Ishani headed towards her home, and taking the shortcuts that she was more than aware of now, reached the familiar place that glowed with a silver light from the inside. Thankfully, her mother hadn't yet left.

Getting inside her home, she turned the doorknob gracefully down and the door opened with a soft creek. As she walked in, her eyes fell upon her mother who for 5 minutes remained oblivious to her presence and it was when Ishani cleared her throat did she look back from her work and smiled.

"Ishani," she said and advanced towards her hurriedly. Ishani smiled at her wearily and embraced her mother. "I thought you were busy, so didn't call you up. And look, you are completely drenched! Go, and change your clothes."

Ishani tried to keep her tears on edge, not letting her mother know of what she had found out. How her mother would react, she wondered, if Ishani told her this.

"Yes," Ishani sniffed. "I was busy and I'm sorry, Maa, that I couldn't come over to you sooner." At her mother's insistence, she rushed to her room and changed in her simple purple dress and came back to her mother who had now prepared coffee for her, and smiled.

"Are you alright?" Falguni recognized her daughter's feigned smiles.

"Maa," Ishani asked nervously as Falguni made Ishani sit on the couch, and handed her over the coffee. "Maa, are you alright if Ranveer and I get married?" The coffee after the tiring day felt comforting.

Falguni stared at her and frowned. "What kind of question is that, Ishani? You know it already!"

"Yes, I do," Ishani spoke hesitantly. "But you know about Ranveer's condition, right? I... I hope you won't..."

Falguni's eyes bore into her daughter's as she withdrew her own gaze away, and sighed. "You don't trust me enough, Ishani, do you? Would you not marry him if I say no?"

"Of course I will!" Ishani answered intensely, and then her tone softened. "And I didn't mean it like that, Maa. Ranveer... according to his ideals and thoughts, we will not marry without our families' consents."

Falguni smiled and caressed Ishani's cheek lovingly. "He already has my and his Mota Babuji's consent, Ishani. I wonder what his parents are going to say! They won't say no either, I'm sure."

"You have talked him over this matter as well?" Ishani asked, ignoring rest of the statement for a while.

Falguni nodded. "When we met the last time 2 days ago, I asked him what future had he planned, but he denied, saying he needed to send you away from him for the obvious reasons of his health. But we both knew what your decision would be and that troubled him deeply."

Ishani gulped and without saying anything else, hugged her mother once again, tears freely escaping her eyes. "I love you, Maa," she managed to say through her tears while her mother caressed her back.

"Don't cry," Falguni answered. "I made this mistake once, but won't repeat it again and again. Ranveer and you are made for each other and that's clear now. We're nobody to say anything else."

Ishani separated herself and Falguni wiped her tears. "Maa, I can't lose Ranveer... I'll die if something happened to him..." Ishani said, and looked at her mother as if she would provide her the comfort that needed her to get going. And in answer, Falguni only took Ishani in her arms again and kissed her head.

"Life is too uncertain, Ishani. And my heart says things will be better... Now, go to Ranveer, and tell him of your decision."

Ishani closed her eyes and took a deep breath as if to muster courage to do what lay ahead without failing. The fight wasn't just with the disease anymore, but Ranveer himself, too. She had to make him believe what was right, and restore his faith in himself, his _life_ and _their_ love. As she stood up, her feet trembled and thankfully the transient moment of this weakness went unnoticed by her mother who remained absent from the place to keep the coffee mugs in the kitchen. She was already enduring everything for her, and Ishani couldn't burden her with anything more.

"Maa. Take care of yourself, please."

"Ishani, I'm alright. And tomorrow I'm leaving. I will see you before that..."

Ishani smiled and hugged her mother once again before stepping out of her house, her heart now beating wildly as the time to confront Ranveer drew nearer.

* * *

The rain had stopped, and the clouds slowly parted away, revealing the pitch-black sky studded with brilliantly burning stars and the white sickle moon, still enjoying the game of hide and seek across the grey sheets of the clouds. Memories of her conversation with her mother flashed before her eyes, somehow providing her a much needed courage and strength as her car finally halted in front of the gates of the RV Mansion. Her heart raced wildly, her breath difficult with each step she took and her senses too sharp for the tiniest of the sound to get noticed.

Ishani walked timidly into the house and slowly advanced towards the staircase that led to Ranveer's room. The silence in the house albeit familiar was unusual. Before sneaking into Ranveer's room, Ishani took a deep breath once again, and plunged herself in only to find the room completely empty.

"Ranveer!" she called out.

No response.

"Ranveer, are you there?" she called out again, but no response. Ishani looked about the room, but no sign of him. Not even a moth seemed to flutter its wings in the deadly silence as Ishani found her heart growing heavier and heavier with everything that followed this adventure. She ran here and there in the house, looking for Ranveer in all the places he was likely to be found but no sign of his was seen, and to her utmost surprise, his parents' room was empty as well and not a single living being flapped around. Her heart sank.

Where had everyone gone to? A panic rose in her heart and sudden thoughts clouded by the worst of the possibilities filled her thoughts. She again tried his phone number, but it rang in his own room, and his parents wouldn't receive the call.

At last she sat down by the pillar in front of his room, breathing heavily and trying to keep her madly drowning self in the pits of painful abyss sane. Where had everyone gone to?

"Ishani, when did you return?" A voice startled her out of her thoughts and she looked up.

"Emily?" She stood up and rushed to the woman who looked at her sympathetically, and smiled.

"What have you made of yourself, girl?" she asked, and rushed to fetch a glass of water, and handed it over to Ishani. "What happened?"

"Where is everyone, Emily? Kaka... Kaki and Ranveer?" she said, stressing on the name of Ranveer.

"Calm down," Emily answered, sighing. "Mrs. And Mr. Vaghela have been out for a get together with some of their friends. They didn't want to but at Ranveer's insistence they agreed. They will be returning any time now. And Ranveer was resting in his room. Is he not there?"

Ishani shook her head. "I've looked for him everywhere," she said through her choking voice. "I can't find him anywhere."

"Did you see him in the garden?"

Ishani blinked. That was the only place she hadn't visited. "No, but I will check him out just now!" Ishani rushed quickly to the garden, her breaths now more erratic than before and her skin cold as death. For a moment it frightened her but as she felt her palm running through her cheeks to wipe the tears she realized the life which still remained within her.

And then, her feet halted right there as her eyes fell upon him. For a moment she forgot to breathe, to think or to remember being sad. The garden scented with the fragrance of the fresh roses and petrichore spread its magic over the place, it was indeed heaven. But she was too busy to look anywhere else as her eyes remained fixed Ranveer's passive form that leaned across the pole of the swaying swing, his own eyes staring up at the moon. A white star was what she could think of him like to be; an analogy that surprised her as well. A star burning fiercely in the coldness of dark sky, its fire shifting within it, making it absolutely unattainable, unreachable and unachievable and none daring to go nearer lest they get burned. His tired face glowed in the soft vivacity of the moonlight as she felt her feet frozen in their place. His black attire making him look incredibly attractive and charming.

In all this, she had no idea when her own feet led her to him, as if controlled by a spell she had no power over and she stood by his side. He shifted in his place but did not look at her while her own eyes never left him. Somehow, the trance shattered and Ishani blushed, finding out where she stood right now, her eyes staring at him confidently, with a strange ferocity she had never felt before. Why she felt so confident right now and how, she did not know. Perhaps it was the matter of their love and life and she had to risk it all, that's why?

Ishani closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her eyes burning precariously. For the first time in her life she was so sure about something and Ranveer had to give up on his inhibitions now. She couldn't go on with it or without what she wanted. Him.

"You must be so glad now," she heard her voice as if someone had else had spoken. He turned back, his gaze uneasy.

"Ishani..." his words faltered as her unblinking eyes scorched within him and he gulped.

Ishani smiled. "You do want me to stay away from you, right? What if I say I have decided to finally walk away?" Ishani waited for him to react any way but his eyes remained resolutely fixed on her.

"What do you mean?" he asked after sometime.

"You know it better," she sighed, pretense now suddenly wearing off. She couldn't go weak!

"I don't understand!" he answered and Ishani's face grew more grim, devoid of any emotion.

"Why did you want me to go away all this time? I think I should have listened to you already... I met Mr. Gregson and I know everything now," she whispered slowly. "No one hides things from me the way you do, and I'm such a fool that thinks you feel the same way about trust between us, Ranveer. But you don't."

His eyes gazed into hers, just like all the times when he managed to stumble upon her deepest of the feelings, laid there for him to rummage the way he wanted to and manipulate her _for her sake_. She couldn't let that happen again. Enough was enough now!

"What?" she smiled and a tear like crystal appeared in the corner of her eye. He still looked at her as if he had no idea what spell had taken over her suddenly and why she suddenly became who he did not know. But she was very well aware that every act of hers effectively enervated the strength out of him, still she wanted to know how far could he go on with his stubbornness.

He gulped. "Ishani, are you alright?"

"I'm perfect!" she snapped and smiled. "If you will permit me, can I leave in 3 days? I'm tired already."

Somewhere deep within, his eyes welled up and he swallowed down the pain, but said nothing else.

"What happened, Ranveer?" she asked, now slightly jovially that she did not at all feel. "Weren't you the one that wanted me to go away and be done with you?"

"I... Ishani..." he stuttered but fell silent again and looked away.

"Were they shallow words only? You know, I shouldn't even have stayed with you," her tone was bitter. Bitter for herself. With each word she spoke, it sliced her own heart along with his. She needed to stop this. Right now. But she continued nonetheless. "You're right. I deserve better!"

His shocked eyes followed her careless gaze to another side as she felt him shudder slightly. He parted his lips to say something but fell silent as Ishani continued as if now unaware of his presence.

"I was a fool even to think something more about us, wasn't I? You would never let that happen. And why should I be there with you anyway, right? Who knows what happens to you in a few years. Ishani Parekh deserves better, doesn't she? She deserves all the happiness because her best friend who loves her dearly wants so. She deserves it and rightly so!" How the volume of her tone increased, she did not know, but she did not care. Suddenly she moved closer to him. "Look at me, Ranveer. Look at me!"

He did. His gaze too weak now, though no tear evident there.

"Now, whatever you want me to do, say it aloud. Look into my eyes and say it to me! Say you want me away from you. Say you want me to leave you forever. Say you would be happy once I'm gone," she spoke quickly in a single breath, and added at last, "Oh, well, what will you do once I'm gone?" A smirk passed through her face but she couldn't keep the tears away anymore that exploded suddenly like the mists of the lumbering snow on a cold day.

Ranveer fumbled few imperceptible words and Ishani laughed. A quiet, sad laugh.

"Say it to me, Ranveer, and I'll simply walk away," she repeated urgently while Ranveer looked away, now resigned to his heart's agonies. He couldn't take it anymore.

Ishani came closer to him, and now as he looked at her, her face was full of tears but she did not care. She took his hand in hers and wrapped it around her waist, uncaring how he would react or interpret her actions and then slowly rested her head on his shoulder, as her own heart broken as his was.

"When we both know we can't live without each other, why do you have to try so hard, Ranveer?" she sobbed, her head buried in his chest now.

He still kept silent. Numb.

"You can't even take the thought of me leaving you forever, how would you live if I go away for real?" she insisted, and looked up in a deeply penetrating gaze. "How would you forget everything we have been through? Everything we have shared since our childhood. From our fights to our smiles. From sandwiches to all our troubles. From our hugs to our kisses. How?" She leaned on him again and continued. "Wouldn't you feel empty when your heart itself refuses to beat at this thought? You can do anything for my happiness, but don't forget it's about us now. Our life. Not yours or mine anymore."

Ranveer still remained silent and Ishani separated herself from his embrace, and looked into his eyes. Only pain of what she had done just now.

He slowly brought his hands to her cheeks and wiped her tears. "I only want to see you happy. That's it." His voice was broken, and Ishani winced at the resignation in his tone. Not knowing how, but her feet now led her impossibly closer to him, the remaining space between them being filled with each other only as she nestled herself close to him, the warmth of his body providing a comfort to her own now as she felt the pain slowly melting away.

"How do you think that'll happen somewhere away from you? I can't live without you, Ranveer. I can't!" she whispered, clutching on his shirt tightly.

"Why?" The obvious question; but Ishani did not look at him this time, instead she pressed closer and closer to him, her arms circling about him tightly as if moving away would mean the life being snatched away from her.

"Because I love you, stupid!" she said, and laughed through her tears at the way he had asked his question. "I love you, Ranveer. I love you!"

For a moment there was only silence as if everything around them had fallen still in their place to listen to her words; and somewhere she felt he had stopped breathing in that moment as well, as she held him incredibly closer to herself. But his beating heart that felt so real against her own chest now that raced wildly as if beating so fiercely against his desires but soon enough she felt his own arms circle around her waist and she smiled, tears still leaving her eyes.

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into?" he asked in a blank voice.

"I do."

"You do know what this all means, right?"

"I do."

"You might never get out of this mess again perhaps, you know that?"

"I do!" Ishani said, and separated herself from him. "Why are you asking the same question again and again differently, Ranveer?"

"Because we might not be together in a while and you will have to look after everything, you know that?"

She placed her palm on his lips. "Don't say that!"

"We can't run away from the truth, Ishani. And that's why we need to be prepared for the inevitable from now on... I don't want you to become my wi..."

"Stop it, Ranveer!" Ishani snapped, and held him by his collar. "I'm not going to let happen anything to you! I'll never let anything happen to you, and you must admit that! If you believe that I brought you back from death this time, I'm going to do that again and again, and no one will ever come between us! We have seen enough people already, Ranveer. We can't go on suffering like this until our last breaths. And no matter whatever happens, we are going to be together. To live together. Marry, see our children grow, and in a future far, far away, see our grandchildren grow as well." And suddenly her voice softened and a dreamy look crossed her face. "Can you imagine how would they look? Our children and grandchildren, I mean? They would be so grateful to have you by their side, Ranveer..." she said, her voice heavy, but faltered at the wistful look in his eyes. A wish perhaps they both knew might never come true. But who was immortal, anyway? Why did the truth hurt so much when they both knew what was coming?

Ranveer took her in his arms. "I love you, too, Ishani. I love you, too. But life is not just as we had wanted it to be. It's still playing its games. Perhaps it loves doing this a lot?"

Ishani nestled closer to him, not saying anything, and suddenly her anguished sobs reached his ears. "I'll never let anything happen to you, Ranveer, and I mean it!" she said, emphasizing on each and every word as if challenging the God to defy her. And if He did, she would never let Him win. Never.

Ranveer wiped her tears and suddenly he felt her close her eyes and her feet buckling over the ground, but before she could hit the floor he caught her and made her stand on her feet.

"Are you alright, Ishani?"

But her eyes had already been closed and she leaned towards him. Ranveer, with great difficulty, took her in his arms and brought her back to his room. His parents had not yet returned back. The clock nearby struck 10.45 as he, hobbling slightly himself, walked towards her room, and made her lay on the bed and pulled the blanket up to her. Tucking her hair back behind, he turned back, but as he separated himself from her, a mild force pulled him back. He looked at her to see his hand gently clasped in hers that he had forgotten to retract and now it was tightly secured in her firm grip. Smiling pensively, he sat back by her side as the sound of the rain again reached his ears, now splashing down in the newly formed puddles below. Why did it rain so much these days?

He remained seated there for how long he could not tell. In a while his parents returned as he could sense their soft footsteps marching up to their rooms; but he kept quiet, trying to keep himself from looking at Ishani's face. For whenever he looked at her, he wanted to kiss her. But it wasn't right. She loved him... she said that, too. Why was it wrong? It wasn't.

But never had he thought his life to halt at this crossroad where everything was right there in front of his eyes and yet he was travelling far away from all of this, being pushed away from everything and everyone he had loved. He shuddered. Did life really have to be so strange? He remembered himself hoping and deep down praying that probably someday Ishani would fall in love with him... they would marry, raise their children together and see their grandchildren grow just like she had wanted and hoped.

But they both knew it was not going to happen. He would fade away into the mists of the past someday, leaving her behind as she would try to hold him back. He would not return then. Nothing frightened him more than her loneliness. Why didn't she understand? Ranveer shook his head, and sighed. Her face glowed like the brightest of the moon in the dim lights of the room. She hated darkness. She despised it and that's why she would keep the dim lights on of her room at night when she slept. But how could he save her from the darkness of her life?

The thought stung like the sharpest of the spears but for the first time in his whole life, he wished, he truly wished she had never loved him at all. She should have left him... or never come back to him. Maybe he himself should have kept himself away? Why were they met if this was to be their ultimate fate? He would be gone someday. Perhaps once left for a business meeting to another station, and he would never return? He could not think what she would do at the news when he wouldn't be there by her side anymore. Or maybe in the morning after sleeping after a tired day, he would never wake up? His insides screamed painfully at the thoughts how he would someday leave everything behind and just... fade into emptiness. Ishani would have to deal with everything, and it would only hurt her. They could not fight against the inevitable.

He traced his fingertips across her face, her skin was warm, and he could not bring himself to hurt her anymore by any means. How much was she to suffer?

The time continued to pass on and the rain still fell across the window, the windowpanes blocking the raindrops to penetrate into the room but creating a magical tinkle rhythmically falling over. She loved the rain, and he smiled at the thought. And suddenly he felt her stir, him freezing in his own place. But before he could make up his mind, he saw Ishani open her eyes languidly and staring at him, confused, until reality dawned upon her and she sat up with a mild jolt.

"What... what am I...? Ranveer, you brought me here?" She frowned. He nodded. "Oh, God!" She caught her head in her hand and sighed. "I never stop being trouble to you. And why didn't you wake me up?"

"It's alright, Ishani," he said, but Ishani shook her head again.

"It's not alright! You were supposed to be taking rest, weren't you? What are you doing here?"

And he slowly pulled his hand back out of her grip while Ishani gasped.

"I'm sorry," she apologized while Ranveer smiled.

"You look so pretty when asleep. I could stare at you my whole life like that," he said, wondering at the addition of his last words, and she smiled, blushing.

Ishani not knowing why, brought her hands close to his cheeks while his resilient gaze fell upon her lips. Something within him said it wasn't right... he mustn't go that way... death... pain... but, no... Heart said something else. _Go ahead_ , it whispered. Their faces involuntarily moved towards each other, filling up the remaining distance between them, their breaths mingled with each others' as their lips met in the gentlest of the kisses, his lips softly caressing hers as she closed her eyes and melted in his arms. His hands cupping her cheeks. Suddenly, her right hand left the side of his face and clasped in his hair and she pulled him closer as their kiss continued, him kissing her deeply, but for how long, they could not tell. Time ceased to exist when she was so close to him, and so did the pain.

Tears suddenly escaped Ishani's eyes, and he, noticing them, retracted himself back and stared her face, both afraid and confused, wondering if he had done something he shouldn't have. But before his doubts could broaden their scope, Ishani took him in a tight embrace, whispering to him of her love and promises of never parting again. And when she said they would never part again, she meant it more than he could have dared to admit.

Ranveer smiled at her, trying to hide the sting of pain that ached to reveal itself to her, and gently kissed her forehead as he felt himself too melting in her arms and, once again pulling her closer to himself while she nestled herself close to him, leaning her head on his chest and then drifting into sleep once again. Never had they slept so peacefully before.

* * *

 **I don't know how many of you guys want to throw your shoes at me after this (it's something I have feared/felt from the day it having planned which is from nearly the beginning of the FF), but still... I'm not sure what to say, really. :/**


	66. Chapter 66

**Hey, everyone! I'm back and hopefully this chapter is not how I'm fearing right now. And this is dedicated to each and every one of you, and my thanks to all of you for the patience. Thank you so much, guys. Hugs.**

 **And, yeah. I'm on the hiding as well right now because of the chapter. See ya all soon! xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 66**

He stared at his now familiar form in the mirror as he took off the white jacket and undid the top two buttons of his shirt. He looked different than he did since last many weeks, a look that had been lost for so long in his treatment and he hadn't dared to wonder if he would look like he did before. Even if Ishani never said a word, even if his mother and father let him know things would be alright, a part of him didn't know how. Sometimes, everything looked hopeless and the same questions hovered over his being in mockery of his love- How would you keep her happy? He wanted Ishani to stay away from that pain he was so acclimatized to, for it was no pleasantry to go through any of this. But Ishani was stubborn.

3 weeks had passed and they hadn't talked to each other since their last encounter, but their eyes only spoke of the longing that would culminate only into one thing. He remembered how Ishani had surrendered herself that night in front of him, but he walked away from there in a few moments, not knowing how to react to a wish of hers that they both knew wasn't possible to be fulfilled.

After 2 days, he had decided to join back the office as well, for not working made him more sick, and he could take care of himself after everything had happened as things had got better for him as well. He remembered seeing Ishani go and returning every day since that day, but they did not talk. They could not talk. At times, she had expressed her wish to return back home as well, but his parents had denied so, saying they felt hopeful when she was around, and she had given up on her stubbornness after that.

Everytime her eyes fell upon him, they would well up and his own would turn away from her as if either in embarrassment or pain, he did not know. However, the distance was driving him insanely crazy. Many times, when she would think he was asleep, Ishani would come to see him and say of all the things she felt, but he would not respond, lest some initiation would lead to something they were not ready for. But now, he needed to finish this game of hide and seek. It was not right to keep waiting for the things to happen, or the wait wouldn't end forever. It had to end and they needed to move on from their current state soon.

A soft knock at the door shattered his string of thoughts and he looked back. "Maa? Please come," he said turning back from the mirror swiftly.

Amba smiled and walked towards him. "I hope I haven't disturbed you," she said as she walked in.

"Maa," Ranveer said softly as he came further towards her, "why do you think so? You can never disturb me."

"I have been waiting for 15 minutes at the doorstep, having called your name thrice, and you just wouldn't look back. I, too, wanted to see how long you can take like this, and I must say this is remarkable that you can daydream about her for so long without noticing anything else in the world."

"I wasn't thinking about Ishani, Maa," he lied but Amba caught his left ear while Ranveer flinched. "Maa!"

"Lying to your mother?" She laughed while Ranveer smiled as well and Amba joined in, letting go of his ear. "What is it you were thinking so deeply?"

He sighed, a sign of his confusion. "How everything is getting better when the end is so near, Maa," he answered pensively.

"No end is near!" Amba answered immediately, her eyes staring into his. "Ishani is here, and she will never let anything happen to you. Just like always, I'm sure she will make everything alright!"

Ranveer smiled warmly and cupped his mother's cheeks. "You trust her so much?"

"I do trust her," Amba answered, and took his hand in hers. "All those years, if in that house anyone cared about you, it was her only. She came for you in the hospital, too, and never left. Why shouldn't I trust her, and your love for her? I know when she's with you, you are never going anywhere, and you will be perfectly fine."

"Do you think... I can actually be there with you all for long...?" Ranveer asked tensely.

"I know my Ranveer is a fighter," Amba said lovingly, caressing his cheeks; "and he will never give up without a fight, no matter what. And we will go anywhere in the world if these doctors can't do anything for you. Trust me. Anything for you, Ranveer. Anything."

Ranveer placed his hand on his mother's and smiled as a drop of tear escaped his eye. "For you and Baba, and Ishani, I will do anything, Maa. And if it means fighting the impossible, I will do that, too."

Amba smiled and kissed his forehead. "I know this," she said, and they both fell silent.

"Maa," Ranveer spoke after sometime and she looked at him. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For forgiving Falguni Maa and her family."

At Ranveer's continuous insistences, Falguni had agreed to visit the RV Mansion reluctantly but was surprised to find out that Ranveer's family was rather calm at her visit and instead of any hatred there was only a coldness that felt somewhere better than wrath that hatred could bring on. Amba hadn't greeted or talked to Falguni at all but as the time passed, she had grown to give up on the dislike she held for the woman. Falguni had apologized for the past, and requested never to bring their family differences in between Ishani and Ranveer's relationship. That was the only strand that kept the two women on the same side, knowing the Parekh family might never agree to this. Not Baa, especially. Amba had agreed to everything, and Kailash had also been rather warm towards the guilty Falguni, but the coldness in both the sides wasn't hidden from anyone.

At the mention of Falguni, the kind features from Amba's face disappeared and an uneasiness took over. "I did this all for you. They never deserved..." she said sharply, trying to keep herself composed but failing.

"Maa," Ranveer answered and his mother looked at him. "The way you can't see anything happening to me, they couldn't see anything happening to their daughters also. Their reaction was natu-"

"But I'll never go to the extents they did that night..." her voice trembled and suddenly her grip on Ranveer's hand tightened. Tension. "I'll never forget anything, Ranveer. Never. How they had treated your Baba and you, just because we were their servants. Never our pleas reached their money-bound ears. How would they have reacted if we were not working for them? How would they have treated your love? Would any of them have felt sorry at all if you were not RV today? How can I go in front of them and not think of those days that took away everything from us? That made us suffer for no apparent reason? It can't be denied their betrayals only pushed us away from their hell, and I'm thankful to them for that, but I can't forget that night. I just can't." Her voice trembled more than before as she ran her palm across her son's face as if the memory of that night and wounds on his skin had once again resurfaced before her eyes rudely and she was helpless against the torment that perhaps had no end.

Amba closed her eyes tightly and opened them again. Now even his eyes had tears. Ranveer took his mother in his arms. Few wounds were indeed too deep to be healed, and he never denied this, but the fact couldn't be denied either that that was his Mota Babuji's family who had suffered enough after his death. The man who had done for him so much that Ranveer would never be able to pay back.

"You know, Maa, what it is that I love the most about you?" he said after sometime, and smiled lightly.

Amba wiped her tears and looked at him, confused.

"That you know how to forgive. Even if society was harsh and judgmental about you, you never let anyone dampen your spirit in the past. You became my strength when I might have given up on everything had it not been for you. And out of all the people I have known, I know it's you who will forgive others easily. Not because they deserved this, but because we needed to keep our hearts clean and devoid of the hatred that society inflicted upon us. Weren't you the one who had asked me to stay away from those who hurt us because you never wanted any revenge or anything that was against our morals? You had said, if we did to them what they have done to us, there wouldn't be any difference between us. Why can't we let it go now and move on?"

Amba smiled sadly. "But a mother can never forget what her child has been through because of someone, Ranveer. She can't. When I asked you to stay away from them, it was because I never wanted them to cross out paths, and had hoped so all those days. But-"

"You don't think like that for Ishani, Maa, do you?" he interrupted, slightly anxious.

Amba shook her head. "I never hated her, Ranveer, and even you know that very well. I should not have expected more from Ishani when she was going through the same things you did there. If Baa was mean to you, she was worse with Ishani and her mother at times. No woman likes her child to be called illegitimate and no one wants themselves to be called so either. You were both outsiders in that house," Amba explained and a smiled crossed across Ranveer's face.

"Ishani said the same thing once, too," he said dreamily as an old memory stirred within him and he smiled. "That we were outsiders there, and I think it never changed, did it?"

"Never," Amba answered honestly. "And that's why it seems you both were meant to be together. To be with each other, to heal each other and to love each other."

A slight blush crept over his face and Ranveer sighed. "Yes," was all he could say in a low whisper as Ishani's smiling face crossed before his eyes.

Amba caressed his face.

"Maa, anything special you had come here for?"

"Yes," she answered lovingly. "Well, I have only one last thing to tell you, Ranveer."

"What is it?"

"I want you and Ishani to marry soon," she answered. "Will you do this for me? And your engagement day has been finalized as well. It's 3 days from today." She looked at him hopefully.

Ranveer smiled pensively. "You don't trust me, Maa? Why can't we...?"

"I do trust you, Ranveer. I do. But it's high time you two get married."

Ranveer sighed and shook his head, trying to form the words he knew would have no impact on his stubborn mother.

"Do you know why I never forced you to marry until now?" Amba asked, her eyes sparkling with first remains of the tears.

Ranveer only stared at her.

"Because no matter how far you had been from Ishani and for how long, it was never going to change the fact you loved her only. She could perhaps never love you back, but you had to be prepared for a new life before you started on this journey. We knew you weren't prepared for a life ahead, and that's what kept us from asking you to move even for almost 2 years. But fate had something else in store for you both. It was meant to bring you and Ishani together. And now when it did, do not delay so."

Ranveer looked down and smiled softly.

"What? Are you still doubting everything, Ranveer? Why don't you-?"

Ranveer shook his head. "Maa, everytime I think of marrying Ishani, I only wonder what will happen when..." he paused, and continued with different words as Amba's smile faltered to the suppressed words she was tired of telling him. "Every girl has her dreams, her life and hopes for future. What am I supposed to give her after all she has been through? We can't deny the obvious, Maa, can we?"

"Ranveer..." she said, and took his hand in hers, as if speechless, but Ranveer continued.

"I couldn't give her anything years ago when I used to work in her house, and now when I do have it all, I don't have what she would want from me... life. Friendship, and everything she would need in her life, and most importantly Time. It might not exist in a few years. This world will all fade away someday, leaving behind her heartbreaks and pain. How would she spend her life then, Maa?"

"So, what do you want? Do you _really_ want her to go away?"

He looked away and gulped.

"We all know very well what you want. Ranveer, doctors give an uncertain idea what might become of a patient, but the rest is in God's hands... we cannot decide anything even if we want to. You understand this?"

He still kept quiet and stared outside the window.

"Ranveer, you and Ishani love each other! She is not going anywhere, and we both know that. I might sound selfish, but I know if anyone can keep you going on in this world is, it's Ishani."

"Maa," Ranveer spoke after sometime, looking at his mother; "do you think it's right to put Ishani in a mess and make her suffer for the reasons she is not at fault at all?"

"And it's right to let her go when she wants to be with you? Ranveer, she loves you! I have seen it in her eyes. And I know she is never going to leave you, no matter what. Don't take her for granted or her love. Just... just go ahead with what your heart says and do it. Does it permit you to live without her?"

Ranveer looked back out of the window, and sighed.

"I don't want to force you, Ranveer," Amba said with finality. "You are mature enough to decide with the things you want with your life. If you think you both are better with parting your ways, I won't stop you. When has my decision mattered to you anyway?"

Without giving Ranveer another chance to speak anymore, she left while he turned back, perplexity of the feelings and thoughts too much for him to take as his headache suddenly intensified. Indeed, things were to be decided. Ishani would marry him right away, but what of their future?

 _Don't be stupid, Ranveer! It' the only way you know you both can be happy,_ a voice in his head said sharply.

"True. But was temporary happiness worth the pain she was to suffer for her entire lifetime?"

 _What of the pain you both will go if you don't get together?_ the voice persisted.

"She will suffer her whole life when I'm gone!"

 _You are killing her already!_

"She will be happier without me."

 _Are you sure? Haven't you tried that enough and seen its consequences already?_

Ranveer closed his eyes as Ishani's images flashed in front of them, smiling in the way he had fallen in love with her all over again. And a stream of tears left her eyes while he tried to hold on to the little strength that remained in him while pain throbbed in his head awfully.

It was killing him. It was killing her. He now understood why she didn't talk to him all these days... she had laid bare her feelings out to him, surrendering her soul to him that he had very modestly rejected; but it did break her in the quietest way possible and he, being stuck in the quest to keep her happy and away from him, hadn't noticed. His hands clenched into fists as Ishani's agonies became more evident in his mind and his heart twisted brutally in the guilt of what he was beginning to do to her. He never wanted to hurt her, and she was the only one he had been hurting for many days, weeks, perhaps.

His heart decided something as he walked out of his room and headed towards hers, but his heart skipped as he found no one there. "Ishani, you there?" he called out, but the room only answered with a gruesome silence.

He went to his mother in the hall who answered Ishani had decided to return home late as she would be busy with a meeting till the late night. It was already 8.30. How late was she supposed to get when she had already promised not to stay away from home after 8 itself? Didn't she know it was not right if she stayed away from him for this long? With the gathering of the grey clouds above in the sky, he could not leave her alone like that!

"I'll see you later, Maa. I need to find Ishani first," he said, and left the house hastily while Amba only sighed in amusement.

But where could Ishani be at this time? As he had expected, she was not in her office and he was informed of her departure from there hours ago. Silly girl! She wouldn't pick up her phone either. After one hour of embarking on his quest to search Ishani and now being completely unaware of her presence, he felt fear slowly taking over his senses and his nerves getting unsteady. He closed his eyes, breathing unevenly and sighed to keep himself calm. She had to be somewhere around. If not church either, where was she? The clouds above rumbled hoarsely, suspending the silence that he had come to feel sharply in the last few moments due to the numbness he felt.

His car in the next one hour had travelled today every possible place he could find her in and no sign of hers was seen anywhere. Not except the one that she had left her office hours ago. In the places she usually arranged the meetings, no one was there. Mr. Khanna had helped him with the schedule of hers that spoke of no important meeting where she couldn't pick up his phone calls. Fury erupted in his heart as her carelessness only brought a fear in his soul that he dared not to feel at the moment lest he would lose the last remains of sanity in his mind. Suddenly he could feel the rain droplets making their way to the ground and he sighed, resigned. His head hurt once again painfully as the vision before him blurred immediately, making it hard to view the sight in front of him. It had been happening since the surgery weeks ago, and he had tried to hide the truth from Ishani, but all had been in vain. She knew more things than he wanted her to know. But when had she not known the things that troubled him? With the passage of the time, he was failing in hiding the sentiments that he never thought of confessing to her.

He continued to drive, however, carefully now. Only Ishani's name and her smiles hovering in his thoughts gallantly that gave him the strength to continue in the failing patience that the illness brought along.

Half an hour more passed and Ranveer continued with his hunt for Ishani until his eyes fell upon a white car and he looked closely to see if he wasn't mistaken. No, he wasn't.

The entrance of a park nearby came into his sight as he stepped out of his car, his eyes not leaving the large main gate as if hoping to find her right away in the air. He parked the car sideways and entered park, the beam of the light lancing his vision suddenly prickled his eyes. What smelled over there, he could not tell; what was the thing this pleasant sound came from, he did not know. All his thoughts remained occupied by Ishani and worry for her well being. Ranveer rushed towards a solitary place, something within him telling Ishani's presence there while his eyes searched for her around, finding no sign of hers. He wanted to shout out her name, but the voice was stifled in his throat only as the headache suddenly became unbearable now, making all of his senses go numb. He groaned, taking hold of a nearby object that he distantly assumed to be a bench as he sat on it, rubbing his forehead painfully.

"Ishani, are you there?" he cried out with the remaining strength left in him, but as he heard no one respond, he felt his eyes close and all of his senses disappearing into thin air while Ishani smiled at him once again in his thoughts.

* * *

"Ranveer?" A gentle but anxious voice sprang him out of his sleep as he slowly opened his eyes, not realizing where he was until he felt someone's arm circled around him in a cradle and another hand stroking his cheek in worry.

"Ishani!" He got up and realized he was in a park that was now almost devoid of the presence of nearly everyone except him and Ishani and few more people whose voices penetrated through the darkness in hushes. It was still raining and both were drenched. Slowly, his quest to find her and that panic returned back to him until he saw her face clearly. She was tired. But before he could say anything else, he felt her yell with an anger that seemed competing directly with the Masters of the Heaven above that seemed to fight a battle in the skies above until a while ago.

"Don't you get it, Ranveer?" she yelled loudly, but Ranveer remained silent. God was kind and thankfully, her reprimanding voice was engulfed amid the sound of the rain that had strengthened in a few moments more. "What were you doing here? 15 minutes! I have been waking you up for 15 minutes and all you did was stay unconscious! God, people use water to get people back to consciousness but that wouldn't have worked with you because you are... just leave it! And don't you know you are NOT supposed to take risks with your health at all? Don't you understand that? Always being so stupidly careless! Why don't you see it, Ranveer! What would've happened had I not come here on time? It's been raining and you just wouldn't budge from this place. Look what you've made of us both! Did you even faint? No! You had lost your brains because... you are stupid!"

Ranveer stared at her, shocked, as her ranting continued as if she had forgotten she was the one who had broken the promise and of reaching home early and was simply scolding him for taking care of her. Something he wasn't even at fault for. _Too bad_ , he thought to himself. He didn't know, but his lips curved into a smile as he saw her speak continuously.

"Now what makes you smile all of a sudden? Look, Ranveer, you have to be careful... otherwise..." And before she added any threat to her statement, without a warning Ranveer tilted his head towards hers and suddenly captured her lips in an urgent, deep kiss, his one arm finding its way to her waist while another hand caressing her cheek softly. Her words vanished in her mouth as he kissed her gently, she clutching onto his shirt, simultaneously struggling against his chest but his hold on her too strong for her melting being that knew nothing but to love him back. She felt her eyes close as she felt her soul dissolve into his, her heart beating strangely frantically and her lips moving in the perfect sync with his; but suddenly the feel of cold rain urged her out of the moment as she opened her eyes to find Ranveer staring at her lovingly. She blushed as they separated.

"You speak so much, Ishani." he whispered in her ear while she felt herself shiver. Was it the feel of cold rain or his voice, she did not know.

"Ranveer-" she started but he placed his finger on her lips.

"Don't you dare reprimand me on these things, alright? You should've informed me already or atleast picked up my phone. I would've died waiting for you the way you sent me into panic. Silly girl."

"And you knew I would be home on time."

"I knew you, that's why I was more worried."

Shaking her head, she moved away from him and, not knowing how to react to him, stood up. Ranveer stood up as well, and as Ishani moved away, he pulled her back.

"I need to talk something," he said, holding her close.

"It's raining and it's not good for either of our health. Let's go home," she insisted, not looking at him.

"You love rains, don't you?"

"But you hate them."

"Doesn't matter, and it's better if this matter is finished right here itself." He turned her towards him and held her gaze deeply. "Ishani, I have been a jerk to you all these weeks. I'm sorry."

Ishani felt her heart skip as her palms involuntarily settled on the either side of his cheeks. "No, you needed time, and I was being stupid. I am sorry. And even all this today happened because of that..."

Ranveer shook his head, and sighed. "Ishani, you look more stupid when you defend my stupidities, you know that?"

"And you look more when repeating the same words again and again," she chuckled. "I shouldn't have been so demanding about things, Ranveer. It was my fault."

"Oh, come on! How can you blame yourself for the things in which you aren't at fault at all?"

"Ranveer, look," Ishani said, a finality in her voice. "We were both doing what we thought was right for us and each other. You being a jerk to me always comes from one reason only, doesn't it? And it's not wrong. You needed time, that's it."

"And I have decided on that as well," Ranveer said as he kissed her forehead while Ishani now looked at him hopefully.

"What?" her voice trembled while he smiled and took her hand in his. Ishani continued to look at him, surprised. He knelt before her, rain pouring over them profusely as if tears of happiness had been set free from the heart of the heavens tonight.

"Ishani," Ranveer began as his eyes stared into hers sincerely, "my life began the moment I saw you for the first time when I was a young boy of 9 years old. The moment when I stopped breathing and my life truly began. All my life, you were the diamond that I could never dare to own. The moon that never belonged to a child like me who could never leave the borders of the Earth in fear of even losing the sight of the moon if anything went wrong. You know, Ishani, I didn't even know what would happen the day you left my life forever... the day you got married. I could only shudder at the thought back then. But then it happened one day, and you were to marry Chirag. I didn't know how would things happen or how would everything move on from there, but the only thing I knew was that I had to get you settled and married to someone who would love you back as much you deserved. I didn't know Chirag's true face... and when I did, it was too late. You were already in love with him. Since then, you and I were forced and torn apart. Everything that we shared was lost somewhere, and I knew there was no life without you. I didn't know what RV had to do in this world either until I saw you in London here. Oh, I tried avoiding you for months and months until it wasn't possible anymore. You came back to my life, and so did the lost life as well.

"Ishani, I'm letting you know all of this because no matter what, Ishani and has always been an inseparable part of Ranveer's life ever since we met. Sometimes like that morning that gave him warmth of hope as long as he was alive, or sometimes like that inspiration that dragged him out of the pits of the dark abyss where there was no life, only darkness and endless pain. And sometimes like that hope that had curled itself underneath the damaged soul which saw no light, no life ever. If you ask me what you mean to me, Ishani, I wouldn't be able to explain that in words ever. All I know is that ever since I have known you, you have owned me in all the ways possible, and I never want to escape that. If I am supposed to live a long life, I want each moment of it to live with you; and if my life is not long enough, I would love to die in your arms only. So, Miss Ishani Parekh, would you please grant me the honour of being in your life forever, and be your friend, life partner, husband, best friend and all that you want in life?"

He looked upto see her face bathed in tears that mingled with the rain that had drenched them both to the bones by now completely. Ishani pulled him up and looked deeply into his eyes, and smiled.

"How do you do this all the time?" she asked, words not making their way to her thoughts properly. He chuckled and looked at her. "Yes." She leaned in and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I would love to be your best friend, wife, life partner. In short, Mrs. Ishani Ranveer Vaghela."

His smile widened at her confession as he took her in his arms, Ishani snuggling closer to him and her head buried in his chest.

"I love you, Ishani."

"I love you, too." She separated herself from him and looked at him again. "You know, Ranveer, ever since I understood love, it's always been you. I never loved Chirag. Even when I thought I loved him, I was in love with you only because he was your image, not any reality." She placed her palm on his chest that tingled softly under her touch as the beating of his heart intensified, and smiled. "He didn't have this heart. The heart that loved me only."

Ranveer wiped her tears and smiled as he understood the guilt that coursed in her heart. "Ishani, what's gone is gone, and we'll never let those memories ruin our present, alright?"

She nodded her head, and took him in a tight embrace again while he stroked her hair. "Let's go. You need some rest now and so do I."

To Ishani's surprise, for the first time, he agreed to take a rest without any arguments as they walked out of the park, hand in hand. "The driver will get you car back home in the morning."

"Cool, I'm driving back home, and you better do not argue on this!" she said and Ranveer shrugged his shoulders, surrendered. He had already broken enough rules to fall victim to her reprimands anymore. He settled himself on the passenger's seat and Ishani on the driver's one, as Ishani drove the car away.

* * *

"Where on earth you both have been?" Amba shrieked as Ishani and Ranveer entered the hall, completely drenched in rain and dripping. Ishani blushed as Amba noticed her, and smiled. "Well?"

"We were stuck somewhere, Maa," Ranveer answered as if hesitant to speak the truth.

"Stuck?" She raised her eyebrows, her worried features melting into those of amusement suddenly.

"Yes, on deciding what to do with ourselves anymore," he explained.

"So? What is the conclusion?" Amba asked calmly.

Ranveer nodded his head slightly as a sign of yes, and that was enough hint for Amba to understand what had been decided. Ishani and Ranveer drew closer to her as she took them both in her arms.

"I'm so happy for you both. So happy. We need to get started with the preparations already! There's so much to do," Amba said through her tears.

Ranveer wiped his mother's tears as they separated. "Maa, we're going to keep it simple, please? We don't have to show off anything, right?"

"He's right, Kaki," Ishani said, moving towards them. "We don't have to do so much and especially when he's recovering right now from his illness, it's better we give him enough time for that."

"But you won't have anything to do," Amba answered. "After years something so good is going to happen in our family, Ranveer's marriage. How are we not supposed to celebrate?"

Ranveer took his mother's hand in his, and sighed. "Maa, we're all happy. And happiness can be celebrated in simplicity as well, right? If you're doing this for my happiness, please understand that I'm already very happy." He looked at Ishani and smiled.

Amba caressed his cheek. "I'll talk to your Baba as well, and let's see what he has to say on this. But if you want to keep all of this simple, I will not be insisting you both on anything," she said softly. "Now, it's late and both of you go and have your dinner first."

* * *

Ranveer sat in his room, studying the files as the mansion descended in a serene quietness that he dearly admired after the entire day's tiring ventures. The weight that his heart carried for so long had finally been lifted and he felt like smiling from his heart once again after so long. As long as Ishani and his parents were there with him, things wouldn't go so bad. He sighed, tired, and put the files aside on the table and shut the lights, leaving only the dim bulbs alighted. After their confrontation finally his head felt lighter, too. Ranveer stood up from the bed and came towards the window. The night felt much more peaceful as the breeze slowly blew across the place. Stars remained fixed in the sky, shimmering, veiled under the thin layers of the clouds while the sickle moon floated gracefully about them. He wondered what Ishani would be doing right now. Perhaps she's asleep, his mind pondered. She was tired as well and he himself had frightened her awfully tonight for no good reason. He chuckled as he reminisced her face a while ago. Poor soul.

However, his thoughts came to an end when a soft knock at the door interrupted him out of his reverie, and at turning back, he saw Ishani standing there in a loosely flowing blue tank top and black jeans that managed to make Ranveer freeze in his place. He stared at her, surprised, as if he had never seen her before and he squinted his eyes at her when she entered the room.

"Well," she said as she stood in front of him and he was snapped out of his thoughts suddenly. "Are you alright? You look... crestfallen."

"Do I? But you look gorgeous!" he answered while Ishani blushed slightly and laughed.

"Ranveer, I have something serious to talk to you."

"Go on."

"It- it's Baa," she said worriedly. "I just talked to Maa about our engagement ceremony and she was very happy, but said Baa has refused to attend any function of our marriage and engagement. How do we convince her?"

Ranveer smiled and Ishani could see the old memories of their past had stirred in his heart, for his eyes expressed the agitation that his voice faintly tried to conceal. "Ishani, Baa is my Mota Babuji's mother, and I respect her just the same way I did years ago. But now, I have learned to live for my own happiness, too. Right now, if I cannot give up one thing is, it's you. We've seen enough to give up on each other now, and if Baa cannot attend our wedding functions, we are not going to force her either. But if she wishes to give us her blessings, she is welcome without any strand of doubt or grudges."

Ishani opened her mouth to say something but Ranveer interrupted her.

"I don't want to be rude, Ishani. Don't think that way, but do you think we should postpone our engagement and leave everything until Baa is convinced?"

Ishani shook her head twice. "But she's Baa..."

Ranveer sighed. "Yes, and that's why I'm hoping she will give up on the grudges and make a new beginning just like all of us did. There's nothing in that unpleasant past anymore. And do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Then let it all be and things will be for the best only."

Ishani smiled. "What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about what I'm going to do. Tell me one thing," he said, taking her in his arms. "Did you do anything special today? Why is your face glowing so much?"

The sudden change in his tone took Ishani off guard as she looked at him, surprised for a few moments and then shook her head. "You haven't answered my question yet," she said, snuggling close to him.

"If you do trust me, don't worry. Now answer my question."

"Does it have to have an answer?"

"Of course," he teased while Ishani slapped his shoulder jokingly.

"Don't be so innocent like this. I know the devil you are!"

"Devil? Hmm..." He nuzzled her cheek softly. "That's news to me."

"Ranveer!"

"What?"

She blushed as he looked at her, his teasing eyes too much for her to take. And then, her feet withdrew back from him as she felt her heart beat frantically in joy unknown to her before. He took few steps back as well, as he followed her, their eyes never leaving each others' as her back hit the wall behind gently and he eyed her with some pristine interest now. And as there was no way to escape, she, mischievously smiling, pulled him close to her, their lips barely apart and her palms resting on his chest as she smiled while her eyes glimmered in the soft glow of the room illuminated by the scrumptiously burning dim bulbs. He looked at her as suddenly slight nervousness crept in his eyes, but her smile and little forced nudge towards her was enough to melt away all his reticence as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew close to her, his shrewd gaze slowly sliding down to her lips.

"Well," he whispered while Ishani shivered, her breath slightly quivering. She could tell her cheeks had suddenly turned red as he now traced his thumb across them slowly that rested on her lower lip. "I love you." She smiled. She loved it whenever he randomly said these words to her.

"I love you, too," she answered in the same shaking but exhilarating voice that gave away more of her nervousness than her love but it didn't matter, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He took her one hand into his and lacing his fingers in hers and kissed them gently, his eyes staring at her in awe. She returned his gesture with the sweetest smile that she could muster.

He moved closer, no distance remaining between them anymore, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled shyly and looked down as a deep blush made it impossible for her to look at him. He pulled her chin up so that she could look into his eyes, and smiled.

"Are you happy?" he asked slowly, slight worry incised in his tone, as she now relaxed in his arms, all the worries leaving her slowly while her head rested on his chest and arms protectively curled around his neck.

"Happiest," she answered, the sound of the beating of his heart a tender comfort to her. "Could any of this be more perfect? We have our engagement in 3 days."

He smiled and pulled her impossibly closer to himself and kissed her forehead again, but this time with a burning passion that she had never experienced before as she closed her eyes. Her grip on his neck grew stronger as his lips now glided down to her eyes, kissing both her eyelids gently. She slowly brought her one hand to rest on his shoulder as her breath became unsteady while his lips made their way down to her cheeks, leaving the traces of intense love effervescing in his heart enormously, that her own heart welcoming so warmly. His hands rested on the small of her neck as he kissed her face with a patient reverence as if narrating the tale of a passionate love hidden viciously underneath the facades of the vast, unknown world and its miserable lies, and smoothly moving down towards her neck. She could feel his soft breath there. Ishani squeezed her eyes tighter as he brushed aside the strands of her hair behind her ears and his lips drew closer to her skin while she felt her heart beating stop. But before anything happened...

Knock! Knock!

Ranveer and Ishani swiftly drifted apart, embarrassed and flustered, as Ishani hid herself behind him as if to give the intruder the clear idea of her absence, not knowing who had interrupted them now. Never before had she hated an interruption so much. Ranveer looked back, flustered himself, and she heard him sigh with what she thought was slight relief.

"E-Emily?" Ishani heard him stutter, his own voice quivering, while she closed her eyes, embarrassed. Thank God, it wasn't either Kaka or Kaki this time.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you like that, but the door was open and I thought..." Emily's words faltered as she found nothing else to say. And at Ranveer's gesture, she entered the room. "Anyway, here is this packet you had asked for, Ranveer. I'm sorry, but in everything I didn't remember it until now. It's pretty late, but I thought you'd be awake." Ishani could tell the old lady seemed more embarrassed than them both, and hoped they had been more careful, for an interruption was an interruption, no matter what.

"Thank you," he said, and Ishani could feel his voice slightly shaking. The tension felt by everyone. She placed her palm on his shoulder as if to keep him composed. It worked. There was a silence for a while that Ishani did not like. Only if they could be left alone for a while.

"Well, I'll lock the door now," Emily said and, shutting the door, left. Ishani did not see her leave, but as soon as Emily was out, Ishani got out as well and without any other word to Ranveer, made her way to the exit of the room.

"Hey! Now what's wrong with you?" Ranveer asked as he followed her to the door.

"Ranveer, it's late, and we can't do it before marriage," she said and he could feel she blushed deeply.

"What do you mean by 'it'?" he teased and Ishani's cheeks turned red. "What are we _doing_ , Ishani? And, come on! It's not wrong." He moved close towards her.

"Don't pretend like you don't know," she whispered, without turning back. She could have run away from him as much as possible right now, but his ever following gazes would never let her escape. "Let go of me now, Ranveer. It's late."

"No." He pulled her towards him, her back hitting his chest softly as she shivered at the close proximity they were in. She had never been so close to him before and tonight... it was different and extraordinary. It was as if all the butterflies had decided to dance frantically in her stomach and she couldn't help them fall silent anymore.

"What happened?" she asked as he brushed his cheeks against hers, his hands covering her own arms lightly that rested on her stomach.

"Nothing. Just trying to tell my soon-to-be-Mrs. Vaghela that it's not wrong."

"It isn't," she agreed. "But this is... different."

"True. But get used to it from now on." He pushed aside her hair, revealing the smooth white skin of her shoulder through her top while she felt her thoughts go numb at the sensation. He brought his lips close to her shoulder blade as an intoxication took over her senses that melted her right away in his embrace as she closed her eyes, and moved closer to him, if that was possible anymore. Ishani could feel his warm breath tickle her skin as he teased her with it in the eternal game of wait. Oh, she couldn't wait.

"Ranveer..." she whispered breathlessly, her eyes still closed while he answered with an innocent "hmm?" as if unaware of the torture she was going through because of his unnecessary wait. _Didn't he know, she couldn't wait?_ She gasped slowly as his fingers traced the bare skin of her arms and his lips slowly brushed against her shoulder in a feather-like kiss while he lingered his lips there for a while. Ishani retracted her hand from his and touched the warm skin of his cheek. He sighed. Ishani turned back, still tightly locked in his arms, and the touch of his fingertips over the thin fabric of her top causing insane riot in her heart. He looked again at her and her feet retracted back, leading behind until her back hit the wall once again. There was no escape. He smiled and she couldn't deny she wanted to kiss him so terribly right away.

Ranveer moved closer to her as she felt short of breath at the way he looked at her, and then pushed aside the hair that teased her neck. What was happening to them tonight and why, they did not know. All they knew was they were a part of a storm that had begun the moment Ishani had set her foot into his room, and there was no stopping tonight. He brought his lips close to her neck and before she could even think of anything else, she found herself struggling to breathe as his lips traced her skin softly in the same patience that had the ability to even kill her in the sweetest way possible, coloured with a passion that she was sure would burn her completely soon enough. But she did not care. She couldn't.

"Ranveer..." she whispered breathlessly once again, her hand settled at the back of his head while another one resting on his cheek like it did few moments ago. He didn't stop as his kisses spread all over her neck until she could not breathe. He finally himself pulled away and looked into her eyes, fire in them burning her heart thoroughly. And this time, she couldn't wait. His eyes were always enough to make her lose the tracks of everything she knew and tonight was no different.

Ishani, without waiting anymore for anything else, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to herself and slammed her lips against his, not a gentle one like they were used to so far. It was fierce and passionate. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, while her own hand ran through his neck in a desperate attempt to pull him as close to her as possible while their eyes remained closed. His lips devoured hers intensely as though it was the last moment of their existence and they had to live through it. Excitement spread through her veins as the kiss intensified strongly, their lips colliding in an intensity never known before and their hearts throbbed frantically in a vivid threat to burst out immediately of happiness that had no end, and they couldn't care of anything right now.

For a moment, the whole world blurred down to a faint shadow as nothing existed beyond the moment they were in until a sharp sound from the phone of Ranveer's rang out. They separated, slowly opening the eyes.

"Damn!" growled Ranveer as he moved away from her, irritated, but instead of disconnecting the call, picked it up. It was urgent, Ishani thought.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered in his ear and giving a soft peck on his neck, rushed away, leaving Ranveer surprised and shocked. He must have forgotten to talk for a while now, she was sure.

Ishani came back to her room, her heart beats unsteady as she fell on the bed tiredly, and thinking of everything that had just happened between them both.

How could everything change so much in a few weeks? But it was a change she had completely fallen in love with. Few more days, and another chapter of their life would begin.


	67. Chapter 67

**Hey, al! I'm sorry for such a delayed update. But I'm glad atleast it came. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 67**

* * *

Ranveer woke up late that day as he noticed the shafts of the sun already trembling in his room while the sound of a faint laughter reached his ears, ringing quietly as if in a dream. It was a dream, he realized, when he opened his eyes and found the room deserted and yet his heart fluttered frantically as the memory of the dream returned and he smiled broadly to himself. And along with it came a realization: the day and date today contained an extremely special meaning. Half the preparations were done by the night and the rest was to be completed today.

It would be a very interesting evening today.

* * *

Ranveer descended the stairs of his house only to find some of the most unexpected guests at the breakfast table. Sally, Puneet, Rishi sat there along with his parents and Ishani, laughing at some jokes fired by either of them that made them lose the senses of their surroundings for a while, for no one noticed he stood there until he quietly walked down and smiled awkwardly at everyone, and wished them all a very good morning.

"I see all are rather unexpected here today," he said, walking towards the breakfast table. "Anything special?"

"Morning, sir," Puneet answered, his mouth full. "Please take a seat first." He gestured Ranveer a chair next to Rishi, the closest to him but Ranveer, instead, went to the one next to Ishani as they both smiled at each other, their hearts fluttering at the memories of their previous evening's encounter while Ishani blushed slightly and turned her eyes away, trying not to embarrass herself in front of the guests.

"So?" he asked, looking at everyone.

"Ishani wanted to discuss something about engagement, and I won't be in town until tomorrow, so I turned up this time," Sally spoke first and smiled.

"And we were supposed to be attending a meeting with the R.S. LTD. And I was to accompany you there, remember?" Puneet answered.

"And I was asked to fetch the files of the Goldstein's for today," Rishi answered, smiling and slightly confused.

Realization dawned upon Ranveer as he sighed, settling himself on the chair. Occasional memory relapses being one of the worst things after his surgery that even made Ishani worried at times. He smiled at them all while his eyes again fell upon Ishani. His smile widened.

"Ranveer," Ishani said slowly, slightly leaning towards him so that others did not notice them. "Where have you been? I was waiting for you for so long!"

"I was getting ready," he whispered back. "And I woke up late today." His voice was no more than an audible whisper.

"Wow, who were you talking to on phone that late? Isn't it because of that only?"

"It was urgent."

"Not more than your health."

"Of course it was!"

"Why?"

"Can't you wait for a while? I will let you know as soon as the time comes!"

A silent cough disturbed their arguments as Ishani and Ranveer looked up, all others staring at them with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"I think you guys can wait and spare time for those present here and indulge with each other once we're gone, right?" Sally began while Puneet looked away, as if in embarrassment to what his wife had begun suddenly.

"No, I was just..." Ishani said, "...was asking what was wrong with him and why he hadn't turned up at the time he usually comes down."

Sally rolled her eyes while Puneet kicked her leg. "Will you shut up?" he said quietly.

"Will you shut up? Look at these two... they're so cute! Teasing them is so much fun!"

"He's my boss and I don't want to get fired already because of your 'fun'," Puneet answered.

"What's wrong?" Ranveer looked at Puneet who looked embarrassed suddenly. "I'm not going to fire you, alright?"

"See?" Sally said to Puneet. "It's always so much fun, you see?"

"Shut up!"

"I won't!"

"Sally?"

"Puneet?"

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Ishani spoke, looking at them, surprised. And as they argued, Amba and Kailash stood up, finishing their breakfast and giving them all a gracious smile, they left. This fueled Sally once again.

"Nothing, Ishani," Sally answered sweetly. "But you know, you're glowing way too much today! It's good."

Ishani smiled and looked at Ranveer who smiled at her, knowing Sally was right. Ishani did indeed glow radiantly today. Was it because she was happy or other certain things neither of them would admit to others, Ranveer could not tell.

"It happens when you're about to get married to the person you love the most. You feel the happiest and that happiness shines through."

Ranveer looked at Ishani as she spoke and smiled.

"Sir, we need to hurry," Rishi spoke awkwardly as if not sure what to say amid the kind of conversation that was going on.

"Sure. Let's go," he said, and stood up, Ishani following him as well while Puneet and Sally stood up behind. Ishani looked at Sally who looked rather disappointed.

"Anything happened?" she asked.

"Nothing," Sally answered, glaring at Puneet with mock-disdain. "Ishani, can we hurry, please? I assume even you have to reach office early today? Whatever it is you want to know, tell me."

Ishani nodded as they walked towards her room.

* * *

Ishani sat in her cabin after 3 back to back meetings that ended at 1PM ever since she had come to the office today. As per the a small request, Amba had asked Ishani to take the break from her work and focus on the preparations of the marriage from now on, but Ishani had decided to finish certain urgent errands first before she engaged herself in the matters of her personal life, and thankfully her Kaki had understood her perspective and gave her one day off. Ishani had talked to her mother as well who seemed extremely happy as the days of the marriage grew nearer. Apart from Baa, everyone else had agreed to come and give them their blessings for the marriage and engagement.

She closed her eyes as her life in London felt like a dream ever since she had met Ranveer, an impossible dream that had come true. How everything had changed from that day when she had hoped she had never seen him again, and today he was the best thing in her life. He always was. She was getting married! And marrying to the man she loved the most in the world. Marrying to her childhood friend. So many adjectives defined and described their relationship, but what she loved the most was that they shared an intimate relationship which went beyond words or reasons, for neither of these were required to explain who they were and what their relationship was. Half of the times they didn't know why they were doing certain things and how, but they loved doing them nonetheless. Since their childhood, they would fight like wild animals, be there for each other and protect each other from the blows when other was vulnerable and not in the state of protecting themselves.

And they would be doing this always. He had protected her so far, and it was her turn from now on.

A soft knock at the door brought Ishani out of the thoughts as she opened her eyes and saw Mr. Khanna standing there.

"Please come, Mr. Khanna," she said as the old man walked in.

"Here are these files that Mr. RV has sent, saying you were to see them before final verdict."

Ishani felt her heart flutter at his name but composed herself immediately. She nodded quietly. "Anything else?"

"Not yet. Just his man said there's something very important in the files which is not to be missed at any cost."

"Thank you. I will take care of that." She smiled cordially.

Mr. Khanna left while Ishani looked at the files, softly tracing her fingers over the pages, studying them carefully until her eyes upon a single page that remained unattached to any file. Startled, she unpinned the page and turned back, her eyes widening at the realization of what it was. Ranveer's handwriting scribbled neatly on the paper. She picked up the paper and took a better view.

"Go home soon tonight. Follow the instructions _strictly_ Emily tells you."

Ishani arched her eyebrows. What was this? And couldn't he have just called her on phone and informed her of these two lines? Suddenly, she turned the paper and another note met there.

"Calling you on phone would've ruined the whole fun."

What was he planning today? Whatever it was, Ishani felt amused and sighed at the thoughts of whatever awaited her tonight at home. She suddenly regretted her decision of deciding to attend the office, for it meant staying away from him for 7 more hours. 7 hours! Ishani groaned inwardly as she glared at the watch and realized the bitter obvious truth that needed still a considerable amount of time before coming to an end. She picked up her phone to dial his number, but realized he wouldn't exactly be picking up his phone if busy. That was how he always was, though she an obvious exception to him, but that didn't change the fact she needed to stay away from him when needed, and sometimes, it didn't hurt.

The evening followed rather reluctantly, Ishani assumed, as the day despite being busy had easily refused to pass today. However, drawing a sigh of relief as the clock chimed 7.30, Ishani exited her office and headed towards her car, her mind forcing her to walk as quickly as possible. She started the engine swiftly and drove out of the office right away, her mind playing all the aspects of whatever awaited her home tonight.

Thanks to the traffic on the way, Ishani reached one and half hours late at home, and as soon as she was home, her eyes hunted for Emily, wanting to know where Ranveer was and what had he asked for her to do. It was after 15 minutes did she find her and Emily smiled while Ishani hoped she didn't remember about anything last night's events. To Ishani's comfort, Emily seemed oblivious to that and only led her to her room, and made her sit on the bed, placing a packet in her lap that Ishani noticed was the same packet that she had seen Emily give Ranveer the last night.

"What is it?" Ishani asked, confused.

"Check it out yourself. And take this." She handed over Ishani another note and left, smiling and patting her shoulder.

"Meet me at the backyard by 11.30." The letter read and Ishani felt an excitement bubble within her fervently, her smile widening as butterflies danced hysterically in her belly. Ishani stared at the watch which showed

She gulped down the excitement and sighed and slowly unwrapped the packet that revealed a navy blue sleeveless beaded mesh gown. A smiled spread over her lips as she looked at the clock, striking 10.30 now. She quickly slipped on the dress, putting on simple golden coloured teardrop earrings while the necklace gifted by her father adorned her look completely, complemented by a light lip gloss and a simple eyeliner. Now as she stared at herself in the mirror, the only look Ranveer would have on his face when he would see her crossed her mind, making her cheeks turn feverishly red. She did not know how long it took her to get ready until her eyes fell upon the clock, the time drawing near to being 11.30 soon.

The backyard, her mind snapped suddenly as she walked out of the room carefully, trying not to let nervousness make her look awful that her unsteady breaths gave away immediately. She walked quietly, hoping not to disturb anyone and fall victim to the questions she would have no answers of perhaps right now. Everyone was getting crazy. She shook her head, amused, and walked out of the mansion, making her way to the garden while her heart skipped a beat, making her anxious once again.

As she headed towards the garden, only darkness met her eyes while she slowly whispered Ranveer's name, hoping he would turn up and take the darkness away. The cold breeze swirled across the place, making her shiver slightly, but according to the instructions she was supposed to be reaching upto the lake that was faintly visible in the shadow of the enveloping darkness. Ishani quietly moved further, trying to find a sign of Ranveer's but all was silent, contrary to her thoughts that had troubled her for some time now. She rolled her eyes. Were they supposed to be playing some nauseating game of a thriller film right now? As per the plan, she was there, but where was he? Her lips parted to shout out his name, but before she said anything, two hands covered her eyes, blocking her view to the darkness and a strange ecstasy ran though her skin at the touch as she smelled his familiar scent, making her suddenly go weak in her knees. She tried to speak his name but only air left her mouth in sighs 2 times. And now when he was here, rage filled her heart up.

"I'm sorry for making you wait," he whispered in her ear while she shivered as his breath stroked her skin, and she barely controlled her urge to turn back and shout at him until he stopped playing his games with her.

"What..." she spoke slowly but he cut her off.

"Shhh... Don't open your eyes until I ask you to, alright?" The slow silky voice of his was a torture that made her give up on her own anger in a while.

She nodded her head, biting her lower lip slowly.

And then she felt him move away from her, her own eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes," he murmured slowly. And as she opened her eyes, the first thing she did was turn towards him, her eyes carrying a rage that frightened him for a while but as she looked at him now, her eyes stared him agape as she gulped hard, blinking after a while as though blinded by the strongest strike of the lightning in the dark. He wore a black pant and a simple black shirt contrasting the attire with a white tie while the first two buttons of the shirt remained undone. Ishani stared at him while he stared back at her innocently as if ignorant to what he had just done to her. Ishani hated being in control of him like she was while he seemed to be having no impact of her at all.

"Well?" Ishani asked, anger bubbling for which cause she did not know but she needed to vent out. "What do you think of yourself, Ranveer? You know I don't like dark... and all this..." She breathed, trying not let his looks abandon her ranting she shivered as he placed his hands on her shoulder and leaned closer.

"You look absolutely stunning today!" he whispered in her ear while she closed her eyes at their proximity, but pushed him away.

"And you think you can get away with this with your sweet talks? I won't let you! You have this special habit of scaring the hell out of me, don't you? All the time! ALL THE TIME!"

Ranveer sighed as he helplessly looked at her, her eyes refusing to leave his face while her rant continued for how long, Ranveer could not tell. And when there seemed no way to stop her, he stirred her callously and made her look into his eyes.

"Do you want me to go that way again?" he asked, his eyes mischievous. How he managed to remain so calm despite all was a mystery to her, and she hoped to find a solution to this one day as well.

Ishani looked at him, surprised, and blushed as she realized she had spoken continuously for 15 minutes for a cause she would generally remain calm.

"I-I'm sorry," she answered, embarrassed.

"It's alright. But seriously, Ishani, did you really get scared?" he chuckled.

Ishani slapped his shoulder and turned her face away. "You better not do this again unless you wish to kill me, alright?" she whispered while Ranveer's face suddenly turned somber.

"It's alright, Ishani. I'm sorry. I just wanted to surprise you tonight." He shrugged his shoulder and it was then Ishani looked about her as her jaw dropped at the sight, her mouth open.

The lake before her shimmered with the most radiant of the hues of red and silver, gleaming magnificently in the dim silver light that wafted briefly over the water before turning into a red large ball that exploded to being a splattering of white, sprinkling glamorously over the surface of the water until there was only a golden light glazing over the surface, floating like the smooth water and disappearing into the air. Ishani looked around her and gasped in surprise. The lush green trees emanated the silver and gold as icicle like lights hung about them, draped cautiously, radiating the diamond like flickers as though the cold nightly star descended from the heaven itself to contribute in all the happiness she felt at their sight. The entire backyard glowed in the gentle radiance of the bulbs as Ishani looked back at him, her face glowing softly as she looked at him. He smiled.

"Happy birthday, Ishani," he whispered as she stared at him, surprised that she had forgotten the date today. 6th of July as she remembered it being her birthday.

"What- I don't- I didn't remember it's my birthday today!" she exclaimed while Ranveer frowned at her. What a hypocrite, he thought.

"And you had me strangling for forgetting my birthday that day. Hypocrite," he cried.

"I forgot because of the stress we have been through and you had this habit of forgetting your big day since our childhood," she defended.

"But you were always the excited one between us. You'd celebrate both of ours birthday as if you celebrating your own!"

"Atleast I made you smile that way," she answered.

"You mean I didn't make you smile?"

"I didn't mean that. I just meant I loved it that you were happy on our birthdays like that."

He sighed. "Alright," he said. "Now, come." He gently took her hand in his and led her towards a small table nearby she hadn't seen before.

As they stood by its side, Ranveer lit the candles on the cake while Ishani looked at him, adoring him quietly in her heart and smiled.

"Now," he said as he looked back at her and Ishani, smiling, blew the candles while a "Happy Birthday" song played loudly in the background, Ranveer singing along.

Ishani cut the cake and, to his surprise, intentionally fed the largest piece to him.

"Don't behave like a small child, Ishani!" he said, his mouth full as he scowled at her.

"You don't behave like a boring fool, Ranveer!" she replied, giggling. "You've become so boring these days, don't you think?"

"What makes you say that?"

She frowned. "Anyone with common sense can tell you that. Anyway, my gift?"

"You want it now?"

"If my birthday today. What do you suppose?"

"Well." He leaned close to her and kissed her forehead softly. "Shouldn't you wait for a while?"

Ishani raised her eyebrows, her hands slipping over his arms and resting on his shoulders while his involuntarily encircled about her waist. "What kind pleasure do you derive by torturing and making me wait all the time?" Ranveer understood the question and chuckled.

"This is fun, trust me," he answered, pulling her close to him and kissing her forehead once again. Ishani closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath caress her skin tenderly. Her hand moved from his shoulder to his chest, clutching on his shirt as his lips moved towards her cheeks, causing an intoxication as a soft gasp left her lips while she struggled to breathe. But as Ishani turned away from him as an attempt to stop the whirling emotions that neither had an end nor a culmination at the moment, he pulled her towards him, pulling her face up so that she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean that. It's just..."

"I know what you mean," she answered, smiling, and moved away from him, lounging on the woody ground nearby on a mattress. "Come here." She patted the ground beside her, gesturing him to sit next to her. He did. After the tiring day it was a comfort their weary selves needed terribly.

"So, is this what you've been planning since last night?" Ishani asked, looking at him.

He nodded. "And I wanted to spend some time alone with you, without any disturbance. That's why as well."

"This is all so beautiful, Ranveer. So beautiful. Just like in the fairy tales."

He smiled and took her hand in his. "Nothing makes me happier that you liked this. Since you don't like the grand things like that, this was simplest I could do."

"Our garden, lake and this solitude. What more is needed?"

"True. Don't you feel hungry?"

"I only want to talk to you, Ranveer. I'm not starving tonight."

"But..."

"Please? Please stay here."

"Alright, alright. You don't have to panic like that. I'm not going anywhere."

Ranveer sat beside her, their eyes fixed on the lake that still continued the show of the light while their hearts felt lighter as they sat together, without speaking anything and only occasionally taking a look at each other, their hands clasped together. Ishani noticed Ranveer struggling to keep his eyes open as she motioned him towards her lap. Smiling, he placed his head in her lap and sighed, the comfort of her essence found nowhere else as he stared her face while she stroked his forehead. Ranveer closed his eyes at her touch. The garden still glowed tremendously as the strings of the tiny blubs flickered, winking playfully around the place. The proceeding night graciously invited the cold gusts of the breeze. She shivered.

"It's getting cold here," she said slowly, looking towards the lake. Without a word, Ranveer stood up and returned in 5 minutes, a satin blanket in his hands. He wrapped the blanket around themselves as Ishani huddled close to him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"How about now?"

"It's perfect," she answered. And there was a long silence, penetrated by the sounds of the crickets rhyming somewhere nearby. Neither of them spoke as Ishani took Ranveer's hand in hers, entwining her fingers in his as the warmth of his body providing her a serene comfort. It could not be found anywhere else. As Ranveer could not sit long enough now, he lay down, pulling Ishani beside him. She placed her head on his shoulder and huddled close to him, blanket wrapped abut them securely. Both remained quiet as Ishani felt her slumber away and stared at his face, without saying a word and smiling to herself.

"What are you thinking?" Ranveer asked after a very long time, and was surprised when Ishani stirred and looked at him, her eyes twinkling. Her eyes twitched slightly but relapsed back to their original self once again.

"So much."

"Like what?"

"Our lives are going to change within a few days, Ranveer. Completely. Isn't that amazing?"

He smiled and Ishani felt her heart skip several times. "Certainly. So, what are your plans? Have you thought where should we be going for our honeymoon?"

Her cheeks turned red and a soft smile left her lips. "What about you?"

"Many places. But I'm asking about your opinion."

"Ranveer, anything that you think is right is going to be my own choice as well. There's nothing like that."

"Still, you know. You'll be the wife." He nuzzled her cheek that made her shiver despite the warmth she dearly admired in his snuggled embrace.

"Do I have to say something?" she asked, and as she looked at him again, she struggled once again to keep her eyes off his face. How could someone be as charming as him? "Anyway, you look amazing in this attire!"

"Only amazing?" he smirked.

"Yes." Ishani moved away slightly from him so that she could look at his face clearly.

"Nothing else?"

"I don't get you," she answered innocently while he turned her face towards him, her cheeks burning in the hues of crimson.

"The look on your face an hour ago had something else to say, though," he said, while Ishani blushed deeply.

"Yes, you do look amazing. What more?"

"Ah, you're the only one who has been so reluctant in saying that," he said and looked at the glittering sky.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ishani asked sharply.

He sighed. "Nothing. I've heard people say I looked sexy and hot today. And you're only stuck at 'amazing'? Seriously, girl?"

"Who said that?" Ishani asked sharply, pulling him by his collar while Ranveer coughed, trying to keep himself from getting strangled at her hands.

"Hey, hey! What happened?" Ranveer said, trying to free himself from her grasp but in vain. She didn't let him go.

"I asked who said that?" she asked again, now fuming furiously.

"Just my office's employees," he said, struggling against her tight grip on his shirt that would strangle him sooner if not done anything. "Now, let go of me! Don't turn into a maniac!"

Ishani relinquished her grasp on his collar, now apologetic and flustered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," he chuckled. "But how do you suddenly become Sunny Deol, Ishani? You frighten me at times."

"Better you shut your mouth up! You have absolutely no idea about what you keep doing to me."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows and took her in his arms once again, pulling her to him, Ishani huddling close to his chest. "You look just like Gollum in your possessiveness, you know?"

"Yes, because you're my Precious!" Ishani said passionately, leaving a soft peck on his cheek. "Dare anyone make any claim on you, and I will..."

"Alright, alright. I know what you'll do to them. That's why you are frightening."

"If so, I'm glad to be frightening."

He smirked at the way she made her face with her statements and they both laughed loudly. Laughed their hearts out for how long they did not know until they could feel their tears pour out of their eyes. It had been years since they had given up on their unbroken selves and tonight revisiting those moments only brought out their will to live through this anguish that had enveloped them since long.

"I'm so possessive because I love you, Ranveer," she said in a low serene voice.

"I know," he answered, smiling, but fell silent. The silence tonight spoke more than their words.

"And you do look both hot and sexy, too," Ishani said, startling Ranveer as he looked at her, his eyes widening while on her lips rested a content smile.

"Wow, even you..."

"Well, these are the first words that crossed my head when I first saw you tonight," she answered honestly. "And since you asked me to be truthful, I truly don't know what else to say." She smiled mischievously.

He held her closer to him, while she rested herself on his arm, her hand placed on his chest where his heart beat. Ishani closed her eyes, listening to the sublime silence and their heartbeats that were regular to happen whenever they were in such close proximity, but it was not a matter of worry tonight. As she stared at his face, his eyes were fixed on the stars above as if trying to fathom something from the depth of his own heart, for eyes could not justify that beauty. Her own eyes followed his and she smiled.

"Ranveer," she spoke slowly and looked at her. "Today I miss Papa so much." She always missed her father, but sometimes memories were terrifying enough to incise wounds on a nearly healed heart.

Ranveer braced himself on his elbow and looked at her, his eyes dripping with the pain she felt.

"Had he been with us, he'd have been so proud of everything we've done. Especially of you. He always said you'd be a big man one day. And now you did, he isn't with us," she said slowly while Ranveer's palm went upto her cheek and wiped her tears away. "Had he been with us, he'd have been so happy for us both. He valued love most of all, and seeing us together today would have made him so happy. I miss him, Ranveer. I miss him so much." Her voice faltered in her throat, and Ranveer could hear her sobs as she wept on his shoulder.

"Ishani," he said gently, and she looked into his eyes. His eyes were full of tears as well. "No. He _is_ proud of us. And he is happy for us, too." Ranveer felt his own voice caught with grief as few small gasps left his lips before he continued. "Ishani, he might not be with us like before and we might not see him either, but he never left us truly. He's with us, all the time."

Ishani took his hand in hers, her eyes scorching his deeply. "Promise me you'll never leave me like this, Ranveer. I'll die if you ever, ever left me alone," her small voice whispered and Ranveer looked away, trying to free his hand from her firm grasp but in vain. "You know what you mean to me. Please give me that assurance, Ranveer. Please give me that security! I'll die if you ever left me." Her pleading eyes stared at him helplessly, and after a struggle of a long, long time Ranveer smiled slowly. He moved close to her and took her in his arms tightly as though wanting to drench her in the cascade of all of the love he felt and held her close, not letting her go away even a single whit. Ishani sobbed.

"Ishani, I love you," he whispered and felt her shudder as she clung onto him tightly, sobs still escaping her lips. "Trust me. I'll never leave you." With the way he said his words made Ishani wince as she separated herself and wiped her tears from her face. He kissed her forehead. "If I have to fight death for our love, Ishani, I will."

"I trust you," Ishani whispered as he wiped her tears.

"Now, don't cry. Be a good girl and smile. It's your birthday today."

Ishani smiled while worry left his features, too.

"You love me so much, don't you?" Ishani asked while Ranveer stared her, surprised. "Why do you love me so much, Ranveer?"

"Ishani, what's wrong? Did anyone say anything to you?" he asked and Ishani shook her head.

"No," she answered. "I'm afraid. I have always wanted something from you without giving anything in return. I'm weak. I can't give you what you want, Ranveer. All my life, I have wanted love, comfort, care and friendship from you, half the times not knowing the things you've done for me. Why did you do so much for me all the time? From the day we became friends till now, you've done so much for me, and I can't return you anything, Ranveer. Nothing."

Ranveer closed his eyes, knowing what she had meant. "I was a servant at your house, Ishani. And it was my duty to do what I did."

"Including hurting yourself all the time for me? It kills me to remember those times. It hurts still that I was never with you when you needed me. And no matter however long time passes, I can't let go of the feeling that I was the cause of your pain and misery all those times. I'm afraid, Ranveer. I've always been afraid if I can't love you enough... If I couldn't return your love like I'm supposed to? This was the reason I was running away from my feelings all these months despite knowing how much I've loved you. I can't hurt you again, Ranveer. I can't."

"Now, you're contradicting yourself," Ranveer answered gently, wiping her tears. "You know the best thing I love about you?"

Ishani shook her head and he smiled.

"That you're too good for this cruel world, and you don't realize it," he said slowly. "You think you are unworthy of happiness but the truth is, you deserve all the happiness you want in your life. That's what Mota Babuji believed as well. He always would say that once he would be gone, I will be the one to look after you."

Ishani closed her eyes as the image of her father's smiling face flashed in front of her eyes and tears cascaded out of them harshly. She clutched onto Ranveer's shirt while he covered her hand with his and let her drown in the old lane of the memories that neither had ever separated themselves from. Ishani wept in his chest while he continued to stroke her hair. After a while he spoke.

"Ishani, look at me." She did. "Don't let our past haunt our pleasant days anymore. All of our lives are full of pain and regrets but that made us what we are today. That doesn't mean we have to linger there all the time and abide with the grievances that must not be brought into picture at all today. When I loved you, I didn't expect anything in return and that never hurt, trust me. But we all make mistakes. I did when I thought Chirag was the perfect choice for you. I shouldn't have done that. And when I left Mumbai, I didn't look back. Didn't look back to see how you were doing and what you were going through and it still hurts, Ishani. I should've been there for Mota Babuji in his most vulnerable hours but I wasn't. It still hurts that I couldn't see him the last time I should have. When I met him that day, I had no idea that was the last ever conversation I would having with him. And it does hurt. So much."

Ishani's eyes sparkled with the tears that refused to stop under the spell of their heart aching confrontations as she wiped his tears.

"See?" he said again. "Our lives are always going to be about pain, regrets and mistakes made in our past, but years later..." he paused for a while and breathed deeply as if to keep the bubbling emotions at bay, "when we grow old, we'll realize and look back at our past, we'll understand these pain and mistakes only molded us into being what we will be then. Ishani, life is too short for the regrets. Please don't waste it in them. We have each other. We love each other and that's what matters the most. Together we can fight with anything, right?"

"But I've hurt you so much, Ranveer... I'm afraid..."

Ranveer smiled at her ruefully. "And what makes you forget you are the one I've lived for all these years?"

Ishani gulped and looked at the lake once again, Ranveer patiently waiting for her answer. And as she looked back at him once again did she realize that they both carried the same scars formed with the brutalities of the world that had always threatened to squash their hearts and spirits underneath the ponderous burdens of their standards.

"I promise to be by your side till my last breath," Ishani whispered at length and Ranveer smiled. His arms moved towards her as he pulled her in for a tight embrace, as if taking away all of her pain with his being. Ishani sobbed still, lightly as her head dipped to his shoulder and few crystal like tears left her eyes.

Ranveer held her close but after a while she separated from the embrace and smiled, their gazes moving down to their lips. He slowly leaned in and claimed her lips in a tender, unhurried kiss with painstaking care as if the slightest of the trouble would break moment away like the wilted petals of a rose withering on an autumn day. Ishani gave into the desire of her heart as her hands slid towards his neck, pulling him close, while she reciprocated the kiss with the same intensity and care as him, kissing him slowly and passionately as if making up for all the lost time she was supposed to be kissing him. Their eyes closed, and Ranveer's tongue tasted her lusciously inviting lips intently, devouring every bit of it with the utmost love and care he could muster and let her know what she meant to him. Ishani fell short of breath as his lips caressed hers passionately but noticing her dilemma, he pulled himself apart to let her breathe. Ishani did not look at him as they breathed unsteadily, her head lowered down and her cheeks powerfully red. Ranveer again wrapped his arms around her and whispered a "Happy birthday" to her.

"Thank you," she answered, grateful for whatever he had done for her. "This was my best birthday ever!"

"Get used to it, darling. Future has all the pleasant surprises for you." He smiled.

"You haven't yet given me my birthday gift!"

"You want more?" he smirked while she slapped his shoulder lightly.

"I'm talking about the real one," she insisted.

"You'd have to wait," he answered.

"Ranveer! You do know what I mean! Don't be that devil once again."

"Alright, alright! This is just the beginning of this day and you have 23 more hours for that. Don't worry."

Ishani smiled and pulled his arm above her shoulder and snuggled next to him, as close as possible while he once again wrapped the blanket about them, kissing her forehead again as she drifted off to sleep before whispering "I love you" to him once again.

Ranveer saw her fall asleep beside him and smiled. She had suffered so much of the treachery of the people and loneliness and rejection, and he would take away all of her pain bit by bit until all that remained behind would be her happiness and smiles without any traces of the painful past.

Few more days, and the simmering ocean of their emotions would drown them completely in its essence. He smiled. Few more days.


	68. Chapter 68

**Hi, guys! Oh, yeah, I've tried posting the chapter sooner this time. And I hope it's not the shoes and sandal worthy. *hides in a shadow already***

* * *

 **Chapter 68**

* * *

Ishani opened her eyes slightly, night still heavy upon the dawn as the stars above burned faintly in the rosy sky that flushed with the insinuation of the dawn. As she shifted in her place, she felt herself tightly locked in a pair of arms. Her eyes opened immediately, the last remnants of the slumber leaving her completely as she realized she was in the backyard, and in that moment beside Ranveer, her head resting on his shoulder while her hand like before on his heart which still pulsated with the same comforting rhythm as before. Not wanting to get up right away, she pulled the blanket up close to themselves and huddled herself closer to him more. As she lay there, Ishani wondered what it would be like to wake up every morning like this in his arms as he remained oblivious to all the pains and heartaches and slept peacefully next to her. A smile crept over her lips at the thoughts as she felt him move slightly. Suddenly, mischief rose in her heart and Ishani slowly pulled his right cheek and giggled to herself slowly as he twitched his lips slightly in hazy irritation. Ishani again pulled his cheeks, this time little roughly and at no reaction of his, she pressed her palm into his cheeks as though to check how deeply he could sleep when she left no chance to irritate him in his sleep tonight. But as she brought her hand close to his cheek the next time, Ranveer's hand caught hers and with a start Ishani retracted back. He widened his eyes and laughed.

"Huhahahaha!"

"Ranveer, stop it! You look scary!" Ishani cried.

"Scary? I thought I looked cute!" he said, sitting up.

"Height of self praise, I swear!" Ishani rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder harshly.

"Ow, that hurts, Sunny!"

"Don't call me that!"

"But you _are_ Sunny!"

"I don't like being called Sunny Deol!"

"What about Loen, then?" he smirked. "You know..."

But before Ranveer could form any sentence, Ishani attacked him hastily but for her luck too late now, for Ranveer already stood up and ran away for his life, Ishani following behind closely.

"Don't you ever dare call me Sunny," she breathed out, following him while Ranveer ran from tree to tree, hiding away from her.

"I see no reason why you shouldn't be, by the way," he panted. "Making me do my morning walk long before it's even my morning! You sure are Sunny Doel!"

"How dare you, Ranveer Vaghela!" Ishani cried out and picked up a large stone from the ground while Ranveer now rushed from the nearby place he stood to the large tree that considerably did the job of hiding him from Ishani.

"Ishani, don't turn into a maniac today. It's your birthday, alright?"

"Just because of that, I'm not going to spare you! Where are you, damn! Don't hide!"

"Look, that's not snowball in your hand, but a gigantic stone. Put that down first."

Ishani huffed. "I won't!" she growled.

"Fine! I'm not coming to you either!"

Ranveer closed his eyes in relief as Ishani remained quiet for a while but as soon as he opened them, breathing lightly now, he heard Ishani run towards him.

"God, Sunny! What the hell is wrong? Just look at you!"

"You started this!" she said, breathing heavily. "Stop calling me Sunny!"

"But..."

And as Ishani moved slightly further, her right foot twisted and she toppled on the ground but in the nick of time found Ranveer holding her in his arms, their eyes all of a sudden locked in a passionate gaze as he held her by her waist, and her arms curled around his neck for the support she dearly needed. Slowly, Ranveer made her stand on the ground properly and Ishani awkwardly retracted her arms from around his neck, looking at him as a smile passed through her lips.

"Thank you," she said, still feigning the anger she did not at all feel.

"Ishani, let it go. I was just kidding, alright?"

"You do this all the time, Ranveer. All the time keep doing the things I don't like!"

"Really?" he said, and pulled her towards him, leaving Ishani surprised as she struggled against him. He shook his head. "You amuse me all the time!"

"But you more! Let me go," Ishani said, still struggling.

"Why?" he whispered in her ear while she shivered, her attempts to get away from his slackening.

"Ranveer, you better let me go now! It's morning now! We need to go home before Kaka or Kaki wake up."

"Don't worry. They've gone to a friend's. They'll be returning late. Said, they had to do some shopping as well for tomorrow. We're alone today."

"Emily? I don't want that embarrassment again. Please?"

"Alright, Miss." Ranveer freed her while Ishani smiled happily and they returned back to the place they had slept, and sat together. Ishani smiled at Ranveer as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"It's so calm. So beautiful."

"Right!" He looked at her.

"I'm talking about the sky, idiot!"

Ranveer chuckled. "I know."

"Shh." Ishani placed her fingers on his lips and smiled and looked at the sky.

The sky had surrendered to the rosy blush of the dawn even though the occasional stars winked from the heaven above quietly, now cold as though rigid with the realization of their departure until the darkness enveloped the world once again, melting the glory of the daybreak into the propriety of the night so that the stars shone again. Ishani slipped her hand in Ranveer's as he squeezed it gently while their eyes devoured the colours in the paradise above, playing their timeless games as the sun ascended from the thin line of the horizon in tender defiance, spilling the slender streaks of the hues of yellow and red in the hazy sky as the faint layers of the clouds illumined with the pouring colours of the morning sun. The lake before them shimmered in the torrential sparks of the sunlight that exploded profoundly above the stirring town.

"One more day," Ranveer whispered dreamily and Ishani looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"Ishani Parekh, one more to go for our engagement! This dawn only means we've inched one day closer to our new life!" he said, his eyes gleaming radiantly as the darkness finally bid adieu for the day and the sun blazed brilliantly over the town.

Ishani smiled at his childlike excitement while he kissed her forehead.

"Ranveer, control!" she laughed and Ranveer blushed immediately. "You look cute when you let go of the brokenness within you, Ranveer. Always remain like this."

He smiled and nodded, caressing her cheek.

"I've seen this Ranveer after so long, and I don't want to lose him again."

In answer, Ranveer only softly kissed her palm.

* * *

The day broke with countless birthday wishes for Ishani as her phone rang for the first time in 3 years not for the information or news about the business meetings or family troubles, but for a day that seemed impossible to happen in this lifetime. And the best news for the day? Her family's arrival for the engagement tonight, including Baa who had somehow agreed to attend the marriage and engagement ceremonies at the last moment, surprising everyone as they all were about to leave for the airport. Ishani smiled cheerfully as the messages and gifts poured one by one in her room either from the employees or from her friends in the business world. As she sat there in her room, her mid full of the things to be done the next day, a knock at the door jerked her out of her thoughts. At turning back, she saw Kailash and Amba standing there, smiling at her.

"Kaka! Kaki! Please come." She descended from the bed and touched their feet who returned the gesture with their blessings, and smiled.

"Wishing you a very happy birthday, Ishani," Kailash said as Ishani stood up, her eyes cast down. "It's truly amazing that all the auspicious days are falling at the most right time and thus making the celebrations manifold enjoyable."

Amba agreed with her husband as she, too, blessed Ishani. "What do you want for your birthday, Ishani?" Amba asked, smiling.

"Kaki, can you please give me that?" Ishani asked hopefully while the old woman looked slightly taken aback.

"What is it I can't give you, Ishani? Anything. I'll do my best to give whatever you want." She smiled.

Ishani thought for a minute and then spoke. "Kaki, can you please forgive my family? My Maa, Papa, Sharman bhaiya, Pratiek, Devarsh, Kaka, Kaki, Disha and Baa? All of them? Please?" Her voice sank down to a desperate plea as the old woman's eyes looked steely into hers. "Kaki, please? Ranveer has forgiven them. Kaka? Kaki? Please?" Her eyes wandered from Kailash and Amba in hope as she saw Kailash's features soften.

But Amba remained silent for a while and then cleared her throat. "At times it's better to let the things be the way they are, Ishani. Time will heal them eventually. I have no right to say anything about your family despite all they have done to us, except that for your and Ranveer's happiness, they are always welcome in this household without any question or grudge. Neither of us will ever question them anything from now on. But if forgiveness is the final destination of this journey, I'm afraid, it can't be reached now. Perhaps there's still a lot to go and get healed. But it's not right now."

"Kaki..." Ishani looked at her hopelessly.

"Ishani, please try to understand. How would you react if they were not your family but had treated Ranveer the way they did all those years ago? There wasn't a single day he wasn't humiliated. And it's not easy to let go of all that so easily. In these years, I have let that past go enough to not let it become a hurdle in my Ranveer's life anymore. We love him, and if this means accepting to let Baa stay here for a week, we will do that. But it's not forgiveness, darling. Not now."

Ishani lowered her head and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Kaki," she whispered, and smiled slowly. "I had become selfish, oblivious to the memories that might never leave you both and Ranveer at all. Please forgive me. I know you need time..."

"No, no," Amba lifted her face up and looked into her eyes. "Ishani, this is not the day to be sad for you. Today your family's arriving, go and get ready to welcome them."

Ishani smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright. Now, I'm leaving. There are a lot of preparations to be done."

Amba left while Ishani turned to look at Kailash who smiled at her warmly.

"Give your Kaki some time, Ishani, and she'll be fine."

Ishani nodded her head smiled.

"Well, you didn't say anything about your birthday gift?"

Ishani hesitated a little, and her eyes lowered down. "Kaka," she spoke slowly, "please get me and Ranveer married soon."

He laughed at Ishani's antics as she smiled embarrassingly, realizing what she had just said.

"Don't worry, Ishani," Kailash said. "Let Baa and your family come, we'll decide on that as well. And trust me, the date is going to be the soonest we can afford."

"Thank you!" Ishani said as she hugged Kailash immediately who smiled back at her and left as well.

Out of all the people today, where was Ranveer, Ishani wondered, for she hadn't seen him since morning at all, and he not picking up her calls did no good as Ishani at times felt her blood boil at his ignorance. However, she realized there were hundreds of the tasks to be finished before this evening and he must be busy somewhere in them. But why couldn't she see him for once?

Her thoughts came to an end as another knock at the door jolted her out of her reverie.

"Yes?" Ishani looked back to find a helper smiling at her.

"It's Mr. RV's lawyer. He wants to meet you."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Ishani sighed.

The young lady left as Ishani looked at her reflection in the mirror, and walked out of the room. Descending the stairs her eyes fell upon Mr. Stephen, Ranveer's lawyer and a trustworthy friend who she had met several times in certain meetings before. But what he had to do with Ishani today was beyond her. Ishani smiled as she stood in front of Mr. Stephen, who at her sudden influx stood up himself.

"A very happy birthday to you, Miss Parekh," he said, extending his hand towards Ishani.

"Thank you," she answered, shaking her hands with him, surprised how did he know about the day being her birthday, but kept quiet knowing it wasn't really a hidden fact anymore.

"Miss Parekh, here is a little gift from you that Mr. RV wanted me to bestow to you before this afternoon." He offered Ishani a large grey file and upon opening it, Ishani found her mouth fall open in shock.

"What-what is this?" Ishani stuttered, tears suddenly welling up in her eyes that made the lawyer's eyes slightly dilate in surprise.

"It's Mr. RV's will. He has declared you the owner of his empire since this day as he wanted it to be your birthday."

"What! But—how can he do this? He never talked to me about this!" Ishani said, more to herself than the man before her as the idea of Ranveer making her the owner of his entire property seemed more menacing than enticing in the circumstances their lives had been. She shook her head and sighed. "Where is he right now?"

"In a meeting right now."

Ishani turned back with a nod, giving the lawyer a cue to leave as she herself walked back to the porch which lay deserted under the yellow sunlight of the morning filtering through the dense trees. Why did he have to relapse back every time after making those promises to her? Didn't they both promise to stick by each other's side no matter what? What did this gesture of him mean? Despite all, Ishani could not deny that Ranveer still carried the tiny flicker of fear in his heart that had not yet been relinquished from his thoughts thoroughly after all that had happened. He still doubted his fate, and this gesture was his own way to keep his thoughts secure about her and future, in case...

Ishani abruptly jolted out of her thoughts as the truth of her own feelings dawned upon her, tears more rapid than before as she clutched on to the edge of the bench she sat upon tightly. Why couldn't he for once let it go and begin a new life? Didn't he trust her enough? Didn't he trust their love enough still? Cries of agony died in her throat as tears of pain rapidly escaped her eyes, making her more helpless against his stubbornness that knew no end.

Time passed on, but Ishani heard nothing from Ranveer as the shadows of the trees hovered higher above her, now more dense, reflecting it to be the late morning when the sun drew over the horizon and above the town in full. However, in a while her thoughts came to an end as the thud of the footsteps sounded in the alleyway adjoining the porch. Ishani composed herself, hoping no one came to meet her, and most of all, not Ranveer. Not now.

It wasn't him.

"Ishani," Puneet's usual jovial voice called out to her and she sighed, slightly relieved. "I've been looking for you for so long. And you're here!" He came further and sat beside Ishani on the bench.

Ishani wiped her tears and smiled, her eyes deceiving the smile she offered.

"Are you alright?" Puneet asked as he saw her eyes red.

Ishani nodded. "Yes."

"You don't look too well, Ishani. What happened?"

Ishani felt her thoughts blur once again as tears helplessly cascaded out of her eyes, but she took a deep breath, trying not to give in to the temptation of the pain once again. "I'm alright," her small voice whispered the lie.

"Ishani, did anyone say anything to you?"

Ishani gasped. These were the same words Ranveer had said the last night. Why did he affect everyone like that? Idiot!

"What does he think of himself, Puneet? He never stops talking about love and its promises, and yet is himself the one breaking them first. I don't know what to do with him anymore. He drives me crazy with his antics. All the time!" Ishani said in a breath while Puneet smiled.

"What did he do now?"

Ishani handed him the papers of Ranveer's will, according to which she was the owner of his company since that day, and had no right to change it at her own will. "This!" Ishani snapped. "Why would he do this when we're about to get married within a few days? Just... why can't he for once stop thinking about this future and stick in the present?"

"Ishani, it's nothing wrong. He's taking precautions and that's perfectly fine. Don't panic so much," Puneet said softly.

"You don't understand," Ishani answered. "I want him to let go of that fear... that pain that he doesn't want to live without. Masochist that he is!"

"He doesn't enjoy any pain, Ishani. He's doing the most practical thing at this moment. His parents agreed on this as well, and it's why he has taken this step. Wouldn't you have done the same thing as well if you were at his place?"

"But..."

"Ishani, look. Despite all, I'm not completely aware of your equation- or past, to be more accurate- with RV sir, but I know he loves you very, very, very much and if he's doing something, it's for the good of you both. And what's wrong if you are the owner of RV Empire from now on? Nothing, right? Nothing's going to change even now. It would all go on the same way it did. RV sir wants security of yours and his parents in case something goes wrong, but how do we blame him?" Puneet explained.

Ishani opened her mouth to say something, trying to form some words that would not leave her throat as she eyed Puneet quietly who observed her face with a smile.

"Ishani, just because he's giving you certain responsibilities doesn't mean he isn't keeping up with his promises. And it doesn't mean either that he wants to give up or loves seeing you suffer like this. It only means what I've said before. And just because of these decisions of his, it doesn't mean you have to take any extra stress on yourself. Let everything go the way it did, alright? And give him some time. That's what he needs the most right now."

Ishani wiped her tears and smiled lightly. Did she really over react at times? And why wouldn't she? Just like him, she too cared about him. "Thank you, Puneet," she said after al while. "I think I was just over reacting."

"I don't blame you, though," Puneet chuckled. "He does have this habit of frightening the hell out of people at times."

Ishani's smiled widened as she remembered Ranveer's habit of being over protective about the people he loved.

"Good girl! Well, I'd come here to wish you a birthday... Anyway, happy birthday, Ishani!"

Ishani smiled back and answered with a warm thank you as Puneet stood up. "I need to go for now. See you later, Ishani."

"Puneet, wait!" She dragged him by his hand and made him sit on the bench once again.

"What?" he asked, surprised, and rubbing his arm that ached due to the strain she had given him just now. Ishani smiled to herself softly as she recalled had Ranveer been here right now, he wouldn't have shied away from calling her "Sunny" once again.

Ishani looked at Puneet. "Thank you!"

He looked confused. "What for? You just said for the birthday wish, remember?"

"Not for that, silly. For taking care of my Ranveer all those months he was alone," Ishani spoke, her eyes gleaming gently. "I know you just haven't been his most trusted employee, but also the only friend he has had ever since we parted that day. And no matter how much I say it, I can't thank you enough for that, Puneet."

"Ishani... it's-it's alright. It wasn't like..."

"You don't really understand my feelings right now, Puneet. But trust me, now when I look back do I realize how important you truly have been in this story. I can't ever thank you enough, Puneet. Never."

Puneet smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't have done anything better than that, though," he answered at length. "RV sir has had many favours on me ever since I joined in his company, and if you think I was even of a little help to him, I truly feel honoured."

Ishani only smiled in return as she wiped her tears away.

"I didn't mean to make the birthday girl cry," Puneet answered as he saw few more tears escape her eyes.

"It's nothing like that. Don't worry," she smiled.

"Sally has sent her own share of wishes for you. She said she was sorry for not being here today, but tomorrow, she's returning."

"Tell her I'm very thankful for having her as one of my closest friends out there." Ishani smiled. "And we'll be waiting for her impatiently until she returns."

Puneet nodded his head and smiled. "Alright, then. I should leave now."

Puneet left as Ishani stood up and walked upto the edge of the porch, the sunlight now more radiant with the passing of the time. Puneet was right. She needed to understand Ranveer and give him time after everything he had been through. But where was he? Ishani hadn't seen him since the morning, but before her thoughts could travel anywhere, she felt someone wrap his arms around her waist and pull her towards him close. The same intoxication again took over her senses as she found herself melting in his embrace and smiled. He buried his head in her hair while Ishani sighed, contented.

"So?" Ishani asked, not moving from her place even though her heart raced with a rapid urgency. "I thought you were busy. No time for anyone... for me, you know."

His head still remained buried in her hair but she could feel him smile as her own lips curved into one. "Well, now I do need to work, don't I?"

"You can postpone that for a while now," Ishani said, trailing her hand over his.

Ranveer separated himself from her and turned her towards him while Ishani blushed at the way his searching eyes scorched her thoroughly.

"I think all the men are like that," Ishani teased that made Ranveer contort his face in a scowl, but Ishani continued. "Look, until yesterday you were all about Ishani, Ishani. But now, you're too busy for the poor soul that has been waiting desperately for you since this morning."

"Waiting desperately? I see." Ranveer nuzzled her cheek softly as Ishani clutched upon his shirt tightly, gradually losing herself in the moment as his lips slowly traced her cheeks, moving down towards her lips tentatively. Ishani gasped as the morning sun forced her to keep herself from giving in to the delightful fantasies her heart formed at their close proximity.

"Ranveer," she spoke in a hoarse whisper, struggling to keep her sanity intact that threatened to shatter any moment as his lips nibbled the skin of her cheek tenderly. "It's... it's... not now..." She somehow managed to separate herself from him while he sighed.

"Now, what do you say? See? I'm not going to forget you at all," he teased and Ishani slapped on his chest, squinting her eyes.

"Your lawyer, Mr. Stephen, had come here today, Ranveer," Ishani said after some time, and looked at him. "Why?"

"Ishani, it's not a big deal, alright? I needed to..."

"I know," she answered. "But you do know how to frighten the hell out of me, don't you?"

Ranveer chuckled. "It still surprises me, being Sunny that you are, how can you get scared at all?"

"Ranveer!" Ishani gestured strangling his neck as she ran behind him, Ranveer rushing away quickly.

"Alright, alright..." he panted as Ishani caught him after 5 minutes and twisted his arm.

"Now... don't ever call me Sunny!"

"Look," Ranveer laughed once again, "You keep proving me that again and again. And by the way, I only call you Sunny, and it's upto you to decide what Sunny you want yourself to imagine into."

Ishani glared at his smirking face while Ranveer now darted away from her grasp, Ishani determinedly following him. He rushed into his room while Ishani, too, entered the room before it was too late, now panting.

"Now," she spoke.

"Ishani, nothing stupid, alright?"

Ishani only fumed furiously at him.

"Alright, I'm not calling you Sunny for the day. Fine?"

"Come down first," Ishani said as she realized he now stood on his king sized bed.

Ranveer descended from the bed, now steadily breathing, as Ishani lovingly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wow, you..."

"Shhh..."

Ishani smiled.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Tomorrow we're getting engaged. A day I have waited for so long." The sudden change in her tone took Ranveer by surprise as he wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

"I know. It's like this all is a dream and I'll wake up the next day and it all will be gone..."

"I'm not going anywhere," Ishani said as his face relaxed slightly in a smile. "Our promises are always going to be true, no matter what future holds for us."

"If those promises are broken, I'll die..." Ishani placed her palm on his lips before he could finish his words.

"Please don't say that, Ranveer!"

Ranveer took her hand in his and kissed it. "Everything happening is too good to be true. I need some time to believe you're actually here, beside me as my soon-to-be-wife."

"You can take all the time, Ranveer. All the time you want."

He smiled and took her in his arms. "I haven't heard anything from Falguni Maa. When are they coming?"

"Today evening," Ishani answered. "Even Baa is coming, I'm sure you know of that?"

Ranveer gulped slightly and smiled. "It's good she agreed, isn't it?"

"What did you do?"

"What?"

"What did you do to convince her? I can smell your part in it."

"Sharman, Devarsh and Pratiek did the job for me. Them being her dearest grandchildren, so..."

"Even Disha is coming, Ranveer," Ishani said, bitterness explicit in her tone.

Ranveer stroked her face as he tucked aside the strands of her hair and smiled. "I know." Ishani kept quiet and Ranveer continued. "Ishani, once Baa and Disha do come here, you won't behave rudely with them, alright?"

"I can't pretend to feel what I don't feel at all for them. I don't have a heart like you."

"Ishani, it's a matter of a few days only. And anyway, Disha is your sister. You can't give up on her for some stupid reasons!"

"That's no stupid reason, Ranveer," Ishani answered defensively. "Whatever they did to you... all of their lies and hatred. How can someone hate another so much when they have been so loyal to you all their life? Even heartless won't do that. It's not easy to forget, Ranveer. Not those images of that night..."

"Ishani." He pulled her chin up and she looked into his eyes. "We've talked over this already, right? It's not going to change anything. Only we have to move on from our excruciating past. That's it."

"Can you?" Ishani asked, and he gasped in surprised. "No, not for me or Papa, Ranveer. Can you forgive them for themselves and move on for themselves only?"

Ranveer smiled. "If I can move on from the past for you, Ishani, can you do the same for me?"

Ishani had found her answer. In the Parekh Family, they both still remained those outsiders who were accepted because of a man who had selflessly accepted them and made them who they were today. No matter how much Ranveer said it, deep down, she knew he could not somewhere forgive anyone who had hurt his parents and him, but for the sake of his Mota Babuji, he had decided to bury that grudge underneath the only thing he knew to return: Love.

"Does it make you happy?" she asked after sometime, and Ranveer smiled.

"Loads."

"Then I think I will try to." She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Perhaps, as her Kaki had said, passing time will indeed heal more wounds?

* * *

Ishani welcomed the next day genially as the voice of her mother woke her up from delicious slumber. She yawned heavily as she slowly opened her eyes. The sun was still hidden behind the horizon but for the first time in her life her heart felt a joy it had never before known. At Ranveer's insistence, her family had decided to stay in his house even though his mother did not truly like the idea. Her own mother thought it was bad, but Ranveer and his father would not budge from the decision they had made and thus her mother reluctantly had agreed on staying back when they were to be checking in to the hotel rooms. When her family had arrived the last night, Ishani had only yearned to see the look of amazement on Baa and Disha's faces who had mocked him all those years ago, because for them his life held no importance for being a servant in their house. And it had been worth the long wait as she had only played in her mind their reactions as they saw the Empire Ranveer now owned on his own. Her heart was filled with pride as Baa and Disha had stared at the Mansion with their eyes wide open and Ishani had smiled at them, holding Ranveer's hand, who had looked both happy and uncomfortable as the way he was treated now. Chaitali Kaki had begun with her usual rants on how she always believed Ranveer would do the best in his life while other cousins had only had admiration and respect for Ranveer and his family. What Ranveer felt in his heart, Ishani had been unable to decipher, except his grip on her hand had grown stronger the moment her family had turned up, and his face was rigid and expressionless. And Ishani had only smiled at him, as if to make him trust her to fight his worst fears when he saw his painful past hovering above him treacherously.

And once again it had been clear that past never truly left you even if you had believed to have moved on. Today, time had changed, fates had changed and so did the glances of the people. Ishani had smiled in contentment as she had seen her family make their way to the house, eyeing everything with awe and wonder.

"Get ready, Ishani. You're going to be busy from now on," her mother's words woke her up from her reverie and she looked up.

"Coming, Maa," she answered back and descended from the bed quickly.

Time was drawing near when the painful wait would finally come to an end; when her finger would finally wear the ring of his name... Ranveer's ring. Ishani smiled to herself as she thought about him. What he might be thinking right now? Did he also feel the same jitters the way she did? Butterflies? Only if she could talk to him once. But she knew they wouldn't have a moment to spare for each other from now as all the rituals had already begun from that day. And worst of all, she thought, was going to be the one where they wouldn't be able to see each other for an entire day.

Ishani sighed as she looked forward for the day to proceed on that perhaps was going to be the longest day of her life.

* * *

Ranveer stared at his reflection in the mirror as a calm smile spread over his face, quietly creeping at the realization at what moment was about to come into their lives. Finally he was getting engaged to Ishani! The thought that once seemed an excruciating impossibility was an aching reality today. They hadn't met for the whole day today, and he wondered how they were going to survive the next rituals at all. But it was as his mother had told him that it was the matter of only three days and they would be together forever, never separated by any means.

"Ranveer... it's time," Sharman called out as Ranveer smiled at him.

"Coming."

The ceremony, however simple, had been full of guests and friends as his mother hadn't left a single family she knew from inviting. The mansion gave off the look of a newly wedded bride as flowers of various colours blushed over the railings. The murmurs of the guests reaching to him quietly as he descended the stairs, marveling at the day that finally had come.

Ranveer smiled at himself as he found himself lost amongst the unknown faces of the guests, his eyes searching for Ishani only who seemed to have not arrived yet in the function. He could see all the Puneet, Sally and Rishi together, talking to each other as few more people joined them and they were lost amongst the crowd, nit found again. As the time passed, Ranveer only longed to get one single glimpse of Ishani. And when the time seemed endless, it was then he saw her, walking slowly towards him wearing a royal blue full sleeve skater skirt that flowed gracefully slightly below her knees while her silky hair streamed about her right shoulder, giving her a look of that of an angel he dearly admired. Ishani blushed lightly as she saw him staring at her, stealing gazes from the guests to look at him. Their eyes rarely left each other while they talked to the guests, and it was after about twenty minutes when Ishani found her way to him and looped her arms around his, surprising him.

"Wow, you look hot!" she said slowly and Ranveer raised his eyebrows.

"You aren't supposed to say that amidst the guests, really. Keep quiet!"

"Your employees can say that, not Ishani?" She scowled.

"Not here, sweetheart," Ranveer said, stroking her cheeks.

Ishani smiled. "I can't believe it's all real! It seems... so different."

"True," he sighed. "I talked to Maa today, and she said the date of the marriage has been fixed 2 days later from today. That is total three days."

Ishani gasped, her mouth wide open in surprise. "Why didn't you inform me about it sooner, Ranveer? We need to get all preparation done already!"

"Relax, sweetheart," Ranveer answered. "All the preparations are done already. And anyway, it was Falguni Maa and Baa who had decided on the date. So, basically, we have less time to wait than we'd originally thought."

Ishani smiled at him warmly, her cheeks crimson. "But you know what? I hate the fact we won't be able to see each other for a whole day let alone talk at all."

"I know," Ranveer answered in the same disappointed tone as Ishani did. "But this is something we'll have to go through for a day at least."

"I think I can do that," she said, pulling his cheeks and smiled.

"It's time!" A voice rang out loud as Ishani and Ranveer looked towards the direction of it, their hearts suddenly racing wildly as their hands clasped in each other's. They looked at each other while everyone from the family gathered about them in a circle, covering their ways to them. Baa, being the oldest member from both the families, performed the rituals before the rings were presented to both of them, placed on a royal pedestal. Ishani looked up at Ranveer who looked hopelessly charming in the navy blue three piece suit he donned while a baby blue pocket square along with a pale pink tie complemented his look. He raised his one eyebrow as he saw her but Ishani only smiled at him, thankful that no one else saw them with their quirky antics that would only lead to unnecessary attentions and teasing from the cousins who seemed to have nothing better to do ever since they had come.

"Now," Amba said as she handed over Ranveer a gorgeous posh diamond solitaire, glittering brilliantly in the translucent glow of the hall. Gracefully, he took Ishani's hand in his and before she could fathom anything happening within her, he slipped the ring in her finger as she felt her heart beat stop for a moment. He smiled at her. Ishani, too, picked up the ring and gently slid it in Ranveer's finger. The rings glowed valiantly in the soft radiance of the hall while they felt their world swirl gradually and halt at each other's thoughts. The crowd clapped and rejoiced and congratulated them but Ishani and Ranveer stared at each other as if wondering the moment they had felt too close was real or another part of their dreams that shattered before even coming true. Neither of them bothered to hide away the slightest bit of their emotions as the light traces of the tears coursed down their cheeks, exhibiting the felicity their hearts felt in that moment. They had imagined this moment thousands of times in their thoughts, hoping it to be extraordinary, and at times discussed with each other, but the reality was far too different than what they had ever imagined. For the first time their hearts stung with a painful beauty that neither of them ever wanted to go away. Pain was a part of their being, and if happiness stayed behind with this wonderful sting, it was all gladly welcome.

Slowly, Ranveer walked towards Ishani who seemed frozen in her place but smiled back as she felt him advance towards her from her tearful vision. The world around them suddenly mattered no more as once again the crowd disappeared perhaps in a shadow of nothingness and all that remained were they both. Their love and heartaches. Ranveer stood in front of her while Ishani only stared at him and realized their lives had after all been changed into what neither had ever thought of it turning into. Her heart ached as she felt him raise his hand and softly caress her cheeks, wiping away the tears that profusely pronounced of her happiness tonight. Ishani, too, brought her hands to his cheeks and wiped his tears gently. The signs of pain and loss left his face as he slowly leaned towards her and kissed her forehead. Ishani closed her eyes and smiled through her tears while Ranveer again wiped them away.

"This is the first step to our relationship, Ishani," he whispered and Ishani opened her eyes.

"I can't believe this is true. I've waited for this moment for so long, Ranveer." She eyed her engagement ring that glowed more radiantly in her finger now. He again kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her while Ishani rested her head on his chest and smiled.

"This is all real," he answered, tightening his arms around her more and pulling her close to him.

"Ranveer," Ishani spoke after sometime while he nodded, "we're not in our room, remember?"

He chuckled softly and pulled her towards him more. "We don't have to worry about that right now," he answered, his voice laced with love and care. "We're officially engaged and a couple now."

Ishani separated herself from him and kissed his hand. "The wait now is going to be the longest," she said.

Ranveer sighed and nodded, a helpless look on his face. But this time, wait was worth it.


	69. Chapter 69

**Hi, all! I know, I know late update and... well, I have more than one reasons to be frightened about it. I leave it upto you. Let me rush away somewhere right now. *hides in a corner***

* * *

 **Chapter 69**

RV Mansion came alive with the brightness and happiness it had never known before as the laughter echoed in the halls of the lonely mansion for the first time since it was occupied two and a half years ago. The pearly white drapes swayed gently down in the hall while a string of ornate crystals enveloped the entire house in the draft of silver, gold, lavender lightning, synergy making the mansion look like a newlywed bride. Above hung a spectacular chandelier casting its dazzling glow in the center of the hall, while the setting sun spread its one final streak of orange and gold, quietly saying goodbye for the stars to move forth in their glory.

Ishani stared down, a soft smile on her face and her eyes searching. _Mehendi_ was about to begin in a few moments and she hoped Ranveer could see the green henna adorning her palms of his name. Hadn't they talked over this matter the whole night after their engagement? What he would say, she wondered to herself, as her eyes traced her family members preparing for the function ahead jovially. The ceremony held wasn't supposed to be grand, as Ranveer had suggested already, and his parents had agreed to this after a few protests. Of course, he was recovering still and needed more time for his treatment now that it was about to come to its end before he could lead a normal life. Normal life was something he still feared he wouldn't have, but his changing attitude was welcome to her.

Ishani sighed, her eyes looking for Ranveer eagerly while the entire house remained enchanted under the spell of the joy the two souls felt at their ultimate reunion as the air occupied a music rarely felt caged behind the bars of misery for eternity.

And suddenly, she felt her heart skip as her eyes fell upon him. There he was, surrounded by her cousins who seemed to have cracked a joke that made him laugh as though he had never before laughed so much. Ishani rose to her feet, leaning her head on the pillar and supporting her weight on the railing as her knees felt going weak in front of the man who had the ability to both make her feel the strongest and weakest simultaneously and yet she loved every bit of it. He didn't notice her as Ishani stood there, smiling to herself with the effect his laughter had upon her. She sighed. She noticed he looked undeniably charming in the jonquil Sherwani he wore, looking insanely vibrant as his eyes darted from one place to another as if in search of someone. Ishani hid herself behind the pillar, knowing who it was his eyes searched for but felt almost short of breath as in a few moments felt someone wrap his arms around her waist. It was too familiar... his touch, his caresses.

"You look quite happy," Ishani said teasingly without showing any surprise that seemed hard to conceal, and blushing as she felt his warm breath tickle her skin.

"Sunny," he answered softly. Ishani turned back and gasped softly as his eyes scorched her very soul, ransacking through all her thoughts. She wondered if he knew what she thought, as a knowing smirk passed through his lips. And before she could say anything else, he dragged her in the nearest room possible.

"Don't tell me you just watched her movie..." Ishani spat, frowning.

"Movie? No, sweetheart. I was talking about you."

"What did I do?" she asked, amused.

"You've been torturing me like nothing else!" he stated and Ishani laughed. So, behind the facade of this strong RV that never fell weak was that Ranveer that longed for her just like she did. It couldn't get any better.

"Ranveer, we're not in our room right now. Stay away..." She pulled herself away from him and smoothed her dupatta but staggered as she felt him pull towards her and pin her on the wall, while he stood so close to her. She felt her breath cease as his thumb ran through her cheek painfully slowly and rested near her lower lip.

"It all is for us, sweetheart," he whispered in her hear, nipping on her earlobe slowly while Ishani resisted against the reactions his touches coaxed out of her. But soon she found herself melting, like all the time but as soon as she reciprocated, he pulled back. Ishani growled at the loss which made Ranveer laugh for an instant before he silenced, staring at her face. "Don't worry. I'm not going to torture you like that now..."

"I want you to kiss me." She almost shouted, feeling short of breath.

"What?"

"You heard it right."

Ranveer moved close to her, surprised at the urgency in her tone. "What... aren't you...?"

"We aren't going to see each other till next day, Ranveer, and I need..." she trailed off as he smiled at her wickedly, knowing her impatience.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, pressing her body close to his. "Shouldn't you be waiting now? It's a matter of one day only," he answered, brushing his lips against her cheek while she wriggled at his touch.

"No... please..." she whispered weakly, her eyes closed. In a while she felt Ranveer brushing his lips against her, but before she could move her lips in the kiss, a voice ruined all her hopes.

"Ishani, Ranveer..." Gauri stood there, a knowingly mischievous smile on her lips. "Control, guys! Be thankful Baa or Kaki didn't find you here since Kaki was coming to call you over. " She looked at Ishani. "Ishani, it's time for your _mehandi._ Come. And, Mr. Ranveer, waiting for a day is all right, isn't it?"

Ishani laughed while Ranveer scarcely controlled his urge to wipe that smile off her face, whatever it took to do that, but before he could utter a word, she walked out of the room.

As soon as Ishani left, Gauri turned to look at Ranveer, a tender smile on her face. "I'm happy for you, Ranveer," she said slowly. "All your sacrifices have finally paid off, and I couldn't have been happier than that."

Ranveer stared at her, agape.

"I always had an inkling, Ranveer," she spoke. "But I was too afraid to voice it out back then, not knowing what Ishani felt for you, and how would my family treat you. When I was a coward at one point myself..." he voice lowered to a guilty whisper, but she looked up again and smiled. "And yet, here you two are, happy and about to marry. Sometimes people do snatch their happy endings from the claws of death and pain, don't they? You've done just that."

Ranveer gulped, surprised. "You weren't supposed to know this, really. I never let anyone know."

"It's my fault that I couldn't say anything back then. I'm sorry."

"What's gone is gone, Gauri. I don't want to stuck in the past anymore."

"That's kind of you. I never thought you or your family will ever forgive our family after that night."

Ranveer shook his head. "They're my Mota Babuji's family." He elaborated no further and smiled lightly.

"Can we please go down if you two are done with the sentimental talks?" Ishani's voice cried out as Ranveer smiled and came out of the room, Gauri following him. Ishani smiled proudly at them both as she too wiped her tears and took Ranveer's hand in hers as he came towards her.

They descended the stairs as all the eyes adoringly fell upon them, enthusiasm now soaring high as the soon-to-be-bride entered the hall. Gauri dragged Ishani away from Ranveer while she turned back, looking at him helplessly, and her features relaxing at Ranveer's light nod.

Ranveer looked around, now surrounded by the kids of the Parekh family, and Puneet who had just reached along with his wife and came over to him straight, but what caught Ranveer's attention was Disha who had been hiding away from him ever since they had come, and out of all the members of the Parekh family, she was the only one who hadn't congratulated him or bothered to say a single word so far. Ranveer got past the crowd, shaking hands and thanking Puneet cordially, and walked upto Disha who sat quietly in a corner, staring at the happenings around her calmly. What she truly felt, Ranveer did not know.

"Hey," he called out as he sat beside Disha, looked at her with a kind smile. Disha's eyes fell upon him as she gasped in sheer surprise at his sudden appearance. "You alone here? I hope you're not bored."

Disha tried to look away, smiling awkwardly and pretending he didn't exist. Ranveer kept quiet as well, as his eyes searched for Ishani who looked at him back at the same time and noticing where he sat in that moment, smile swiftly vanished away from her face. They hadn't talked about Disha or anyone since their arrival and he knew what Ishani thought. She didn't want him to surface the same bruises once again, but his assuring smile made her slightly relax and she busied herself back in the task.

Ranveer turned back to look at Disha, slightly surprised that she hadn't left yet, and smiled again while she flinched a little as though hoping he left her already. "How's Manas?"

"He's fine," Disha answered rather crossly.

"Good to know that," Ranveer said. "And, Disha, you don't really have to hesitate here. Make yourself at home, please."

Disha kept quiet, not paying attention to him.

"We'll make sure you and your family are properly taken care of," he spoke again, hoping to make things better between the two families if possible with this conversation.

"Why're you doing this, Mr. RV? Proving you're some kind of God?" Disha spat out.

"Wh-"

"No, you listen to me! Ever since I've come here, I'm being treated like some kind of... I don't know what. And you know what? It's annoying! Just because you're richer than us now, doesn't mean you have to rub it in faces now. You kept us in your large mansion only to humiliate us, right? And now patronizing like you're some kind of... saint! Nothing changes reality. You might be known as RV and a popular name in India, but nothing changes the past, remember that."

Ranveer simply stared at her though no smile visible on his handsome features anymore. With the calm he looked at Disha made her fall silent in her tracks and look away from his face.

"That was most certainly not my intention," he said calmly. "But, as long as you do stay here, I'll make sure no one has any problem. And... let's move on from whatever happened in our past. It's gone."

Disha's head suddenly turned towards him, her eyes wide in shock. She wiped the perspiring forehead away as her face lost all of its colour, now filthily stained with disgust.

Ranveer nodded slightly and stood up. "I mean it," he said at last and left.

As he came in the crowd once again, his eyes met Ishani's who stared at him suspiciously. Surely she'd seen Disha's outburst towards him and she wasn't going to be pretty anymore. Ranveer sighed as Sharman and Pratiek joined him again. Where could Devarsh be, he wondered but before he could question either of the cousins, he turned up as well, enthusiastic as though he were dancing in his own marriage.

"Easy, boy," Ranveer said as Devarsh straightened himself up.

"He's been running after all the girls here," Pratiek said, while Devarsh snorted at him.

"Why're you jealous? You do have yours back at home, no? Let me have fun and maybe I get someone I can take along as well?" Devarsh retorted.

"Hey, hey! Which girl with the tiniest of the brain cell is going to give you her heart? Stop dreaming, bro!" Pratiek chided mockingly.

Devarsh opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Ishani's voice terminated their rants as she called out for Ranveer, her eyes fixed on him as he moved away from the kids' clan.

"How does it look?" Ishani pulled out her hands to him as he smiled coyly.

He moved close to her, taking her hand in his. "Just like you," he whispered. "Absolutely stunning."

A sound of clearing the throat from behind brought them back to reality as they separated, embarrassed.

"Can you spot your name in here?" one of the women sitting nearby cried. Ranveer looked at Ishani who stared at his face hopefully, a twinkle in her eyes.

"They look so gorgeous that I could just kiss them," Ranveer said and Ishani rolled her eyes.

"You're given a challenge, you know?"

Ranveer laughed softly and traced his fingers over her palm without touching it and then halting at a place as if in thought and pondering but moving again. Few others joined them, their happy giggles reaching his ears.

"It's not that easy, Ranveer," he heard Gauri's voice and smiled.

"It's here." Ranveer pointed towards Ishani's palm where in small letters remained carved his name, and next to it was hers. RV and IP.

"How did you find it? We made sure you don't find it easily."

"When it comes to knowing Ishani, your battle is with the wrong person," Ranveer said to Gauri and smiled Ishani who shook her head, amused, as she noticed Ishani and Ranveer's gazes collide against each others' in understanding.

"Well, you do know this was the last rituals you both were able to see each other in? Now, until the day of the marriage, which is tomorrow, Mr. Ranveer, you cannot see her."

Ishani's face fell while Ranveer gulped hard, eyeing Ishani contritely. He shrugged his shoulders as she looked at him. He wasn't supposed to do that, really. He had the solutions to all of her problems. How would they really survive this now? Their eyes stared at each other helplessly but suddenly Ishani felt Ranveer's eyes brighten. He did have a plan.

* * *

The day was tiring. More tiring than she had thought it to be, and certain things were no fun, Ishani realized as she plopped on the bed, completely tired, and her head spinning. Was it really alright to keep her away from him when they didn't really have to do half the things they were doing? Her mother said all these rituals were necessary for a successful wedding and future of the couple and they both were supposed to be following all of them completely, without being childishly irritating to the elders of the family. But how, she wondered, when each moment had been a torture since this evening? Love was a torture, she agreed, but marriage was worse. Whose idea it was to keep the bride and groom away for one whole day? As she remained engaged in smoldering over the rituals, her phone beeped. Annoyed, she picked it up and felt a stupidly wide smile form on her lips as she saw Ranveer's name flash on her screen. Without seeing what he had sent in the message, she typed her own.

 _I'm missing you terribly. How can they do that to us?_

 _You become a child at times, Ishani!_ He responded from the other side.

 _And that's because I miss you._ She replied, a string of the crying emoticon accompanying her messages every time she texted anything. She lay down, relaxed as he sent another message.

 _I know how you feel, but I think this is fun at times. I just went for a night walk with Sharman. Talked over a lot of matters. He's planning to start a business in London after getting married._

 _Wow, cool! I'm in this torture and you're having fun?_

 _What do you want?_

 _See you right now. This wait it killing me._

 _Well, I have remedy._ His next message read.

 _What is it?_

 _Open the drawer next to you._

Ishani did and found a silky handkerchief placed there carefully.

 _What is this for?_

 _Tie it around your eyes and wait._

Ishani did as instructed and within five seconds felt a knock at the door. Upon opening it, a smile involuntarily spread over her lips as his familiar scent reached her and she pulled him in and shut the door behind quickly.

"I can't see you," she said.

"That's the thing, silly," Ranveer answered. "We can't see each other, but still we can meet each other."

"I knew you were going to do something," she said, snuggling closer to him and resting her head on his chest. "But we look rather stupid, don't we?"

"Who cares as long as you're here?" he chuckled and stroked her head as a small sigh left his lips and he smiled. "I had to do something, you know." He took her hand in his. "I don't want to die..." Ishani placed her palm on his lips.

"Don't say that," she snapped quickly. "Just don't use that word."

"Alright, alright." He wrapped his one arm around her waist and led her to what she assumed was the balcony of her room, for the scent of the roses from the garden reached her and the July breeze caressed her skin.

"What...?"

He placed his finger on her lips and dragged her back to sit beside him. "Now, be quiet," he commanded and Ishani fell silent at the way he had just spoken. And when he didn't continue his speech, Ishani spoke again.

"Ranveer?"

"Hmm."

"Why are we here?"

"Because we wanted to be together?"

"I know that," she said and turned around towards him, only to realize she couldn't really see his face. "How do you feel?" She asked, wondering if she'd asked a more stupid question again.

"Happy," he answered, and that was enough evidence he didn't mind discussing this matter.

"I thought you could express this happiness in a better way as well? Like something I'll do or have been doing?"

"You mean shouting and dancing in the room?" he chuckled while Ishani laughed embarrassingly, surprised that he had seen her dancing in her room the other day after their engagement. And before she could say anything more, he took her hand in his and brought it closer to his chest where his heart rhythmically beat. "Feel this? It has never beaten like this before."

Ishani snuggled close to him, feeling his warmth spread across her body that she so dearly loved in that moment. "I love it," she said dreamily, and sighed. "But, hey! You can also join me in that embarrassment, right? You saw me in my craziest avatar and that was embarrassing." Her voice lowered down to a whisper.

"Hey, when has my Ishani really worried about these things? That was lovely that day. I could see you like that the whole day had they not dragged me away."

Ishani laughed under her breath. "Now, that embarrasses me more."

"I can't see you, really," he answered.

"And yet, I want the proper answer to my question. How do you feel right now? In a few hours we'll get married."

Ranveer shifted in his place and took Ishani in his arms, enveloping her completely in his being. Ishani closed her eyes as she felt him so close to her, caressing the skin of her bare arms with his thumb but in the purest way possible. She could swear she had fallen in love with this man once again.

"Ishani," he began, "when you've dreamt of something all your life, knowing it's never coming true, and then one day everything falls in the right place without you even knowing. You're happy, oh yes, but it can't be believed in a few days when you have spent years thinking against the impossible. I'm happy. More happy than my words can even express. It's so new... so different to know that the moon has finally descended on your doorstep because it loves you back."

Ishani felt her eyes brim with tears but kept silent as words fell short to express her gratitude and love for him. So all she did was take his hand in hers and kiss it gently. She could feel Ranveer smile but her own tears remained too dominant that no smile passed over her lips.

"Don't cry, Ishani." She felt his voice sooth her as her blindfold soaked with her tears that now were joined by soft sobs from her side.

Her lips let go of an involuntary smile that the tenderness in his voice brought and she wiped the tears away now resting on her cheeks.

"I won't," she said, smiling. "But you always do that to me."

"I can't help it sometimes, maybe?" he chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around her while Ishani smiled softly. "Well, how do you feel?"

"Isn't that obvious?" she said and chuckled. "I think it's all over the place."

"That I know." He held her close, his tone solemn. "But more?"

"It's the same, Ranveer. All my life I wanted someone to love me unconditionally because that was what I was deprived of all my life. I wasn't so close to Maa either, you know that. Papa loved me so much but I always longed for a love that was only mine. Then you came and we became friends. I didn't realize what you meant to me until you were gone, Ranveer. All felt so lonely and empty here." She dabbed her chest where her heart beat. "I didn't know what to do with myself when you weren't with me. I tried to hate you as well with a hope that maybe that would make me feel better... but now I realize it wasn't just possible." She shook her head and held his hand tightly in hers. "And now when I met you, I didn't know what I felt for you. All I knew was that I couldn't survive without you anymore. And there was a day I was confused, running away from you and my feelings, but today it can't really be expressed in words, shouting or screaming or dancing what I truly feel. I just know I'm happy. So happy that I have never been in my life. I was afraid no one could love me for who I was, but you taught me so much... You loved me so much that to live this day for my whole life I can give anything. Today is the last day we'll be known with different names. From tomorrow, we'll be known with each other's names. Ishani Ranveer Vaghela." She ended proudly.

Ranveer sighed. "Does it mean you never loved Chirag?"

"No," Ishani answered immediately. "As time passed, I have come to realize he never possessed those qualities. They were false pretenses that you skillfully had tried to instill in him. Chirag could be anything but Ranveer. I've loved you all my life, Ranveer. As a child with the same feelings as you and as a grownup I will love you as much."

He smiled, speechless, and kissed her temple. How much was still unsaid between them that they had never confessed? He loved hearing each and every word she said tonight.

"And one more thing, Ishani," Ranveer spoke after sometime. "Please never separate Mota Babuji's name from yours. From tomorrow, Ishani Parekh will be Ishani Parekh Vaghela. Isn't that great?"

Ishani sighed. "That would be great," she answered. "I myself don't want to separate myself from Papa's name."

"And you never will," he spoke, his voice thick with flowing emotions. "And you know what? The only thing that matters to me is that you love me. It could bring me from the dead, and it's no exaggeration. I mean it."

Ishani smiled. "You flatter me," she answered rather playfully. Ranveer sighed.

"You deserve that then," he answered, pulling her playfully closer.

They sat silent, listening to the sound of the water that the fountain nearby originated. "Ranveer," Ishani spoke again after sometime, and Ranveer noticed a looming sadness in it.

"Hmm?"

"I didn't like that you actually went to reconcile with Disha after everything they did to you. I talked to Disha and she can never change!" Bitterness reflected in her voice.

"You didn't have to do that, Ishani."

"But see you getting insulted every time like that?" she roared and Ranveer feel silent. After a while Ishani spoke again. "Maa was right. It'd have been better if my family stayed..."

"Shhh. Would you have said the same thing if Mota Babuji was here as well?" Ranveer asked. "If not him, we have Falguni Maa and it's her right to see her daughter getting married. How can we rob this happiness from her?"

"You are an idiot!"

"Now, why that?"

Ishani sighed. "Because you are," she said. "I don't have any answer to that, but you are. I saw the way Disha misbehaved with you and you pretended like it didn't happen."

"Ishani," he said, "I know what you mean. But life isn't about holding onto that unpleasant past. Mota Babuji would have liked to see us moved on if he were with us."

"Doesn't it hurt when people insult you like that? Like Disha did?" Ishani asked.

"It does," he said honestly. "But all that matters to me is you. You love me, that's enough."

Ishani sighed deeply as an old memory stirred in her heart, suddenly leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. Few years ago Chirag had insulted Ranveer in a party and Ranveer had never let her know what he felt. Now she understood it better. To him, never had others' opinions mattered when it came to him. The only person who could make or break him was she herself. A sting tingled her heart as she travelled back in the memories of the past, its faded fragments harshly prickling her soul once again, but was brought out immediately as she felt Ranveer pull her upwards to stand on her feet.

"Now, it's time you go to sleep," he said, and she couldn't help but smile at the sternness in his tone that he used knowing she would certainly throw tantrums before agreeing to him.

"Can't we talk for a more while?" she asked softly but Ranveer shook his head.

"You need to sleep because tomorrow's going to be awfully hectic for you. You need to sleep."

"But I want to be with you," she said childishly and Ranveer smiled.

"Ishani, don't' behave like a kid. It's only a few hours and we're going to be together for ever. We can do this, right?"

"But we can't see each other till tomorrow. Who the hell made these rules?" Ishani said miserably.

"I know," Ranveer answered more miserably. "And since our families tend to think it's good for us, let's do this, alright?"

"Yeah," Ishani answered as she moved close to him one last time in the evening. "I'm going to shed tears in your memories, Ranveer. I hate it when they separate me from you like that. I hated that in the evening, too."

Ranveer chuckled. "Always so dramatic, no? It's not going to be that hard either, trust me." He kissed her forehead and turned to leave when Ishani grabbed him by his wrist and spun towards her. She softly pressed her lips against his, their lips caressing each others' in a feverish desperation as her hands went to his cheeks and his around her waist, pulling her towards him.

"I needed this," Ishani whispered, a smile on her lips she knew Ranveer had noticed as his both thumbs caressed her cheeks tenderly.

"I can see someone can't wait already..." he teased while Ishani slapped his chest, blushing furiously.

"Now go," she ordered.

"Wow, are you sure?"

Ishani guided his hands away from her cheeks. "Yes, if this is what you're going to do this whole night, then of course."

"I'll see you, Ishani. You just wait. Few more hours," Ranveer said, kissing her forehead again and slowly moving away from her while Ishani smiled. The countdown to their new life had begun from this moment.

* * *

His eyes appeared slightly misty as his reflection in the mirror stared back at him, eyes shining brightly with a gleam never glowed before. An exquisitely embellished beige coloured brocade Sherwani hugged his silhouette perfectly, giving his persona a richly royal look. Occasional smile passing through his lips at the intrusion of the family members being a huge give away that he was the happiest today. Happy. A word that his mother had never believed would exist in his life, but now when he saw her, it seemed that perhaps she was the happiest when it came to this marriage. Her excitement as the rituals followed only intensified and at times she forgot that she was a human as well, not meant to work all day long on her own, and to this she would reply she didn't want to leave anything for the regrets and would do anything she needed for the marriage. After a while, she became unstoppable and even today, as Ranveer saw, she rarely took two minutes for herself.

"Maa," Ranveer said as she entered his room, flustered, and yelling at everyone whose work she didn't like for the evening. "Calm down. Everything's going perfectly fine!"

She paused and breathed deeply, a calm smile forming on her face at her son's sight. She caressed his cheeks with her both hands as she cupped them, and stared at him, happy, seeing him for the first time in the wedding attire. "Ranveer, I'm so happy. So happy for you," she whispered and Ranveer smiled back.

"I can see that, Maa," he answered, taking her in his arms. "But you shouldn't be stressing this much. I'm more worried about your health."

"I'm fine, Ranveer," she said. "I just wanted to see you happy and this day is unbelievable." A trickle of tears escaped her eyes.

Ranveer smiled. He remembered his mother suffering through the sleepless nights as he suffered when pain and loneliness were his only pals, light and happiness being the stars twinkling in the most distance skies as the darkness reigned around him, breaking him little by little, piece by piece every day all those years ago.

"Maa, but this is true," he said, a hint of quiver noticeable in his own voice as though he himself didn't believe it to be real. "I'm getting married... to Ishani. Thank you for everything, Maa. For your patience, for your sacrifices and for everything you and Baba have done for me."

"We don't need anything, my boy! And now, I don't want to shed tears on this day remembering past. Come, it's almost time you be there." She hugged him as Ranveer wiped the faint traces of tears from is own eyes. "Come on, get ready." She separated herself from his and Ranveer nodded.

Ranveer straightened himself, and wiped his mother's tears. Ishani's thoughts once again flew back in his head, wondering what would she be feeling right now. Truthfully, nothing was going to change even now, but nothing would remain the same either in a few hours as they completed the rituals of the marriage. A soft sigh left his lips. The thought of being known as Ishani's husband still felt unreal, a faint glimmer of the light in a darkly enclosed cell which evaporated every hope of happiness away. His eyes then traversed to the photo frame at his left side on the wall as his feet involuntarily pressed towards its direction. He smiled as the face in front of him remained as sprightly radiant as he had first seen it, and yet the truth of having lost the man who taught him the most precious lessons of life loomed harshly over him, making his eyes wet as the memories of the past once again stalked the present slyly. Words did not leave his mouth as the little incoherent thoughts failed to make it to his lips. His Mota Babuji had been the one who had accepted his love the first, but it was too late as Ranveer had decided to leave three years ago. But he hoped he would be proud of him today and would be showering his blessings on him and Ishani. At the memory of her, Ranveer's eyes welled up, as he quickly wiped the tears. She would be missing her father the most.

"I promise to be by her side all my life, Mota Babuji," he finally whispered. "I know you can see us and are happy." The smiling face remained radiantly passive that made Ranveer's heart a little sink, a painful reminder that his Mota Babuji was no more and somehow he had to accept the fact. He still sometimes hoped that maybe the rules of Nature could be violated and he could see his Mota Babuji again. But a part of him knew it wasn't possible anymore.

A soft pat on his shoulder snapped him out of his world as he turned back, only to find his father standing there with a proud smile on his face. Ranveer hadn't realized when his mother left and his father entered the room. But he smiled.

"He would be so proud of you," his father said, staring at the frame that still smiled back with the same blinding happiness at them.

Ranveer nodded his head. "I wish he were here, with us today."

"We all do. But fate didn't want that, and so he will be here but not in the way we would like to see him... he's in our hearts and that matters the most."

Ranveer smiled.

"Now," they heard Amba's voice splinter through the other corner of the room. "Come, Ranveer, it's time."

* * *

"You look...marvelous!" Falguni exclaimed as she eyed her daughter in awe, her eyes welling with unshed tears of happiness while Ishani carried a small smile on her lips. She stared at herself finally in the mirror, surprised that the girl in the mirror could really be she herself. She wore a sumptuous purple Lehenga, flaring neatly about her, enchanting her radiant features that glowed flamboyantly in the silver glow of the room, while the tantalizing flush of the lilac adorned her making her look like a fairy of which Ranveer often spoke to her. Her hair was secured carefully in a bun as the lightly sequined dupatta remained tucked neatly over her while the light amount of jewelry finally completed her look. She looked like a bride. Her lips curved in a smile as she closed her eyes to silence the thumping of wildly beating heart.

Ishani turned around and smiled at her mother. "Thank you, Maa." Her voice quivered while her cheeks flushed deeply.

Falguni sighed. "So, from tonight, you'll officially be Mrs. Vaghela. How does it feel?" she asked.

Ishani lowered her gaze, her cheeks crimson. "How would it feel, Maa? I have waited for this day for so long and that idiot Ranveer..."

"What is this, Ishani?" Falguni cut her off and Ishani looked up, surprised. "He'll soon be your husband and just because you two don't live in India and are childhood buddies, doesn't mean you still have to continue with your childish rants. He'll be your husband, and this relationship doesn't just require the love or passion that you hold for him but respect for each other as well. Understood?"

Ishani smiled as she saw her mother silence. "I know, Maa. I respect him everyday more and more... He's just like that."

Falguni settled Ishani's dupatta and looked at her. "This is perfect now."

But before Falguni could say anything more, she felt Ishani's eyes tear up. "I miss Papa, Maa," she said and lowered her head.

Falguni lifted her chin up and made her look into her eyes. And as Ishani held her mother's gaze, she gasped lightly. For she, too, had tears in her eyes that nobody knew of. Falguni wiped her tears and smiled.

"Ishani, he's missing you, too. But he's happy that you're happy and marrying the person you love. That's what he wanted, right? He would have been the happiest today."

Ishani nodded, while few more tears coursed down her cheeks. "I miss him every day, Maa. But I have Ranveer and I know he'll never leave me alone. Never."

Falguni caressed Ishani's cheeks at her innocence and wiped the tears that made their way profoundly down her face. "Now, don't cry so much, Ishani. You don't want to look bad in your own wedding, do you?"

Ishani nodded again, happy that she was alone with her mother for a while. She walked towards the window as a gush of memories came hurtling down like the winds from the east. She remembered meeting her father the first time she was a little child as he gave her frail form a support in a broken and lifeless world that feigned joys at the misery of the broken hearts. This was how she was until she had met Harshad Parekh. Her life as a child flashed before her eyes as she savoured the memories, hoping to touch, to live the snatched away moments once again that would never come true in this lifetime. She gulped and wiped her tears again.

"Ishani," her mother spoke after a while and as she turned back, Ishani felt her arms encircle about her mother as she caressed her back lovingly. No other words were said as Ishani lost herself in the memories of her father and solace of her mother's arms.

"Maa," Ishani said, separating herself from the embrace and wiping her tears. "When will I be going down? I thought it was time."

Falguni smiled at her daughter's impatience. "Have patience, Ishani. There are rituals that need to be followed right now. You'll have to wait for a more while."

"Not yet?" Ishani frowned and sat on the bed. "Shouldn't they be doing it quickly then?"

"When will this girl grow up?"

Ishani shook her head. "Fine. I will wait." She said rather stiffly that made her mother grin heavily as her own cheeks turned red.

As the time passed excruciatingly slowly, Ishani found it harder to wait anymore, making her wonder how many times was she going to embarrass herself in her excitement, as everyone that came across her madness only left with a chuckle later. How come Ranveer never embarrassed himself like that, she wondered.

Ishani sighed deeply, and closed her eyes in prayer, taking the blessings from her father and promising herself to be a good wife from now on. This was what he would have wanted as well.

As time now refused to pass, Ishani walked upto her mother once again who stood by the mirror, managing her jewelry, but before she could utter a word, the door opened with a crack and in came Gauri, panting.

"Ishani, let's go," she breathed while Falguni turned to look at her.

"Calm down, Gauri," she said. "What is this?"

Gauri shook her head. "It's... they're calling for the bride now, and groom looks rather impatient going by his looks," she ended, winking at Ishani. Ishani blushed. "Come."

Ishani stood up gracefully as a wave of elation jostled around her, making her shiver as her feet led her towards her ultimate destination: Ranveer. She walked slowly, her vision obscured by the tears that she found suddenly impossible to stop. Falguni and Gauri remained by the either side of her, holding her gently by her arms while she felt her feet tremble slightly. She slowly chanced a look upwards and found all the eyes gazing at her while a wave of joy shot through the guests at her sight. She could see Puneet, Sally and Rishi stand as they all smiled for a split second she looked up. However, her heart beat insanely at the sight of Ranveer as she found him gazing at her, a smile on his lips that making Ishani relax a bit. An assuring smile that it's alright.

In a few moments, Ishani found herself seated beside Ranveer in the Mandap made of four pillars, each representing the parents from both sides who worked hard to raise their children through years. And in her heart, she again wished her father were by her side. She glanced at Ranveer once again who gave a soft smile while Ishani smiled back, feeling her heart flutter at his sight and all the uneasiness leaving her finally. As the Panditji began reciting the hymns, Ishani and Ranveer were made to stand up for the first ceremony of the evening as two floral garlands were presented to them, garlands being exchanged between the couple quickly. Ishani and Ranveer sat down, the sacred fire at the center burning strikingly as the rituals of the marriage finally began. Gauri tied the _ganth bandhan_ , as the priest began reciting the hymns, followed by the rituals as all stared at them, smiling.

The Panditji solicited the couple to stand up for the _Phere_ as Ishani and Ranveer stood up, Ishani taking the lead for the first four steps followed by Ranveer for the rest three as they took seven vows to love, respect and prosper each other and their families by mutual love and understanding. As the rite concluded, Falguni made Ishani take a seat in her place, Ranveer following her. He smiled lightly while Ishani lowered her gaze.

Panditji then handed over Ranveer the black beaded Mangalsutra that he tied around Ishani's neck gently. Ishani looked up at him and gave a gratifying smile while Panditji now gave Ranveer the vermillion which he slowly applied on the parting of her hair, little of it sprinkling on her nose. He chuckled but Ishani hid herself behind the invisible curtains of coyness, smiling to herself.

And as the rituals of the ceremony came to an end, Panditji declared Ranveer and Ishani as husband and wife from now on for the rest of their lives. Ishani and Ranveer looked at each other, and she felt her heart skip as she felt his eyes glistening and a dreamy look passed on his face. Neither of them denied the moment felt like a dream, a most pleasant dream where reality ceased to exist because there were no pain, no heartbreaks anymore. Panditji then asked them to finish the remaining rites and take the blessings of the elders.

They touched the feet of Baa whose resolute features did not give away much of her emotions but she smiled forcibly at them, as if trying to keep up her reputation that had been earned in her home. They then turned towards Kailash and Amba who embraced the couple immediately while showering the blessings upon them, stating their happiness and pride they felt as the couple smiled, delighted. Their eyes fell upon Falguni who looked at them with a guilty smile while tears of happiness flickered in her eyes as Ishani and Ranveer approached her.

"Ranveer," she said as she blessed the couple warmly, "I don't have to say that, but please take care of Ishani. She loves you more than you realize right now."

Ranveer nodded his head and smiled. "Falguni Maa, don't worry. She's my trouble now." He chuckled, earning Ishani's glare, while Falguni smiled, realizing they still needed to grow up from their childhood friendship's stupor and learn to see each other in a more understanding and mature way. But perhaps they were meant to be like this: each others' strength and reasons to smile, and little banters keeping their past innocent selves alive.

As they finished taking the blessings, Ishani and Ranveer looked at each other and she could see his eyes still carried that dreamy look as if he still felt the moment to be a dream. She slowly took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently, smiling. Ranveer looked back at her in awe, his eyes glistening. His eyes spoke all. Was it a dream? He wouldn't survive if this dream shattered, but it felt Ishani knew what he thought for as the unbelievable string of emotions continued, he felt her hand squeeze tighter around his and an assuring smile resting on her lips. They would be going to perform several more rituals before they had time for each other now, but the thought that he was married to her gave him a comfort never found before. A warmth he knew would never exist because she couldn't love him back. But here she was, as his bride- no, as his wife now- by his side while her hand remained tightly intertwined in his, as a sign of a silent promise made beyond the knowledge and rituals of the world, but meant to exist till the end of the Time.

* * *

 **PS. I'll be able to reply after Monday or Tuesday to the reviews. Apologies for that.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Hey, everyone! I know, I know Elvish is guilty of a lot of things for not being here on time, but trust me, this chapter could have taken a lot of more time as well. xD Anyway, thank you, everyone, for the wait, and I'm not sure if I can say I've redeemed myself or not. That's for you to decide. The next chapter is almost ready, and I'll update it sooner.**

 **Also, this is the second last chapter of Soulmates (feels!) with which this journey almost comes to an end.**

 **The most important thing, this chapter is dedicated to dv. It's her birthday, and, dv, I hope this chapter is fine as a dedication gift for you. Stay happy and blessed. Happy birthday once again!**

 **Tada, this chapter... (sobs)**

* * *

 **Chapter 70**

* * *

The rituals finally drew towards an end the second day. Ishani stared around the place jovially, finding herself feeling happier, the growing bond between the two families a comfort to her. Things had never been normal between her and Ranveer's families because of the status difference between them, but she hoped that this coldness could cease to exist from now on. But what they had in store for them, only time could tell.

The teasing of the cousins had not left her alone ever since the marriage, but they all were taken aback by her own flamboyance as she participated in the banter, making Ranveer walk away from the place with his face red. She promised she wanted to pull his cheeks as soon as she got close to him, alone. The thought of being alone with him from the day onwards made her heart skip several beats at once as contentment soared up in her soul. She hugged herself and watched, smiling at everyone who looked at her. Being a bride had indeed made her more susceptible to the glances of the guests who had now begun to disperse as the rituals concluded, leaving behind only close friends and family who still showed no sign of weariness creeping in their senses as their spirits remained jubilant amidst the heavy music.

As Ishani sat there, she saw Sally approach her, a calm smile on her face. Ishani stood up at her appearance and hugged her while Sally's smile broadened. "Congratulations, Ishani! So, here is the day all of us have been waiting for!"

"It is," Ishani answered, the blush on her face not going amiss.

"How does it feel?"

"Amazing. And maybe more... it's inexplicable right now."

"Don't worry, you'll understand everything with time. And wow, look at you! I've never, ever seen anyone look so... gorgeous after their marriage."

"Flattering much?" Ishani rolled her eyes.

"Not at all! The moment you do go into your room, do yourself a favor of taking a look into the mirror and see the most beautiful bride you'll ever see!"

Ishani rolled her eyes at Sally again who laughed at Ishani's exasperation. "What makes you behave like this? Puneet isn't really like this, you know?"

"You won't believe me now, but the truth is truth. It's all about the bride's glow after she's married and is happy. Ishani, everything about you radiates your happiness, and all can feel it. Trust me."

Ishani sighed, blushing, and no words escaped her mouth. However, as she saw Sally's smile grow wide at the look on her face did she realize perhaps she had let much more out about her happiness than was necessary. Could people not really spare her?

"It's alright. You can't be blamed for your excitement, sweetheart," Sally said and winked. "You deserve to be happy."

"So you think. Thank you," Ishani answered, throwing a polite smile as she saw Sally leave, and her own self being engaged with her overly excited cousins who seemed to have found a trove of treasure as they ran round her, one by one, laughing at one another. It wasn't long before she realized Devarsh carried a photograph in his hand while Gauri, Sharman and Pratiek followed him shortly behind, earning glares from their parents and Baa. However, Ishani's reverie was interrupted by another arrival as she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. She turned back and saw Amba standing there with a smile on her face.

"Kaki..." she said, but the word now felt alien.

"Everything's done, Ishani," she said, staring at her with a new gleam in her eyes. "I couldn't have been happier that you and Ranveer are married now."

Ishani smiled and took Amba's hand in hers. "I'm happy as well, Kaki. And I promise never to disappoint you or Kaka ever in my life." Her eyes shone in the glow of the evening sun.

"I know that," Amba answered, and noticing the tears spring in Ishani's eyes, changed her tone. "And it's only a few more moments before you can go and take some rest."

Ishani nodded her head, but her attention was suddenly arrested by Ranveer, walking hastily towards the study room, accompanied by Puneet and Rishi. Excusing herself from Amba, she rushed towards him, her heavy Lehenga making it difficult for her to take the large steps. In the next five minutes she reached the study room where Ranveer discussed the matters with Puneet and Rishi in whispers, Ishani being unable to make out a single word. When Puneet and Rishi exited the room, Ishani came in.

"What's wrong, Ranveer?" she asked.

"It's nothing worrisome. Don't worry."

"Don't lie, Ranveer," she said more urgently. "What is it?"

"It was one of the old matters of during Mr. Zaveri's time that's surfaced. Some of his tricks have just turned up again, making our own company stagger in the markets."

"And?"

"We were in trouble until a few hours ago, but it's fine now. Rishi and Puneet handled the matter, and his own contemporaries have been wiser than he thought. Don't worry. It was a small glitch," he finished and sighed, looking at Ishani as if he hadn't seen her before, and a warm smile spread over his lips.

"You're smiling when we... Seriously? We should go..."

"Shhh!" he said, smiling at her more. "I just want to tell you something."

"What?" But before Ishani say anything else, a knock at the door interrupted her. Ishani and Ranveer looked back to find a young man standing at the doorstep, his eyes downcast, while Ranveer could not deny despite the timidity in his steps he still carried a noble air that couldn't be ignored.

"Manas!" Ishani walked upto him as he smiled. "Come! Ranveer, this is Manas... Disha's fiance."

Ranveer shook hands with Manas. "Good to have you, Mr. Manas." Ranveer smiled, but found unable to say anything more. Ishani and Ranveer looked at Manas for a while, expecting him to say something, but no words escaped him. And as Ishani decided to say something, to her surprise, Disha turned up as well in the next few minutes, her eyes darting from Ishani to Ranveer and from him to Manas who seemed not to be affected by her pleading look. He took a deep breath and looked at Ranveer.

"Congratulations, RV."

Ranveer smiled, knowing this was not what Manas had intended to say. "Thank you." He looked at Disha who refused to look back at him, and stared sideways, her eyes dilating in surprise seeing whatever he had earned in these years.

"Well, there's something more about which I want to talk to you right now."

Ishani and Ranveer looked at Manas, who remained calm, slight glimmer of apology flickering in his eyes.

"Disha, come." He took her hand in his and dragged her by his side, Disha flinching at the sensation of his fingers wrapped around her wrist harshly. Disha stood by his side, her eyes staring down at the floor while Ishani and Ranveer looked confused.

"Manas..."

"RV..." Manas looked at Ranveer. "Disha owes you an apology."

"No, it's fine. What happened yesterday was just a misunderstanding. Let it go."

Manas sniffed. "Yeah, that could be a misunderstanding, but she needs to apologize to you. Disha." He looked at her, his eyes commanding.

Disha's lips quivered, her eyes unable to meet anyone standing in front of her.

"Disha."

Disha stayed quiet.

"You don't have enough time, Disha. They'll be called back in a while. Do you want to apologize to them in front of the whole family and get humiliated more?"

Disha dared to look at him. "Ma-Manas..."

"Yes, say it."

"I'm sorry, Ranveer. I was mean to you. I should've been thankful to you for everything you've done for our family. I hope you forgive me."

Ranveer opened his mouth to say something but Ishani spoke before him. "And how do you think it's possible to grant you apology for all the rest of the things?"

"Disha, apologize to him for everything you promised me. _For everything_." Manas stressed on the last two words while Disha looked disgruntled, her eyes unable to hide the disgust she felt. "I told you something, Disha. Come on! We don't have enough time." He insisted as Disha stood silent, her knitted eyebrows an evidence of her denying nature.

"Manas, let it go. Let's go," Ranveer said at length, but Manas stood rigid in his place.

"Disha," Manas ordered again.

Disha looked at Ranveer, and then closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she said again. "I'm sorry."

"Mention for what as well."

"For everything that happened that day, Ranveer." She opened her eyes, while Ranveer, Ishani and Manas stared at her. "I was stupid. I deserved all the punishment and rejections I received from the society after that. Please forgive me." She shook her head vehemently and hid her face in her palms. Ranveer gestured Ishani to go to Disha who remained resolute on her place, no signs of pity or sympathy crossing her face. At last, Ranveer smiled slowly.

"Disha." He walked towards her and lifted her chin up. "What's gone is gone. Let's make a new beginning from today, alright?" His tone quivered lightly, but only Ishani was the one who noticed it.

Disha kept quiet and looked at Manas, whose features reposed in a soft smile. "Thank you, Disha. You've proved again why my choice is right and my parents need to agree on this, too." He looked Ranveer. "RV, Falguni aunty told me everything once she returned from here weeks back after your surgery. And being Disha's fiancé, it's my duty to keep her on the right path in case she goes on the wrong one."

Ranveer patted Manas' shoulder and smiled. He looked at Disha. "Disha, after everything that went wrong in the past, you got the perfect life partner possible for you. Manas is exactly the kind of guy Mota Babuji wanted you to marry when he was with us. Manas, we can only thank you for your courage... it's not easy to accept everything and you have done probably the most courageous thing possible."

Manas nodded his head. "And my apology for invading here in your Study like this. This was a conversation I was trying to have with you and Ishani for so long."

"I'm glad this matter came to an end, isn't it, Ishani?" Ranveer looked at Ishani who continued to stare sideways. Noticing Ishani and Ranveer needed time to resolve the matter, Manas pulled Disha out of the room and meandered away.

"Ishani," Ranveer said, taking her hand in his. "Let it go, please?"

"Can we not talk about it now, Ranveer? Please?" Ishani sighed. "Disha isn't one of the people who ever feel ashamed of themselves. And do you really think she is sorry at all? She just said all that because Manas made her speak. The words were more of Manas's than her own."

"I know," Ranveer said. "But, Ishani, for how long are you going to hold grudge against your own sister?"

"I can't forgive her unless she's truly sorry. The day she is, I'll be the first one to take her back."

Ranveer shrugged his shoulders in surrender. "Whoever can win against you, Miss-Mrs. Vaghela?" he said, suddenly realizing she was his wife, and thus Mrs. Vaghela now. Despite anger bubbling in her heart, Ishani felt her cheek turn crimson at the mention of her name linked with him, and it coming from him was what she loved the most about the moment.

"Don't be silly, Ranveer." She looped her arm around his and began walking out of the room when a pull from Ranveer dragged her back. "What?"

"I have a surprise for you. Get ready as soon as everything of the rituals end," Ranveer whispered and taking her hand in his walked out, Ishani surprised at the sudden change of his tone. Before she could ask any question, however, their feet halted in the alleyway leading to the hall. Their eyes traced the space bellow, now occupied by only family members whose happiness filled their own hearts with joys. Ranveer tightened his grip on Ishani's, and walked down. Gauri dashed towards them, and took them both by the hand.

"Ishani, Ranveer..." She smiled. "There's one final thing to do before you're free for today."

And thus it was, the rituals drew towards the end, Ishani and Ranveer being declared bound together for the rest of their lives.

* * *

"Seriously, Ranveer?" Ishani said, looking of the window of the car. The warm night graced with full moon and scattered stars proceeded with a softness that she could not stop admiring. The wind moved softly, whistling against the silent path they travelled as if welcoming them in heaven they had never been before. Ranveer remained silent, a smile on his lips as he drove the car on the silent path. "Is there any use of asking where are we going?" Beyond the quiet toad in the dark, a gentle glimmer of the lights adorned the view.

He looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. "I said surprise. Remember?" He meant it sarcastically, but a hint of underlying melancholy sounded in his tone.

Ishani scowled. "But why on earth out of home like that?"

"Because we are married, and we need our own time as well, don't you think?"

"In that case, where are you taking me?"

"You do trust me?" he asked.

"Of course I do, Ranveer. I'm being curious. At least I could have changed in my casuals. Wedding clothes are heavy."

He sighed. "Don't worry, you'll know soon."

The rest of the journey passed in silence, Ishani occasionally glancing at Ranveer while he remained quiet now, driving through the night in the empty street of London. The small smile on his face an evidence of his unsaid happiness that made her own heart skip a beat in the moment. Ishani placed her palm on his which snatched Ranveer out of his reverie and he smiled. Without saying a word, Ishani rested her head on his shoulder, while the car glided away towards their unknown destination. Neither of them said a word, lost in the intoxicating magic of the evening that continued to cast its delightful spell upon them.

After an hour, before Ishani could further ask of any question about their destination, she heard the car come to a halt with a screech of the tiers. Surprised, she looked up to see Ranveer smiling at her.

"Come," he said, stepping out of the car and opening the door for her. Ishani got out as well, and gasped realizing where Ranveer had brought her.

"The church!" Her brightened eyes traced the golden shimmer of the building, clad in the most radiant glow she had ever witnessed it emanate. Her hand slipped in Ranveer's while he came further and squeezed it gently, smiling.

"We couldn't miss it out, could we?" He sighed. Ishani nodded her head.

"Come." Ishani, taking Ranveer's hand in hers, walked beside him. The church was silent, but the radiance of the gentle lights set the place aglow with an alluring splendor, making their hearts stir with a joy that could only be felt deep within, not expressed. The candles on the pedestal sparked with ethereal beauty while a soft gust of the air swirled across gently. Ishani looked at Ranveer and smiled.

"The church has always been an important place for us, Ishani," Ranveer said. "I remember the first time we came here. You were drunk, and yet remembered Father Peter so perfectly."

Ishani chuckled under her breath, reminiscing the past of which memories remained blurred in her mind still. "I don't even remember anything properly I did or said that night. But I remember..." She looked at him, her eyes gleaming. "I had only wanted you to return. To our friendship get revived again."

"And I had wanted all of your pain to go away," he whispered.

Ishani smiled, and took a deep breath. The thought of being loved so deeply still surprised her. "When you're here, nothing wrong can happen to me."

Ishani and Ranveer smiled at each other, and bowed their heads in front of the Christ idol, praying silently for each others' safety and happiness. They opened their eyes and lit two votive candles, later placing them on the golden pedestal, joined by the others lighting ones.

Finishing the procedure, Ishani and Ranveer looked at each other and smiled.

"Thank you for getting me along, Ranveer."

"This was important, right?"

"Right." Ishani smiled.

"Now, let's go." Ranveer grabbed her hand once again, and brought her out, Ishani looking at him confused.

"Where are we going now?"

"To our final destination for the day," he answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Ranveer shook his head, and smiled. "I wish I had given some brain as well to the woman who I gave my heart to. Things would've been much easier."

Ishani glared him, but kept silent when Ranveer walked towards the driver's seat.

"If it was some other destination, you could have told me, Ranveer. This Lehenga is so heavy."

"I thought you loved it yesterday, didn't you?" he asked.

"I did, and I do. But I can't continue wearing it all the time," Ishani said, pouting.

"It's a matter of a while only. Don't worry."

Ishani, however, did not remain silent, for the rest of the journey was full of her rants which did not come to an end until Ranveer looked at her, his eyes unfathomable.

"You don't like that I'm talking like that?" Her innocent eyes bore into Ranveer's, and he smiled.

"Has anyone told you, you look adorable when you talk like this? I really missed my Sunny in the last two days. God, did you really manage to pretend to be shy with our families all the time? I can't imagine you really sitting silent and not throwing a tantrum."

Ishani blushed. "I don't throw any tantrums." She stiffened her lips.

"Really?"

Ishani stayed silent and looked at him, his empowering gaze silencing her altogether. "Well," she said after sometime, "I think I did annoy Maa and Gauri di quite a lot."

Ranveer chuckled. "I guessed so."

"You were so quiet. How come?"

Ranveer raised one eyebrow. "That's RV you're talking about," he answered while Ishani squinted her eyes at him.

"But where are we going, Ranveer? This surprise is going to drive me insane," Ishani said, changing the topic now when their conversations made no sense to either of them. It was a miracle how they both had come so far from nothingness in their relationship where they needed excuses to stay together and yet not having anything to say in the past to the present where they could go on with their mindless rants, and laugh together without feeling a single ting of pain in their hearts. This was what made Ishani believe that miracles do exist. Miracles do happen in this broken and ruthless world. Her thoughts, however, came to an end with Ranveer's words piercing through them.

"Here we are." He stopped the car in front of one storey- what she could make out in the darkness- a mansion, and looked at her. Her questioning gaze held his but Ranveer did not say anything. Instead, he got Ishani out of the car, helping her. "Come."

Ishani followed him without a word, feeling a calm taking over her senses as the darkness appeared filled with a fragrance she could not make out. There were no sounds nearby, and tiny flickers of the lights filtered through the dense trees. She wondered if Ranveer felt the same change in the air she did, but he seemed too busy in taking her along to notice the change in the air. In the next five minutes, Ishani found herself snuggled in the large hall of the small house which despite its emptiness radiated a homely feel. Or perhaps something she always sought in Ranveer. Home wasn't supposed to be just a house made of walls, but a place that made one feel belonged; and this place, the small house located in the outskirts of London, mysteriously did so. Ranveer lead her further, and their feet halted in front of a room that awaited a single touch at its doorknob. Without another word, Ranveer turned the doorknob and opened the door, revealing a large room. Ishani gasped at the familiarity of the place as her eyes took the view of the heaven before her. If heaven existed on earth, she was sure it would be the sight in front her eyes. The cozy room opened before her spreading a warmth that managed to course through her veins, making her unconsciously shiver. A large king-sized bed adorned the room while a simple wooden rocking chair rested beside the window. Candles burned lightly, casting the faint shadows in the dim glow of the room. The window overlooked a large garden from which the scented air entered within, and Ishani understood the cause of the fragrant air in a while. The woods. She turned to look at Ranveer, his hand still on the doorknob.

"This." Ishani gulped. "What is this?"

They entered the room, and Ranveer smiled at her. "You like it?"

She nodded her head. "I love it! But..."

"Come." Ranveer helped her in, and placed her by the window, standing himself beside her. "So..."

Ishani closed her eyes, feeling the warm evening air of July caressing her face tenderly. The trees murmured as if humming a song with the melting of love in the summer of the month. Ishani waited for Ranveer to start a conversation again. Thankfully, he did.

"I'm glad you liked it." His voice remained low, like the whisper of the trees soothing her heart.

Ishani found her palms cupping his cheeks, and moving close to him. "This is beautiful. This is heaven." His lips curved in a broad smile at her reaction and he sighed, pulling her close.

"Wanted it to be a surprise for you."

"When did you buy this house?"

"When we first came to London. This place wasn't very expensive, and being out of the town, people were rather reluctant. So, until we had our house ready, Maa and Baba agreed to stay here. I loved being here all the time when we stayed here for the beginning months."

Ishani opened her mouth to say something, but stayed silent. Closing her eyes, she shook her head. She opened her eyes after a few minutes. "This was your house!" Her unintended attempt to keep awe out of her tone failed miserably, making Ranveer smile.

"Yes." His voice was soft and low. "Maa wasn't doing too well those days, and this place wasn't very expensive- something I could afford back then, so I went for this."

Ishani smiled. "And why did you never tell me about this?"

"Because earlier somewhere it never made sense, and when it did, why not let it be a surprise?"

A chuckle left her lips. "I couldn't have been happier that you shared this surprise with me today. It's one of the best things that happened today. Can you believe we're married?"

Ranveer smiled. "The thought still feels unbelievable. It seems someday when I'd open my eyes, I'll still be somewhere stuck between life and death, waiting for you, and you'll never come back because you couldn't love me at all..." His words faltered and Ishani took his hand in hers, a small sparkle of tears appearing in her eyes.

"It's all real, Ranveer. It's all real." She took him in her embrace while Ranveer wrapped his arms around her, nestling himself close to her as if to feel her existence was real. Ishani stroked his hair, all of a sudden realizing the gravity of his vulnerability which never showed itself on his face, but the way he held onto her in this moment conveyed that only. She would give away all to keep him happy, no matter whatever it took. After a few moments, Ranveer separated himself from her, Ishani wiping her tears before he noticed them.

"I can't believe you're like this, Ishani." His words grabbed her attention, while Ishani braced herself up.

"Like what?"

"I remember you from years ago: confused, stupid at times, uncertain. And here you are today. Completely different. Wow!"

Ishani furrowed her brows, confused whether to smile at his remarks or frown at his perception of her younger self. "Was that you admiring me or what?"

"Decide yourself." He looked away from her and smiled.

"No." She pulled him back, and gasped at the way he looked. Flustered, she withdrew herself away. "I want to know... that's it."

Ranveer smiled again, and took her in his arms. "You have been an amazing human being all along, Ishani. And that's how you've inspired me to become what I am today." He sighed. "People are right when they say behind a man's success there's always a woman. It's always been you I strove to be the worthy of. You've been my inspiration all my life."

Ishani smiled, feeling a gush of pride course through her. Without a further warning, however, Ishani moved close to him and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much."

Smiling, Ranveer pulled her close, taking Ishani by surprise and wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. "You are most welcome," he answered in the same formal tone as her. Ishani scowled.

"Ranveer," she said, eyeing sideways. "We need to change first. It's getting late already."

"Hmm." He nuzzled close to her as if separating would mean a torture, and reluctantly separated away. "I'll go first."

Ishani scorned. "Fine. Hurry."

Ranveer left the room, and returned in the next fifteen minutes, wearing a simple white t-shirt and a black pair of jeans. Ishani only sighed at his sight, flustered, and looked away lest he caught her off guard, to her own utmost embarrassment. But how could he spare a chance to tease her?

"Are you alright?" he asked, coming to her. Ishani turned her head towards him and smiled.

"Yes."

"You don't look too well..."

"I'm fine, and anyway, I need to change." Ishani tore herself away from his sight and began walking away when she felt his fingers clasp her wrist.

"Want help?" From the corner of her eyes she saw him smirk, the first change since their marriage when he moved out of his wistful self.

"Ranveer..." she drawled his name and yanked her arm from his gently. "You better stay silent right now."

"If you wish so, fine." He kissed her cheek.

Ishani felt her own her heart skip several beats at the realization, and smiled. "Thank you." And before he could speak another word, Ishani freed herself from his arms, giggling, and rushed towards the cupboard which happened to have magically her clothes tucked in carefully already. Taking them out, she walked towards the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

Ishani stared at her reflection in the mirror, her bridal look making her blush all of a sudden. There was weariness etched on her features now. But the glow hadn't faded. She stared at her palms, the mehandi still covering her skin marvelously. Her eyes still carried the curious gleam of happiness that everyone noticed, and teased her with their heart's content. Ishani closed her eyes, feeling her entire life pass before her in a jiffy and halting at the moment she got married to Ranveer.

How could anyone love her way he did? Did she deserve so much respect and love from him after all?

Ishani clutched the pendent of the _Mangalsutra_ and closed her eyes, feeling a strange euphoria surge through her soul. The memories of the past once again made their way back to her, shattering the castle of delusions, and making her realize it wasn't a dream anymore. Why were Ranveer's thoughts so guarded? He was happy. Happiest, she was sure, but why wouldn't he express it like she was able to?

It takes time, a voice within her answered; and Ishani understood it all. Things from this moment on would never be the same. Every minute of their lives had been game changing, but tonight was going to be different... Ishani felt chills run down her spine at the thought of what was about to happen the next. For a moment they had both waited to come for a long time, and today it had arrived at their doorstep. "Ishani Ranveer Vaghela," Ishani whispered her name, feeling pride and happiness course through her veins, and sighed. A smile involuntarily formed on her lips as she shook her head. Yet, she felt something restrain her freedom. It was him. His insecurities. No matter what he said, she somewhere felt it creeping in his eyes the moment they were close. It needs time, she always told herself, but now they needed to move on from old relationship and step into a new present which only waited with bated breath for a glorious future. In her eyes anyway it did. Past few weeks had turned their lives upside down, and that, too, for good. Yet there was a lot more to give up on, to give and accept with whole heart. She had accepted all the faces of life and he had to do the same. She couldn't survive with his restrained touches, or half hearted kisses. He once opened his heart to her, and she didn't want anything more than him in her life.

Bit by bit, she undressed herself, keeping only her bangles and Mangalsutra on, and walked under the shower. The warmth of the water tickling her skin.

As the water touched her skin, her soul ached to feel him by her side in that moment, and she was ready to give it all, but despite everything, she knew the insecurities that still veiled his thoughts. They always did. She always felt them right there. In his eyes. And he would never say that. The dullness in his eyes which fortified itself occasionally, the fear of still losing her was no mystery to her anymore. In the quietness of the night when she had stared into his eyes a few moments ago, she knew they hid much more than love for her in their infinite depth.

Wasn't it her duty to fight the demons for him now, just like she had promised herself weeks ago on his birthday night? Water still coursed down her bare body, her skin completely drenched. Ishani suddenly felt her fingers touch her lips where the feeling of his lips kissing her all the time before still remained, sparking happiness from the abyss of pain and insecurities she couldn't stop feeling. In a while, Ishani stepped out of the shower, and put on a silky green long nightie which covered her entire frame benevolently, leaving nothing for her to worry about. She smiled at herself as she stared back at the mirror, a decision eventually made. There was one final task to be finished before the night ended.


	71. Chapter 71

**Hey, guys! Finally, the chapter, and I hope I'm not guilty of being too late this time. This is the last chapter of Soulmates, the next one being the Epilogue, and with it this journey comes to an end. I'm not giving the farewell speech for now because the next chapter is yet to come which I will post soon. :)**

 **Also, this chapter is dedicated to LadyMaringue because if it wasn't for her, this chapter would never have come into existence in the first place. So. Thank you so much, LM. Elvish owes you so much more than she can express! Well, I'll keep rest of the speech for the next time. xD**

 **Many, many thanks to Ariel3 for Starlight at Eventide, and champagne kisses for her lovely stories. If it wasn't for your blessed souls, this chapter might not have been written like this. Thank you so, so much!**

 **The last thing, this chapter is rated M, so everyone below 18 please be careful, or anyone not comfortable with the content can skip the chapter. You aren't really missing any plot if it's missed. :)**

 **Thank you so much already. It's not a hidden fact that I've been literally mortally afraid about this chapter, and I'm not sure what more to even say since I have so much going on, but will leave everything upto you, guys! 3 Ah, yes, I'm on a hiding, too.**

* * *

 **Chapter 71**

* * *

Her feet slogged out of the bathroom as she moved out, shutting the door behind her with a gentle, almost inaudible thud, her heart suddenly vibrating with an anticipation she had waited for... perhaps months. Her senses grew sharp, for everything around her felt being intensified in all the possible ways leaving her little more perplexed at her own state. Her heart skipped several beats at his sight, as he remained where she had left him a while ago, as if he remained frozen in his place. Venturing further, Ishani took a deep breath, now realizing her own nervousness intensify along with all the emotions coursing through her skin, now stronger than before. Slowly, she walked towards him, hoping he didn't notice her presence until she was close, but the shift in his position made her halt in her tracks. Pretending, she didn't see him notice her, Ishani walked ahead and gently took him in her embrace from behind, her hands curling around his strong frame tightly. He didn't move and Ishani rested her head on his back, taking his scent as she closed her eyes.

"You took your time." His voice came softly, and his warmth was welcome. Ishani didn't move, but nodded. Thankfully, he understood what she meant. "Are you alright?" His question was unexpected but she nodded first and then separated away from him, slightly disappointed at the loss of his comfortable embrace.

"You don't look too fine, too," Ishani asked. Her question startled him and now, he turned back, smiling. "What's wrong, Ranveer?" She traced her palm over his right cheek and heard a sigh in return.

He shook his head. "I'm fine. But... I'm afraid." His voice shook, the tremors in his tone resonating within her heart hoarsely. "It's as if it will all be away. It will all be a dream and you'll be gone in a moment." His desperate eyes sought for hers while Ishani felt her own heart crack, but before she could say anything, Ranveer continued. "When I first confessed my love, Ishani, I was thrown away from you. There was no hope that I would ever get to even see you again. Later when I realized you love me back as well, I found out about my illness with the possibility of almost no survival in a few years... it's as if destiny wouldn't let us be together ever."

Ishani wiped the drops of tears from his face, and took his hand in hers. "I know my Ranveer is strong. Very, very strong. But I didn't know he was carrying so much within himself for so long," she said, and moved close to him, their faces barely apart. "You know, Ranveer, all my life I have looked for answers in you. If Ishani ever strayed away, she had to return back to her Ranveer. This is what happened all the time. Life and death are not in our hands, and I don't believe a person can predict another's future like that. I know how you feel..." She moved closer to him, their lips almost brushing against each other's. "You can't believe I'm with you. You can't believe it's all real. You can't believe your fate and destiny because it's never given you anything easily. Life, love, wholeness. All of them cost you so much. You've been alone for more years than you even admit. The silent sufferings for my sake... for all those years wouldn't let you believe it's real, isn't it?" Ishani closed her eyes as she spoke, feeling his breath tickle her face. She gulped and dared to look at him. "I've waited for this moment for so long, Ranveer." Plea dripped from her statement. She moved towards him more, their foreheads touching each others'.

Ranveer curled his arms around Ishani's waist, while she gasped, feeling his touch through the thin fabric of her nightie. "Yes, I'm afraid that if this happened between us, and something happened, resulting you leaving me. I'll not survive, Ishani. I'll die. I don't know how to make you stop if ever..."

Ishani opened her eyes and looked at him, making him stop at the first syllable of his next sentence. "And why do you think I'll ever leave you, Ranveer?" she asked, her hands unconsciously running through his hair.

He laughed, but kept quiet.

"Ranveer, look at me. Please."

He did.

"You were so happy till yesterday. So, so happy that it felt like our past wouldn't haunt you anymore. Why this today?"

"We can never let go of our roots."

"Ranveer, when we decided to get married, we never had any doubts, did we? We know what we were getting ourselves into. I know my decision was right. I love you, and I know it. Nothing in the world will ever change my mind about that. And, Mr. Vaghela, you've got to tolerate me for the rest of our lives. Can you do that?" Her tone suddenly changed as she chuckled at the end of her own statement, managing to make Ranveer smile as well. "That's like my good boy," she said at last.

He sighed. "You know, I live because of and for you?"

"I do," Ishani whispered, now coming close to him and closing her eyes. "And I can't exist without you." She pressed her lips against Ranveer's as he pulled her close to him. Ishani's hand rested on his chest, another one travelling to the small of his neck. Their lips moved in perfect synch with each other's as the realization dawned upon them. Ishani felt her heart thump loudly against her chest as Ranveer continued the kiss, deep, intense... and yet insanely innocent. Her one hand clutched on his shirt, and another went to his scalpel, stroking his skin tenderly while their hearts beat in the same sync their lips moved against each other. Lost in the stupor of the moment that his touches created, Ishani realized where they stood now. She smiled against his lips and pulled him closer until their breaths ceased and they were forced to separate from each other. Their eyes glistened with strange felicity, feeling an emotion... a wholeness gripped at them which neither of them had ever felt before. Ishani felt her cheeks turn red, realizing where all this was leading now. Towards a moment she had waited for months and months.

Ranveer, too, lifted his gaze and stared at her face. Warm and tender. But Ishani could not deny noticing a tinge of hesitance on his features. They had kissed several times before, and thrice without any reluctant from _his_ side, so what was it that troubled him? A hint of sadness floated in her eyes as she remembered he somewhere still remained uncertain about their future, their lives. Love would always be there, and he was worried about something else. Something about which even she could not deny. Ranveer, however, seemed to notice the hurt in her eyes, and he turned her face towards him. She gasped. The scorching intensity of his gaze briefly taking her aback.

"What's wrong, Ishani?" His voice soothed her and she shook her head.

"What is wrong with _you_ , Ranveer?"

He smiled, and cupped her cheeks. "It's unbelievable, Ishani. You and I. Married. Here." His tone sounded childlike and she couldn't help but chuckle at his expressions. It was strange. So far she only sought the man she loved in him, but now as they stood together, here at the brink of changing their lives forever, she found herself admiring at the childish innocence with which he looked at her. And suddenly, she was taken back to their old times where they knew nothing of the world outside, its complexities. When she first met him a few months ago in London, Ishani was sure she would never see her best friend again, but this moment was magical.

Her hands involuntarily reached out to his face and she gently planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Does this make you believe?" she asked, her tone slightly playful.

Ranveer shook his head, understanding her gesture.

"This." She kissed on the either sides of his cheeks, lingering her lips for a while as she breathed in his scent. Ranveer again shook his head, and stiffened himself up, taking the hold of the matter and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Now?" She brushed her lips against his, letting her tongue travel through his lips briefly.

Ranveer smiled as Ishani separated herself from him, and sighed. "Wow." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, close. Her legs turned into a pair of jelly the moment their eyes met again. Slowly, steadily, hesitance appeared to be seeping out of Ranveer, for his eyes only cast a look of longing for her. He might have been the stronger of the two, but when so close to each other, Ishani knew what they both desired.

In the whit of a moment Ishani felt him lean towards her, and she closed her eyes as his soft lips first teased hers and then captured them in a slow, unhurried deliberate kiss. Ishani's hands gently moved towards the small of his neck, her feet crumpling while she felt him cup her cheeks. The most innocent gesture of his when he kissed her. Her hands clinging to his neck being the only support she could stand on her feet. She melted in his arms like mist under the morning sun.

"Ranveer," she whispered, slightly separating herself from him, and smiled, his thumb still rested on her lower lip. Her smile widened when she realized he understood her, for the next moment Ranveer lifted her in his arms and carried her to their king-sized bed, a grin plastered over his face, and lay her there gently. Ishani sat up, and giggled, reaching out for him and wrapping his arms around her waist. She crashed her lips against him as the urgency between them intensified, their lips colliding with each others' in ferocious battle, and their hands roaming over their skins fervently. Ranveer left heated pecks on her chin and moved lower, and lower, Ishani grunting softly while her hands remained buried in his hair, desperately moving to keep him closer.

In a moment, Ranveer separated himself away, blushing, and making Ishani whimper at the unwanted loss. She eyed him, her gaze laced with slight frustration, and her hands reaching to the hem of his T-shirt, more urgently. She pulled the cloth away from him and threw it on a chair nearby. Ranveer smiled, a soft smile as he pulled her for another searing kiss, his lips looking for hers now. Ishani found her hands back at the small of his neck, her fingertips grazing his skin. She couldn't help but relish in the moment as her lips parted and Ranveer gently shoved his tongue in her mouth, her own finding his playfully. A smile spread over her lips, turning soon into a gasp as Ranveer's lips moved down to her chin, and her own hand tracing the column of his throat. Involuntarily, she guided him towards her neck, and felt Ranveer hesitate a little unlike a few moments before. He pulled himself apart, and Ishani noticed slight hesitance in his gleaming eyes. She smiled, and placed a kiss on his lips again to let go of his hesitance, the daze of their moments only getting better and better. Some things about him would never change.

"I don't want to hurt you, Ishani," he whispered. "In any way... I..." He smiled awkwardly and caressed her cheeks with the back of his hand. Ishani took his hand in hers, and kissed it.

"I trust you." She smiled, her voice unsteady at the sight of care in his eyes. "I know you'll never hurt me." Her hands went to his neck and she pulled him towards her once again.

After a while, Ranveer separated himself, and now his lips found the tender flesh beneath her ear as he gently sucked her earlobe. Ishani let out a soft mewl in his ear, tugging at the bare skin of his shoulder firmly. The rest of the world faded in a blur when the only sensations they felt were each other, their touches, their kisses and their breaths being the only reasonable contact from the living now. Ishani gasped loudly, feeling an avalanche of pleasure wash over her as Ranveer's fingers played her like a deeply-loved instrument, sending her in another realm of pleasurable world. She moaned his name while Ranveer looked at her face, perspiring, and staring at him in awe. Respect and love for him dripped from every part of her soul as she lay there, her intent eyes searching for him and her hands rested on his shoulder. He pulled her up, and stared at her as if to ask for her permission. Ishani understood the gesture and nodded her head. Slowly, she turned her back towards him and sighed. Ishani felt him untie the lace of her nightie, and then undoing the buttons of her cloth. He was gentle, afraid to hurt her anyhow, for he did not immediately pull down her cloth, instead turning her head towards him he kissed her again, his eyes closed.

Ishani touched the soft skin of his cheek, his stubble prickling her warm skin. As he pulled out of the kiss in a few moments, Ranveer slid down the satin gown adorning her skin, and Ishani let out a loud gasp. Her one hand still rested on his cheek as though for a much needed support and another clutched on the duvet below tightly. Her heartbeat ceased the moment she felt Ranveer's warm breath caress the skin of her neck, and his fingers scraping through her shoulder. He pushed the hair from her shoulder to another side as Ishani straightened herself, letting out a soft whimper from her mouth.

In the next moments, the world around her turned into a mist of oblivion, for all she could feel was Ranveer, his lips, his hands caressing her skin and the way he made her feel in that moment. He didn't just stir the deepest emotions of desire and passion within her, but brought her very soul to life from the ashes of the past, making her realize who she was and what she was made for. To be loved. No one ever loved her the way he did. It wasn't a hidden fact, but everything happening between them in that moment transported her to another level of consciousness where never had she felt happier, or loved. Amidst the whimpers of pleasure she felt a drop of tear leave her eyes.

Ranveer placed his lips on the skin behind her ear, and took the flesh of her earlobe between his teeth, kissing her painfully slowly. Ishani moaned his name, and Ranveer gently took the flesh in his mouth, nibbling it. The desire locked deep within couldn't be concealed anymore as they journeyed far, far away, lost in the love of each other, unafraid, untamed and desiring each other deeply while the world around them only remained a memory. Ranveer separated himself, and planted a soft kiss on her shoulder. Ishani shivered with the impact his touches created, and her head fell on his shoulder, her hand intertwined in his. Moving away from, his hand splayed on her back and his lips trailing hot kisses down, down and down.

She whispered his name unable to keep the desperate plea out of her tone. He heard her and turned Ishani towards him. A warm blush adorned her cheeks the moment their eyes met and she reached out to kiss him once again. "I love you..." Her words didn't go beyond an audible whisper but the emotions behind her words overwhelmed him.

"You're beautiful," he said softly, his eyes dreamily staring into hers, and Ishani blushed again. No words could ever describe the love she felt for him, so she smiled again. Her nightie still remained tucked above her hips, now to her dismay, but her attention was drawn away when Ranveer pulled her towards him again and kissed her deeply. Ishani took the opportunity to push him on the bed, and at his surprise giggled loudly.

"Well..." she said before straddling herself above him and bringing her lips closer to his. She wanted to show him she was his. She loved him the same way he did. The passion she had for him had to be known to the person it mattered the most. Taking him by surprise, she planted a kiss on his forehead while her thumb traced his lips. "You know how much I love you, right?" She moved towards his cheeks while Ranveer grunted softly. There was no hesitance in her eyes, only love and desire shone through them. In a moment the rest of his clothes joined his shirt on the chair and Ishani gave him a smirk.

She smiled to herself as her lips found his in a tender brush of the skins. She teased him, moving down to his neck, but returning back to his lips. She took his lower lip between hers and gently nipped at it. Ranveer lifted his hand and wrapped around her waist, surprising Ishani as he took the opportunity to capture her lips in the kiss. Ranveer smirked when he saw Ishani scowl, but her anger was lost in the heat of the passion which captivated them the moment their lips began moving on their own accord and their souls melted willingly. Ishani trailed kisses on his cheeks, his collarbone and moving down to his neck. Ranveer gasped, and Ishani smiled, pleased of the reaction she managed to coax out of him as she moved lower and lower, her lips trailing through the smooth texture of his body.

He moaned, calling out her name as she continued with the task, revealing her love, her desire to him. She could see happiness glisten on his face, contentment making its way into his eyes while she relished in the ocean of the love she felt. He had never felt happier before, or contented. Ishani's touches evoked all kind of sensations within him he didn't even know existed. His hands moved over her skin, encouraging her further while Ishani sent him in another world of ecstasy.

However, within a moment, she found him blanketed over her as he quirked an eyebrow, and, smiling, nuzzled her face. Ishani wriggled in pleasure, running her hands through his shoulders and pulling him close. From that moment, where they started or ended, they did not know. Ranveer kissed her once again, and trailed downwards towards her belly, savoring, tasting her skin. The feel of his warmth against her was exquisite, his hands stroking her skin gently while a string of loud whimpers left her lips in continuous mantra. She moaned his name aloud once again as Ranveer teased the skin of her throat, making her helpless against him. Her body fell limp, surrendered and at his complete liberty while his mouth played with her skin. She arched up to meet with him, her hands buried in his hair while Ranveer continued his intimate ministrations at her skin. His hands roamed over her back, eliciting heated moans from her. Ishani wanted to feel the warmth of his touch against her skin entirely. His touches sent tremors of need over her body as the wait only grew more unbearable. In the whit of a moment, to her utmost relief, she managed to undo the rest of her cloth and throwing away where his clothes now rested. She heard Ranveer gasp and smiled. For a moment he stared at her, his eyes roaming over her exposed skin, but more than anything, it was surprise which presented itself on his face.

"Ishani..." There was hesitance in his eyes, but Ishani brought her hands to his cheeks and kissed him. She nodded her head, telling him what her words could not express and Ranveer took a deep breath. Ishani almost laughed. Could he stop being a child right now?

Ranveer squinted his eyes and opened his mouth to say something in retort, but fell silent when his eyes feel upon her. Her frail form beneath him, while her eyes gleamed in the happiest glow he had ever seen her. A childhood memory of him seeing her for the first time formed in his mind as he recalled the moment was when he had truly begun to live. His breath had ceased, but his life had truly started. It was amazing to feel her heartbeat so close to him today. His unsaid, unexpected dream had come true when they were married. And here they were, married. He eyed her, and a small smile formed on his lips. She looked beautiful, vulnerable in the way her eyes stared at him, pleading, admiring him as she laid her soul bare to him. A childlike innocence dripped from her face and he realized she might have changed but the girl he loved was still the same.

And yet he didn't deny the noticeable changes either. She was no more the same girl he once loved. This was the woman whom he had loved all his life and never dared of dreaming a life with her. But she was here, with him, in his arms, returning his love with the same intensity he did. How could he not love her more and more? How could he not give away everything he had for her sake? Ever since she had come in his life, her sole mission had been to bring him back from the dead where he had housed himself, his feelings until she had returned. She wasn't just the reason of his life, she was the reason he willed to fight the impossible. To fight the death. And thus he decided to make her the happiest tonight, and for the rest of their lives.

With that, Ranveer smiled, and pressed himself closer to her as a small whimper made its way out of her throat, her lips quivering. He loved the way she reacted, and the responses he could elicit from her. Ranveer planted a soft kiss on her forehead, a form of gratitude, for that was how he could thank her for ever loving him back.

Without another word, he moved down, his hand intertwined in hers while his lips skimmed the rest of her body, tenderly as a loud moan escaped her lips. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, licking the tender flesh, nibbling at it while Ishani arched herself up, her free hand running through his hair eagerly.

Her breathing grew shallow. His tongue swept across the valley between her breasts, moving down to her belly, tickling her. Her body shivered with the tremors of pleasure he coaxed from her while her eyes shut down. His hands explored the smooth curves of her body while now the soft quietness of the atmosphere was filled with sounds of their loud moans, whimpers and their breaths. He lowered himself down, his lips never breaking the contact with her skin and rested on the swell of her breasts. Ishani's shallow breath escaped her mouth as her hands pressed hard in his back. Her eyes willed to close the second time at the sensation, but the part of her wanted to live each and every moment as they moved ahead, to reminisce each and every second of the beautiful moments they had been submissive to. His warm breath tickled her flesh as his tongue traced the delicate mound with utmost care. Ishani cried out in pleasure as Ranveer continued to caress her skin with his tongue, tormenting her slowly, painfully. And when she couldn't take it anymore, she guided his mouth towards the rosy bud which eagerly awaited his attention. Sighing, Ranveer enclosed his lips around her delicate flesh and his hand cradled her another swell, kneading it gently. Ishani wiggled beneath him, weak with longing as the tingle of arousal darted straight down to the pulse already beating between her legs. Her body grew hot and damp from his touch, while her response seemed to excite him. He leaned close, his mouth roaming over her soft skin as he moved to another mound, and took the inviting flesh in his mouth, sucking it eagerly while his free hand made lazy circles over the sensitive expanse of aureole, fondling it. And soon it became impossible to stop her from arching up to him.

She sighed, contented at the rhythm of his mouth and hands on her body. Her hands blindly reached out to him, gripping his shoulder tightly and pulling him close.

"Don't stop..." she whispered, her tone rich with involuntary desperation. The vision around her blurred, their moans of pleasure echoing in the room relentlessly.

She stiffened when his fingers unconsciously slipped past her belly and down towards her thighs. Cold air touched her wet skin the moment Ranveer separated from her breasts and reached out to kiss her once again, Ishani returning the kiss with heated ferocity. Her hands clenched in his hair as he deepened the kiss, eliciting stifled moans of pleasure from her.

They continued to kiss as though for the last time, their souls on fire. Ishani wrapped her legs around his waist and arched herself up, the delicious torture unbearable to endure for another moment. "Ishani," he whispered, his lips still hovering above hers. She opened her eyes, and noticed the tenderness on his face which only radiated love for her. He kissed her lips once again, but this time with a softness she couldn't ignore even in the blurred senses of hers.

"Ishani." She heard him whisper her name once again. "I love you. I want to make you the happiest." She smiled as he kissed her once again.

"I love you, Ranveer." Her voice choked in a whisper as their lips parted for a fleeting second before Ranveer claimed them again.

Ishani sighed in contentment and her hand found his face. He kissed her hand and smiled. In the dim lights she could see his face. She had never seen that gleam in his eyes which only spoke of happiness that only she could give. The wait was getting unbearable as she ran her palm through his face, no words coming out of her mouth anymore.

The next moment, however, Ishani knew she wasn't in her senses anymore. Hot breath flooded the tender skin of her neck, mingled with the caresses of warm lips trailing down to her belly, pressing delicately against her flesh as she let out cries of pleasure. Her back restlessly lifted up to meet with his touches as his hands stroked her legs and hips. Her whole being was consumed by the love he showered upon her, engulfing her entire being in his essence the way she desired. Her hands roamed over the slopes of his shoulder and to his chest and she felt her eyes squeeze shut tightly.

Her breath came in short pants, as she felt his hands roam over her skin. A flutter of reaction stole from her as her body stirred to life, heaving against his restlessly. His mouth shifted to her neck, his lips caressing her soft skin, tongue licking her flesh, and she was lost. He licked and teased her until she squirmed heatedly against him. Her mind played the images of his face before her closed eyes, and her heart beat irregularly while her body ached with raw need. His name left her mouth in low gasps, her hands buried in his hair and her back arched up. She didn't even realize that his mouth moved lower, tracing hot kisses down her navel. Her eyes opened at the sensation and she looked down.

Their eyes met, and Ranveer gave her a warm smile. "Ranveer..." Her ragged voice sounded like a delicious euphony to his ears. Ranveer planted soft kisses over the sensitive skin of her thighs as Ishani whimpered, wriggling with wild pleasure at the anticipation of what was coming. Her mind blocked of all the thoughts but him, and his enticing touches against her skin. And then he delicately pressed his lips against her swollen flesh, tickling a place so excruciatingly sensitive that she jerked violently in surprise. She whimpered, her head thrown back on the pillow and her hands clutched the sheet tightly. The sense of urgency in her mounted as pleasure boomed. His hands found hers and he held them in his, reassuring her while he whispered her name. His name left her lips tirelessly as her back arched tightly up, aching for more and more. The slow strokes of his lips and tongue over her delicate flesh drove her into another realm of aching ecstasy as she twisted against him, her fingers digging into his shoulder.

Loud gasps for breath left her mouth until she felt a pair of lips capture hers in a gentle kiss, her own finding them as their lips moved in perfect rhythm against each others'. She touched his face, her eyes closed and tears left them insistently.

"Open your eyes, Ishani." Ishani heard him whisper, and upon opening them a gentle smile met her sight.

"Ranveer." Her lips curved as his warm smile filled her heart with happiness. "It's..." Her words faltered, for the experience could not be explained into words.

"I know," Ranveer said in a dreamy voice as he stroked her hair, tucking them behind from her neck. "Are you happy?"

She smiled, and responded him with a gentle peck on his lips. "What do you think?" Ishani could tell her breathing wasn't yet normal. But she didn't feel ashamed, because it was him. He knew her too well to remain anything hidden away from him.

To the response of her question, he simply smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead, and then he straightened up, bracing himself on his arms. "Ishani," he breathed out, and the understanding dawned upon her. Ishani nodded her head.

"I'm ready," she whispered, her heart shuddering with delight at the thought of the next moment.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, making an outline on her cheek with his finger, and Ishani shook her head.

"I know you won't."

Ranveer lowered himself, and planted a kiss on her lips. "Ishani, look at me." He breathed out, and Ishani glanced up at him. For a moment their entire life felt like a dream as they stood at the threshold of the new beginning, leaving behind anything that threatened their love or life. They couldn't care anymore what awaited them in their future or how long their life would be. Ishani looked into his eyes, deep as an ocean they were, but slight worry proclaimed on his features. Ishani rubbed her hand on his arms in assurance, for words did not escape her mouth anymore. She let out a gasp as Ranveer smiled at her. _The moment had come._

In a moment, Ishani felt Ranveer smoothly slide inside and she wriggled beneath him in helpless pleasure, shivering with the sudden sensation that claimed her. A soft moan escaped her mouth before Ranveer pressed his lips against her, her hands finding his shoulder for the support after the chaos his touch created. And slowly, cautiously, he moved within her while his lips found hers in a kiss. Tears sprung out of Ishani's eyes as she stopped moving against him for a moment, her hands running over his shoulders wordlessly.

"Ishani..." Ranveer reached out to her again, showering a trail of tender kisses over her face. She didn't close her eyes as Ranveer withdrew in a few moments, and then glided more cautiously, careful not to be too quick. Ishani let out a hollow shriek and Ranveer gulped for air. "Look at me, Ishani." His voice was thick with passion and care. Ishani met her gaze with him, breathing heavily against him. He moved out once again with the same care as before and kissed her face again before his lips rested on hers.

"Do you want me to-?"

"No, please," Ishani pleaded, arching herself to him and kissing his shoulder blade. His eyes flickered and he nodded as he slid inside her once again, still as carefully. Instead of a painful shriek, Ishani let out a soft whimper as Ranveer thrust within her slowly and deliberately. Ishani arched up to him, and wrapped her leg around his waist to keep him close. The feeling of him being closest to her was incredible. More tears escaped her eyes as the painful sensations faded into being those of incredibly inexplicable pleasure and Ishani lifted herself up. Her eyes didn't close even that was the sole thing her body forced her to do. Ishani trusted him, and she wanted him to know. Her hands rested on his shoulder as she pulled him for a kiss. The heat that pulsated from his body ushered him into the warmth of her depth slowly until Ishani cried loudly.

"Ranveer..." she cried out, while Ranveer plunged deeper and deeper, carefully still. Blissful ecstasy enraptured them as they found their primitive erotic rhythm, their souls now joined together for eternity. Ishani felt something snap within her as she felt him press his weight against her.

"Ishani..." he said again, delving deeper and deeper inside her. His mouth found the delicate flesh of her neck as his lips explored her skin. He pulled her arms around his neck while Ishani groaned in pleasure. He was fully embedded in her warmth, marking his possession on her. She glorified the sensations, awed by the realization of him inside her for the very first time as waves of pleasure kept hitting her one after another. They moved together, and in a while his thrusts became faster while her moans echoed in the air. She was gasping for air as he was filling her more, fully inside her. The sensations finally broke and tremors of bliss exploded. His warm liquid immediately spilled forth inside her and his seemingly unending climax gave Ishani her own release from the splendor. He growled deep in his throat and collapsed against her, while Ishani closed her eyes- weak with contentment.

She felt complete. And so did he.

"Ishani, are you alright?" He stroked her face after a while, and Ishani nodded wordlessly, her eyes still closed.

He still remained within her, loving her feeling around him. He stroked her cheek as he felt her breathing go steady. Ishani opened her eyes at his touch. A warm smile graced his features and it was for the first time in the evening did she feel deep blush creep in her cheeks. At the realization where they were, Ranveer smiled and separated himself from her, and Ishani kissed him again.

They lay in each others' arms, Ranveer holding Ishani close to him as he pulled the blanket up to them. They remained silent for a long time before Ranveer looked down and found Ishani already staring at him. She stretched her hand and stroked his face. The hours passed by still felt insanely unreal as their heartbeats restored to normal.

"Ranveer..." Ishani said after a long silence.

"Hmm?" He settled himself closer.

"I'm happy. Happier than I've ever been." There was a desperation in her tone, as if to let him know of her truest feelings. Ranveer understood, and pressed a kiss on her temple.

"So am I," he said.

"Well, you've always been such an old school, you know..." Ishani chuckled, reminiscing the past occasions where he refused to go any further due to his chivalry.

Ranveer shrugged and smiled. Ishani knew he had nothing to say.

"Ranveer," Ishani spoke after sometime again, and Ranveer looked at her. "Why have you always compared me to the moon?"

Ranveer opened his mouth to ask, but shut it again. "I... I never told you-"

She couldn't suppress another breathless chuckle. "Kaki told me, not you, silly." She ruffled his hair and Ranveer snorted.

"You both will make for the best mother-in-law and daughter-in-law pair." He feigned an irritation.

Ishani laughed again and did what she wanted to do the most since eternity. She pulled his cheeks and Ranveer groaned at the sudden assault. "Ow, Ishani!"

Ishani laughed uproariously and pulled his cheeks once more. "You are the cutest thing I'll ever have my eyes on! Now, come on. Don't be such a brat." She pulled his cheeks once again and Ranveer joined in her laughter as well.

"Fine," he said, as if doing a much required favor.

"You haven't answered my question yet, Ranveer." Ishani looked at him in anticipation like a child.

"Well..." Ranveer seemed to struggle with the words to say, but finally continued. "You've always been like a moon to me. Brightening my world and making everything in my life worthwhile, and yet remaining unreachable for the most of my life."

Ishani noticed the wistfulness in his tone and took his face in her hands. "But moon has scars... it's not perfect. It doesn't turn up half the times when it's dark at night."

At the worry in her tone, he covered her hand with his. "Only one day. It's only one day it doesn't show up."

"It's only one day it's whole as well."

Ranveer smiled. "You aren't to be loved when you're perfect, Ishani. I've loved you ever since we met, and have loved each and every part of your soul. Doesn't matter it's dark. Doesn't matter it's imperfect. Doesn't matter it's broken. Doesn't matter it has any scars. I love you, and will love you till my last breath. You are perfect with your imperfections."

Ishani sighed, suddenly feeling more loved as his gaze penetrated through her eyes, and kissed him again. In return to all the love and respect, she could only squeeze his hand in assurance to love him all her life. A soft yawn left her lips. "I'm tired." Her voice was a low whisper.

"Then sleep." Ranveer smiled, and pressed another kiss on her temple.

Ranveer extinguished the last remnants of the light before he saw her delving into the delicious slumber, but realized sleep would not steal over him yet. The moon outside the window shone in its most magnificent glow, while the leaves rustle quietly amidst the swirling breeze. It would be dawn in a few hours, and so would begin their new life. He looked at Ishani who slept peacefully as if for the first time in years she didn't worry about a painful tomorrow.

His heart beat contentedly as he saw her once again and a smile formed on his lips. She was a woman who could make him live after all that had happened. She was his inspiration and hope. All that he had lost years ago, he had won it back by a miracle lying next to him.

Ishani was a miracle. And he smiled.


	72. Chapter 72

**Hello, everyone.**

 **So, with this Epilogue the journey of Soulmates has come to an end. It's quite an inexplicable feeling for the moment, because I never truly thought Soulmates would ever end. More because I loved exploring IshVeer, their lives and their emotions, and never wanted to imagine a day without them. But everything that exists does end, right? It's the Law of the Universe.**

 **However, it's been an amazing journey with** _ **all of you**_ **. Now, that we're drawing towards this journey's end, I thank each and every soul that invested their priceless time in reading this FF. It would never have been possible without your continuous love and support. As a writer, to me, each reader, each read, each comment, each critique has mattered a lot. Everything helped me improve myself, and get to this point. Thank you so, so much, everyone.**

 **There are certain names without whom I can't imagine Soulmates reaching to this point.**

 **Prateek. I know most of you don't know him, but he came here when I started the FF and had no idea where to take the story after a couple of chapters since I was the most unromantic person one would ever find. And this boy gives me this precious advice: "If you want to write a love story, you'll have to accept romance." Another thing I am to thank him for is that Soulmates would never have existed post Chapter 5 had it not been for him. The March leap had me left devastated and angry, and unsure what to do with Soulmates; and then it was Prateek who told me I must continue because as a writer it's my duty to write. Well, today Soulmates certainly reached here because of this advice. Thank you is not enough, really. I truly hope you come back to this thread again, Prateek, because you hold a very special place in its existence.**

 **LadyMaringue, I'll never be able to thank you enough for your support. Your expectations used to be frightening (and you know very well how much :D) and if anyone has known this journey the closest, it's you. It's like you've been there like a backbone to me from the start, helping me, supporting me, guiding me, and giving me your feedbacks on the chapters. I still remember the horror before the Valentine's Day chapter because romance was something I could never think of justifying properly. And during that phase, you were the one that listened to ALL my rants and how nervous I was. Your patience has motivated me a lot throughout the while I was stuck, at times frustrated. You didn't just help me as a friend, but a writer and critique, too. You're truly an inspirational author, not to just me, but everyone there on the forum. And need I say how much Untold Stories helped me? I couldn't watch the previous episodes anymore, and then it was US which kept alive the memories and essence of IshVeer in my mind. Even if it's not enough, thank you so, so much. And don't laugh when I say I just had tears in my eyes while typing this. xD**

 **DV. I know you've not been here from the start, but I also know you've been so precious to me ever since you came here. How many times you saved me from dying from heart attack I'll never be able to thank you for. Each chapter felt like an exam and then your reviews used to be like those blows of the cold breeze on a hot day. Totally relieving. You know, your analysis was always so perfect, so brilliant that many a time it made me see things from a different perspective about the story and the characters, something I hadn't thought before. Apart from that, your resolute support has always helped me come up with something better each time, and with each chapter. I truly hope I didn't disappoint you, and if I ever did, my sincerest apologies. Thank you so, so much for staying here and you're a gem of a critic. A kind of person every author feels to have as their friend.**

 **Melahny. Well, I know you guys don't know her, but she's known the entire plot of Soulmates from the beginning. Melahny, you'll never know how much your critiques and thoughts helped me improve in this journey. Your thoughts on the snippets you read were precious, more because you know how literature works. And seriously, your poetry was the real helper too. So, thank you so, so much, Melahny!**

 **Even if thank you is not a word I can limit my gratitude in for you guys, I'd still like to say that. Hugs from my side to all.**

 **So, with this, comes the end. Thank you once again, everyone. I love you all very much. 3 I don't have to say I'm excruciatingly terrified about this chapter.**

 **Runs away...**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

 _3 years later..._

For the first time in years her feet followed that path alone. The warmth within the hall reminded her of him, while the candles burning dotingly in front of her ignited the same desire to live as it had done that moment when they first arrived on the New Year Eve. She could only play those moments in her mind and every new turn her life took ever since her feet had first fallen in this place. It felt as if a miracle had taken place when her life was full of misunderstanding, lies and heartbreaks. It was as if her life had begun from here as it took her on various journeys with him from where she never returned.

She could still recall each and every detail of her life with him, as if all that happened had taken place a few moments ago and she would stroll back into her past, holding his hand and visiting each and every minute again. But whoever defied the laws of Nature? Not she. They had done their best to run against the time, defying the treacheries of the imminent calamity until they were forced to renounce the struggle.

The idol of Christ, now more burnished than before, resting on the wooden plinth cast its old majestic gleam, giving her little more hope as she stared at it in silence. The cross upon which Christ hung sent a painful wave of pain through her skin. The sufferings, she recalled, and few tears escaped her eyes like icicle drops on a wintery day.

She bowed her head low in prayer, and taking two steps back sat at the empty bench nearby, a much required solace she needed at the moment. For a while, her eyes closed, trying not to think of the ever growing nervousness that threatened to claim her very thoughts any moment now.

Visiting the church had become a part of her life whenever it came to him, or the things relating to him. Today was such day, and he would be so proud! A smile formed on her lips. She rarely smiled like this these days, but today was an exception and she already had broken her rules.

Time ceased to exist when she set her feet in this place. The next moment proved it.

"Ishani! Ishani!" The voice echoed in the hall faintly until it sinuously rang beside her.

Ishani smiled, and turned her head towards the direction of the voice. An infuriated glare welcomed her sight.

"Well?"

"You don't remember you're supposed to reach the Marriott in the next 20 minutes?"

Ishani shrugged her shoulders like a child. "Don't get mad at me, Puneet," she said, standing up and smoothing the creases her gown. "They can wait for a while."

"RV sir would never get this late, you know?"

A dreamy look crossed her eyes at the mention of RV, and she looked lost. Puneet waved his hand in front of her, and Ishani was snapped back to the present. "I know." Her voice sank to a whisper as she advanced further, Puneet waking beside her.

"How am I supposed to say you created some real ruckus today? They're all waiting for you, and it'll take us 45 minutes to get there. We're already late!"

Ishani sighed. "So impatient," Ishani taunted. "It happens. It's alright!"

"Nothing's too much for you, is it?"

Ishani smiled. "I still need to take one final look of it today, Puneet."

"Cool. It's all yours. You're the boss."

Ishani's heart thumped at the mention of 'boss', but unlike all the time before when Puneet at times even earned a punch from her, she remained quiet and walked ahead.

As they exited the church the cold autumn air stroked their faces in gentle pats, stirring a melancholy in their hearts as they decided to take their feet to their final destination. Ishani carefully sat on the passenger's seat and requested Puneet to accompany her as the driver took them ahead.

"So?" Ishani asked, looking at Puneet.

Puneet understood her question and smiled uneasily. "I'm nervous. It was my dream," he said, sighing.

Ishani could see his eyes shine with nervousness, and smiled. "It's going to be alright."

"Do you want to take another look at it now?"

Ishani nodded, and Puneet produced an 870 pages long copy of a book. Ishani gently took the copy from his hand and felt her heart skip a beat. _RV: The Unknown Wunderkind_ , it read in white large fonts carved upon a brown cover, and a small smile formed on her lips. The blurb below the title spoke of the achievements in four words, but she knew these four words, or an entire book full of his achievement could never confine RV in their pages. Ishani remembered his face when Puneet had proposed the idea of writing a book about him, and all Ranveer had done was look at them blankly as though he'd received an uncanny news of loss in business. She still relished that moment, for it felt inexplicably precious for certain reasons she had no answers of. It wasn't until the next six months he had agreed at her incessant insistence, and she had pulled his cheeks again.

"The only characteristic he matched with the fellow businessmen of the country was that he was ridiculously unromantic when it came to life."

Puneet smiled as Ishani read the first line of the novel, and nodded his head.

"Despite all, you mentioned that he was unromantic startles me, you know?" Ishani said, as she flipped through the pages filled with the brutal honest account of Ranveer's life, while Puneet chuckled. He hadn't left a single detail of Ranveer's life untouched, and yet Ishani realized RV was much more than these pages could ever truly explore. The pages knew RV, the man, and so would the world. The excitement had been homogonous at the revelation of the news in the market, and so were the expectations. However, the amount of time it took to finish the work left Puneet with unease. For converging the final details in one book of 800 pages had not been an easy task. Neither about the man himself, nor about the achievements of which the world was witness to. Yet this was all that the world could know of about him. The world would never know the man she did. The man who loved her and the man that had picked himself up from not just the broken fragments of his heart, but the life that had been ruthlessly crushed under the burdens of agonizing realities and mockery. Perhaps it could help with the dramatic effect to the book, but no. It would never help see the real Ranveer to them.

Puneet himself was the one who had decided to avoid certain parts, stating the obvious that the world needed to know RV, not Ranveer, even though the real character was none other than Ranveer himself. How would the calculative world know of Ranveer, the man behind RV?

Ishani sighed, gulping. The words printed on the paper took her back to the era she still cherished and regretted oftentimes. The moments with and without him. The moments away from him, until their destiny had tied them together for eternity. But did it?

Ishani wiped the drops of tears from her cheeks, and smiled. "Is Sally already there?" she asked, placing the book on her lap and looking at Puneet.

"Yes, she's been there since last fifteen minutes already and eagerly waiting for us."

Ishani nodded.

* * *

The lobby of the St. Pancras Renaissance Hotel bathed in the silver glow of the evening lights welcomed them as Ishani stood at the entrance. A smile graced her lips as she spotted Sally, by her side sat Abigail, dearly known as little Abbey. At Ishani's sight Abbey flashed the widest smile as the mother-daughter stood up to welcome her. Sally ambled towards Ishani and Puneet, and gave them a tight hug.

"I've been waiting for you two for half an hour!"

Puneet shrugged and looked at Ishani whose guilty eyes pleaded Sally for apology. Sally smiled and placed her hand on Ishani's shoulder.

"Come," she said, and led Ishani towards the place assigned for Ishani, Ranveer's parents and Sally, and a seat remained empty. Sally patted Ishani's shoulder as a wistful look crossed her face, bleakness closing in on her features. Ishani smiled, and took the seat while the rest three chairs remained empty.

Ranveer's parents had shifted back to India after hers and Ranveer's marriage, and would visit London occasionally whenever time permitted. They had to leave last week due to some urgency in work, and thus would not be turning up tonight for the day. However, they had sent their regards and best wishes to Puneet for his kindness and invitation as well as apology for not being able to be there for him.

In the next 20 minutes, Ishani saw Puneet take up the stage and she sighed. For a moment her eyes fell on Sally who sat there with a proud twinkle in her eyes. Puneet began with the speech as he stated of the new venture and man who inspired it. The crowd remained in the stupor of the words as silence swayed in the hall warmly.

Puneet's words took a vivid form in front of her as she felt being thrown in her past once again, living the same life all over again. How time flew away, Ishani couldn't tell, but at last a gentle tap on her shoulder snapped her out of her deep reverie. Ishani looked at the direction of the tap and found Sally staring at her. She nudged her towards the stage as Ishani saw Puneet advance towards her. Ishani smiled, wiping the tears, and climbed on the stage. The crowd ahead felt intimidating at first before Ishani composed herself, and gave a generous smile. She knew why she was here, then why all of a sudden the words would not escape her mouth? A simple speech for him... She could say a thousand words about him without a single halt, then why it all felt so overwhelming suddenly?

However, Ishani closed her eyes, recalling all the things he would tell her, and opened them again. She didn't have to say things in multitude about Ranveer, so she decided to speak what her heart told her to.

"It is said," Ishani began, "that behind a man's success there's always a woman who has either accompanied him at each step on his struggle or has motivated him immensely to find a way for himself out of the dark. That's what he always told me as well, but I beg to differ. Behind my success, it's two men who inspired me to become I am today. My father and my husband. Ishani was nothing without Ranveer, and she still isn't. The words I seek to speak for my husband will never truly explain the true man I've known... because words can't be enough for him. They never were. He _is_ an extraordinary man whose ideals will exist for years and years in future." She turned to look at Puneet and continued. "Puneet, thank you so, so much for the honour you've bestowed on him. The world needed to know RV, and you've done the perfect job." With that, Ishani climbed down the stage, and sat on the chair as Sally and Puneet gave her a quiet smile.

"Are you alright?" Sally asked, and Ishani nodded in return. She surely needed some time to compose the helpless bristling of the emotions. The next Ishani knew was the noise of the claps reaching her ears as the book finally was launched, and everyone stood up both in honor and excitement, followed by Ishani at last as the world began its journey to knowing RV, the man that changed the world in an extraordinary way. By the time the noise subsided, all she knew was it was the proudest moment for her, and Ranveer. Yet ironically, her husband would probably not the say the same.

* * *

The evening dissolved into the night when Ishani found herself on her way back to home, this time alone. She had decided to drop Puneet, Sally and Abbey home as they all decided they wanted to spend some more time with her. However, Ishani had her own plans. The cold moon scudded quietly in the starry sky, never dulling in the glow even after the glaring impact of the streetlamps on the road. The road was silent in this part as asked the driver to take a shortcut to RV Mansion, hoping to reach home on time. Enchanting memories of the book launch floated in her mind once again, making Ishani wish Ranveer could see the entire function on his own... but it wasn't possible, she knew. The thought of Ranveer brought back everything about him and she sobbed a little, thankful that she was alone. The first copy of RV: The Unknown Wunderkind rested on the seat beside her as her reverent gaze followed it before fixing up again on the window outside. But her mind still continued to play the events which brought Ranveer at this moment, the achievements he had accomplished in such a young age where the people continued to wait for the right time, and it never came.

Ishani's thoughts flew back to the day they had first met, unaware of the fact what one would mean to another in a few days. So much that life without each other would seem impossible. But it wasn't that simple. Nothing was. She didn't know what she felt for him, and what he felt for her. She didn't know until it was somewhat too late. The guilt of never knowing her true feelings still stung her, at times painfully so. Maybe if she'd known what she felt for him earlier, it would never have been too bad?

Though, the positive consequence which surfaced from Ranveer's illness could not be ignored either. It was last year that Ranveer had begun to show the signs of tumor once again. Their families had ultimately grown together when they had needed the Parekhs the most. Even Baa as well, although Amba could not truly let go of her past, but she had given in to Ranveer's requests of having his Mota Babuji's family by his side. For a while it had seemed impossible to see her positive reaction, but one request from Ranveer to see her before his third surgery had melted his mother's heart. And Baa was called back. They were left surprised when the old woman had turned up, her eyes misty and full of regret. She apologized to Ranveer's family, stating she'd never be able to repay for their services, but Amba had not truly accepted the apology, and Baa hadn't blamed her either.

"I see my Harshad in Ranveer," she once told Ishani and Ishani had looked at her, surprised. "It took me too long to realize this. I'm sorry." It couldn't have been more amusing, truly.

Their families had been in good terms since then, including Amba and Kailash who decided to shift back to India and were now living in Mumbai at Falguni's insistence. Ranveer had visited India just once for Sharman's marriage, not being eager to return anytime soon. Three years didn't change much, yet she couldn't help but ponder at what way life had brought her.

And the most important factor of her life Chirag? Chirag had been non-existent in her life. His last attempt to ruin her life had been spoiled by Rishi who had seen him in jail two years ago and the trials still continued. But he wasn't a worry anymore. What would Chirag Mehta take away from her, really?

She sighed as the car halted in front of the large gates of RV Mansion. The splendid light within the house significantly deceived its imperceptible solitude, startling Ishani at first before her thoughts settled together. She shook her head and left the car to the guards' liberty as she made her way inside the house. The house was as quiet as she could expect it to be at 11PM. Not a moth fluttered to break the dreary silence.

"Dinner, madam?" Ishani heard a voice crack and turned around, surprised.

"No, thank you." She smiled. "Where is everybody?"

"All asleep since you had said you'd be returning late."

Ishani nodded, and thanked the woman, then made her way towards the backyard. A place which still hoarded hundreds of her secret meetings with him, all too clear still in her mind. This was the only place that hadn't altered in the rage of the fervent passing of years, leaving behind only the memories to hold on to. She still had these memories whittled in her very sense as though passed a few moments ago. The air around the lake was cold and she couldn't keep herself from shivering. Ishani pulled the jacket close to herself as she walked ahead, the moon casting its light on the ground now more magnificently, illuminating the darkest corners of the yard to her sight. Her eyes followed the smooth gravel path, and a smile passed through her lips. Her feet automatically led her to the end, and then halted. Her heart skipped several beats at once as she saw him there. Just like expected, he had sensed her presence.

Ishani sat down, the sight of the lake before her eyes still as beautiful as she remembered it to be for years.

"You're back!" His voice drew her out of her reverie and Ishani blushed, her eyes shining.

"I missed you there, Ranveer."

Ranveer sat up, and turned his face towards her. A comely smile passed his tired face and Ishani stared into his eyes. Never did they fail to disarm her even after all those years.

"So many people wanted to meet you."

Ranveer sighed, and shifted his attention back towards the lake, watching the moonlight flicker across the surface of the dark water. "I know."

Ishani suddenly spotted the copy of RV: the Unknown Wunderkind lying by Ranveer's side, and she picked it up. "You finished it?"

"Just now."

"You loved it, didn't you?"

"The story has ended, Ishani." His voice carried a wistful desperation and Ishani placed her hand on his.

Ishani looked up at him, and shook her head. "It hasn't." She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it in assurance. "The book covered a certain part of your life... it wasn't everything. Alright?"

Ranveer moved ahead, and took Ishani in his arms, Ishani placing her head on his chest wearily. The sound of his heartbeats today was more beautiful than she ever remembered it to be. The silence around them made it impossible to keep her from sobbing.

"Ishani?" Ishani separated herself from him, and wiped her tears.

"Ranveer... I wanted to tell you something more," Ishani whispered, and at his confused look, guided his hand towards her belly. Understanding dawned on Ranveer, as his look remained shocked for a while before it settled in that of amusement.

"It kicked!" he said, smiling at Ishani.

"Yes, we both have been the happiest today. It's because of you."

Ranveer withdrew his hand from Ishani and an awkward silence ensued between them.

The second assault of tumor had been terrifying, more to him than her, and it was inevitable. What surprised them was his will to fight back this time. Ranveer had refused to give up, giving Ishani her hopes as well. But it wasn't until the third surgery that she had gathered her courage to stand by her husband's side. And since then they never looked back.

And he? He always said, he'd fight even with the death for her, and he did. Ranveer's recovery was astonishing in all ways, but the doctors asserted it was his will to live which prevailed this time instead of the medicines and the therapies. The tumor cells had been dispelled by the treatment of 10 months, leaving behind the Ranveer that wanted to live on, even if it could be only for a day after this conduct. His fears of wanting to stay away from Ishani had come true, but this time he was the one who had fought them.

Yet, disease left its long lasting impacts on him, mental and emotional. As well as physical weakness from which he was yet to recover. But it was his strength which mattered the most to Ishani and those around him. Still, Ishani could sense some reluctance in his eyes.

"Ishani... are you alright?" Ranveer asked, and looking at him, a smile formed on her lips.

Ishani shifted in her place uncomfortably. "Yes." She nodded her head. "It all feels so perfect, Ranveer. I met your doctor today and he also gave green signal for your health." She snuggled on his chest once again. "Miracle did happen after all. It had to."

"It did," Ranveer said softly.

"Aren't you afraid... of future?" Ishani asked, separating herself from him, and Ranveer smiled.

"Not anymore," he said firmly. Ranveer lay down on the ground, pulling Ishani alongside as they fell on the ground clumsily. Ishani laughed. The child in Ranveer never stopped from resurfacing. He covered them both in the velvety blanket as the cold dispersed away, comforting them both. It was after months they spent an evening by the lake, and neither of them willed to take a leave.

However, as Ishani looked at him, she felt her heart break. His worn face, now paler than before and his eyes twinkling in the dark stared at her. She shifted herself close to him and took his face in her hand.

"Me neither," Ishani said. "Unlike before, Ranveer, I realize I have more faith in everything. And most importantly in you."

Ranveer moved away and lay supine, glancing upwards in the sky while Ishani's hand still remained in his. "When we married, things were so different."

"But our love wasn't."

He looked at her.

"And it's not going to change ever either," Ishani said.

"Ishani," Ranveer said. "I want you to make one promise to me."

Ishani nodded, her eyes welling up at the thought of what he might tell her.

"We don't know what our future will be. Nobody does, but in our case it's somewhat known. Just in case anything goes wrong... promise me you'll never break down. Will you do this for me?" His own voice echoed thick with emotions.

"When I lost Papa, I didn't know how I'd survive in a world like this, but then you came and everything changed. Ranveer, I have my faith still intact just like before. I know you aren't going anywhere." She held his hand in hers and pressed squeezed it.

Ranveer smiled. "You can't run away from the truth, Ishani. Neither can I. And trust me, even if I'll not be here physically, I'll still be with you all the time. Looking for you, laughing with you, crying with you. Seeing our baby grow up. True, I'm never going anywhere. I'm never leaving you. And if there comes a day when you can't see me, just know I'm right there. In your soul. As alive as you are. Forever."

Ishani sobbed, masking it as a cough, and gulped in an attempt to keep her emotions steady. "Just because I said I'm not afraid of your illness anymore, doesn't mean you've got to talk all this, alright?" Ishani said as tears escaped her eyes. "You know, Ranveer, if anyone taught me to see the world differently, it's you. I didn't believe in miracles, and it was you that made Ishani believe they could exist, becoming an example one yourself."

"Ishani." Ranveer wiped her tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you like this. It's just... I'm talking about something we both know is inevitable."

"Could be," Ishani corrected. "It's not inevitable, Ranveer. And you know what? If it's this way, how come you think I'll ever leave you? I'll follow you anywhere you go."

"What about our child?" Ranveer pointed towards Ishani's belly, and Ishani looked up.

"We're going to see it grow together, and become proudest parents. Trust me."

Ranveer took her in his arms again and placed a soft kiss on her lips, Ishani closing her eyes at the familiar touch. She clutched at his shirt and pulled him close.

"I want to live through this for the rest of my life, and I know I will," she said through the kiss, emphasizing on the last sentence.

"It's your faith which has brought me here to this point, Ishani."

"And it will take us further, don't worry."

"So, is it the end? End of our story? It's all perfect. We're the happiest." Ranveer separated himself from her and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"This is not the end." Ishani smiled. "There will come a day when our parts in this story will and then someone else will take it further with them, passing our legacy in the future."

Ranveer smiled and clasped her hand. "Look the dawn is about to break. Night is fading."

Ishani gasped, surprised. Truly, stars had begun to fade, and the red gleam adorned the eastern sky beyond the lush green trees. How night had passed in these hours they didn't realize, but this dawn was another evidence that they had spent one more day together, happy and in each other's arm. Just like they had dreamed it all their lives. Ranveer looked at Ishani and placed his palm on hers, Ishani squeezing it softly. She smiled at him, making another promise like she did three years ago on their marriage to stay with him. Life was too uncertain, she knew it very well, but she never denied the power of their love either. His love had brought them this far, her faith had kept it from falling into the abyss of despair even in the darkest hours.

They were two souls destined to be with each other that ferociously fought with the ironic side of the destiny to keep them together, from falling apart. Weren't they both One now? Their souls tied together by the strongest of the bonds that wouldn't shatter by any blow anymore, no matter what it took them to go on? How could death ever prevail when it was their love guarding their souls? They were Soulmates, their Souls intertwined together for eternity. How would one exist if another left? Battles would go on as long they lived. Threats would exist as long as they loved. Doubts would linger forever as the relics of their struggles, and scars adorning their hearts would forever sing the tales of their victory. But wasn't it always meant to be like this? Their tale wasn't meant to be simple, instead, it had to pass through the entangled threads of life to persuade destiny to realize its very own limits.

Destiny's ruthlessness couldn't rule their world where love existed.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Ranveer said, looking at her.

"It is." Ishani moved closer to Ranveer and closed her eyes. Soon, the rays of the sun broke through the horizon as Ishani felt her lips collide with Ranveer's gently.

Terrified, fear ambulated away, leaving behind the yearning of the two aching souls that found solace in each other's arms while the Sun above smiled, casting its brightest rays upon them as though in blessing.

The shadows began to fall away, and light again triumphed.

* * *

 **Goodbye, guys. I hope this journey was worth it. xx**


End file.
